Lowell
by Felinis
Summary: He'd always been different. And somewhere in the back of his head Yuri knew he wasn't like other children. It wasn't until much later in life he realized just how different he was from normal people. And how cursed his luck truly was.
1. Chapter 1

**Felinis: I've had this idea for three years now. I am finally putting this out here, because in the spirit of procrastination I am doing this instead of my very important final project. So, congrats on you here's a story that's kind of a retelling, but not exactly.**

It was a moonless night that Yuri's mother met his father. And it was a moonless night that tore Yuri from his parents forever.

In a small cabin at the edge of Zaphias, a woman was holding her newborn. A man with long raven locks looked at the sight in awe. This was his child. "He looks just like you." said the woman as she gazed at her infant.

The man laughed. "I was scared for a while there. But, looks like you both were able to pull through." He ran his hand over the child's head. "He has your eyes."

She kissed her son's forehead. "What will we name him?"

The man leaned back and tapped his foot as he pondered. "Hmm. I don't know." He bit at his upper lip as he tried to think of a good name. "I was so busy trying to keep us alive I didn't have time to think of one."

The woman sighed. She was exhausted. She not only had given birth but had been on the run and in hiding for a week now. But, it wouldn't be much longer. Soon they would go to Myorzo. They'd be safe there. Her son could grow up safe and well taken care of by the Krytian people. They just had to wait. "I want him to have your name."

The man paused and looked at his love questioningly. "You want our son to be named Lowell junior?"

The woman pouted. "I meant for his last name! Who'd be cruel enough to name their child Lowell junior?"

Lowell chuckled. "There are worse things to name a kid. I met a man once named Hunter Yeager."

She grimaced playfully. "Let's not be those kinds of parents." The man laughed and agreed heartily. One more week and they would be free. Just one. Her eyes struggled to stay open and she slowly drifted to sleep. Lowell kept watch through the night.

It was peaceful. Something Lowell had a hard time recognizing as of late. He thought of names. If the child would have a bit of his name he'd want his sire to carrying something of his mother. He spoke her name softly. A thought crossed his mind. Yes, that name would do nicely.

Peace didn't last of course. The next day as the moonless night seeped through the window Lowell heard the loud sounds heavy armor approaching. Hanna turned from the needlework she was putting into a blanket. He stood and readied himself at the door. "Hanna, get ready to run."

She clutched Yuri in the blanket and stood at the ready. She was afraid, but she had to stay strong. She had to.

The door burst forth and imperial knights charge forth. A growl erupted from the man's throat as he threw the knights back and managed to create an opening. She slipped through the men and ran. She could hear him drawing them men out of Zaphias. It was Hanna's job know to make sure that she made it to someplace safe. There had to be somewhere.

She ran and she kept running. And running. And running. The baby clutched to her chest crying. She kept running. At some point, she tripped over a rough patch of cobblestone. She couldn't keep this up. If Hanna kept going like this, they'd be killed. The knights couldn't be that far off her trail. Even if Lowell did his best to throw them off she could feel their bloodlust. Hanna didn't care if she died. She understood her crime, but her child was innocent. As much as wanted to believe she could outrun the imperial knights she knew they'd be caught sooner than later. She cried because this was the only thing she could think to do.

Lowell had said that their son would be safe in towns if nobody knew his parents. And Duke would come help. He promised he would. She had no doubt that the man would come for them. She shushed her child and did the only thing she could think to do.

Hanna stood with pain as she made her way toward an alleyway. She tucked him behind a dumpster and wrapped him tightly. "I'll be back soon." Her legs were sore from the running and her breaths came out heavy and tired, but she kept running. She needed to keep running.

A cry shook the air and Hanna halted in horror. No! It couldn't be!

Just keep running. She stopped as a figure stepped onto the street. She knew this man and that scared her. "Damuron?" Hanna trembled and tried to see another escape. "You too? I thought you would understand."

The man approached a hard-dead look in his eyes. "Hanna Quinn, for your crime against the empire it is my duty to sentence you to death."

She continued to step backward. She didn't want to die. "Please. Damuron, you have to see this is wrong! You know Lowell. He's a good person." He was barely even a foot from her.

"Where's the child Hanna?" He clutched her neck. This was the end. No helping it. "Tell me."

She struggled to breathe and tears spilled down her cheeks. "He's dead. He died in childbirth." She wheezed. "Sorry to disappoint you." This was her last defiance. Lowell was probably dead. And this man would kill her. There was nothing left to do now, but cry and hope her child would be fine.

Damuron's eyes closed in frustration. "I hate it when you lie Hanna." He dug his blade deep into her chest and watched the light fall from her eyes. "I'm sorry Hanna. But, it's better this way. You'll never be hunted again." The child was out there somewhere on the streets. Probably, not far off. The man knew he had to kill the child. It was his job, but the idea of killing a child didn't sit well with him. Maybe it be fine if he let the kid live. Chances were the child would die anyway. Yeah, an abandoned baby in the slums was pretty much guaranteed to die. He could leave that child to die by another's hands.

But, he still had a conscious and, dammit, he still wanted to follow it. The sound of other knights approaching sounded in his ears and he turned to the soldiers. They congratulated him and talked about how much of a pity it was to kill a beautiful woman. When the chance came, he slipped away and looked through the alleys till he heard a tell-tale cry of a baby. She'd stuffed the poor thing right behind a dumpster. A poor choice of hiding spots.

While Damuron's conscious was still there he didn't have it him to take responsibility. He'd told Alexei about the cabin. He'd been the one to mention the child. He'd been the reason they had been on the run for the past nine months. It was his fault, but this was better. The two couldn't hide forever. They were free now. Dead, but free. And it was for the best.

The baby kept wailing and he yelled at the infant in frustration. He couldn't take in the kid. Not under any reason. He went with the only option he could think of. It felt cliché, but it was better than nothing. He dropped the child off on the footsteps of a church.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felinis: Here is a chapter. It is named Harrold.**

"So, I was thinking," Lowell said to Hanna who hummed back. She was engrossed with the evil of changing a baby's diaper. "We don't want to give him a name that will get him mocked, but what about something sort of evil." Hanna gave him a stern look. "Hannan Lowell. It's a name that has a bit of both of us in it."

For as much as Hanna loved the man, she had always found he was a well of stupidity. "We are not naming him Hannan."

"That's fine!" Lowell chirped. "I thought of others. How 'bout Hank?"

"No."

"Hansel?"

"No."

"Hanford?"

"No."

"Hal."

"No."

"Havoc."

"No! Try something that doesn't have an 'H."'

"Alvin?"

"Alvin? Are you even trying?"

"It doesn't have an 'H'."

She looked at his eyes and sighed. "Did you sleep last night?"

He just grinned that large-lopsided grin of his. "Not a bit! I was too excited trying to think up names."

Hanna laughed and pinched his cheek. "But, obviously to sleep deprived to think up any good ones."

Lowell smiled and looked at his child laid out on the table. He was just so happy. He'd wanted to be a father for a long time. Sure, the circumstances sucked, but he'd take what he'd been given. "I'm going to spoil him rotten once we get to Myorzo." He pulled her in and kissed her. "And once things have calmed down can we try for a daughter?"

She pulled out and shook her head. "Oh, I don't know. Lowell, could you handle having three brats to spoil?" She jabbed at his arm.

He reached for her and swooped her up in his arms. "Well, if we have a daughter I can just spoil her more. That way Isabelle can know she's my favorite."

She laughed. "So, we're just deciding on Isabelle?" And yanked at the red antennae jutting from his head. He yelled out in pain and dropped her.

He pouted and curled into the fetal position on the bed. "You're easily the most infuriating woman I've ever met." Another thought crossed his mind. "I got it! Yurisily Lowell!"

She snorted. "No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because it sounds like you're saying 'you're easily Lowell'." She took the baby in her arms. "But, I think we're on the right track." Her eyes lit up. "Yuri! Yuri Lowell."

Their eyes both lit with joy and sleep deprivation. It was perfect. "But his middle name can be Hannan, right?" Hanna caved in and kissed her poor fool.

On the morning after the death of his parents, it was an elderly nun who found him on her steps. "Just because we're a church doesn't mean we take runts off the street." She smoked her pipe and looked over the kid for any sort of identification. The blanket wrapped around the baby was a decent quality and a name was sewn onto the bottom poorly. Whoever did that was dismal with needlework. "Yuri Lowell." Not a name from around here as far as she knew. And the kid was a newborn. Probably, only a few days old. Damn. Couldn't throw this one out. But, hey, babies were good for business. People liked to donate more if it went towards feeding a cute kid. If they were lucky they could unload the child on some poor sap in a few years.

Four years passed very quickly and the nuns who raised the boy came to think of him as a troublemaker not worth it half the time to raise him. He was what many called a boomerang child. Taken into a home only to return in some cases as quickly as a week. The complaints were always the same.

There's something about him that's unnatural.

The elderly woman who found Yuri, named Olive, thought it all had to do with the blood. Krytian halfling. Kids born from Krytians and humans were bound to be weird. There were so many oddities she found in the child.

He wasn't shy. But, he often took to being alone. He was stronger and more athletically inclined than most kids had to right to be at that age. His hair grew at an alarming rate and had to be cut almost once a month just to keep it short. His idea of play always came down to fighting. And his eyes.

There was something in his eyes. They held a look similar to the Krytian's sharpness, but his were feral. Citizens feared those steely eyes. Cold, sharp, and deep like a sword. Where there should have been innocence there was none.

Yuri was passed around from home to home. People would take him in and be relieved when they could finally rid themselves of him. Eventually, he'd be brought back to the church and it would all start over.

His eyes only got sharper and his nature coarser at five. Yuri started to band younger kids under him. A pecking order that had never been was formed. Yuri's word was second only to the nuns. He took to growling when he was displeased and it shook more fear than any wanted to admit. He was disobedient and made people think more of an animal than a boy.

Yuri Lowell was a mystery that the Lower Quarter couldn't grasp or tame.

On a warm Saturday in June a new family showed themselves at the church sermon. It was an unusual thing for a family to move to the Lower Quarter. Especially, one as nice as them. The family seemed so displaced from the rest of the crowd. They carried an air that spoke of nobility but not like wealth or status. No, this was an aura of honesty, integrity, purity, and righteousness. They wore nothing extraordinary or acted in any way that stood out.

There was a mother with lovely golden locks tied in a high ponytail and the most serene blue eyes. The son was small and clung to her affectionately. The same coloring ran through his features, but his face probably took more after his father. The father had a ruggedness to him. He clearly didn't shave often and his hair was more reddish than his wife. The man was handsome the woman beautiful.

The mother, Norien, pulled her son along with her to Olive. They talked and Olive begrudgingly pulled the son along. Stupid brats. She put him up with the other children who sat in the front.

The boy, Flynn, sat in the pew that was barely holding itself together. He didn't dare move more than an inch on the glorified bench. Most of the other children were about his age or younger and were rather bored by the affair. Flynn was too. Five-year-olds aren't fond of sitting still for long times.

His eyes wandered everywhere till they rested on another child with inky black hair trailing down to the shoulders. Pretty. The raven-haired child seemed the least interested in the whole affair. Feet thumping on the ground impatiently and slouched in a grumpy manner. Flynn found it amusing.

Flynn quietly asked the girl next to him for the name. She shushed him but softly said Yuri's name. The sermon went on talking of the power of the goddess. The speech didn't seem to have changed from the one in their old church. It made Flynn wonder why they left. He didn't focus on the words. He paid more mind to the surroundings. There weren't any tomes or painting. The building was cramped and crumbling. But, the people seemed happy.

When the sermon was finally over he tapped Yuri on the shoulder. The raven-haired boy grasped his hand tightly and looked into Flynn's eyes.

They were steel. The sheen to them was frightening and Flynn struggled to keep eye contact. "Umm... hi." He forced. He heard gasps and whispers from the other children. Yuri shouldn't be frightening. Not with a face that had a delicacy of a China doll. "I'm new and..."

Yuri's eyes told him to shut up. "Don't touch me." Yuri spat. The voice was rougher than Flynn would have thought. He apologized quickly and turned his eyes to the ground. He could feel the steel eyes burn.

Flynn ventured to look back at Yuri. The pretty face was scrunched into an unpleasant scowl. "It's nice to meet you." The hand was tossed aside. Instinct told Flynn to run, but he didn't back off. He rubbed wrist that was sore from Yuri's grip. "Wow, you're pretty strong for a gi-"

Flynn never got to finish that sentence.

A strong fist collided into the left side of his face knocking him to the ground. "What did ya say!" It was less of a question and more of an outright threat. Yuri pinned Flynn to the ground and punched him again while the adults rushed to stop the affair.

The blonde did his best to cover himself and kicked at Yuri and somehow managed to roll on top of him. He was about to back away and run to his mother's arms when he was pulled down again. Flynn punched instinctively which only seemed to anger the other boy. He let out a loud screech as Yuri bit him in the arm with enough force to draw blood.

The adults were finally able to pull the two apart and Flynn started bawling. "Mommy it hurts!" Norien tried to shush her son and calm him down. Yuri was trying to get out of the strong grip of the man holding him down. Apologies were made left and right. None came from Yuri who was forced away with one of the nuns.

Sister Merlwe looked at him with disdain as they sat in the yard. She viewed Yuri as one might a tack in their shoe. "You, fucking, halfer." She smacked him across the face. "If ya gonna act like an animal I'll discipline ya like one," Yuri growled angrily and was smacked in the face again. "Ya disgrace this church. And ya disgrace me." He growled still and she kicked him.

There was a post in the yard that Merlwe often used to punish disobedient kids. With a little struggle, she placed the bulky metal collar around Yuri's neck and left him chained to the post. "Stay like that a few days."

He looked at her with anger and bitterness. This wasn't the first time. Or the last. And he'd be out in a few hours. Merlwe couldn't lock him up for long. Olive would come and unlock him.

He was still mad at that stupid blonde. He hated being mistaken for a girl. If he cut his hair shorter he wouldn't have the problem, but it would be back to this length in less than two months. Yuri also hated it that he had looked away from his eyes. Nobody would make eye contact with him if they could help it. Merlwe said it was because Krytians had cursed eyes. She said the reason they had antennae was because they were descendants of monsters. Humans were born from the goddess and Krytians were beasts who took a human shape. He didn't fully grasp it.

So, if Yuri was half did that make part of him cursed? Were just his eyes cursed? Or were other pieces? He curled in and leaned on the post. He hid his face and bit his lips till they split.

He wasn't crying. He wasn't! He was mad. Why had his mom just left him? That boy had a mom. He was jealous. His mom and dad had left him all alone because he was cursed. Did they even love him? If they did, they wouldn't have left him here. He did what he could to quiet himself. He wasn't crying. He wasn't.

He wasn't...


	3. Chapter 3

**Felinis: Despite the fact that I'm on break right now, I unfortunately lack access to a computer at all times which makes writing hard. Here is a chapter.**

"Do you think we'll make good parents?" Hanna asked over the roaring campfire. She was staring at her large swollen belly. A few days and then she'd be a mom. And, now as the nine months were ending she was finding that she was in no way ready to be a parent.

Lowell was looking to the sky earnestly. He wished he could fly. If he could fly then none of this running would need to happen. The woods on the plains of Ilyccia were thick and green. He only was able to see the sky through a small break in the trees. They were making their way to Zaphias. It was dangerous.

They were making a gamble. Myorzo would be over Zaphias soon. It had been too dangerous once the conflict in Mt. Temza began to stay in Dahngrest. The war was just beginning. The flames stoked now that Hermes had crafted his monstrous machines. Lowell had warned him, but it had been too late.

The fool.

He hated that he had to rely on others. Pharaoh would not help a human. Belius and Khroma were tied up in battle that when they had started running had already been cross continents. Astal and many others had forsaken him. Condemned Lowell as a traitor for his actions. The only hope he had was that Duke and Elucifer could pull through for them. It wasn't fair for Hanna. Had this war never happened the two would be living a normal life. Lowell had been ready to give up everything to live with Hanna. He still was. "Probably not. We don't have any experience dealing with kids. I even more so than you."

She was poking her stomach nervously. "What if they hate us? What if we're such terrible parents that our kid hates us?"

Lowell rolled his eyes. "I doubt we'll be that bad."

"But, we're stupid and immature! I still make dick jokes. How can I raise a kid when I still make dick jokes?" she exclaimed and almost spilled her plate of food.

Lowell just shook his head. He loved Hanna so much but always found her ability to worry over stupid things ridiculous. "I'm way older than you and _I_ still make dick jokes. Trust me we'll be fine."

She looked him harshly in the eyes. "How can you be sure?"

"Because you are a wonderful woman. Wonderful women always make good moms." He smiled widely at her and she stared harder. "Plus, you're beautiful."

"I'm not buying it," Hanna said. "My mom was a 'wonderful' woman. Amazing at her job. Totally, beautiful. Terrible mom. She actually forgot my birthday more than once."

Lowell sighed. "I doubt we could ever forget this year." He doubted anyone could. The war was just starting. May the Goddess bless the souls that escaped its grasp.

While Flynn and Yuri became a strongly tied duo they started off as more or less enemies. After their first encounter, the two avoided each other. Flynn making more of an effort than the latter. Being bitten in the arm was not a good catalyst for friendship.

Flynn stayed near his mother and hanged out with other children. While Yuri went off on his own and kept to corners and played alone. Flynn asked about him once. "Why's he so mean?"

Sven a boy with wily brown hair looked at him as he passed a ball around. "It's cuz' he's a halfer."

Flynn cocked his head to the side confused. "Halfer?" He'd never heard that word before.

The other children nodded along earnestly. "Yeah, that's what my mom says." Well, if Sven's mom said so it had to be true. Mothers never had reasons to lie when you're a child except for good causes. "Mom said that halfers are crazy and that the church only keeps him because if you do bad stuff to 'em you get cursed."

"Are you sure?" he asked. Even if Yuri was strange saying he was bad luck seemed a bit far-fetched. Sven yelled at him for accusing his mom of lying. Flynn understood his anger and backed off. Moms aren't liars. He still eyed from the boy who played all alone with sticks and mud. If everyone thought Flynn was bad luck he might become mean too.

The only reason Yuri stayed with the church despite knowing he wasn't welcome was the food. Maybe he also stayed for Olive. But, mostly food. He wasn't dumb enough to think he could live alone on the streets. Only four-year-olds thought things like that. Yuri put up with the terrible conditions because he wanted to survive.

He sat on the floor a lot of nights because Merlwe always insisted that Yuri was better suited to eating off the floor and that there weren't enough chairs. Olive had given up on arguing over the matter. Merlwe also believed that monsters slept under beds so there was never a bed for him. Yuri had to bully his way onto a bed to sleep. But, sometimes he chose the floor because then the feelings of fear couldn't choke him.

Despite everyone's thoughts he didn't like to be mean. But, that was all they expected. Yuri wanted to play with other kids, but they were either too scared of him or wanted to bully him.

When Yuri didn't play by himself he watched others from atop an old wooden crate near the square. "Why aren't you playing with the others?" He jumped a little and looked at the woman who was the blonde boy's mother. She was looking at him with large kind eyes. He looked away and focused on staring off into the distance. "You should go play with them. Being shy is silly."

But, he wasn't being shy. Yuri knew that if he decided to play with anyone it would be disastrous. The kids who feared him would be too scared to actually play and the older bullies would just beat him up. This was just how he survived.

The woman looked at his eyes and then down at her basket. "I see." She set an apple down by his foot. "Here. You're so skinny. A boy you're age should have more meat on him." Yuri took the apple cautiously and took a bite. He half expected the woman to throw it out of his hand. It wouldn't be the first time. "What's your name sweetie?"

He tilted his head in confusion. Everyone in this part of the Lower Quarter knew who Yuri was. He was an outcast. A monster. A troublemaker. "Nobody special." He slowly took another bite of his apple. Nothing yet.

The woman frowned and Yuri felt guilty. "I think you're very special." Now, she was mocking just knew it! When grown-ups called him special they just meant cursed and creepy. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

Yuri bit the apple again.

She held out her hand and he flinched. She wasn't going to hit him? He waited cautiously for the woman to act. She pulled her hand back slowly. "I'm Norien Scifo." The woman was still smiling kindly at him. Yuri looked at Norien's eyes and stared at the apple. "I hope you'll tell me your name. I'd like to be friends."

Yeah, right. That's what all the grown-ups say, but they don't mean it. Nobody meant it.

He'd see Norien every once In a while. Yuri didn't speak most the time. Doing that was too scary. He still wasn't sure if she was mean. "I was wondering who your parents are?"

She had never seemed aware of his background or heritage. In fact, she seemed unaware of the fact he bit her son. Or maybe Norien was choosing to ignore that. He stayed silent. Olive would tell Yuri that his parents were probably good, but couldn't feed him. Merlwe said his mom was probably a whore who left him at the church in pity. He wasn't sure what whore was, but he was pretty certain it meant something bad. "I don't know."

There was a silent 'oh' from her. "So where do you live?" He didn't answer. "The church? I see. Do you like it."

Yuri curled in on himself. "Uh huh." He wasn't allowed to say anything bad.

"Well, that's good."

Time passed slowly. One day turned to two and so on till a few months passed. "Miss Norien." He asked from his box. "Mister Finath is a knight, right?"

Norien smiled proudly. "Yes. He's a very fine knight."

"Does that mean he has to go to war?"

She stiffened. "What do you mean sweetie? What war?"

"The one everyone is always whispering about. Duh." As long as Yuri could remember people talked about the Great War that was going on. Yuri knew what war was, but he was confused on some things. "A lot of knights are fighting in it."

Norien bit her lip and pushed back some of her long gold hair."You see... Finath is not going to be in the war." Too bad for him. War sounded cool. There'd be tons of big fights and monsters. "He's busy doing other things right now. Like keeping you and me safe."

Well, that sounded boring. Fighting bad guys was the fun part of being a knight.

"Why are we fighting?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. Wars happen for a lot of reasons."

When Yuri went home he was confused. How could grown-ups not know? They knew everything! That was why they were grown-ups.

Children don't understand certain things. That's just how it works. Nobles were greedy and mean because adults said so. Monsters were evil because adults said so. War was bad because adults said so. Death, old age, time, war, evil, good. All are a vague idea because they haven't lost innocence. So adults must lay the groundwork for their minds. After all, to a child war is a game.

Had Yuri known though, even as young as he was, he would have understood everything. Had there been no Great War Yuri would be with his parents in a nice house in Mt. Temza. They'd be alive and lived to be old and wrinkly. His father would teach him about the world and let him see that good and evil were constructs of man. Yuri would never know true hunger or have people look at him in disgust. He would have had siblings and lots of friends. War had ripped the future Yuri had been promised. War had ruined what Yuri was supposed to have.

But still, he couldn't see it yet, this life was full of good things. It was full of adventure and friendship. Yes, it had a lot of sorrow and hardship. All things do. Still, there were many moments of happiness and even love. The number may be smaller than the sorrow, but what they lacked in numbers they made up in weight. Perhaps, Yuri would have been happier in life without the war. There were many good things to that life.

But, it was because of this horrid war that Yuri had met Flynn. And that would one day make it worth the hardship.


	4. Chapter 4

**Felins: Here is a late Christmas gift. I hope you all enjoy.**

They had to pretend to be strangers when they went through towns. A Krytian man and a pregnant woman were easy to spot. Society didn't like Krytians much. Progressive movements had made them more tolerated but they still suffered scrutiny. Krytians were a secretive bunch and secrets bred fear.

Hanna had accepted the man for all his secrets. Lowell was a good person even if he didn't like aspects of human governments. He'd keep her safe. He didn't care about the rest of humanity. They could all die by the Adephagos if it kept her safe. As long as Lowell had Hanna he didn't care what happened. He would die before Hanna would suffer.

And that was kind of charming.

So when she walked through the small town her eyes would drift to him. And his to hers. Then they would return to being strangers.

It was one of those days. One where Yuri had to lie and say he fell or any other excuse he could come up with to explain the bruises. Norien always asked about them. Most he could laugh off and play as being clumsy. The ones on his face were another story.

It shouldn't have mattered what the woman thought. But, Yuri liked Norien. She was kind and never said anything mean. Once she asked if he had wanted to come home for dinner. Yuri had said no to the offer, but still, nobody ever offered something like that before.

He was afraid of her still. So few people were kind to Yuri. So few that it had started to mess with his young head. Norien had started to notice this as well. Yuri didn't want her to find out because then it would hurt Olive. The elderly nun was one the few good things he had.

Yuri didn't go to see Norien that day. Instead, he played in the alleyways and tried to be invisible. It was fun but lonely. He liked to pretend everything was fine and that his body wasn't sore. He didn't like going home, but he had to. And he had to face Merlwe again.

She didn't always hurt him. Merlwe sometimes was nice. But, often she got angry. So he would fear going back. In this fear, he'd run away for a day before going home to an angry Olive.

It was a cycle.

Flynn was cautious kid compared to most in the Lower Quarter. Maybe, the caution was what made his eyes sharp at times. He often saw his mother talking to Yuri. He thought it was weird. But, he also thought his mother was weird. Sometimes his eyes would follow Yuri when Flynn spotted him lurking around.

Sometimes, Flynn would see the bruises. They were usually on the arms and legs. A few times they were on the face or once they were on his neck. Flynn knew that bruised came from falling. That's how he got his. But, he wondered how Yuri fell on his face.

He saw him that day. The large bruises on his face stood out on his skin. Flynn let curiosity get the best of him and followed Yuri. The blonde was confused. Yuri played on his own and did small feats that were acrobatic in nature. At least, to a five-year-old.

He didn't seem clumsy at all.

Flynn looked on and wondered about the bruises. The boy was violent so maybe he got into a lot of fights. Accidently, Flynn stepped on some broken glass and Yuri snapped his head towards him.

Flynn tried to laugh it off and back away. Yuri was already growling at him. "What do you want?" He barked.

"Nothing... I just..." Flynn stammered as Yuri was now right in front of him. "How you get hurt?"

A small look of shock crossed Yuri's face before he went back to scowling. "None of your business!"

"Did you have a fight?"

"I said; it's none of your business!" And Yuri bit him again. Only this time Flynn fought back with ferocity. The two wrestled till they were exhausted and Flynn went home with a black eye.

His mother had a cow. Flynn told her everything. He expected her to be mad, but when he mentioned how Yuri always seemed to have bruises her face paled. Norien left Flynn off with a warning and went to writing his Father. About what he wasn't sure.

Norien was a woman who cared for children. All children. She needed proof that this was what she thought it was. That Yuri was fine. So she set to ask the orphanage if she could take him in for some time. That part was easy. Getting Yuri out the door was the hard part.

Yuri insisted on staying and ran off every time Norien looked away as she tried multiple times to drag him home. When she finally pushed him through the door the child froze as he saw her son.

In a strange turn of events, Yuri tried to hide behind Norien while Flynn looked in disdain. "Mommy, what's he doing here?"

"Yuri is staying with us. Isn't that great?"

"He bit me!" Flynn yelled. "Twice!"

"And he's very sorry," Norien said and pushed Yuri in front of Flynn. "Right?"

Yuri pouted at Norien in annoyance before looking at the cautious blonde. "Not really."

Norien laughed. "He's just kidding "

Yuri looked up in confusion. "No, I'm not."

Norien grit her teeth. "Yes, you are." The child just stared innocently. "Right?"

"Sure." It was completely insincere.

Flynn glared angrily at the other child. "Flynn take Yuri's clothes to your room. He'll be staying with you."

"WHAT!" Flynn threw the tiny bag on the ground. "I don't want the halfer in my room!"

It was the first time either child had known Norien to be violent. Flynn knew his mother as a woman who stoked fear in hearts through kindness. Never violence. It left him stunned and crying. As he rubbed at the cheek she'd slapped. "Flynn, you will never use foul language like that again!"

"It's okay Miss Norien," Yuri said trying to make himself smaller. "It's fine." He'd heard worse.

But, Norien was having none of this. "No, it's not." She gripped her son's face. "You know better. Don't say things like that. Ever!" She turned running a soft hand through Yuri's hair. "And you should never be okay with people insulting you. It's bad for the mind."

Reluctantly, Flynn guided Yuri with him to his room which was really just a large closet. "Don't touch my stuff. Don't sleep on my bed. And if you break anything I'm telling."

Yuri just rolled his eyes and growled. He didn't want to be here. No matter how nice Norien was to him Yuri had a fear of going to new homes. "Whatever."

"You can't say that! Mommy says that's a bad word!" Flynn shouted in distress.

This guy was a moron. Yuri had heard worse words from Olive on a daily basis. "Whatever."

Flynn glared vividly. "Stop."

"Whatever." Yuri mocked.

"You're being rude."

Yuri feigned pain. "Oh, I'm sorry." A large grin on his face. "Stupid." He blew his tongue out.

Flynn felt himself boiling inside and he grabbed Yuri on the shoulder where the two were wrestling once again. Norien peaked inside and giggled to herself. "They're having so much fun." Flynn pulled on Yuri's long hair and the boy recoiled in pain. Realizing that he couldn't yank back Yuri did the first thing that came to mind.

He bit Flynn again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Felinis: A new chapter you is brought to you by procrastination. Because, while I know I have a shit ton of work to do I can't be bothered to care till the last possible moment**

They stayed in Capua Torim almost month. Hanna had been lonely from staying in the ruins of an abandoned town. She needed people and Lowell had agreed. When his wife didn't smile neither did he. It was the longest they ever stayed in a town. And therefore, the most dangerous thing they'd done.

Hanna did her best to hide her face. She couldn't hide her pregnancy though. That much was clear. She had already been a few months along. People noted her and asked about the father. She lied for his sake. Said, they were cousins. They stayed in a room in a rundown inn. Lowell did his best to hide the antennas and large ears that gave himself away. But, it probably was quite noticeable. The innkeeper knew. He kept it a secret and did what he could.

"You won't turn us in?" Hanna had asked him as she helped in the kitchen to help cover their board.

The middle-aged innkeeper should his head. "I only call on real criminals. Lately, the Empire's persecuting Krytians for the sport of it. Just because you did something dumb doesn't mean you should have to die." Hanna had sighed in relief. "Besides, my mother was half-Krytian and I turned out fine."

That month had been pleasant. The two were comfortable in a strange sense. Everything fell apart though when the knights saw them together. They recognized Lowell as a Krytian and tried to arrest him. They ran. Or at least Lowell ran and Hanna was carried on his back. She wasn't much up for running these days. They barely made it out of the city. The two only made it out because some of the few people who knew them helped to sneak them out.

In the few hours that Yuri had been with the Scifos ground rules had to be firmly established. One was no biting. The other was that the two couldn't fight unless it was outside and didn't involve fists. Or biting. They had to establish a lot of rules on that matter. Mostly, because Norien thought that if the children were going to constantly fight they should do so in a civilized manner befitting a gentleman. And because she didn't want them breaking the furniture.

Flynn in the short time had come to understand that Yuri was the most annoying person in the world. Especially, because the halfer would purposely only behave when he knew Norien was looking. It was beyond frustrating. His mother only laughed it off as play, but the two boys knew better. Neither could stand the other so they'd sit across the house and glare at each other. To a child, this was a battle. To an adult, it was amusing.

The affair went on till Norien asked if any of the boys would like to help with dinner. Both rushed to help and she put them to work peeling potatoes. The children kept their feud as they worked. Yuri would peel a potato and Flynn would follow suit. They were so caught up in their fight that they demanded more tasks. In the end, Norien didn't actually have to do any of the actual cooking. And, so the scheming wheels turned as the boys competed to see who could set the table better.

Common sense told her to make sure the two boys sat as far away from each other as possible for a peaceful dinner. But, Norien knew this type of feuding and understood that cure was to tire the two. They sat across from each other and continued their intense staring contest.

Flynn gave a hard kick to Yuri who kept a steady pace as he hit back. Yuri growled as he kept his eyes steady at the blonde. Flynn put his fork down. "Stop growling! It's creepy."

"I always growl! Deal with it." Yuri spat at him as he took another large bite. He kicked Flynn again for good measure. There weren't any rules on kicking.

Flynn kicked back once more and two were now involved in a foot fight under the table.

"Flynn don't call people creepy. That's rude." Yuri chuckled and grin spread on his face. "And, Yuri no growling at the table. It spoils the food."

The smugness from Yuri fell as it was now Flynn's turn to grin excessively before the went back to kicking each other.

Norien rolled her eyes and just went on with her meal. The fight eventually stopped and the children then competed over dirty dishes. With shouts about which was cleaner. With luck, this feud would go on for weeks.

When it came time to sleep, the two eyed each other and the bed. Mostly, Flynn. As an only child who'd never really needed to share the concept was foreign. How was he expected to share anything with someone he hated?

Flynn defended his bed proudly. He stared at Yuri and waited for him to fight back. Yuri always did. To his great surprise, Yuri laid on the hard floor and did his best to get. comfortable. "What are you doing?"

Yuri looked up at the ceiling and wiggled. "You don't want me on your bed, right?"

He had said that. But, Flynn didn't expect Yuri to listen. "You aren't gonna argue?"

"There's no point in arguing over something stupid like this." Yuri sighed and turned on his side. "Besides, I usually sleep on the floor."

"What! Is the orphanage so poor they don't have beds?" The blonde exclaimed.

Yuri sat up and shouted back. "Of course, we have beds, stupid!"

Flynn cocked his head to the side. "So why do you sleep on the floor?"

"I dunno know, why do you not want me on the bed?" Yuri sassed.

It all clicked for the child who admittedly could at times be a little slow. "So, you never used a bed?" Flynn was baffled by this whole realization. "Wow."

"You're really stupid aren't ya?" Yuri said as he rolled his eyes.

Flynn now had an idea forming. "I'll let you sleep on the bed."

Yuri turned to face away from Flynn and flicked something, probably dirt, at his face. "No thanks."

Flynn deflated and let out a whine. "Why not?"

"Because you're weird and stuff. I don't wanna share a bed with you."

Flynn gave up curled on the bed so his back faced Yuri. "Fine." Flynn waited for Yuri to cave and crawl in the bed. He figured the long-haired boy would try, but as sleep took him he was disappointed. He really wanted Yuri to have to owe him.

Yuri lay awake longer and thought over his options. He didn't like homes. Every time he went someone would get scared. Or there wouldn't be food for him. Or something. He was stuck here till they got tired of him. And worse he was stuck with Flynn. Flynn had to be the most annoying person Yuri had ever met. He was an idiot and weird. Plus, he didn't like how Flynn looked at him.

It was like when Norien looked at him. Creepy. Blue eyes were creepy. And then there was the other thing. In the back of his head, Yuri had this feeling he couldn't comprehend. Maybe it had to do with how weird Flynn smelled?

At least Norien was nice. If he put up with Flynn maybe this stay wouldn't be half bad.

She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. One week and Norien still had nothing. Yuri hadn't had bruises when he came. Or the ones she saw were too faded to be of use. The worst of it all was Yuri denied any prodding to his life at the orphanage. Norien was going to keep trying. For the sake of that child, she needed to keep looking. The real problem now though, was the arguing between the two boys.

"I did it better!"

"No, me!

"You just think you did it better! I'm the one who did the better job!"

"You're completely blind! I did way better!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-ha!"

The two arguing children turned to Norien and she rubbed her temple. "Which one of us did it better?"

"Neither," Norien said frankly as she looked at the room. "There's still dust everywhere and neither one of you properly scrubbed the bathroom. As far as I'm concerned, you're both failures."

"What?" They both called in unison.

"Well, it's his fault!"

"No, it's yours!"

The two now jabbed at each other and were a step away from another fight. Norien coughed and the two children cautiously turned their heads. "If you boys are going to argue of this why don't you strive to compete again. And this time, do it properly."

Both boys stopped their fighting and swallowed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, Mommy."

Finath could not get back home sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Felinis: Here is very long chapter that managed to not break my rule of no chapters over 5k words. I know that's a weird rule, but I personally think that when a chapter is over 5k it can be hard to on the reader if they can't take breaks while reading. Also, yes, the next chapter is pretty much halfway done, because this was originally 6k. Enjoy this chapter it was fun to write.**

The two hid in an abandoned town for a long time. It was safe. Or at least safer than large cities where everyone could see them. Hanna hated the abandoned town though. It scared her. The fear of monsters was ever present. Lowell always tried to assure her that nothing could hurt them. That all was fine.

But, that couldn't be true. Not when monsters were so close.

Here in this small abandoned town in the middle of nowhere, they were safe and that was all that mattered. Living in a city was dangerous. Not even guild cities were guaranteed. It exhausted Hanna living without people. "Lowell..." She whispered as she leaned against the wall of a building. He was lying in front of her like a readied shield. "Can't we just go to one town. Just one?"

Lowell looked at her in she assumed was confusion. Sometimes his face was hard to read. Lowell was used to solitude and quiet. To him this was nothing, but Hanna was a social creature. "You know why we can't. People will recognize us. Remember our faces." He leaned into her. "We're safe here. I've been speaking with Kronos. It won't be much longer."

"You keep saying that!" She yelled. "You keep saying it! But, how true is it?" Tears started welling in her eyes and Lowell panicked. He was never sure what to do when Hanna cried. "I'm so lonely here!"

Lowell became hectic and tried to think of anything to say. "I'm here! Doesn't that count for something?"

She glared at him through her teary eyes. "No. It doesn't!" Hanna curled on herself. "I want to talk with others. You may be fine staying here, but I'm not."

Lowell knew it was a bad idea to take her into town. They were only here because at this time they had no direction. But, maybe it be best. If they stayed low and left quickly nobody would know. "Capua Torim isn't too far from here." And it would make her happy. All Lowell ever wanted when he looked at her was for her to be happy. "We can visit and then figure out where to go." He kissed her tears away and she smiled. Deep down though he knew it was a mistake. He could have left her side in the city. If he did that then nobody had to know.

The rain poured down and fists collided in fury. The two boys tussling in the mud furiously. Yuri throttled at Flynn's throat and looked for the first time felt without any doubt hatred. "This all your fault!"

Flynn turned back and forth before finding himself on top of Yuri's small body. "My fault! How is any of this my fault?" He punched the halfer furiously. "You're the one who got us into the mess in the first place."

Yuri kicked his shin and the two flipped again. "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been stupid."

Flynn punched Yuri's gut and used this as a chance to stand up from the mud. "You're just mad that I'm right." Flynn spat a mix of saliva and blood out into the rain. "Stupid halfer." Yuri looked up at him from the mud. "I hate you! It's all your fault we're stuck out here." Flynn looked out at the surging river and hissed. "You're such a loser. No wonder your parents left you."

He smirked for second before reacquainting with the grown. "Take that back!" Flynn got up from the mud again and lunged for Yuri's waist, but the boy held strong and hit Flynn's back repeatedly in rage. Flynn fell and stayed down. "My Mom loved me! I know she did." Yuri recomposed himself. "Olive said so." Flynn panted and Yuri held out a hand that he denied. "Whether we like it or not we're stuck out here. I hate you, but if we don't get back home Miss Norien will cry." Flynn continued to glare. "I don't want that. So, let's work together."

Flynn smacked the hand away and stood up. "Fine, but I still hate you."

"Fine by me." Yuri spat staring out at their surroundings. "Any idea where we are?"

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Why would I know?"

Yuri followed the river upstream through the mud. "I forgot you were an idiot."

Flynn holds himself from resuming their fight. Right now, they need to focus on getting home. Wherever that happened to be.

To grasp this moment one must look back a bit further to the event that lead to our two heroes trapped outside the barrier in freezing rain. This was a memory the two both looked back at with fondness and distaste. Both, having similar, but different reasons.

Flynn played with the children of the Lower Quarter happily. The group played with a makeshift ball stitched together with old rags. As they kicked it about they talked about things they'd heard from adults. Sven looked to Flynn and let out a toothy grin. "Do ya really have the halfer staying with ya?"

Flynn nodded. Much to his displeasure his mother still hadn't gotten rid of Yuri. "Yep."

A red-headed girl named Irene kicked the ball that was thrown her way back to the blonde. "Is he weird? He looks weird."

"Yeah." Flynn kicked it to Irene who passed it to Sven. "Yuri growls and stuff. Plus, he won't sleep on the bed."

Thomas, a boy from the orphanage nodded as he took his turn. "He's weird that way." Thomas stopped and idled through his thoughts. "But, he's not that bad."

Sven heckled and gave the ball a stern kick. "You do something to him, Flynn? We haven't seen him around."

Flynn shook his head and Thomas butted in. "I know why. He's probably hiding from Merlwe. If I were him that's what I'd do."

"Why would he do that?"

Thomas shudders. "Merlwe…" He looks around as if expecting the woman to come out and berate him. "Merlwe is mean." Slowly the other children begin whispering among themselves about some of the things that the woman did. About, certain things that nobody could talk about with adults. All listened, but because they were children didn't understand the graveness of these things. As Flynn kicked the ball he heard his mother calling for him.

Flynn came running despite his burning desire to go play. His mother stood with Yuri in tow. "Would you boys mind doing some quick shopping for me?" It wasn't a request, but Flynn asked if he could refuse all the same. His mother handed him the list along with some funds and pushed the two along. "Have fun!"

Before either child could protest the woman was gone and the two glared at each other.

"This is all your fault." Yuri pouted as they walked together begrudgingly. "I could have done it on my own."

Flynn snorted. "Can you even read?" Yuri stayed quiet and glared at the blonde viciously. So, what if he couldn't? Most the Lower Quarter didn't know how so it couldn't be that important. Flynn though took the silence as a chance to gloat. "Dad says people who read are smarter. So, that makes me better than you."

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

As one might figure this conversation went exactly where you expect it. Nowhere. The boys did grow tired of their arguing and while they were out shopping Yuri felt the back of his hair standing. Someone was watching him. He peered out the corner of his eyes at the tanned skin and disheveled hair.

Yuri might have been young, but he was already well aware that bad things could happen to kids in the Lower Quarter. He didn't know what those things were, but he knew they must be bad. He tapped Flynn's shoulder and the blonde looked with pure disdain. "What?"

Yuri made a small gesture to hint at being quiet. "I think we're being followed."

Flynn tried to look around Yuri at the individual, but Yuri stepped on his foot. "Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"Shh." Olive had told Yuri what to do at times like these. "Don't let him know we saw him. Let's just head home and tell Miss Norien." Adults could take care of someone like that.

Flynn nodded his head and the two walked uneasily from the market space towards home. "Is he still following?" Yuri glanced over and nodded. "Should we run?"

"No. Olive always says running let's 'em know they've been caught." Yuri glanced at the unsettling icy stare he could catch in the distance. "Just keep walking." Yuri looked again. The man was still following. Rain started to drip down and the boys took measures to try and protect the groceries. "Okay, now we run." They skittered along towards the safety of their home and Yuri could still see the man. He was still following now keeping speed. "Keep running." Flynn nodded and the two ran, taking a sharp turn till they were along the edge of the canal that ran through the city. They could still feel that the man's eyes and they both kept moving quickly.

"Hey, wait!" The man called and they panicked. They tried to hurry even faster, but on the wet ground, Yuri found his foot sliding and he crashed into Flynn. The blonde was terrified as the man got closer and the two scrambled to move. "I just wanna talk. No need to get hasty." They both looked at each other wearily, noting that they had accidentally ended up in a dead end. "Hey, you." The man looked to be addressing Yuri. "Ya don't have parents, right?" The man stopped when he noticed the panic in the children's eyes. "I promise, I'm not a bad guy. I just wanna have a nice chat." The silver eyes flicked over to Flynn. "Ya friend can come too if ya like."

The small child shook in terror and clutched Flynn's sleeve. "Flynn, do you know how to swim?"

The blonde gave him a puzzled look. "Sort of."

Yuri looked to the canal and smirked. "Great." Before Flynn could get any explanation, Yuri pulled them both into the canal to be swept by the current. The blonde screamed as he struggled to stay afloat in the dirty canal water. While appearing, soft and still the waters of the canal were often swift and relentless. Yuri had a decent idea on how to float and tried to help keep them both aloft while the call of the bad man faded into the distance.

The children hadn't known though the great length the water would carry them. Now, the two were somewhere on the bank of the river the canal fed into outside of Zaphias. They stopped and collapsed for a long time. They were so tired. Staying afloat had been hard, but fighting each other afterward had left them drained. They were cold too. Soaked to the bone with rain and river water.

"Maybe we should stay and wait here? My Mom will come find us." Flynn wheezed on the shore. He felt so weak.

Yuri shook his head in refusal. "We're outside the barrier. If we stay here, then monster could come." He sat up in annoyance. "We need to head up the river."

Flynn looked out and tried to see the town. "How long do you think we have to walk?"

He looked as well and shrugged. "A lot." The two grumbled in annoyance and kept onward despite their aching feet. The rain just kept on and Yuri was struggling not to shiver. "Come on, I don't wanna be lost in the dark." They pressed on and on. They got lucky and spotted a few groceries that had drifted ashore. Not much, but enough. Eventually, found an outcropping where the land had risen big enough to hide under. The two sat under in silence, staring off into the grey rain.

Yuri broke the silence with an awkward laugh. He didn't feel like laughing, but he was not going to let Flynn know he was scared. "Guess, we're pretty far."

Flynn laughed as well because he didn't want Yuri to know he was about to cry. "Yep." He looked to Yuri who was shaking from the cold. "It's still your fault."

"Stop." Yuri sighed and tried to pull himself tighter for warmth. "I don't wanna fight right now." Flynn didn't either. "Ya think they're looking for me?"

"Mom's probably looking everywhere."

Yuri pouted and rubbed his shoes into the ground. "For you." Nobody looked for Yuri. "I bet your Dad would be out looking if he was here too." Yuri laughed again. "Everyone would probably be glad if I disappeared."

Flynn leaned back as much as he could against the earth behind them. "Yuri…" he paused and it felt weird. The whole time they'd known each other they'd never called the other by name. "Why do you always… say mean stuff about yourself?"

Yuri started scribbling patterns in the mud to distract himself. "What da ya mean?"

Flynn scribbled on the other side out of boredom. "Is it 'cause that Merlwe lady is mean?" Flynn watched the boy stiffen. "Thomas says she always says bad stuff about you." The blonde swallowed his pride. "My Mom really likes you. So, I think if you didn't come home Mom would be sad."

Yuri huffed. "Whatever, stop pretending to be nice already. It makes you look dumb."

Flynn shoved Yuri out into the rain and the fighting resumed all over again. The fighting was short lived this time and the two leaned back against the wall even worse for the wear than before.

The dark-haired boy shivered and he took out one of the apples they had found. "Let's stop fighting." Flynn gave him a speculative scene. "At least, until we get home." He took a bite of the apple and handed it to Flynn.

Flynn reluctantly took the apple and bit into it. "Fine." The blonde boy handed the apple back, thoroughly grossed by Yuri's saliva. "It's really dark."

Yuri nodded and the two flinched when they heard something howling in the distance. The halfer looked out into the night and scooted closer to Flynn. "We should probably stay here." Flynn nodded in agreement as the howl repeated.

Flynn jumped and curled tight next to Yuri. "Maybe if we get real close the monsters will have trouble seeing us."

"Yeah." Despite their both mutual dislike of each other, the boys latched on tight. Fear kept them awake much of the night until exhaustion finally took them both. Flynn slept until the first rays of light shown feeling a large weight on top of him. Yuri had curled on top and his long hair had felt almost like a makeshift blanket. "Hey, wake up!" He didn't stir. Flynn shoved him. "Yuri, wake up!" The long-haired boy continued to cuddle into him and Flynn grumbled in annoyance. Flynn thrust upright knocking Yuri form his makeshift pillow.

"Five more minutes," Yuri grumbled. He was annoyed that the soft squishy thing he was sleeping on was gone but flopped on the ground all the same. Flynn continued to barrage him with demands to wake up. "Too early."

"Yuri, we have to get back home." The halfer remembered yesterday and got up and started walking off. "Where are, you going?"

He wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Bathroom." Flynn not wanting to be left behind and also needing to relieve himself ran after. After taking care of their much-needed business, the two resumed their walk onward. It didn't take long before Yuri grew bored of walking for hours straight with still no clear view of Zaphias.

"This sucks."

"Yeah."

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah."

The two hadn't much in the way of food and the chance of finding any that was sitting on the side of the road was unlikely. Yuri looked at the river and stopped. "What if we caught a fish?"

Flynn's eyes lit up. "That be good." The blonde ran to the edge of the river and stopped. "Do you know how to fish?"

Yuri shook his head. "No." He removed his shoes and crouched in the water. "But, it can't be that hard." Flynn rolled his eyes and sat on the bank. He watched to his amusement Yuri's many vain attempts to lunge for a fish all while laughing. Yuri stood up and walked over to Flynn dripping wet. "What's so funny?"

Flynn didn't try to hide his laughter and kept giggling. "You look so stupid." Yuri kicked water in his face and returned to attempting to catch a fish.

"Like you could do better." Yuri stuck out his tongue and Flynn took this as a challenge. Flynn waded into the water and made a jump for a fish, but only grabbed water. "See."

 _Splash!_

Yuri glared at Flynn and splashed water back in his smug face. Deciding to be mature for a change Yuri went back to his fishing. He stared at the water and watched the silvery fish while Flynn continued to fumble upstream. Yuri felt gears tick into place as he reached a hand and snatched a fish. "I got one!" Flynn looked from the water and watched Yuri carry the fish to shore. The halfer looked to the fish and then to Flynn. "How do we eat it?"

Tried to think of a solution, but didn't know. Mom just made fish on the stove. Flynn didn't understand how a stove worked or the process of how things cooked. "Maybe, we just bite it?"

The fish flopped on the ground. "That sounds gross."

 _Flop_

"Yeah, really gross."

 _Flop_

Flynn shoved the fish towards Yuri. "You caught it. You eat it!"

 _Flop_

Yuri looked at the fish and grimaced. "I bet you're hungrier than me. You have it." Yuri pushed the fish toward Flynn.

 _Flop_

Flynn rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not that hungry! You can have it."

 _Flop_

Yuri growled. "Eat the fish!"

 _Flop. Flop._

The boy picked up the fish cringing from the slimy texture and the wriggling feel in his hands. "Ew." He bit at the scales and immediately dropped the fish and ran to the stream to wash his tongue. "Ew. Ew. Ew!"

 _Flop._

"Oh, come on." Yuri picked up the fish. "It can't be that bad." Yuri bit at the fish breaking the scales and taking a chunk of flesh. Yuri kept it in his mouth for no more than ten seconds before he was joining Flynn at the stream. "Uck! I'm never eating fish again."

"Me neither." And, it is because of this moment Flynn developed a hatred of seafood. "Next time, let's just look for berries or something."

"Agreed."

The two decided wasting their time on finding fish was pointless and chose instead to press onward towards home. It was still a long way off, but they now could see Zaphias in the distance. They'd be home in no time. The distance was still far and the boys walked till they found some trees to rest under for night. Yuri had run up to Flynn proudly holding a rabbit he caught. "We could try and eat this?"

Flynn looked at the rabbit and felt green. "No thanks. I think I'll just eat the berries."

Yuri looked at the rabbit and agreed setting the poor animal down. "I didn't want to eat it either." Flynn ate a handful of wild berries he found growing on a bush before spitting them out. "What's wrong?"

"Sour." Flynn squeaked. Yuri let curiosity get to him a took a bite, spitting out as well. He needed to stop eating random things.

They stared at the stars from underneath their tree. The glow of the barrier could be seen even from where they sat. The beautiful lights shined and Yuri looked in both in a mix of wonder and boredom. Stars were cool, but at the same time ordinary.

"Dad says, the stars have names and stories." Flynn pointing to the stars and naming some. Yuri was sure that he was making up most of what he said. But, he listened earnestly. The stories were cool. "That one's the giant monster that lives across the world."

"What's the monster look like?"

Flynn scrunched his face and tried to remember the details. "I think he said it looks like a giant wolf, but bigger."

"Did he ever fight it?"

Flynn shook his head. "No. He says the monster stays hidden and stuff."

"I bet it's really dangerous."

"Yep."

They stayed silent till Flynn spoke again. "Why do you hate me?"

Yuri curled on his side away from him. "Why does it matter?"

Flynn pulled at the grass. "I just wanna know."

"You wouldn't get it," Yuri muttered under his breath. He didn't like to talk about it, but he figured it must be one of those 'halfer defects'.

The blonde leaned over till his face was hovering over him. "You sure?"

He swatted him away and pouted. "Yes!"

"Tell me."

Yuri ignored him. Flynn shook his shoulders and repeatedly said: "Tell me!"

"Alright, shut up!" Yuri looked at the ground and muttered under his breath.

"What ya say?"

"You smell funny!" Yuri shouted. "You smell like cake and stuff and it's really weird!"

Flynn paused unable to grasp that this entire time Yuri was bothered by the fact that he apparently smelled like cake. "You hate me 'cause I smell funny?"

"I get it. I'm weird," Yuri huffed.

"But, cake smells nice," Flynn said as he smelled his armpit. As far as he was concerned Flynn smelled mud and river water. "Do you hate cake?"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "No. Why would I hate cake?"

"Because you hate me."

"I hate you cause you're weird."

Flynn pondered the logic and came to an answer. "So, because I smell like cake even though I shouldn't smell like cake… which is weird… so you hate me." Flynn digested the sentence and looked over at him perplexed. "That's a really stupid reason."

Yuri grumbled under his breath. Well, Flynn was a stupid person! "Well, why do you hate me?"

Flynn just stared at him as if to say 'I can't believe you felt the need to ask that'. "You bit me eight different times."

"Well, you called me a girl." Yuri huffed still bitter over that subject.

"And, I'm the stupid one here?" Flynn muttered with drenching sass. "I'm gonna sleep."

"I knew you'd think it was dumb." Yuri sighed and tried to get comfortable on the ground.

Flynn laughed. "It's not that stupid. You're just weird."

Yuri grasped at the grass bitterly. "I get it. I'm a freak."

He stiffened when he felt Flynn's hand on his side. "When you caught that fish today it was pretty cool." Yuri looked up at that beaming face. "And, you're good at chores." Flynn twiddled his thumbs in embarrassment. "Plus, you fight really well. Almost better than me."

Yuri held back a retaliation that he did fight better than Flynn. "So what?"

"So… you're weird, but you're also really cool, Yuri."

Yuri laughed from the ground. "Of course, I am! I'm awesome!" He felt his cheeks go a little red and curled to hide his embarrassment. "You can be cool too, Flynn." Yuri swallowed again. "Thanks."

The two didn't have to walk far in the morning. Now that it was morning the two could see they were only ten miles out from the city. They ran once they were in the home stretch and a traveling caravan saw the two boys and welcomed them on for the last leg of the journey.

"Ya kids got lost outside for two days?" the man driving the carriage said in surprise.

"Yep. We followed the river back home." Flynn said as he sat on one of the wooden benches inside.

The burly man smiled. "Good thing we found you."

The woman with her hair wrapped in a headscarf handed them a loaf of bread. "You boys must be hungry." They nodded eagerly and Flynn grabbed the loaf to split it two. Yuri looked at the woman whose green eyes made him feel uneasy. The couple asked questions about them. Nothing big, just little questions.

The woman smiled at Yuri. _"Can you hear me?"_ He looked for the voice, but he couldn't tell where it came from. What was that? _"So, you can."_ Yuri narrowed his eyes at her. _"I promise not to tell."_ What was there to tell?

The carriage came to a halt at the gate as the knights inspected the cart. Once through the couple looked to the small children. "Do you need us to take you home?" The man asked.

"We can make it," Flynn said as the two disembarked. Yes, they'd go to Flynn's home. "Thanks for everything."

"Happy to help."

"Yeah, thanks," Yuri muttered and looked at the woman again.

 _"_ _If you have no home, you could come with us."_ Yuri shook his head _"We'll be here for a few weeks if you change your mind."_

Flynn ran home with glee and relief through the late-midday sun. He flew through the long streets and across the way till he saw the tired form of Norien. The woman looked exhausted and tired as she asked a neighbor if they had seen her children. She felt like crying in her distress as walked down the street.

Norien felt herself pushed back as a sudden weight hugged her. "Mom!"

She looked down to see her children standing in the street. Disheveled and alive. Her face twisted in frustration and Yuri stood between them. He knew this was coming. Yuri had messed up and gotten them in this mess. When he messed up he knew what to expect. "I'm sorry!" he shouted and balled his hands at his side. "It's all my fault. So, please don't be mad at Flynn." Yuri felt his vision blur and wiped at tears that had started to form. He blubbered out broken apologies and waited for that hand to extend.

Norien pulled the two children into a tight hug and tears of relief spilled down. "I'm so happy you're both okay." Yuri stiffened and wondered why he hadn't been hit yet. Norien held them tighter and smiled. "Thank the goddess you're both alright." Through his tears, Yuri asked why she wasn't mad. "I am mad, but I'm so happy to see you." She let them go and smiled. "Let's go home."

 **Felinis: I hope that chapter was good. I loved writing bonding moments, but I'm worried that some of it came off as a little forced. The fish scene might be my favorite thing, because I can almost see this happening with as adults. Also on my profile there are links to my youtube channel where I covered the opening of tales of zestiria the x and a site where I sell anime themed t-shirts. If you want some go check it out.**

 **P.S.- Reviews make me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Felinis: And so the real plot begins**

Hanna rubbed her belly as she laid next to Lowell. "What do you think he'll look like?"

Lowell tilted his head. "Him?"

Hanna nodded. "I keep thinking he'll be a boy."

Lowell's face broke into a large grin. "A son. I like that idea." He ran his hand through her hair and smiled. "Hmm. I'd hope he'd take after you."

"Me too." She said as she rummaged through one of their supply packs for dry rations. "No offense, but I'd like our child to be normal." But, Hanna doubted that the poor child would ever be normal. It is a secret they couldn't hide and would chew at their hearts. Their kid would grow up not like anyone around him. Or maybe it wouldn't be born alive. The thought made Hanna's stomach turn. No, her child would be strong and beautiful. "If he's like me… will it ever show?"

Lowell had to ponder this. He'd never heard of cases like this. He doubted the other Entelexeia could tell him what to do. As wise as Lowell often pretended to be he was still young and foolish. "I hope not. It wouldn't be fair for him. Humans don't take kindly to us."

Hanna laughed. "Yeah, we don't. I almost ran you through on my sword."

"I almost _let_ you run me through with your sword."

"Just admit that you didn't see it coming."

"No, I did." Lowell leaned down and kissed her lips. "The kiss is the part I never expected."

She ran a hand through his long hair. She loved the silky feel it had. "No matter what you'll always be the man I love."

It took two years for Flynn and Yuri to reach the point where they no longer claimed to hate each other. One more and the boys reached a state where they could comfortably refer to each other as friends. It is sad to say that in the many years that Yuri lived with Flynn that the nun Merlwe would never receive punishment for her acts. In the end, the woman got away with it, but sometimes that was life. Yuri did outgrow his trauma for the most part and had a good life living with Flynn and Norien.

Finath, while a good man, never quite accepted him. Yuri had come to understand that at this point some would just hate him. It was the state of things. He never met the Krytian woman again either. He heard her when she left though. It scared him because now he could hear the voices of the Krytians who wandered through Zaphias. All asking things about his home and parents. They knew him and shook fear in his heart. It was sickening. He felt like he was going insane.

And, when he was ten…

To the people who lived in the Lower Quarter it had been strange to witness the changes that had come over the resident halfer. The boy who liked being alone and growling disappeared into a youth that was a little needy and for the most part kind. It seemed like a miracle and Norien developed a reputation as beast tamer with children. The real credit on taming Yuri came down to Flynn.

The night it happened was four months after Yuri turned ten. They've never been able to explain why it happened. Thinking back, maybe he was just at that age.

He'd been tired all day. Not sick. Just tired and sporting a headache. Norien put him to bed early and left him in the room. Yuri doesn't remember much about that moment. He remembers the cold and the way his body shook. The splitting pain in his head and the way he screamed.

The new moon looking down from that window.

Norien had rushed into the room first and had seen the sight. It chilled her. The child she lovingly cared for was writhing on the bed in pain. Blood dripped from his head and he growled. It wasn't Yuri's usual hum of displeasure. This was the cry of an animal.

"Yuri?" She asked, but the boy wouldn't answer. He just cried out in the garbled nonsense that Norien understood as pain. She brushed back his hair to find the wound. Her hand trembled when she felt it. They couldn't be, but they were.

"Nori, what's wrong?" Finath who was home for a change looked at his wife's pained face and the boy crying in pain. "What's wrong with Yuri?"

Flynn peeked into the room at the sight of his friend. "Mom, is Yuri sick?"

Norien recomposed herself. "Flynn, Yuri is in a lot of pain. If you got him a cloth to bite it would help a lot." He nodded and left to get a rag from the kitchen. "Finath, we need to find a Krytian, now!"

"Why? Nori, what's happening to him?" Finath approached and Norien stopped him. Finath didn't need to get closer to see them glinting in the moonlight. "Nori!" He hissed pulling the sword that never left his side. "Get away from that thing."

"Don't you dare touch him!" She stood tall and Finath looked down at her bitterly. "Finath, if you hurt him in any way I will leave and take Flynn with me."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" He looked at the child and cringed. "That thing isn't human! It's not even Krytian." Finath desperately hoped his wife would see. "We need to take that child to a priest or the knights. Whatever is happening it's not normal!"

"I don't care." Norien grabbed the sword by the blade. "Yuri is part of this family and I'll do what I can to protect him."

The poor boy who'd watched the affair go on tugged on his father's arm. "Dad, what are you doing?" Fear and worry laced his eyes.

Finath sighed and sheathed the sword now stained with his wife's blood. "Nothing." He looked to Norien. "I'll try to find someone."

Flynn handed his mother the rag. "Mom, what's happening to Yuri?" The halfer' s screams were muffled by the rag Norien placed in as gag. If the boy kept screaming like this then it was guaranteed someone would come asking about the noise.

His mother looked so solemn as she sat beside his friend. Flynn had been scared to approach but did so in small steps.

The blonde always described the sight as disturbing, yet enchanting. A macabre vision of beauty. Eyes shut in pain, but opening to reveal a glow to them. The long obsidian hair stained with blood. And, there glinting in the moonlight they were. A deep red like coral spiraling from the side of his head budding outward. Horns like the ones on dangerous monsters.

Flynn shook his mother's arm in hysterics. "Mom, Yuri's turning into a monster!"

Norien shook her head and tried to calm her son. "Yuri is going to be just fine. I'm going to go get some water. You stay and make sure he's okay."

Flynn sat down beside Yuri and took his hand. It was ungodly warm and Yuri's nails dug into his skin. "Please be okay."

Finath came back an hour later with no luck. He had searched the streets earnestly with no luck. He stayed away from the room and sat somberly while his wife and kids hovered over the creature living in their home. He should tell someone, but then what would happen to the child? No, he'd keep this to himself. His mouth felt sour.

Monster.

Norien ended up using medicine and home remedies so Yuri would sleep. When he didn't seem to be in pain he just stared and breathed heavily on the bed. His body burned to the touch and he shook with fever. Norien had asked again if anyone had seen a Krytian. If they could find one maybe they could explain this. Perhaps, this was just something that happened. Maybe it was normal.

They had to tie him up on the fourth day. Yuri wasn't in the right mind. There was no way Yuri would have ever consciously attacked Norien. The boy could barely get mad at her let alone develop a sense of bloodlust. She had been trying to help feed him when he bit her with enough force to draw blood. Finath had to hold him down while he crawled at the floor like a mad dog. There was no humanity in his eyes. Nothing. No sign that he was aware.

The aggression faded again while Flynn stayed to watch over his friend closely. He kept talking to Yuri in hopes that he'd snap out of this trance. He didn't. Flynn was forced to watch his friend crawl around in confusion. His eyes never looking at anything but staring wide and empty. Yuri would always head to where he was though, as he was some sort of anchor for reality. It wasn't often he would move. Mostly, Yuri slept and Flynn would hold his hand.

As far as the halfer was concerned, he was caught in a haze as his head pained and his blood boiled. It went on for what seemed like forever to him. Only when the morning dawned a week later did the throbbing stop and he became lucid enough to understand where he was. Yuri felt Flynn's hand on his own and cracked his eyes open.

"Flynn?" He croaked and the blonde snapped awake.

"Yuri!" The blonde rushed to touch his forehead worry lacing his face. "Are you... how do you feel?"

"Tired." So tired. Everything felt so fuzzy and heavy. "My head hurts." Yuri felt muffled confusion when he saw Flynn's face. "Did I miss breakfast?" Flynn cried and for the life of him, Yuri couldn't understand why. As far as he knew he just slept all night. Maybe he'd been sick a day? As he moved to scratch his head he felt the horns and panicked. He scrambled upwards and ran to the mirror.

Red horns jutting from the side of his head. Not long, but there. Yuri looked at his hair and wondered if it had always been so long. It was past his back and he could swear it had been shorter.

Norien and Flynn looked from behind nervously. "Miss Norien, what happened to me?" He felt the horns and cringed. "Am I a monster?"

Norien hugged him closely and whispered words of reassurance. "Everything's fine. We'll figure this out." She held some of his hair. "We can find out a way to get rid of these horns." Norien set him down in the chair and took a sharp knife to the horns. She managed to cut to the base over the course of a few hours while Yuri did his best not to squirm. It stung as she slowly dug into the nerves.

Yuri never got an answer to why this happened to him. He tried to seek out a Krytian so they could tell him anything about what had happened to no avail. He would have flares of what Norien called his 'condition' from time to time his whole life. It wouldn't last as long as that first time and most times he was lucid. Flynn never spoke about those times unless he thought Yuri was in danger.

Yuri was thankful for that. He wanted to forget that problem as much as he could.

Yuri never saw Finath after that first time. He died in some far-off battle. A year later a plague swept Zaphias. It had been the most horrific thing to watch in his life. People that he once knew slowly died and disappeared forever. Olive and the nice man who ran the bakery. Mr. Glimore and Ms. Marisha down the lane. Thomas from the orphanage and Francis who once stole his ball. All gone.

It all fell apart. Yuri watched as slowly the woman who took care of them fell apart. The disease took her like everyone else. At first, she just coughed from time to time. Then came the sores and the stomach problems. Bit by bit the strong, beautiful woman who shined like the sun burned away to ash. All that was left was a cold corpse. Yuri had watched untouched by the disease and thought he was better off dead when Flynn started coughing. If Flynn died, then there was nothing. Absolutely, nothing.

By then the cure for the plague the nobles had hoarded was finally cheap enough that with the money Yuri scrounged by selling his horns on the black market he could save Flynn. From those days on things like Norien's death and his condition became forbidden topics. Nobody had to know. Not even Hanks who took them in. It was nothing they needed to talk about.

 **Felinis: I never said that Yuri was half-Krytian. You all just assumed like everyone else in the story**


	8. Chapter 8

**Felinis: The passion is just burning so deep right now that I can't stop.**

His kind didn't take well to human forms. Lowell was beginning to learn that the hard way. The more he stayed this way for Hanna the less he could feel the movement of aer in the world or the power he had. Love had in a clichéd twist of irony made him weak.

Lowell's true form was now hard to hold for long periods of time. It seemed that the human shape was now replacing his old one. He wondered if this was what his brethren had been meaning when they told him not to linger. In three years, he'd already lost so much strength.

It felt odd to need a sword in battle and to rely on human artes. Hands were another oddity that Lowell had a hard time getting used to seeing when he woke up. He used to drift back into his form as he slept, but now he woke each day looking like a Krytian male. Lowell still didn't feel hunger though. If he started craving human food, then it would mean he had lost himself to this form.

At first, he took the form to spy on humans, but then he met Hanna. He fell for her and instead of being a phantom that spied on the knights he became a fixture who watched her. He loved her truly and didn't want to leave her. But, without that power how well could he really protect her.

Lowell thought of the pregnancy she had just announced. He'd never be able to protect that child like he could in

 _"_ _Does it hurt?" Norien asked as she shaved at the base._

 _Yuri shook his head as he sat in the chair. "Not much. It sort of stings."_

 _She hummed as she smoothed them over so they'd be better hidden under his hair. They'd grow back, but for now, he looked like a normal boy. "It's a shame."_

 _"_ _What is?" He asked as she fluffed his hair._

 _"_ _The horns are quite pretty." Norien's smile shined from behind and Yuri fidgeted happily. "It's just sad that no one can see them."_

Yuri handed Flynn the knife and leaned back in the chair bitterly. The horns never went away. By fifteen shaving them was an exact science for the boys. Flynn cut them down and held the horns in his hands. A few days prior Yuri had another flare. During those times the horns would grow back furiously and had to be sawed down completely. Most times Yuri could get away with only sanding the stubs down every few weeks. The bases stayed there always just out of sight as tiny bumps.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Yuri said as Flynn happily placed the horns into a knapsack before setting to sand. "Do you like it when I suffer?"

Flynn smiled as he took the rough paper to the stub. "I like it when we can make some cash." Over the years, the blonde had become rather devious. Sometimes, Yuri thinks that had they not already decided on the path of knighthood Flynn could have become a powerful member of the underground circles. Flynn had taken to selling the horns for quick cash over the years under the guise that the horns were a type of coral or some other oddity. "Your 'condition' hasn't acted up for a while."

Yuri sighed and stood from the chair. "Yeah." He walked to the dresser and slipped on a shirt. "I was hoping it wouldn't." He'd managed to go over two months without any problem.

He headed out to do odd jobs around the city. They had to make a living and surviving here was tough. Yuri put his efforts into making sure there was food and that Flynn didn't cook. The man was a disaster in the kitchen.

While doing a job that had him walking around in the sketchier parts of the city he walked by the scruffy looking man. Tanned skin and messy hair. Something about gave him a sense of déjà vu. Yuri was carrying crates into a shop for delivery. A hard job as the boxes were heavy, but nothing he couldn't handle.

The man was watching him closely and headed towards him. "Hey, kid ya need a job?"

Yuri rolled his eyes at the man. It was too early for this. "I'm flattered, but I don't do that." It wasn't uncommon for people in this part of town to partake in the unsavoriness of prostitution. For some reason, Yuri was often asked. Maybe it was the hair. "Besides, I am working now. Piss off, old man."

"I'm not old!" The man yelled and pulled back his hair to show off his features. "Look at this face? Does this look old to ya?"

He ignored the man. "Yeah, you look thirty. That's old."

The man pouted. "Brat." There was something about the look in his face that made Yuri uncomfortable. "I gotta ask, but how's life treating ya?"

Yuri looked at him speculatively. "Fine." Where was this geezer going with this?

"Good to hear." The man leaned against the wall. "Hate to see a kid like ya suffer."

"Says the man asking for a prostitute." Yuri hissed.

"I wasn't gonna ask for that." The man leaned back and eyed Yuri slowly. The man sighed inside. The kid was the spitting image of his father. Long dark hair, androgynous face, and a lithe frame. Hanna's crisp eyes saved the kid from looking like a carbon copy. He'd seen Yuri around over the years. The boy looked to be growing up well despite his conditions. He tried each time to talk with him, but the kid usually ran. "I just was offering a way to make some extra cash."

Yuri raised a brow slowly. "What you have in mind?"

"Just transporting some goods. Nothing too fancy." He wasn't lying about the job and he owed Hanna's son at least this much. No, the man owed him more. Far more than any amount of good deeds he could collect in a lifetime. "Ya see there's this package I need to get from some folks."

"Then get it yourself." Yuri was five seconds from walking away. This sounded like bad news. These kinds of deals usually led to someone disappearing and if that happened… Well, Yuri always figured if his secret got out then he'd either be killed as a monster or tortured as a lab rat. Both options sucked.

"I can't!" He said and blocked Yuri's path sporting a large grin. "See, I can't let these guys know it's me. But, I have to get it for my boss. I'm in a bit of a bind." It wasn't exactly a lie. Not entirely the truth.

"Sounds like a personal problem."

"Look, I'll pay you four-hundred gald up front and another two for delivery." The man jangled his coin purse and Yuri thought it over with a sigh. Six-hundred gold was a lot of money around here. Which meant this was risky as hell or a lie, or Yuri found someone who could help feed everyone he knew for a month. A lot of people were having troubles lately.

"I'll do it."

And, Yuri did. He kept telling himself he'd stop after one job, but the money was addicting. The jobs were simple and never seemed dangerous. Just simple delivery jobs every few months. He'd the gald drop it off with folks who needed it and kept the rest stashed away. Yuri kept the jobs a secret, even from Flynn. As long as they could eat it was fine. Of course, the secret didn't last long. Keeping things from Flynn was practically impossible and Yuri was impressed he managed to hold out more than a week.

When he came home that night Flynn had been drinking. Yuri would like to say that this was an unusual sight, but sadly he was used to seeing this tragedy play out. Laws on alcohol were very loose in the Lower Quarter. If you could buy a bottle you could drink. Simple as that. At first, drinking booze was something they did one time for the sake of being rebellious because Hanks disliked it. Then, Flynn would start drinking whenever he was reminded of Norien. Some cases Flynn would drink when Yuri had a flare so strong he lost himself. And today, it was because he was mad.

Flynn sat at the table with the purse Yuri used to hide his gald aside a bottle of cheap booze. Yuri had just come home early from work. His stubs were aching and Yuri had learned over the years that when that happened he'd have a flare. Flynn didn't turn to greet him. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

Yuri stiffened. "Eventually."

Flynn stood up slowly and his body was tense and taught. "How did you get it?" Flynn turned and looked at him with a look of dread. "Yuri, tell me you haven't done anything stupid."

Yuri slumped his shoulder in annoyance and walked past him to the one bed they shared. "It's fine Flynn." He pulled off his shoes and rubbed his head. They were starting to burn. "This old man pays me to get packages for him. It's totally safe."

"No, it's not! If you're getting paid this much for delivering packages then there's gotta be more to it." Flynn yelled. "How do you know this guy isn't a smuggler or worse?"

Yuri glared at him and hissed at the pain in his head. Man, and he'd had a flare just a few days ago. It never went away. "I don't, okay. But, it's no different than what you do!"

"What I do doesn't put us at risk." Flynn's eyes stared back in drunk anger. "What if something happened to you? Did you think of that?"

Yuri lied on his side. "I'll stop, alright! There, problem solved."

"No," Flynn muttered. "It's not solved. You keep hiding things from me and it's not fair." Turned to face the wall and did his best to stay comfy. "Why didn't you tell me it was getting worse?"

Yuri chuckled hollowly. "What do ya mean? I'm fine."

Flynn pulled Yuri over and the halfer cringed at the look on his face. "Hanks said you collapsed a few days ago while helping out in the kitchen. That's never happened before. That shouldn't be happening!"

"I was just feeling sick."

"You don't get sick! You've never been sick once." Yuri swallowed because Flynn was right. Yuri didn't catch colds or flues. Never even a cough. "What happened."

Yuri had to focus because the pain was beginning to burn. "I dunno know." He looked at his hand as the nails started to grow claw-like. That was new. "Look it's nothing." He turned on the bed again trying to get comfy and deciding to just lie on his back and wait. He'd just close his eyes and pretend Flynn wasn't there.

"Yuri!"

"You wouldn't get it." Which was code for 'I don't want to talk about it because then I'd have to figure out a way to explain the weirdness that is my fucked-up life'. It was a very standard code.

"Dammit Yuri, you always say that." Flynn hit the bed and watched as Yuri opened his mouth to speak only for the words to just die on his tongue. Yuri used to have a hang on this to a degree and would stay himself. He'd be in pain and occasionally scream, but he could still function. When this happened, Yuri stopped existing and it was occurring more now. Hanks said that Yuri's eyes had glossed over and he just stood there for almost an hour that day. Flynn had been seeing similar things too. Sometimes Yuri would zone out while looking at the window. One case during a flare he had started talking in some strange garbled nonsense that could hardly be called words.

It all worried him.

Yuri stared at Flynn his eyes somewhat glowing. "Yuri?" Nothing came from his friend's mouth. Empty emotion and then like a snap fury. Yuri jumped for Flynn who rolled off the bed to watch as Yuri bit and clawed at the mattress before looking back to Flynn. Yuri hadn't been aggressive in almost a year. It happened from time to times, but it was never a good sign. Flynn stood slowly as he went to the cupboard for supplies he kept for such times. He grabbed the bone and tossed it at Yuri who gnawed at it wildly a few minutes before growing bored and curling on the bed. Flynn looked at the hands and poured himself another glass. Yuri curled next to him lapped a few sips from the cup. "You're easily the most infuriating person on the planet."

Yuri nuzzled at his neck and Flynn tried to hide the deep red on his face. Even if Yuri never remembered these moments it didn't change how embarrassing it was. The halfer still always said he smelled weird. Like chocolate and hazelnut. Yuri said that sometimes he could tell where Flynn was by scent or because he recognized his breath. An unusual quirk that Flynn kind of accepted. But, then Yuri was unusual in his entirety. Flynn combed his hand through Yuri's hair. It was always soft. Yuri let out a strange sound from his mouth and a somber smile fell on his lips. He'd be okay. Yuri always was.

Flynn still worried. One day Yuri could not wake up. If the claw were any indication this might get worse with age. Then there was the fear of what might happen if Yuri joined the knights. If he got found out, then Flynn could expect the worst. Maybe, it best if Yuri never joined at all. Yuri would though because that was their promise, but this might be one best broken. Yuri began to writhe in pain as the horns started to grow. Flynn grabbed the gag to muffle the cries and kissed him once before stuffing it in.

Yes, that might be best. He could dissuade Yuri with some work and he'd never need to know. Not this or any of the kisses he greedily stole without his friend's knowledge. Flynn sat by and held Yuri's hand with a silent plea.

 _Please come back soon._

 **Felinis: Flynn is the type of guy that if pushed in the right (or wrong direction) could easily become that character that always kills people with a smile. A perfect gentleman upfront, but probably screaming profanities at you in his head.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Felinis: I'm gonna be brutally honest. Right now, this is the closest thing I have to socializing. I just don't have any friends at my college and I'm way to terrified and full of anxiety to leave my room longer than I absolutely have to. Yeah, I'm really pathetic. These notes are like my diary entries.**

"Hanna." Lowell bit his lip as he stood next to the human he'd fallen for. "I'm not human." He was looking out from the chilly mountain air down below. His hair fluttering behind in the breeze.

Hanna laughed and jabbed him in the elbow. "Of course, not. You're Krytian, after all." Her silver eyes lost their mirth when she saw his downtrodden face. Lowell always smiled. Even in hardship, he smiled. Even with tears, he smiled. "Lowell?"

"I'm not a Krytian. Although, we are related." He sighed and his wine eyes looked down solemnly. He was tired of secrets. "I- I'm…" He swallowed hard and tried to think what he could say to her. That he was a monster? That the everything was a lie? No, Lowell had told her the truth many times, but he doubted she'd see it that way. There was nothing he could say and so he stayed silent and stepped back a bit.

Hanna saw the flash of light and then a monster stared down at her with glinting horns. Hanna reached for the sword at her side and ran in fear towards the creature. This was a monster. Or maybe this was a dream? Yes, it must be, because Lowell could never be a monster. Lowell was always joking and teasing Damuron. He was always playing around with kids in the towns. He was kind and sweet. He could be naïve, yet wise. He wasn't Lowell. But, then eyes. The monster had such sad eyes. She dropped the sword and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around as much as she could. Hanna looked at his face and smiled. His body was soft and she chuckled to herself. "This form is actually kind of cute."

"You think so?" Lowell's voice rang in her head and Hanna did her best to hide her surprise. She didn't think he could speak.

"Yes, you're very fluffy." The familiar light blinded her and Lowell's arms were now enveloping her. She could still fear his tears. "I'm still afraid." She muttered and he tensed. "I'm afraid, but that's still you. That's still you, isn't it?"

His voice shook. "Yes."

Hanna cupped his face. "Then I'll just have to face my fear." She kissed him again. This time more passionately.

The days when Flynn would consider scamming someone out of their coin or had it in him to steal food ended by the time they were seventeen. The guy straightened up and became more of the perfect good guy that people saw in the commandant. Yuri was annoyed by the whole thing. Flynn was so uptight that Yuri found it frustrating.

Then there was the mother-henning he kept doing because apparently, Yuri's conditions made the halfer delicate. He had horns growing out his head it wasn't like he had the plague. Hell, he couldn't catch plague even if he tried. And, Yuri had simply to see if could. He was always questioned on whether he was okay or not, but Yuri was fine. His condition hadn't acted up in almost a year. Mostly, because Yuri figured out the triggers through testing.

Rule 1. Interact with blastia as little as possible

Yeah, he'd learned that being around cores made him act up. Something about the humming sound they gave off messed him up. Although, Flynn swore he was exaggerating how loud the devices were. Yuri could hear it though. It wasn't a bad sound. It made him nostalgic in a sense. Almost, as if he was hearing a once familiar melody. He'd been working on a tolerance because apparently, every time Yuri started to listen to the humming he started speaking in a series of garbled nonsense. Which, was as Flynn put it was creepy. So, from time to time Yuri would sit by the fountain and listen to the blastia core. The more he listened the easier it was to tune out the noise. It was relaxing and it made him feel oddly normal for a few brief relief.

Rule 2. Don't look at the sky

Moonless nights had a strange effect on him. It took a while for him to notice. On the days when he lost himself, he usually remembered looking up at the moon at one point. Flynn was the one who figured out that new moons caused the greatest triggers. It seemed that when he looked to the sky though, they were more likely to occur so Yuri kept his eyes down. If he didn't have to look up, then the flares probably wouldn't happen and his horns wouldn't regrow. Though, sometimes when food was tight he'd 'accidentally' slip up. He missed the stars. Sometimes, he'd look up just for that.

Rule 3. Avoid animals

That was more of a personal rule than something he really needed to follow. Yuri avoided animals because he could understand them. It was more than just a little creepy. If he'd been a kid when it started happening, then Yuri would probably be gung-ho about the whole thing. But, as a teen… As a teen who just wanted to fit in; waking up and realizing that the yelling coming down the street wasn't a neighbor, but a noisy dog was disturbing. He didn't tell Flynn about it. Just stated he wasn't a fan of pets. He didn't like being able to know what an animal was saying. And it's not like they had anything worth mentioning. It usually came down to food.

Rule 4. Don't get too close to people

…Yuri couldn't explain it, but there was something in the way humans smelled. He'd had that problem even as a little kid. He got kicked out of one home because he told the woman living there that she smelled of rotten fruit. Yuri learned the hard way that humans didn't smell things like Yuri could. He could tell a good egg from a rotten one with a whiff. Everything had a smell to it. Often, the scents in the Lower Quarter were unpleasant. Which was why Flynn was odd. The only time didn't smell sugary was when he was sick. When that happened, the smell would start to turn acidic. Yuri didn't like admitting it, but cuddling Flynn was really nice. His smell was comforting and his body was warm. Yuri figured that his powerful senses wouldn't do anything, but sometimes when snuggling up to Flynn his horns would grow and he'd wake up with blood on his hands. It was an accident, but they were always accidents. Yuri took this as a sign that he needed to stay away from physical contact. He didn't want to hurt Flynn again or worse.

The claws were annoying but manageable. They didn't retract so they needed to be clipped which wasn't a big deal. Even if he laxed nobody noticed long nails.

At dinner that night they had another talk. Flynn would constantly bring up how they were almost adults and that they could join the knights soon. Tonight though, he started talking about how dangerous it would be for Yuri.

"Flynn, I've got myself under control. I can join the Knights." Yuri rolled his eyes as he spooned another mouthful of the watery soup. "Plus, it's not like I'd be alone."

Flynn huffed. "I can't always watch out for you." He stirred his spoon in the soup bitterly. "If you have an episode what will you do?"

"I said, I can take care of myself!" Yuri pushed the bowl aside no longer hungry. A part of him felt he should be ashamed of himself for wasting the food, but he couldn't find it him to care. "I don't need you to babysit me for my whole life."

Flynn dropped the spoon into the soup. "You think I want to babysit your ass all the time?" He kicked Yuri from under the table because there were no rules on kicking. "My whole life feels like it's centered around your problem. I can't go one minute without thinking about it!"

Yuri kicked back. "Oh, so your life is fucked up by this? I'm sorry. I didn't ask to have, fucking, horns growing out of my head!" He stood up. "If I'm such pain in the ass, then maybe I should just leave so you can be a big shiny knight by yourself."

Flynn got up and stood by the window. "Fine by me. That be the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Great!" Yuri slammed the door and disappeared.

Flynn grimaced. "Oh, dear." He ran a hand through his hair. That might have worked a little too well. Fuck. IF he chased after Yuri things would just get worse. He couldn't believe what he'd said. He hadn't meant any of it. He loved Yuri, even the halfer didn't know. Shouldn't know. If Yuri did he'd be forced to hear his answer and… Yuri had told him once that he couldn't grasp the concept of wanting to have sex with a person of any gender. Nor did he understand what romance was and how one felt love towards other humans. Yuri knew affection, but love was a foreign concept. Flynn dug through the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of merlot. It was never too early.

Yuri took his anger out on crates on the side of the road. Fuck Flynn. Yuri climbed inside the church window with practiced ease. Once inside, he plopped on one of the pews and crossed his arms. Yuri came to the church to think from time to time. Most people didn't bother him and at night it was empty. He smelled the stench of her from afar and sighed. This was the one downside of coming here.

Rancid grapes and stale mud. She used to smell like herbs and fresh turned earth.

Her wiry hair hung in a long braid and the familiar holy symbol on her neck glinted under the faint candlelight. "I thought it was ya." Her voice hissed. Yuri wondered why he'd ever been afraid of her. When he looked at her closely she was nothing but a frail old woman. These days she resembled more a walking skeleton than a human being. "Ya and that friend have a fight?"

Yuri stayed silent, but Merlwe shambled over with heavy steps to another empty pew and sat. The candlelight flickered and Yuri felt sad. She had once looked so strong. So, imposing. Time just withers people away. He no longer felt anything for her but pity. They were silent, but he eventually spoke. "What's it to you?"

Merlwe made a laugh that was coarse like sand. "Ya only come here when there's been a fight. So, what's got ya soiling my church this time?"

Yuri leaned back at the stained-glass the only valuable part of the church. Olive had loved that window. She'd polish it often, but after she died no matter how much they cleaned it there was never any shine. Many things had died with Olive, even Merlwe. The woman sitting next to him was a ghost that had yet to pass. "He's making a big deal about me joining the knights. I can handle myself, but he's taking the halfer thing too hard."

"I see." Yuri could practically hear the crunch of her joints as she turned her head towards him. Her eyes still looking at him like he was a plague. "Ya friend is right. A monster like ya does not belong in the empire's sheath."

Yuri wasn't surprised by her words. "Of course, you'd say that. After all, I'm descended from a race of monsters walking in human skin, right? So, if I joined I'd ruin the holiness of it all." You know, when he was a kid the insults were just terrible words, but now that they had a ring of truth it stung with sharp irony.

Merlwe slowly lets out a sigh. "Ya are a monster. The Krytians are a race that should have never been." Silence took the air for another long minute. "But, that's not what makes him right. Ya are a halfer and society will never accept ya. If ya tried to join the Knights they'd either reject ya or send ya to a nowhere outpost and never speak of ya." She laughed darkly as if finding the idea amusing.

"Then I'll hide it." He smirked.

"Ya can't. Olivia would have done so if she could." Merlwe said bitterly. She always spoke of Olive with bitterness. "Ya cursed eyes can't be changed."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "This again? I don't even get what's weird about my eyes. They look just like everyone else's."

"No! They're not!" Her voice cuts darkness and Yuri locked with her gaze. "Ya have the eyes of a monster. Even as babe ya had that look. Like ya could see things." She trembled and tore from it. "Like to ya, everything was different." She was right there. Yuri didn't see normally. He never mentioned to anyone, because up till a few years ago, he didn't realize it was strange. He thought all people could see the colors emanating from things like smoke. Nobody talked about it, but that didn't mean they didn't see it. He also figured they saw the netting in the stars or the green bubbles that welled up from the ground. But, he let it slip and now he knew better. He didn't even see the world like a human.

"Even if I do see things differently if I prove I'm a good knight then it doesn't matter."

"Ya'll never go anywhere."

Yuri smirked. "That's up for me to decide."

"Fool."

The fight blew over once Yuri came home and calmed an intoxicated Flynn. His friend wasn't the best of drunks. They argued in the morning, but forgot the matter, because there were more important things. When recruitment came around Yuri stayed behind long enough for Flynn not to see him tagging behind. They made a promise and they had a dream. One he wanted to keep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Felins: I'm sick as fuck right now. I wrote this in the brief spans of me being awake enough to write.**

"I don't get what ya see in him," Damuron said as he and Hanna ate dinner at a quaint restaurant. "He's a weirdo, Hanna. Plus, ever notice how he doesn't eat."

Hanna laughed. "Lowell's a great guy. He's kind and generous and- "

"Probably a guild spy." He interrupted and took a bite of his curry. "If I were you I'd distance yourself."

Hanna smiled giddily, and worry filled Damuron. "Actually." She held up her hand where a beautiful ornate gold locket sat. "He says that he wants to marry me." Hanna's hands ran over the locket's surface. "He said, that he didn't have money for a ring just yet, but that he wanted me to have this. Isn't it lovely?"

He looked at the joy in Hanna's face. It was so strong and pure. Damuron didn't like Lowell much. Didn't trust him. The guy just showed up and started swooning over Hanna like an idiot. Plus, he was a Krytian. Nothing good could come from this kind of union. "Hanna, have you thought about what this means? You've only known the guy a few years. And, he's a Krytian. They'll never approve the marriage."

Her face soured and she put the locket back in her pocket. "I know. I've thought it over a long time." Hanna's eyes sparked with a new fire. "I'll stand by Lowell come hell or high water." Damuron sighed and let the matter go. If Hanna was determined there was nothing he could do about it. "Besides, the sex is amazing."

He spat out his water and coughed.

He watched Yuri show up from a distance and felt a shiver flow through. Why would the boy come here? He was choosing death. Once Alexei saw him, then he'd probably send someone for his head.

The commandant's cold eyes drifted to Yuri and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is _it_ doing here?" Alexei hissed. "You said it was disposed of."

He tried to laugh it off as a coincidence. "It sure looks like him, it's probably just a look alike."

Alexei stared at the boy and snapped his fingers. A medic came running up nervously. "Yes, commandant?"

"I want blood samples taken with today's physical." The medic nodded and walked off. "Hmm, if he is the child then he could be useful." A smile graced Alexie's lips. "Your blunder might have helped us out in the long run."

Flynn had of course been angry to see Yuri there, but not surprised. He should have known better than to think that Yuri would stay back. That wasn't his style. Getting into the knights wasn't hard, at least for him.

Yuri, on the other hand, was outed as a halfer in the first few hours. The man doing his physical had freaked out and sanitized his hands until they were raw. He muttered under his breath about halfer diseases and plagues. Of how Yuri had cursed him. His eyes rolled.

Right, because he could do that.

If Yuri had a gald for every time some idiot mentioned him being cursed, then he and Flynn would never have gone hungry. Oh, well. Not his fault people were xenophobic. Yuri from that moment on dealt with the whispers people made and the venomous glances. They stopped when the commandant approached him.

He felt his body freeze as a cold sweat broke out. Red smoke drifted off him and the scent... The scent was the deep irony tang of blood muddled with ozone. "What's your name, boy?"

Yuri straightened up and remembered the note he'd found in his pocket when he arrived. The person who put it in had smelled eerily familiar. The note had said to run and not let anyone know his name. While looking at this man, Yuri felt the need to trust the note.

"It's Yuri, just Yuri, sir. I don't have a full one." He was orphan so it was a buyable excuse.

The commandant's smirked. "Well, we'll need to fix that. How do you expect to rise through the ranks without one?"

"Sir?"

Alexei placed a hand on his shoulder and the people watching gasped. "This man should be respected for his bravery. It is not often that a man born between races finds the strength to join the knights. Even more, so with the previous tensions between us. Yet, here he stands ready to fight for the empire." Ah, so that was it. Yuri was going to be used for propaganda. "We should all learn from this young man. Yuri Lowell, I look forward to seeing you as a member of the imperial knights."

The crowd cheered and Yuri looked to Alexei wide-eyed. "Lowell, sir?"

"Yes, I thought it would suit you." Alexei smiled and Yuri felt fear. "I hope you don't mind."

Yuri smiled and grit his teeth. "No, sir."

This man- Alexei- He knew Yuri. There was no way he came up with that name off his head. And, his eyes... eyes like a beast who found its prey. Then maybe he knew what he was. If that was true... No, it could be a coincidence. But, Yuri didn't believe that.

Yuri was certain that he got in because of the commandant's speech alone. None of the instructors liked him or wanted to tolerate him. That is all but a few lechers who had an idea that Yuri would sleep with them for a good grade. It felt like an unbelievable stroke of luck that both he and Flynn were assigned to Shizontania. And by, Yuri meant he didn't believe it in the slightest.

Apparently, Flynn had traded letters with the person who was actually supposed to go there. It hadn't been hard. The guy was apparently some stuck-up noble who was disgusted by the mere thought of standing near Yuri.

Yuri didn't want to admit it, but he was glad to have Flynn with him. It meant that he'd have at least one familiar thing with him.

Shizontania was a nice little town. Not much to it, but nice. The air tasted strange. It felt charged and a little greasy. The knights there were relaxed and casual compared to the ones in the capital. A nice change of pace.

The one thing he really disliked was that he got assigned to babysitting the dogs. It was annoying.

The puppies were the awful. Large-mouthed and rude. Repede was the worst of the bunch. The puppy always tried to follow him around especially since Yuri accidentally let it slipped that he could understand him. Now the dog wouldn't shut up.

"Big ugly black dog, why do you stand on two legs?" Repede barked while Yuri cleaned the pens.

"For the last time, I'm a human. Not a dog." Yuri huffed as he threw out the bad straw. "All humans walk on two legs."

Repede looked at his paws in confusion and tried to stand upright. "But, you don't smell like the humans."

He sighed and ignored the dog running around his legs. "It's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"It means it's hard to understand."

A knock came on the wood and Yuri stiffened. Shit, he did not want to be seen talking with dogs. "Hope I'm not disturbing your conversation."

Captain Niren walked in with Lambert behind him. "No. You're a welcome distraction."

"You're pretty good with animals."

Yuri threw out the last of the old straw. "Unfortunately."

Niren raised a brow. "Many would love to have even an ounce of the skill needed to train a war hound. Yet, you have Repede listening to you effortlessly."

Yuri rubbed the back of his awkwardly. "Yeah, well I don't like animals."

"Too bad." A bit of smoke drifted from the man's pipe. "You've got a gift."

More like an unnatural birth defect.

Repede barked for his attention and Yuri rolled his eyes. A pipe was not a chew toy. "Repede's a brat."

"He's a puppy. Of course, he's a brat." Niren stood up to leave. "By the way Yuri, I talk to Lambert all the time. So, don't worry about the others giving you funny looks."

Niren left and Repede's eyes twinkled earnestly. "Does that mean you'll talk with me around humans?"

"No way in hell," Yuri responded and yelped when Lambert bit his leg. "Lambert!"

The warrior dog gave him a course look. "Don't teach my son such coarse language."

Yuri rolled his eyes. Dogs were the worst.

In the short span that they had been in Shizontania Yuri had felt something was wrong. It was the aer. It was thick and saturated. Yuri could see that much when he walked through the town. Normally, the green little blobs would rarely show themselves, but now he saw them often.

It only got worse. The monsters became aggressive and the aer got thicker. It was red like blood. Flynn was left worrying for him after each fight because Yuri would lie on his bed shivering. The thick aer and the mad screams of monsters. It was more overwhelming then he could have thought. Then there was the smell. It was the most alluring thing. Like a large slab of well-cooked meat. He munched on candies to calm himself and held Flynn like an idiot. It didn't matter that the room had two beds they only ever used one.

Yuri was worried he'd have an episode if things kept up. One he'd have no control over. Flynn ran soft soothing circles down his back and Yuri relaxed into the touch. The blonde all the while sullen as he thought of his friend.

If Flynn could drink he would, but laws on alcohol were stricter with the knights. Yuri cuddled into him and Flynn sighed. The halfer was asleep or so he thought. That empty glow looked at him and Flynn bit his lips. "You keep breaking my heart when you do this." Yuri crooned and nuzzled Flynn's cheeks happily. Flynn brought Yuri's face closer and kissed him before moving his hands to the stubs where his horns were. He rubbed in circles and Yuri curled further on him in delight.

At first, Flynn had touched pieces of Yuri's body because he was curious and a child. Then curiosity turned to lust and lust to love. Flynn thought Yuri's body perfect. Right down to the crimson horns. But, he couldn't tell Yuri. If he did Flynn was certain he'd be rejected. After all, the man felt no lust. No love. Yuri didn't give those things a second thought.

Flynn kissed him mournfully. Yuri was his at least for now though. At least, when he was like this. Flynn felt like scum for thinking such a thing.

 **Felinis: If you recall, in the movie Yuri complains about Repede a lot. I thought incorporating that in this way would be highly amusing**


	11. Chapter 11

**Felinis: Today's chapter contains feels. Comedy. Followed by feels. I'm actually trying to stay as close to canon to possible. SO if anything happened in the movie or game... well... Yeah.**

"What are you doing in Hanna's office?" Damuron asked eyeing the Krtyian who had climbed in through the window.

Like always Lowell just gave him a stupid grin and held up a letter. "A friend of mine said that giving love letters was a great sign of affection. So, I wanted to leave one on her desk."

"Likely story, freak!"Damuron snatched the letter and tore it open to inspect the insides.

 _My dearest Hanna,_

 _You are a woman of the finest caliber._

 _Your eyes are the steel of well-tempered blades_

 _Your skin glows with youth like flowers and spring_

 _You are the greatest joy my life has found. My hope is that you will see in this letter my love for you. I also hope that by this point Damuron has tired of his spying. If not have left a surprise for him that will be delivered by the time he finishes reading this letter._

 _Love Lowell ;p_

 _P.S. The Rappig's name is Jona_

Damuron tore apart the letter and looked for the Krytian who had vanished off somewhere. Probably wherever Hanna was. "LOWELL!"

Garista looked over the papers with a smile before turning to the creaking door. "Well hello, captain. What brings you here?"

Raven sighed and waved away at the formal tone. "Just call me Raven for now. Please." He handed Garista a letter before sitting on the desk and helping himself to some of the man's wine. "Alexei's curious to see how his latest project is doin'."

The military strategist set the letter down and took a glass himself. "Ah, you mean that half beast? He's quite interesting. Or at least his blood is." Garista set down a small vile of old blood and grinned. "The cells inside react exactly like Lowell's did only not as large of a scale. It's as if there's resistance." He grinned. "Safe to say the mother's blood sullies everything. Hanna vexes me even in death." Raven clenched his fist.

"What excuse are ya even giving to get the stuff from the kid anyway?"

He adjusted his glasses. "We're using the fact he is a known half-breed to our advantage. We're stating that constant testing and medical examinations are required for all known inhuman military members."

"Seems bit risky as an excuse."

Garista laughed. "Please, the boy is a simple monster. I doubt he'll notice." Then the grin turned mischievous. "Besides, if he tries to leave there's nowhere he can run."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yuri screamed as Hisca sprayed healing fixatives onto his legs. "Why does Flynn get healing artes and I don't?"

"Maybe the pain will help you learn." Hisca spat as she added an extra layer just for the sting. "Picking a fight with a bar? Unbelievable!"

Yuri slumped back against the couch annoyed. "I don't get what was so wrong. The guild guys were the ones out of line."

Hisca looked at him furiously. "In case you didn't know there's this little thing called 'discipline' that we knights are supposed to have. Ugh, the captain is going to think I'm an incompetent bozo!"

Chastel eyed Yuri. "Why would someone like you even join the knight? I mean, you're, well…"

Right. It wasn't much of a secret that Yuri was a half-breed. "Why wouldn't I? The pays great, you get to help people, plus I'm a pretty great fighter."

Flynn snorted. "He's pretty much useless at everything else he does so getting paid to fight is a dream come true."

Yuri snapped up. "Excuse me? I'm useless? You can't even boil water!"

"And, you can't ever stay out of trouble." Yuri reached out and bit Flynn's hand. He gave him a smug grin before sticking out his tongue. The blonde let out a small yelp and glared and the infuriating halfer. "That makes ten times now, Yuri. Ten." He turned to the girls. "He's always been like this immature, reckless, and always biting me!"

Yuri huffed and pointed a finger. "Like you've changed. You're still uptight, judgmental, and smell funny."

"So, I take it you're old friends?" Chastel asked looking at the heated glances between the two boys.

Yuri grinned and slung an arm around Flynn. "More like, unfortunate siblings. This guy's Mom adopted me off the street."

Flynn blanched. "It was one of the worst days in my life." Then he started pondering. "Then there was the time you forced me to eat a live fish."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Will you ever get over that?"

"No."

Hisca looked at Yuri cautiously. "So, they took you in even though you're not… well-"

"Human." Yuri finished plainly. "Yeah, Norien took me in knowing I was a half-breed with open arms. She was the best. Flynn's Dad was cool too. Taught me a few things before he died. I wished I could have known him more. He was a great old man, right Flynn?"

Flynn's mood soured at the mention of his father. "Yeah." Lately, Flynn got depressed at the mention of his father.

The captain gave a sigh as he looked at them. The lecture and punishment were swift and brief. On the way out though, Yuri stopped to talk the other men who were still awake. Yuri always felt awkward admitting it, but he just didn't get certain things. So, he casually asked what the captain had meant by the bigger twin since Flynn wasn't willing to answer.

David raised a brow. "Have you seriously never once looked at a girl? Ever?"

Yuri rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah. It's just I don't see them like that..."

"How?" The man seemed amazed by the idea that a young man could not see the appeal of women.

"I just don't." Yuri shrugged. He just wanted to know what it was Niren had been talking about and now he was stuck listening to the other guy be awestruck at his lack of libido.

"Leave him alone. He can't help it." Yurgis piped in. "Krytian men are bizarre creatures." Right, Krytian. Yuri always had to remind himself that was what the world believed he was. "But, since you're asking there may be hope for you, yet!"

The other guys gathered around. "Right! We just gotta figure out what your type is."

"Type?"

"Yeah, like what makes you hard and stuff."

Yuri blinked a few times. "Hard?"

Niren looked like he might cry. "What grown man doesn't know what 'hard' means? That's it, men, tonight we gather to help this poor soul." He had just wanted to know what Niren had meant by the 'bigger one'. Yuri did not need a soul-searching quest to find his sexuality because as far as he was concern he had none. He didn't see the point in sex outside of reproduction and he didn't understand romance outside of the logistics.

"Alright, if you had to marry a girl what would she look like?"

This was so stupid. "Um, I don't know. I kind of don't care what she looks like."

The men sighed. "Oh, come on, there must be something you'd find super attractive! Like if she has a super huge rack or not?"

Yuri sighed. If he were to think of any woman he'd marry it be someone like Norien. But, then, he still didn't want to marry, to begin with. "I just don't get it. Why does having a large chest make a girl hot?"

The men stopped and sat. David looked to the others in complete seriousness. "I think we're looking at this wrong. It's not that he doesn't know his type. It's that he doesn't understand what makes them appealing."

Yurgis nodded. "If that's the case, then what we need to do explain the emotions surrounding arousal."

Niren gave Yuri a hard look. "Yuri has there ever been someone in the world that you wanted nothing more than to hold in your arms? If even for just a moment?" Yuri nodded. "And, in those moments has there ever been a craving to bring that person closer?" He nodded again. "Arousal is like that only the want slowly becomes a fire burning in your chest. Your breath hitches and everything is so dry, but then there the person you crave is there as the only water to quell the feeling. Before you know it all you can think about is that person and the way their body curves and dips. The way their lips may taste against yours. The feel of their skin. The sound of their voice as you embrace. You want to learn and consume every in of their body. That is arousal. That is the passion of men!"

Yuri blinked. "You had me and then you lost me."

The lecture restarted all over again. By the time, he made it back to the room Flynn was almost done with the papers he was filling out. "What took you so long?"

Yuri sighed. "There are many things I don't understand and sadly sexual attraction is not one of them." Yuri sat down at the window and began eating some candies he kept on a tray.

Flynn turned to him bitterly. "Yuri, stop making messes. I don't want to get dragged into all of them." He went back to his paperwork and muttered just loud enough for Yuri to hear. "I can't always help you out of tight spots."

This again? The same old lecture he'd been hearing for weeks. How Yuri's condition meant he was weak and couldn't fight alongside Flynn. Yuri huffed and put back on his boots. The dogs greeted him once he entered the stable. The steeds paid him no mind though. "Hi, mind if I join?"

Lambert yawned. "No. Go ahead."

"Thanks." Yuri laid his head on the hay and slept soundly till morning came.

Despite the rude wake-up Yuri was in a decent mood that day. It was boring though as there wasn't a lot to do that day. As well as the fact that watching the dogs was boring and sparing practice with Hisca was lame.

The older twin sighed and put down her wooden practice sword. "I'm surprised you're so good. I always heard that Krytian's were pacifists."

Yuri sighed. "Look, just because I'm half-Krytian doesn't mean I can't fight."

Hisca nodded in embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

Yuri sat on the ground and rubbed Repede's soft belly. Okay, so he hated dogs, but he could still admit they were cute. "Don't be I'm used to it."

Hisca let a small 'oh' and a silence fell over them. "You're pretty brave joining the knights even though most see you as…"

"A sacrilegious monster who never should have been born? Like I said I'm used to it. Letting that stop me would be sad. I'll put up with all their bullshit." Yuri grinned. He knew that Alexei had been aware of him so chances were somebody was watching him right now. Garista kept pulling him aside for weird physicals and evaluations. Yuri hadn't thought anything of it until one-afternoon Garista pulled out a blastia. When Yuri got out it was evening and he could only faintly recall what had happened. The blastia had clearly been designed to disorient him. It had made those familiar humming sounds and he remembers speaking in nonsense. Yeah, Garista knows, but Yuri wasn't going to let fear rule him.

Hisca smiled. "I don't think you're a monster, but you are weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Yuri stiffened and looked at Lambert. Something was wrong. A knight came running and they immediately headed towards the bridge. He didn't know what he was feeling, but something unnatural was on the move.

The sight at the bridge caught them both off guard. A creature that looked to be born of aer. It didn't seem sentient though. No, it was empty and mad. The monsters running in both fear and aggression. Monsters didn't really talk much, to begin with, but this was different. This was the loss of all thought in their mind.

"Lambert where are you going?" He asked the war dog as he headed towards the forest. "Hey!"

Lambert looked at Yuri and for once didn't answer him. What had the war hound been thinking in that moment? Yuri doubts he'd ever get close to that answer even if he searched a thousand years. Running into that horror and witnessing the sight of their war hounds turned into a monster by that… that thing.

"Lambert?" He just wanted to hear the creature's voice. "Lambert, what the hell?" Yuri laughed awkwardly. Why wasn't the dog scolding him? Lambert always scolded his foul language. He couldn't do this!

Red eyes. Deep red eyes of a mad dog. The blood dripping down and staining the forest floor. He couldn't. What would Repede think? Yuri looked at the blade in his hand. He heard Hisca's scream and the world narrowed. Why were the corners of his eyes getting blurry? Why were his legs running? Why was his sword moving on its own accord? Why was he screaming? His stubs were burning. Was he having an episode?

He broke from the trance and stared at the tattered remains of the three warrior hounds. Yuri stared at his sword. It was so red. His arms shook and he dropped the sword on the ground. He was crying.

Hisca placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yuri, we have to get back."

Yuri stood up numbly. They walked in silence back to the barrier. "Hisca, what do I tell Repede?"

"Repede?"

"Yeah. What do I tell him?"

She looked at the blood on her and cringed. "He's just a dog Yuri. Focus on the people who died."

Right. He was a dog, but still… Yuri had killed his father. The dog waiting for him when they entered. He ran right up to Yuri.

"You're back." Yuri knelt and scratched his ear but the puppy ran around looking for his father. "Where's Dad?"

"Repede I'm sorry." Yuri picked up the poor puppy and dark rain started to drip down. "I'm sorry, but Lambert is… your Dad… He's not coming back."

Repede looked at Yuri in confusion. "Why?"

Yuri just kept muttering "I'm sorry" to the poor puppy.

Repede licked his cheek and Yuri felt worse. "Yuri, it's cold. Can we go inside?"

Yuri nodded. "Hey, just for tonight I'm gonna give you a special treat. You're gonna sleep in my room."

"Really?"

"Yep. Flynn's not around so you get his bed."

The puppy barked in glee and curled himself up inside of Yuri's shirt. He carried Repede in and set the dog on the bed.

"Wow, this is so soft!" The pup padded along Flynn's be happily. He sniffed the sheets and eyed Yuri mischievously. "Do you and your mate sleep on this one?"

Yuri choked on his candy and coughed. "Mate?"

The puppy nodded. "Yeah." Yuri looked at Repede and burst out laughing. "I guess not."

Yuri couldn't stop laughing at the idea. Him and Flynn a couple? What a riot! He kept laughing unable to stop. "Thanks, Repede I needed a laugh."

Repede tilted his head. "I don't get it? What's so funny?"

"Just the idea of mating Flynn. What even gave you that idea?"

Repede pawed at the mattress some more and smelled the sheets. "You smell like each other."

Yuri flushed a little and he wasn't sure why. "We just like to share stuff. Scents get mixed and stuff."

Repede nodded and yawned. "He smells nice." The puppy drifted to sleep and Yuri let out a small sigh as he slept alone in his bed. After about ten years of having a body next to him it felt lonely and was never quite as nice.

 **Felinis: I hope the ending was fluffy enough to get the taste of dead Lambert out of your system. If not well... SuspiciousPopsicle has plenty of happy fics. Seriously, prop to Pops. They're an awesome**


	12. Chapter 12

**Felinis: SO here's a bit of irony. My mom has asked me why I haven't gone to the therapy counseling my school provides to deal with my anxiety. My answer was because I'm to anxious... haha. The more I write fanfic the more broken I realize I am**

"Damuron why don't you like me?" Lowell asked he followed the young man through the street.

Damuron's cold blue eyes glared at him. "I don't trust you. That's why. I don't trust you near Hanna. I don't trust you with the knights. Hell, I don't trust you near a stove."

Lowell pouted and leaned into his arms. "I didn't mean to cause a fire."

The young man thought his blood might boil over. "You were making a sandwich!"

"To be, fair I've never cooked before, but I thought Hanna might be impressed if I could cook." Damuron couldn't tell if the man was sincere or not. Nobody was that hopeless, but then Lowell seemed to always prove him wrong. He didn't know what to think of the man.

"She might be impressed." But, not for the reason, the Krytian was hoping. The fool just kept smiling. What a moron. Or maybe, that was his ploy. "Or she'll think your pathetic."

Lowell seemed to think for a minute. "Then why don't you teach me?""

"No."

Lowell pouted. "Please?"

"No."

Lowell pulled him to a hug. "Please!"

Damuron struggled to pull out of the hug, "No! Get off me!"

Lowell smirked and hugged tighter. "I'll let go if you promise to teach me!" Damuron tried to pry himself out, but the Krytian man was stronger than his body portrayed. "Well?"

He huffed. "Fine."

Hisca and Chastel watched Yuri dote on Repede while they waited for Flynn to return. The twins looked at the halfer and thought the sight was rather sad. For someone who didn't like animals, he seemed to be very torn about the matter. Niren watched the young man go about with the dog on his heels. The captain wasn't a man to delve in feelings too much, but he understood. There's a pain in killing someone that you never wanted to. It's bitter, long, and never quite heals right.

Yuri pat Repede's head softly as he lay inside the common area. The puppy cuddled into his chest content just to be spoiled. He smiled bitterly as the puppy asked once again to know where his father was. Yuri tried to explain, but how do you kindly explain death? He wasn't sure. When Finath had died they'd just been sad. Heroes and knights weren't supposed to die. That's what Yuri thought when he was a kid. But, then the letter came.

One little letter and suddenly death faced them. It was confusing and bizarre. They both hadn't believed it at first and had almost hoped death was a fairy tale. Of course, it isn't, but kids can dream. Repede, while a dog, was still young and couldn't understand the loss of his father. It would take time and Yuri was certain the puppy would be furious with him. He'd deal with that when it came time.

Hisca approached him slowly. "You know, animals aren't allowed inside."

"Whatever." He muttered.

Chastel huffed. "If you're going to go spoiling Repede do so outside."

Yuri just turned his head. "Who cares? It's one dog."

"You can't just make exceptions whenever you feel like it!" Repede barked and snorted. Yeah, Chastel is a drag. Hisca stopped her sister and shook her head. Chastel groaned. "Fine do what you want." She stormed off.

Yuri glanced at Hisca who stood fiddling with her hands. "I think that it's nice that you care so much. But, don't push your luck! You're already on thin ice just for being… you." And, she was gone.

Repede barked. "Yeah, I know. People are really weird about their rules." Yuri lay about with the puppy till he insisted on wanting to walk around. "Fine by me. Lead the way."

As they wandered around they eventually reached the library. Repede was apparently fascinated by the weird acidic smell of ink. Yuri warned him not to touch the books and let the dog roam. He stood by and heard someone walk in. His face scrunched. Great him.

"Ah, Yuri," Garista said as he eyed Yuri. "What brings you here? I thought you said that you weren't fond of reading."

"I'm not." Books didn't do anything for Yuri. "I'm just walking around."

Garista nodded. "I see." Yuri started to head towards Repede, but the man placed a hand on him. "There's a matter I've been meaning to discuss with you for some time now.

"And, that is?"

"I was wondering who taught you ancient Geraios."

Yuri raised his brow. "Geraios?"

The man chuckled. "That language you started speaking during one of our appointments. It's an almost forgotten dialect, but you speak it fluently." Yuri stayed cautious. "I only picked up on the fact because of my research into ancient formulas. It was fascinating." Garista adjusted his glasses. "You just slipped into it without thinking. Who taught you? Your mother? Your father?"

Yuri did his best to subtly distance himself. "Neither." So, that 'nonsense' Flynn was always talking about was a language? Even if Garista had some idea on what Yuri might be dodging the topic was best. Didn't matter if the man believed him. If he managed to get out the problem a bit longer that was fine. "There was a weird old lady at the church I grew up in. She taught me. I always thought it was just nonsense."

Garista looked disappointed. "I don't suppose this woman is still around?"

"No. Olive died a few years ago." Hopefully, this jerk would buy that excuse.

"My condolences. She must have been a spring of knowledge." There was no remorse. "These days only a handful of researchers and Krytians can speak it." So, it was a Krytian thing? No, that couldn't be it. Yuri knew for a fact that whatever he was he wasn't Krytian. The horns gave it away. Repede was looking at him from the rows. "Do you know of the mythos on the birth of the Krytian people."

Yuri shrugged. "A bit. I grew up in a church so I got the gist. Krytians were born of demons that the Goddess cast from hell and lost their powers, but they couldn't become humans so now they're freaks."

"That's almost it, but not quite." Garista went to a shelf and pulled out a book. "They say that the gods of old that stood alongside the Goddess. Once powerful and mighty beings. But, there was discord between them and the Goddess cursed them to demonhood." He leafed through a few pages. "She pitied the few though who still held onto their morals. Even as a deity she could not restore them to their old selves, so instead she made them into humans. The sin still remained so the form was tainted with some of the power of hell. And, with that power came the language of Geraios." Garista finally seemed to find what he was looking for. "That's one of the reasons historians refer to it as the language of demons. Only those with the blood can properly speak it." He handed the book over and Yuri stared at the page. Whatever was written there clearly wasn't any language he knew. The letters didn't even seem real. "Can you read it?"

"Nope."

"Too bad. It would give you something of value to add to the brigade." Right, he got it. Yuri was a monster. A freak. Something that didn't belong.

Repede was now at his feet and Yuri used this an opportunity to get away. "Hey, how did you get in here? Let's get you back outside." Repede barked in confusion and Yuri gave him a look. The dog nodded and Yuri scooped him up. "Excuse me." Yuri only sighed in relief once outside. Creep. But, he stopped to think. Maybe, Yuri was a demon? But, the idea of that was so stupid. Even, if he had some sort of inherent 'hell speech' the idea that something like demons was lame.

When Flynn returned home, Yuri was just finished feeding the remaining dogs. Flynn looked at him bitterly. "Nice cushy job you got taking care of the dogs."

Yuri turned to him and growled under his breath. "What? Oh, I have a cushy job huh? I'm sure it was real tough for you standing around at the ceremony."

Flynn shoved him as he walked by. "Get out of my way." Yuri couldn't stand the attitude. Ever since they got here Flynn kept getting more and more uptight. Snapping when his father was brought up and sometimes almost looking ashamed of Yuri. "I'm too busy for you."

Busy with what? Being an ass. Flynn had every right to be proud as a knight. Yuri was just lucky to be here. "And, it must be nice getting pampered just because your Daddy was a knight too." Flynn snapped and punched Yuri in the jaw knocking him to the ground. So, that was how it was gonna be? Fine. "Screw you. I guess being a jerk's the one thing you're good at!" He lunged to tackle Flynn's waist and the blonde beat at his back.

Yuri punched Flynn and Flynn kicked back. They tossed punches at each other till Yuri grew tired and tackled Flynn to the ground attacking his face in a barrage of hits. He was flipped to ground a similar process repeated. Yuri bit him and they tussled back and forth in a similar fashion back and forth. He could hear Repede crying for them to stop, but he couldn't give less of a fuck. He was sick of it.

Flynn's better than though attitude that he'd been slowly growing. Yuri could see it in the way he avoided him and heard it the whispers from the other troops. Flynn was normal and his Dad had been a knight. Everyone was going to look at him like he was fucking wonderful. Yuri hated that. He was a freak. There was no way around it, but Flynn wasn't supposed to think better of him. They were equals!

Yurgis pulled him into a vice grip from Flynn. "What the hell is going on here? Yuri, what are you doing?" Yuri spat the blood from his mouth. Of course, it was his fault. Flynn glared at him as he stood up from the mud. Yurgis looked between them and sighed.

They walked in silently. A single phrase laid unsaid.

"That's thirteen."

Niren sighed. "How many times am I going to see you two in here like this? Go take a bath you stink. We'll talk after that."

"How can you so relaxed with everything that's happening? We have to do something!" Yuri yelled.

"We can't for now," Flynn said stalely. "He's not sending anyone till after the ceremony. His orders are for us to hold the fort. I'll bring the documents to you later."

Niren nodded. "I see. Very well."

Yuri clenched his fist. "Did you even explain everything that's been going on here!"

"Yes!" Flynn said. "I can't help whatever headquarters decides to do."

"Wait until after the ceremony…" Yuri boiled at the idea. In just two days, things had gone from bad to worse around here. "So, what we sit around and do nothing?"

"Don't you think I said the same thing! They just don't see us as a priority." Flynn's voice raised higher. "There's nothing we can do!"

Yuri grabbed his shirt. "People have died Flynn!"

Flynn shook him off. "I suppose you think I didn't try hard enough!"

Niren snapped. "Quit your arguing." He looked to Flynn. "It looks like I gave you unpleasant task Flynn. I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate."

Yuri couldn't believe this! "You're sorry?"

Niren silenced him. "This situation is only getting worse. If it keeps up the town will be in danger. So, tomorrow we'll investigate the ruins."

Flynn's eyes widened. "But, sir if we do that people will die! We can't just disobey and order-"

He stopped and Yuri saw Flynn's jaw clench. "Thinking of your old man?"

"Yeah, I am." There was so much bitterness. "He liked ignoring orders too." Flynn could remember the letter. That dreadful note talking about his Father's disgraceful fall in battle and disobedience. "Headquarters had stopped the attack…"

Yuri looked at him sourly. When they were kids he hadn't been very privy to details, but he'd learned that far off battle had been in the Lower Quarter involving a terrorist group. "Have you forgotten people in the Lower Quarter were dying? He died protecting citizens and his family."

Flynn didn't care. He knew all that. It still didn't change what he'd done to their family. His Mom had changed after that. Something about her got harder and he was certain it was her heart. "My Father died disobeying the orders he was given. Did you know they never found his body?" Because it had been reduced to ash… "I am never going to make the same mistake that my father did."

Niren stood and walked towards the rain-stained window. "Our job is to protect the people who live in this town. That's my duty as a knight and I take it very seriously. Flynn, stay a knight a little longer before you decide if what you Father did was a mistake or a commitment to sacred duty. We leave first thing in the morning! Garista inform the others, would you." The tactician gave a nod. Yuri left first and Flynn was stopped by Niren and gave him a brief synopsis of what happened. "Don't give him a hard time about it." Flynn nodded and went on his way.

Flynn got out later and he noted that as always Yuri had made a mess, but he couldn't find it him to be angry. He kept thinking of his Father. The kind man who he'd always looked up to. His Father had always seemed like a shining beacon of justice, but here in the knights, he was a disgrace. A name to mock. His father, his best friend, his upbringing to this system it was a joke. Flynn sat on the bed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know Lambert had died." Yuri would never say it, but Flynn was certain that was cutting deep into him."

Yuri shook his head from the other bed. "No, I'm sorry. I'm was just shocked they refuse us outright."

Flynn swallowed. "My Father's body never got a proper burial. They only gave us a few personal effects." He grabbed the sheets of his bed. "Once you die it's over. Nothings left that matters." Nothing. And, who would mourn for them? No one.

Yuri sighed and sat up. "The monsters are practically at our door. I'm with the captain. We have to do something."

Flynn huffed. Why couldn't Yuri see this was suicide? "The whole reason we asked for help was because it was too much for us to handle. We should wait."

"If we don't do something more people will die. I've seen enough death." And each time he'd been useless. With Lambert, with Norien, Olive. All the people over the years he'd seen die from one thing or another. "I'm ready to start fighting back!" He was sick of playing it safe.

"If we die who protects them?" Flynn said.

Yuri put on his boots and walked out. "I'm going to see Repede."

The dog was happy to see him and Yuri smiled. Now that the rain had cleared a walk seemed like a good idea. They went through the town and Yuri kept his head down just in case. Last thing he needed was a flare.

"Repede?" The dog looked at him. "I'm not human?"

He shook his head. "No. You smell totally different."

Yuri smiled and looked at the trimmed claws. "What do you think? Is that good or bad?"

Repede barked. "Doesn't matter if you ask me."

They stopped at the wall just above the tavern where he'd had his brawl watching the bald jerk vomit his guts out. He looked up at the sky. The stars where bright tonight underneath the light of the barrier. He looked at the full moon and leaned into the view. Fuck it. If tonight was his last chance to look at the night sky, then Yuri was going to take in the view.

 **Felinis: This chapter was a chore. I didn't want to jump straight to the fight, because there's a lot of emotion dealt in this act of the film. The problem is that I pretty much had to restate a lot of scenes and a add a few embellishments. Which is booooooorrrrrring. But, I felt even if I was restating a lot there is too much in those scenes to just skip them entirely, but the dialogue is almost word for word. I would have changed it if it wasn't for the fact I didn't want to mess with anything too much. This whole think is like a balancing act and I'm trying to figure it out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Felinis: So you may notice that things are very similar and very different. Also true friendship is when you can have a eight day conversation based solely on saying quotes from history of japan.**

Lowell looked over the papers and grimaced. A blastia like this could destroy the world. No, this couldn't be allowed. And, now humans believed they could craft cores? They were inviting death. Lowell burned the papers and headed to the window.

The door rattled and he jumped through to the hard ground below. The impact didn't hurt, but he needed to move. He slid through the courtyard and around the halls till he made it out in the open.

"Lowell?" He froze. Hanna looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

He stood straight and put on his best smile. "I came to see you."

Hanna narrowed her eyes. "Really?" She looked him over. "Then why don't we talk in my room?"

Lowell needed to get out of here, but if he ran now Hanna would be immediately suspicious. He took her arm kindly. "That would be wonderful, milady."

She rolled her eyes. "You idiot."

The crunch of their boots on the dead leaves seemed the only sound as the group made their way towards the ruins. Yuri felt like his nose might fall off from the stench. Everything, even the soil, smelled of sweet decay and briny oil. The appeal he'd smelt before was gone like the food had turned rotten. The red aer drifted around and Yuri couldn't help admitting he was a little nauseous.

There was something to all of this that screamed in his head. It felt corrupt and unnatural. Flynn walked behind hesitantly. Still troubled by his fears. Yuri pulled him aside and slyly nibbled his ear.

"Yuri!" Flynn exclaimed quietly.

Yuri smirked. "Fourteen." Flynn's hand went to his ear in confusion. "We ended on unlucky number last time. So, now you know we'll make it through." Yuri wasn't sure why Flynn's face had gotten pink, but he didn't care. He continued marching on with his slight headache.

The water in the lake could hardly be called such. As of now, it was viscous ooze. That _thing_ living in the lake had swallowed everything and had turned it all into a disgusting cesspool. Yuri could almost feel it moving around under there squirming and writhing as it looked for more… not food. It wasn't like that thing it. It was more like it assimilated. So, Yuri would say it was gathering materials.

Crossing the bridge was relatively easy. Once inside Yuri had to cover his mouth to hide his cough. Flynn looked at him wide-eyed, but Yuri raised a hand. He was fine. The aer was just thick and he was just choking on it a bit. It cleared up in a few seconds and Yuri let out a breath in relief.

Of all the things Yuri had been expecting, being chased by a giant boulder down a narrow hallway had not been one of them. He'd barely managed to avoid falling to his death off the ledge. He lost his shield though and Yuri did not want to file the paperwork for a new one. They pressed onward down toward the tower. Yuri heard that hum on the blastia on Hisca's wrist distort into a scream as it exploded away from everyone. The core was shattered and when he listened again. Silence. His head was starting to ache. Shit. Not now.

"Is your _condition_ acting up?" Flynn asked softly as they made their way.

"I'm fine." Yuri huffed. Now was not the time to start babying him. "And, if it does ignore it."

The blastia that sat inside the room was monstrous and ugly. Yuri felt repulsed as the aer was pulled from the ground and pumped into the machine. As he looked up noticed further along the machine in the pillar it was attached to were compartments filled red liquid. Upon further inspection, he noticed little crystals growing inside. What the… they looked like cores? But why would there be…

Niren set down a strange blastia and activated. "What's that? It looks weird."

The captain nodded. "No kidding. Very weird." The machine scuttled and stopped the flow of aer. His head throbbed again and the machine exploded knocking them into the debris. Yuri started to make his way towards the exit when the throbbing burst into agony. He clutched his head and stopped.

Please. Not now. Anytime, but now.

Flynn pulled at his arm. "Yuri get up!" Yuri wanted to move, but his body was limp and he couldn't feel his legs. "Yuri!" Flynn placed a hand on his head. "Of all the times." He picked the halfer up and started carrying him.

Niren picked Yuri up and slung him over his shoulder. "You focus on getting out of here." He jostled Yuri and slapped his face a few times. "Whatever's wrong with you snap out of it!" He wanted to. But, his head kept screaming in pain. Yuri looked at the ground and saw those small purple cores. He'd seen those before. If he could have, Yuri would have narrowed his eyes in disgust.

Get it together! This pain is nothing!

Slowly he fought through the pain and took in a deep breath. Fuck it hurt. His fingers twitched. Good. He was able to move a little. He saw the captain look startled as he looked at him. "Cover those things up quickly. You can explain that when you get back." He knew it. Fine, he'd deal with that later. They were almost out.

 _Boom_

The ground gave way and Yuri's body was tossed up into Flynn. "Captain!" His body was dropped on the ground as Flynn made his way to the ledge. "Hurry and give me your hand!" Yuri slowly tried to get up. He had to help the captain.

"Can't." He said and held his arm that was practically charred to the joint. "'Fraid it's out of commission."

Flynn grimaced but still reached. "We deal with that later. Just hurry and try to get out." He wasn't long enough to reach him. Niren was going to die just like his father. No. He couldn't. "Is there anything longer we can use? Rope? Or something?" There had to be something they could do.

"Flynn." Niren's voice cuts in. "Focus on your sacred duty. Every one of you needs to get out while you still have a chance." Flynn wasn't leaving their captain to die in this hellhole. Think dammit. He tossed up his blastia and Flynn caught it without a second thought. "Now, move."

Yuri breathed in slowly and placed a hand on Flynn. He could finally stand, but everything was dyed in red from the aer. "We gotta go." He nodded hesitantly and they ran from the collapsing ruins. Flynn still helping Yuri's numb body and doing his best to keep his head out of sight. Once they were safe they could bandage them up before anyone was the wiser since they were barely visible. The force of the aer erupted out and Yuri felt his mind go black. Fuck. And, here he'd thought he could make it too.

When Yuri woke up he was in the medical wing handcuffed to the bed. His mouth tasted dry and his head felt fuzzy. Yuri felt his head it was bandaged, but he didn't feel horns. He did his best to sit up and look around. Yuri sniffed at the air and hoped to catch Flynn's scent. Flynn could tell him what's going on.

But, he couldn't scent him. Great. Footsteps approached and he knew it was Chastel holding a tray of food. She looked at him wearily. "Are you… yourself?"

"What happened?"

"After we got across the bridge you just sort of…"

"Disappeared." He finished. She nodded. "After that?"

She swallowed. "Flynn wouldn't let anyone near you and lashed out at Yurgis. I saw red and thought it was a head injury and…"

"How much did you see?"

She swallowed. "Enough. I forced Flynn to let me help bandage your head and, he explained what was going on to me after we got back."

Yuri took the tray. "Does anybody else know?"

"I told Hisca and we managed to get it under wraps," Chastel said pulling out a roll of fresh bandages. "You're here because you had a head injury."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "And, the chain?"

She looked at the ground. "You kept trying clawing nurses and you bit Flynn a few times. Precautions were needed."

Yuri looked at his claws. "How many days?"

"Two." Two days? Flynn must be falling apart. "The captain's funeral is tomorrow."

Yuri just nodded. "I see." Chastel left after that and soon a nurse came by to let him go. He went to the bathroom and looked himself over. Flynn must have gotten hurt trying to cut his horns while Yuri was rabid. He needed to apologize for that.

Yuri entered the bedroom to find Flynn eating his sweets with a dour look. Yuri smiled. "Hey."

The funeral had been dower. Yuri couldn't help blaming himself a little, but he tried not to. Niren would probably yell at him for that. So, he stood strong and remembered they still had work to do. He looked over to Flynn. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Flynn bit his lips angrily at the tactician as they waited to ambush him in the library. Garista walked in and found the broken core Flynn had picked up. "We found it inside the ruins. Only you use that type of core, sir." Garista fiddled with the bodhi blastia n his wrist. "Why did you do it? Were you hoping the town would be destroyed?"

Garista laughed. "Don't be silly. We were simply using those ruins as a testing ground for a new type of blastia."

Neither of them found this to be a laughing matter. "You're creating new blastia?"

"Correct. In order to maintain our way of life, we must control aer and blastia. The only method we have for obtaining the necessary aer cores is excavation." Garista smiled widely taken in by his words. "But, if we could create a artificial replacement cores it would usher in an era of greater prosperity. One free from the fear of monster!"

"But, you lost control of the blastia. So, you decided to take out it, the brigade and the town as well." Flynn accused.

Garista remained unfazed at the statement. "There was always a chance it would go awry. We don't even have a full control on normal blastia."

"Fortunately, for us, that's how we were able to bring back that core as proof."

Garista's face hardened and the turned to a sadistic grin. "You know there have been other experiments with some measure of success. Of course, there were some casualties then as well."

Flynn's face cracked in horror. "Are you saying…"

Garista bowed his head. "Do accept my condolences." Flynn charged in fury at him and was flown back by a barrier. "I apologize, but I can't let you bring this public. Flynn Scifo I'm afraid you'll have to die. As for the monster," he cackled, "Your blood is too a good catalyst for the Apatheia to lose." Garista fired a spell at Yuri driving him back. "If you surrender now I promise the experiments will continue to be humane."

They ran for the bookshelves and Yuri ran sword ready to kill the bastard only to be deflected. Flynn leaped from the other side and managed a hit before several bolts of powerful spells pushed him back into the bookcases. "Feisty one." Garista walked in with a large spell on hand only to be knocked down by an incoming bookshelf. They stood at the ready waiting for his approach. Garista stood from an explosion angry. "You're starting to annoy me." He conjured for the books to rise and sent them hurdling at them. Despite their attempts to deflect them they were slammed to the ground and stabbed with shards from the broken window.

Flynn reached into his pocket and pulled out Niren's bodhi blastia. "Yuri, we have once shot make an opening for me."

"On it." Yuri ran up to Garista. The man hesitated at launching his spell at Yuri and he took it as a chance to fling books at Garista's face.

Garista was fuming and he pushed away the books. "Enough child's play!" He looked down below to see them aiming a blastia towards his face.

"It's over!" The two yelled as a large spell activated blinding him.

Garista waited for the impact of the spell but nothing came. He didn't have enough time to move as Yuri's blade sunk into his gut. He looked at the blastia on that monster's wrist. "That's-"

"His blastia you bastard."

Garista clutched the sword trying to hold it in and wheezed. He looked in Yuri's eyes blood dripping from his mouth. "You're just like your father. A cretin who steals from me."

Yuri pulled the sword and Garista fell dead. His features turned to shock. His old man? Was that why Alexei approached him? "Yuri is something wrong?"

"I need to find a journal. Research. Anything." Yuri said running towards Garista's study.

"What are you talking about?" Flynn said grabbing his cape.

Yuri pulled free. "He knows something about my Dad. This could be my chance to finally figure something out!" Flynn nodded and they ran to rummage through the dead man's things. They searched an hour but came up empty. Yuri slammed his fist into the desk in frustration. "Dammit." Yuri finally had a lead on something that had been haunting him since he was ten, and now this! "Dammit!" Garista had either hidden away the notes or placed them in someone else's hands. The thought made him boil.

But, no. For now, this matter was done.

Yuri left the knights shortly after to head back to the Lower Quarter. He wasn't cut out for the knights. More importantly, he wanted to start figuring things out. If the knights had an idea what and who he was then he wanted in on that info.

 **Felinis: This chapter almost ended with Yuri in a cage... It didn't solely because I wasn't sure how exactly I'd proceed the story from here. Another note I am selling shirts. Yes shirts. Vesperia themed shirts. Ones that say "Blastia Before Boys" and "#EntelexeiaLivesMatter". They're nice shirts and pretty decently priced. Just got to my profile for a link or** teechip.(you know what)/stores/memesshirts

 **All proceeds go to pay a starving college student. Just saying**


	14. Chapter 14

**Felinis: I once again use fanfic to hide from responsibilities as I cry myself to sleep**

Hanna sat at the bench watching Lowell play with the local children. The man was such a natural with kids. Like he was born to be a father. Hanna's dear friend Casey looked at her anxiously.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked.

Hanna waved at Lowell when he glanced back her way with that silly grin. She loved him. She really did. But, everyone in the world looked and saw a relationship that was doomed for tragedy. Hanna just saw happiness. "When I'm really sure. Besides, it's only a day late."

Casey huffed and crossed her arms. "Then what? You can't expect him to take care of you."

Hanna furrowed her brow. "Lowell is a good and responsible man! Even if it was an accident he'll take responsibility."

Casey knew her and knew there was no changing her mind. "Just be careful. I worry about you." Casey looked at the man pretending to be a big scary monster for the small children and a smile tugged her lips. "At least, he'll be a wonderful dad."

Waking up in a back alley was sadly nothing new. Repede yelled at Yuri to get up. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. He remembered something about a well and this asshole trying to pick on some girl in a bar. He knew he got into a fight and his nose hurt like hell.

Yuri slowly sat up. "You're a mess." Repede complained.

"Yeah, I know." He huffed and walked down to get an idea of where he was. He was in a small town not too far from Zaphias. Yuri had come looking for information on his parents. The last two years were spent following broken leads and trying to find information. The most he knew was almost twenty-one years ago, a Krytian man named Lowell made some sort of huge crime against the empire. Lowell had a hostage with him a female knight that he'd allegedly raped. He was on the run a year before he was caught and killed. Yuri knew there had to be more to it.

He kept digging and digging. Yuri needed the truth on the man named Lowell. So, he was traveling around where he could and asking questions. He was following frayed leads and learning mostly nothing. It sucked. He took in a breath and walked back to the inn he was staying at. If he could find a Krytian who knew his father Yuri could finally figure something out. But, Krytians had virtually vanished in the last twenty years. The empire treated them as criminals associated with the enemy in the Great War. A lot of hate crimes happened and it took another government statement to keep people from killing a Krytian on the streets. The group wasn't native to Ilyccia all the same so Yuri would have to cross the continent.

Yuri cleaned up and sighed at his reflection. His ears started to turn into a point about half-a-year ago. It was subtle, but he could see it. He clenched his hand and cringed. This trip had been another false lead. He was going to return to his room in Zaphias. He hadn't had any solid leads in weeks so heading back would be best. He brushed his hair out and kept looking at the mirror.

Repede yawned from the floor as nosed his way through a book. When Yuri first took off the dog had been fascinated by reading and wanted Yuri to teach him. This made Repede certifiably the world's first literate dog. "Vanity is often considered a sin."

"I'm not vain. I just like making sure that I look nice before I go out." Yuri brushed through a rough tangle.

The dog snorted. "It's funny. That woman last night tried to court you."

Yuri thought it over. Right, that girl had. "I wish there was a way I could just tell everyone I have no interest." Flirting got old very fast when there was no interest in it.

Repede stood up and walked to the sink. "You could pretend to be mated."

"That's another hassle entirely." Yuri gathered his things and got ready to leave town. Once back it be nice to see everyone. He planned to see what he could do for the folks back home while he gathered some more intel. Repede handed over the history text he'd been reading. Yuri had been looking up on ancient Geraios civilization and mythology. He was hoping maybe there was a clue in that information, but he hadn't seen it yet.

They were well out of town now and Yuri looked at some monsters flying in the air. "You read anything good?"

Repede shook his head. "No. Most of it was the same. Nothing we don't already know."

"Hopefully, Flynn will have something." Flynn had helped him pick up on the occasional lead. He'd overhear things and casually snoop around. Never enough to get in trouble, but enough. He'd get the occasional letters from the twins asking how he was. By some miracle, they were keeping Yuri's secret without fail.

Yuri managed to catch a caravan heading to Zaphias willing to give him a ride for a small fee. The rest of the day was spent talking with the people about life. Something was familiar about the man in front of him. The features he knew, but the tone… The poor guy was just sad. "Hey, did you pick up two kids up about ten years back?"

The man looked up at him with droopy eyes. "Oh, yes. I did once."

"I knew it! You were the driver." Yuri smiled.

The man smiled. "Yes, you and your little friend seemed like a miracle. Not every day good things like that happen. In fact, Cristiana-" The man stopped and sorrow returned to his face.

"Cristiana? Was she the Krytian woman with you?" The first and only Krytian woman he'd met.

He nodded. "She was caught up in the controversy. They cut off her antennae and she wasn't the same. Stopped moving. Stopped talking. Stopped eating. One day she just looked at me and decided to stop breathing."

Yuri swallowed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

The man waved it off. "Don't be. It's not your fault people like that exist." He chuckled. "She really wanted you to come with us. Said, that she wanted to take you to Myorzo."

His eyes widened intently. "Myorzo? Isn't that the holy land of the Krytia."

The man nodded. "Yep. Cristiana was from there, but I'm not sure where it is."

Myorzo? Yuri leaned back. Guess, that was his new lead, but first, he had to find it. None of the books ever talked about where Myorzo was. It was a mystery and then there was the problem of what all legends entailed. Myorzo could only be accessed by Krytians who had visited before. No exceptions. Yuri probably didn't fall into that category and those who didn't apparently were destroyed on entry by the gate. He'd thought briefly of it before, but the idea of hunting it down had seemed outlandish even for him.

The Bodhi blastia on his wrist hummed softly in his ears. It was being loud today. Yuri tuned it out and focused on the city.

A few days turned into a few weeks and a few weeks into a few months. Yuri had nothing and he was once more bored as he read a holy scripture in hopes of answers. There had to be answers somewhere. He ground and tossed the book aside and laid on the bed. He blinked a bit and realized how dark it was. The sky was already black. Yuri felt his eyes narrow and his blood thrum. One of those nights.

He sat up and tapped his foot. He hadn't had a flare a little over four months. He'd been managing to keep himself together. Even if that last time he'd wandered off in the night and had to be dragged home by Repede. He breathed shallowly. He wasn't sure why he'd been out running around that night. They were out in the woods so they were camping so nobody saw. Yuri had gotten far before he was forced back and not without a lot of effort on Repede's part. It wasn't likely to happen agai…

Flynn opened the door to his room and scrunched his face. The window was open. He shut the door and went to look. He could have sworn he closed- A large weight jumped on his back and Flynn was thrown off balance. He threw off the figure and reached for his sword worried it might be an assassin, but stopped when he heard that familiar rumble.

"Yuri?" Those silver eyes stared at him cautiously and then relaxed. Yuri padded his way over to him gracefully before rubbing up against him happily. One day, Flynn might figure out why Yuri did this. Flynn placed a gentle hand on his head. "What are you doing here?" Yuri leaned into the hand before growing bored and lying on the bed with his muddy boots. Flynn would like to say he was happy to see Yuri, but he was worried now about why Yuri was here.

No horns yet. Good, that meant nobody saw anything weird. Or at least weirder than someone climbing into his window. He'd seen Yuri a few times since he came back to Zaphias and nothing had seemed off. Flynn cringed as the shoes rubbed more into his sheets. He pulled them off quickly and Yuri was looking at him annoyed. Yuri bit his hand as a warning to stop, but Flynn continued. This wasn't the first or the last time Yuri would bite him. That's nineteen. Flynn wasn't sure why he started counting, but he used it as a way to scold Yuri mostly now.

Yuri tilted his head and sniffed the air. Flynn tried to think what it was that Yuri was focused on, but he couldn't grasp what. He growled and a knock came at the door. Shit. Flynn made a quick makeshift muzzle and wrapped it around Yuri's mouth despite the halfer's protests. "Flynn?" a soft voice came from the other end.

He scrambled and cracked the door open kicking Yuri back. "Lady Estellise." He kicked Yuri again. "What brings you to my door tonight?"

She blinked and seemed confused. "Well, you said that you were interested in coming with me to read in the library after work." Yeah, he had, but now that was completely out of the question. He glanced at Yuri whose eyes glared venomously and the person beyond the door.

"Sorry. I forgot I have something else to deal with tonight." Flynn laughed awkwardly. "Perhaps another night."

Estellise stared at him suspiciously. "Alright. Then, I bid you goodnight Flynn."

"Yes, goodnight!" He exclaimed as Yuri clawed at his leg. Flynn slammed the door shut and glared at Yuri who was still furiously. "What's wrong with you? Ugh, if Lady Estellise saw you then you could be in a lot of trouble." Yuri looked at him curiously. And then glared back at door snarling through the fabric wrapped in his mouth. Flynn rubbed his temples and groaned. How was he supposed to deal with this? "Of all people, it had to be you." Flynn felt Yuri's stubs and narrowed his brows. That's weird.

They're not growing. Even if it was a case where the growth was slow he'd normally at least feel blood or the tips peeking out. He took out the fabric and cringed.

Blood. Yuri's mouth lolled open and nine molars fell out. That should not be happening. Flynn gathered the teeth and set them aside. He kept Yuri's mouth open looked for any sign of what was happening. Yuri cringed and started to give softly yelps of pain. This time though his friend didn't have the option of biting something. Flynn watched in horror as all of Yuri's teeth dripped one by one to the floor. Flynn clenched his gut and the revulsion continued as he attempted to find a way to keep him silent.

Flynn kept his lips on Yuri's and tried to swallow the sounds as he moved him to bed. He pulled away and pressed Yuri's face into the pillow and hoped it was enough. Flynn was lucky that nobody came. Yuri eventually stopped squirming in pain and he sat. His pillow was stained red from where Yuri had vainly tried to clench his jaw down. Flynn did his best to be comforting as he examined Yuri's mouth.

There they were. A brand-new set of teeth just waiting to be used. These were thicker and sharper than the last set. Flynn grimaced. Why had Yuri needed a new one in the first place? He sighed. Dawn was in three hours and he needed some semblance of sleep.

 **Felinis: I feel I've been a downer in these notes. I'm gonna aim to make them happier. Everyone reading today gets a cookie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Felinis: Oh the wheel of plot turns on, and on! Right now I am singing this in song. Berseria is tearing me apart and I don't even have the games. Oh, I'm cursed to never play the games!~~~~~**

They were caught because of a single letter. A letter that Hanna had written to him in faith. A letter asking Damuron to for just a bit throw the knights off their trail. Asking for just a bit more time before the two would disappear and nobody would have to care about them. Damuron had wanted to believe that to be true.

If he just managed to steer the forces away for a few more nights, then the two could finally have the happy ending they deserved. Hanna deserved. Damuron still couldn't bring himself to care about Lowell more than a stone's throw. But, that woman loved him with all her heart so Damuron decided he'd put up with their love.

Knowing what he knew now though, there was no way Myorzo would be the end. Alexei was intent on killing Lowell before he became a Krytian. Damuron wasn't too sure on the details, but he knew it was vital. As for the child…

The child needed to be killed, because they were a sin. Something born from monsters and humans. An abomination. It couldn't exist. As long as people thought it exist then there would be no end to the chase. Alexie would find a way to reach Myorzo and the chase would resume, but it be worse.

Damuron had cried that night he'd made the decision. The woman was like an older sister to him. She'd been a mentor and guide for him in the knights, but now here he was. The only salvation he could give was to end Hanna's life.

* * *

Yuri noted immediately the soreness in his jaw and the warmth around him. He pried his eyes open and noted Flynn's arms wrapped protectively around him. How did he get here? The question felt very important and yet somehow irrelevant. He tasted iron and he thought for a moment he might have attacked Flynn. Then Yuri finally took notice to how he was laying on his side. He felt for the horns, but nothing.

He turned and looked at the exhausted knight. Yuri felt guilty for making him worry. He noted the lines of stress and Yuri knew he was responsible for at least half of them. Dawn light was beginning to pour in and Flynn needed to be up soon. Yuri opened his mouth to speak and the words didn't come out smoothly. "Time to get up."

He cringed. The syllables sounded ruff and hard. Not like him at all. Flynn stirred and lazy eyes drifted to him. Flynn struggled to pry himself from sleep, but dragged his arm of Yuri to rub his eyes. "Hey." Flynn wasn't very articulate in the morning. The blonde sat up and looked out his window with a groan. "Glad to see you're back."

Yuri nodded and moved his tongue over his teeth with a cringe. "Yeah, mind telling me why I don't have horns growing out my head?"

Flynn stiffly got up and tossed over something small from his desk. "Last night was a bit freakier than usual." His hand opened revealing a handful of teeth. Yuri cringed. So, that was why his mouth felt strange.

"Ew." Yuri stuck in a finger and felt over a tooth. These ones felt sharper and larger. When he closed his mouth, they didn't sit right. He'd get used to it at some point. "They all just fall out?"

"Yeah." Flynn cringed. "It was gross."

Yuri stretched himself out and set his teeth down on the nightstand. He was washing his hands when he got the chance. "I bet." He stood and walked around the room. Yuri hadn't been in Flynn's room before. The knights at the gates liked to turn him away and if he ever needed to see Flynn they'd always meet up in town. "How did I even get here?"

Flynn was slowly getting dressed. "I think you climbed through the window." He pointed to the muddy prints on the sill. "I'm not sure on the hows or whys, but you were here when I walked in."

Yuri tried to remember something from that night. His claws had dirt and were chipped which probably came with climbing up the wall. He probably followed Flynn's smell back to his room. Yuri noted the blood on Flynn's pillow and cringed. "Sorry about your pillow."

Flynn shook his head. "It's fine. If I never have to deal with that again it's fine."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Your mouth was bleeding everywhere and your teeth just fell out!" Flynn exclaimed. "I couldn't gag you so I had to spend the whole night pressing your head into a pillow. I'd prefer you growing horns and going zombie mode compared to that."

"Noted." God, nothing felt right when he talked. Yuri's stomach grumbled. "Hey, mind getting breakfast. Something easy on the teeth for me?"

Flynn huffed annoyed to have to be moving so early in the morning on little sleep. Even if Flynn could pull himself together by the time he walked out it didn't change that he was a grouch in the morning. "You'll eat what grab and you'll live with it."

"Fine." Yuri took in a breath and felt like gagging. Something tasted wrong in the air. It was acidic and foul, but sweet to a disgusting degree. "Is someone dying here?"

"No." Flynn raised a brow. "Why?"

Yuri sniffed hesitantly and continued to smell the disgusting scent. "Something smells wrong." Flynn took the advice to heart and left him. Now, that Flynn was gone he could do a little snooping. He went through the drawers and stopped when he found something interesting. Love letters.

Looks like Flynn is popular with the ladies as usual. The guy always seemed to have girls going after him. If Yuri cared he might have been jealous, but he didn't. The door opened and Yuri held one of the letters up. "So, this Marian chick, you dating her?"

Flynn looked appalled and snatched the letter from his hand and crumbled it up. "Don't go through my things!" He handed over to Yuri a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. "Here. Just eat."

Yuri took a spoonful of oatmeal and smiled. "I'll take that as a no."

Flynn stuffed the rest of the letters back into hiding. "Do you have any sense of privacy?"

Yuri raised a brow. "I grew up sharing a bed with you. I can hear you masturbate in the bathroom. I can tell where you are by smell." He waved the spoon. "As far as I'm concerned, your stuff is my stuff."

"Why were listening to that?" Flynn exclaimed his face going red.

Yuri took another bite. Eating didn't hurt, but it still felt weird. "Hey, it wasn't like I wanted to. I just have unnaturally good hearing."

"You could have tuned it out!" Flynn couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"I tried." Yuri complained. "Believe me I tired. But, you're really loud."

Flynn just plugged his ears. "I'm not having this conversation."

Yuri took this as a sign to continue and be ass. "Ugh, like you moan forever and don't get me started on your morning wood. That presses right on my ass."

Flynn was glaring at him clearly embarrassed, but not mad enough to do anything yet. "Yuri you're such an asshole."

"Well, Flynn, that's where your dick keeps trying to go." Yuri was enjoying the blush on Flynn's cheeks far too much. But, how could he not when teasing Flynn was so fun. Flynn crossed his arms and looked away choosing silence to avoid further embarrassment. "Ah, cheer up." He flung an arm around Flynn's waist. "I know I'm irresistible, so just this once I'll give you a kiss." It was just a peck on the cheek. No feelings. No emotions. Just mirth on Yuri's end. Flynn pushed him away and Yuri didn't know how a face got so red. He laughed and Flynn just looked at the wall in embarrassment. "Aw, come on, Flynn! It was just a kiss. Don't get all hung up on that."

Flynn looked at him shyly and turned away. "I know you don't care about stuff like that Yuri, but I do!" The blonde turned up his nose. "I don't want anyone teasing me like that if it's dishonest." Especially, if came from Yuri.

"You're such a prude." Yuri returned to his oatmeal while Flynn started on his own breakfast.

Flynn took a bite of his eggs. "I just care a lot about stuff like that. It's natural."

And, Yuri wasn't natural. No, he was a monster who didn't understand why humans did things like romance or sex. As long as Yuri had Flynn in his life that was fine by him. "Sorry. I promise I won't do that again."

Flynn swallowed his food deeply. "Great." Yuri snuck out the window after breakfast and went on his way with a grin. Yuri kept coming back to that room.

At first, it was just when his condition acted up, but at some point, he just found himself climbing through Flynn's window almost every day. He didn't have any leads to go on so there was no harm in hanging out with Flynn when the guy was in town. Except when Yuri got thrown in jail. Flynn often yelled at him for that. The palace still had an off smell to it and he wasn't sure why. He smelled whatever was causing the problem on Flynn once in awhile and when he did, Yuri found himself holding back a growl. Whatever this thing was set his nerves on edge, but he didn't know what it was.

Yet.

He'd been sitting on the window when he'd heard the aqua blastia burst. The streets started flooding and citizens had come rushing trying to fix the problem. Yuri set out more specifically to deal with the crook who decided it was a good idea to scam the Lower Quarter. Which leads to where he was now. In a jail cell underneath the castle. Yuri sighed as he listened to the old man in the next cell over talking to the guard about how there was some fake treasure in a noble's manor and some love affair with politicians. Ugh, who care? He just need to get back to the Lower Quarter and help catch that thief Mordio. The guard eventually went back to his post and the man in the neighboring cell started talking.

"Hey, neighbor, you're awake right? You gotta be gettin' tired from keepin' so quiet."

"You think that little story up all by yourself, old man? You must have plenty of time on your hands." Yuri just laid back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Old man?" The voice sounded a little amused, yet dejected. "Now you've gone and hurt this old man's feelings. Besides, I didn't make up nothin'. I've got eyes and ears the world over diggin' up information for me."

Yuri laughed to himself. "Sure you do, old man."

The man on the other side laughed. "Hey, I am what I am. Go ahead and ask me something. I'll tell ya whatever ya wanna know. Wanna know about the pirate guild's sunken treasure? How 'bout the sorcerer who makes his home at the ends of the earth? Or… wait, I've got it!" Oh, great another stupid story. This guy was always around prattling on about made up things whenever Yuri got thrown in here. "The angel from the heavens who lives in the dark labyrinth."

Yuri sat up just so he could stretch his legs a bit. "I just wanna know how to get out of here."

"Well, I'm not sure what yer in for, but they'll let ya out if ya keep yer trap shut for ten days." Something Yuri was keenly aware of.

"The Lower Quarter will be underwater by then." He sighed.

"Lower Quarter… Oh yeah, I heard about that. Sorry neighbor, that's one piece of dirt I don't have." He could practically see the man on the other side shrugging his shoulders.

He stood up and walked over to the door. There had to be something he could do. "What am I gonna do about that damn Mordio?" The thief went off with several stolen cores from Zaphias in hand and the longer he was stuck here the colder the trail got.

"THE Mordio?" He heard the shock from the old man. "You mean to say you've got connections ta the famed mage from Aspio, the City of Scholars." Sure, if by connections one meant fist to face. Then, yes Yuri had connections to the famed mage.

Yuri smirked he could use this to his advantage. "Do you know about him?"

"Oho! Want ta know, huh?" the old man was smirking. "I'm afraid that information won't come cheap…"

Yuri just looked over the lock and thought about if could attempt to pick it. He didn't know how, but it couldn't hurt to try. "The 'famed mage from Aspio, the City of Scholars'? right? I think I got it." The old man tried to change up the info, but it was too late. Well, at least now Yuri had a lead. "Hey, old man?"

"What ya want now?" The man was grumpy now.

Yuri swallowed. "Do you know anything about a Krytian named Lowell?"

Tense silence filled the air and then the voice was back. "Asking questions about that man will get ya killed."

Yuri's eyes widened. "You know something! Please, tell me."

"Look, neighbor, that guy was one of the biggest criminals in the Great War. Real saboteur who got a lot of people killed. Worst part is the woman who got involved with him." A bitterness took his voice. "Woman had Stockholm syndrome so bad she got herself killed over that scum."

"Is that it?" Yuri said now disappointed. It was just like he'd heard countless times. "There isn't anymore."

"Well, the woman was pregnant." Yuri nodded. He figured that was the case if he looked like this Lowell guy a lot then he figured he had to be his son, but he wasn't seeing where the monster part fit in. "But, the kid 's dead. That's pretty much the only dirt I _can_ tell ya." Yuri narrowed his eyes. So, there was more and this man knew it! The sound of the prison door opening jerked his attention. "Neighbor, if ya smart ya won't let anyone see ya."

"Why?" Yuri was already scooting back towards the shadows of the cell.

"If ya asking about Lowell that's all the reason ya need." Yuri made himself small and hidden as he watched Alexei walk on and open the cell next to him. Yuri watched the old man walk out. Scruffy hair, tan skin, sharp ice blue eyes. Yuri knew this man. He tripped in front of the door and Yuri ran forward.

"Just who are you and what does the head of the knights want with you?" he whispered.

The old man slid over a key and a note. "Under the statue of the goddess." Yuri nodded and took the items up as the old man followed the commandant out. He looked at the note. Hanna Quin? Was that… was that the name of the woman his father kidnapped? Yuri nodded. He'd sneak out, check on the Lower Quarter, be back by dawn, deal with Mordio, and when he got the chance get some answers. He grinned. Things were going his way.

 **Felinis: I would like to state that rewriting the plot, but making it different is grueling. I know I have to do it, but some parts of doing it is tedious**


	16. Chapter 16

**Felinis: From here on out there will be a slight change in how the chapters start. Also, pay close attention to dialogue you may notice somethings.**

Yuri made his way through the hallways for his exit. The whole castle was built like a giant opulent maze and as he turned the corner he couldn't help but be bitter about how much wealth was be poured in. He stopped when he heard approaching footsteps.

That stench! Whatever thing was giving that off had to be close by.

He could hear the knights talking to a girl telling her to go back. Yuri glanced over and every instinct in him told him to kill. He saw red. That girl… she was… poison. That strange light wisps of color that people gave off were a deep crimson on her and the aer around her was thick. Yuri tried not to think of the scent that made him think of death and sweet decay. This girl was healthy and young, but why was her aer so… corrupted.

Researching got Yuri to figure out a few things. Why it was the people in the Lower Quarter almost always smelled of some form of rot. What that smoke stuff living things gave off was. It was aer. Everything was made of the stuff, so if the body suffered the aer's quality suffered and turned foul. The deeper the color of the smoke the worse the aer in the body. But, this girl looked perfectly healthy.

His teeth itched with the need to tear out her flesh. _She's a monster._

"I have to warn Flynn!" The phrase snapped Yuri back into focus. This girl was looking for Flynn, then? Yuri sent out an arte knocking down the two of the four knights trying to restrain her. "Flynn! You came to help me?" She ran towards him and stopped. "W-who are you?"

Yuri headed straight for the knights who demanded his name. Great, he had to mess up when he was trying to be sneaky. The remaining knights charged and Yuri stepped out the way with ease and brought the blunt of his blade down on one the knight's helmets. The struck knight collapsed and the standing one swung a large arc towards his chest. Yuri blocked the blade and then tossed it from his hand. The knight stood flabbergasted for second before Yuri conked him out as well. He looked over the mess and rested his blade over his shoulder. "Man, don't they teach manners in knight school anymore." He jumped back as the noble girl tried to slug him with a vase. "Hey! What are you trying to kill me?"

Her green eyes stared cautiously at him. "Well, you don't belong in the castle, right?"

Yuri held his sword at the ready and gave a sidelong glance. "No, and I'll take it as a compliment that you can tell that by looking at me."

A loud yell echoed through the halls. Shit, Leblanc already knew he escaped. "Well, no point in going back to the prison cell now." He could hear the Tweedles and the captain squabbling from here.

The girl's eyes widened at him and looked at him curiously. "Yuri Lowell? You're one of Flynn's friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Who was the girl? He knew he'd smelled her on Flynn sometimes.

"And, you used to belong to the imperial knights?" she was looking at him strangely and he couldn't grasp why. Flynn didn't talk much about the friends he'd made in the knights, but he knew one thing. Flynn found most of the noble's as insufferable as he did. There must have been something special about her. Ugh, his nose was on fire. Everything about her seemed gross, but to a normal person she must have seemed lovely. Pink hair, sparkling green eyes, an air of regality that didn't fade even while clearly on edge. She's like something from a fairy tale. "Yuri! I need to talk to Flynn." She ran up and pleaded earnestly.

"Hold on just a second. I can tell you know Flynn, but why are you being chased by the knights?" he asked, but the talk was interrupted by the sound of approaching knights. "Listen I wanna hear the whole story, but we can't afford to stand around and chat. First things first, let's get to Flynn's place. Want me to lead the way?" Even if he'd never been in the actual castle Yuri's nose could get them there if kept his distance from her. God, it was like standing next to a field of corpses.

The girl nodded. "Ah, yes." He headed off keeping front and occasionally throwing glance back at her. Unnatural. Something to her was unnatural. She kept glancing around the area on edge and looked to Yuri. "Um, you've never been listed on the visitors' record, which means you've never been here. So, how do you know where Flynn's room is?"

Smart girl. Yuri just smiled. "I come here all the time. You just don't know it." They made their way through the long corridors till they arrived at Flynn's room. Yuri could tell that it was empty before he opened the door. "Looks like Flynn's off galivanting around somewhere."

The girl looked sad and dejected. "Then, that means I'm too late."

"So, what kind of wickedness did you do anyway?" Yuri said looking around the room. Usually, Flynn left a note.

The girl looked surprised. "Me? I haven't done anything wrong."

He looked at the bed. Weird no notes and the window was locked. "And yet, a bunch of knights were

chasing you around the castle... Yeah, that makes sense." Plus, the fact she had every instinct in him screaming to kill this girl. Or to do something to her.

She straightened herself out. "Um… you see, Yuri. I can't be specific, but Flynn is in terrible danger! I have to go warn him."

Yuri sat on the bed. "So, go if you want to go. What's wrong with that?"

She sighed. "I wish I knew."

Yuri tried to think of where Flynn could be. He knew Flynn mentioned he'd be off gone for awhile. That hadn't meant anything to him. Yuri sometimes hanged out in Flynn's room while he was out. Flynn's bed was nicer than his back at the inn. But, the windows were locked and there wasn't a note telling him when Flynn would be back. "Listen, I've got something I've gotta take care of right away, too. As soon as things quiet down outside I want to get back to the Lower Quarter." He needed to make sure everyone was okay.

She ran up and looked at him with large pleading eyes. "In that case, would you take me with you? Please?" She was clutching her hands nervously. This whole thing probably had the girl on edge. "Other than Flynn, there's no one I can depend on. Will you at least help me get out of the castle? Please, I'm begging you."

Yuri sighed. If she was close to Flynn and if he was in danger, there was no harm in helping her. "Okay I can see you're serious, but why don't you tell me your name first."

 _Crash_

The sound of splintering wood and the door collapsing was heard turned to see a man stride in with a wide manic grin. At his sides two daggers sharp and ready to slice flesh. Yuri didn't pay him any mind. The guy was loud enough that he'd thought he'd been a passing knight. Now that he looked closer he could tell this was an assassin.

"Prepare to fall victim to my blade!" the man grinned as he swung one his blades cutting up a vase of Flynn's dresser. Show off.

Yuri stood up and curled his hand on the hilt of his blade. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

His eyes widened in amusement. "I am Zagi. The man who will end your life. Now die, Flynn Scifo!" The man leapt at Yuri with astounding speed. Yuri pulled up his sword to block the blade. Great, what did Flynn do to get this guy on his back?

Yuri pushed back Zagi and released an arte to push him back. "You've got the wrong guy!" Zagi launched at him again swiping for his chest. "You really should listen better!" Yuri blocked the attack and pushed the maniac away again.

"My name is Zagi." That's already been established. "Remember it well, Flynn!" Zagi struck for Yuri's head, but he batted off one blades as the other nicked at his arm.

Yuri sighed. This was not his day. "Listen. I'M NOT FLYNN." He grazed at Zagi's chest, but that only riled the man up more.

Zagi ran a hand over the cut and smiled happily. "I'm gonna kill you and carve your name into my blood."

Yuri's face twisted in repulsion. He had horns growing out of his head and even he wasn't that fucked up. "Yeah, that's pretty disgusting." And, how does that even work? Yuri sliced at Zagi's cheek and the man's eyes just got wider. He charged at Yuri once again arching his blades in large swings. Yuri ducked out, but was slammed into the dresser. Shit.

"Yuri!" The girl stepped in swinging her sword at Zagi's back. The man swung at her furiously, now furious. Shit! Yuri stood up and Flanked Zagi's side. "This is just a misunderstanding! Maybe we can talk this out." Yeah, not likely.

"Die Flynn!" Zagi aimed for his vitals again.

Yuri huffed in annoyance as he blocked the attack. "I'm not… forget it you're not even listening." Yuri kicked Zagi knocking him into the hallway. "Do I look like Flynn to you?"

The girl looked slightly amused. "Not in the least."

Zagi got up once more ready to come again when another figure dressed in a hood and red goggles told him to book it. Yuri watched Zagi's grin turn to a scowl as he brought his foot down on the other's head. Zagi kicked the man's stomach repeatedly. "Don't. Interrupt. My. Fun!" The man kept yelling about approaching knights and eventually Zagi calmed. The man stood shakily only to fall as Zagi gouged open his neck effortlessly. Yuri readied his sword for another attack, but Zagi walked off with a grin.

Yuri strode to the door and set his right hand on his hip. "We should be getting a move on, too. ...We'll just go pay a visit to the goddess and be on our way."

"Yuri, um…" The girl started chasing after him.

"Yeah, I know. We'll stick together until we're out of the castle." Yuri huffed.

"Oh right." She deflated. "But I was going to say, my name is Estellise."

Pretty name. A mouthful, but pretty. "Well then, Estellise, let's get moving."

Estellise stopped and pointed at the busted door. "Wait, we can't just leave the door like that..."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I really don't think this is the time to worry about something like that." An assassin just attacked and she was worried about the damn door? Did she not see the flaw in that logic?

"But…!" Estellise pouted and Yuri sighed and this his best to set the door into the frame. It wasn't functioning, but that was all Yuri could do.

As they ran down the hall he noted how Estellise tripped over her hemline slightly every once in awhile. "We should do something about your clothes. You'll stick out like a sore thumb." And, she'd never make it far in that outfit.

"My room is just up ahead. I have a change of clothes there." Once they'd crossed the wings Estellise ran to a white door. "This is my room. I'll go get changed, just give me a minute." Yuri told her to be quick and waited at the door. The door thrust open and sword was pointed at his feet. "Just in case."

"It's not like I was going to peak."

"Flynn did tell me to be careful if I ever met you." The door shut again and Yuri sighed. Thanks Flynn. When she stepped out again Yuri felt this outfit was problematic for another reason. It didn't seem like the kind of outfit a traveler would wear. "What...? Do...do I look strange?"

Yuri turned away. "...It's nothing, I was just thinking this doesn't suit you either."

"Really?" she asked. Estellise nodded and held out an outstretched hand.

"What's this?" While Yuri knew, this was a handshake he never expected a noblewoman to want to actually touch his hands.

"A handshake. It means, 'nice to meet you.'" Estellise laughed and Yuri took her hand firmly despite the red aer and the smell.

They eventually made their way through the halls to the statue of the goddess. Yuri had a suspicion who Estellise might be. So, that's Flynn's type? He couldn't believe she forced him to fix Flynn's door. Or at least as much as he could. The whole castle was in chaos right now, fixing a door was not on his priority. And, him peek on her? Okay, Yuri wasn't the most pristine guy, but he had literally no reason to want to peek on Estellise. Ugh, that name was a mouthful.

He needed to get away from her before his nose fell off. At least the desire to kill her was fading, but right now his senses felt clogged.

Yuri looked at the statue of the goddess and thought over Olive's lectures. The nun had believed the church worshiping the goddess needed nothing opulent. If a god wants to be worshipped, then they should be happy with prayers alone. The only reason the stained glass was in the church was because Olive thought it was beautiful. She'd always had a weakness for fine art and there was no doubt she would have loved this statue.

It felt a little silly in cliché to reveal a secret passageway underneath, but Yuri wasn't one to be picky right now. He was ready to disembark when Estellise grabbed his arm. He stiffened inside. "What is it? Did you change your mind?" he asked and tried to pull away.

She shook her head. "No. Your hand it's injured let me take a look at it." He watched the aer around her stir and the light gather. Yuri's stomach lurched and he blacked out for a few seconds only to see that he had tightly gripped his claws into her arm. What just happened?

Estellise screamed and pulled away. There were tears in the gloves and Yuri had to focus on staying upright.

"Hey, I'm sorry… I'd never seen a blastia like that. I-I wasn't thinking." He did his best to smooth things over and help assure that everything was fine.

"That's really all it was?" Estellise asked clutching her arm and looking him skeptically.

"That's really all it was." Yuri nodded slowly and headed for the ladder. "My hand feels better thanks."

She stopped him again. "You've gone pale." She placed a soft hand on his head. "You're a little warm too. You aren't sick, are you? I know a recovery spell that might help."

He smiled and tried to pretend his hands weren't starting to feel clammy. His head was also pounding like it had back in Shizontania. Keep it together. "No offense, but I don't like healing artes." He ignored Estellise and went down into what was apparently an underground sewer system.

She followed him below quickly. "Why not?"

"I guess, you could say I'm allergic." Yuri coughed and kept focus. The world was spinning right now and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Allergic?" That's highly unlikely." He kept onward as she followed behind. "In order to have a negative reaction it would mean your body doesn't handle well with reconstruction of aer. It would also mean your body would be prone to illness generally or at the very least slowed recovery."

Yuri looked back Estellise who was smiling innocently. "I take it you know a lot about this stuff." She nodded. "Great, then let's say everything you said is true."

Once outside in the morning sun Yuri finally felt like himself again. He noted the way Estellise marveled at being outside and the pieces finally lined up. So, a caged princess? Cliché as old as time. Meanwhile Flynn was out on a pilgrimage pilling up good deeds for the empire. Yuri walked with her down to the Lower Quarter and made sure to take backstreets and areas less patrolled. Unfortunately, they ran into the Shwann brigade and had to make a quick escape. Shit, Yuri was in way too deep this time. Maybe he should have just stayed the ten days

Hanks quickly made his way to them. "Yuri! Where've you been?!"

"I got an invitation to the castle and had the most marvelous time." Yuri smirked and the old man was not amused.

"Of all the..." He stopped and glanced at Estellise who surely sticked out like a sore thumb. "And who's the young lady?"

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Estellise." She bowed her head formally.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss." Hanks said stiffly, not used to such a formal greeting. "Er, more importantly, about those Imperial Knights. They've been so busy looking for you, they haven't paid any attention to our fiasco down here. So, you've really managed to tick them off, huh?"

"It looks that way. Has Repede come back yet?" Yuri kept an eye for approaching knights.

Hanks nodded. "Sure did, and he was carrying some bag." Yuri got Hanks up to speed on what had happened with Mordio and the old man was furious. "What? You aren't thinking of following Mordio beyond the barrier, are ya?"

"Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."

Hanks smiled. "Humph. Who's worried? It's a good opportunity for ya. No need for ya to hurry back here."

Yuri raised a brow. "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Hanks crossed his arms in a sagely manner. "What I mean is, we can get along just fine without you. We don't need you here constantly going out of your way to deal with our problems. Even Flynn used to say, 'I wonder how long Yuri plans on living this life.'" He grinned.

Yuri huffed in annoyance. Leave it to Flynn lecture him from afar. "Flynn needs to learn to mind his own business." The Tweedles and captain arrived a moment later and the people in the Lower Quarter swarmed at them.

Yuri couldn't believe it. Why would anybody go out of their way to help the 'Abomination of the Lower Quarter'? Yuri had always been able to name a handful of people who genuinely liked him and had a laundry list of the opposite.

The crowd was pushing them down towards the exit and a hand occasionally pulled him to the side. "Don't you make her cry!" A woman said.

"What are you talking about? Hey, quit pushing!" Yuri felt a small kick. "Hey, who just hit me? I'm gonna remember that!"

One of his neighbors handed him a piece of paper. "This might come in handy if you're going to Halure."

"Huh? A map?" He gave a closer look at the paper. "Wait a sec, this only has the roads written on it."

"What did you expect? It's better than nothing considering people don't normally leave the city." The guy sassed. "You'll have to fill in the empty spaces on your own." The young man pointed towards one of the few stops listed. "First off, you should head for Deidon Hold to the north."

A bony hand gripped his arm. "Remember to give your prayers. Olivia would be disappointed if you forget."

The crowd thinned until they were just about at the exit. Estellise laughed. "Wow, Yuri. They're all going to miss you so much."

"Honestly, they're probably thrilled to finally get rid of me." Yuri chuckled half-heartedly. Who would miss a halfer like him? Repede tripped the knights who it through the blockade. They made it out and Yuri held his hand. "I'm not sure how long we'll be together, but here's to the road ahead, Estelle." That felt way more natural.

The girl took the hand. "Yes, I...?" Estelle stopped confused. "Huh? ...Es...telle...? Estelle... Estelle." A small smile crept on her face. What noble's never have nicknames? Yuri picked up the bag in Repede's mouth and looked inside. Well prepared as always.

Whether he liked it or not it looks like he was in this for the long haul.

 **Felinis: So, as far as plot goes I plan to keep it close to the game, but there will be some changes. Some of these will be subtle others will be more obvious. I'm interested to see how this goes, because I admittedly only have the end and the idea set up.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Felinis: Hi long time no update. This happened because 1 this fic has me doing a lot of game dialogue backtracking, because this first conversation and the inn scene are actually part of the game. Yeah a lot of this is detail checking and coping the words to see how much I can play with it as is. 2 I'll See You When It Rains needed an update and frankly that fic isn't nearly as complicated. 3 I need a computer when I work on this because I have to look at wikis, scripts, and vids to make sure I'm following things correctly and I've only had my phone most times. On another note thank you to the person who pointed out scenes I left out in the last chapter. I'm fixing that. When I write this I write everything in small scene increments and often out of order. I believe those scenes got mixed up ended up behind the start of the chapter.**

As they made their way down the road to Deidon Hold Estelle asked about Repede as soon as she felt it appropriate. Yuri had to admit the warrior dog was a rather odd sight. "Yuri is this dog yours?"

He smiled at the question. Technically Repede didn't belong to anyone let alone Yuri. "Sort of, he's my partner Repede."

The dog barked and Estelle bowed her head. "Oh, nice to meet you to."

Yuri paused and muttered her words under his breath. "Did you actually understand what Repede was saying?"

Estelle raised her brow. "No…"

Yuri chuckled. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question." If Estelle could really understand Repede that would have been a miracle. Yuri often got tired of being the only one who understood what animals and monster were saying.

Now that things were slightly less hectic Yuri got to thinking. According to the map Estelle would be dropping off in Halure first while he went onto Aspio. After he got back the aqua blastia he'd head home and look into Hanna Quin.

He was finally close to some answers.

"You're…" Estelle stopped. "You're not like what I expected."

"How so?" He kept on walking keeping a straight face.

She kicked a stone on the road. "Flynn… he mentioned that once that you were… well…"

"Not entirely human?"

She kicked the stone further and nodded. "Yes. I thought that you'd look more… like a Krytian." Estelle halted and examined him feverishly. "Or maybe you do and I just can't tell!" Then she stopped again and sheepishly held her hands together. "Um… what does a Krytian look like anyway?"

Yuri raised a brow. "You've never seen a Krytian before?" Sure, he'd only met one once before, but he at least knew what they looked like. But, then the nobility had never been fond of Krytians and The Great War had led to them being basically pushed out of the Empire entirely. Not much was known about what went on in the war or the politics behind it, but there was one thing that Yuri tried to forget.

Krytians were seen as enemies of the state. They were arrested and detained, but not killed outright. No, it was worse. They cut the antennae from their head and the Krytian victims fell apart. They wiped out any settlements and made them second class citizens. Humans went on a man hunt for Krytians that finally ended when Yuri was eleven. The viciousness had died down, but nothing could change the damage or controversy.

Estelle shook her head sourly. "They look just like normal people only their ears are long and they have antennas sticking out their head." Yuri wasn't a Krytian though. "If it bothers you to be too close-"

"No!" She exclaimed and then recomposed herself. "I mean, I don't care that you're half-Krytian. I just wasn't sure what to expect." Estelle pouted her lips. "I'm a little disappointed actually."

"How so?"

Estelle kicked her stone again. "With how everyone in the castle talks about Krytians I thought they'd have horns, sharp claws, and big pointed teeth." Repede snickered and Yuri hid his amusement behind a smirk. Two out of three ain't bad. "But, you seem just like any other person."

"Sorry to disappoint." Yuri was freakier than a Krytian could hope to be. If he was lucky then Estelle wouldn't have to see it. They kept on. Diedon Hold was about a day's walk from Zaphias so if they kept pace they could reach the city soon. His head still hurt and he wanted to sleep, but that wasn't an option. As the time went on and their feet got sore it became clear they'd need a place to sleep soon.

There in the setting sun setting up tents were two travelers. Tents were being pitched and a fire pit was being set in the center. A woman with auburn hair set down a crate once she caught sight of them and came running over.

"Hey traveler! Need a place to stay?" She said.

Yuri nodded. "If it's not too much trouble."

"Not all! This here is the 'King's Adventure Travel Log!' a traveling inn." The woman proclaimed proudly. "I'm Karen one of the owners." Karen pointed to a sour looking man helping set up tents with messy green hair. "That guy over there is my brother Rich."

Estelle's eyes widened in bright curiosity. "A traveling inn? Oh, my! That must be dangerous."

"A little, but we try to give travelers on the road a place to sleep at night. You both look so tired." Karen looked at Yuri and her mouth widened. "And, oh, you look so pale! You should rest now!" She scolded. "What would your wife do if you got a cold?

Estelle's face turned a deep red. "Wi-wife? I- We're not-"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Do we look married to you?"

Karen shook her head frantically and bowed multiple times. "Oh, I'm sorry!" She bowed again. "I'll go get the tents ready!"

Estelle tried to say all was fine, but the woman clearly wasn't listening. Yuri shrugged and plopped himself on the ground next to the wagon.

Repede cocked his head over at Estelle who was examining how Karen pitched up one of the tents. "Now will you tell me why she's here?"

Yuri kept an eye glancing at the girl as he started his conversation. "Long story short she ended up tagging along with me after my prison break. She's looking for Flynn and once we get to Halure he can take care of her."

"Good." Repede huffed. "Ever since she showed up you started smelling stressed. Do you need me to watch you?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah it bothers me. I know you can't see it, but she's like a sea of red aer."

The dog sniffed him and then looked back to her. "Stay yourself. Got it."

Yuri grinned softly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." He ran a hand over Repede's head. "I'll be fine." Yuri leaned back and just relaxed. He shut his eyes and the nagging voice droned through his skull in a soothing way.

Poison.

Danger.

She'll kill you.

Kill her.

Kill it.

Kill.

Kill.

Kill.

 _KILL. KILL. KILL._

 _KI-_ AHHHH!

Yuri's eyes snapped open to find Repede's teeth digging into his calf. "Fuck!" he growled and glared down at Repede. The dog's eyes were furious. "What the hell Repede?" Yuri shook the dog off and bared his teeth back in rage.

"Yuri?" Estelle's body looked like it was shaking. Yuri finally noticed how his hand, no claws, were out stretched like a predator. His body standing in a strange crouch.

Repede barked. "You were doing it again!"

Yuri straightened himself and looked down at Repede. "Really, Repede? It was just a stupid game! No reason to go using your teeth." Yuri huffed and gripped at his leg. "Ouch!"

"Game?" Estelle said cautiously.

"Yeah. Repede likes to wrestle." The dog looked like he was about to protest, But Yuri stared him down. "But, he still gets carried away."

Estelle sighed in relief. "Alright. It's just for a moment there you scared me."

Yuri smirked and playfully bowed. "I apologize for scaring you m'lady."

Estelle chuckled. "Apologies accepted." The sun was at its last rays and Karen and Rich had finally set up the camp and were bringing over trays of dinner. "This is nice. I never thought I'd get to travel and see a sunset like this."

"Just wait till you get to Halure. I hear it's beautiful." Yuri relaxed himself again and tried not to focus on the sting of Repede's bite. He focused instead on the bowl of stew and bread he'd been handed.

Estelle kneeled next to him. "You've never been?"

"No. I only left the barrier to head to the small towns that were nearby. I think the furthest I ever made it was Diedon Hold." Yuri looked at the sky and wondered how it looked to Estelle. The red glow of her darkened his sky and her stench pinched at his nose. "I never left long anyway."

"What was it like growing up in the Lower Quarter?"

He snorted. "Flynn never tell you?" She shook her head. "Figures. It was hard. It's still hard. You always fight just to make it by. I was lucky enough to be picked up in the nicer part of town."

"Picked up… oh… I see." Estelle brushed a lock behind her ear.

"It's fine. I lived in a church for awhile. Then Flynn's mother came in a dragged me back to her home." Yuri smiled fondly at that memory. He really did miss Norien. If she was around still there was no doubt in Yuri's mind that she'd be proud of Flynn. "I can't believe Merlwe gave me a farewell."

"Merlwe?"

"A crabby old woman who always hated me. She even told me to say my prayers." Yuri chuckled bitterly.

"If that's the case, then she must not really hate you." Estelle beamed as she took a bite of her soup. "This really good."

Yuri stopped and bit at his bread. "Why would you say that?"

Estelle pondered a moment before answering. "Because, if she really hated you she wouldn't bother telling you to pray. Praying is something you ask for people you love or those you hope to save."

Yuri nodded and curled his lips around a spoonful of soup. "You're right. It's pretty good." Yuri could understand this, but the idea that Merlwe liked him was absurd. It was more than likely that she wanted Yuri to save himself because he was a halfer. He could live with that.

They ate in a comfortable silence and went to bed in a comfortable silence. Yuri laid on the sleeping mat starring up at the tent ceiling. The voice was still there and Repede was still watching. He was almost afraid that if he slept he'd get lost again. Yuri tried his hardest to not drift off into dreams and slumber, but soon fell.

 **Felinis: Now I want soup**


	18. Chapter 18

**Felinis: Loooong chapter**

Yuri woke up the next morning with old teeth on his bedside. That ache from last time was sitting in his gums and his head still pounded in a dull throb. He wished there was a mirror so he could see the state he was in. Nobody had come in and woken him up so nothing bad happened. His hair felt greasy and he still had the smell of sewer lingering on him. Gross.

Eyes still clouded with sleep, Yuri set out to ask if he could find a bath or anything. Rich was setting up the fire for breakfast. "Morning."

"Oh... hi..." Rich muttered slowly as he turned to look at him. "Can I help you?"

"You have anything to wash with?" Yuri asked.

Rich nodded and gave him a rag. "There's a small a barrel of water you can use... I'll get you a bucket." Yuri thanked him and did his best to find some privacy. He ran the water over his skin and looked for any changes. None. There was more relief to the thought than there should have ever been.

Why couldn't he just be normal? Normal people didn't have to wake up and look into a bucket to see if their teeth still looked like... well teeth. Yuri gave a loud huff as he dumped the remaining water on his head.

He shivered from the cold and shook of the water like a dog. "Shit. Shit." Maybe this hadn't been the smartest idea. He should have just put up with being smelly.

"Yuri?" Fuck, Yuri grabbed for his pants. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, please don't walk over here!" He fumbled into the only pair of clothes he had and was grateful Estelle had listened. Even if decency was something Yuri didn't care about, Flynn did and he could hear the lecture now. Ugh, the guy needed to get laid or something. Yuri finally walks out to face Estelle.

"Were you taking a bath?" Estelle shrieks in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I should have left you alone."

"It's fine." Yuri waved her off. "Let's eat and get back on the road. Wait… did you wash up?" She gives a quick yes her face a bit red. "Good. We'll need to get a move on if you want to catch up with Flynn." She nods and they make quick work of breakfast before taking off. There's much to be done and standing around is not one of them.

There aren't many towns in general. It stands with how rare barrier blastia are and with how dangerous monsters are that they're only a few towns between Diedon Hold and Zaphias. Most closer to the latter of the two for better protection. The empire liked to pride itself on the Hold which supposedly discouraged the more dangerous monsters from going near the cities. Yuri didn't really believe that, but the empire liked to take credit whenever they could. Large egos are frail egos.

As they stood in the entrance of Diedon Hold Yuri did his best to walk innocently while Estelle seemed be moving in stiff jerking motions. "Just walk normally."

She nervously flitters her hands. "Do you think those knights followed you here?"

"I wonder. Well, let's do our best not to stand out." Yuri said looking carefully over at the bored knights on duty and walked past casually. "All right, let's see if we can just pass through the Hold." He said and turned to find Estelle had disappeared. "Where's she off to now?" Yuri looks over to see Estelle standing at a cart reading a book. So much for lying low. It's then he gets a lecture om swords skills and Assam The Blade Master. Yuri had no clue that the blastia could do something like that. He always figured that they were used just conductors for artes and nothing more, but then the how does Estelle use her power.

"I can't imagine business is all that great in a place like this." Yuri says to the cart owner.

The cart owner sighs. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not here because I want to be." The owner gestures to the gate. "There are monsters on the far side of the Hold, so I'm stuck."

"Monsters, huh…?" Yuri grips his chin and stretches his ears. Nothings sounds nearby and Yuri is certain he can steer them away from a fight if needed. "...Did you hear that?" Estelle hums as she looks further into her books. "And...she's not listening." Estelle finally turns from her book and he chuckles. "I said I'm going to go get some information, so you wait right there."

Estelle shakes her head. "Oh, I'll come too." She hands the book back but the vendor insists she keep it. Her face widens in a pure smile. "Th-thank you very much."

They head up onto the top of the hold in order to get a better view of the plains. Maybe then they can get a better hand on the supposed monster problem that's ahead of them. As Yuri's looking into the distance he notices Estelle has once more run off. Is he going to need a leash for her?

She's running up to a man drenched in red and hair the color of bleached bone. He tells her to wait, but she doesn't listen and gives a cheerful greeting to the man who huffs at her. "Um, I beg your pardon, but… what are you looking at?"

The man doesn't turn his head and looks straight outward in boredom. "Humanity at work. Their tenacious attachment to this life." Estelle tilts her head in confusion. "Why…? Why must humans live the lives they do? They fight for a share of monopolized technology and hurt even those closest to them."

"Are you talking about blastia?" Yuri interjects and the man scoffs. "I can't speak for anyone else, but… it doesn't seem to me like there's any reason why get dumped into the world." Yuri spent a lot of his childhood wondering on that and it got him nowhere. "But, once you're here, you just do what you can to give this life everything you've got."

The man nods, still focused on the plains. "Perhaps there is truth in what you say…" He looks down at his sword and walks away without a second word.

Estelle looks at him with a puzzled face. "What was that about?"

Yuri shrugs. "I dunno, they say the heat can make people go a little crazy."

As they get down a warning bell rings as knights scramble about frantically to close the gate and ready the arrows. The sound of arrows can be heard as people scream in terror to get inside. It's chaos and the knights are arguing whether to hold the gate or close it to keep the rampaging stampede out.

Yuri sees in the distance a man and a little girl and a man just outside the gate. "Are all those monsters?"

Yuri huffs in frustration. "We just left the capital and things are already getting crazy... That's it. I'm cursed. I know it." Hell, Yuri could just assume his life was just one big unfortunate curse. With his luck, it probably ended with him becoming a monster and destroying the world. Or being burnt at the stake. Either works.

Yuri runs ahead recklessly towards the gate as Repede knocks the knight away from the lever. It's a gamble, but it's one Yuri's willing to bet on. Estelle runs ahead of him and he calls for her to stay behind, but she ignores him. Idiot, this was Yuri's gamble not hers.

"Help the girl!"

Yuri runs to the girl while Estelle attends the man clutching at an ankle that's been twisted and bent. Yuri picks up the crying girl runs her inside the gate feeling the pulse of Estelle's artes as it rips through the air. The kid cries and tries to run out again as Yuri holds her back.

"My doll. Mama's doll." Estelle tries to run off, but Yuri catches her with his claws.

"Let go me!"

"You wait here!" Yuri runs out and snatches the pink doll off the ground. The loud stampede is almost to the gate and he can hear it closing behind him. So much for keeping a low profile. The monsters are at his feet as slides under the gate with a few strands of hair catching underneath. He sits up and takes in deep breaths. No wonder Flynn is always convinced that Yuri's going to get himself kid with these stunts.

A small group has gathered and they earnestly thank their deeds, but neither one of them want anything for their actions. Estelle smiles and once the group finally wanes she collapses on the ground worn by the adrenaline loss.

Yuri sits next to her she regains her wits. "All worn out, huh?" A few battles might actually be needed if Estelle is going to have the stamina to last out here. There's no guarantee she'll be perfectly safe once she finds Flynn.

"It really is dangerous beyond the barriers with so many ferocious monsters around." She says as she looks at the empty blue sky. While lovely it's foreboding as it lacks the promise of safety a barrier holds.

"This place could definitely use a barrier against a pack that big."

"Couldn't they install a barrier blastia here?"

"No. Barriers are a precious resource." When Shizontania fell, it had been a major loss on all ends. Aside from the major cities only a few towns Yuri visited had barrier blastia. In the heart farmlands, giant walls were used in order to keep crops safe since building a barrier for that alone wasn't worth the resource. It said something about the world when staying safe was prioritized over food. Walls and draw bridges were how almost all towns managed to keep themselves safe from attacks. A barrier here would just be wasted.

"You're right...and with the current technology, we can't make anymore." Estelle sighs. "If only we could recover the secrets of the ancient Geraios civilization... They created the blastia." And, the language that Yuri apparently speaks when he's not thinking. The closest they had to the modern Geraios were the Krytians, but they were wiped off the continent years ago.

"Even if that were to happen, I can't see the empire using the knowledge for the common good." Yuri hisses thinking back on Garista's plans. The man was making cores and the process had destroyed a forest and wiped a town off the map. Such plans couldn't be furthered.

A knight walked up to them with a displeased attitude. "You two there. I'd like to have a word with you." Figures something like this would happen.

They can't help turning to listen to the loud argument between two men and the knights. One screaming to let him kill monsters and the other staring down in a menacing fashion at the exasperated knight. Yuri finds himself feeling bad for the poor knight who has to put up with this. The knight leaves them alone to deal with the two men who are trying to bust through the gate to slay the monsters that lie in wait. They decide to find another way around this roadblock in their journey as if they wait around it's only a matter of time before the knights catch them.

As they walk around the tents for a clue Estelle chuckles. "We made quite a scene, didn't we? I was so worried once those knights noticed us."

Yuri gives her a light flick on the head. "I told you we couldn't stand out."

Estelle glares up at him. "You were the one who just jumped."

Yuri crosses his arms blind to the citizens who are snickering at the arguing duo. "I can't just look away when monsters are attacking someone right in front of me, right?" Estelle laughs softly and turns her head down. "What's so funny?"

She stops laughing and there's a deep amusement in her eyes. "I'm sorry. That sounded just like the way Flynn described you, that's all." Oh really? "He often said that you could never turn a blind eye when someone near you was suffering."

Hypocrite. "Well. Next time you see him you tell him that I said he's the same way." As They hide behind the carriages to be more inconspicuous, a woman with cherry hair and a confident smirk strides up to them.

Her red eyes carry an unwavering confidence as he calls to Yuri. "You there, how about coming to work for me? You'll be paid, of course." She holds up a large sack of gald and Yuri just turns his head. Money is the least of his concerns.

The man behind her takes this as an insult. "Watch your manners around the President. Well, whaddya say?"

Yuri chuckles and throws his head back slightly. "So, it's not bad manners to try and buy someone without even introducing yourself?"

"Watch your mouth!"

The woman snorts slightly and brings a finger to her lips. Yuri can't help feeling like he's being appraised. "You're just as charming as I expected. I'm Kaufman of the merchants' guild, Fortune's Market. We handle everything from trade to distribution." Guilds, huh… Yuri's had only very brief experiences with guild people and while he doesn't hate them he can't say he's too fond of them either. "You see, I'm in quite a tight spot, and it's all thanks to these tremors."

"I'd rather not know, but was that the work of a monster?" Even with everything Yuri's seen the fact stands that must be a powerful monster to make the earth shake from inside the Hold.

"Yes, the Lord of the Plains."

Estelle's eyes widen in fear and curiosity. "The Lord of the Plains?"

"He's the leader of that pack of monsters."

Estelle looks at Kaufman with pleading eyes. "Do you know if there's another way we can cross the plains? We're in a hurry."

"Hmm, I'm afraid you'll just have to wait for the Lord of the Plains to leave."

Yuri shrugs. "Huh. I guess there's no point getting worked up over it."

"But I can't afford to just sit and wait. I'm going to get a second opinion!" Estelle runs off and Repede rolls his eyes.

"I'll keep an eye on her." He yawns as he follows after the girl.

Yuri looks skeptically and the posture of Kaufman and firmly sets a hand on his hip. "You're with a guild that does product distribution, but you don't know any other routes?"

"I could hire you and just charge through once the leader moves on, but...you don't seem interested."

He's not. "If it's bodyguards you want, why not hire the Knights?"

She glares at him bitterly. "Are you forgetting that we guild members have thrown away our rights as imperial citizens? Once leave the empire behind, you can't expect them to help you a whole lot." She clenches her right hand. "So naturally, the Imperial Knights would never deign to escort the likes of us."

"Wow. You really stick to your principles." Yuri says as he walks off.

Kaufman looks up to him with steeled passion. "Without that level of determination, one could never hope to run a guild."

Yuri ignores her and smirks to himself. "Well, maybe you could use your determination to do something about that Lord of the Plains." He walks away, but not too quickly.

"Go to the Quoi Woods that lie to the west of here." There it was. "If you pass through the forest, you'll come out on the far side of the plains."

"But the fact that you guys aren't going that way must mean we have some surprise to look forward to." Yuri says.

"I like a boy with quick wits, but I like one that doesn't waste a potential investment even better."

Yuri nods. "Thanks, I owe you one." He waves as he leaves. "Maybe we'll talk about that job if we meet again." He pulls a confused Estelle along as they continue down their path. As they're making their way she looks at Yuri's hand and grabs it. "What is it this time?"

"Your nails are really long." She says as pulls his hand back. "It's just… I've been thinking about that."

Yuri plays it off nonchalantly. "Really? I never noticed before."

She looks at him curiously. "Every time you've grabbed me they always dig into my arms. It's like they're claws."

He laughs. "Maybe I could fight monsters with these for a change?" Estelle laughs, but he can tell she's still looking at him as if she can see that he's not normal. So, he spends the whole way walking far ahead and scaring off any monster that comes their way.

They're minutes from the edge of the woods when she brings it up again. "Yuri… I was wondering…" He waits for her to gather her words. "Have you been feeling well?"

"Look, I was just a worn out yesterday from the sewers and the fact I'm allergic to healing artes."

She huffs and rolls her eyes. "I didn't buy that excuse then and I'm not buying it now. The only way to be allergic to healing artes would be if you were allergic to aer which is impossible."

"I'm perfectly fine and not listening to you."

"Is this what Flynn meant when he said you're an idiot?" She mutters to herself, but still loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'm saying that you can tell me what's wrong."

"And, nothing is wrong. Nothing has ever been wrong. And, I am perfectly healthy as a human being." Yuri says as he keeps moving forward till they're standing at the edge of the woods.

Estelle gasps as she looks at the forest entrance. "...A forest in a place like this can only mean...the Quoi Woods...?"

"Bingo. You're just full of information, aren't you?" Yuri says as he turns back to face her. The poor girls shaking as she looks at the forest.

"I read in a book once that a curse will fall upon anyone who enters the woods..." She says her knees fidgeting as he walks into the shade.

"Ah, so that must be the _surprise_." Yuri says as he looks in. As far as he can tell the woods are normal. The aer isn't even that dense. Yuri walks on without a care as Estelle stands with a look of dread. "Not going in? That's fine by me, but what about Flynn?" Yuri's whole existence is cursed. One more isn't going to hurt him."

"I know…" She looks like she might cry. "Okay, let's go!" Her steps are quick and timid as they make their way through the woods. Estelle jumping at every little sound here and there. It be funny if she wasn't on the brink of tears every time something startled her. "…But what if I get turned I get turned into a frog or a snake by the forest's curse?"

Yuri pushes away a low hanging branch covered in moss as he turns around a bend. "If that happens I'll take care of you."

Estelle pauses. "You'll take care of me?"

Yuri looks back with a large grin. "Of course I would. Don't worry. I had pet frogs and snakes when I was a kid."

He expects Estelle to get a little mad at the statement, but instead she looks at him with worried eyes. "If you got turned into a frog or a snake I wouldn't have any idea what to feed you." Yeah well, the bigger concern is Yuri having an episode. Turning into a frog might be pleasant compared to that."

As they're walking they reach a clearing in the forest and Estelle stops. "Did you hear something? My feet feel cold all of a sudden… Oh no! Is this the curse?" Yuri gets ready to calm her down when a thought occurs to him.

"What sort of curse is it supposed to be anyway?

"The voices of corpses buried beneath the trees creep up and lure us to our doom..." She cries.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh brother." This girl has been spending way too much time in her head.

Estelle's eyes catch the glinting metal and her attention shifts. "What's that?"

"It's a blastia." Old and in ruin. Its metal rusted and covered in moss. The body fallen on the ground with no core and the runes once inscribed worn away by time. Yuri walks over to look it over. "What's it doing in a place like this?" Yuri notes that it's humming. Humming with no core. "Let's take a break."

Estelle protest saying she's fine. She sees something and runs to look at it near where the core used to lay in the machine. A bright force pulses from the spot knocking Estelle out and sending Yuri to the ground.

His mind jumbles around he scrambles to get a bearing on his senses. He can't think, but he's still hearing the machine hum. He falls into a trance watching the red aer float up from Estelle as she lays unconscious and himself numb. He manages to pull himself together once the humming stops after what feels like hours. It's dark from what he can tell and he gathers some fallen fruit from the ground.

It looks okay, but once he takes a bite he grimaces. "Damn, that's bitter." Yuri always seemed to have terrible luck finding food in the wild. He hears Estelle stir and he's relieved. "You all right?"

"Ooh...my head feels a little... I'll be fine." She sits up from her pillow on Repede's side. "What happened to me...?"

"You just fell over all of a sudden. Don't you remember?"

"Perhaps it was the aer that made me dizzy?" she questions. "I read once that dense aer can have negative effects on people." That's an understatement. Yuri grimaced as thought back to his time in the knights. But, how did someone like Estelle that practically lived in the dense aer that would scratched at Yuri's throat get hurt like that? No, that was a shockwave of the blastia, but it shouldn't have worked. Unless… yes, Estelle was walking with enough aer floating off her that a blastia could easily feed on that alone. But the, the aer on the Blastia was still denser than the rest of the woods.

"Hmm. Maybe that's what started the rumor of the curse." Estelle stands up and Yuri looks at her with a bit of worry. "Hey, you only just woke up. You should rest a bit more."

She frowns. "But I can't. If we don't catch up with Flynn soon-"

"And what if you collapse again, and this time you're out for the whole night?" Yuri interjects.

"...You're right. I'm sorry." She apologizes with a bow and sits next to him. He passes her a fruit and she takes it slowly. As she bites her faces grimaces.

"Heh, I suppose we'll never get full trying to eat these." Yuri chuckles throwing his fruit to the side and reaching for the supply bag.

"It's delicious!" Estelle protests half-heartedly as takes another bite.

"Hold on a sec. I can make something simple." Yuri pulls gets the makings for a fire.

Estelle looks at him shocked. "You can cook, Yuri?"

"I'm not exactly a royal chef. I just have a few recipes I learned growing up." He takes a branch from Repede and starts to work on a pile. Estelle earnestly gathers firewood as Yuri sets up camp for dinner. He's never seen anyone so happy to gather up pieces of wood. Once the fire is stoked Estelle seems to calm from her euphoria turn to a glum state.

"Aren't you worried at all that Flynn is in danger?" She asks as Yuri gathers his ingredients.

He turns from his work to see her concerned face. "Huh? Does it look that way?"

She nods. "Well...yes."

"Honestly, I'm not worried about him. He's always managed to take care of himself." Yuri says with a smile as he sets the slices of bread on the pan along with two eggs. "Actually, it's the guys who are after him I feel sorry for."

Estelle cocks her head to the side as she watches him closely. "What do you mean?"

Yuri smiles as he closes his eyes. "Ever since we were kids, I've never been able to beat Flynn at anything. Swords, racing, whatever." As much as Yuri liked to say he'd won… the closest he's ever managed with Flynn is to tie. Even then, at some point it became hard to even do that. "After he'd won, he'd always have the nerve to say, 'You all right, Yuri?'" Another reminder that as much as Flynn said they were equals he still saw Yuri as something to protect. Maybe if Yuri had been born a normal human Flynn wouldn't have worried about him so much.

"That must be nice... I've never had anyone like that in my life." Yuri flips the bread over in the pan.

"You can count yourself lucky." Though he knows he doesn't mean it. He pulls the toast out and sets an egg on top before finishing the sandwich. "Dinner's ready." Estelle smiles widely as she takes a large bite. She treats it like a gourmet meal and Yuri laughs. There's not even salt on it. Yuri ends up teaching her the basics and laughs as he watches Estelle become ecstatic at preparing a sandwich. Just imagine when she learns how make soup. She marvels at the idea of tasting her food. "Well, you're a sheltered little princess who's lived her life in a castle. It's only normal."

She ponders the words. "Sheltered little princess..." He wonders if the remark went too far, but she just nods. "I suppose so."

Repede stands up and Yuri asks what's up. "Let's get moving it'll be dawn if we stay any longer." They clean up and set out.

 **Felinis: It's always been so adorable to me how much Estelle is enchanted by simple things that we call chores.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Felinis: Another day another excuse to put off my homework. Also the most wonderful thing happened to me. Some people on an online community I frequent had heard about how I've never been able to play any game, but Vespy and were kind enough to send me without my knowledge a PS3 and all the PS3 titles. Including a Japanese copy of Vespy. It's so wonderful and is one of those moments that makes me have hope for humanity.**

They continue through the Quoi Woods for a good hour without much conflict. A few monsters lash out but are quickly disposed. They're nearing the edge of the woods when Repede barks that someone is watching them. A rustling is heard bush to the side as a scream comes out.

"P-prepare to die, eggbear!" the two sidestep and watch a young boy holding a giant sword almost as tall as him. They watch as he spins in circles until he drifts next to them and Yuri beats him back with a simple thrust of his sword. The weapon in his hand snaps easily like a cheap toy and the boy falls to the ground with a groan. "Ooh, man that hurt..." Repede stands over him and the boy panics. He falls back down again and cries. "I-I'm warning you! I don't taste very good. You'll get the runs!"

Repede lets out a gruff bark. "Do I look like I eat kids?"

The boy seems to take this the wrong way and begs for help. "Is this kid for real?"

"It's all right now." Estelle kneels next to him and the boy opens his eyes in shock.

"Huh? The monster turned into a girl?" Yuri pauses at the statement. This kid is not the sharpest sword in the bunch from the looks of it. The boy realizes his mistake and stands up tall and strong to greet them. "I'm Karol Capel! I'm a member of the Hunting Blades guild. We travel the globe in search of the toughest monsters." A kid in a monster hunting guild? That seems reckless and stupid. Kids could get killed wandering outside the barrier. He barely looked older than his neighbor's son Ted and Yuri didn't trust him with a knife let alone a sword.

Yuri introduces themselves quickly and takes off towards the exit. There's little time to waste. It's already well past morning since they took a few wrong turns here and there. They don't have time to spend talking to a kid. The sooner he got away from Estelle the sooner Yuri could smell something besides her scent of decay.

The kid runs ahead of them eagerly. "W-wait. You guys are here to enter the woods, right? Well then, I'll-"

"Actually, we've just finished coming through the woods, and we're on our way to Halure." Estelle interrupts and the kid is taken aback.

"No way! You guys made it through the cursed woods?" He looks them over and Yuri wonder if this kid got lost. "Did you guys run into any eggbears?" Estelle looks at Yuri for an answer and he can say for sure that they didn't. Or at least he thinks they didn't. The poor boy deflates and hangs his head low. "Man... Wonder if I should head back to town, then... They definitely won't like it if I keep them waiting... All right." He jumps with renewed energy and ensures them that they're safe now that a star member of the hunting blades is there to protect them. Karol points to his blastia and book while Yuri points to his broken weapon and Estelle the empty pages in his monster manual.

"It might hurt your 'star member' status if it got out that you broke your sword." Yuri chides as they head out while Karol calls from behind for them to listen to him. Saying he broke his sword on purpose and that they're going the wrong way. Before they can say anything, he's following behind making little remarks here and there.

"I don't understand Repede. He's a dog, with claws and fangs, but he uses weapons?" Karol says eying the way Repede cuts away at obstacles in his way with a sword rather than using claws.

"Because, I have pride in my appearance and refuse to reduce myself to being nothing more than a barbaric animal." And, Repede says he's the vain one.

Yuri has to think on the matter, because he's so used to thinking of Repede as just Repede. Actually, he almost never animals as animals. Lambert never seemed like a dumb beast nor have any of the other creatures he's met. But then, Yuri could actually understand what they were saying. "I guess most dogs do fight with their claws and teeth."

Estelle looks at Repede puzzled at the matter. "But, Repede is a dog, right?"

"I am myself and nothing more. Label me all you like I am still just me."

Yuri shrugs. "Repede is Repede. That's all. He just uses items and weapons because that's what he likes to do. If he wants to read he'll read. If he wants to chase a ball he'll chase a ball." Repede thanks him for making his point and Yuri gives a light pet on the head. "No problem buddy."

Karol looks at Repede and back to Yuri. "Yuri… are you translating what Repede's saying."

"Nah. It's just your imagination."

It's then Estelle notes something Yuri mentioned offhandedly. "Wait… Repede reads?"

They don't even have to reach the town for Yuri to know something is wrong. The barrier is down and the fence at the entrance is broken. Estelle looks around in terror. "Halure... The 'City of Blossoms'." She mutters as she looks at the destruction and the giant wilted tree that towers over the city.

Yuri looks at the empty sky and scrunches his brow. "Don't they have a barrier here?"

Estelle is looking around too as if hoping they just missed it. "Yes, there should be."

"You guys haven't been to Halure before, right? So then you haven't heard about the tree barrier." Karol says and Yuri looks at the tree closely.

"Tree barrier?" He closes his eyes and tries to listen to the humming of the blastia, but there's no sound.

"Some blastia fuse to plant life, gain organic qualities and evolve." Makes enough sense. Yuri always felt that blastia were alive. "The tree barrier of Halure is one prime example of this. I read that in a book."

Yuri nods and tries to see any sign that the blastia is still functioning. "Well thank you, professor. So what's happened to this famous barrier? Doesn't look like it's doing much right now."

"Every year, just before the blossoms are in full bloom, the barrier weakens for a while." Karol says. "It's just that time of year right now, and the monsters took the opportunity to attack..." Yuri gets the idea when he sees the people of the city limping around with deep wounds.

"Is that when the barrier went down?"

Karol nods. "Yeah, the monsters were taken care of, but the tree is slowly starting to decay." A girl runs by carrying gauzes and gels and Karol runs after her.

"So I guess you'll be looking for Flynn now, huh, Estelle?" Yuri says as he looks to where she was once standing, but the girl has once again run off to help the injured. He sighs because there is no way they're going to keep a low profile with her healing all these injured people. As Yuri walks around he places his hands on the roots of the tree and feels some relief. There is a buzz coming deep within the tree assuring him it's alive. He listens closer and hears words in the buzzing. "Poison? You've been poisoned?" Underneath those are the cries in the back of his head as the aer stirs from Estelle's healing artes.

Geez, he's not even the target and he feels sick. There's truly no way to win with this. He'll just have to get away from her at some point. Besides she doesn't need to follow him to Aspio. Yuri walks around he sniffs the air for Flynn. He can smell that he was here and he feels sick when catches the stale whiff of Flynn's blood. A growl curls on his lip and Yuri can't explain why.

Yuri heads towards Estelle and here the citizens speak badly of the knights. Of how they are useless and selfish. Till one mentions Flynn and Estelle's eyes light up. "Is he still in the city?"

The man who mentioned Flynn deflates a little. "No, he left the village afterwards in search of a mage who could fix the barrier." The man mentions that Flynn was heading east and Yuri comes to the conclusion they must be referring to Aspio.

Estelle nods. "So we can wait here, and Flynn will come to us."

"Looks like we've caught up with him. Don't you feel better now?"

"Yes...I won't be able to relax until I see him, but I guess I feel better."

Yuri looks at the tree. "I think I'm gonna check out this tree blastia."

Estelle calls after him. "Um, weren't you in a hurry to catch the blastia thief?"

Yuri waves her off as he heads up the hilly slope past the houses towards the tree. "I can spare enough time to look at a tree, at least." Yuri wants to let himself listen to the tree. Off to the side on the hill he sees Karol muttering to himself sadly and pulls Estelle along. Yuri knows that look when he sees it and it's someone who clearly wants to be alone. Children parade around talking about how they'll fight monsters like Flynn and Yuri cringes.

Once at the base he can't help admiring the size of it. "It's huge up close."

Estelle agrees and looks at the buds on the branches. "The tree's flowers should blossom any day now."

"Yeah, I wish I could see it in bloom." They stare silently and then Estelle mentions healing the injured and Yuri looks at the dying core he can glimpse when he focuses on the center of the tree. He doubts a human could see it or even reach it under normal circumstance, but Yuri knows it's there. "Hmm, if you're going to heal something, maybe you could heal the barrier itself?" If Estelle had the power to make a dead blastia move she could help a dying one.

"What do you mean?"

"Monster are just going to keep attacking this town until the barrier is restored. Those kids we just saw could be among them."

"That's true, but I have no idea how I could heal the barrier."

"What you need to heal is this tree. It wouldn't be in this condition just because some monsters attacked it." He graces his hand on the wood. "It's poisoned, but I can't say how to fix it."

"How can you tell?"

He shrugs. "Call it a hunch."

"A hunch?"

Yuri nods. "Yep, a hunch."

The old man from before walked by and called out to them. "What are the two of you doing over here?"

"We're trying to figure out why the tree has withered like this." Estelle said looking mournfully at the drooping branches.

The man sighs and hunches. "I don't know if you'll make much progress on that one. The knight Flynn couldn't figure out the reason either." Yeah, well, Flynn couldn't hear the voices of blastia.

Estelle sees Karol walking past the tree and calls to him and the boy half-heartedly looks their way. He talks of monster blood polluting the tree and the reason why he was looking for an eggbear to make a panacea bottle. He pulls Karol along down the sloping hill. "Come on Karol, we're going back to the Quoi Woods."

The boy's eyes widen. "You mean you believe what I said about the panacea bottle?"

"Were you lying?" Karol shakes his head. "Well then, we'll have to go with what you've told us."

Estelle runs up and grips their hands. "It's settled then! The three of us will restore the barrier together."

He raises a brow. "What about waiting for Flynn?"

"Wasn't it you who said, 'if you're going to heal something it should be the tree'?" She remarks proudly.

A wide smile creeps on his face. "We'll just have to fix the tree before he gets back. Can't wait to see the look on his face. All right let's get some of those Luluria Petals." They convince the mayor with some difficulties to give them the petals before going to the Quoi Woods. They're traveling a long way back and return to find the Nia fruit and Karol states they need to lure the eggbear out with some of them.

Estelle looks at their trap from behind a bush and asks where the fruit came from. "I didn't see any Nia trees."

"Oh, that's just how the monsters mark their territory."

"Can we really just take it, then? I suppose there's no way for us to ask permission." She says looking at the fruits sitting in the open.

"Who cares. They're just monsters and Hunting Blades hunt them. We don't need ask about their feelings or making friends with them."

Yuri cringes, because he's never liked killing monsters. Yuri finds that the ability to understand monsters makes him more sympathetic that he ever should be. Even when they were slaughtering them at mass in Shizontania Yuri never took much joy in that. They start walking around Yuri listens for the voice of what could be an eggbear and steers them towards that direction.

The monster lumbers in and Karol hides behind his leg. "B-be on your guard, everyone. It's r-really ferocious!"

"Hey fearless leader, you're not supposed to hide right after saying things like that."

Karol nervously puffs up his chest. "The star always performs the finishing blow, everybody knows that!"

Estelle scrunches her face. "No...I don't think so..."

"Well, I have to hand it to you, Captain Karol, operation stink bomb was a smashing success."

The boy looks up at him and clutches his fist and Yuri finds it amusing. "Hey, d-don't go giving my plan weird names."

Yuri pushes Karol's head lightly as he draws his sword. "Stand up straight when you say stuff like that."

Yuri slams Karol in the beast's path as he runs up to flank the eggbear. The boy jumps away from an oncoming claw and slams his broken sword into the monster's chest while Yuri drives the creature into the ground. The monster growls and Repede barks a quick apology as he drives the blade into the neck.

Karol looks over the eggbear stunned. "I… we did it so easily."

Yuri stands over the body and notes it's still breathing shallowly. Nice work Repede. "Stay still." He whispers as he leans in front of the paw. "Hey Karol, how do you get the claw off these things?"

"What?! A-anybody can do that. It just comes right off." The boy says inching towards the 'dead' eggbear.

"Here, let me help too-"

"Estelle, you should watch the perimeter." She looks at the body and her face greens a little as she nods.

Karol pokes at the body cautiously with at it with the edge of his blade. "Y-you're sure it's totally dead, right?"

"I don't know." Yuri says as he creeps behind him and growls into Karol's ear and the boy jumps away shaking fiercely. "Wow, Captain. If I didn't know you were just goofing around, I'd swear you were really scared." He plucks the claw off and pats the monster's back slipping a gel under its claw.

"Eat that once we're gone. It should help you." Repede barks as they leave to head back to Halure.

They're at the edge of the woods when an unexpected, and greatly unwanted voice, pierces the quiet air. "Yuri Looowell! I know that you're here in these woods! Turn yourself in like a good boy!"

He huffs and looks back at the dark woods in frustration. "You've gotta be kidding me. Leblanc followed me all the way outside the barrier?"

"Uh, what? Who followed you?" Karol says.

"Oh, just some guys from the Imperial Knights." Annoying and hindering guys.

Karol laughs. "Hah hah, yeah, right, the Knights are chasing their own former member." This kid clearly hasn't been to Zaphias. "Wait, seriously?!" Yuir and Estelle nod and the kid clutches tightly on his weapon. "So, what're they after you for? Vandalism? Fraud? Smuggling? Robbery? Murder? Arson?"

"Umm, it's really just for jailbreak..." Yuri shrugs. Well, he did sort of kidnap a princess, so add that to the list. And, tax evasion. While he's at it he might as well tag on racial profiling, because god knows be a halfer makes him guilty of something.

Karol scoffs. "Yeah, right… what are you doing?" Yuri's pushing large longs and tearing up bushes to put in the path.

"Making it harder for them to chase us, duh." He sets a push down and wonders if he's going to need a bigger barricade.

"We can't do that! It'll get in the way of other people passing through!"

He rolls down another log. "Who's gonna be passing through? These woods are 'cursed', remember?" Estelle tries to argue, but he continues till he's satisfied. They make their way on and by the time they've made it back the sun has set and the tree looks weaker than before.

It's Karol who runs to the general store to help prepare the panacea bottle while Yuri finds a corner to curl himself into. His head is hurting again he needs to make sure he's not having an episode. It's hours before the bottle is ready and Yuri spends the whole time tuning out the world. Estelle shakes him and Yuri looks at her tired eyes. "The bottle is ready."

Yuri gets up and finds Karol clutching the bottle dearly. "I just hope this works." He mutters. They head up the road to the tree quickly, but cautiously.

"Here's hoping we aren't too late." Yuri mutters as he tries to listen for that faint hum.

A crowd has gathered to see if this can truly restore their dying tree. Karol pours the bottle on the ground near the base. A soft light spreads from where the core lies, but the blastia remains silent and still. Yuri looks up despite his better judgment and steers his eyes from the night to focus on just the tree.

"Please…" Estelle mutters for both of them.

Karol looks down at the ground and up at the tree repeatedly. "No way! Was the dosage too small? Or maybe this isn't the right way..."

"We'll have to get another panacea bottle!" Estelle says, but Yuri knows that's hopeless. The tree is at death's door and he can feel it.

"I'm afraid that's impossible. That was the last of the Luluria Petals."

Yuri bites his lip in frustration as he grips his fist. This town will end up abandoned and there's nothing he can do. Blood trickles down and Yuri wipes it away bitterly.

"But... but we tried so hard..." Estelle laments and clutches her hands in prayer. Yuri watches as the aer around her gathers like stars from the earth and air. "Please Great Tree… bloom." The aer bursts like a shockwave as the soft light from before is now a beacon. The people watch in awe as the tree is restored to its glory while Yuri is clutching his chest in pain.

His lungs are on fire and he can't even cough as the people cheer at near collapsing Estelle. His body doubles over and he hears Karol call his name. The aer is too thick and everything smells like death. Yuri stands, barely, and tries to walk away. The humming is now screaming in his ears and he can't think.

 _Poison…_

"Yuri what's wrong?" Estelle says running towards him she looks ready to caste a healing arte and his eyes widen.

"No artes!" he coughs as the people stare at him. "Please." He looks and he's coughing blood. "I need to rest." Then he remembers Leblanc and his goons. "No, I need to get going."

Estelle's holding him. "No, you're not going anywhere!" She looks at the mayor. "I need a room for my friend. Is their one at the inn?"

The innkeeper runs up and clutches Yuri's side. "Uh, yes. Hurry this way." Yuri's pulse is racing, because he knows he can't stay here. He needs to get out and away from these people. He can't have an episode here.

Estelle is looking at him as he keeps coughing. "Yuri, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"I just need to rest a bit. It's just the aer." He huffs as he's pulled forward.

She glares at him. "For the last time, stop telling me fake excuses."

Yuri snaps and pulls away from the two people. "Look, I don't need your help! I don't need Flynn's help! I can take care of this." He breaths deeply and stares at Estelle and then catches red glinting in the distance. "Oh no."

Estelle looks his way and gasps. "Aren't those the people from the castle?"

Yuri nods as his breath returns. "We can't let these people get caught up in this. We need to get going."

Estelle looks at him and the huffs. "I'm sorry sir, but it looks like we won't be needing that room." The innkeeper shies away and Karol looks at them in confusion as they head out of the town. "I hate to say it, but I can't wait for Flynn to come back."

"Who's this Flynn person?" Karol calls from behind.

"He's an Imperial Knight that Estelle's got a crush on." Yuri chides. "Personally, I think you could do better. He's such a buzzkill."

"I don't have a crush on him!"

"You don't? Ohh, I get it. You two are already a thing then?" Yuri teases. "You must meet in your room for all your escapades."

"No, it's not like that at all!" Yuri doubts that. He's smelt her enough times on Flynn to know they hang out often and Yuri know the blonde can't resist a pretty face. He puts up with Yuri after all.

"We should head towards Aspio. The villagers said he was heading east. If we're lucky we'll bump into him on the way back."

"Wait!" They turn to see the mayor running towards them holding a bag of gald that he holds out to Estelle. "Please, for saving our tree."

She looks at the bag and refuses profusely. "No, I couldn't."

He holds out to Yuri who refuses and then to Karol who Yuri smacks for attempting to take it.

"But then how will I ever repay you?"

Yuri thinks a moment. "Well, how about this. The next time we come into town, set us up with VIP blossom viewing picnic seats!"

Estelle smiles at the idea. "That's a great idea! I can't wait."

The mayor while taken aback, smiles. "All right then. The next time you're here, I'll put my heart and soul into paying back what you've done for us!"

They walk away as Karol continues trailing behind them. "So Karol, what are your plans?"

The boy freezes as he's caught his hand in the cookie jar. "I want to go to the port city, and cross over to Tolbyccia from there."

"So, I guess it's goodbye, then." Yuri says as he's about to exit the town gate. He's still feeling ill, but at least he's got a grip on himself. "Thanks, Karol. It's been fun."

Estelle bows. "Please take care of yourself."

The boy runs in front of them with an awkward smile. "On second thought, maybe I'll stick with you guys a little while longer."

"Why?" Yuri says raising a brow.

The boy scratches the back of his head. "You guys would be lost and lonely without me around."

Yuri debates the pros and cons of taking a kid, but nods. "Well, you have come in surprisingly handy, Captain."

"Well then, let's all go together." Estelle cheers.

Karol stops them before saying. "Um, wait I need to get my weapon from the shop." They laugh and wait a few minutes as the boy comes running up holding an almost cartoonish sized hammer. "There! Now let's head out!"

"Right." Yuri says as they set out eastward for hours before finally stopping to rest for the evening. That night Yuri grips his head in pain as his horns grow back, but his consciousness holds well enough for him to start hacking them off while everyone sleeps.

 **Felinis: Writing this fic is interesting. A lot of the dialogue is taken from the game and skits. A fair amount is verbatim and played around with. It's quite a fun thing to do.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Felinis: Here is a fresh roasted chapter hot of the word doc. I recommend pairing it with a nice Riesling**

When Estelle sees him that morning her face turns red. "What are you doing up?" She scolds and he momentarily juggles his cup of water.

It's well past sunrise and close to noon and Yuri will admit he feels like shit. He hasn't slept more than maybe two hours in the whole night and still hasn't recovered entirely from yesterday's fiasco. He gives a wide sleepy smile. "It's fine. We gotta get moving to Aspio."

"No it's not!" Karol flinches. "I've never seen someone try so hard to destroy their own health." Clearly, Estelle has yet to see Flynn drink. She snatches the cup from his hand and glares at Yuri. "You're going to sleep at least three more hours! And, no fighting! It's obvious that your body is exhausted Yuri."

He brushes off his pants and stands up. "We don't have time to waste on stuff like that." He yawns. "Once I get that core back can sleep in. Besides, if I we stick around here we'll miss our chance to catch up with Flynn."

"YURI stop being an idiot and sleep! Aspio can wait!" Her voice pierces through and he cautiously gets back down on his sleeping mat. "Good now close your eyes and sleep."

Yuri lies down and closes his eyes. He tries to stay awake, but the tiredness he's been feeling takes a hold and he finally drifts to sleep. When he wakes up it's been long enough that the day's heat has peaked and the hours of daylight left are few. He huffs in annoyance partly because he did need that sleep and partly because the day has been lost.

They travel as much as they can before stopping for the night. Karol has been giving him odd looks the who day.

"Um... so Yuri I was wondering..." The boy continues prodding a stick in the soft earth. "Are you half-Krytian?"

Yuri nods. "Yep. What gave it away? My ears?" Yuri's ears had gotten long and more pronounced over the last year. The people in the Lower Quarter kept asking if this was illness or natural. Or worse. People started avoiding him on sight when they saw the ears poking out from behind the hair. It seemed ironic that it was his ears that made him look like a monster.

"Isn't it hard living in Zaphias?" Karol asks never quite looking at his ears. "I mean, the empire hates Krytians."

Estelle is listening too. "I've been wondering that as well."

Yuri leans back. "Where was I supposed to go? If you're an orphan you either die in the streets or get lucky and find someone to feed you." Yuri had considered running away many times, but there was always someone worth staying for. Be it Olive, Norien, Hanks, Flynn, or anyone else. "I can't let being a half-breed ruin my life."

"But, you were in the knights! Wasn't that awful?"

"Well, there were a lot of jerks…" He chuckles to himself. "During training, some guys tried to wheedle me out, but I held on." Because, even when those assholes tried their best to put him down through cruel pranks and insults Yuri found more reasons to stay.

"Then why'd you quit?" Karol said with a raised brow.

"I realized sticking around wasn't getting me anywhere. There's not enough you can do as a knight…" and Yuri had needed to find out things about himself. He needed to start asking questions. He needed to get away from people whose biggest question was which one of his parents had been human. A silence took over the group as they started eating their simple meal.

"So why did you get sick last night?" Karol slips out casually and Yuri looks at an angry Estelle.

"I also would very much like to know this."

"Not this again." Yuri huffs. "I told you I'm allergic to aer."

"That's bull." Karol says flatly as he bites into his dinner. Estelle gives the boy a scolding look for his choice of language, but stays silent. "If you were allergic to aer you wouldn't be breathing."

"Yeah, well, when I'm around thick aer I get sick. It's simple." Yuri lies, but he can tell it's not working. He sighs in frustration as they both glare at him. "Look I can't explain it. It just happens to me sometimes." He turns away from their prying eyes with a huff. "It's no big deal so leave me alone."

"Yuri, just tell us!" Estelle says placing a hand on her shoulder and he pushes it off.

He turns back and he glares. "Shut up and leave me alone!" Yuri huffs bitterly and walks away from the camp with Repede trailing behind him. He wishes that he could explain what was wrong, but Yuri has no words for his condition. He just knows he's a monster and that's it. He walks for miles and lays on the grass clutching his head in the spot those horns sprout from.

"Repede?"

"Yes?"

He sighs. "Do you think I'll ever find an answer? I only have one clue right now… and I don't even know how much I can trust it."

The dog sighs. "For someone who always claims to accept that you're not human you fret about it so much. It's rather silly. You'd be better off just not thinking about it. You could just live with it."

Yuri closes his eyes and thinks back to that night he laid down with Flynn to stare at the stars. Flynn's stories filter through his ears and Yuri still thinks they're stupid. The stars don't look like anything more to him than simple dots on a web of black. Yuri remembers the stories of monsters and beasts in far off lands. Of myths that Repede has come to read extensively about over the years. Of how Norien used to tell them stories of fanciful heroes and terrifying beasts. He used to love those stories until he found himself thinking that perhaps Yuri was one of the monsters in those stories. That he was the horrific beast that terrified people.

Yuri thinks of Norien brushing his hair and telling him that he was a good child. A sweet child. Even when she started falling apart in illness she still brushed his hair and spoke fondly of him like Yuri was normal.

 _"_ _Miss Norien?" Yuri had never been comfortable calling the woman anything else even though the word sat there on his tongue wanting to be used. Her hands once strong and rather large for a woman where now so spindly as they drifted through his locks._

 _"_ _Do you think…" He swallows. "Do you think they'll me let be a knight with Flynn?"_

 _Norien chuckles but the sound is pained and husked. "I can't see why not? Why would you say that?"_

 _"_ _Because… I'm a monster and knights kill monsters." Yuri mutters sadly as Norien's hand touch his horns that had grown back in the night._

 _Norien sighs. "All right you little silly." She pulls him further into her lap and starts tickling him. He laughs before Norien has to stop to cough again. Yuri looks at her with worried eyes and grabs her hand tightly. "I'm fine." But Yuri sees and smells the blood drip down her mouths. She looks at him softly and runs a hand on the horns. "No matter what anyone says you're just you Yuri. My precious little boy."_

 _"_ _What about Flynn?" Yuri says with a raised eyebrow as the boy is still fast asleep at the edge of the bed snoring away._

 _Norien waves him off jokingly. "Oh, who cares about that kid. You have horns!"_

 _Yuri smiles leaning back into her as she embraces him in the warmth that his mother have had. The happiness fades. "Miss Norien…" Yuri clenches his teeth bitterly. "I really want to know what's happening to me… Are you sure there isn't anyone to ask?"_

 _The woman has tears hiding in the corner of her eyes as she looks at him. "I'm sorry Yuri." Yuri didn't know about how any Krytians found in the city over the past few years had their antennas cut or had been executed for false crimes. He didn't know that Norien had been searching up till the point she couldn't leave her bed for someone who could tell Yuri anything about what was happening._

 _"_ _Maybe… if we found my mom I could figure something out." Yuri says softly._

 _Norien smiles but not in that angelic way of hers. This is sad and lonely. "I'm sure you'll figure out the answer some day. But, no matter what you're still you." But what if one day Yuri no longer was himself? What if one day Yuri never returned from that place he goes. He just wants to stay himself._

Now though, he wants answers just to understand why. He just wants that. Because, even if Yuri is going to continue to change he wishes he knew why. He wants to know that answer. If he is the beast in stories people fear or if he's just something else.

"You should get heading back." Repede says and Yuri finally heads back and no one says anything to him. Estelle and Karol look away the whole time never speaking to Yuri.

As their minds are curious of the horns they found inside his bag. Estelle knows that those weren't in the bag when they started. Karol knows that those horns don't belong to any monster he's ever heard of. He tries to think of answer for what it could be. They didn't look like insect horns. It resembled in texture closer to those on creatures related to the Rhybgaro family only they were far smoother and weren't a single horn. The thought haunted Karol as he dreamed of where and how this item came to be in Yuri's possession.

 **Felinis: I figured the story needed to slow down a bit before continuing on.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Felinis: Around here thinks will start to drift a bit. You'll see why**

Back in the castle Estelle had often asked Flynn about his friend who seemed to frequent the castle dungeons. The man always seemed to be mentioning Yuri in some context. Most often a complaint that was less a bitter remark and more concerned bickering of a mother hen. It amused her to hear Flynn mention how exhausting it was to deal with Yuri.

Especially, since Estelle had no friends to speak of. Oh, sure she had emotionless conversation with the children of nobleman, but what did it count for when they all just smiled and went along with her. She was jealous of Flynn and his friendship.

But as she looks at Yuri's sleeping form she remembers a brief remark Flynn made once. He had looked exhausted that day like he hadn't slept. When she asks why he canceled their meeting in the library he rubs the back of his neck.

 _"_ _You see I had to deal with something involving Yuri." Estelle had pressed to know what happened Flynn sighed mournfully. "Ever since we were little he's had moments where… where I need to be there."_

 _"_ _Moments?"_

 _He laughs awkwardly. "He has a bit of a… well, let's call it a condition. He… every time this happens he just… gets away from me." There's a heaviness in Flynn's eyes. "He lashes out occasionally and I have to calm him down. He's usually like that for hours." Flynn grips his hair and Estelle wonders if he might cry in this exhausted state. "I wish I could do something for him. All I ever can do is hold his hand wait."_

 _Estelle takes his hand and rubs soothing circles. "You really care about him." But it's more than that. She sees in the sad way his lips curl up at her gesture and in the red rings in his eyes. Estelle holds him in a hug and presses herself against the uncomfortable armor lovingly. "Have you been together long?"_

 _"_ _No. Yuri doesn't see me that way." The words hurt her, because she knows that Flynn loves deeper than most people._

Estelle wonders now if that condition he spoke of is related to all the strange occurrences surrounding Yuri. It might explain why he seems to have moments where he's not quite there. But where did the horns come in? The material is strangely familiar as she runs a hand on the surface. She's seen this before... right this was the material embedded into a few pieces of jewelry. Estelle thought it was a rare coral, but she must have been wrong. A thought occurs to her that she quickly laughs away and dismisses. It's impossible!

Estelle looks up from the horns to see Repede looking at her with judging eyes. Estelle knows that Repede is just a dog, but as he stares into her she feels caught and afraid. Repede can't talk so there's nothing to worry over, but she still mutters an apology. "Please don't tell Yuri."

The dog gives a gruff bark and stares at her till she places back the horns.

"I was worried." Estelle says trying to ease her guilt in snooping through other people's things. She wasn't one to normally intrude on other people's privacy. She didn't really sleep that night and her legs were tired as they made their way towards Aspio.

The City of Shade had well earned its name by being built into a cavern. Upon entering they could feel the chilling damp air and the gloomy light of blastia.

"It looks like this is Aspio..." Estelle says as she touches the cold cave walls.

"It's so gloomy and damp here... It's giving me the chills, too." Karol mutters as he follows behind.

"It's because the city is in a cavern." Estelle notes factually.

Yuri sniffs his air, but his nose was still clogged. He idly looks at Repede and asks if the dog can smell Mordio. Repede shakes his head and Yuri scowls. They might have taken too long to get here. The knights at the gate look lacked and depressed and stop them lazily.

"May I see your passport, please?" The one on the left asks.

"Our...passport?" Estelle mutters.

"This is an Imperial facility. We can't just let anyone inside, can we? Especially not filthy halfers." The one on the right says.

Karol sighs between them. "Passport? You don't have one of those, do you?"

Yuri steps forward with a confident smile. "An associate of ours is inside. Could you please let us through?"

"If you filled out the official visitation paperwork, then you ought to have gotten your passport from this 'associate' of yours, Halfer."

Yuri pulls out his street smarts and lets out a wide grin. "This is the first we've heard, though. If you won't let us in, perhaps you could call him to the gate for us?"

"What's your associate's name?" The knight huffs.

"Mordio." Yuri says and the knights tense in their spot.

"M-Mordio?!"

"W-we can't help you. You'll need to mail in a request and have a passport officially issued to you." The man stutters.

"Damn, don't budge an inch, do you?" Karol muttered and hid himself behind Yuri from the looming guard.

Estelle approached with a smile. "Excuse me, but did a knight by the name of Flynn happen to stop by here?"

The knight on the right turns to her. "All information about the establishment is classified. We cannot share even small details with outsiders."

She pouts. "So you can't even tell me why Flynn was here?"

The one on the left shakes his head. "No, of course not."

Estelle smiles. "...So what you're saying...is that Flynn really did come here!" Not bad princess. She's quite the trickster if she tries.

"I-I don't know who you're talking about! A knight named Flynn? N-never heard of him!"

"Could we at least leave him a message?" She asks eagerly despite the knights now quiet mouths. Yuri places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Give it up, Estelle. We'd have more luck asking a brick wall for help." Yuri says as he pulls her along noticing a small curve in the cave.

"But Flynn's inside..." She says while Karol looks up with disappointment.

"What, we're just going to give up?" Yuri presses a finger to his lip and guides them down a narrow path.

"Let's take a stroll around, why don't we? As a last resort, maybe we could go over the walls." As they make their way downward they see a large door that looks like it was likely used for supplies. Yuri huffs in annoyance when he sees the lock. "Doors like this never open when you want them to!"

"I guess we'll have to climb over the wall and open it from the inside." Estelle says a little too eagerly.

Yuri chuckles. "A little quick to jump to our last resort, aren't you?"

She smiles. "Let's wait for Flynn to come out, then."

Yuri sighs. "Even if Flynn comes out, it's not like he's going to bring Mordio out with him." Then there's the chance that the trail has gone cold.

"Well, if Flynn comes outside, we can just ask him to let us in, can't we?" It's not a bad idea except for one thing.

Flynn would never let him get away with essentially beating up a civilian who would normally be charged with thievery and go to court. "He'd never go for a plan like this. He's far too much of a goody-goody."

Yuri turns to the sound of metallic clicks and the turn of tumblers. "Karol, what are you doing?"

Karol cheered in joy. "There, it's open!"

Estelle looks at him with scolding eyes. "Huh...? Y-you can't do that!"

Karol looks sheepishly at his feet. "Your guild specializes in hunting monsters, right? Or are you guys into thieves' guild-type stuff, too?"

"Heh, umm, yeah... Well, I'm pretty much the only one who can do anything like this."

Yuri gently rubs his head with a smile. "Well, good job! Shall we?" He holds the door open for Estelle but the girl scoffs at the idea.

"No, that's bad! We should just wait here for Flynn."

Yuri rolls his eyes and heads in. "I don't have the patience to wait for Flynn to just happen to walk out of this town by chance." Estelle is still looking at him sternly and he sighs. "If you go around following every rule then you could fail to do what's important. Attitude's like that are why I quit the Imperial Knights.".

"But, but..."

He grins and starts to close the door. "Well then, Estelle, keep a lookout for us here, won't you?"

"Wait, but, but, umm...! I-I'm going with you!" She calls chasing after them down the poorly lit hallway.

Karol looks around and snickers. "You know Yuri… Your attitude, your behavior, they don't seem very… knightly."

"Where'd that come from?" Yuri raises a brow.

"I mean we're entering the city through a back entrance, like thieves."

"This coming from the guy who picked the lock."

Estelle finally snaps to yell at them. "I'm just tagging along to find Flynn and now you've turned me into a thief!"

Yuri rolls his eyes. "We haven't stolen anything, sheesh." Once they make their way through the tunnel and past a warehouse they find themselves inside a library. Yuri notes all the people dressed in robes just like his thief, but Repede does not seem to find them worth bothering.

Estelle runs up and begins talking to a man who's engrossed in a thick leathery tome. "Would you happen to know if a knight named Flynn Scifo has come through here?"

The man nods half-interested in the conversation. "Flynn? Ohh, that guy, he was saying something about going to catch someone who'd been vandalizing ruins..."

"Where is he now?" She exclaims excitedly.

"I couldn't say. My research keeps me too busy to pay attention to things like that." The man grumbles. Estelle apologizes and Yuri approaches and notes the estranged look Yuri gets. "What do you want Halfer?"

Figures a research city for the empire would be full of uptight jerks. "Is there a famed mage named Mordio around here?"

"Ack! There are people who want to see that weirdo?" The man gasps jumbling his book.

"So I was right. You know Mordio?"

The man shakes his head adamantly. "...No, uh, I don't know anything at all. I don't associate with people like that!"

"Well can you tell me where the mage is?"

"Mordio lives alone in a shack back that way." He points out of the library and Yuri figures he'll find it easily enough. "Go and see for yourself if you want!" The others trail off silently taking in the reaction as they head out. Estelle stops a few times to stare at the books while Yuri lingers. "What more do you want Halfer?"

Yuri drops his voice. "Do you… do you know anything about a woman by the name of… Hanna Quin?" The man sighs and turns away. "Or Lowell? Or anyone here who might know?" The man is glaring at him and Yuri thinks of what might convince him. Yuri closes his eyes and enters that small headspace where he can find that lost language.

 _"_ _I need to find this information. Please."_

"Ancient Geraios? Cute party trick." The man grumbles. "Any Krytian fool can speak it easy enough. Get lost before I call the guards."

 _"_ _Fuck you."_ Yuri spits and walks off to follow his companions to find Estelle and Repede who are curled next to a bookshelf. The dog is reading over her shoulder and is clearly annoyed at her slow pace. Yuri pulls her away with some difficulty as Repede stays behind to keep reading. "Repede come on." As they head through the dark gloomy streets towards where the shack is Yuri notes the stares drifting towards him. Whispers of 'foreigner' and 'halfer' drift in his ears. He listens and half-heartedly and then a word drifts into his ears 'Lowell'. He looks over and sees the weedy man with dark heavy set eyes glaring at him from high up on a stairwell.

Yuri quickens his step till they walk down a rickety wooden staircase toward a shack that seems nice from a distance but on closer inspection in sloppy in its construction. This home seemed design to push Mordio away from the other researchers. Was this guy that much of deviant? Once at the door they see a sign with handwriting that makes Yuri's seem professional.

"Keep out. Seriously. -Mordio." Estelle says as Yuri goes up to door and tries to pry it open.

"I guess this is the place..." Yuri grumbles as he twists the door once more.

Estelle rolls her eyes. "I think people usually try knocking first."

"Looks like no one's home. What should we do?" Karol asks.

"No point in hesitating when you're heading into a den of thieves." Yuri smirks and points at lock and Karol steps up eagerly.

"No. I don't want us to commit any more crimes." Estelle hisses while Karol picks the lock with great ease and opens the door. Once inside they're greeted to a mess of whizzing machinery and precariously stacked books. Vials of strange colors and dirty laundry stay strained across the floor with dishes. A strange crystal jutting all the way to the roof.

Karol grimaces as he cautiously steps through the room. "This is crazy... Who could live in a place like this?"

Yuri shrugs. It's bad, but it could be worse. "You can pretty much live anywhere you can eat and sleep, if you set your mind to it."

Estelle is glaring at him off to the side. "Yuri, don't you have something to say first?"

"Uh...Hello? We're coming in."

Her foot taps on the ground. "And the door?"

"Karol here opened your door. Sorry 'bout that."

She crosses her arms and turns her head. "Honestly, Yuri..." She calls out. "Excuse us, is anyone home?" There isn't an answer and Yuri notes that Repede is sniffing the air in confusion.

Karol looks at the machine's pressed against the wall and the plans in awe. Yuri looks over and gives a small whistle. "Whoever made this was pretty talented."

Estelle states keeping closely to the door. "It's a model of a grand blastia. It's not working though."

"Grand blastia?"

"Grand blastia refers to especially large types of blastia but not limited to barrier blastia." Yuri notes the variety of rich and rare tomes. Some of them old and falling apart at the spine. He walks over to a chalkboard where a large array is displayed. "Oh, a blastia formula. Very impressive."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Feel free to step inside, if you'd like. Aren't you cold?"

"I've had enough crimes for today, thank you."

Yuri waves his hand. "Meh, it's not such a big deal."

Estelle's eyes widen. "Not a big deal? 'Breaking and entering is a crime punishable by at least a year in prison and a fine of up to ten thousand gald!"

Karol looks at the writing in cringes. "God, have you seen all the writing. Even I can write better than this."

Yuri laughs thinking about an old wise tale Norien had said. "But, they say people with bad handwriting have good hearts."

Karol rolls his eyes. "Well, I have good handwriting and a good heart! How about that?" Yuri chuckles.

"Estelle, do you know what this formula means?" Yuri asks.

"It resembles a magic circle that uses fire, but I'm not sure."

Yuri nods. "At least you understand it a little bit. It means nothing to me at all." Yuri's tried understanding magic in the past but found it fruitless.

The dog let's out a low yip. "I don't think this is the right place." As Karol screams at a figure drowsily rises from a pile of books.

The figure mutters something incoherently as they launch a fire spell that impacts Karol. The hood falls back revealing a small girl with short choppy brown hair. Yuri holds his blade up to her face. "If you can pull tricks like that, why'd you bother skipping town back in Zaphias?"

The thief rolls her eyes. "Huh? Skipping town? Why would I need to skip town?"

"For stealing the core of a blastia from the lower quarter in the capital. What else?"

Her green eyes narrowed. "What? You're calling me a thief. Have you ever heard of 'common sense' Halfer?"

"Sure."

"So you break into a home, call the owner a thief, and wave a sword in their face. What the hell kind of sense is that?" She yells. Repede gets closer and barks and Yuri sighs. Great. Just great." Hey, dog! You stay back, you...you dog!" She then turns to Karol and glares. "And you! Kid! Give him back!"

Karol looks around and the only thing in his hands is a small device he picked up in the explosion. "What do you mean?"

"The blastia, the blastia! Give him back to me!" Karol hands the small machine back in her hands and Mordio clutches it dearly. Estelle approaches with a bow. "W-what's with you?"

"My name is Estellise. We're terribly sorry for barging in on you like this!" She glares at the two of them "Yuri, Karol, you too." Karol's the only one who apologizes while Yuri tries to figure out what to do.

"So...? What do you want?" Yuri explains his story to her and Mordio listens calmly. "Hmm, well Mordio is certainly my name. Rita Mordio, to be exact."

Yuri looks at her and sighs. "Everything matches up with my thief, but you're not him."

Estelle cocks her head. "How can you tell?"

"Repede had the guys scent. If Rita was the thief he'd already haver her pinned to the floor." Yuri huffs. "Now I have no idea what to do."

Rita grips her chin and thinks a moment. "Oh, I think I might be able to help you on this. There's talk that some thieves have turned up in the Shaikos Ruins. I got the info from an Imperial Knight so it should be trustworthy."

Estelle's eyes widen. "Was his name Flynn?"

Rita walks off and they here a muffled yell. "I dunno. I didn't meet him." She comes back with a small pack and book strapped to her back. "Come with me. I'll lead you there."

Yuri looks at Estelle and she bites her lip. "I want to go, but I wait here I might bump into Flynn."

"Just do what you want Estelle." Estelle follows behind slowly while Yuri walks next up to Rita.

 _"_ _I need to ask you something."_

Rita doesn't react to the language or look at him. " _Geraios? I guess you don't want these guys listening in… Well, what do you want?"_ Her words are very rough and almost incoherent compared to his pronunciation. He remembered Garista mentioning that the language was only properly spoken by Krytians and their ancestors.

" _Do you know anything about a woman named Hanna Quin or a Krytian man named Lowell?"_

Rita clutches her chin. "Lowell… Lowell." She stops and her eyes narrow. " _Yes! I think I read that name in a file somewhere, but I can't say I know much more. But as far as I know there's never been a researcher here named Hanna Quin. Sorry."_

"Nah, it's fine. Thanks for helping this far."

She shakes her head. "No, I'm just being selfish. There's a blastia in the ruins I've been meaning to check out. If you're around I can use you for extra protection and take care of those rotten thieves."

 **Felinis: Yeah, so in this version Yuri has no reason to suspect Rita. Plus that language thing will come into play more.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Felinis: I'm trying to keep the earlier parts of the game condensed to two to three chapters. It's easier that way since unless something new happens it's just game recap. It's really fun to play on existing dialogue.**

Rita was a true spit fire kind of person. It didn't take long over the course of their long trek to the ruins to figure this out. She was a belching fire ready to blow at any moment and Yuri admired that.

"So Halfer?" She starts and Yuri sighs because he knows from the tone that Rita doesn't find the word offensive. It's completely instinctual to her and he understands why it would be. A kid raised in the empire's research labs would no doubt be prone to this sort of thinking.

"I'd prefer it if you used my real name."

Her eyes widen a bit and there's flush of embarrassment. "Sorry… Yuri… I'm curious what city you're from. Nordopolica? Dahngrest? Mantaic? Or some small town nobody talks about?"

Yuri shrugs. "Neither. I'm from Zaphias. Born and raised right in the capital."

She crosses her arms sternly. " _Who'd you learn Geraios from, then?_ " Rita is looking over him with great curiosity. "If you were from off continent it be one thing but your telling me that you lived in Zaphias with a Krytian parent? Please. You'd have to be an idiot to buy that load of crap!"

"I grew up an orphan." Rita stops. "I didn't have anyone to teach me Geraios or Krytian culture… or anything."

"Then how can you speak it?"

"It's all in the blood." Yuri says with an innocent grin.

Rita rolls her eyes. "Sure…"

Eventually they find themselves in front of the ruins that looked to once belong to a temple in times of old. There's a hum Yuri can feel in the earth as Rita guides them up a long, cracked staircase. "These are the Shaikos Ruins."

Estelle looks about and falls to disappointment. "It looks like there aren't any Imperial Knights around."

Repede sniffs at the ground pointing out the tracks. "I think I have a scent!"

Karol runs over and closely examines the tracks. "These footprints are still fresh. There's a lot of them, too."

"Which means it's either the Knights, the thieves, or both." Yuri mutters. They walk around for a bit but there's nothing but broken marble and moss. "Looks like no one's here..."

Rita groans. "The information about the underground couldn't have gotten out, could it?"

"The underground?" Estelle asks.

"Recently, an entrance to an underground area was uncovered here. A handful of mages are supposed to be the only people who know about it..."

Yuri tilts his head and narrows his brow. "But it's okay for us to know this?"

"It's not that big of a deal. The empire is just paranoid about outsiders stumbling in. They constantly complain about us so much as publishing a paper." Rita huffs. "It's not like I would've minded letting the thieves have the ruins above ground after we finished the excavation, but it's a good thing we came here when we did."

"So how do we get it in?" Karol asks and Rita points at the large statue of the goddess. "Well then, we'd better hurry up and follow them. All we have to do is move this?" Karol pushes at the statue hopelessly and Yuri steps up to help him.

"Come on. You have to put your shoulder into it." Yuri encourages as they both push at the heavy base. "Come on, just a little...more..." Yuri huffs as they both make the final push revealing a dark passageway.

Estelle looks over the two of them with concern. "Are you okay?"

"S-sure, that was a cinch..." Karol huffs while Yuri holds his thumb up with a grin. They head slowly down the steps into the dark cavern below. The air is chill and a lake is seen below with spires of some sort of building poking from the water.

Yuri looks at the aer floating off the spire and stalagmites above. Estelle runs around with a big a smile. "Be careful over there. It's slippery." Rita scolds walking after her.

Estelle slips a little Yuri moves to catch her but Rita holds her up. "Oops!" She laughs. "Do you always come to research these ruins alone?"

Rita nods. "Yeah."

"Aren't you afraid you'll get hurt by monsters or traps?"

Rita brushes her off and walks down the path. "There are always risks if you're trying to actually do something. If someone gets hurt, it's an acceptable loss."

Estelle looks down at her hands. "Even if you're the one who gets hurt?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you ever worry or hesitate?"

"Worrying about getting what you want without anyone getting hurt? You've had a pretty easy life."

Estelle winces. "An easy life..."

"And blastia will never betray me. So they're easy to deal with."

Estelle turns to him with a huge smile. "Rita's amazing! She just comes right out and says what she has to say."

"She knows exactly what's important to her."

The princess's mood sours and she looks down at the floor. "I wish I knew what was

important to me..."

"Just travel around for a while. You'll figure it out." Yuri says taking her hand to help her over a particularly slippery patch of rock. As they make their way Rita stops and looks at another blastia lying on the floor with no core and rusted over.

"Looks like this little one is no good too..." Rita pouts.

"Wow, so this is what blastia look like before they're excavated." Karol whistles.

"I wonder why ancient people buried blastia in ruins like this in the first place?" Estelle notes looking over the machine and Yuri wonders if they'll have a repeat of what happened in the woods.

"I wish I could tell you. That's something else being researched." Rita huffs. Yuri looks and notes that none of the blastia they've seen have had cores but hears that hum from below. He's not paying attention to the conversation but drifts back in to here Rita mention. "That's not quite true. It seems Estellise's information is a little outdated. Not surprising though."

"What's outdated about it?" Karol asks.

"There's some degradation of quality, but there's been some success in the synthesis of simple blastia cores. I'm currently assisting with construction formulas to better improve the quality of cores." She huffs. "Unfortunately, we hit a snag about two years ago. For now, the cores we've created are strictly for research purposes, but give it four years and we'll be able to construct cores for barrier blastia."

"That's incredible!" Both Estelle and Karol exclaim.

"Yeah, well, it's not that big of a deal really." Rita blushes as they continue on to find a blastia and she presents a sorcerer ring to Yuri. "Here. This little fella shoots aer out to power blastia. Since you're in the lead you have it."

Estelle is giddy at the sight of the ring. "Oh wow! I read about these in the castle. They're so fascinating!"

"Castle?" Rita starts to ask questions about what Estelle meant. Yuri helps steer the conversation elsewhere while Estelle plays dumb.

After some time of messing around with the sorcerer ring and the sentinel blastia moving about Rita has given up on asking Estelle about her accidently mentioned castle life as they're walking through Yuri notes a small crevice and follows inside to find a surprising site.

"Well look at that." Yuri whistles. It's signs that someone had been using this space as a home for a while. A few broken plates pushed to the corner and crude drawings on the wall. Carved in the stone is a heart with two letters that he can't make out.

"What do you think this is about?" Karol asks heading in front of him to walk around the space.

"I don't know, but it looks like someone was living down here for some time." Karol nods.

"Huh? Maybe it was a kid? There's a toy over here… I think?" He points to the molded remains of what might have once been a cloth doll along with a blanket. "But, then how did they get down here?" Yuri pulls Karol out. They have more important things to deal with right now. "Hey Rita, do you know what's with that cavern over there."

"No idea." She mutters. At the end of the path is a giant goliath sitting down on the ground. "This was the guy I was looking for. If I can just analyze him, I'll finally be able to complete my anima formu-huh?" She frantically looks at the machine. "No! His blastia core is missing!"

Yuri catches a white robe in the corner of his eyes. "Rita, looks like one of your friends is here."

"Hey! Who're you?" Rita yells and the figure stops.

"M-me? I'm just a blastia researcher from Aspio!" A weasel voice said from under the robe.

"...That sounded convincing." Yuri says sarcastically.

"And just who are all of you? This place is off-limits, you know!"

Rita smirks. "I think you just gave yourself away. I don't know who you are, but you're definitely not from Aspio if you don't recognize me."

"Guess she's got no problems with modesty." Karol mutters.

"Gah! This job is just full of problems. If it's not the Knights, it's a bunch of kids!" The man grumbles as he runs over to the top of the Goliath. There's a loud whir and the machine comes to life with the glow of blue lights. A large arms swings over and slams Rita into a wall.

Estelle dashes over next to Rita and releases a healing arte over the injured girl. Rita grabs her arm and looks closely at the blastia and then to Estelle. "How did you...?" The two were pulled into the action by calls of Yuri and Karol who were ducking under the large swings of the twenty-foot tall blastia. Rita launched spells to divert the machine's attention telling them not to hurt it. Yuri ran behind while Karol struck the legs. The man jumped onto the creature slicing the blade into the joints while the two casters used their artes to attack the front. Rita apologizes after every spell until the machine finally falls onto the ground with a heavy crash. Rita looks heartbroken as she pulls the core from the blastia. "I'm sorry."

Yuri has already taken off after his thief telling Estelle to hurry up. Flynn definitely wasn't here anymore. They find the man being attacked by small fry monsters and once they're dealt with Yuri kicks him to the ground with a glare in his eyes.

"I've only been hired to do a job... I was told I'd get a good price for any blastia cores I could find. Please don't hurt me!"

Yuri continues to glare at him. "You stole cores from the imperial capital too, didn't you?"

"The capital? No way, not me!" The man cries.

A growl slips from his lips and Yuri's lips turn to a snarl. "Then maybe it was one of your friends."

"Y-yeah! It's that creep, Dedecchi." So much for honor among thieves.

"Where'd he run off to?"

The man swallows as he looks at Yuri's blade still covered in monster blood. "He's probably picking up his money from the client right now."

"Client, huh? And who exactly might that be?"

He cowers further on the ground. "All I know is he's somewhere in Torim Harbor. I don't know any more than that!" Yuri continues to stare and the man cracks again. "He was a huge bruiser of a guy with a scar on his right cheek and one eye missing."

"So is this the guy collecting all the cores?" The thief nods.

"And where did you steal that Sorcerer's Ring?" Rita hisses.

"Wh-who says I stole it? The client gave it to me, said it would be useful for this job!" The thief mutters with confidence.

"Liar. That's not something the boss of some pickpockets could get his hands on." Rita looks ready to punch him and the man holds his hands against his face.

"H-honest! You gotta believe me!"

"This thing sounds pretty big. You think somebody important is behind it all?" Karol says taking the man's word.

"I think you're on the right track, Captain Karol. This doesn't sound like some ordinary band of thieves." Yuri says pulling out a rope to tie the man up.

"Man! First the Knights, then the monsters, now this... caught by a halfer and bunch of kids."

"Knight? Then Flynn was here after all." Estelle exclaims immediately pouncing on the man.

"Yeah, that's him. That damn knight! That stupid pretty boy-"

Rita's fist collided with the man's skull knocking him out. "Shut up!"

"Great, Rita. You knocked him out...Now what?" Karol huffs.

"I'll just tell the knights in Aspio to come get him." Rita says as she walks towards the exit. "Come on, let's get back. I want to be home before nightfall."

Estelle stops Yuri to look him over and pesters him about a bruise on his cheek from when his face collided into the Goliath. "Let me heal that!"

Yuri glares and interrupts her casting with a push. "I said no artes. I'll use a gel for now."

Karol huffs. "Gels are expensive you can't go using them for stupid stuff!"

Rita looks at them and huffs. "What is it this time?"

Estelle upturns her nose and looks from him angrily. "Yuri is refusing to let me use healing artes to fix any wounds he got."

She casts a curious glance to him. "Why not?"

Yuri turns away and keeps walking on. "Because, I'm allergic to aer and healing artes."

"Well, that's fucking bullshit."

Estelle gasps. "Rita!"

"What! It's true! If Yuri was allergic to aer he would have likely died at about age thirteen from organ failure and have spent that whole time in a bed. Not to mention the brittle bones problem." Rita says and Yuri does his best to ignore her. "The idea of being allergic to aer is absolutely ridiculous! It be like saying you're allergic to water!"

"Well that's my story and I'm sticking to it! Why don't you bother talking about something else like Flynn!" Yuri yells and keeps as far ahead as he can.

The sun is well past midday by the time they're back to the caverns and Yuri listens to them whisper about Flynn and how Rita had bumped into him. And, how the mage is curious about the weird things these two have witnessed. Rita passes them a passport once they're at the cave. "Here. Take this. It's getting late and you can stay at my house if you want. Just don't leave the city without my permission!" The girl runs off leaving the three of them behind.

"Thanks." Yuri takes the passport and they pass the guards at the gate who eye him as he walks by. Yuri looks out to see if he can spot that man from before but no luck. They wait inside Rita's shack for her to return and his head starts to burn. Shit. He hisses in pain and the others stare when he walks up.

"Yuri?" Estelle watches him get up and climb Rita's ladder to the upper level. "Yuri? Where are you going?"

Yuri bites his lip. "I'm fine. I just need to be alone." He hides behind the pile of books and does his best to cover his head under a heavy tome. He hears her follow though and Yuri cringes. "Really. Just leave me alone!"

The princess stops. "Is this one your... moments?"

He freezes. "What did Flynn tell you?"

"Not much just that you had moments where you got away from him." Estelle keeps her distance.

Relief floods through Yuri at her words. She didn't know anything. "Yeah. And when that happens it's best that I'm alone. So please leave."

"Can't I help you?"

"Go away."

Estelle bows and walks away slowly. "I see. I'll tell everyone that you need to be alone." Yuri takes in a breath as the pain digs into his skull. That rotting smell is always in the air around Estelle and it's maddening. Yuri mutters a mantra as he burns through the pain. It's worse than usual and he bites the of a book for comfort.

His mind is still there and that's all that matters though. He's still himself. He's still Yuri. Blood drips from his mouth and he groans as the teeth fall. Shit...

He closes his eyes and prays that it will be over soon, but the pain is ever present as the night continues and Yuri can hear them talking about him below. At some point, Yuri knows Rita climbs up to grab something but she doesn't look at him.

He goes numb and just heaves dry breathes. In and out. In and out...

Down below the group ate dinner as they occasionally glanced upward.

"What do you think is wrong with Yuri?" Karol says as he whittles some wood he had in his bag into the shape of an eggbear.

Estelle shakes her head. "I have no idea. He refuses to tell me anything."

Rita is sitting with a book in her arm and is eyeing at Repede. The dog turns the page and she raises a brow. "Is the dog… reading?" Estelle and Karol nod. "Weird." Rita narrows her eyes and turn to them with her arms cross. "Yeah. Your friend is weird. I'd say it was just a halfer thing, but he just seems… different."

Karol looks nervously and whispers. "Then there's the horns we found."

"Horns?"

Estelle nods. "We found red horns in his bag that weren't there before."

"That doesn't mean anything." Rita scoffs. "He could have just found them lying around or something."

"I don't think so." Karol says scrunching his face. "It doesn't look like the horns of any monster I've ever heard of."

Repede rolls his eyes and lets them on with their speculation. If all they do is gossip like fools over Yuri's inhumanity then he doesn't need to interfere. Still, Yuri treasures that secrecy and Repede would hate to see that tarnished. He barks and rolls over on his belly before running around demanding attention. "Hey, play with me or whatever!"

Repede licks Karol's face and the boy laughs and starts rubbing his fur. "Repede, what are you doing?"

"Distracting you obviously." Repede barks but it's obviously lost on the boy. Rita ignores them and goes back to her book while Estelle sits in worry.

Repede's night is spent distracting the humans and guarding the ladder while Yuri has an episode. It's not much, but it will at least push them off long enough for Yuri to make an excuse in the morning.

 **Felinis: I'd like to think that Repede reads at a college level. It's so nice to see everyone enjoying this fic and reading it. I can't believe I've already written over 50k words... I will admit I did write some of this drunk... I'm not sure that's a good thing or a bad thing. Since good and bad are subjective terms I am just going to assume it's neither and move on with my life.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Felinis: Another chapter for all of you to enjoy this evening. Or morning. Or afternoon. I have no idea what time it is where you people are.**

The pain stops and the new teeth sit awkwardly in his mouth. Yuri peeks around the room and cringes when he sees Rita lying on her bed asleep.

He fumbles for the sharp knife in his bag and starts sawing away. He offs one horn sloppily and shifts his hand to the other. He nips his hand and hisses at the quick pain. The horn falls with a small clang. Yuri stops when he sees her stir but the girl returns to sleep. Yuri spits in his hand as he rubs over the blood in his hair. He glares at the horns and stuffs them in the bag and pulls out the sand paper to smooth over the stubs.

Are they getting bigger? Or is it just him? He looks at his hair and groans. It's not often but sometimes his hair just grows rapidly. Yuri's hand drifts to the tips that are brushing at his knees. He cups a chunk of large hair and crops it off. He stuffs that away too and stands up with a groan from stiff muscles. Yuri stretches and heads down the ladder to see a sleeping Karol and Estelle. Repede stretches from his spot with a yawn.

"Finally. Do you know how hard it's been distracting these idiots all night?" The dog huffs bitterly.

He shrugs. "Sorry."

"They're very suspicious about you. And, it looks like they've both been digging through your stuff."

Yuri clenches his jaw. "Great." He needs to get rid of these quickly. He opens the door quietly and walks over the ravine and tosses them down. Nobody will find them now. That guy from before… maybe he was around.

He walks around the cold stone and keeps his eyes out again. He follows a high staircase to a domed building listening to that strange hum of blastia. His footsteps fall hard on the hard on the stone and it seems to echo everywhere. There's a locked door with a blastia lock and Yuri presses his ear in curiosity. He listens to the hum and as he listens he notes something odd in the noise. It's a scream like he heard in Shizontania and Yuri winces at the sound. He pulls back and hides around the corner when he notes the sound of someone approaching the door.

The weedy man from before comes out holding a large tome in his hands muttering to himself. "The cores are still wrong. Still not stable enough..." Yuri watches him type in a code still upset. "Halfer in this city. What are they thinking?" He grumbles a bit more before walking off. Cores? Garista was working on something like that too. Yuri waits some time before going up to the door and typing in the code.

The door opens with a click and he walks through halls spying labs and blastia prototypes till he walks into a room and immediately notes the giant blastia in the center humming while small crystals float around in tanks with red liquid. The blastia looks like a small-scale version of the one in Shizontania. The aer being pumped in small amounts into the containers. Yuri notes the boards scribbled with notes and the large tables covered in vials and experiments.

Then there are the shelves lined with books. Yuri's eyes widen at the title. These books… were on Krytian culture… blastia... and ancient Geraios civilization… and… Entele… Entelexeia? Whatever that means. He looks over the other titles understanding what he's looking at. These are controversial topics that have probably been banned. His feet drift over to a desk and Yuri's eyes widen as he notes a single phrase.

"Lowell Project?" His gray eyes drift to door and to the paper.

 _Due to our interaction with subject Lowell… We've come to the conclusion that construction of apatheia… Compression of aer over period of times… currently all prototypes have problems with aer degradation… Recent findings have lead us to believe that a greater catalyst is needed to form… Head scientist Garista has found a notable catalyst in subject Y… Due to these findings… Boring words… Entelexeia samples rarity… Boring words… Use of Krytian subjects recommended… that Entelexeia word again… And nothing but boring stupid shit._

Yuri stuffs the paper in his pocket and goes to the shelf. He looks at the bookshelf and grabs one of the books on Geraios and rushes out of the building immediately. He walks coolly down the path back to Rita's home grateful that nobody seems to be walking around. Causally, Yuri opens the door and steps inside.

"Yuri?... What are you doing?" Karol yawns as Yuri walks past him.

"It's nothing." He smiles and the boy narrows his eyes. "I just felt like walking about." Yuri passes the small book to Repede who grabs it without thought.

"Sure..." The boy mutters eying him carefully. Karol yawns again sitting down on the floor. Yuri follows suit and lies down next to him folding his arm over his head.

"It's rude to go through people's things." Yuri quips and the boy fidgets.

"I - I'm sorry! We didn't see anything, I swear!" It's an obvious lie.

"Why'd you do it?" Yuri asks as Karol pulls up his knees.

"Estelle thought that maybe if we looked through your stuff we could figure out what's wrong with you." Figures she'd think something like that. "We saw the horns... and..."

"I get it." He huffs narrowing his brow.

There's a heavy silence over them for what feels like hours before Karol swallows and talks. "Where... where did the horns come from? I've never seen a monster with horns like that."

Yuri tries to think of an excuse but realizes no matter what he tells this boy he won't believe him. "Believe it or not, I'm actually a monster. Those were mine."

Karol glares at him with contempt. "You know, lying just makes you seems like even more of an ass."

Yuri shrugs and looks over at the sleeping Estelle. "Whatever." Rita climbs down at some point and Yuri watches her open a book and scribble notes in the margins. "Morning." The only response is a small hum. Estelle finally wakes up and feverishly asks him questions about how he feels.

"I'm fine. Aren't you worried about Flynn?" Yuri says to try to move her off the topic.

She stops and grips her hands. "Of course I am!"

"Then we should get going soon. He's probably at Halure." Yuri said.

Estelle nods. "Right."

"What are you gonna do after this, Yuri?" Karol asks.

"I guess I'll go pay a visit to the guy behind all this core stealing." Yuri says. "It sounds like Dedecchi ended up going to the same place, too." Then he'd look into this 'Lowell' project.

"In that case, we should make a beeline for Nor Harbor." Karol enthuses.

"Didn't he say Torim Harbor?" Yuri raises a brow.

"Oh right, you don't know."

"Don't know what?"

The boy stands up proudly. "Nor and Torim are both ports of a city that extends across two different continents. On the Ilyccian side, where we are now, is the port of Capua Nor. People call it Nor Harbor." He pulls out the map and starts drawing a road. "Capua Torim is the port on the other side, on the Tolbyccian continent. It's usually just called Torim Harbor. So first we'll go to Nor Harbor. We'll have to pass by Ehmead Hill on the way, but it's not that far west from here."

"I'll be going back to Halure. I still need to follow Flynn." Estelle says looking at his route.

"...Hmm, I don't know. Maybe I'll head back to Halure, too."

Karol snaps a little. "Huh? Why? How can you just say that? The thief's gonna get away!"

"There's no reason to panic. According to our friend in the ruins, it sounds like his client's based there." Yuri says nonchalantly. "Besides, if we're going west, that will take us close to Halure." They can pick up more supplies while they're there.

"Aww man, but I..." The boy's face falls.

"You gotta be somewhere? A sick girlfriend with an incurable disease or something?" Yuri quips.

"Man, if only she really was a frail girl like that..."

Rita finally moves from her book and turns to them. "I know I said you could stay here, but you sure made yourselves at home, didn't you?"

"Sorry for suspecting you."

Rita shrugs. "What a heartfelt apology. I'll take it though. It worked out pretty well for me, too."

Yuri stands up and brushes himself off. Estelle bites her lip. "Uh… Rita…"

"Well, thanks for the hospitality." Yuri says going to the door.

"What? Going so soon?" Rita exclaims softly.

"We don't want to overstay our welcome. Plus, we're in a bit of a hurry."

Estelle bows. "I'm so happy to have met you, Rita. I'm afraid we have to go now. I'll thank you properly later."

"Okay…" Rita trails off as they walk out of the city.

Estelle eyes glint as she looks at Karol. "So tell me about this frail girlfriend of yours, Karol." The boy's eyes widen. "The reason you want to go to Nor Harbor is so you can see her, isn't it?"

"H-how do you know about her?" He mutters.

"I knew it!"

The boy waves her hands defensively. "N-no! I mean, she's not even in Nor Harbor…"

Estelle tilts her head. "Oh, it's not Nor Harbor?"

The poor kid is trying so hard to shrink into nothing. "I d-don't know what you're talking about!"

Yuri chuckles. "You might as well come clean, Karol. It's obvious Estelle's not going to give up."

"You've got it all wrong!" Karol shouts running off while Estelle chases after him. Once they reach the edge of the city he notices that Rita is following behind them.

"If you're seeing us off, we'll say goodbye here."

She shakes her head. "I'm going with you."

"Y-you're doing what?" Karol's eyes are wide with surprise.

"Oh, so this is why you told us not to leave without saying goodbye, huh?" Even if she said it in such a coarse way.

"Yeah." Rita nods.

Karol raises a brow. "Is that it? Just 'yeah?'"

"Can you just leave like that? You're an important mage here right?"

Rita crosser her arms and presses a hand to her face. "I want to see Halure's barrier blastia for myself. It's no good to the people there if it's broken, right?" She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Actually, the three of us fixed it together." Karol says and the mage deadpans.

"Huh? What do you mean you "fixed" it? You're just amateurs."

"You know, we revived it. It was great! Estel—"

"Let's just say it was beginners luck." Yuri blurts out loudly.

Rita narrows her eyes at the both of them. "Now I'm really worried. I'll have to go see if it's been done properly or not."

"Suit yourself." Yuri waves and Estelle runs up with a huge grin.

"W-what?" Rita exclaims as Estelle's wide green eyes smile into hers.

"I've never had a real friend my own age before!"

A flush takes Rita's face. "I-I'm not so sure we're—"

"This is going to be so much fun!" The princess squeals taking her hand.

Rita keeps her eyes from Estelle's and looks down. "Y-yeah..." A smile takes Yuri's face as they head out. He hears constant bits of bickering from Rita and Karol. Estelle seeming to easily reign in the young mage.

Yuri looks at Repede. "So ready anything good?"

"A lot of it was familiar but there were a few things." Yuri looks at the three people behind him and sighs. He can't just talk with these guys around. "I'll tell you later."

The walk to Halure isn't a long one and they make it a few hours prior to sunset into the town. Rita's eyes scrunch as she sees the barrier is in full use and the tree in bloom.

"H-hey! The tree's already blooming?" She exclaims.

Karol laughs. "I told you! We brought the tree back to life." Rita smack the boy upside the head and runs up the path to the tree base. Karol hisses at the pain while a voice calls from the distance.

"Oh, you've returned! Just as the knight said." The mayor runs up to greet them.

"Umm...do you mean Flynn?" Estelle asks cautiously.

"Unfortunately, you just missed him."

Karol huffs. "No way! Not again..."

"He was quite surprised that the barrier had been fixed." The mayor smiles.

"Umm...would you happen to know which way he went?"

The mayor shakes his head. "No... I'm sorry, I don't know..." His eyes widen as he remembers something. "However, he did entrust me with a letter." He hands Yuri a small envelope.

Inside is a crudely drawn picture that Yuri thinks is himself, but it's hard to tell since it looks like a toddler drew it.

Karol's eyes widen. "Wha? A-a wanted poster? Wh-why?"

"I guess I made a little too much mischief..."

"W-what kind of mischief gets you into this?"

Estelle lowers her head in shame. "I-it's my fault..." It kind of is.

"Oh come on... Only 5,000 gald?" Yuri gripes. He stole a princess and all he's worth is five thousand gald? That just doesn't seem fair. It should be at least ten thousand!

"That's way too high for just breaking out of jail! You must have done something else!" Karol shouts.

"S-so, what does the letter say?" Estelle says and Yuri hands the poster to her. "I'm going to Nor Harbor. Catch up with me."

"'Catch up with me,' huh? Easy for him to say." Yuri mutters.

"He also writes that we should watch out for assassins."

"Wow, he even knows we're being hunted!" Leave it to Flynn to be on top of everything.

"Sounds like this guy knows what he's doing." Karol says looking at the note.

"Looks like we have some dangerous people after us now. What are you gonna do?" Estelle turns and looks softly at the ground. "I'm going to go to Nor Harbor. I could pass on a message for you, if you want."

"But...I..."

"Think about what you want to do. I'm gonna go make sure Rita isn't causing too much trouble." Yuri says walking off through the pink petals up the hill to the tree. It's beautiful. The young mage is staring up at the tree in wonder.

"...I can't believe it. I've never seen anything like this. The flowers are in full bloom even though it's not the season for it... And the barrier's strong, too. Did Estellise really do this?"

"What do you mean?" Yuri shrugs.

"Karol let it slip when we were leaving Aspio." Yuri sits on the ground and eyes her actions. "You tried to change the subject, but it was too late."

"Guess I blew that one."

Rita looks in awe at the petals. "We mages have nothing even remotely like she has." You're right. Because, Estelle is a bit like him… inhuman.

"So you just decided to come with us to eliminate the competition?"

"Don't be ridiculous! I have a formula that I have to work out!" Rita exclaims stomping a foot.

"A formula? What do you mean?" Yuri says. That project said they were looking for subjects…

Rita turns and looks away "...It's nothing. Forget about it." She crosses her arms and glares at him with contempt. "So what did you want? You came here for something, right?"

"Well, that just took care of about half of it." Yuri says leaning back on the tree root.

"So what's the other half?"

"You said that it's easy working with blastia because they never betray you."

Rita huffs. "Yeah? So?"

"You and Estelle are both living things. You're not blastia."

Rita shrugs stretching herself out. "...Oh, I get it. You're worried for her. Worried I might hurt her."

"Estelle's honest. Good. Unlike you or me." Yuri was a monster and Rita was a selfish person. But, Estelle was pure and people like him would hurt her. "I'm just saying... Don't do anything reckless." They sit awhile and he looks over at her. " _What's the Lowell Project?"_

Rita's eyes narrow. "Lowell… Right! That's where I heard than name before! That projects top secret… how do you know about that?"

Yuri shrugs. " _I have my ways._ "

"I don't know much, but they're the group working on the material composition of the new cores."

"Really?" Yuri hums. "Interesting. Come on, let's go back. Karol and Estelle are waiting for us." He walks off down the lane while Rita stares at the tree.

The young mage had been looking for an answer to her mysteries for years. And at last, at last she had found a key to her answer! Rita looked at the tree and a sly smile took her face. A girl who castes artes without the use of a blastia… It was like something out of a dream. "I've finally found the clue I was looking for. I want to be all kinds of reckless..."

 **Felinis: I love that line Rita says in the game. It's so cool and powerful and gets you hyped for what comes next. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as always. I need to sleep because I have a morning class.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Felinis: I should be cleaning up my dorm and doing my homework... but I think we know by now I'm never gonna do that.**

Estelle laughed about with the children who were asking with wide eyes to see her artes. They cheered as she cast a photon spell. Karol sat off to the side watching as Estelle seemed in love with the attention. Karol glanced back to the hill waiting for Rita and Yuri to return. There was something more than a little weird about Yuri. From the horns in the bag to the fact that Karol had heard Yuri and Repede whispering in the night. It wouldn't have been odd if not for how in depth the conversation went.

All the oddities peeked his curiosity along with the man's great fighting strength. Karol was a coward and afraid to travel on his own so following along behind Yuri made him feel better. Though Nan would likely be pissed when they finally met up. A groan slipped his lips and he could already feel a new lump forming on his head alongside Rita's. It stung like a bitch. If Yuri had one of these bumps Karol doubts he'd be quick to deny a healing arte.

As he sitting he hears the heavy footsteps of armored feet and sees a group of three knights run.

"Lady Estellise! There you are!" The kids scatter and Estelle stands wide eyed. "We've been looking all over for you. Now, come back with us while you can!"

The leader of the group grabs Estelle's hand and pulls her along towards the edge of town despite her protests. "I say, we've come to courteously escort you back to the capital!" The tall lanky one says grabbing her arm.

"And then we can clamp Yuri in chains where he belongs!" The short stocky one proudly proclaims.

Karol runs in front of them arms widespread. "Hey, let Estelle go!" Karol sees Yuri come in from behind and the knights run at him.

"I've been waiting for you, Yuri Looowell! Don't you move a muscle!" The leader says pointing his sword to Yuri's face.

"Jeez, this guy never lets up, does he?" Yuri huffs and once more Karol wonder how this man can be so casual about everything.

"An old acquaintance you may be, but today I can overlook your transgressions no longer!" What did Yuri do to get on these guys' nerves? There is no way it's jailbreak. Yuri must have stolen something or worse.

Estelle pleads from behind. "Yuri isn't a bad person. I asked him to go with me!"

The man's brow narrows. "Argh, Yuri, you ruffian! You're coercing Lady Estellise!"

Estelle huffs a little. "No! This is what I really want! I'll go back to the castle. Just leave me be for a little longer!"

"I cannot allow that! Return to the castle with us!"

"I can't go back. Please understand this!"

The man sighs. "We have no choice. We'll have to apprehend the criminal as well..." He looks at Yuri and then to his sword. "Urrgh! What a shame!" The battle commences instantly. Yuri brandishing his sword out and parrying the knight. Karol pulled out his hammer nervously and struck at the spear wielding knights.

Rita starts blasting fireballs at the knights pushing them back while Estelle is defensively waving her sword to defend Yuri. Another fireball launches and the leader is pushed to the ground. "She says she's not going back, so get lost!" Rita growls.

Estelle lightly whacks the skinny one on the head and he falls down. "I'm sorry. I can't go back." They get up quickly and Estelle's eyes go wide and Karol's drifts to those he saw that first night in Halure. "Yuri! It's them again!"

"Damn it, I knew they were still after us."

"What is it this time?" Rita huffs trying to understand the situation.

Yuri huffs and pushes the knights back to ground while Repede distracts them. "I'll explain later!

Karol, which way is Nor Harbor?"

Karol blinks. "Uh, ah, it's west! West! You go over Ehmead Hill and Capua Nor is right there."

Yuri nods and runs past everyone and Rita follows. "All right, let's go now, then." Rita says eyeing him and Estelle.

"But, I can't..." Estelle mutters.

Rita stomps her foot on the ground. "...Argh! Make a decision!" Estelle stays silent. "Which do you really want to do? Keep traveling with us, or go home?" Once again Estelle seems torn in what she wants but straightens up.

"...I'm going to keep traveling." Karol wonders if Estelle is a coward like him for a moment. Both people scared to act.

"A wise choice! And one that those knights surely wouldn't be able to agree with." Rita says with a nod pulling Estelle along while the figures approach. As flee he notes Yuri saying something to the knights and the leader nodding with a smile and standing guard against them.

They walked a day before they made it to Ehmead Hill. Yuri watches the strange almost friendship bloom between Rita and Estelle. Estelle seeing Rita as an incredible role model for her straightforward attitude. A smile slips on his lips as he watches Estelle attempt to get Rita to high-five with her. Yuri's thankful that Karol stocked on supplies while they were out since that knight fiasco kept him from shopping. Repede hasn't been able to read the book unfortunately but he has mentioned a few things.

The Entelexeia are apparently some creatures that were a big deal in the ancient Geraios civilization. There was also something on Krytia but Yuri wasn't too good on the details. Yuri looks over the paper again and wonders what it means. At least Leblanc let them go for some reason so they'd be okay until they met up with Flynn and then Yuri was getting a lecture. A long, long lecture…

Once they made it to the base of the hill Karol tilted his head in confusion. "So this is Ehmead Hill?" Rita asks.

"Yeah...but... That's weird... The barrier's gone."

Yuri's eyes narrow. "You mean there was a barrier here?" Karol nods.

"There was when I came before."

"Sort of a waste to have a barrier in a place with no people, if you ask me." Diedon Hold was a place in far greater need than a stupid hill.

"Are you sure you aren't mistaken? I'm pretty familiar with the barrier locations, but here?" Rita says looking around.

Karol nods. "You just haven't heard about this one. Nan told me it was only put here recently."

Estelle's eyes widen. "Who is Nan, Karol?"

The boy blushes and digs his foot in the dirt. "Huh...? Uh, she's um... You know, she's just a friend from my guild." Karol turns around and once more tries to shake off the awkwardness. "I-I'm gonna go see if I can find anything out!" And, he's off!

Rita strides forward. "I think I'll have a look myself."

"All right, never mind us, guys. I'm not gonna go look for them if they get lost." Yuri chides and Estelle chuckles.

"Shall we, Yuri?" Estelle says and Yuri playfully holds out an arm.

"But, of course!" They made their way up the hill taking in the greenery and were greeted to a shouting Rita. On the ground was a broken tower for what must have been the barrier blastia Karol was talking about.

Rita tries to push through the group of mages. "Hey, hey! No outsiders allowed!"

Rita holds her head up high. "Let me through! I'm Rita Mordio of the Imperial Blastia Research Laboratory."

The man who yelled at her eyes go wide and he steps to the side. "Oh, you're a mage from Aspio? Excuse me!" Rita strides up over the smoking machinery and starts pulling up scrap metal and examining the formula. "Oh, but you can't just do as you please!" The man wines at her as she examines the broken core with distaste.

"Huh, I could use some of her attitude." Yuri mutters and Estelle shakes her head.

"I think you have plenty already..."

Karol runs up to them with wide eyes and a big grin. "Hey! Listen to this! It was like bam! A spear went thunk! The blastia went bang! And he flew off into the sky like whoosh!" He makes some noises and erratic gestures to demonstrate his point.

"Who did what how... huh?" Yuri says and the boy looks like he might explode in excitement.

"Someone riding a flying dragon," Karol breathes in heavily, "threw a giant spear at the blastia!" He throws his arm out gesturing the spear. "And then just flew off!"

Yuri shakes his head. "A human riding a dragon? No way." There was no way to get a monster to listen to humans. Even Yuri couldn't do anything like that.

Estelle nods. "I've never heard of anything like that before."

"That's what I thought too, but a bunch of people here saw it happen! They say it was a 'dragon rider.'"

Yuri snorts. "A dragon rider... Hmmm. Well, the world's just full of surprises."

 _Indeed, it is._

Yuri's eyes widen as the voice bleeps in the back of his head. He looks around but there's nothing. He looks at the silhouette of something fly by. Yuri stands and narrows his eyes.

 _I'd like to stay and chat but I can't at the moment._

What the…? Estelle prods his side. "Yuri, you okay?"

He nods shallowly. "Yeah."

They turn when they hear yelling from Rita and see her being held by two knights. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let me go!"

Karol shakes his head. "There she goes again."

"Something is definitely strange with this blastia formula!"

The man from before just shrugs. "There's nothing strange at all. Perhaps you are-"

Rita stomps her foot. "Just who do you think I am!"

"I'm well aware of who you are. The famed genius mage, correct?" He says lightly. "But surely there are some formulas that even you aren't familiar with!" If the scowl on her face is anything to go by then no. No there is not. Or at least there isn't supposed to be.

"You can't use a weird formula like this! Think of the poor blastia!" Rita slips out of their grasp and stand protectively over the broken blastia.

"H-Hey! Stop gawking and help us catch her!" One of the researcher yells to the knights.

Karol jumps in and starts yelling. "Fire! Hey, fiiiiire!" Everyone briefly looks to the boy.

"What's with that kid?"

"A fire? I don't hear anything or smell anything..."

"Hey! You little liar!"

Karol stiffens a little. "Crap...they caught on that fast?" Well… yeah. He runs away and as they're going by the knights stop and look at Yuri.

"Wait a minute..." One says looking at Yuri while he gives a wide sheepish grin. "You-there's a warrant for your-" He books and knocks out the guard holding Rita.

"It's now or never." Yuri says running off noticing a beaten path off to the side. He hears Repede knock a knight down and Estelle give a very loud apology. He'd like for one moment to not be on the run from something, but he doubts he's getting that pleasure any time soon. They run until they make their way deep into the woods surrounding the hill. They can't hear those knights or researchers looking for them so it seems fine for now. "Phew, looks like we lost 'em."

Estelle is huffing and puffing as she catches her breath. "Rita, you should really think more before you act!"

"Strange? Something fishy about it?" Yuri says.

Rita snorts. "I have a feeling that may be an understatement."

"Well, our hands are already full as it is, so could you please keep us out of it?" Maybe letting a princess out of the castle was more hassle than it was worth.

"It doesn't concern you, regardless."

Yuri is ready to make a comeback when a voice calls out in the distance. "Yuri Looowell! Where have you run off to now?"

Shit! "Hey, Mr. Famous, sounds like you've got a fan out there." Rita chides.

"Again? That guy gives a new meaning to the word 'workaholic.'" Because it seems more like possessed. He hears one of the Tweedles calling for Estelle and the girl cringes.

"You guys have a lot of problems! Just who are you, anyway?" Rita crosses her arms.

Estelle twiddles her fingers. "Umm, well, I'm…"

At the sound of another call Yuri insists they keep moving. Repede barks and Rita readies a spell but stops when she sees it's Karol… but the fact she seemed disappointed by the fact was a little concerning. Karol guides them further into the woods towards Nor Harbor and starts them on trail only for Rita to protest.

"Isn't this a beast trail? Can we really go through here?"

"We'll go as far as we can go, at least. I don't want to get captured again."

Karol nods solemnly. "Y-yeah, that's right!" He looks at the ground. "Though if the barrier were up, we wouldn't have to worry about monsters at all..."

"I can't stand it! Why does some idiot have to go around breaking blastia and making our lives difficult?" Rita yells and Yuri shushes her as they make their way down the path.

They continue walking and Estelle is pestering Karol about Nan. Asking if she's the girl he's in love with. Yuri casually looks over at him and Karol has such a sad look on his face. "Don't worry Estelle means well." But, being pushed into a billybally plant and being paralyzed for an hour was just cruel on Rita's part.

When Karol finally came out of the pollen daze he narrowed his eyes. "Can we just leave? Please." Yuri places a hand on his shoulder and pulls him along.

The Gattuso jumps from the high ground for them to leave and how it would eat them. Yuri pulls his sword and pauses when he notes the injury in its side. Sympathy though is not warranted. If a monster gets a taste for human then there's no choice but to kill it. While it approaches, Yuri notes a large billybally plant in front of him and sprays the pollen into the Gattuso's face.

The creature cries in pain as it does its best to fight the paralysis while Yuri and Karol attack it with melee and Rita and Estelle using spells and defense. Repede keeping back forcing its movements to follow in their favor. A thrust at the open wound and a fireball singing through the creature's fur. It cries and two cubs come running to the mother's defense. The kid decides to go after the cubs while Yuri stays claws deeper into the monster's guts with his blade. He gives a firm punch to the monster's jaw pulling his sword and hacking it at the back of the Gattuso's neck.

It falls with a large thud and he looks at Karol who is actively chasing the cubs with his large mallet and Rita casting more fireballs at them. He chases after as the cubs are actively trying to flee and cuts one down the middle while Karol takes the other one with Repede's guidance. They look over the carnage and Karol is proud as ever to see that's he's taken out a monster.

Estelle looks mournfully at the dead creature as they walk past it. "Did we really have to hurt it? It was just protecting its babies."

Karol snorts. "No way! Monsters are no good and we Hunting Blades have to take them out."

They argue lightly over the matter till the path opens up everyone falls silent. The sight… is beautiful. The clear crystal blue ocean and the vast sky above. Yuri steps towards the cliff ledge and takes it all in.

Estelle's eyes are wide and she pulls him even further towards the view and Yuri feels if he stared long enough he might see the other continents in the distance. "It's beautiful..." Her voice trails as she stares. "Yuri. It's the ocean."

He smiles. "I can see that..." Yuri shuts his eyes and feels the crisp wind on his skin. "The wind feels great."

She nods. "I've seen pictures in books before, but I've never seen it up close like this." Neither had he. Norien use to tell them stories about the ocean, but it felt far grander than he'd ever been able to conceive.

"Well, people don't usually travel outside the barriers." Karol says looking at the view with less passion than the rest. But, he's seen this and probably more the world than any of them. "If we keep going, we can see all sorts of things, like the jungle or the City of Waterfalls."

"There are so many more things we could learn...if only our journey would continue..." Estelle mutters softly. Yuri sighs and thinks of all the times Flynn left for long trips with the knights and came back with stories. At the time, Yuri was fine just searching where he could and living day by day...

He laughs softly. "I guess it's true... I really was living in a small world."

"That's a rare moment of sincerity, coming from you." Rita says and Karol looks at her with a mischievous grin.

"It's your first time seeing it too, right?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"Aww... You must've had such a lonely life, tied to your research like that." Karol teases.

"Having you pity me makes me want to jump off this cliff."

Estelle just smiles softly and kneel at the few scattered flowers growing at the cliff and back to her lovely ocean. "This water has traversed the world's oceans, and has seen all there is to see." She softly touches one of the flowers. "The ocean binds the lands of our world together..."

Rita rolls her eyes. "Here she goes again. It's really just one big puddle, you know."

"Whatever. You were pretty moved back there, too." Karol says. She looks ready to smack him in the head but hold back her hand.

Yuri breathes the briny air and feels a little stupid for staying in the area around Zaphias. "So this is the world as he sees it."

"Yuri?"

"Flynn must have stood on this spot earlier, and looked out at this same scene."

"That's true. His duties do take him to many different places." Estelle notes.

"Always telling me to catch up with him. Easy for him to say." He shakes his head. Yuri stopped being able to keep up with Flynn a long time ago. When the world saw Flynn he was… well Flynn. Pretty much perfect as far as they were concerned while Yuri was the freak.

"Nor Harbor is just around the corner from Ehmead Hill. We'll catch up to him in no time." Karol chimes.

"That's not what I was talking about."

The boy tilts his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He rests a hand on Estelle's shoulder. "All right, let's get moving before Leblanc and friends show up again."

She looks heartbroken at the idea of leaving. "We'll have plenty more chances to see the ocean. Your journey will continue for as long as you want." She seems confused by the idea and Yuri can guess why. This all new to her. Almost as new to him. "It's all up to you. You've made it this far, haven't you?"

She stands up and glances one last look at the sea. "...That's true."

"Last one down's a rotten egg!" Karol yells zipping past down the path.

"You're gonna fall if you don't watch out." Yuri calls and the boy tenses up and trips in front of an upright stone.

"Huh? Guess I missed this last time." They make their way down and realize it's an upright grave. "What's a grave doing in a place like this?"

Rita looks idly at the stone. "Actually, this is just the type of place I'd expect to see one. You know, like the grave of someone who plotted against the empire. If you wanted to bury someone and keep it quiet you'd do it out here."

Yuri looks remorselessly at the grave. It's very old and well covered in moss. "Huh, I wonder if that's what's in store for me."

"Don't say such things! That isn't funny!" Estelle harps.

Yuri shrugs. "I wasn't exactly kidding. It's just a fact of life that some folks from the Lower Quarter never get a proper funeral or burial." Actually, most never get a burial. Space is precious and the empire doesn't like wasting it on lower class citizens.

"What happens to them then?" Karol asks.

Yuri thinks of the fire and the smoke. The tears and clutching Flynn's hand and the fear when he starts coughing. "They get cremated and their ashes scattered over a river or field usually." The ashes in the air and the feeling between both of them that they were alone. Even though they were together the woman who raised them was gone. The grim subject makes them silent and everyone moves on. Yuri wonders though what this _Elucifer_ did to end up here. He pauses as he hears something in the ground…

It's that soft hum only it's stronger and… familiar. Yuri feels the need to curl around the sound but he pulls away and continues on. The questions are piling in his head again… Because the only answer to this feeling he has is someone buried a blastia which makes little sense.

Yuri huffs as he looks back once more at the grave and runs after the group as they yell at him to hurry up.

 **Felinis: So I'm writing a crossover for Howl's Moving Castle and Vespy. Go check it out. It's in the crossover section or you can just check my profile**


	25. Chapter 25

**Felinis: I realllllllyyyyyyy don't want to do my homework okay!**

Nor Harbor is still a little over a day off on foot. The air turns muggy and dark clouds start looming overhead once they're nearing town. Once they enter rain pelts down Yuri's back and his boot gets caught in a thick puddle of mud for a moment. There's something unnatural about how quickly the rain started once they approached the port town.

"Man, the weather sure changed in a hurry." He says trying to cover his head from the thick rain.

"Let's find an inn before we get soaked." Karol mutters holding his bag over his head.

"Estelle, what is it?" Estelle looks over the empty streets as they walk through.

"Oh, I-I just thought a harbor town would be more... lively than this." She says.

He nods noting the shut windows but the feeling of being watched. "Yeah, this isn't exactly how I imagined it either..."

Rita's foot splashes in a puddle and she's clutching the book normally on her back close to her chest. "But it feels like the kind of place that core thief you're looking for would hang out."

He shakes his head. "Dedecchi was headed for Torim Harbor."

"I'm sure the two are pretty similar."

"No way. It's only Nor Harbor that's scummy like this." Karol protests.

"What do you mean?" Estelle asks while Yuri's mind drifts and he walks up to board. Written is a sign asking for the account of all Krytians and half-breeds. 500 gald for each unmarked Krytian turned in.

Karol swallows. "Nor Harbor is... It's all because of the empire."

Estelle looks at the sign and cringes. "Why would-"

A yell tears through and they see a man covered in wounds and barely standing collapsed on the ground while a thug in armor digs his heel into his face and woman pleads for them to stop. "I told you what would happen to that little brat if you didn't have our money!"

"Please, sir! Not that! Please give me back my son!" He cries as the man kicks him again while another dressed in fine silks snorts smugly. "With this awful weather the last few months, we haven't been able to launch the boats." The two asshats just stare down at them like Merlwe used to and Yuri knows the words are futile. "Surely you realize sir, we can't hope to pay our taxes like this."

"You'd better hurry up and capture that Rhybgaro beast then, shouldn't you?" The armored man grins sadistically.

The man in silks laughs. "That's right. If you sell his horn, you'll never have to worry about taxes again. How many times do we have to tell you?" The man continues to plead and ask for them to understand but they kick him again and the woman frets over him.

"Savages." Rita spits.

"Is that the sort of scum you were talking about, Karol?"

"Yeah, the empire's influence is really strong here." Karol looks back at him and back at the ground. "I heard things got even worse with the new magistrate. He's some imperial big shot who does whatever he wants. He set up Krytian marking and charges high taxes."

"Which means there's no one to complain to if his henchmen act like that." Rita says and Estelle looks heartbroken.

It's understandable. She's only seen the niceties of the empire that sparkle and shine. "But how can that be… Krytian hunting was supposed to… and…" In theory marking Krytians or halfers was outlawed but it was still a preformed practice in places. Yuri's hand drifts to his pocket where a wood token marks him as an outlier. He hadn't started carrying it until he left the knights and while in a small town a group of thugs tried to turn him in for the bounty. Some places didn't allow or care about the bounty and let him be but those were few and far between. Zaphias didn't mark Krytians who lived in the city, which was just Yuri, but had very strict entry visas.

Yuri leans against the brick wall and trips the injured man. "Oh, sorry about that. Didn't see you there." The man is yelling about going out and fighting when it's clear he can barely stand.

Estelle runs forward frustrated. "Yuri! My apologies, sir. Let me take care of that." She kneels by the man and starts casting healing artes.

The woman looks like she might cry. "B-but I... I can't afford this treatment."

"Don't you have something else to say?" She looks confused at his words and he shakes his head. "Jeez...You guys been robbed of your manners along with your money?"

She seems offended by his words but looks at her husband and swallows. "...I-I'm sorry. Thank you most kindly."

Estelle fusses over the man and castes repeated artes. Yuri looks and catches something out of the corner of his eyes. He slips and follows down until he's in a dark alleyway that's full of wooden crates and seems to lead to the dock. Thundercracks and landing in front of him are three of the Red-Eyes holding their blades.

They run straight at him and Yuri unsheathes his sword with a flick and holds it ready for them to attack. One lunges straight. His arte pushes him back and Yuri expects him to fall prone only for him to slide across the ground on the tip of his blades. While the other two jump on the walls and try an assault from above and the first one runs again. Yuri parries the one on the ground and readies to dodge the incoming attacks when he finds his face acquainted with the street. He catches the scent through the rain and looks up at Flynn who is smiling down at him.

"Yuri! Are you all right?" That smug asshole.

"Hey! That's my line!" Yuri says looking at the two men groaning on the ground.

Flynn's eyes narrow. "I've been looking all over for you."

"That one was mine, too." Yuri says sending a blast of blue at the remaining Red-Eye.

Flynn's eyes narrow. "You're an idiot."

Yuri sets a hand on his hip. "You seem to have all my lines covered. What was I going to say next?"

The two crashed in front of the crates dive again and in sync their hands carry their swords into their chests. The third comes from behind and with a knowing grin they easily jump his attack and send a double Azure Edge into all three crashing them into the crates knocking them out for good.

"...Heh, that was about to get ugly..." Yuri chuckles softly looking at Flynn whose has a soft smile plastered on his face. The one Norien used whenever she wanted to scold people. Yuri sheathes his sword and readies for the verbal beating only for Flynn to swing his sword down on him. "Whoa, hold on! What are you doing?"

Wasn't this supposed to be one of those 'Yuri you're a reckless idiot' or 'You're the reason I'll go bald at thirty' lectures? "Yuri, I'm happy to see you're finally seeing the world. It's great to know you're out there enjoying yourself."

Yuri digs into the wet stone and tries to push off Flynn's heavy sword, but ducks under and roll behind. Flynn catches on quick enough and starts slashing out at his sheath. "So, be a little more happy then. And stop pointing that thing at me." And please stop with the smile. It was creepy when Norien did it and it's even worse on Flynn.

"Well I got a little less happy when I saw this!" Flynn stops and points at a wanted poster on the wall his smile falling and anger clear in his voice.

Yuri looks and lets out a happy whistle. "Hey, it's up to 10,000 Gald. Nice."

Flynn groans. "Not paying your taxes and picking on knights is one thing. That's just stupidity. But, I didn't think you'd take up a life of crime."

"A lot of things have happened, Flynn. It's not that simple." Yuri waves off standing up with the street.

"Simple or not, a crime is a crime." Flynn huffs and Yuri wonders if he should up the bite count.

"Good to see you're as stubborn as always." Yuri says rolling his eyes.

"I'm not finished here! Someone in Halure said you almost collapsed."

Yuri grits his teeth. "Flynn we aren't having… Oh look who's coming." Geez, he knew Flynn couldn't smell it, but there's no way Yuri could consciously date Estelle with how much she reeks. His nose already feels numb from the constant exposure.

Estelle comes running down the alleyway and pulls Flynn into a tight hug. "Flynn!" She starts patting him over and checking for injuries and the sight is downright adorable. "Oh, Flynn. Are you all right? Have you been hurt?"

Yuri chuckles and Flynn's cheeks turn red. "I-I'm fine." Estelle is still fluttering over him and he gives a light cough. "Um, Lady Estellise..."

It's Estelle's turn to red and she jumps away in embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you!" They're an obscenely cute couple Yuri thinks as he walks away gingerly. If he's lucky the little princess will distract Flynn long enough so he can avoid dealing with a long lecture. He watches Flynn yank her away and follows behind and see Rita and Karol sitting under the awning of the inn.

"Are they both inside the inn?"

"Yep. So that other guy was Flynn, then?" Karol says and Yuri nods.

"You guys not going to wait inside?" Yuri asks and they shrug.

"We would, but the inns a stickler for paying upfront." Rita says and then looks at his waist. "And you have the bulk of the gald."

Yuri tosses over his wallet. "You guys head inside. I'm gonna walk around."

While Yuri walked out on the town the princess and her knight sat in a room at the inn.

"Um… so… Flynn…" Estelle stutters a bit embarrassed now that she thinks of all the trouble she might have caused him. She takes in a deep breath.

"I'msorryIranawayfromthecastleandcausedalotoftroublewiththeknightsandbrokeintoAspiowhilelookingforyouwhenIprobablyshouldhavejustsayedputandIreallydon'twanttogobackbecauseI'mhavingsomuchfuntravelingwithYurieventhoughyousaidhe'dbeabadinfulenceonme!"

Flynn blinks and does his best to process all the words that flew out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, you broke into what? Lady Estellise, why not start from the beginning?" So she does and Flynn listens carefully. Once she finishes Flynn composes his response.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" She asks and Flynn rubs his brow and sighs.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I'm just a little annoyed that you both caused a lot of trouble for people." Flynn leans on the table and thinks a moment. Estelle had been concerned for his safety after overhearing the council's plans to frame him after becoming too close to her coupled with the recent disappearance of Ioder. He's not too worried for himself but his mind drifts to what Estelle said about Yuri in Halure. "Lady Estellise, I was wondering… has Yuri… has he been fine?"

Estelle swallows. "I can't really say." She looks away and then to him. "Flynn, why in the world would Yuri make the stupid claim he's allergic to aer?" Because, Yuri's an idiot and that was likely the only excuse he could think at the time.

"Yuri has a condition. It's what makes him have his… moments."

She looks him dead in the eyes. "So where do the horns come from then? I found some in our bag while we were traveling and we didn't fight any monsters with red horns."

Flynn turns away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Both of you are terrible!" She shouts. "Aren't I your friend?"

"Of course you are!" Flynn protests.

"Then why don't you trust me!" Flynn looks down at his clenched fist and Estelle's eyes burrow into him. "Why?"

"Because he's more important!" The words sting the air and they fall into a morose silence. "I'm sorry… I just can't…"

Estelle huffs and Flynn wishes he could explain to her the weight that's been in his chest for years. While he trusts her there's no guarantee to how she'll react. "I have a hunch, but it feels silly. Is Yuri- does Yuri have horns somehow?" He stays silent. "It's okay. I understand that you're afraid to tell me, but I want you to come clear. I'm not an idiot Flynn."

"I know you're not. But, I can't tell you and it's not my place to either." Yuri would kill him for mentioning the fact.

Estelle just leans back in her chair. "Then I'll just confront Yuri on the matter."

"I advise against it." Flynn says. "There are only five people who know the specifics about Yuri's condition." And two of which were dead. "Yuri will avoid telling anyone on that matter if he can help it."

"He really is a stubborn fool." Flynn snorts. That he is indeed. He's not looking forward to dragging his friend off to jail, but he's got to. And Yuri really does deserve it. Seriously, he thought he'd have an ulcer when Flynn heard about how he'd flown off with the princess and broke out of jail! That man would be the death of him. Knowing the idiot, he was off walking in the rain trying to avoid him. Flynn could only hope it be one of the few times he didn't need to drag his friend home kicking and screaming.

Yuri walked around wearing the wooden chip on his neck through the rain towards the mansion. There's a loud hum and aer flowing from the estate. As he approaches he notices a small girl with blonde pigtails walking up to the two guards at the gate. She heads in casually and Yuri heads up when one of the men grabs her by collar picking her up.

"What are you trying to pull off, brat?" The man who was kicking in that poor dude's face barks.

The kid just smiles and holds out a seafood kebab. "Now, now, why don't you eat this and relax?"

The man tosses her into Yuri's chest and he hastily catches her. "I don't want it, and this ain't a place for kids like you."

Yuri glares at the man and sets her down. "That's quite a rough way to treat a kid."

"Fuck off Halfer and take your kid with you." The other says flipping him off. "Next time tell your brat to play elsewhere."

"Do I look like I'm the father of a kid this old? You've gotta be kidding."

The child stands tall. "I'd like a rematch!" She runs forward and stops short of sliding into the man's blade.

"Hey now, are you really going to fight an unarmed kid with a weapon?" Yuri says.

The man is keeping the tip pressed up to her nose. "I'm just teaching her how to play with adult rules. A dumb half-breed like you just wouldn't get it."

Yuri narrows his eyes. "I said leave the kid alone."

The kid looks between the two and tosses something on the ground and large cloud of yellow sulfurous smoke fills the air. Yuri catches her by the hand as she runs by holding her. "Hold on, are you just going to run away now?"

The girl nods and a cat grin slides on her face. "If you're going to grab a beautiful girl's hand, you'd best be prepared for the consequences."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

She shakes her head dramatically. "Sadly, now is not the time to explain." She tosses another bomb. "Farewell!" When the smoke finally clears enough, Yuri sees she's gone and a very well-crafted doll is in her place. The guards yell at her to get lost and he's not quite sure what to do with the doll. He tosses it in the bag and heads over to the inn. Once inside he's grateful to be dry and Yuri sees all the people in the inn glaring at him.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my group. One's a blonde knight." The man at the register raises a brow.

"We don't serve halfers here. Get out before I call this friend of yours so he can throw you in jail." He rolls his eyes.

"Look, I'm just looking for my friends."

"I said get out!" And people wonder why Yuri uses windows.

Yuri walks over to the doors and starts calling for his friend. "Flynn mind helping me out here! Flynn!"

A door opens and the blonde opens up with a cringe. "Yuri, what is it this time?" he sighs.

"Get the fuck out of here Halfer and stop bothering my customers!"

Flynn idly looks at the man. "Sir, this man happens to be a good friend of mine. Would you please leave him be?"

"But the halfer-"

Flynn raises a hand. "Are you aware that it's against imperial law to deny service due to racial heritage?"

"But sir he's-"

"The fine for doing so is one thousand gald. It be such a shame for you to have to pay that for denying one man access."

The man's red face simmers down and he solemnly nods. "Yes. I understand."

"Good." Flynn beams and they walk inside one of the hotel rooms where Estelle and the others are sitting.

"Thanks." Yuri says once they're inside. "And are we done whispering secrets?"

Flynn nods. "I've heard your story up until this point, Yuri. And also the reason for the bounty on your head. First off, I owe you my thanks for protecting her."

"Oh, I've been meaning to express my gratitude as well, Yuri." Estelle says standing with a bow.

"It's nothing. I was already out searching for that blastia thief."

"And that's where we have a problem." And here we go.

"Regardless of the circumstances, the imperial law cannot allow the obstruction of officers, jail breaking, and trespassing."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I told him everything."

Yuri shrugs. "Don't be sorry. I mean, I did all that stuff."

"Then I assume you are prepared to receive the punishment your actions deserve."

"Do whatever you like, but just listen a minute, will you?"

Flynn glares at him. "So you can tell me how it was all done in order to get back the lower quarter's blastia core? That's what you wanted to say, right?"

Yuri's about to retort when a female knight walks in followed by a mage that looks shorter yet a little older than Rita. "Sir Flynn, I have news... Wh-what is Rita doing here?" The mage yells pointing at Rita who looks from her book. "I heard you refused an imperial request for assistance. Do you think it's all right for a mage employed by the empire to simply abandon her obligations?"

Yuri looks at him and all he can think is how the guy's hair and staff both look like apples. "Who's that?"

Rita shrugs. "Got me."

"Humph, whatever. It's not like I care a whit about you either." The mage huffs.

"I'll make the introductions. This is my second-in-command, Sodia." Flynn points to the ginger knight who's eyeing Yuri. "This is Witcher, a mage who offered his assistance to us at the laboratory in Aspio."

"You...! Sir, it's the criminal from the wanted poster!" Sodia yells drawing her sword at Yuri.

"At ease, Sodia! He is a friend of mine." Flynn says and she blinks.

"What? But Sir, he's a wanted man!"

"I've just heard his story. While he is guilty of minor crimes, the warrant for his arrest contains false accusations. Later, I will return him to the capital and explain the situation. And he will receive his due punishment" Thanks Flynn.

Sodia looks to her sword and two him. "My... my mistake, Sir. Witcher, let's have your report."

Witcher proudly pushes his glasses up. "I believe the ongoing rain and wind are being caused by a blastia. The weather in this season is unpredictable, but this does not explain why it worsens whenever boats leave port."

"We also have testimony that something like a blastia was carried into Magistrate Ragou's residence." Sodia adds. That explains the feeling Yuri has.

"I've never heard anything about a blastia that controlled the weather." Rita says and her eyes narrow. "Nothing like that has ever been excavated... Wait, the aque blastia, the ruins... It couldn't be..."

"His lordship, the magistrate, is usinga blastia to control the weather. Sounds about right." Flynn notes the words carefully.

"...It appears that way, though we can't yet say for certain." Sodia agrees reluctantly. "The harbor has been closed due to weather. Any ship that leaves is fired on for disobeying the ordinance." So much for crossing over to Torim Harbor.

"Those aren't the only rumors surrounding the magistrate. He's released a monster known as Rhybgaro into the wild, and amuses himself by forcing those who can't pay their taxes to hunt it. As well as orders harsh penalties towards Krytians unjustly. Though the details are uknown."

"That injured couple we met near the entrance must be two of his victims." Estelle gasps.

"And their child..." Karol trails.

"What? What happened to their child?"

"Forget it for now." Yuri says faking a yawn. Well, it's been a hell of a day for us and we're tired. I'm gonna go warm up and hit the hay, see ya."

Before he can leave Flynn grabs his collar. "Yuri, I expect to see you later for an important talk."

"No thanks!" Yuri says slipping out of his grasp and heading to the baths. "See ya Flynn." He heads to the bathroom and runs the hot water for the tub. He soaks in and relaxes for once in what feels like forever. Yuri catches that sweet chocolatey-hazelnut smell. "The door's locked Flynn."

"I know. Yuri, I meant what I said."

"I'm not letting you in!" Yuri calls splashing water.

"Don't care. You have to come out sometime."

"I'll sneak out the window."

"No you won't." He's right.

"I'll refuse to speak to you!"

"Yuri, stop being an idiot!"

"Never."

"Yuri!"

Yuri dives under the tub but he can still hear Flynn calling his name from under the water. He sits up and blows a hair out of his face. "Fine!" He goes over and opens the door pulling Flynn in. "You want to talk, talk."

"I meant after you got out of the bath." Yuri just shrugs and sinks further into the warm water. "Whatever. You had a few episodes while traveling and that worries me."

"I never zoned out. I was totally fine Flynn. You're overreacting."

Flynn crosses his arms. "Why not explain to me then why you told Lady Estellise you were allergic to aer of all things?"

By the goddess. "Look, I needed a quick excuse after she used an arte and I… sort of blacked out for two seconds."

"You blacked out!"

"It's no big deal! I'm fine!"

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe you."

"That's 'cause you don't trust me." They stare at each other and Yuri breaks it splashing water at him and baring his teeth.

"Oh, real mature!" Flynn shouts and now they're silent and not staring at each other. "I'm just worried…"

"Well, stop worrying. I can take care of myself."

 _You don't need to spend your life worrying about me._

"I can't help it." He sighs shaking his head.

"Sorry for being the reason you drink."

Flynn shrugs and leans against the tub. "It's fine. I'm sure I'd find other reasons to regardless."

"Want to join me?"

"Sure." Flynn removes his armor and neatly folds it next to Yuri's pile and climbs in. They relax back to back and Yuri breathes in deeply. It's temporary but they seem to be at peace.

"Estelle's an interesting girl."

"So you've noticed?"

Yuri nods. "It be hard not to. She's like a walking aer factory. She smells too."

"And the Magistrate is definitely using a blastia for the weather?"

"Yeah, I can hear it all the way over hear if I try."

Flynn cringes. "Please don't. It's creepy when you do."

"I finally have a few new leads." A smile takes Yuri's lips. "Hanna. Hanna Quin. That might be my mother's name."

"How'd you find that out?" Flynn says sitting up a little.

"Some old man in the jails slipped me the info. I think he knew more but couldn't say it in the jail cells."

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Flynn."

A loud banging comes from the other side of the door. "If you two are done being gay in there would you mind getting out! Estelle and I are cold out here!" Well, so much for peaceful moments.

"Sorry Rita! We'll let you girls have your gay moment in a sec!"

Flynn's skin is visibly pink but that might just be the bath. They step out and the girls slam the door behind them. Once more, before Yuri walks away Flynn grabs his hand. "Yuri… you'll tell me, right? If things get worse?"

"I promise." Then he laughs. "You're way too dramatic about everything. Lighten up."

Flynn shakes his head and walks to his room. "Night, Yuri."

"Uh, wait… mind if we hang out a bit more." Flynn just leaves the door open and Yuri follows.

 **Felinis:GAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYAYYAYYAYAYAY**


	26. Chapter 26

**Felinis: Hi, so I had to take a break for finals and then when getting back I needed to focus on a fanfic commission... I also needed a little break for myself. But, I'll be back on all my fics and the story shall continue...**

They don't talk just sit together in comfortable silence till Yuri drifts to sleep on the bed. Flynn doesn't bother waking him and instead sits on the bed and softly runs a hand through his hair. He's such a nightmare, but a smile still sits on Flynn's lips.

His hands rhythmically massage the man's scalp while Yuri seems to let out a pleasured purr. He circles around his horns and down to the base of his skull. When he sleeps like this Yuri is open to Flynn. He can find all the parts he's been hiding and the way he's stressed himself. Why couldn't he just tell Flynn what was wrong with him? Be open. They were friends.

"Idiot…" He sighs and leans down and pulls him close to his chest. Flynn kisses his forehead and does his best to sleep. Yuri stirs in pain a few times and Flynn wakes when Yuri falls to the floor softly screaming in pain.

"Yuri!" He's clutching his chest gasping on the ground. "What's wrong? Yuri are you okay? Stay with me!" Yuri wheezes and grabs at his arm. He runs over his back whispering softly. "You're going to be fine. Just breathe."

Yuri coughs out his name in broken syllables as Flynn grips his hand tightly. It's a few long minutes before Yuri swallows and holds himself up again. "I'm fine now."

"What happened?"

He points towards the window. "The blastia… it put out a really strong pulse… I just need to catch my breath."

"Want me to get you water?" Yuri shakes his head.

"I'm good." He stands slowly and starts heaving on the bed. "I just need time to get myself back together." Yuri tosses him a glare when Flynn doesn't back away. "I said, I'm good." Yuri winces and touches the back of his head.

"What's the problem?"

"Just… just a pain in my head." Yuri hisses. "It'll pass." Flynn wishes it was just pain, but he knows it never is. It's always something even if Yuri isn't aware of what it is either. He groans and lies his head down on Flynn's lap. "Fuck, this hurt!"

"You sure I can't get you anything?"

"Just stay still like a good pillow while I deal with the fucking sledgehammer on my brain." Flynn massages his temples as his hand notes bumps at the base of the skull. They're large and solid with liquid swishing inside. A blister is the first thought, but they're much too big. He presses lightly and feels something solid as Yuri cries.

Yuri is wheezing clutching his head as he tries to kick away the pain. His eyes start to look wild as the pain grows and Flynn goes to cover his mouth. Whatever this is... it's bad and Flynn isn't sure what to do. Those blisters are bubbling and expanding in a grotesque horror.

He thinks to cut them off grabbing a blade, but Yuri retreats at the mere touch. He bites Flynn's hand and blood drips down his palm. Flynn yelps pulling back. There's a madness glowing in Yuri as he jumps away pressing himself against the wall defensively. He's growling and his teeth are bared at Flynn.

He whispers sweet words holding his hands up defensively. "Yuri, it's alright. Just calm down." He's whimpering in pain under those growls as Yuri clutches his head. Flynn forces himself closer pinning Yuri to the bed as he tries to gag his voice with a hand again. Yuri's biting the shit out of him and it hurts but he preservers. Nobody can see this.

This is new though and it's scary. Flynn always knew what to do prior because it was their bizarre form of normal. This is terror and it's clawing in his chest because he doesn't know what to take of the sight. Yuri's body spasms again as he wheezes for air as those blisters bubble. Flynn thinks he might vomit as he notices something dark shift under the skin. Flynn's minds drifts to watching insects hatch from an egg as that thing presses up against the skin. The blisters are practically the size of Flynn's fist and it's disgusting.

He does vomit because those things burst open with blood and some sort of bodily fluid in his face. He pulls away and relieves himself on the rug. There's a foul smell in the air that fades soon enough. Yuri's stopped screaming and is now lying on his side giving long hollow breathes. Draping wet and sticky are two purple… things… jutting down from his neck almost to his waist. They're thin and whatever appearance they have is matted and darkened by the wetness. Flynn prods carefully and Yuri winces.

Flynn wonders if these might be antennas…? Either way needs to watch Yuri and take of him. Plus, take care of the vomit since it's starting to smell. Flynn quickly rushes to get supplies for that and cleans up the vomit and himself. Flynn spends the rest of the evening curled up on the edge of the bed watching Yuri and once he finally falls asleep let's Flynn feel safe enough to rest.

Yuri's still not back to his senses when Sodia knocks on the door to come wake him up. Flynn jumps up and sighs as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. He's going to need a kettle of coffee to get through this day. Yuri's hovering over him proactively softly growling like he did back in the Lower Quarter. Flynn places a soft hand on Yuri's head shushing him. Yuri relaxes at the touch and falls next to him on the bed still shielding Flynn whatever is outside the door. Flynn calls that he'll be out in a moment and does his best to try and worm away from Yuri. His assumption last night was right. Now that they're dry Flynn can see the thin feathery antennas poking out of his hair. They look just like the few Krytians Flynn has seen. The tips have a slight reddish tint to them and when he brushes his hand they're soft like down feathers.

Yuri jerks away at the touch and Flynn uses this chance to escape. He's not sure what he's going to do… He needs to investigate the magistrate, but he also needs to make sure Yuri's okay. Flynn doubts Yuri will be fine alone and at some point Estelle will come looking for him.

Flynn pulls on his clothes and tries to think of a solution. The most he can figure is that if Flynn locks Yuri in here and makes sure to check often it will buy him a few hours. Flynn gags Yuri and does his best to tie the man to the bed. He has to go to work and figure something out over breakfast.

Sodia raises a brow when he gets dressed far later than he's ever been before. "Sir, did anything happen?"

Flynn sheepishly grins and does his best to play it off as a mere fluke. "Last night I couldn't sleep. It's nothing to worry about just slight fatigue."

"Will you be okay?" She asks looking him over and knowing he must not have slept well because Flynn knew for a fact he looked like shit. He hadn't even bothered shaving and his hands were still bit to hell.

He nods his head sternly. "A proper knight never neglects their duty." But, what the fuck was he going to do with the idiot tied up in his bedroom!

It's Karol who brings up how it's very late in the morning and Yuri is still gone. Estelle immediately looks a mixture between extremely worried and extremely pissed. He doesn't blame her. "If he's going to run off he should at least tell us. What if something bad happened to him?" Her face is twisted into a perpetual pout while Rita eats her food without a care.

"He's probably still sleeping over in Flynn's room." Rita says through a mouthful egg. "I saw him head in there last night."

Karol sips at his juice slowly. "Should we wake him up?"

"I'll do it.' Estelle says jutting up from her seat and walking to the door with a stern look in her eye. They have a lot they need to do for these poor people. Not to mention that she wants for Yuri to finally be honest with him. Though, Estelle doubts that…

She taps on the door repeatedly, but doesn't get a response. She hears shuffling inside and her brow creases. "Yuri, I know you're in there open up!" She calls again, but there is still no response and now Estelle's blood is boiling. She knows Yuri has to be awake with how loud she's being. Estelle's about to slam on the door again when she hears a soft cough and sees Flynn walking by with a food tray.

"Um… Lady Estellise, can I help you?" He asks cautiously.

"Yes, I'd like you to tell Yuri to get out of bed."

Flynn's trying his best to sturdy his face to the best of his abilities as he awkwardly mutters. "Now's not a good time. He's… having an… extremely difficult episode… I think…"

"You think?"

Flynn forcibly chuckles and then his head sinks. "Yeah… let's just say this weird even for Yuri"

Her eyes widen because even if they are hiding the specifics she's certain on at least one thing. Somehow or another like a fantastical beast Yuri grows horns. So anything weirder than that must be truly bizarre. "Is there any way I can help?"

"No! No! I can handle this. Just cover for him. Say he's sick or something and needs bed rest." Flynn looks like he's at his wits ends. "I've been helping him through these moments for years. I know how to handle it."

"It must be hard having to keep it a secret." She says and he smiles sadly.

"It is."

"I bet it's even worse when you can't be there to help him." Estelle watches that pink that always dusts Flynn's cheeks at anything with the notion of romance. It really is tragic that Yuri can't notice that look in Flynn's eyes when he looks at the half-breed. It's the kind of gaze Estelle always dreamed of in her stories. "Don't worry, I'll help where I can."

He thanks and quickly slips inside as Estelle catches the briefest sight of Yuri tied to the bed. What kind of 'episodes' does Yuri have? That looks downright… Estelle's face turns red and she decides it's best to move on.

Once untied Yuri is quick to move about the room and Flynn does the necessary measures. Including making sure Yuri goes to the bathroom. Which always has and always will be his least favorite part of episodes that lasted more than a few hours. Flynn feeds Yuri the food he got in chunks. Placing it on his lips and making sure that enough times has passed between bites. One time Yuri almost choked like this and since then Flynn's been absurdly cautious.

When Yuri decides he's done eating he curls around Flynn nuzzling at him. Flynn can only indulge a few minutes before he has to run back out and retie Yuri to the bed. That is Flynn's whole day in a nutshell. Run to do work to try and expose the magistrate. Hit a road block and run in to check on Yuri. Work! Yuri. Work then Yuri. He grew horns at some point between one of the checkups and had to rush to take care of those before anyone noticed. By the end of the day he's downright exhausted and collapses on the bed with a groan while Yuri's silver eyes are asking for attention.

"Yuri… I know I said I'd find other reasons to drink, but I lied. You are the very core of my reason. You are my alcohol problem."

Yuri sitting on top of him and the antennae brush on his legs. Flynn curiously strokes them and Yuri freezes. He strokes again and Flynn notes the way Yuri's body seems to melt. He starts rubbing his head against Flynn as Yuri purrs. It's different then the sound Yuri usually makes and there's heat radiating off him in droves. It makes sense, Yuri seems to always run hot and feverish when he's like this… But, he'd say this feels different. Yuri's skin was clammy earlier, but he's dry now and he seems perfectly fine.

Flynn feels like somethings wrong, but he's not sure what. His hand stops touching and Yuri growls bitterly. He hears something said in Geraios or whatever language it is Yuri says he's speaking. It sounds like an insult so Flynn lightly yanks on the antennae and Yuri yelps. Tears start pouring down Yuri's eyes uncharacteristically and Flynn quickly rushes to calm him. He calms down too quickly as well and his body feels like ice. Flynn spends the whole night clutching Yuri close to keep him warm. Praying Yuri will be normal in the morning….

The bed's empty when he wakes up and he sees Yuri staring in the mirror. He looks heartbroken, but he smiles when Flynn wakes up. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"No problem."

Yuri doesn't say anything about the new addition to his person. His hand drifts over the surface and he grits his teeth. Flynn wishes he could think of something to say to help Yuri. He wants to give Yuri comfort in this, but it's pointless. Finally, Yuri mentions something. "I don't think I can cover this up."

"You can't really see it from the back. We could get some dye and try to make it less obvious."

Yuri shakes his head. "No. I don't think that'll work. These things are pretty sensitive."

"So what'll you do?"

"I'll put up with this. I don't think anyone will care much." Except they will. His friends will ask questions and the people around them will no longer give him the same grace of half-breed. He doesn't look human… He isn't human. Flynn known for awhile that Yuri has never really been human…

Yuri leaves without a word striding into the bathroom in his room. He's staring at his reflection and more importantly at his watering eyes. He feels wrong. Every emotion and feeling he has is swinging back and forth on a pendulum. He thinks he might be sick. Yuri could cut them! He could cut away this disgusting growth on his neck, but every fiber of his being tells him not to. The slightest tug and a pain jolts through his neck. Krytians always die when humans cut their antennae. They always fall apart and these things are just like that… When they brush his hair, he feels strange. Shivers tingle down Yuri's spine and he feels the need to squirm. Even if he tried to hide these Yuri feels he might drive himself crazy attempting to do so.

He notes that the blastia he's been hearing before is louder now. Its voice is clear. No longer a humming but instead a voice speaking broken repeated words. He thinks the sound might drive him crazy. He wants to go back to normal. Yuri is human! He's not… not this! He needs to pull himself together. He has a job to do!

Yuri takes in a deep breath ready to confront everyone…


	27. Chapter 27

**Felinis:... I should be sleeping...**

Yuri feels strange… so very strange. The voices from the blastia are still pounding in his ear and he feels like any minute his mood might go from barely okay to bursting in rage filled tears. Yuri's skin is on fire and he opens his shirt up even more. He isn't sick. Yuri is never sick.

He's forcing a cool demeanor on his face as he walks out. The people in the inn are looking at him with revulsion and whispering.

 _Krytian_

 _Krytian_

 _Inhuman..._

Even Yuri isn't vain enough to pretend the words aren't cutting into him. His whole life he's been _The Halfer_. An insult labeling him as a muddied human and now he's even less than that. He's a Krytian. The world feels like it's spinning... Yuri sets a hand on the wall to sturdy himself... he wants to break something... Their voices are mocking him...

"I thought this was a respectable establishment." A patron says behind her fan.

"The age we live in! Where that thing can walk around in our city."

"Magistrate Raguo will pay a hefty sum for an unmarked one like that."

"They're not as strange as I thought they'd be. Still, disgusting all the same."

"How'd it even get on the continent?"

He goes into the rain to get away from everything and hides in the alleys. It's cold and when the rain pelts those _things_ jutting from him there's a slight sting, but Yuri feels at peace for a moment.

"I'm normal!" He knows it's a lie. Yuri has never been normal, but he wants to pretend. He kicks at the crates and the trash. He thrashes his sword to try to get out the rage that's been festering in him since he woke up. Yuri throws his blade and decides the best use of his time is to furiously punch the wall.

He hears footsteps and hides in the shadows. Yuri thought he could get straight back to work, but he can't. He needs to be alone so he can sort this out. If he Flynn finds him Yuri just might bite off his fucking head. Yuri doesn't want pity or comfort.

He doesn't want to be hugged or told some bullshit about this being good. "Why now?"

He leans on the wall and just sits there. The rain is cold, but he doesn't care. Yuri's never sick so it won't matter if he sits there all day. His skin is so hot and Yuri realizes he's panting! Why? He's not moving or doing anything, but he's out of breath.

He groans because that heat is getting unbearable His breathes come out as unsteady puffs. The world is spinning, but he can't say why. He shivers, but his skin is still burning up. "What the hell?" Yuri's legs protest the moment he tries to stand and he collapses in puddle.

 _So hot_

He shivers again and Yuri is terrified. What have these antennas done to him? He hears heavy boots walking on the ground and hopes it's Flynn. He can't move and his cry for help is broken moan.

"What are you thinking?" a voice hisses as the boot steps inches from his face.

"This for our son. We can easily use him as an extra bargaining chip." A man says and Yuri thinks he heard that voice before. A hand touches his forehead and Yuri tries to run. It's warm! Too warm! "Looks like he's sick too. I doubt he could fight back."

Fight back? His body is being dragged along the ground and his eyes start glazing over. Should he fight back? Yes. This is bad! But., his body is hot and heavy. Is he sick? But, Yuri can't be… he doesn't… Yuri tries to get up and away, but his eyes fall shut. He needs to sleep.

Yuri wakes up groggily on hard ground opening his eyes. There's sobbing. Ugh, too much noise! He wants to keep sleeping, but instinct tells him to wake up.

He's in some sort of dungeon and around him are bones and rotting flesh. Yuri sees a kid next to him curled in a corner. He's got bruises and he's probably six at the most. That couple… is this their kid? Yuri thought he was being used as leverage to get the poor child back. That scum of a magistrate must have broken his word and left them both here to rot.

He tries to move his legs but feels something heavy on his feet. He looks up and sees his feet are shackled. Yuri sits up and huffs a little. "Mister you shouldn't be up!" The kid says running over. "You're sick and Mommy says you need to lie down when you're sick."

He shakes his head. "No. I'm fine!" There's a well beaten sword on the ground. "Hand me that sword."

"Okay." Yuri starts jamming the blade in the lock on his ankle. Once freed he stands up with some struggle. Yuri hears something growling around. Monsters walk around skulking near them hissing words.

 _"_ _Is it food? Or threat?"_

 _"_ _What is it?"_

 _"_ _Smells strange."_

So even monsters think he's weird now. Great… Yuri glares into the darkness keeping the boy close. " _If you don't come here I won't have to hurt you."_ He hears footfalls growing closer and barks for good measure. " _Stay away!"_

"Mister?"

Yuri smiles. "Don't worry you'll be back home in no time." He leans on the wall while a migraine is waltzing in his head from that blastia.

Estelle can safely say that now is a good time to panic. Mostly, because Flynn is panicking around his room at the inn. "He's making a fool out of the knights! Ragou wants the Imperial Guard to make a mistake so he can use it as an excuse to increase the authority of the Council. Even with a warrant he's denying us entry."

Estelle nods. "He won't let any of us in either." Karol thought so hard for that Rhybgaro horn only for Estelle to turn soft and give it over to the couple whose child was taken. It's her fault and she feels guilty for setting them back.

Karol sighs. "I wish Yuri was here. He'd know how to get us in."

Rita crosses her arms sternly looking at both Estelle and Flynn. "Where is he anyway?"

Flynn sighs. "I wish I knew. I'm worried it's been hours and nobody's seen him."

Estelle pulls Flynn to the side and whispers in his ear. "Flynn, was Yuri back to normal when he left?"

His eyes drop. "Not exactly. Mentally he was fine but…Oh no." Those blue eyes widen and there's a look of sheer terror. Flynn turns sternly over to Sodia. "Prepare a unit at once. We have reason to believe that the magistrate is harboring a fugitive."

Sodia nods and runs off with Witcher trailing behind. Estelle tries to think why Flynn would jump to such a rash conclusion. But, there's no guarantee he'll find anything or Yuri. They'd need something absolute otherwise both of them will be in trouble! "I see." She turns with a smile to her friends. "I have an idea on how we can help Flynn!"

"And what would that be?" Rita asks.

"The Imperial Knights may employ emergency prerogative to intervene in emergency situations, regardless of jurisdiction. Even if Flynn claims to have a valid reason Ragou could still try spin this in his favor. So if a thief snuck in and caused a ruckus that'd be enough for him to break in no matter what."

Karol is shocked and Estelle doesn't blame him. It's not the kind of thing she would have considered before, but she knows that if they don't do something more people will get hurt. How many families have suffered just because they lacked the money to pay Ragou's outlandish taxes? She wants to help! "I'm in!"

"If it means exposing this blastia I want in too." Rita adds. They walk up the hill and stop short of the manor gates. She's only just realized she has no idea how to break in. They're leaning over a pillar debating how to break in.

"Shall we see if there's a back entrance?" Estelle asks when a new voice breaks in just above her ear.

"Tough luck. Place is surrounded by a wall, and there's no gettin' inside unless ya can clear it." She almost screams but he covers his mouth and she remembers that they're on a stealth mission. "Ya won't last long if ya go screamin' in a spot like this, yer ladyship."

Estelle recomposes herself. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The scruffy man with tanned skin and icy blue eyes leans back on his arms. "Oh me? I'm just here to rescue a friend of mine. Poor Yuri Lowell always getting in trouble."

"Yuri!" Karol and Estelle exclaim.

"So you're a friend?" Karol says and the man nods. "What's your name, mister?"

The man cups his chin. "Huh? Ah, right... I suppose Raven will do for now."

"For now, huh...? Who the hell does this guy think he is?" Rita glares.

"Yer tryin' ta get into the palace, right? You just leave it up ta old Raven." The man says with a smile that has Estelle a little on edge. He strides out from the corner and Rita leans over to watch.

"Shouldn't we stop him?"

Karol shrugs. "He might be able to help us. It's not like we have any better options." Raven is saying something and suddenly the guards are rushing over towards them. "Uh, they're coming over here." They watch the man di a backflip and smile at them as he waltzes right in.

Rita clenches her fist and an arte is already being cast at her feet. "Wait'll I get my hands

on him." A fireball far larger than the ones she normally casts launches out knocking down the two oncoming guards instantly. "No one uses me as a diversion!" Rita dashes after Raven through the ran towards the side of the house.

"There she goes again with the magic. Now what?" Karol asks as Estelle shrugs.

"I guess we follow!" They catch up in time to see Raven waving at them from an elevator.

"Hey hey, so we meet again. Glad to see you're okay. Catch ya later!" He calls as the elevator rises.

Rita glares up at the empty shaft and jumps in the one next to and starts slamming buttons. "That jerk! I swear when I get my hands on him…!" She's mumbling furiously and incoherently as the two rush to get on past the closing doors. The compartment starts to drop and Rita screams when the door opens as she tries to get it to work. "Argh! I don't believe this! You can't control it from down here..."

Estelle immediately stops and covers her nose as a rancid odor. Repede whines and she think she might turn green.

"Something smells rank..." Karol cringes as they take in their scenery.

Rita covers her face with her scarf. And does her best not to wrinkle her face in disgust. "...Blood, along with something else? It smells rotten."

Repede begins barking and they notice black basilisks crawling towards them. "Monster too!" Karol exclaims as he swings he weapon and they quickly back away.

"Looks like this freak is also into raising monsters."

They aren't attacking and Estelle hears something in the distance. "I heard something! Let's go." They run forward weapons at the ready, but the monsters are docile and timid. Estelle then sees the large number of scars wounds like on Rhybgaro. As they move past the blood-stained sand into the next room they spot two bodies lurched in the corner. "Yuri!"

Estelle dashes over and starts to fret over him. "Yuri are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" She stops and notes the new addition to his person and picks on up. "When did this happen?"

"Please don't touch that." He says through clenched teeth sitting upright.

Karol is running right up behind staring at Yuri with wonder. "Wow! Yuri, you look like a real Krytian!"

He looks up at Karol and Estelle notes that his skin is incredibly flushed. He's running a fever! "Cool, right?" Yuri says with a forced smile. "Pauly here, has been really brave and keeping watch for me since I'm not feeling too well. See, I told you that some nice people would come help us."

"How'd you even get down here? And more importantly, where did those come from?" Rita says looking at the antennas with a skeptical eye.

Yuri huffs and stands up. "I kinda grew these sometime yesterday and when I was walking in the town some people caught and threw me in here." So Flynn's hunch was right. "I've never been sick before. It sucks."

Estelle turns and kneels in front of Pauly. "Don't worry Pauly. We'll be home soon." The boy nods and falls in the middle still afraid of the monsters. Estelle keeps an arm out ready to catch Yuri but he stands steady as they reach what looks like a cell gate.

"Well, well, what do we have here? More delicious snacks for my pet, it seems." An old slimy voice says and stop at Yuri. "Wait… You were thrown in the pit hours ago! How are you not dead?"

Yuri smirks and glares right at his ugly old face. "Trade secret. I have to say you have a disgusting hobby."

"Only someone with my refined sensibilities could understand the pleasure I derive from such things." The man sighs as if he's heard that same statement many times. "You're just like those senile old fools on the council. They bored me to death and never let me enjoy myself. It's the privilege of my exalted station to dispel such boredom with the...help of the common people and Krytian scum." Ragou says stroking his beard enamored by his own words.

"You can't mean that's your only reason to do those things." Estelle says in shock. She knew he was a bad man, but shouldn't his motive be more than boredom! This man was helping to run the empire and he killed out of boredom!

"Well, I suppose I should go and fetch Rhybgaro." He notes offhandedly. "So many new toys... He ought to put on quite a show. Though you may not live long enough to see it..."

"There's no point in searching for Rhybgaro. We've already taken care of him!" Karol says puffing out his chest.

"...What did you say?" Ragou says clenching his fist his and readjusting his glasses.

"Are you deaf? We said we've already taken care of him." Rita mocks.

"You... What have you done to my pet?" The man yells.

Yuri grins shrugging casually just to further annoy the magistrate. "If you'd put a bell on it or something, maybe you wouldn't have lost track of it."

The man stops short in his fumes and recollects himself. "Ah well, with a bit more money, I'll soon be able to replace him."

Estelle has had enough of his greed and wicked attitude! She shoves her way through and yells through the bars. "Ragou! How can you say such things and still call yourself a servant of the empire?"

The man's eyes widen in recognition. Estelle had seen him many times, but the council never spoke with her. Never bothered to actually talk more than telling her what policies Estelle would be agreeing with "What? ...You... But that's impossible!" Yuri swings the mostly worn sword releasing a flurry of artes that nock both the gate and Ragou to the ground. "S-stay back! W-what do you intend to do?" He screams as they walk closer. "Someone! Arrest these intruders!" He squirms like a worm and runs away down the halls.

"We need to hurry and cause a ruckus." Estelle says but stops Rita in the middle of her casting. "Not here! We need to find the blastia for Flynn."

"Leave that to me." Yuri says taking off down the halls punching an oncoming guard in the face. They're rushing through the rooms when they stop and see someone hanging from the celling wrapped in a matt or blanket. Estelle's not really sure.

They walk up slowly and note the young girl in a sailor's uniform. "What a nice view."

"Who's this?" Karol whispers and Yuri strides up as always with confidence despite the saw from his fever.

"What are you doing up there?"

"It's what it looks like. I'm sightseeing!"

Yuri nods. "Ah, and here I thought you'd gotten captured."

Estelle walks over and looks at the tightly bound rope. "Umm, it sure looks you've been captured to me…"

The swings in her prison(?). "Absolutely not." She stops and resumes her swinging. "Oh! I know you. Hmm, your name is… Jack!"

Yuri chuckles. "The name's Yuri, and you are?"

"It's Patty."

"Patty, huh? You're the one I met out front."

"Aye, that's right. Looks like you couldn't stop thinking about the warmth of my hand and came chasing after me, huh? Krytian boys always have good taste."

Yuri stops himself from retorting or laughing and gestures for Estelle to help him get her down. She falls to the ground with a surprisingly large amount of graces a smile stretched ever on her face.

"So what are you doing in a place like this?" Karol asks as Patty rocks back and forth on her feet.

"I'm searching for treasure!" She states.

"Treasure? Here?"

"Well, that greedy old man does seem like he would have that kind of stuff, but still-"

Karol interrupts Rita with a large smile. "So what do you do, Patty?"

"I'm an adventurer." She says eyeing Yuri carefully. Estelle can't tell to be amused or… something else.

"It'd be dangerous to just leave a girl down here." Estelle says and Karol nods.

"That's true. Why don't you come with us?"

"I still haven't found any treasure, though." She complains.

Yuri eyes her suspiciously. "You seem more like a thief than an adventurer."

Patty turns on heal and walks away with the stoutness of a soldier. "To be an adventurer is to always possess an inquisitive mind, and a spirt to thrust oneself into the unknown. That's why while I might seem like a thief, I'm not a thief!"

Yuri rolls his eye while Estelle takes the words to heart. "Whatever. If you want to go looking for treasure I'm not stopping you."

Patty seems to ponder choice and turns around on a heel turn. "There's probably no more treasure in this mansion."

Rita looks over at her with distrust. "So you'll be joining us?" She nods and walks behind.

It's not hard to see the girl is skilled at combat. She walks carefree, but there are men lying unconscious just ahead. "I'm impressed you were wandering around alone in a place this dangerous."

"Aye, I'm seeking a treasure great enough to brave any danger."

"What sort of treasure is that?" Karol asks eagerly.

"Aifread's hidden treasure."

The boy jumps back. "A-Aifread's!"

"You mean the legendary pirate?" Estelle says.

"Is he famous?" Yuri coughs.

"Y-you've never heard of him? He was the big bad boss of the sea! All he did was stir up trouble!" Karol exclaims with large gestures and timid fear. Like Aifread might hear them.

"Aifread… The boss who lead the pirate guild known as Siren's Fang. He is pursued by the Kinghts for plundering emigrant ships and the murder of hundreds of civilians. Although unconfirmed, it's said he's already dead."

Karol shudders. "It's called the Black Hope Incident. They say it was awful."

"Well, that's what they say." Patty mutters.

"What are you going to do once you get that treasure?" Rita chimes.

"Isn't it obvious. Once I have the legendary pirate treasure, I'll become a famous adventurer!" She smiles widely with wisdom that seems unfathomable on a face so young. "That's worth the risk. That's being an adventurer."

"Interesting." Yuri smirks as they're walking through.

"How about it, want to partner up with me?"

"Tempting offer, but I don't have that kind of free time."

"You're so cold. Colder than a shark's skins. But, that's how your kind always are. Good taste but no manners. But, that's what's so lovely about you." There's a wide grin on her face and he hears the others whispering about the choice of the word 'lovely'. "It's love at first sight!" She winks and Yuri thinks his fever got worse. He's going to have to let the kid off gently.

Estelle's eyes are wide with intrigue. "Love at first sight… so that mean...!"

"Ugh, let's keep moving!" Rita yells pulling Estelle further down the hall. "Love at first sight… how immature."

Yuri stops. He hears it right past the door. "This is it." Inside is a grand blastia almost the height of the roof. It keeps repeating the word rain in his ears. The aer around it is thick too and the ground beneath him feels… heavy.

Rita runs up and starts examining the formula and in a frenzy. "Strihm, laitos, rockra, fleck... They just patch together blastia with different formulas... This formula could manipulate the weather, but how can they use them like this? It's just like at Ehmead Hill. They don't have the slightest respect for what they're working with."

"This is just what we need for evidence." Estelle says and calls up at Rita. "Rita, shouldn't you finish that later...?"

"...Just a bit more... I just need to check a few more things..." Rita mutters engrossed in the formula.

"You can have Flynn give you a look at it after we're done. Let's get busy with our 'emergency.'" Estelle says nervously looking about. "Let's just break something that won't be missed..."

Patty pulls out a gun and smiles. "I don't get what you're doing but I'll help out."

Yuri pulls her back. "Why don't you wait quietly with me instead. I'm not too sure what Estelle's up to either."

As Karol starts banging his hammer on a beam, fireballs burst from above and he screams as one almost hits him. "Jeez! What got into you all of a sudden?"

"We've gotta give those knights a good reason to show up, don't we?" Rita yells from the balcony.

Estelle cringes. "Yes, but I don't know if we should-"

"What? I think this is just right for scolding evil." Yuri clutches his head as the blastia puts out loud pulse after pulse. He's still too hot and the second wind he had earlier is burning off now.

"Really, what a way to behave in someone else's home." Ragou's voice sneers from the grand door in front of them as multiple thugs start pouring in. "The time has come for you to earn your keep. I want all of them captured. Whatever happens though, take care not to kill the young lady!"

They all stand at the ready even Yuri despite his horrid state. "No way! Are these guys from the Blood Alliance?" Karol gasps as the men approach. Explosions are heard as Rita continually blasts away at the building. Estelle pushes off a great sword while Karol protects Yuri from behind. He kicks off a mercenary and stops for his breath. Repede pushes a man down and knocks away the mercenary nearing Rita.

Estelle pulls Rita's arm as Patty shoots at another guildsman. "Rita, we need to get out of here now. Flynn's probably almost here by now." Yeah, knowing that idiot his Yuri sense must be off the radar. Not to mention the smoke pouring out the windows.

"You don't seriously think he'll come that quickly." Rita states launching a spell that lands just shy of the knight in questions face.

"Magistrate, I don't know what's happened here, but allow us to offer our assistance." Flynn and his knights state pulling their swords and wands at the ready. It's about to be an all out battle when-

 _CRASH!_

Through the glass bursts in a dragon with a figure clad in armor wielding spear riding through. The attention and shouts turn to the intruder as they circle the room. Yuri stares at the dragon and his chest aches. There's something about this monster. It's voice wails as the rider's spears collides in shattering the blastia. Yuri can't breathe and he panics when he sees that the dragon is firing its breath towards Flynn.

His feet run on their own and he stands in front as a useless shield. To his shock the dragon shoots the away from the knights and uses the chaos to fly off.

 _I see, so the blonde is your human kin, brother_

What? "Yuri?" He brushes Flynn's hand off. He's fine, but Ragou's getting away. His feet chase after the scum outside into the now sunny sky trailed by the others. This man is getting away with his crimes and that dragon rider isn't escaping without giving him answers.


	28. Chapter 28

**Felinis:** **need to stop doing bad things to my waifu**

They run past the side of the house stopping for a moment to catch their breath. "Patty can you take Pauly back home?"

The girl salutes and takes the young boy's hand. "I'll make sure he's fine."

"That was the dragon rider." Karol says looking into the distance at its fleeting form.

"Dragon rider? More like dragon freak! Hurting my blastia like that!" Rita yells launching a spell that clearly missed.

"Dragon freak..." Karol sighs. "You know, Rita, that blastia wasn't even yours."

"Why do you think someone would go around destroying blastia?" Estelle ponders.

"That's a good question. I'd like to sit down and pick that dragon rider's brain sometime." There's something familiar about that dragon. Not to mention that a Krytian must be riding that monster.

"As if you could have a normal conversation with someone like that!" Rita mutters.

Estelle stops moving forward and grips her hands bitterly. "I still can't believe the magistrate could do such terrible things..."

"Sadly, it's pretty common." Karol says and Yuri nods.

"Haven't you already seen what the empire's capable of several times on this trip already?" Yuri says with disdain.

"While you guys are having a nice little chat, Ragou's escaping in his ship!" Karol shouts as they keep moving. Yuri doesn't care that he's still hot and his fever is running high. They chase to the pier Estelle calling after him.

"Yuri are you sure you're up to this."

He huffs. "Not the best time to worry about that." Yuri's feet slide down the wet stairs as he eyes the ship. It's just in sight and the ship is just starting to leave the port. They have to jump. He picks up Karol and leaps into the air Yuri's legs crash and roll on the ship.

They landed on containers and chests some of which are now sprung open. "These are all blastia cores!" Rita shouts looking at the spilled cores covering the deck. It's a lot of cores screaming in his ears more cores than Yuri has ever seen in his life.

"Why are there so many? And they're all just cores." Karol says looking over in wonder.

"I have no idea. We don't even have this many at the laboratory!" Few are large too and more than big enough to power some heavy duty blastia.

"Could this be connected to the core thief?" Estelle says picking one up.

"But I thought the one behind everything was a huge guy with one eye. That doesn't fit Ragou at all." Karol says and Yuri notes that he poaches one in his pocket.

All these cores are chanting for something, but he can't make out the word. It's Geraios but he's not even sure what the word is in that language. "Then he might not be the only one pulling the strings." Yuri starts rummaging through for the aqua blastia he's been searching so long for. He's heard it many times and he tries to pick its voice from the crowd. There it is! "The core from the lower quarter must be here someplace."

Rita shakes her head as she goes through another crate. "Sorry, none of these are big enough." That's fine it's here somewhere.

"Incoming!" Repede barks and they see mercenaries slide down ropes and come to surround them.

"I knew it. These guys are with the Blood Alliance. They're one of the five master guilds." Karol says readying his hammer. Well now things are getting even more intriguing.

They come rushing in at once. Yuri launches artes from a distance well aware he doesn't have it in him for a lot of close encounters. Estelle stands at the ready guarding Rita with her shield as the mage casts spells. Karol swings about wildly smacking some men overboard while Repede goes about tripping them up. An attacker comes from behind and Yuri quickly turns away from the blade and kicks the man in the shins followed by a punch to the face. Another heads from the right in a reckless arc that Karol comically knocks in the stomach.

"So these guys connected with the blastia thief too?" Yuri says staring them down.

"Just what is the magistrate up to?" Estelle says narrowing her eyes.

The men step away and the door to the captain's quarters opens with a bang. A giant man clad in red with a mechanical arm and eyes steps forward. Karol charges but is knocked away and falls to the ground as the man sneers not noticing as Yuri sneaks from behind. "Out of my way!" He looks them over and laughs. "Hah. Was that spineless worm Ragou running from a bunch of kids?"

"One-eyed giant... So you're the one getting people to bring you all these cores?" He says pointing his blade into the man's back.

"Maybe I am..." The one-eyed man grins swinging his giant blade down as Yuri rolls away having nicked at his arm. "You're quick and you've got guts, too for a Krytian. My arm's gonna feel that... Wish I had you in my guild. Ones like you are a commodity."

Yuri steels his gaze and bows his head in mock respect. "How flattering."

"But it's pushy guys like you I have to watch out for. Upsets the harmony of the guild, see? Nothing personal... I kind of even like your kind."

"Barbos, what are you waiting for? Dispose of these brats!" Ragou hisses from the shadows and Barbos looks down in boredom.

"I did all the work you paid me for. Besides, the Knights'll be here soon. Rather not have those guys following me around. Next time we meet, you kids won't be getting off so easy." Barbos says as he legs take off running for a lifeboat with a reluctant Ragou.

"Zagi! We'll leave the rest to you!" Ragou calls and Yuri sees a familiar figure walk from the shadows with a wide smile on his face.

"Who is it? Who do I get to kill this time...?" He says looking at them lazily.

Estelle gasps. "You're the one from the castle!"

Explosions rock the ship and they struggle a moment to stay upright. "My blade, it aches to...kill..." There's a twitch in his eye and he screams. "I've got to kill something!" Zagi lunges for Yuri and he dodges just barely. He feels his antenna get nipped and winces as the also attacks the ships control console creating an explosion.

"Whoa... Go easy on me this time." Yuri huffs stepping back. He is definitely not up for a fight with this loon. The ground is swaying excessively and Yuri is certain the ship isn't completely to blame.

Zagi laughs and gets up from the wreckage. The ship is breaking under their feet but the man doesn't care. "You think you can kill me? Go ahead! Try it." He yells dashing at Yuri as he holds up his blade. Rita's champagne spell gushes beneath and he's momentarily stopped in time for Yuri to push him towards Karol.

"Trust me, I will." Yuri huffs slashing his blade at the assassin who jumps it with ease and knocks him to the ground. The man's boot digs in his ribs before Zagi has to move from Repede who throws a gel his way. Yuri bites into and stands.

The blade Rita and she screams while Estelle immediately heals her. "Yes! Cry out! Writhe in pain!" He knocks Repede to the ground. "Die for me!"

They don't have time for it. Yuri throws another arte and brings Zagi's focus back to him while Karol tries to flank. A fireball almost collides with both him and Zagi but just barely misses. "Please, we have to catch Ragou!" Estelle says hopelessly trying to talk sense into a mad man. The ship shakes again and Yuri is tripped to the ground while Zagi's blade finds itself in his leg. "Yuri!" She starts casting an arte and while Yuri kicks Zagi off knocking him into the water. Yuri screams as Estelle's arte rakes through him…

…The next thing Yuri sees is Zagi below him and he's trying to bite and claw the shit out of him. His breath is gone and he feels like he might collapse. Zagi takes the moment to jump away and marvel at his wounds. "...I-I retreated..." He's stunned at the words. The ship creaks again and the fire from the explosion has now more than consumed the deck. He starts to laugh through the smoke that's coating the air. "You're tough! Yes tough! You're definitely tough! I certainly won't forget that, Yuri!" He smiles clutching his arm that dangles from the joint, striding through the fire. "I'm going to kill you, Yuri! Gonna carve you into little pieces! Don't move a muscle!" The board's beneath Zagi break and he falls through.

They're sinking fast and Yuri calls for everyone to get into the water. He coughs as the heat and smoke start to make him feel worse. "Is anyone there?" A voice coughs from inside the captain's cabin. Someone locked inside. He walks up despite his bodies protest and tries to break down the door.

It's hard but Repede pushes with him while Rita yells for Estelle to jump with her. Good… as long as they get out everything will be fine. Flynn's probably already on the way. The door finally breaks with and a man comes out coughing just as much as Yuri is. They got to make it into the water. Man, he's so tired and hot. His legs fall and he collapses just at the edge. This is just not his day…

 _"_ _Norien, I just can't grasp why you'd take in such an unnatural child." A voice says as Yuri and Flynn quietly play off to the side while another housewife gossips with blonde's mother._

 _Norien looks idly at the boys as they play army with makeshift stick soldiers. "I don't see what's so odd about him. Yes, Yuri has his quirks, but he's a very sweet boy." He smiles at her words and Flynn complains at him for getting distracted._

 _"_ _But… haven't you noticed? Practically every child in the Lower Quarter is showing symptoms of the plague except him. Doesn't that worry you? He could be a carrier." Yuri grimaces because he knows that he's one of the few children he knows of who hasn't been coughing or running fevers. Flynn pays the words no mind focused on using his army of dragons to beat Yuri's army of giant saber-toothed squid men. What if Flynn died? The thought is so bitter in his head because kids shouldn't be able to die. But, then Thomas had died last week. The blonde coughs and declares the dragon have breathed fire all over the squid men. "What if Flynn dies and that thing lives? It be a disgrace to everyone especially you as a mother to lose her only son." It's not like Yuri wants for the Scifos to be sick… It's not like he asked to be fine while Miss Norien looks weaker each day._

 _Norien hushes the woman and escorts her to the other room. Yuri can still hear them though and he picks up on Norien's words. "Leave my house if you plan on doing nothing but insulting my children. As far as I'm concerned, it's a blessing that Yuri is healthy during a time of crisis."_

 _Yuri remembers that there were a lot of moments like that. Moments where Norien would shoo people off politely for being mean towards them. Maybe if Yuri hadn't been a part of their home she wouldn't have needed to turn so many away. Maybe Norien's friends could have gathered enough money for a cure like they had for others. Maybe she'd still be alive if Yuri had been human…_

 _His head hurts as the thought spins and pusses._

 _The way her body had burned and how Flynn had bawled as much as he could before Hanks dragged him back so he could rest. The whispers of how Yuri had caused it. Why was that thing fine when so many good humans had died? Why was Yuri always a thing? Or an it? Why was he never a person?_

 _Maybe Merlwe is right…_

Maybe I am cursed

 _He's so hot… His memories shift and stir unpleasantly inside him. He wants throw-up. His body is shaking in a cold sweat as Yuri conjures more nightmares._

 _Being locked in a cage and unable to think beyond instinct. Eternally caught in an episode as people prod him with sticks and laugh… Shouts and stones thrown at him as people he knows shout 'freak', 'monster', or 'Krytian'… His body burning and weak dying as everyone ignores him because he's not human… Flynn cutting of the antennas from his head with a smile. The words "Good riddance." Leaving his lips as Yuri feels himself fall apart. He can't feel anything! He tries but he can't feel any emotions. No happiness or sorrow. He wonders why he should eat because there's no taste. He starts thinking that breathing is a worthless so he just stops._

 _It's the worst nightmare. He can feel himself suffocate! Yuri feels himself screaming for air. He wants something to blame but there's nothing to be his scapegoat. Somebody wake him up! Please!_

Flynn idly stands outside the inn room with Estelle and the others as he waits for the doctor to walk out. Doctor Ellen Mathis has assured him that Yuri will be fine, but the worry still stands. He's been running a fever for two days and Flynn has never known the man to be sick. Ever!

The doctor walks out and looks at his face and gives him a comforting smile. "Don't worry. Your friend is going to be just fine." She places a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Scifo, I can assure you that Yuri is perfectly fine. He's not even running that high of a fever."

"His skin was blistering." He mutters and she hands him her chart.

"For a human, he'd be running an abnormally high fever but Krytian bodies are known to run at higher temperatures. He's not suffering any illness either. From what you've told me this is to be expected." He doesn't really get what the chart says, but Yuri looks fine. "It is a highly unusual case though."

"Why's that?" Karol asks. "I mean, I knew he grew antennas, but is that really so weird."

Rita snorts. "Of course not, idiot. It's highly unnatural for a halfer to even be born with antennas. Most the time they take after one parent or the other."

Estelle nods. "I read that they usually resemble the mother's side." Which from the information they've gathered seems right. Hanna Quinn was human while Lowell was… something.

"That is correct. Yuri is the first case of this phenomena I've ever seen."

"Wow! That's so cool!" The kid's enthusiasm is nice, but Flynn doubts Yuri shares the same emotion. There's no doubt in Flynn's mind the sudden change is dampening Yuri's mood.

"It is." Ellen nods. "Because of this I can't say for sure what's wrong with him, but I do have a hunch."

"Oh?" A look of intrigue is plastered on both the girls faces and it might have been adorable had Flynn not found the context so chilling.

"Sadly, we don't have as much information on Krytian biology as we would like, but we do understand the grave importance of the antennas on the endocrine and nervous system. A Krytians antennas play a vital role in managing hormones and chemicals in the brain. It's why when damaged severely a Krytian will either die or become beyond any form of recovery." That would explain the yelps of pain. "When hurt they can't feel emotions or even pain. It's a tragic thing to happen. In times of incredible stress from both physical and mental stimuli often a fever occurs and a Krytian will fall sick until the stress dies down. I believe something similar has happened to your friend."

"So, if Yuri's stress dies down he'll recover?"

"Yes, but just know this could become a regular occurrence. Your friend wasn't born with antennas so his body might never adjust properly." Flynn can't imagine a Yuri whose sick often and becomes bedridden because of a sight mood swing. It feels wrong… "For now, I recommend strict bed rest. If Yuri doesn't recover in the next few days please come see me."

Flynn knows he has his duty, but he wants to make sure that Yuri is fine. Master Ioder seems also eager to thank Yuri for saving his life. Flynn has so much he needs to do! Ragou is in custody, but there's only so long and so much they can do to detain him. Right now, despite all the evidence the man is trying to play the innocent. It disgusts him because there is nothing Flynn can do.

"Flynn?" He looks at Estelle and does his best to remain professional.

"Yes, Lady Estellise?"

"I think you should rest a bit. You haven't slept much these past few days and your men are worrying."

Flynn shakes his head. "No! I can't! I have a duty to uphold as an imperial knight."

"Sir." A new voice coughs from behind. "As your subordinate it is not my place to say, but your poor health is starting to effect the moral of the troops. I highly recommend you rest and relax."

Flynn sighs knowing he's lost. "Fine. I'll get some sleep. I just want to check on Yuri for a but first." The two women nod and let him be as Flynn heads inside. Yuri's a mess of sweat and half-mumbled sickly cries. He's caught in a fever dream and Flynn tries to think of what he should do.

His mind drifts back to that dark time when Flynn thought he would die from illness. Yuri had done something to help him through the nightmares, but what was it… Right, Yuri had decided to copy his mother's wisdom. She'd mutter nice happy things and stroke their heads because then the words would soak into their dreams. It's foolish and isn't true. It's merely a sentiment from being children, but it doesn't hurt to try. Though Yuri had never been willing to copy his mother exactly. He stopped at her words, because he said it felt wrong to use his hands for something that was her job. But, Flynn holds Yuri's hand and talks about nice things.

He picks himself up and drifts asleep elsewhere. His mind still focused on his sick friend.

 **Felinis: And yes that is Jude's mother...**


	29. Chapter 29

**Felinis: Finally wrapping up this arc of the game! It' fun getting the characters to the same place even if the events leading them there are different.**

If being sick means having a body that feels like it's on fire then Yuri would pass indefinitely. He knows he's woken up a few times and water is pumped into him, but it's never long enough to wake up. He knows that someone walks in from time to time… He's too hazy to tell who it is.

Yuri can't explain the way his emotions are bouncing around in his head. Sometimes his emotions are floating on cloud nine other moments he's crying in his sleep. He starts screaming and he's not really sure why…

A hand stops his squirming and Yuri wonders if Flynn is in there. But, the hand is far too small and soft for Flynn's…

"Yuri what's the matter?" His eyes lazily open and finally sees Estelle next to him. Man, is Yuri pathetic. He attempts to roll on his side and turn away, but just doesn't have the energy… "Is something wrong?" Her sweet green eyes big and pleading. "You were crying and screaming. I was worried!"

Yuri gives her the best answer he can. "I don't know. I just… I… I feel all over the map."

"Well, you're more awake so you seem to be getting better."

"How long have I been sick?"

"Not too long. Just two days." She says and there's a sudden want to rush back into things. They were in the middle of chase! He doesn't have time for this! She pushes him back before he can even attempt get up. "Oh no, you don't! You are staying in bed until you are back to full health."

With a loud huff, he stays still and glares at Estelle. "The knights not freaking out that you're hanging out with degenerative Krytian?"

"Personally, I don't care what they think." Estelle says in that casual kind tone that's so quintessentially her.

"Really?" He says with a hint of mischief.

"Yes, really!" She says firmly holding her head up high. "Yuri, I find it insulting you'd think that I'd avoid you simply because you happen to be different. I'm your friend and you can trust me to stand by no matter what."

"Talk is cheap." Yuri spits and her head falls.

"That may be true. I can't do much to show my conviction…" He expects her to leave or to feel worse. He expects her to bargain. Instead, Estelle smiles with all the love in the world. "But, Yuri… I think that those horns are beautiful!"

…What…?

"I don't know what talking you're about!"

Estelle chuckles. "Of course. Silly me, I meant that those antennas are wonderful."

Yuri's face feels flushed and he asks for water. She quickly pours a glass and hands him a cup. "No they aren't."

"But, they are! The color is so pretty and they look so soft. Karol thinks that they make you look cool." There is nothing good he can think that can come from being a freak like this. "It makes me wish I'd met a Krytian sooner. I always thought they looked like monsters or were ugly from everything I'd been told. But… I think you might be the most amazing person I've ever met!"

"Then you need to get out more. I'm nothing special."

She laughs. "Well, if you're feeling good enough to joke then you must be feeling better."

Yuri laughs with her and suddenly he can't stop laughing. Yuri then starts trembling and he realizes he's very hungry. When did he last eat anything? "Can I get something to eat?" He says finally managing to stop only to find he's drooling uncontrollably. The door slams and he tries to stop but it just keeps dripping. He wipes it away repeatedly and is relieved a moment only to see he's crying. Estelle walks in with a trash that Yuri devours ravenously, but he's still hungry and demands another. He's halfway through the second tray when the hunger turns to revulsion and he vomits into his soup. But, he's still hungry… and still crying! "What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Your biology is… well, as Rita put it 'fucked up'. Your body is going to need time to get used to changes."

"Great!" He says plopping backwards in bed. "Like I didn't have enough problems."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you're thinking."

"Yes it is! I feel like shit. My body is treating me like crap. And Flynn is going to be a pain in the ass the whole time I'm like this." The idiot never could just let him be! There was always some reason for Flynn to lecture him. "He shouldn't waste his time."

Estelle shakes her head finding his words silly for reason he can't quite fathom. "I doubt he sees it as a waste."

Sleep takes him awhile and another two days Yuri finally feels well enough to walk around despite Estelle's constant protest. Yuri doesn't care and just moves around the room anyway. Karol comments on how he's amazing for getting back up on his feet so soon, but Yuri doesn't think so. He still feels terrible, but he's never been able to sit still.

The moment he walks into another room of the inn his eyes narrow at the sight of Ragou drinking tea next to the man he saved from the ship. Flynn is standing to the side firmly and gives him the eye. Yeah, yeah, Yuri should be in bed. Yada, yada, yada.

The blonde man drinking tea smiles and waves Yuri over. "Oh good you're finally awake." Yuri sees the way the aer around him seems similar to Estelle's but on a far smaller scale. A relative? "I wanted to thank you for saving my life back on the boat."

"Oh, it was nothing."

The man shakes his head and bows slightly. "Nonsense. You saved my life at the risk of your own."

Karol whispers up in his ear. "Yuri, this guy is a prince!"

"Really?" Yuri smiles. "Well, now I can add that to my list of good deeds." His eyes drift to Ragou who is sitting there without a care in the world. The filthy rat!

"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Ioder one of the imperial candidates to the throne."

"Pleasure." He says as Ragou snorts.

"Your highness you don't need to bother thanking such a lowly creature."

Yuri clenches his fists but keeps a calm smile. "Amusing comments coming from a murderer."

"Murderer? Me! I have no idea what you're talking about." Ragou smiles slyly while Flynn clenches his jaw. "In fact, I believe this is the first time we've ever met."

"Convenient time for amnesia. I know somebody who can fix that for you."

"Amnesia? I'm terribly sorry, but this is the first time we've met."

"You locked me in a basement. You tried to kill me." Yuri is itching to drive a blade into this asshole.

"As I've said to your companions before, someone had assumed my identity and was trying to ruin my reputation." Ragou sips his tea and Yuri is struggling not to try and hurt this man for his actions.

Yuri looks at Flynn who's turned his back to him. "Flynn are you just going to let him get away like this?" His friend doesn't move and just looks at the ground.

"It's settled then. I bid you all good day." The rat leaves and Rita spits in his direction.

"Who does that guy think he is?" Rita mutters. "Pretending to be innocent!"

Karol nods. "I hate him."

Idoer sighs. "It's sad, but with his power he will likely get away with his actions."

"An alleged imperial heir captured by a so-called magistrate. That's interesting." Yuri says trying to think what the connections are. Why are the guilds and a corrupt magistrate working together? More importantly why capture an heir to the throne.

Estelle clutches her hand and starts to think. "...I see. Then this incident means that I..."

"A little too juicy for public consumption, huh?" He smiles and she nods. Both candidates missing and now found. The council must be in fits at the fact that their pawns aren't where they should be. Especially, if Ragou was so shocked to see Estelle. "It's got something to do with your decision to leave the castle, doesn't it?" Estelle stays silent and twiddles her thumbs. "Do whatever you want." Yuri's gaze drifts to Flynn. "I've got no interest in an empire that just sits and does nothing while its people suffer in plain sight. "

Flynn finally snaps and looks him in the eye. "And what have you changed by turning your back on such an empire? We need just laws laid down by the government to ensure that people can live lives of stability and peace."

Yuri laughs. "Those same laws just let Ragou walk out that door." The same laws that would have gotten Yuri executed just this week had they still been in place. The same laws that said Flynn was better than him. Laws saying that the people of the Lower Quarter deserved to be exploited because they had no value. Those laws were something both men had held with such hatred their whole lives.

"Which is why you and I became knights, Yuri. To change things like that." The idea when they were kids that becoming a knight would change everything for the better was ridiculous. Yuri has and always will be a cynical man. Flynn was born with idealism and the ability to change the world. Yuri was born jaded and disillusioned by the world. "If we couldn't make it happen by yelling about it from below then we said we'd gain honor and trust, and fix the empire from within. Remember?"

Of course he does! They made the resolve the day the decided to be friends. But, it's a stupid promise! Yuri was never going to go anywhere in the knights… "So in order to get ahead in life, I'm supposed to stand by while somebody feeds little kids and people like me to monsters? Is that it?"

"You want me to look the other way when our people in the Lower Quarter are being bled dry by taxes?" When the Public Quarter gets relief during disease outbreaks and famines? "It's because I can't do those things that I quit being a knight." Being in the Niren Corps made him see how necessary it was to break rules. That the law wouldn't do everything! Flynn knew that too, but here was trying to brown nose just for a promotion.

"I know. But has anything changed because you quit?" Flynn says and it's a slap in the face. "How is anything different than it was before you joined the Knights?"

Yuri stomps out the door pissed.

Flynn sighs and rubs his brow. "I've done it again... I only want for him to move on with his life. To quit sitting around." Flynn has never blamed Yuri for being curious, but his obsession to find information on what he is has always seemed pointless. He knows Yuri could change the world if he stopped caring about stupid things like that. Flynn doubts Yuri will ever do that now that he's… well a Krytian… He's going to let that information fester like a fool. Flynn hates that he's letting a murderer walk free, but he's playing the long game for now. He awkwardly smiles and tries to relieve the tension especially from Estelle. "...My apologies for such an embarrassing scene."

Ioder looks to his cousin curiously. "What do you intend to do next?"

Estelle meekly looks to the door. "Would it be all right if I go with him?"

"Why?'

"...I feel like so much has changed during my travels with Yuri. The empire, the world..." She says and Flynn sees the gleam in her eyes. "I've changed as well..."

"Lady Estellise..." Flynn knows what he should be doing. What he's supposed to do… but this is the first real freedom Estelle has ever tasted. "Understood." He turns to Karol. "You there, young man."

The boy straightens up nervously. "Who...m-me?"

"Tell Yuri to take good care of this young lady."

"O-okay...!" The child salutes and Flynn thinks it's adorable.

"Is it really all right...?" Estelle says still unsure.

"I would rather do the job myself, but I'm afraid my current duties won't allow it." It's a blatant lie, but no one seems to catch it. "And as long as you're with him, I can be certain you'll be safe."

Estelle smiles. "You really believe in him."

"I do."

Rita rolls her eyes. "If you guys are finished, can we get going? We'll lose him if we don't hurry." She grabs Estelle by the arm and pulls her along.

Yuri punched the wall furiously knowing he's still sick, but not giving a rat's ass. "Damn, he knows how to get to me..." He grips the stone and grinds his teeth. "I know better than anyone that nothing's changed." The antennas at the edge of his vision mock him. "Nothing good, at least." Nothing that can help.

He decides that before someone drags him back to bed he should walk around some more. He's rested long enough and needs to find that core thief. The way he looks Barbos should stick out like a sore thumb walking around in town. He's surprised while walking that nobody seems to give him much a passing glance. Karol had said Capua Torim had a different vibe, but this was more than he expected.

As he's walking a sight catches his eyes and he dashes after the figure standing in the calm streets. "Hey!"

The man turns awkwardly with a smile. "Hmm...? H-hey there, long time no see. Love the new look."

"Isn't there something else you should be saying?" Yuri growls grabbing the man by the color.

The man strokes his chin as if in deep thought and shrugs suddenly pulling away. "Something else? Hmm, can't think of anything." He stops. "Oh! Right. Sorry for tricking your friends. I swear I'm not a bad guy. I'm just terribly misunderstood, honest!"

Yuri has honestly no idea what the man is talking about "What the fuck…" Oh wait, Rita was pretty pissed when she mentioned some crummy old man tricking them. "You need to see a doctor for your tendency to unconsciously cause trouble to others."

The man shakes his head. "Ya might see if ya can get that foul mouth of yours checked out, too. What would your mother think of you for cursing in public?" Who cares. She's probably dead anyway.

"Got a comeback for everything, huh? If you don't stop putzing around, the Knights are gonna throw you back in jail!"

The man laughs. "Heh, the Knights are a bit too busy to bother with me. I saw a rough-looking guild group moving to the northwest not too long ago. The Knights can't just turn a blind eye to them, can they?"

Yuri narrows his eyes. The man is clearly trying to avoid the subject, but if he can keep the man around he should be able to pry some answers. "...Rough-looking, you say? Was it the Blood Alliance?"

He leans back on his arms with a grin. "Beats me."

"So about Hanna Quinn-"

"It's a shame I didn't find what I was looking for." The man interrupts. "I looked all over and didn't see a single apatheia."

"Which would be?"

"Supposed to be like a really strong core. Heard that it was there but I guess I had the wrong information." He's definitely trying to doge Yuri's questions.

"I see... an 'apatheia'... Wouldn't have anything to do with Hanna Quinn?"

The man turns around. "… Hmm… sorry that info don't come cheap."

"Oh! Yuri! Hey, over here!" A voice calls and Yuri sees Karol and the others in the distance. The boy is running forward with a smile while Rita turns to fury when she sees the old man in her sight.

"Argh, I'll get you, old man!" She screams blazing down the street with fire in her eyes.

The man whistles. "Hmm, maybe I'd best be off, now."

"Not until I get some answers!" Yuri says but he slips away.

Rita stops and huffs at his feet. "Wait, damn it! I'm gonna beat you senseless!"

Karol catches up and looks in the distance at the fleeting figure. "Why'd you let him get away?"

"That old man is slipperier than you'd think." Yuri huffed crossing his arms. "He said he's terribly misunderstood."

Karol raises his brow. "What? What does that mean...?"

He shrugged because Yuri honestly not sure. "...He got away. I'll catch that bugger one of these days..." Rita is absolutely livid as she pounds her foot repeatedly on the stone.

"I'll help." Yuri says crossing his arms. Estelle finally makes it to the scene rightfully out of breath. "You all right?"

"...Just let me...take a...little break." She nods with a huff.

"Sure, you can have a little one. Then we've gotta go."

"Go? Go where?" Karol says.

"We need to follow the Blood Alliance to get back the Lower Quarter's blastia."

Estelle gets in his face. "Oh no, you don't! You're still not back to a hundred percent!"

"You really expect me to stay still and quiet for more than a day?"

Estelle sighs. "Not at all. You're too much of an idiot. Did you get a lead on where to go next?"

Yuri grins. "I heard that a shady group from a guild was headed to the northwest. It might be them."

Karol thinks a moment. "To the northwest of here...the only city I can think of in that direction would be one that was destroyed in an earthquake."

"What could they want to do in a place like that?" Estelle ponders.

"Hmm, good question." Yuri can say that he's more than curious about finding the answer. This whole plot is becoming very interesting.

Rita sighs. "And yet you still want to go?"

"I'm just saying we should go and check it out."

Estelle nods. "But, only after you get another night's rest."

Karol looks at the current blade hanging off Yuri's side. "And after you get a real sword."

"I'll agree to both demands. Besides the days pretty late and I could use another meal." Yuri says noting that he's hungry again. Thankfully, there's no drool running down his cheek. They stop by the store where Yuri picks up a decent gladius for him to use and supplies.

That night at the inn they all share one large room since it's cheaper. Flynn's off galivanting somewhere and Yuri is relieved to have a break from him. The girls stick on one side and the boys on the other. As the others sleep Rita asks him idly in Geraios. " _You sure you're actually up for this?"_

He leans back in the bed. _"Where'd that come from?"_

 _"_ _You've been through a lot of shit in one week. I'm amazed you're as put together as you are."_

He's not okay though. It took him a lot longer than he'd like to admit to get his body to not act funny. The doctor said it was normal, but frankly Yuri thinks that his emotions and body should react how he wants. Fuck what logic says! Yuri was doing as he pleased. _"I'm nothing special."_

Rita rolls her eyes. _"Right. Both you and Estelle have some weird shit going on. I'm getting to the bottom of it whether you like it or not."_

 _"_ _Am I your new test subject?"_

She snorts. " _Hardly. I deal with blastia not biology. You just happen to be an interesting side project."_ There's no doubt in Yuri's mind that Rita is hungry to know answers on her two subjects. The girl is avaricious for knowledge. Yuri idly brushes his antenna noting the rough sting. All day it was causing an unpleasant sensation when he was walking around. "Here."

Rita hands him a hair tie and he's nervous to pull his hair up. air has always served as a protection for Yuri. It was thick enough that he didn't have to worry about anyone noticing the stubs without combing his hair. _"Have you never worn your hair up?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, I just don't like to."_

 _"_ _You're going to rub your nerves raw if keep wearing your hair like that."_ Rita crosses her arms looking away. _"And for the record, I doubt anyone is going to see anything weird. Just keep it loose or whatever."_

Yuri's tempted to ask what she knows. Estelle has connected the dots and Rita's more than smart enough to put the two together. He throws his hair into a high, but lazy ponytail surprised to find he feels a little better now that his hair isn't constantly brushing the antennas there's a nice relief.

"You know, Rita, you're a really sweet girl when nobody's looking. You should try being pleasant more often." Her face turns red and she makes him with a pillow.

"I'm always pleasant!" She shouts almost waking the others.

"Sure." He says as Rita turns her back in annoyance. "Good night." She waves him off and crawls to the edge of the bed away from Estelle.

 **Felinis: Fun fact Yada is apparently a word in the dictionary. I did not know that. Also, the endocrine system which you usually think of in terms of puberty and hormone management does a lot of shit for your body. If the balance got upset you could expect changes in chemical production, metabolism, and body fluids. The endocrine system controls saliva production so it's not hard to imagine Yuri having a problem with dry mouth or drool.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Felinis: There's a lot of easily forgotten details in this area.**

The group sets off the next day heading towards where they believe the Blood Alliance to be heading. With supplies in hand they make their way down the open road.

"Hey Karol, do you know anything else about that city you said was destroyed in an earthquake?" Yuri asks as he kicks a stone down the road.

Karol kicks the stone too and thinks a moment. "Just rumors. Supposedly, it was some guild's headquarters about ten years ago."

"Which guild was that?" Estelle asks but the boy shrugs.

"Sorry, I can't help you there."

Rita turns from reading and walking to kick the stone as well. "I've never heard of an earthquake that destroyed an entire city."

"Well, Aspio is across the ocean…" Karol kicks the stone. "Maybe the information just never made it that far?"

"Hmm, I wonder…" Rita says before returning to her book with a final kick to the stone. When they stop for lunch Rita notes that Repede is once again reading her book. "Okay, this has been bothering me awhile now, but how in the world does your dog know how to read?"

Yuri shrugs. "I taught him." Everyone looks at him like he's grown a fifth head or more appropriately a fifth stomach. He's always hungry lately. "Repede seemed curious so I figured I should teach him."

"I'm surprised you even know how to read." Rita deadpans.

Yuri leans forward angrily. "Why would I not know how to read?"

Karol innocently smiles innocently eating his mabo curry. "You don't even act like you've read a book in your life."

Estelle nods in agreement. "I'm sorry! I was kind of thinking that too."

Well, that's just rude. He hears Repede snickering. "I don't blame them. You're reading skills are paltry at best."

"Hey! I can read as well as any of you can!" Rita snorts. "I'm serious."

"Sure you are…" She starts fishing through her bag and pulls out a few papers. "Here, I dare you to read this paragraph."

Yuri looks at the paper speculatively and raises a brow. "What language is this? Geraios? I can't read that shit."

"Yuri, watch your language!" Estelle shouts.

"Exactly my point." He mutters. "What do you think Repede?"

Repede looks over his shoulder. "That would be pre-modern Tolbyccian. The words are the same the script is just different. Notice the way the 't' is tilted upward instead of on its side."

Rita rolls her eyes as Repede starts explaining to him that the paper is sonnet of some kind. Yuri parrots the words and watches as Rita's face goes red. She was really banking on him not being able to read. "If you can read it don't try to play dumb and claim the dog said everything."

"Repede says that he's insulted that you'd doubt him after so much traveling." Yuri transcribes.

"Oh, did he?" Rita mutters glaring at Repede.

"He also has thoroughly enjoyed reading your notes in that book. Especially, on your theory on core construction and how the current method causes too much degradation because of having too much energy and not enough cooldown time."

"Cute trick. Pretending the dog can talk when you're secretly loaded with the information." Yuri expected that kind of reaction. Even if Rita is a genius it doesn't change the fact that talking to animals is weird even by their standards. "I guess you aren't as stupid as I thought… That kind of act works on dumb kids and not someone like me."

Karol looks at Repede. "I dunno. Yuri doesn't seem smart enough to say half those things." Okay, that just hurts!

"I can buy the dog being able to read, but being able to understand what he says is another matter entirely." Once again Yuri finds that even if he waves the truth in front of people's faces they still ignore the obvious.

It takes three days to reach the forests where the fallen city of Caer Bocram once lay. It's just started raining as Yuri pushes back some vines and finally sees the edges of the city. The buildings are overgrown with plants, but overall intact… What's going on here?

 _…_ _Help…_

The voice is faint and muddles but he hears it. It's familiar like when Krytians speak, but there's a pull. A need to listen to that voice.

 _"…_ _Get me… out…"_ Yuri mutters emptily repeating the words in a daze. He needs to listen to the speaker! _"Find… me… and free me."_ Yuri's feet plod on the ground as he moves deeper into the wood. There's other noise, but he can't hear it despite knowing that the shouting is right in his ear. A pain shoots through him and Yuri finds his head slamming into a tree. "Fuck!"

"Yuri, are you alright!" Estelle says as Yuri grips his nose and notes the blood dripping to the ground. "You're hurt! Let me heal you!"

"I'm fine!" He almost screams.

Everyone else caries a skeptic eye. "Right… and that's why you zombie shuffled into a tree."

"Karol, sometimes I just get a little lost in my head."

The boy shakes his head. "Sure, Yuri. I'll buy that."

He subtly pushes the boy to the ground. "Whoops, my hand slipped! Sorry." Karol brushes himself off and yanks his antenna. "Ow! Karol!"

Karol impishly shrugs and strides forward. "Oh, sorry Yuri. I accidently grabbed that while getting up."

Yuri cracks his knuckles. "That's it! Come here, you brat!" He calls as he chases the boy and pulls him into a headlock.

Rita idly turns to Estelle. "Ever notice that male bonding usually comes down to acting like an idiot and beating each other up?"

Estelle sighs. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Should we tell them?" Rita says as she watches Karol; now escaped from the headlock run straight forward.

Estelle shakes her head. "I think it's a bit late for that."

It's then the sound of the two men screaming and a loud crash is heard. "Looks like they discovered the ditch."

Estelle chuckles awkwardly. "Looks like it."

They finally get back on the move and into the city. "Man, this place is a total wreck." Yuri mutters as he looks around the area.

Rita places her hands on her hips as she examines the city. "Do you seriously think anybody would come to a place like this?"

"I wonder if we've been fed some false information." Yuri mutters as her strokes his chin as steps further inside.

"That's far enough! This area is under the jurisdiction of the Hunting Blades." A girl's voice breaks through the rain.

Karol feverishly looks about. "That voice!"

There gaze all turns upward to a young girl about Karol's age standing on the roof with a circular blade in hand. "These measures have been taken to prevent the injury of innocent bystanders."

A wide grin breaks on the boy's face and he calls out to the girl. "Nan! All right! I finally found you!" The girl looks down at him and while it's hard to make out her face Yuri is certain Nan isn't thrilled to see him. "Are the chief and Tison with you? Have you guys been getting along okay without me?"

"Don't take that buddy-buddy tone with me." She spits.

"Aw, don't be like that. I only got a little lost." Karol smiles innocently.

Nan clenches her fist. "A little lost? That's a good one! You know you just ran away!"

Karol shakes his head. "I didn't run away, I swear!"

"Still making excuses, huh?"

"It's not an excuse! I beat an eggbear, just like I said I would!" He protests his smile turning downtrodden.

"More lies. "

Karol shakes profusely yelling. "I-I mean it!"

Nan's cold expression looks at him with no remorse or pity. "Is this how you repay being taken in by the Hunting Blades? Remind me who it was that said, 'I swear I won't run away this time.'" Karol looks like he's about to cry. "You always run and hide at the first sign of trouble. You've been kicked out of every guild in the book."

"Shut up! You shut your mouth!" Karol screams.

While Nan let's out a small laugh. "Even we've already fired you!"

"W-wait!" Karol cries desperately, Nan ignores him like he's a worm at her feet.

"You have been warned by the Hunting Blades! Leave this area at once! If you fail to heed this warning, you do so at the risk of your own lives." With those words Nan leaves and Karol tries to call her but slumps his shoulders in defeat.

Yuri places a gentle hand on his shoulder and Karol finally straightens himself out. The poor kid is an outlier like all the rest of them it seems. He's smiling a forced smile and standing tall despite everything. That voice is still calling out and he's straining to tune it out. "This still doesn't explain what the Hunting Blades are doing here."

"Good point." Rita says striding forward.

"Rita, wait. Are you forgetting about the warning?" Estelle says pulling her back and the mage shrugs her off.

"She never said we weren't allowed to enter."

"But what about the 'risking our lives' part?" Estelle says with that concern Yuri remembers when they entered the 'cursed' woods.

Rita strides onward without a care in the world. "Are you implying that I should listen to that brat? Don't make me laugh."

"At any rate, the Blood Alliance doesn't seem to be here. Let's have a look around." Yuri says and they press on while Karol tags along with empty eyes.

"Man… why did it have to end up like this… They said… they said I was f-f-fired…" He mutters.

Estelle hesitates to say something to cheer the poor guild boy up. 'Karol, keep your spirits up!"

"I can't be happy anymore… It's like her words are a dagger in my heart…"

Yuri ruffles the boy's hair and smiles. "She way just worried it'd be too dangerous for you. There's still hope."

The boy's face lights up a bit. "Huh? Y-you think so?" Karol stops and turns away when he sees the happy glint in Estelle's eyes. "... Uh, whatever, I don't care about what she thinks!"

"The problem is your guild, right? I get it." Yuri says with a smirk. The poor kid has definitely got it bad.

Karol laughs. "R-right, yeah. I don't care about Nan…"

Rita sighs. "This hurts to watch."

Estelle grips the boy up with determination in her eyes. "I'm rooting for you, Karol!" The boy's face turns red and they make their way through the rubble and plants They come across a warp blastia and decide they should look into finding the control circuit.

As they're walking Estelle brings up what Yuri has noted from the beginning. "Was this town really destroyed by an earthquake? The buildings all look kind of strange…"

"Yeah." He says noting that there isn't much evidence of personal things around either. "They don't really look like they collapsed from the ground shaking… Something's weird." More than just the voice in his head.

Karol looks at the building and knocks a hand on one. "Yeah, so… how were they destroyed, then?"

Yuri shrugs and keeps moving onward doing his best to tune out the voice. "Got me. Maybe we can find out by asking someone who used to live in the town."

"That's not really why we're here though, so why should we care?" Rita notes as she looks inside one of the broken buildings.

Yuri nods. "You actually have a point there." Huh, another blastia lock on this door is still working. That makes even less then the fact that the warp blastia is still intact and functioning. If this place was truly abandoned then they would have taken the machinery with them.

 _Get me out...!_

The voice is giving him as splitting headache. Estelle and Karol are talking with each other about the nature of the Hunting Blades. "The Hunting Blades don't just kill because they're asked to. Monsters are evil. This evil must be punished. That's the creed of the Hunting Blades." Karol chimes with a smile.

"Since Krytians were born from monsters does that make me evil?" Yuri jokes as they come into view of a lake.

Karol laughs. "Monsters are evil because they're monsters. It's not like they talk or have feelings like us."

"Thanks…" His voice trails as the voice gets louder. It's here and he walks up to the lake surface glazed eyes.

 _…_ _Below…_

Yes, the voice is below… Right below waiting to get set free. His hand gently settles on top of the water and jerks back in pain. It's a barrier! A barrier in the lake that actually stung him! Now Yuri must investigate this by all means. He pulls himself up quickly and moves till they reach a dead end. "Should we head back? Or...?"

"Hold on, I'm going to have a look around." Karol says as his foot hits something metal. He leans down wiping off grass and mud to reveal a trap door. "Weird, there's not a keyhole or anything..."

"Really...?" Yuri grins leaning over Karol's shoulder.

Yuri delivers a harsh kick to the side of the door. "Yuri, an amateur like you would never be able to open a door like-

 _Whoosh!_

The door thrusts open as Karol stares dumbfounded. "What the...?"

Yuri grins and ruffles the kid's hair. "I wouldn't want Captain Karol to dirty his hands on such a filthy door!"

Karol laughs awkwardly looking down the ladder. "Oh, uh, r-right, ah hah hah..." Rita let's out a tired sigh." Well, shall we?"

The boy is about to climb when Yuri sadistically grins. "Wouldn't it be crazy if a monster just gobbled up your foot right now? Just a giant munch, and oops, no more foot." The boy leaps back in panic screaming and Yuri laughs. "Heh, looks fine to me. Let's go inside."

Karol pouts and climbs down bitterly. "What am I, your test dummy?"

Down below they find a control switch for what Rita assumes to be the warp blastia. Once injected with aer they find that the warp blastia is now functioning and the locks are broken. Yuri rummages through the houses and notes the books that seem to be about blastia. It reminds him of the labs in Aspio. What's going on here?

After almost an hour of exploring they come to the conclusion that the Blood Alliance isn't here. As they stand on the upper levels of the town by the waterfall Karol points out a group of people in the distance. "That's the Hunting Blades!"

Estelle's eyes widen and Yuri can guess why. "Th-that man… we saw him in Deidon Hold."

"So he's the leader of your guild, then." Yuri watches the man pulls out his giant sword and holds back his man against a giant monster. "Is he gonna fight that monster all by himself?"

It's a shock for everyone as the man's feet fly across the ground and he cleaves the creature in two as blood and guts fly everywhere. Karol proudly explains the leader of the guilds skill and Rita crosser her arms. "You really want to get back into your guild, don't you?"

Karol's face flushes. "Wh-what makes you say that?" As Estelle tries to reassure him the boy brushes her off. "No way! I'm sick of monster hunting."

Rita snorts. "Can't or won't go back? Doesn't look like you have a choice since you were fired."

Karol stops his feet in protest. "N-no way. I had been planning on leaving for a while."

Yuri nods understanding a little. A kid that doesn't belong anywhere… the irony is so close it kind of stings. "Mmm, is that so? Well, no matter, then." As they spy on the guild from a distance something begins to creep in Yuri's nerves. "What do you think they're doing with such a large contingent?"

Estelle nods as she notes the groups movement. "Yeah, if they wanted to take out that monster we saw, one person would've neem enough."

Karol counts them up on his hands and looks confused. "This is actually the first time I've ever seen this many guild members gathered in one place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a lot of the members are loners. They tend not to travel in groups. And the Chief being here is out of the ordinary, too." All very curious and Yuri's tempted to follow, but for now he wants clues on the other matters.

He notes as they head further in that some of the houses still have working lamps or that the research papers are just sitting on desk like the person had just gotten up to get coffee. It's bizarre to say the least.

As they're going through the thought idly passes in his head and Yuri looks at Estelle. "Why didn't you go back to the capital while we were in Torim Harbor?" She's silent with guilt. "Isn't your quest over?"

Estelle idly hums. "Well… you see…"

"Flynn's mission was to find Ioder wasn't it?" Yuri has a vague reasoning why Flynn is letting her run lose.

"I don't really know the details myself." She says shaking her head.

"Well, whatever. That's not what I wanted to talk about anyway. Estelle, are you really okay with coming with us?"

Estelle shuts her eyes and grips her hands. "Let's see. It's true that I ended up coming with you because I was so caught up in the events at Torim Harbor. However, I think I wanted to continue traveling with you…" Estelle's posture relaxes and she smiles. "That's why. On top of that, we haven't yet recovered the blastia core."

"That's true, but that's my goal, not yours."

Her voice quivers. "Can't it be mine too?"

Yuri shakes his head and smirks. "Well, if that's how you feel, you're free to tag along."

"Thank you very much!" She says with an eager bow. They find in one of the houses a long spiral staircase leading downward to a basement with a vault door. That's _totally_ not suspicious.

 _Get me out!_

The voice is clear as day and Yuri shudders in realization. The aer is thick and sweet and Yuri for once finds he doesn't feel sick from the intensity if anything he's… hungry. Yes, like in Shizontania when the air got too thick and he started having episodes. It's the kind of hunger that makes him want to lurch over and vomit.

"Wh-what's up? I feel kind of sick all of a sudden." Karol moans clutching his chest.

"Even someone as dense as you can feel it?" Rita sasses as starts heaving.

"Who are you calling-Wait, does that mean you can feel it, too?" Karol says. Yuri nods and finds himself needing to sit and to his surprise Estelle is too. "Yuri...Estelle, too?

Yuri hears that that voice and the aer is crawling around his skin making his stomach queasy. "The aer is really thick."

"Don't overexert yourself. We can rest here and have a look around." Estelle says rubbing his back as Yuri grips his head. It burns and that voiced is so loud. It's a jolt running through him that he wants nothing more than to silence.

Rita straightens herself, but is still as pale as the rest of them. "Seriously, what's going on? Ever since we got here..."

"If a monster attacked us right now, I don't think I'd be up to it." Karol whines.

Yuri huffs and stands as straight as he can manage. "Saying stuff like that is the best way to attract monsters, you know."

Estelle starts to wobble in her feet and he catches her as she falls. "If you're going to keel over, couldn't you do it in the middle of a crowded city street? I can't be expected to be there to catch you."

"Y-yes, thank you. I'm still doing okay." She looks awestruck and Yuri sees her hand reach out and touch a piece of aer floating by.

Rita looks at the aer bubbling at their feet in amazement. "...This is aer."

Karol stares at the aer with wonder and Yuri can't blame them for being shocked. Hell, Yuri grew up seeing this stuff so it's not a shock. "What? I thought aer couldn't be seen with the naked eye."

"If it's dense enough it can be. How's that aer allergy treating you?"

Yuri glares at her as he huffs clutching his head. "Terrible. But we still haven't made sure if the mercenaries are here or not."

Estelle shakes her head. "But, Yuri you're not okay!"

Yuri raises a hand. "We're going forward."

Rita looks at the control panel for the door. "It seems that we have to carefully put together the symbols to form the right phrase."

"Wouldn't it be faster to break it?" Yuri huffs pulling out his sword.

"That's not a good idea. What if it makes the door stop working?" Rita says looking at the keys closely. She ruffles through her bag and pulls out some notes. "Got it!" She types something in and smiles when the vault door swings open. "As always, I'm a genius."

"And humble." Karol mutters sarcastically and the mage smacks him upside the head. When they step through the door Yuri taken in awe at seeing the lake above suspended in air by a blastia. "That water is...floating?"

"It looks like that blastia is causing it." Yuri says as he hears that voice calling for him.

"And probably this strange feeling as well..." Estelle notes as she looks at it's strange glow. The blastia is screaming incoherent words like it got lost halfway through what it's trying to scream.

Rita looks at with curious eyes. "...Huh? He's similar to the ones at Ehmead Hill and Capua Nor."

"Is it broken...?"

She shakes her head. "When a blastia breaks, it loses its ability to take in aer. There's no way it would get like this."

Estelle narrows her eyes as she looks at the blastia's bizarre shape. "So... What's going on...?"

"I don't know... What could he be trying to do?"

 _Get me out! Now! I know you're here!_

The voice screams as a loud deep monster cry tears through the air and everyone turns to listen. The voice wasn't a Krytian… But, a monster? What does that mean? Yuri's chest is in pain and he looks and realizes the cry came from below. Karol screams and everyone sees below a monster the size of large building crawling around in a pit below. It's covered in dark scales with a strange mane that glows like crystals and a face pointed in a beak. Yuri feels like he might scream, because it's the same feeling from the dragon rider.

Karol is holding his weapon at the ready, but Yuri pulls him back.

"Take it easy-you're not feeling well. And there aren't any doctors around here." Yuri says the creature's eyes look up at him and he freezes.

 _You! Lowell… You traitor!_

"Don't worry, that's a reverse barrier." Rita says. "It's a powerful barrier for holding monsters. He won't get out of there any time soon. But, the aer here. This isn't normal." Yeah, this stinks of the empire.

"I've got a bad feeling about this..." Yuri mutters as the monster screams again.

 _You put me here! You ruined us!_

What the fuck did his dad do? Karol shouts pointing out the way the barrier is sparking and tearing apart to pieces. "...Calm down... I'll have it fixed in no time..."

"Yuri, we have company!" Repede barks as they see three figures running in. It's Nan, Chief, and a creepy guy in a hood.

"So who're the numbskulls that decided to go and ignore our friendly warning?" The hooded one says.

"Sorry. None of us here are nice enough to take your 'friendly' warning seriously." Yuri says readying his sword.

"Humph. You don't say... Well now, if it isn't that runt Karol who got his sorry butt cut from the team. The aer must be affecting 'em. It looks pretty thick over there." Hoodie smiles confidently.

"That's just what we want. You all just sit tight and behave yourselves. We're only interested in taking out this big brute." Chief grins readying his sword.

"You sure talk big. Taking care of a pet is a big responsibility, you know. Don't go abandoning him for someone else to take care of." Yuri sasses as Repede barks again telling him to look up.

Bursting through the water falls the dragon rider who's spear bashes breaks the blastia into shards that fall like stars with the lake water. The aer quickly starts to clear and relief floods into everyone as the dragon calls.

 _Please don't fight! Leave now everyone!_

The monster below is lashing out the hunting blades baring its fangs and ruffling it's feathers even larger. The dragon erupts fire at the group who manage to avoid being hit again

 _Stay out of this runt!_

The dragon flips through the air with determination.

 _I refuse!_

Nan's blade cuts through the air as the creature dances around the sharp edge. The hooded one runs the wall and backflips through the air landing on the dragon. The rider punches at him and makes every attempt to knock him off. She manages to eventually, but not before the monster bellow lashes with its tell screaming revenge. Its feet stomp the ground and the groups cries as the floor falls out beneath tossing them to the ground.

 **Felinis: DUN DUN DUN!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Felinis: hehe... sleep is for the weak**

Yuri crashes in pain looking up at the monster staring down at him.

 _You… You aren't Lowell!_

Yuri grips his sword and stands at the ready. "No, I'm not." Then creature seems to judge before letting out a furious roar.

 _You're his son! The abomination. You... You should never have been born!_

Its neck lunges for Yuri and he moves out of the way holding his sword as he lets out an Azure Edge. Never been born, huh? Didn't need to tell him twice on that.

 _Where is he? Where is the traitor?_

Yuri backflips over the neck and winces as is blade idly skids on the scales. Shit! "Look, I don't know anything!" The tail trips him up and Yuri rolls past an oncoming arm and turns himself back up. "I never even met the guy!"

 _And yet, you're the spitting image!_

Yuri feels Repede as he watches Repede jump from the rubble and land on the beast's back slashing his sword back and forth. He hears Estelle calls for him followed by Rita as they both run in. Rita launches fireballs while Estelle casts forth a photon and the monster steps back.

 _The monster!_

Yuri stands still in shock. This thing is calling Estelle a monster? Estelle a girl so pure she'd make the snow feel ashamed is a monster? The thing back up and seems to actively run from her spells. The monster stop fighting and stands still gazing down at Yuri and Estelle.

 _If you know what is good for you kill that girl. Or do you intend to follow the same foolishness of your father?_

Huh? The monster turns and leaves and above the firing from the dragon has ceased. It fly's through the air breaking the lake and everyone looks with horror as the water above them starts falling down in chunks. He hears calls from the hunting bales to pull out and Yuri is searching the rubble for Karol. Where is he? Where? There's not time though and they run out for the sake of themselves. As they're making their way up the stairway Estelle stops and places a hand on the railing.

"What is it?"

She her eyes narrow as she looks upward. "I've been thinking… Karol said this town was destroyed ten years ago… And these buildings are from the late Ellicasm civilization meaning this must be an old town."

"Yeah, so?" Rita huffs with feigned disinterest.

"So… Karol said the town was destroyed ten years ago, yet most of the building are intact and very old. A town this old would normally have at least something written about it, but I've never heard of it before. Not once!... Most of all if the town was abandoned years ago why were so many books and papers left behind. We haven't seen any sign that in the past twenty let alone ten that this town was any form of a residence. Then there's the monster that should be dead if this town was truly abandoned. Something is wrong here!"

Yuri nods. "There's no doubt about that. I want look around, but we need to find Karol."

Once out of the building they hear Nan talking in the distance. "Something comes up, and it's just _poof_ , you're gone! Always, always running away by yourself!"

"It-It's not like that!" Karol shouts.

"Not like what?" She spits and they see the two talking.

Karol looks down at the ground and rubs his foot. "Like I said, back in Halure..."

"I'm not talking about Halure!" Nan shouts. "If you're not ashamed of anything, then shouldn't you hurry back to your friends?"

"It's just that..." Karol tries but she brushes him off with the cold shoulder.

"No need to explain to me. I think you've got other people who'll listen to you." Nan gestures her head towards them and Karol looks ashamed.

"Karol, I'm so glad you're safe." Estelle says pulling him into a hug.

"Where the hell did you go? We were really in a jam back there." Rita lectures, but there's genuine worried laced in her tone.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." Karol mutters clenching his fists as Estelle lets him go.

Yuri rubs his head with a smile. "Hey, at least you made it out in one piece."

Nan tsks and turns away. "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Karol says lunging for her hand and she just looks down at him with shame.

She pulls her hand away. "You think long and hard about what you've done. That's all I have to say to you." With those words Nan runs off.

Karol pushes Yuri's hand from his and stands stall. "Hey, cut it out!"

Yeah, might have been a bit too much coddling. Boy's at his age were weird. "Let's get going, Karol. We're all tired."

Rita sighs. "Man, we were way off. The Blood Alliance was nowhere to be seen."

Yuri grits his teeth. "No kidding. We'll have to take any information that guy gives us with a grain of salt." But, he as answers… Yuri knows that Raven has to know something about who and what he is... Yuri's almost tempted to consider that this was some form of information being given, but it's too far a stretch.

"Guy...? You don't mean...?" He nods and Rita is furious. "Ooh! I am gonna roast that deadbeat the moment I see him."

Estelle laughs and places her hands on Rita's shoulders. "Let's...let's take it easy on the way back." Everyone heads off as Yuri sees Karol crouched miserably in the rain.

"...It's not like I..." Yuri pulls him up with a smile.

"Hey! You're gonna get left behind!" Yuri says and Karol follows with quick step.

As they head out, Karol turns to Rita. "So aer is more than just a handy substance for making blastia work, huh?"

Rita scoffs. "The questions amateurs ask, I swear… Aer affects everything in the world. That's why it's impossible to be allergic to it. It even affects the weather. That's why Yuri's supposed condition is so outlandish. To be allergic to aer is basically to be allergic to life. Sure young runts like yourself have a sensitivity, but it hardly warrants what the claims."

"I just knew it was everywhere and powered blastia. I didn't think it was so important."

Rita closes her eyes and creases her brow. "Idiot. Aer is everything."

Just as they're at the edge Repede growls. "There are people and the exit."

"We should turn around." He suggests and when everyone asks why he struggles for a good answer. "I just think we should camp there. Maybe we could find something to clue us in."

Rita just walks on. "No way I'm staying. I've had enough of this rain." She stops as she sees knights pointing spears and swords at them. Out walks a man that Yuri hates with every bone in his body.

"Ah, the common rabble. So I've finally found you. That's far enough." Cumore sneers holding his sword out to Yuri's face. "And look here! Looks like Yuri Lowell finally stopped walking around in that fake human skin. Or have your sins finally bled out."

"You lackeys must have had a lot of time on your hands if you crossed the ocean just to see us." Yuri spit at the knight.

"Humph... You're in no position to talk down to the likes of me." Cumore holds a hand to Estelle who steps back. "Now, Princess, right this way."

Karol stares dumbfounded and Yuri is impressed by how dense he is. "Huh? What does he mean, 'princess'?"

"The princess standing right here in front of us." Yuri says as Estelle bashfully turns to them.

"Y-Yuri... But how did you...?" Oh, come on! It's not that hard to guess given everything. Girl trapped in a castle whom Flynn seems extremely concerned for the safety for… the weird thing going on with both her and Ioder… Yeah, totally a princess.

"What? ...Estelle's a princess?" Karol's shock is now turning amusing.

"I suspected as much myself."

Estelle is also surprised and Yuri is wondering just how she thought she was hiding her heritage. "Rita...You, too?" Karol is still in shock as Estelle walks up to Cumore proudly. "...And what will happen to my friends?"

Cumore smiles a grin as sick as the one on Ragou's face. "Why, they'll be drawn and quartered for abducting a member of the royal family, of course. The Krytian executed for corrupting your mind with his foul ways.

"Please wait. I wasn't abduc-"

Cumore Yanks her and places a hand over Estelle's mouth and Yuri gets ready to attack. "Ah, what a mouthy young lady you are. This way, please!" His sword is pointed at them as he grips Estelle close to his body. Yuri growls and thinks of punching the man's smug pretty boy face. "Now die like the flies you are!"

The troops are ready to march on them when a call comes from the distance and all eyes turn to the call. "Arrest the culprit Yuri Lowell and his accomplices."

Running from behind are the three buffoons that Yuri never in his life thought he'd be happy to see. "Gah...you. The Schwann Brigade...! Just a minute! This prize catch is mine! I won't let you take him from me that easily!" Cumore has released Estelle and is pointing his blade at captain Leblanc.

"Catch? Our duties are not to be carried out in the fashion of a hunt." The man says furiously as Cumore just pouts bitterly. "Did I not also hear someone mention 'dying' earlier...?"

"You did. What is wrong with condemning criminals to their deaths?" Cumore says with all the innocence of a hungry wolf.

"Should not criminals be captured and judged in accordance with the laws?"

Cumore puts away his sword. "...Humph... I suppose I can let you have these little worms." He walks away looking at the brigade in utter contempt. "If it isn't Schwann, it's Flynn. These upstart commoners are so full of themselves...Even that Commandant."

Leblanc smiles bowing with a wink. "This way please, Your Highness. Do watch your step." The tweedles happily escort her forward as she looks back at them worriedly. "Arrest them in the name of Captain Schwann!"

They move from her to him everyone grabbed and Rita yells punching one of the tweedles. "What do you mean 'gang'! Hey, get your hands off me! Do you know who I am?" As they pull her along and Karol cries.

"B-but I haven't done anything!"

Estelle pleading looks at Leblanc as the man places a hand on Yuri. "Don't hurt them! I beg you!"

He's pushed, but it's not violent and doesn't even have much force. Yeah, these guys never change. "Estelle, don't worry." A yank comes from his antenna and he yelps. "Ow! Hey, watch it with the pulling!"

Leblanc looks up giving a salute and Yuri's eyes trail to a somber looking man with shaggy brown hair and tanned skin. "Sir Schwann, we shall take these undesirables to Heliord."

The man silently waves him and they're pushed into a carriage. Yuri finds himself moved alone from the others and stuffed in trunk and drugged for a reason he's not quite sure of. He knows Leblanc apologizes and claims it's just protocol, but the whole thing seems unnecessary. Yuri's pulled out from time to time and to eat and piss, but he feels more needles then just the sedatives prodding him… It's just how the empire does things… He needs get used to it since he's a Krytian… But, it doesn't seem right.


	32. Chapter 32

**Felinis: Can you believe this fic is almost 100k? I never thought I'd get anywhere near that point.**

The smell of antiseptic and medical equipment haunts the air as men in masks stir about vials. The Krytian on the slab lays empty and mostly unconscious. One of the men in medical masks grins as he runs a current through the vial and the liquid inside sparks.

"It works!"

"I can hardly believe it." A woman says in shock. "None of the gathered catalysts prior had nearly as much stability without processing."

The man laughs happily. "An excellent specimen. A miracle for us alone!"

An eager man holds up a scalpel. "Let's open it up! I'm eager to study."

"Fool!" A new voice breaks and they all freeze. "Do you not see this is a golden goose? You would kill a premature goose?"

"I - I'm sorry sir." The eager one stutters.

"Keep it alive for now, but under strict surveillance." The man runs a hand on the Krytian's head. "I want to see what happens with a little time. By all accounts this thing should be dead, yet it lives." A moan grips the Krytian's lips as another needle draws blood. "Oh, it's alright. You won't even remember this. Be careful not leave any visible injuries we need to return the princess's pet back unharmed."

"Yes, sir!" All the workers salute.

"Oh, but by all means, experiment."

Yuri finds himself dragged out of the trunk and shuffled into an office. Rita and Karol him and Yuri nods sluggishly.

"Hey, Yuri what's wrong with you?" Karol asks when he notes the almost dead look in his eyes.

"That's just the sedatives. We're sorry to do it, but all detained Krytians are to be sedated while in transit." Yuri finds himself on a couch and he can't quite remember how he got there. "He should be just coming off the last dose." The tweedles set down three large stacks of paper on the table. "Now, we need to go over your offenses Mr. Lowell."

Yuri just sighs. "Sure."

He doesn't listen as Leblanc goes on and only gives attention to ask for food. He's famished and the knights reluctantly bring him a plate to scarf down. "Continuing on, we will review the particulars of your 18th crime."

"Please do." Yuri says taking another bite.

"Is it true that you threw a knight sent to collect the taxes into the river?"

Yuri paused and licked his lip. "Wow, I'd forgotten about that. Was that you, Tweedle A?"

"That's right! I was in bed with a cold for three whole days thanks to you." Adecor shouts.

Yuri huffs looking at the stack. "...How many more of these are there? This is getting pretty boring."

Karol rests his elbows on his bag. "...I wonder what'll happen to me."

"So, I'll write you have "no signs of remorse" in the report then..." Boccos says scribbling on his paper.

"Where's that do-nothing captain of yours, anyway? What was his name? Schwann?" Yuri doesn't think he's ever seen more than a glimpse of that guy.

"You dare mock our captain? Sir Schwann is a legendary hero and a veteran of the Great War ten years ago." Leblanc bellows.

Rita snorts and leans back. "So basically, his eminence would never stoop so low as to deal with nobodies like us."

"Quiet, I say! Quiet! Getting on to your next offense-" Adecor is stopped by the opening of the door and the knights turn stiffly and salute.

"Y-your Excellency Commandant Alexei! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Leblanc stutters.

Yuri looks in shock as the commandant walks in with a tanned Krytian woman in tow. Why would a Krytian be with the commandant? More importantly… why is does she looked shocked to see him.

"All your crimes are hereby pardoned by the good graces of their Highnesses Estellise and Ioder." Alexei says with a devilish grin to Yuri.

"What? But these foul criminals have disturbed the peace of the empire!"

"The Imperial Knights thank you for rescuing Prince Ioder and protecting Princess Estellise. Frankly, it's surprising to see you again Yuri Lowell." The man's eyes look up and down and Yuri sees the Krytian tense beside him. "Your appearance has changed since your time in the knights. It's surprising to say the least."

The Krytian woman walks up and holds a bag to his hand. "Please take this."

"We've got no need for this. It's not like we did those things for the sake of the Knights." Yuri scoffs.

 _Take this and look inside. We can't speak here._

Yuri sighs. "But, then I suppose it be rude to ignore your request…" He takes the bag and feels the note inside among the coins. "What about Estelle?"

"She has just given her consent to be returned to the imperial capital." Yes, but knowing Estelle not because she wants to.

"What?" Karol exclaims before his spirits falter. "...Well, I guess she is a princess, after all."

"The Princess is waiting at the inn. We would be pleased if you made an appearance." Alexei says as he leaves with Krytian woman trailing behind. "Oh, and I do recommend you getting a proper collar. Walking around unmarked is quite distasteful."

"Of course." Yuri grits. They walk out a few minutes later onto the streets of and Yuri notes the bitter looks from the people.

"So Estelle's going back home, huh." Karol says sadly.

"You don't have a problem with this, Yuri?" Rita says probably having the same suspicions as him.

"It's not my decision to make."

"Well...I guess that's true, but-"

"More importantly, where are we?" Yuri's been trapped in a trunk for the past day-and-a-half so he can't say anything looks familiar.

"This is the city of Heliord. Geographically speaking, it's located between Torim Harbor and the city of Dahngrest." Karol proclaims proudly. It was only just recently built. It's still a very new town. If you follow this road to the east you'll hit Caer Bocram, where we were earlier. Cut through the west and go to the northwest to reach Dahngrest."

"I see...well, maybe I'll have a look around the town a bit." Yuri says touching the bag in in pocket.

"...I've got my own business to attend to." Rita says waltzing off towards the barrier blastia. He leaves Karol behind and ducks best he can beside a wall and pulls out the note.

 _Son of Lowell,_

 _I must be brief, but I am certain you have questions you'd like answered. My real employer would like to meet you outside of town tonight. You'll know where to go. I advise you to do your best to not cause any more scenes. You're being watched._

Yuri drifts his eyes around the city and notes one of the plainly dressed townsfolk standing in the distance. The man has been trailing him since Yuri left the building and the woman hammering off to the side has been subtly looking over at him. "So that's how it is." Yuri stops and notes a familiar scent in the air. Figures Flynn's in a town crawling with knights. "Repede, you got any idea what's going on?"

"Sadly, no. But, that book you stole. I was reading it and I think I have something you'd like to hear." Yuri gestures for the dog to keep going. "There appears to have been another group in the Geraios civilization typically regarded as a sub-branch of Krytian. They're called Entelexeia." Right, the thing Repede mentioned before! The Lowell project mentioned them also.

"You think I might be one of them?"

"Hard to say." Yuri decides it's best to keep moving and walks forward trailing the scent in the air. Flynn should be able to help him figure this out. He sees the blonde talking with Ioder in the distance and waves. "Hey. Blondies, good to see ya."

"Yuri, please watch your speech in front of His Royal Highness. You could at least show due courtesy to the gracious pardoner of your crimes."

Ioder raises a hand. "It's okay, Flynn. Miss Estellise and I acted of our own volition."

"You've already heard about Princess Estellise then, I see." Flynn says.

"Yeah, I heard."

"Yuri, I thought that traveling with you would be to Her Highness' own benefit, but..."

"The royal family can't be allowed to romp all over the countryside without restraint." Ioder says.

Yuri snorts. "That's not very convincing, coming from you."

"Haha, I apologize. But now especially, it's undesirable for the royal family's concerns to be brought into the public eye."

"Concerns? You mean whether you or the Princess is next in line for the imperial throne?"

"Your Highness!" Flynn exclaims gesturing subtly to their surroundings.

"There's no use hiding any details from him when he already knows so much." Ioder smiles. "The Imperial Knights are backing my own ascension to the throne. Meanwhile, Miss Estellise has the support of the Council."

"She's a princess, after all."

"Yes, her relation may be a distant one, but she's unmistakably of royal blood."

"That's gotta be tough for the Knights, too. Even if she's the rival of their candidate for the throne, it's not like they can just stop protecting the Princess, is it?" Yuri says and Flynn is hiding his obvious desire to cover Yuri's mouth.

"Yuri, this matter is-"

"I don't know anyone odd enough to be interested in information like this." Yuri says placing hand on his shoulder slipping his hand down the base of Flynn's collar. He rolls his eyes at Flynn's flushed cheeks but sees he got the note. "See ya around." Tweedles attempt to fight him once more, something about honor of the knights or some shit, but he bats them off so easily that he wonders why they even bother.

The sun is setting soon and he walks in to see Rita and Karol checking in. "Hey, don't leave me out."

Rita raises a brow and turns to him. "Hey, I thought you went to see Estellise?"

"She seems to be asleep already." He lies. "She must have been exhausted today. I didn't want to wake her up. We can still talk tomorrow."

"Right. Why don't we all return to our rooms then." Karol says with a little yawn.

Yuri stretches out as he heads up the stairs. "Sounds good to me." Maybe he'll have a snack too. Geez, is this one of the side-effects these new appendages? Yuri personally can't stand always feeling this hungry. Maybe it's a Krytian thing?

Karol's out like a light and Yuri tries to think of the best way to sneak out of here. This is one case where Yuri has no clue what to do. Heliord's built elevated off the grounds with knights posted everywhere. The only way out of the inn is the front door and while Yuri has always been one for climbing this is a stretch even for him. Yuri smirks and opens the door before Flynn even has a chance to knock.

"How do you always know when I'm coming?" Flynn chuckles for once out of his heavy armor.

"Because you smell like freshly baked brownies."

Flynn crosses his arms still smiling. "I thought I smelled like cake and hazelnut?"

"Lately you smell more like a brownie." Yuri shuts the door. "So what's up?"

Flynn holds up a deck of cards. "I figured we could play in my room."

"Sure." Flynn guides him to his room and they sit so that they're both facing away from the window. Yuri scans the room and nobody else seems to be hiding with them while Flynn shuffles and cuts the deck. "Really? Cards was the best excuse you could think of?"

"It's not like we could go to a bar." Flynn huffs.

"That is a terrible idea for many reasons." Yuri says holding up the cards with a poker face. "Any idea on how I can slip away?"

Flynn sighs. "Sadly no. Heliord is the most secure city in the empire. Even more than Zaphias." Flynn sets down a card and smiles giddily. "How 'bout some wine?" Flynn says loudly enough that anyone listening outside would probably hear.

"I could go for some." Yuri says and Flynn gets up fetch some. Yuri eyes the window trying to scan for signs that somehow, they're being watched. It would be impossibly hard, but it could be managed with enough skill. He stands up and looks around and determines that the coast is assuredly clear. Well, they aren't crazy enough to hang from his window like a spider at least.

Flynn walks in muttering about the poor selection of wine. "How could they not have red? It's red! It's the quintessential form of wine."

"Let me guess, no Merlot?" Yuri say as Flynn sets down a bottle of Chardonnay laughing at Flynn's reaction as he crosses his arms and pouts. Yuri signals the windows are clear and Flynn nods.

"Yes. There is no Merlot." Flynn points behind the door and Yuri gets the idea. So, camping in the hall, huh? Great. "This is a violation of my most basic human right!"

"This is proof that you need to deal with your drinking problem."

"I don't have a problem!" Flynn shouts as he steps close enough to whisper in Yuri's ear. "There's a woman parked right outside your door."

"Yeah, you do, Flynn." Yuri laughs and leans in on Flynn to whisper. "Just one?"

"I do not! I only drink-"

"More than you need to." Yuri interrupts and Flynn huffs.

"I think they're rotating. A man followed us to the room." Flynn whispers. "You're insufferable."

Yuri snorts enjoying this a little too much given the circumstance. "Well, you're a tightwad." They sit on the couch eyeing the door. "Great, and there's no way to get the timing without letting them know. The window any good for getting out?"

"Why do I even put up with you?" Flynn huffs dramatically.

"Because, I'm pretty and you know you love me?" Yuri jokes.

"The window is over a hundred feet off the ground. That's too stupid even for you. Besides, remember what happened with Francis?" Flynn whispers and pours two glasses shouting. "Shut up and drink!"

"I was eight when we did that!" Yuri takes the glass and smells the wine. They don't sip and stare at it. "You think they would drug it?"

"No. That's too much prep and they don't have reason to." Flynn says, but Yuri notes the man is still not drinking. "So poker?"

"Sure, why not." Yuri says placing his cup down. Yuri tries to smell his surroundings and see if he can pin the person outside, but without visual he can't be sure. "Really? Not even a rope to get down?"

Flynn shakes his head as the continue to carry a fake conversation. The real one hides in whispers and gestures. They can't stay silent too long and there is still no plan on how to get out. The sun has been set for more than a few hours when a voice breaks in his head.

 _Where are you?_

Yuri stops mid-sentence Flynn grabs his arm in concern. "Yuri?"

He snaps shaking his head. "It's nothing just a little tipsy." The wine is still untouched on the table. "Whoever arranged this meeting is asking where I am."

Flynn narrows his eyes. "Maybe we should stop?" With a fake laugh, he looks at the door in frustration. "Then we need to hurry and get you out."

"No way! I'm still good." Yuri sings. "But, we still don't know what to do."

Flynn silent a frustrated groan as they both lean back trying to figure a plan. "Yuri, you're totally drunk! Your face is flushed."

"So yours." The whole charade is getting exhausting. Yuri's eyes drift over and notes that Flynn looks tired. The poor guy has to be exhausted from work and Yuri is cutting into his precious sleep.

Flynn idly sighs and looks at Yuri in a way that makes the Krytian feel awkward. "I was wondering, why'd you put your hair up?"

"Oh, that. It was irritating my antennas so I put it up."

"It looks good." Flynn's pink again and Yuri's not sure why.

"You should sleep."

"But, we still haven't snuck you out."

"If this person really wants to see me they'll contact me again. For now, you should sleep." Yuri drags Flynn to the bed when he refuses and sits on top of him demanding he sleep. Flynn fights him about it insisting it's okay, but eventually just gives in and they fall asleep on the bed together.

 **Felinis: Let me just say that of all the gay moments I have ever written this scene which has absolutely nothing sexual in it at all feels like the gayest thing I have ever written. It feel like top tier gay and I don't know why**


	33. Chapter 33

**Felinis: Not gonna lie this chapter was annoying to write.**

Yuri's arms curls around Flynn nuzzling happily asleep. He's always felt at ease when they shared a bed. He knows Flynn leaves the bed sometime earlier than him as Yuri still sleeps with loud snores, but the scent still lingers. At some point, his dream turn uncomfortable in a way Yuri isn't sure how to explain... He's struggling to breath and he jolts in a cold sweat. "Ugh, really!" Yuri mutters in annoyance and gets up grossed by the sweat. Man, he stinks! He looks at his clothes and thinks that maybe he should invest in getting another outfit. It made sense at the start, but now he just feels a little ridiculous wearing the same clothing for over a week. Even the scummier parts of the Lower Quarter would turn their noses. He should at least get a new shirt to switch out with.

Yuri enjoys the comfort of a hot shower the water stroking at his skin and rubbing away the filth while his clothes sit at his feet. He rubs the bar and notes the puncture wounds on his arms that sting when he presses them. A sigh leaves his breath as he looks at his hands… Is it just him, or is the skin on his palms thicker? Yuri clenches them tightly and grits his teeth convincing himself that it's just his imagination. His feet are a different story because there are most assuredly claws on his toes. Just ignore it and move on! The antennas are a pain to wash and Yuri debates back and forth between washing them swiftly and probably painfully or attempting be slow and soft. Fuck it! He wants out the water sooner than later.

"Shit! This fucking hurts!" He screams and wonders how do Krytians live with these things. Okay… note to self, wash antennas delicately or suffer. With slow hands, he massages soap suds in and he trails down to the end with time. It doesn't hurt this way and it's kind of nice… A warm fuzzy feeling pools and when he towels himself off Yuri finds he's in a much better mood then he started. He rings out his clothes and waits for them to dry a bit. Flynn would of course complain about this but, it's not like he gets sick-

"I hate everything."

He waits a good thirty minutes of drying before saying "Good enough" so he can get breakfast. Yuri's starved and the only thing on his mind is getting a large plate of eggs in his stomach.

Rita sorts when he joins them at the breakfast table. "So… do you always sleep with your boyfriend?"

"I don't know, have you had any sexual encounters that you didn't program yourself?" Yuri quips.

Karol groans. "Guys, not over breakfast! Please. I don't want to hear that… ever."

Yuri leans back in his chair sipping at his milk. "Right! We should talk about Karol's sex life." He slips an arm over Karol's shoulder. "You're twelve you get action, right? What's Nan like in the sack?"

"I'm not doing this!"

"I bet's she's screechy." Rita smirks as Karol's face turns beet red. "She seems like the type. Probably needy and annoying."

"Lalala I'm not listening to any of you!"

"Oh yeah, I totally got that vibe." Yuri does his best not to laugh when the kid starts to pound his head into the table. "She must be a slave driver. But, hey, Captain Karol totally has the skill for that."

Karol pushes himself and points at them yelling. "You are all terrible people!"

Once he's out of sight Yuri takes a bite of egg. "He'll be back."

Rita just turns the page in her book. "I don't really care." She idly hands Repede a slice of bacon and Yuri tries not to seem annoyed. Repede really doesn't need humans going around and spoiling him. The dog already has a big enough ego without others doting on him. Back when he was a puppy everyone kept trying to spoil him with scraps because they didn't think Yuri had the money to feed him. He was such a fat puppy back then. Adorable, but chubby as hell.

Yuri hears the barrier blastia hiccup from his chair and raises a brow. "That's weird…"

"Oh?' Rita says and Yuri turns away realizing that he said it outloud.

"I've just been hearing a weird sound."

Rita shuts her books and creases her brow. "Now that you mention it, yeah..."

One of the inn workers grabs their dirty plates. "Oh, I've been hearing that the barrier blastia's been acting up lately. "

Rita shoots up and Yuri quickly grabs her to hold the spitfire back. "Hey, hold your horses!"

"I can't!" Rita yells pulling herself loose.

"Commandant Alexei is there, isn't he? He should be able to take care of it." Rita glares bitterly at him crossing her arms. "Rita, if you go out on your own, it'll just be another repeat of Ehmead Hill. We could at least let Flynn know about it."

Rita walks out the door without a care. "You can go hunt down your boyfriend if you like, but I'm checking this out." Yuri ran after her and tried to pry her away from the barrier blastia.

"Rita, please wait!" They all turn and stop as Estelle and Karol come running in behind. "After all, I've heard that the Imperial Knights have made some repairs on the blastia here."

Rita's hand drifts towards the control panel. "Give the Knights some credit for once, will you?"

Estelle takes the mage's hand and her face turns red. "Please, Rita."

"...All right then." Rita stutters.

"It's okay for you to be wandering around like this?" Yuri asks noticing the way the knights are looking at her almost as much as him.

Estelle drifts her eyes mournfully at her watchful guards. "Yes... But can I stay with you until it's time to return to Zaphias?"

"I don't mind at all."

She smiles softly. "I've been a little frustrated the past few days, I'll admit. The carriage is so lonely when there's no one to talk to." It's obvious that she's sidestepping around the topics she truly wants to address. "That monster we saw in Caer Bocram was fascinating. What do you think it was?"

Karol thinks a moment and shrugs. "I'd never seen anything like it… But, if I were to say even though they looked nothing alike the feel of it reminded me of the dragon."

"I have to agree with you there, Captain." The blastia is definitely not stable and that worries him. "Rita, you sure you don't want ask Flynn to look at this guy?"

"I guess it's worth a shot. Where is he?" Yuri sniffs the air and gestures for them to follow. Flynn's in a stuffy office filling out papers. The poor guy must be miserable.

Yuri smiles and sits on the desk as Flynn sighs. "Morning sunshine!"

From the look on his face and the still full cup on the desk Yuri can see that Flynn hasn't gotten his well needed coffee. Flynn is not a morning person or an evening person. Hell, he's barely a three o'clock in the afternoon person. "Why are you here? I'm working, Yuri."

"The barrier blastia's been making some odd noises. Do you think it's okay?"

Flynn raises a brow. He knows generally when Yuri hears something odd with a blastia or with the aer it's important to check it out. In this case however, he seems to be well aware of the problem. "You came all the way here because you were worried about that?" Flynn takes a long sip of coffee. "As always, Yuri, you can't leave well enough alone if you see anything amiss."

"Hey, it's not me! She was the one that-" Yuri starts but Rita buts in.

"It's obvious that something's not right with that blastia. Let me have a look at it!"

Yuri is trying to laugh from how hard Flynn is keeping his short fuse in check. "This blastia is currently in a state of repair. I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to examine it."

Rita starts protesting when a scream of the blastia tears through the air and Yuri clutches his head in pain. There's shaking of the very room and Flynn is grabbing his head with him in concern. "Yuri! Don't tell me that was the blastia..."

Yuri blink the pain away and pushes the blonde off. "I'm fine."

"Guys, Estelle and Rita ran towards that sound!" Karol says pointing at the wide-open door. Flynn's eyes widen as he dashes after Estelle followed by everyone else.

Yuri just manages to catch Rita in a bear hug as she stomps on his feet and elbows his gut. "Let me go! I can't just leave him like this! The aer is just pouring out of this thing! At this density it might kill someone!" The blastia tower is alight in gold and aer is pouring viciously as the machine shakes.

"And what about you?" Yuri says attempting to talk sense into her when a pulse bursts from the blastia knocking them over. Yuri opens his eyes and looks at Rita standing in the thick aer. This is not good!

Rita's coughing, but standing tall as she types into the control panel. "It's okay. I'll just readjust the volume of aer. You'll be just like new!"

"It's too dangerous! You've got to get out of here!" Flynn yells at her.

Alexei runs in with the Krytian woman from before behind him. "Lead the civilians out of the city, as well as the Princess and the others." The commandant orders calmly and Flynn nods calling for people to evacuate the area. "The aer is completely out of control. There's no telling what it will do."

Yuri looks about for Estelle trying to figure out where she is. He sees her healing an injured man in the distance and the blastia rumbles.

 _Leave quickly while you still can. This won't end well_

Not without doing what he can! Yuri watches in horror as Estelle runs towards Rita into the aer field. They all stop assisting people at the sight of the princess running into danger.

Rita stares at the screen flittering her fingers as she did every command she could think of. "...No! The flow of aer has outstripped his capacity. At this rate, it'll either swallow the city or even explode." There has to be some way to him calm down. Some way to level out the aer consumption. The formula she's staring at is monstrous and disgusting in how pasted together it is.

Where is the respect for this blastia?

"Rita! I'm here!" Rita turns her eyes in wonder as she sees Estelle is glowing like some sort of angel. The monitor readings start to shift before Rita's eyes as Estelle performs what she thinks is a miracle. That's it! Her fingers start going through bits of a half-bakes formula and relief hits when she sees it worked… But, unconsciousness takes her as an impact cuts through her chest.

Everyone gawks at the sight as the clearly hurt princess starts casting artes on Rita. "Please... Get a room ready...for Rita..."

Rain breaks from the gray clouds and Yuri runs up with Flynn to princess. "Do you even hear what you're saying? You're just as worn out as she is." He lectures as Flynn kneels next to Estelle, but right now… he's feeling terrible as well. He thinks he might vomit.

"Prepare rooms at once!" Flynn orders and picks up Rita in his arms. "I'll take her there myself."

Yuri looks at Karol who looks positively green in the corner. "Karol, can you stand?" The boy nods and Yuri holds out a hand that is eagerly taken. "Come on, we're going too."

 _You didn't come last night. I'm asking once more; do you still wish for a meeting?_

 _If so I will do my best to make arrangements for you to make it there tonight._

Yuri looks towards the tanned Krytian woman and nods subtly. She's the only one who seemed calm about the whole thing. Flynn looks at him with a hint of concern but Yuri waves him off. Rita is placed on bed and Estelle sits next to her casting healing artes.

Evening has fallen and when Yuri checks in on Estelle who is still casting artes and rubbing sleep from her eyes. "You can't keep using your healing artes on her forever, Estelle. Come on, let's let her rest for now." Estelle hesitantly lets the spell dispel and lets out a tired sigh. "I can't believe she had to go and do something like that."

"Yes. Once Rita chooses to do something, she won't listen to anyone else..." Estelle says tiredly as she rests her head on the side of the bed.

"You're one to talk! You were just as bad as she was." That girl gave both of them a heart attack! Flynn had looked like he might pull his hair out shortly after dropping off Rita.

"...I'm sorry."

"You should go rest. Aren't you tired from using your healing artes so much?"

"I'm jealous of Rita. She has something she cares about so much..." Estelle yawns and Yuri places a soft hand on her shoulder.

"And so can you, if you spend enough time looking for it. But you need to go and get some sleep now." He says softly pulling her to the bed right next to Rita's.

She shakes her head and pulls herself awake. "No, I'm fine. Yuri, you should get some sleep, yourself."

"Flynn will get mad at me if you pass out."

"So let him get mad at you." Estelle bites.

Geez, why does she half to be so stubborn? "Look, don't come asking me to take your place when you collapse from exhaustion!"

She grins mischievously. "I can't ask you to take my place if I've already collapsed, can I?" Yuri rolls his eyes and leaves her be. If she wants to collapse on the floor that's her own fault. As he walks down the hall and spies Karol curled against the wall.

"Hey, Captain."

The boy shifts and he rests his head on his knee. "You must think I'm totally useless. After what happened when you first met me, and at Caer Bocram, and today..."

Yuri sits next him and leans back. "I think everyone freaked out today. Even the great Commandant was pretty in over his head. There are lots of things even grown-ups can't do."

Karol turns up his head curiously. "Even you, Yuri?" Oh, yes. He just gave a little nod and Karol relaxes. "Yeah. I guess so. It's a tough world."

Yuri chuckles. Karol's still such a young kid and innocent. He's allowed to be scared and cowardly. "Now you got the idea."

They sit in silence for a time till Karol fidgetily looks up at him. "...Hey, Yuri?" He gives a soft hum as Karol starts fidgeting his fingers. "Do you think you'd wanna maybe...start a guild with me?"

A guild, huh? Yuri's still got a lot of things on his mind and things to do… But, then there's something pleasant to the idea. It's not like he can go home anymore… "I'll think about it."

Karol's eyes widen in a smile. "R-really!"

"What, you're surprised?"

Karol nods shyly. "I thought you'd say 'No way! I've been in enough messes already!' or something."

Yuri stands up and stretches. "Not all adults think like that, you know. Anyway, it's late. Let's get some rest and see how she's doing in the morning."

"Um, Yuri…" He stops and Karol rubs his arms. "Thanks for not making fun of me and stuff."

Yuri sets his hands on his hips. "You never mocked me for being a Krytian."

"Well, why would I? You're really awesome and stuff!"

"Thank you." Yuri smiles and heads down the hall to get dinner for Estelle. He knows she hasn't eaten and in all likelihood, will fall asleep with a full stomach. Tray in hand he knocks on the door and hears Rita invite him in. "Glad to see you're awake." Yuri sighs as he sets the tray to the side. "...And after I told her over and over to call me before she collapses."

Rita snorts sitting upright. "You didn't think she'd really listen to you, did you?" Estelle lets out a soft snore. "...Heh, she looks happy." Rita gestures for the tray and Yuri hands it over. "Hey so...what do you think Estellise thinks of me? Why are you making that face?"

Yuri holds back his laughter and steals a bite off her plate. "I just didn't think you were the kind of person who cared what other people thought."

"F-forget it. You can go now." The mage stammers her face red.

"Compared to those formulas of yours, she should be easy to figure out."

Rita glares at him and throws a pillow at his face that he easily ducks. " _Shut up and get out!"_

Yuri turns to walk away when hears the princess stir. "Rita! You're awake!" Estelle has Rita's hands in hers and is looking over her friend. "But be careful! It's just when you think you've recovered that you're in the most danger."

"It's all right, I'm fine." Rita interrupts her before Estelle can cast another spell. "Also, you don't need to pretend to be using that blastia anymore."

The girl's eyes widen as she grips the blastia on her arms that has been unused the whole day. "It's pretty cool that you can use healing artes without a blastia."

"B-but how did you-" A howl tears through the air as the dragon and it's rider descend through the air. Yuri flicks his sword from his sheathe as the dragon howls again.

 _Get out of my way_

Yuri growls as an explosion of fire launches from the dragon that he cuts through with an arte of his own. The dragon stares down them and he hears Karol burst into the room.

 _Why do you defend? Can't you see the aer around her is poisonous?_

" _Leave_!" He shouts stepping onto the balcony ready to draw blood. Yuri looks at his hand and is shocked to find it's trembling. His head is hurting and he sees the dragon fly away as Estelle stands with a casting circle under her feet.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Estelle says and he nods.

Rita stands from the explosion and looks at the room that's been trashed. "Just when the conversation was getting interesting."

"That's enough talk about Estelle's healing artes for now." Yuri says and shuts out the pain. An episode? Yeah, that's it.

"Fine by me. I've pretty much figured it out, anyway. The only one mystery remains." Yuri nods and waves off as he leaves. He needs his own room and to hide out till he feels better. The owner hands him a room key and he locks himself inside. He feels hot again and clutches his head in pain only to let himself fall limp. A empty moan escapes his lip as his mind fades away much to his frustration. He's supposed to get answers! He can't have an episode no- 


	34. Chapter 34

**Felinis: I finally got to beat tales of Xillia for myself Friday! I have still yet to figure out how to do a snap pivot or mystic arte... I never figured out fatal strikes or mystic artes in Vesperia either**

The Krytian woman descended from the window into the room staring at the young man growling at her in shock. Truly, she had not expected this to be the reason Yuri Lowell had never shown up to her meeting. "Hello, Yuri."

His face is scrunched into a snarl that slowly relaxes once he sees her. "Do you recognize me?" Yuri doesn't answer instead lurking towards the Krytian with curiosity. "You really don't." She kneels in front of him and holds out a gentle hand. " _Come little brother, there Is no need to fear."_ He seems to perk at the words. " _Yes, come and let look at you."_

Yuri sits om front of her examining her features and scent. It comes out garbled and she almost doesn't recognize the word. " _Sister."_ Blood calls to blood even in half-breeds as the man has immediately pushed his face in front of hers. " _Sister!"_

She shushes him and looks over his face… He does look human enough and much like his father, but more feral. At a glance, you'd assume he was a common Krytian, but if Alexei was to be believed these additions were recent and that worried her. If his body was going to change it should be whole and at once not slow like these horns suggested. Red, just like Lowell… " _Where is your mind little brother?"_

Yuri merely tilts his head in confusion at the words. He looks to the door and stares mournfully at it. " _Out."_

 _Yuri, where is your mind?_

He winces backing away from her.

 _Where are your thoughts?_

He hisses at her bearing his teeth. The Krytian woman is old enough to recognize what this state of mind is and takes the base of his antennas and pulls at them. He cries and she growls back. " _Respect your elders."_ Yuri nods ducking his head low as she ponders why or how this has happened. He might as well be in a waking dream the way his mind is. "That girl…" She notes his claws and starts to think… " _Oh, you poor dear."_

Yuri just stares at the door whining. _"Out."_ She hugs him dearly and pet his hair.

" _Not now."_ She ponders what to do for him. A solution or a method for helping him must be out here somewhere. This changes things… Staying here is no longer an option and she must leave at once.

Yuri wakes up to the usual routine of horns and frustration. It's still raining as he heads to meet with everyone. Estelle had said she'd be setting out early so they all figured it be best to see her off. Estelle is the only one there when he arrives and he stands next to her awkwardly. Last night her secret was revealed despite them knowing and he know Estelle is in on his.

"Hey, how much do you know?"

She fiddles her hands together. "Not anything really. I have some guesses, but neither you nor Flynn would tell me. What do you know about me besides… that?"

"I just know the aer around you is always red… and that you have an odd scent."

She looks at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just that." Yuri shrugs as Estelle looks him over. "What is it?"

"Did you leave last night because of those?" Her hand brushes over the stubs as he jerks backwards. "Oh, don't worry! You can't see them… I found them when you were sick…"

Yuri isn't sure if he's mad or not, but it certainly puts a damper on things. Yuri can't have the whole world knowing he's a bigger freak than they already think. "You promise not to tell?"

"I won't! I swear on my life your secret is safe with me!" She says giving a knight's salute. "I may not look it, but I'm very good with secrets."

He chuckles. "No. I believe you." Karol and Repede come running to greet them and sometime later Rita joins. She's there's a stiffness in her walk and Yuri wouldn't be surprised if there was a little pain leftover from yesterday despite Estelle's constant healing. After a quick breakfast Estelle stands bitterly in front of the knight headquarters. "Well, take care on the way back to the capital." She nods morosely. "Do you have everything? Wouldn't want to have to come back later."

"If I forget anything, you'll bring it to me, won't you, Yuri?" She smiles.

"Hah, yeah right. Okay, let's go find Flynn. I'll take you that far.

"U-um, what are you all going to do after this?"

Yuri clutches his chin. "Hmm. Well we did lose track of the Blood Alliance...'

Karol puffs out his chest grinning. "That's easy, we can just go to Dahn...grest. Or not." His posture falters. "Man, if I go back there now, they'll all just laugh at me..."

"Dahngrest? That's the guild city, right?"

Karol nods. "Y-yeah. I thought we could find out about the Blood Alliance there..."

"What direction is it from here?"

He pulls out the map and thinks. "Well, it's to the west I guess, but..."

Yuri smiles. That's two birds with one stone. "Let's check it out, then. Might be helpful for anybody thinking of starting a guild, too."

"Huh? For starting a guild? Well let's go, then!" Karol cheers as they head inside the headquarters. Yuri smells about as they enter, but there's no trace of Flynn. They go about looking for him in the city, but it seems that he's not here.

"It doesn't seem like that Flynn character is around here." Rita notes.

Karol looks at Estelle hopefully. "Does that mean you're staying with us for now?"

"Well, I... Would that be all right?" Estelle pleads, but Yuri shakes his head.

"Karol, don't fill the princess's head with ideas."

"You cannot simply do as you wish. Your Highness must return to the capital." A voice calls from behind as the commandant and the Krytian woman approach. "Flynn has already set out to tend to other business." He claps his hand. "Now then. Rita Mordio, we would like you to investigate yesterday's blastia malfunction."

Rita rolls her eyes. "That's pointless. I looked at him this morning, but I couldn't figure anything out."

"No, we would ask that you go to the forest of Keiv Moc."

Karol thinks a moment and his eyes widen. "...Keiv Moc, huh? Oh yeah, the plants affected by the disaster here look just like the ones in that forest."

"We have reports of tree mutations and of monsters increasing in both number and aggressiveness. Messengers have gone to the capital, but much time will be wasted finding a gifted mage."

"I specialize in blastia. Plants are out of my league." Rita says crossing her arms.

"Consider their connection to the aer. I imagine that is within your league." Alexei says sternly.

Rita's face turns red as she struggles to say. "Besides...I... If Estelle is going back to the capital, I want to go with her."

"You are a researcher in an imperial blastia laboratory. You must undertake the tasks assigned to you." Rita huffs at his words.

"Um... Then there should be no problem if I accompany her to the forest, right?" Estelle blurts meekly.

Alexei narrows his eyes. "Princess, please, do not make suggestions that are simply out of the question."

"If this does have something to do with aer, then my healing artes would prove useful." Estelle reasons.

Yuri watches a glint form in Alexei's eye. "Yes, they would..."

"Please, Alexei! Let me do my part to help."

"Your Highness, I simply cannot allow you to go to such a dangerous forest."

Estelle goes quiet trying to think of a way to convince the commandant. "Well, what if..." Her eyes drift to Yuri's. "Yuri, would you come with us?"

"Me?" He blurts.

She nods and turns to Alexei. "If Yuri were to come you wouldn't be worried right?"

A grin spreads over his face and he dips his head. "Young man, please escort the Princess. I ask this of you only because you once sought to join the Imperial Knights."

It's forged and cruel. If he says no he'll let Estelle down, yes means he's playing somehow into Alexei's hand. "...Of all the underhanded... I didn't ask anybody to count on me. You're pushing me into this."

"It seems I can take that reply as indication of your agreement."

"But there's something I have to do as well. We go to the forest after Dahngrest."

Alexei nods. "Very well. It seems Flynn foresaw this outcome." Yuri's eyes widen. "He left this message for you: Take care of Her Highness."

The Krytian woman coughs. "Your excellency…"

"Hmm, that time already. If you'll excuse me." The woman is nervous as they walk away.

 _Find a Krytian in Dahngrest. They should be able to help you._

"I'm glad that Commandant Alexei turned out to be so reasonable." Karol chirps.

Rita nods as well. "Yeah, I thought he'd be more of a stubborn jerk myself."

"Had you met him before, Yuri?"

Yuri nods. "Yeah, I knew him… He stood up for me when I was recruiting and they wanted to toss me out for being a halfer."

Karol's eyes light up. "He sounds cool!" More like a creep.

"He can be very formal at times. But in a way, he's something of a symbol for the Knights. Many who are in the Knights now were inspired to join by Alexei's example." Estelle recites and Karol seems thoroughly impressed. It still didn't change the fact that the man seemed to only let him in because whoever his father was. Yuri wouldn't be surprised to learn about more dark motives and agendas. As they were at the edge of town Estelle's eyes light up and she runs to hug the back of an elderly knight. "Master!"

"Princess… what are you doing in a place like this?"

Estelle let's go and laugh's awkwardly. "…There's something I have to talk to Flynn about, so…"

The man crosses his arms sternly though still amused. "I heard about you slipping out of the castle."

Estelle stutters for an answer, but is interrupted as Karol raises a hand. "Who's this guy?"

"I apologize for not having introduced myself sooner. My name is Drake Dropwart." He's a refined man and someone who calls for respect.

"He was the previous emperor's swordmaster, and is also my teacher." She smiles eagerly.

Yuri's mind drifts to Finnath's old stories and a flash of recognition hits. "Ah… the knightly patriot, Drake."

Karol tilts his head in confusion and Yuri doesn't blame him. It's not something a guild boy would actively know about. "Master Drake has served the empire with his sweat and tears for decades."

"In the Imperial Knights, Drake Dropwart is thought of as a model for all knights to follow." Flynn used to ask for stories about Drake all the time. It was something they loved to hear from Norien and Finnath before bed.

Estelle nods proudly. "He's now an advisor to the Imperial Knights, you know."

"Wow! Really?" Karol says looking at the man with newfound respect.

Drake chuckles with some embarrassment. "I'm really an advisor in name only. These days I'm pretty much retired. My only real duty of late is teaching the Princess swordsmanship."

"But didn't you come here with the Commandant as an advisor?" Estelle asks.

"Yes… I've heard everything that's happened so far." Estelle looks nervous like she might get scolded by Drake, but he only asks. "How was it, setting into the outside world for the first time?"

Estelle seems surprised by his question, but recomposes herself in an instant. "Well, we've had a lot of bad things happen to us, but all of it's been a fantastic experience."

He strokes his beard. "A fantastic experience… I see."

Estelle twiddles her thumbs nervously. "Is something wrong?" Before Drake can answer Leblanc comes running telling him that his presence is demanded. He leaves telling Estelle to stay out of trouble that Estelle eagerly agrees to. Yuri recognizes that eagerness and wonders just what Drake is to her.

"You must really respect your teacher." Yuri smiles and Estelle blushes. "Were you worried about him being mad?"

"Well… I… I really don't like disappointing him." Yuri understands, because he was the same way with Norien. "Yuri, I want to go back to Caer Bocram and look for clues."

"So do I." He looks to the others knowing that it's a detour. "What about you guys?"

Rita shrugs. "I'm not against it. From the looks of it that was a research lab anyway so we might find something." It is a far out of the way detour made shorter by hitching a ride on the back of a wagon. They look around at the books and papers that Rita is disappointed by. "These are rudimentary blastia formulas and theories. Absolutely nothing noteworthy…"

"But, then why did it look like they were working on something with that monster?" Karol says leafing over the words. "Maybe they were just developing new combat artes?"

Estelle tosses a book aside in frustration. "Locking up a monster that powerful just for some spells seems a bit much. There has to be another reason."

Yuri looks at a paper and how random tangents seem to appear in the margins. "Maybe it's coded?"

"If that's the case we're never going to get anywhere with this." Rita yells tossing the book near Repede who looks over it carefully. "Ugh! This pointless!"

Yuri sighs. "Then, we should move on. There's no point sticking around." As they leave they hear someone outside and they freeze. Yuri peeks over and seeks the bone white hair and red clothes. "Hey, Estelle isn't that the weird guy from Deidon Hold?"

"I think it is."

They walk over slowly and here him mutter the ends of a sentence. "Traces left behind by the flow of aer…" He looks at the plants at the edge of the lake twisted larger by aer density. "But, where is it flowing…?"

"That monster here might have something to do with it." Yuri says and the man turns to look at him. His eyes are blood red and his skin is pale.

He seems surprised to see Yuri and then notes his words. "Monster?"

"Yeah, that big, rough, spiky, huuuuuuuge monster." Karol gestures the large size of the creature.

"So… He was here after all…" His eyes burn at Yuri's skin. "And now you're here…"

Estelle tilts her head. "He? You mean the monster?"

He scoffs. "Monster…" He walks forward bitterly. "It matters not what humans call them, but… Such a name does them disservice. You should know that." Yuri walks after him quickly, but the man has disappeared and Yuri is more than confused. Was the man looking at him, because he knew Yuri or because he was a Krytian? There's no way to know and that's what's frustrating!


	35. Chapter 35

**Felinis: Ever notice that once Flynn goes from being the princess in another castle to stalking you from afar the moment he's introduced? I'm just saying...**

It's almost a week till they reach Dahngrest. The town is large and tall in the distance as they stand on the bridge leading in. Yuri let's out a whistle as they head inside Karol marching proud. "This is Dahngrest, my hometown."

Along the way they had wandered through a few small guild towns, but none were this big. "Looks like a pretty lively place."

"Well, it's the second largest city after the imperial capital. It's run entirely by the guilds." Karol cheers as he gestures to the people moving about.

"I'd thought it would be more dark and dank, you know? Like a den of villains."

Karol puffs his chest in annoyance. "That's just a prejudice people have about the guilds. I don't go labeling you for being different!"

"I'm sure the bad reputation of the Blood Alliance is to blame for that." Estelle reasons calming him down.

"Yeah. Jeez, Yuri. You make it sound like I'm a villain."

Rita snorts and jeers a thumb at Yuri. "If you're a villain, what does that make him?"

"Point taken." Yuri says and finds that oddly enough nobody is giving him a passing look. "So, how should we go about tracking down Barbos?"

"The best way is probably to stop by the Union and check there." Karol says placing his hands behind his head as they stroll through.

Estelle stops a moment and notes a man strolling with a cart. "Mutton! Fresh mutton!"

"The Union. A guild collective run by the five so-called master guilds. ...Right?" Estelle asks staring at the mutton man. Yuri is just as confused as her as to why this man is selling mutton on the road leading in and out of town.

"Yeah. The Union also serves as the city's government."

"But, how is this gonna work? Isn't Barbos' Blood Alliance one of the five master guilds?" Rita stops and also looks over at the mutton man.

"Which means if we lay a hand on him, we'll be picking a fight with the Union as well." Yuri scowls. Great, another corrupt government official.

"...We won't know the answer to that until we ask the Don." Seriously, what is with this mutton guy?

"The Don is the boss of the Union, isn't he?"

Karol nods. "Yep. Don Whitehorse, leader of Altosk, the most powerful of the five master guilds."

"All right, let's go see what the Don has to say then. You know the way, right Karol?" Yuri says slapping him on the back as they finally cross the bridge.

Karol runs in front of them blocking their way. "Hey wait, he's not the kind of person you can just meet... I don't really know if-"

Estelle looks at him with big puppy eyes. "Please?"

Karol sighs in defeat. "...Union headquarters is in the north part of town." It's a crowded city with color and character totally different from Zaphias. The buildings in the capital always blended into each other, but here they all seem different sizes and shape. The streets are full of vendors and people milling about living life. Very few people seem to bat an eye on the fact he's a Krytian and it's pleasant change of pace. Karol is leading them hesitantly leading them through the streets towards the Union Headquarters.

Rita smacks his shoulder making Karol bolt upright. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Karol looks back and forth nervously. "What? Uh, n-nothing."

"Hmm? Well, well, if it ain't little Karol!" A deep bass bellows as a large man walks up to the boy who turns his eyes down.

"What the hell are you thinking, coming back here?" Another lankier man says tapping his sword on his shoulder.

The man pushes him and Karol's balance falters a little. "H-hey! Wh-what's with you?"

"Yeah, I don't see Nan. She already ditch you?" The lanky one says as they both laugh.

Karol shakes his head and clenches his fist. "N-no way! She wouldn't stop nagging so I took off!" This would explain why Karol wasn't too eager to go to Dahngrest. These guys are a bunch of pathetic assholes. Any adult that thinks they should pick on a little kid needs to grow up and gets some balls.

"So are you the latest guild to take him in? You could do a lot better than that loser!" Fatso jeers. "All this kid can brag about is the number of guilds he's joined! Oh, right, that's a bad thing." The laugh again as if it's the funniest joke in the world and Yuri wants to slug them. It's not worth it though wasting his fists on them.

Yuri smirks and takes the face of fatso in his hands. "Are these your friends, Karol? You could do a lot better than these losers." He says turning away tossing his hair.

"Wh-what did you say, you fucking long eared cunt?" Fasto yells throwing a fist and Yuri that he easily ducks away from.

Estelle gasps and turns her head in disgust. "Such undignified men!"

Lanky holds out his sword furiously. "Shut up!"

"You sure have a way of saying things. I mean, you're right, but-" Rita starts to insult, but stops as she hears a bell ring out through the town and the ground starts to shake. "What's that sound?"

The men have run off frustrated as Karol's eyes go wide. "The alarm... Monsters are here."

"Monsters? ...Wait, is this shaking the monsters' footsteps...?" Estelle looks at the guildsman grabbing weapons and gathering to the edge of town.

"If so, they've brought quite an army."

Karol seems perfectly calm despite it all and waves a finger knowingly. "Yeah, but don't worry. Even if there have been a lot of monsters around here lately our barrier here is strong, and it's never been broken before. And the guilds take care of the monsters outside the barrier." The crackling of thunder echoes above and they look in horror as the barrier breaks apart and vanishes. "...Huh? Oh crap!"

"The barrier...disappeared...?" Estelle gasps.

"What the hell is going on? The monsters are going to get inside!" Rita says in horror.

"Damn it, why do things like this always happen to me, no matter where I go?" Did Yuri bathe in blood of black cats or something? What the hell is with his luck?

Rita crosses her arms and shakes her head. "You gotta be cursed."

"Probably." They run to the fray of monsters and panicked citizens. A giant insect dives between them and they duck away in surprise. "This is crazy. Where are all these monsters coming from?"

Karol swings his hammer at an incoming basilisk that runs up to attack them. "Something isn't right!"

Estelle nods holding her sword at the ready. "Doesn't something seem different about the monsters as well?" They seem larger and more aggressive than normal. Yuri remembers bumping into some of these on the road, but they were never this big or aggressive.

Yuri flips over an incoming rhinosuss and stabs his sword through the eye and backflips to send a beam of blue energy at a basilisk to his left. He throws a powerful fist into another basilisk's face followed with a swift kick as Karol smashes its head into red paste. They share a quick smile and quickly duck away from launching fireballs.

"Rita, I know fire is your thing, but can please not aim at us." Karol yells waving his hammer.

This time stones launch from the ground behind them impaling a basilisk. "Shut up! You try aiming five fireballs at once." She smacks a monster with her book muttering another spell as Estelle does her best to parry off a crab man. The spell releases and Estelle twirls out the way of a fireballs and takes advantage of the crab man's staggered state to ram her blade between its plates. Their relief is short lived as a beetle dives from above again knocking them to the ground. The girls roll away as Repede jumps on its back driving his blade in the skull and leaping after a skunkie. "Damn, there's no end to them." Rita wipes the sweat from her brow catching her breath. "It's just one right after the other!"

Estelle stops attacking when she sees a man fallen in the street with a gash in his chest and starts casting healing artes. This needs to be stopped soon or a lot of innocent civilians could die! Yuri sees another person being divebombed and launches and arte as he goes back to slashing the crab man in front of him.

"Th-thank you so much." The woman calls and Yuri parries a claw.

"Forget it! Run!" He yells and letting another arte attempting to run off two charging rhinosuss heading towards fleeing towns people. Damn! He's not gonna make it! Yuri fears he's about to see them run through when a large figure jumps down cutting down four monsters with one swing.

Standing tall is a gruff man wit with gray hair and red tattoos on his face slashing down monsters easily. "Come on ya filthy maggots, I'll take the lot of ya! Come see how it feels ta get beat down by an old man!" The man cheers as the men rally behind him.

"That old guy is really going after them. Who the hell is he?" Yuri says catching his breath.

Karol's eyes glint eagerly. "It's the Don! That's Don Whitehorse!"

"So that's him, huh?" Yuri says as the rallied townspeople attack the monsters crying out the Don's name. The man is leading them with a victorious roar as they start to drove the monsters back. It's then that Yuri's eyes go wide as he catches sight of a familiar figure. What the hell are Flynn and his brigade doing here?

"We've come to help subdue the monsters!" Flynn says running up to the Don who points a sword to his face.

"Hold yer horses, knight-boy! We couldn't live with ourselves if we let the Knights do our dirty work. Now get the hell outta here!"

Flynn stands firm clutching the hilt of his sword. "Is this really the time for that?"

The Don spits on the blonde's cheek with a grin. "Each and every one of these people left the empire of their own free will and joined a guild! There ain't a soul in this town so spineless they'd go runnin' ta you guys fer help." Flynn starts to protest logic, but the Don shuts him up by pressing the swords tip closer to his face. "These're the rules of the life we've chosen. It's up to us to make sure those rules don't get broken." Holding to their beliefs no matter what's at stake... So that's what a real guild is like. It's both different, yet similar to Knights. It's what they should be if the empire was built on morals and creeds rather than money and control.

"Hey, you there! Lead the way." Rita says pushing Karol.

"I have a name you know! Wh-where are we going, anyway?" He protests.

"We're going to repair the barrier blastia. If we don't, the city will be overrun with monsters!" Estelle as she stares at the chaos.

Yuri's about to jump back into fray only to have Rita yank him back. "You're coming, too! Worry about your boyfriend later."

"I feel like this is something I should have corrected five towns back, but he's not my boyfriend." Yuri says following after.

"I don't care."

Karol guides them through alleys away from the chaos towards the western part of town. "The barrier failed right as the monsters appeared? What the hell is going on in this city?"

"I've lived in Dahngrest my whole life, but I've never seen anything like this."

Rita sighs. "So why the hell do we have such terrible timing?"

"How should I know?" Karol complains and Yuri watches everyone's eyes drift to him. Oh sure, blame the Krytian. Talk about profiling.

"What? You don't really think I'm cursed, do you?" Yuri says and they turn their heads… Well, that's a vote of confidence.

They arrive at the blastia to the horror of two men lying dead on the ground. "...We're too late. This is so horrible."

Rita grimaces but pushes through them. "Outta the way!" She looks at the blastia and opens up the keyboard. "Hmm, I might be able to do something with this."

The groups eyes widen as they see red eyes come up and try to hurt Rita with their blades. Estelle and Repede dash to fend off the attackers. "Rita, watch out! Behind you!"

They're a little late as the man grabs Rita into a headlock holding a blade to her. "We won't let you fix the barrier."

Rita kick her captor in groin and slip out throwing a spell out. "What the hell! It's just one thing after another! I'm sick of this!" Estelle bashes the currently stunned one with the blunt end of the sword while Repede casts an arte on the others knocking them down. It doesn't seem like these guys were skilled fighters at all.

"Looks like we have those guys to thank for the barrier blastia failing on us." Yuri says kicking one with edge of his foot.

"But why?" Estelle mutters looking sadly at the dead guards.

The sound of footsteps approaching comes to a halt as Yuri sees Flynn and a handful of his men run up. Flynn's eyes don't seem surprised to see them as he smiles. "Looks like you've got your hands full over here."

Yuri jumps the railing and down to the ground. "So, the Don's little lecture didn't stick?"

"I'm just doing what I can to help. How's the repair of the barrier blastia going?"

"That'll depend on our genius mage, here." Yuri says throwing a thumb Rita's way. "The barrier disappeared when the monsters attacked. It can't be a coincidence that they happened at the same time, can it?"

"Probably not."

"So does your appearance here mean this is tied up with all of the empire's problems?"

"I don't know. That's why I came here to check things out." Flynn says and relief hits all their faces when the barrier flickers back into the sky. He turns around calling to his troops. "All right, time to clean up the monsters outside the barrier! The guilds won't be able to complain if we fight monsters outside the city."

"We'll leave the monsters to Flynn. Let's go to the Union and ask about Barbos." Yuri states as Flynn leaves.

Estelle smiles as she glances up at him. "You really trust Flynn, don't you?"

"Only because there's no one else I can trust. That's how I look at it." It's always been that way. Yuri never needed anyone else to like him once he had Flynn and Norien. He couldn't imagine not trusting Flynn since Yuri is sure he'd be dead ten times over without him.

He's a little surprised to see Estelle rub her eyes and shake her head. "Yuri, I don't get you sometimes."

"What! What I say?" He looks at Karol who also shooting him a look. "Can someone please tell me what I did wrong?"

"Yuri, you're unbelievable." Karol sighs leading them back the way towards the Union Headquarters. When they reach the door the robed man at the door looks at them idly. "Hmm? Who are you all?"

"We need to talk to the Don about something. Help us out, could you?" Yuri grins.

"It's a matter that concerns the five master guilds." Karol pleads.

The man looks them over raising a brow. "I haven't seen you around here recently. What guild do you belong to?"

"Er, we don't belong to a guild, exactly." Yuri says rubbing the back of his head.

The man takes in a long breath before finally speaking again. "...Unfortunately, the Don has left town in pursuit of the monsters."

"He went after the monsters?" Karol exclaims and the gateman nods.

"Yes, he plans on taking out the monster nests in one fell swoop."

"I see..." Well, that complicates things. "Thanks for the information."

The gateman smiles. "No worries."

Karol clenches his fist in light frustration. "...If I went and helped them, I could prove myself to the Don..."

"Oh, well. Shall we go look for information in town?" Yuri says looking about the streets.

"...What? We're not going to help the Don?" Karol shouts.

Yuri idly sets a hand on his hip looking down at the boy. "So you know where the monster nests are, then?"

Karol sags with defeat. "Oh, good point..."

Rita crosses her arms in annoyance. "Since it seems like you won't be making progress anytime soon, I'm going to go check out Keiv Moc."

"How selfish!" Karol shouts.

"I just want to get it out of the way as soon as possible."

Karol pouts looking at Estelle. "Then does that mean Estelle's going along with you?"

"Yes. I told Alexei I was going to go, after all..." She nods and smiles enthusiastically. "Don't worry. We'll be fine between the two of us."

"Sorry, 'fraid not. If you got hurt or anything, Flynn would hunt me down and kill me." Yuri interjects. Besides, protecting his best friend's girlfriend seems the least he can do while Flynn runs around.

"You're going to go, Yuri?" Karol whines.

"Well, we don't really have any good leads around town that we're following, anyway."

"Then it's decided! Let's go to the forest of Keiv Moc." Estelle cheers, but Yuri grabs her hand.

"Not so fast. It's pretty late right now." Yuri says pointing at the setting sun and Estelle blushes. "Let's stop for the night. I'm pretty hungry what about you, Repede?" The dog agrees vigorously.

Karol's face light's up. "I know just the place! Come on!" As they're heading down the road Karol turns to them with raised brows. "Come to think of it, why is Flynn in Dahngrest? The empire and the Union have never gotten along, so Knights don't show up here often."

"I doubt they're here to see the sights, either. It's gotta be tied up in one of their duties."

Estelle cups her hands worriedly under her chin. "Do you think Flynn's all right? Those guild people were being really mean to him."

Yuri smirks and gives her a little nudge. "Flynn's no delicate little flower. He can take some heat." There's a lot of doubt in her eyes and he proudly places his hands on his hips. "Don't forget. Before he was a knight he had to make it on the streets of the Lower Quarter." Hell, Flynn was a right bastard slum lord just like him.

Karol cheerfully opens the door to a tavern full of happy people milling about. "Welcome to Sagittarius the bar owned by the Don himself."

Estelle smiles at the lively atmosphere and band of fiddlers string a fine tune in the corner. "Dahngrest has a very different atmosphere from the capital, doesn't it?" Rita pulls out a chair for the princess and plops herself down in the one next to it. "The city seems so energetic. Everyone here is so full of life!"

Karol grins widely at the praise. 'Of course! It's the largest guild city. Everyone lives according to their own principles. Do you like Dahngrest Estelle?"

"Yes. I think it's lovely."

The boy turns eagerly towards him. "What about you, Yuri?"

Yuri sets himself in the seat and lazily tilts it backwards. "Mm? I think it'd be a really great city if the barrier wasn't crapping out."

"Yuri, will you please let that go?"

Yuri holds up his hands in surrender. "I'm kidding. The city's not bad at all. It even feels kind of like the Lower Quarter." Repede demands for food and Yuri chuckles. "All right. All right. I'm gonna go order us some food." Yuri is going to admit that it's a treat having no one really batting an eye at him. At the bar, he sees that there is a Krytian woman with navy hair and green antennas serving guildsman pitchers of beer. The men are laughing with her as she leans over exposing cleavage in a sleeveless purple top. She stops when she sees him straightening up.

" _Greeting_." She says recomposing herself from her previous state. Her head is strangely bowed to him as she smiles with a giddy nervousness. " _How can I serve you?"_ Yuri hears the other patrons whispering about her strange behavior.

" _Um, I'm just here to order food. No need to be formal on my behalf."_ She shakes her head adamantly and Yuri just runs a hand over his hair. Things just get weirder and weirder. " _Look… I just want five seafood pastas and Amago tea._ " The Krytian woman nods her still bowing. " _You can stop bowing. I'd like it if you looked at me since it's less awkward."_

Nervously, the Krytian raises herself still averting her gaze. _"Thank you... I will be sure to serve to the best of my ability."_

 _"_ _Thanks…. Um, is there any place where more Krytians are?"_

Her eyes widen. _"There aren't many, but there is a place we gather. The bar called the Gold Lily. Would you like me to call a meeting?"_

"No, it's ok." He waves goodbye frankly a little creeped out by her. Either way he can meet someone and talk to them about his problems. Yuri sits down with others laughing as they enjoy a hot meal together and light conversation. As they head to an inn for the night Yuri isn't surprised to see Flynn walking the streets. "Hey!"

The blonde waves at him. "Good to see you."

"Work done for the day?"

"Yes, but it looks like the inns aren't having any knights. So we're going to have to camp out." Yuri tells everyone that they should just head in and let the adults have fun. "Can I ask what's got you smiling like that?"

"I'm going to get some answers. There's a bar full of Krytians that might be able tell me about who I am." Yuri beams pulling him along asking locals about the bar. The Dahngrest locals still don't seem to care much about Yuri, but they glare at Flynn the whole time. "Not gonna lie, I'm enjoying you being the freak of nature nobody likes for a change. It's refreshing."

Flynn glares at him. "Yuri…"

"You're trying to argue, but we both know better."

There's a sigh. "Yes, you're right." And, that's what ultimately makes it worse. Flynn awkwardly smiles as they make their way to the bar. "What will you do once you get your answer?"

"I don't know…" Yuri's never thought he'd get answers so to be close seems like a dream. The bar sits in the middle of the streets neither grand or shabby with a green door. Yuri's not sure why he's so nervous, but maybe it's because the idea knowing has his heart on edge. He takes moment to compose himself before Flynn just opens the door and walks in by himself as Yuri runs behind.

The bar is practically empty of both patrons and decorations. A Krytian barman stands cleaning a glass as and another two Krytian woman sitting in front of him. They stop as they see Yuri and dip their heads like the barmaid at Sagittarius.

" _Greetings."_

Yuri waves. "Hey."

The barman smiles slowly lifting his head. "It is an honor to meet you."

Yuri blinks because those are the kind of words he never thinks he'd hear. "…Right…"

The Krytian woman with short dark indigo hair speaks softly. " _What brings you here?"_

The other one with long black hair tied into a high bun. " _We're happy to do what we can for you._ " Yuri struggles to find the words to say. How does he go about asking this? As he swims in his thoughts the black haired one sets a hand on his arm. " _It's all right. Just start from the beginning."_ Hesitantly, Yuri introduces him and Flynn as they sit down at a table and the door is locked. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Yuri Lowell. What would you like to know?"

 **Felinis: DUN DUN DUN! In case your wondering I did use the actual menu from Sagittarius...**


	36. Chapter 36

**Felinis: Oh boy here I go writing again**

Yuri idly brushes his hair back as he looks to the Krytians. "I...I was wondering if you could tell me what I am and stuff."

The short-haired girl tilts her head slightly and her green eyes start to widen. "You don't know...?"

Yuri feels ashamed at their stares and scratching the table in hopes it'll give him some comfort. "Yuri, and I both grew up in Zaphias." Flynn states firmly. "We've never met any other Krytians prior to this."

"You really don't know anything." The barman gaps a little. Yuri tries his best to explain what he knows about himself. He tells them of the horns and his episodes. They listen to him and nod absorbing his words. "It's strange…" The man rubs the stubs of his horns looking at his eyes for anything unusual. "You give off the essence of an Entelexeia, yet you're practically human."

"Entelexeia? You mean that Krytian sub-race thing?" The group chuckles and Yuri raises a brow with Flynn.

"That's not quite it." The black-haired Krytian chuckles. "It's more the other way around." So, Krytians are a minority of a minority...? What? "We're the decedents of Entelexeia, but we hardly have a claim to the race anymore. Krytian these days are closer to humans than anything."

The short-haired girl sips slowly from a glass of scotch. "It's a shame. Even if we want to we can't be anything like them…"

"What are they like?" Flynn says and the Krytians drift their faces to the blonde who they've mostly ignored. "The Entelexeia. Do they have horns or hear blastia?"

"Some have horns from what I've been told, but I'm not sure about the blastia." The barman says poring them a drink. "But, I guess you're really asking if they look like monsters?" They both nod. "They do… but you're not like that for some reason."

"Maybe it's because you aren't a real one?"

"Yes, while he does feel like an Entelexeia it's clear he's not much different than your average Krytian."

"It's quite sad. He clearly has the blood, but it's muddled."

"I wish I knew more about them so that we could understand just what he is. It might explain the horns if I did."

All the words that Merlwe had scorned drift in and Yuri bitterly sips his drink. It's more than ironic. Hanna was a human and Lowell an Entelexeia... "In the end, I'm still a dirty halfer." He laughs hollowly and smiles. "Ever heard of an Entelexeia named Lowell?"

They pause and start whispering between each other. Flynn puts a soft hand on his in a form of reassurance. The barman narrows his eyes at him. "Lowell… Lowell is the name of the one who helped to spark the great war. He's a traitor to many and because of him…" The barman clenches his fist. "Because of him… the empire chose to hunt Krytians for sport."

"They say he destroyed his own brothers for his own volition." The short haired one spits. "He was terrible. My mother says that Lowell is the reason we had to flee from our old hometown."

"I see." Yuri hangs his head a little. Way to fuck up dad. "What about Hanna Quinn? That name ring any bells?" They all shake their heads and say no.

"I think you should meet the Duce." The black-haired one say.

Flynn seems surprised at the words. "You mean the leader of Palestralle in Nordopolica?"

"Yes! She can tell you all about these matters much more than us."

Flynn crosses his arms and narrows his brow. "That's a long trip."

"What about Myorzo?" Yuri asks softly.

The black-haired one seems amused. "That's a wise tell parents say to get children to behave. It's silly superstition!"

"No it's not!" The short-haired girl protest. " It's real. I know it! One day I will go there and live away from these awful humans."

"Cali, you know that's delusional. Myorzo is lost to us who were left behind." The barman speaks in a comforting tone as places a hand on Cali's shoulder. "It's better to think of it as wise tale."

"What happened to Myorzo?"

"It ascended leaving the Krytians away from the city stranded here. No offense to your friend, but humans and us don't get along well." The barman says somewhat bitterly. "They say that was Lowell's doing too. It's a dream of the Krytia left behind to return to Myorzo one day."

"Why don't you?"

"You'd need to fly for that."

"Thank you for everything." Yuri says getting up not quite happy or satisfied with everything.

The group bows. "No, it was an honor meeting you. _We pray you find success."_

The streets are empty for the most part and Yuri takes in a deep breath. "Entelexeia… that's what I am." He holds arms out wide and gives a lopsided grin. "And looks like my Dad was a giant criminal!"

Flynn knows the look in Yuri's eyes well. It's the sad smile of disappointment and cold acceptance that Yuri wears when he hears someone bash him for being himself. Yuri rests his sheath on his shoulders and walks down the street with a sad gate. Flynn knows that Yuri must have hoped for more. Or at least something happy, but all he's gotten is that his father was terrible and that he really is a monster.

"I think I've seen them. At Caer Bocram they had one trapped under the lake and the dragon that spearman was riding. Both felt familiar."

"How so?"

Yuri ponders a bit slowing his pace. "I guess… It's my chest hurt, but there was no pain. And a part of me felt a need to respect them..." His voice trails as he looks at his clawed hands. "Like- like- they were Norien or Olive."

"Will you go find them?"

"Ehh, the one in Caer Bocram didn't leave on friendly terms. So I need to find the dragon rider, but I doubt it'll be easy."

Flynn sees the foul mood that's under the surface as they walk. "Want to get some ice-cream?"

"Only if you're paying."

"You know they're going to charge me times more!" Flynn exclaims and his friend just grins.

"I know." Yuri leans over and pinches his cheek as Flynn bats him off. "That's what makes it worth it."

Flynn rolls his eyes playfully as they try to hunt down some ice-cream. "So, Nordopolica huh? That's cross continent."

"That's gonna be a pain in the ass. But, that person might give me some answers beyond being an Etnelewhatever." Yuri says as he searches with for anywhere they can grab a frozen treat. It's late enough that with everything that's happened finding anything open is a challenge, but they do manage to get their hands on some eventually. "It's a good thing I never mentioned being his son. I think they might have gotten pissed."

Flynn tries to look at things through Yuri's logic and things the best way to get Yuri to be honest with himself is to rebut his denial. "It's not like you ever met him so why should you care?"

"Well, that's harsh coming from you." Yuri says taking a long lick.

"You were thinking it."

Yuri stays quiet a second, because he was. "So what? It doesn't matter anyway…" He sighs. "I guess, I did want to finally hear some good news about him. Every time I learn something it always comes down to him being a war criminal or a traitor... It just makes me wonder."

"But, it's kind of cool." Flynn grins slapping him on the back. "You're half ancient monster. That has to count for something."

He rolls his eyes. "Oh yes. I can enjoy the thrill of running for my life when the townsfolk come after me with pointed sticks."

"Yuri-"

"Right, right, they're called spears. I know." It's Flynn's turn to be annoyed. "You need to learn to laugh more before that pretty face of yours gets all wrinkled."

"Well, at least I didn't develop bald spots when I was ten."

"These don't count!"

"Yes, they do. If they didn't you wouldn't be so sensitive."

"I'm not sensitive!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!" Yuri smacks Flynn in the face with his ice-cream cone and sticks his tongue out.

"You're such a brat!" Flynn wipes the ice-cream off his face and smacks Yuri with his cone on the head.

Yuri snorts ironically and pulls Flynn into headlock. "Oh, so I'm a brat!"

Flynn pulls himself out with enough ease and lightly yanks his antenna. "Yeah, you are!"

"Fuck, you Flynn!" Yuri says playfully kicking him. "I am ten times more mature then you."

Flynn laughs grabbing his foot and lightly tapping Yuri on the head while Yuri nips his hand. "I'll believe that when I no longer have to keep track of how often you bite me."

"What are we up to now?"

"Twenty-nine. You bit the shit out of my hand when you grew those antennas." Flynn says as they just stop with a smile. "I should get back. My brigade will be wondering where I am by now." Yuri's face seems to fall unconsciously with an 'oh'. "Perhaps I'll see you around."

"That be cool…" Yuri mutters not seeming to focus on anything. "Don't worry. I'm just thinking."

Flynn waves goodbye as he leaves and Yuri stands in the street by himself pondering. Yuri keeps his head low since it's a new moon tonight as he walks back to the inn. He's almost hoping for an episode, because it would distract from the thoughts lurking in his head. Yuri's heard it all growing up.

Cursed

Damned

Abomination

Bastard

Unwanted

Disgusting

Demon

Hell spawn

Halfer

Diseased

It's almost hilarious how the one that always seemed one of the nicer insults ends up having a ring of truth. A monster… He's like them and he hates that! Yuri could have lived with just being a weird Krytian, but when he looks at his hands… The claws are so much thicker than they were as kid. His teeth are sharper and he knows he's still changing. He feels it crawling under his skin and the way those horns get thicker. "I want to stay human."

He's hungry again and he's not sure why or what for. It's been there since he grew antennas and he's not sure why. It's sitting there in his stomach driving him crazy as the hunger noshes away. When he gets back to the room at the inn he's almost too frustrated to sleep. He pulls his hair down brushing the tangles and winding himself down. He looks at the antennas and ventures touching them again. It doesn't hurt as much before to his surprise. He rubs them idly and it calms his nerves a little reminding him of when Norien would brush his hair. He tries to think of what Flynn's mother would say to cheer him up. Probably, she'd tell him that he's still the same as he's always been and that Yuri just smile and sass anyone who'd try to pick on him. It makes him smile as he lays on his pillow and drifts to sleep.

 **Felinis: I'd like to think that the reason why Yuri and Flynn are such sassy gentleman is that Norien was all about that courtly southern aggression.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Felinis: Off to Keiv Moc!**

Estelle admits that the best part of this journey was having a female friend for the first time in her life. Nannies and maids paid to like her never counted. She never had any one to talk to beside Ioder or eventually Flynn. She wakes Rita up with a hard shake and a smile. "Morning Rita!"

The mage stirs with a groan. "Estelle… it's too early!" Rita pulls the pillow back over head in attempt to go back to sleep so Estelle shakes her "No! I want to sleep!"

"But, Rita, we have to go to Keiv Moc!" Estelle pouts shyly twiddling her fingers. "And… there's a bakery nearby I want go to."

Rita lazily opens one eye. "Can we get coffee?"

"Of course!"

The mage sits up with a sigh. "All right, fine." Rita's rough around the edges and a bit cold, but she's truly a kind person. Whenever Estelle starts a conversation Rita is never afraid to turn away and say she doesn't care, but she'll listen and respond. They walk down the early morning streets Estelle waving and smiling to the people walking by. It's wonderful to see the different lives people live outside of the empire.

The bakery is cute with various cat figurines here and there with cute smiles. A young woman moves about her products with ferocity. "Welcome! Everything's fresh from the oven!"

Estelle runs over with a smile. "Rita! Look! Cream horns!"

"And those are?"

"They're like croissants stuffed with whipped cream. They're absolutely delicious." Estelle remembers tea parties with her mother enjoying the taste of cream horns and smiles. "I want these please!"

The owner smiles pulling some out. "This is a surprised. Almost nobody knows what these are nowadays."

"I'll have some too." Rita says and the woman pulls out another two cream horns. Rita notes the coffee machine off to the side. "And some coffee." As they leave Rita takes a bite. "Pretty good."

Estelle nods. "They're one of my favorites." She eagerly takes a bite and stops. It isn't the same as the ones from home. The texture is flakier and the cream is richer... She knows it's silly to expect them to taste the same but she always found these something full of good memories. Ever since starting this journey Estelle has seen and experienced things are so foreign from her old experiences so now that something familiar drifted in she isn't sure what to think. Estelle bites again and it's delicious, but it's not the same.

"What's with you?"

Estelle realizes her face has been set into a hard frown and she perks herself up quickly. "It's nothing!... Rita what if you had something you loved dearly like a book and you'd read it hundreds of times and you found another copy of the same book… How would it make you feel?"

"A cream horn is a cream horn so it doesn't matter where it came from. Just enjoy it." Rita shrugs. "But, I guess… I wouldn't like it as much. It's not my copy, but it's the same book so I can still enjoy it."

"Thank you, Rita."

The mage's face is dusted pink as she sips her coffee. "Whatever." It is silly to not enjoy something so delicious. Estelle points out some cute clothes in the window and Rita rolls her eyes as they walk back. It's hard to talk about girly things so Estelle brings up books with her and the mage starts an almost one-sided conversation on the theory of constructing cores. "We've found that cores in blastia are extremely dense structures which is why they're so hard to fracture. The problem with synthetic cores in development is that they're practically hollow so the cores don't conduct properly. Plus, they'll shatter like cheap crystal."

"Interesting. Why do you think that happens?"

"They can't create enough energy and pressure most likely." The conversation continues on until they finally make it back to the smiles of their other companions. Yuri seems a bit estranged when they leave. There's no mention of Flynn or of what the two got up to last night. His mind seems heavy and she pulls a little to the side.

"What is it princess?"

"Did something happen?" Estelle sees how much he's trying to keep himself distant. She catches it just barely and stops him with a pull on the arm. "Yuri… your eyes!"

A dark look sits on his face as his eyes narrow. "What about them?"

She hesitates to say the words with how desperate he seems. "…Were they always silver?" Yuri peeks his sword out his sheath and looks at his reflection. "Yuri?" The man turns away and ignores her for hours till they make break for lunch. "It's not too noticeable." Estelle says nibbling into a rice-ball she made.

"That's not the point." Yuri sighs setting his food aside on a rock.

"Does it have to do with your 'moments'?" A fear shakes through his frame so subtly that Estelle feels she might have missed it. "Is that why you went with Flynn?"

"No. I haven't had any problems for a while now." Yuri say clenching his fingers into the earth. "Why, dammit?" She smiles and holds his hand for comfort. The man let's out small huff and smiles. "Thank, but I'm fine. I'm a big boy! I can tie my own shoes and everything." Estelle will admit, Yuri is ungodly charming without trying. It's easy to see why anyone might fall for him with his rogue charms.

"I'd believe that if you ever buttoned your shoes." She quips. "Or even your shirt."

"But, my man cleavage is a gift to the world." Yuri cries dramatically. "How could I ever deny the masses my beauty!"

"Ugh, then I want to return it." Rita groans. "You're banter makes me want to vomit. Save it for your boyfriend."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "He's really not my boyfriend."

Estelle nods bitterly. "I can vouch for this." Unfortunately, Yuri doesn't seem to see love when it's staring in the face.

Rita flips a page and raises a brow looking at Estelle's face for a sign of dishonesty. "Huh, you two are weird." They are indeed.

It's another day till they reach Keiv Moc and Yuri has to say he's sick of rain. It always seems to be raining wherever they go, but Karol says that's just part of the weather. The aer is greasy in the woods as the trees tower far higher than any of them have ever seen.

"I had no idea trees this big existed..." Estelle stares in awe at their moss covered trunks.

"Yeah, but it doesn't exactly look healthy for them to be this overgrown." Yuri notes feeling a hint queasy from the aer.

Rita kneels down and picks at some of the grass and flowers. "It's just like you said, Karol. It's like what happened at Heliord when the blastia went berserk."

Karol bristles turning around with Repede. "Be careful... There's somebody here."

From the rustling bushes out walks the Old Man with a smile as he brushes off leaves. "Hey, what a coincidence!"

"What the hell are you doing in a place like this?" Yuri says getting ready to flick his sword into Raven's face.

The man shrugs casually as he laughs strolling up to them. "Ya know, out for a forest stroll, takin' in the nature..."

"Something smells fishy." Karol glares.

He pouts lowering his head. "What? Where's my welcome?"

"You didn't think we'd honestly be glad to see you, right?" Rita spits.

"Aw, ya don't mean that." Raven smiles with a shit-eating grin. "I can come in handy ya know."

Karol looks at the man like he's grown three heads. "...You're not thinking of coming with us, right?"

"Of course! It's lonely bein' out here all by my lonesome." Raven cheers strolling forward without a care in the world. "What, no dice?"

The glow of a spell seems to light under Rita's feet as she glares at him. "You'd better watch your back. If you try anything funny, you're dead." She lets it go with a 'humph' and Estelle follows behind.

"Hey, ya don't really think my story stinks that bad, do ya?"

Yuri glares him speculatively. "Yeah, the stench is sort of coming off of you in waves." Hell, the man literally has a fishy smell to him. "So, interested in telling me about that Hanna Quinn?"

The man smells himself and seems to ponder the matter of his stench. "Hmm, maybe I do need a bath."

"Hey, answer me! What do you know about my mother?' Yuri says grabbing his collar, but Raven just smiles. "Tell me!"

"Huh? You're her kid! That's a shocker." Raven smirks. "Funny, weren't yer eyes dark grey. Ya sure go through a lot of wardrobe changes."

"I'm not getting distracted by cheap tricks." Yuri glares.

"Did ya know that old Lowell was a real monster? Left his poor girl and her kid ta die while he ran away." He's smiling with such a disgusting grin. "I know for a fact Hanna died but who'd have thought her kid would have made it!"

Yuri growls. "Do you ever plan on talking to me straight Old Man?"

"That depends. Ya got the means ta pay for that kind of info?"

"What do you want?"

"I'm a simple guy. Just let me stick around."

"Fine." Yuri says letting him go and catching up with the others. Rita is full of nothing, but contempt when the Old Man starts trailing behind. The most redeeming quality the guy seems to have is being good with a bow and that he has a pleasant enough scream when bug spray is in his eyes.

Rita trails her eyes over to look at him as they climb on the enormous branches. "I know there's not much point in bringing it up again, but this guy's really fishy."

Karol nods glancing back. "Yeah, how long's he planning to stick with us, anyway?"

"Does he even have a good reason for being in Keiv Moc?" Estelle says.

"You heard 'em, old man. Spit it out." Yuri says glancing back at Raven as he trails behind.

"Huh? I'm gonna stick with ya guys as long as need be." Raven says brushing back a laugh. "And as fer my reasons, I thought I told ya - I'm on a mission of self-discovery!"

"You said you were 'out for a forest stroll, takin' in the nature'." Rita says looking back at him crossing her arms.

"Oh, I did?"

"If I had a memory that bad, I'd want to find myself, too." Yuri snarks.

"There you go!" Raven cheers pointing at Yuri.

Karol just shakes his head jumping over a large root. "Really fishy. Really really really fishy." They walk over the trees roots and branches finally making their way down to the forest floor. They stop hearing something in the distance. "Did you... just hear a voice?"

"Where are you taking me?" A girl's voice calls.

Estelle steers herself toward the sound. "I remember this voice from somewhere..."

Karol's eyes go wide and he points out at a giant beetle flying around with a blonde girl in its claws. "P-Patty...!"

"What? Someone ya know?" Raven says pointing at the girl.

"We have to save her!" Karol shouts.

"Hey, gimme a sec. I'll take care of it." Raven says flicking out his bow and taking a shot. Everyone stares in shock as the insect explodes and Yuri catches her in his hands.

"Nice catch!" Patty smiles and Yuri drops her unceremoniously.

"And? Are you searching for Aifread's treasure again?"

"Aye." She nods.

Rita snorts. "Sounds so fake. Is there really treasure here? Who did you hear that from?"

"Someone from the Surveyors' Guild 'World's Cellar' told me all sorts of things. They've been all over the world." Patty smiles.

"So they're the reason you went to Ragou's mansion? You didn't even find anything in the end!"

Patty waves her finger with a small tsk. "Anyone who speaks with 100% confidence is actually rather suspicious."

"Guess ya might be on ta somethin' there."

Rita rolls her eyes. "You're 100% suspicious for sure."

"So mean..."

"I'm going to resume treasure hunting for now." The girl says giving a polite bow.

Estelle looks at her with mounds of worry. "If you wander around on your own, you might be attacked by another monster, or something equally dangerous."

Patty confidently stands tall. "I wasn't being attacked. I was playing around."

"I don't think the monster saw it that way." Karol warns.

Estelle yelps pointing at a giant mantis that's looming over the young girl. Patty twirls around and fires three shots from her gun and reloads the bullets while the mantis corpse lays dead riddled in wholes. "Guess that means you'll be fine on your own." Yuri whistles.

The girl tips her hat at him winking. "Do you want to go together?"

"It's quite the opportunity, but I think I'll save treasure hunting for another time."

Patty rocks backs on her heels and walks away. "That's really too bad. I'm still going to head off, though." She dramatically looks back waving. "This is farewell."

"There she goes..." Karol sighs as he they see her fading silhouette.

"Will she really be okay?" Estelle mutters and Rita places a hand on her shoulder.

"She said so herself, so I'm sure she'll be fine." Rita says as they move onward. They have to kill bugs every once in awhile as they go through the woods. The further they go the thicker the aer gets and the harder it gets to breath. They reach a point where they see in between a gap in trees thick globs of golden light spew into the air like a stream. Yuri notes that gnawing sensation in his gut and clenches his fist. "This is the same phenomenon we saw at Heliord. The aer is weaker than it was there, but there's no mistaking it."

There a rumbling behind them as a giant scorpion like creature jumps from the trees wet maul screeching at them. "That monster looks just like the ones that attacked Dahngrest!"

The thing lunges with shocking speed as everyone moves in a flurry to take it out. Arrows fly from Raven's quiver as he strikes between the plates to little avail. Rita launches stones quickly followed by quick eruption of water from below. "Damn, I hope we only have to just fight one."

Repede aims for the tail but is nocked back into Estelle. The two shrug it off quick enough as Yuri aims to distract it from the front. Three arrows launch into the insect's eyes as a torrent of water pounds into it from above. It his and lashes at all of them with its sharp pincers; catching Karol in his tail before sending the boy flying. Yuri runs and catches him barely. "You okay?" The kid nods and they head back into the fray. A light shines and warmth spreads through everyone, but Yuri stops momentarily feeling at the edge of vomiting. His vision spots a little but he fights through slashing at the monster while Raven manages to flip the thing with a well-timed arte. Karol takes the opportunity to slam his hammer on the things thorax and blood and guts spray with a sickening crack.

"The trees, the monsters, it's got to be the aer that's causing this." Rita huffs wiping some blood off her cheek. There's a cacophony screams as a dozen or so of the same monsters fall from above.

"There's more of 'em!" Karol yelps moving back.

Raven looks at his empty quiver and shakes his head. "Ah, so this is the end, huh? Farewell, all my dear fans the world over."

"I'll make sure your gravestone reads 'Here lies the world's biggest sap.'" Yuri remarks reading his blade.

"You're supposed ta say stuff like, 'We can make it through this together.'" Raven says switching from a bow to a short blade. Descending from above is a flash of red and white as the figure of that strange man they've encountered before.

Raven's eyes go a little wide in recognition. "Duke..."

The white-haired man wields a sword that pulses in power. An arcane circle appears at his feet and in a flash of blinding light and strong winds they look to see the monsters are gone and the aer around them has stilled. The man turns with a nod and starts to walk away, but Rita gives chase.

"Wait! What is that sword? Let me see!" She says running up him. "How did you do that back there? You like, sliced through the aer but...but that's impossible..."

"What good would that knowledge do you?" Duke says looking down at her.

"Well...I mean... With something like that, we might be able to stop the blastia from going berserk... We saw that happen to a blastia. The aer was out of control. We couldn't do anything."

The man pulls his blade from her view. "This was only a distortion. It is a natural occurrence. "

The mage blinks as the words. "...Distortion?"

"Um, thank you so much for helping us." Estelle says attempting to approach him.

"Do not go near the aer krene." He says sternly to her alone.

"What do you mean, aer krene? This place?" Rita says looking at where the golden light pours.

"Aer krene are the springs from which all aer in the world comes." Duke says looking at Yuri. There's something about the way the man's eyes tear into him that scares him. Suddenly, he understands the looks keeps giving him. He knows. "It's not a place for humans."

"Who are you...?" Yuri asks. "This isn't the kind of place you just go for a walk." Duke says nothing only continuing to stare. "We would've been dead without your help, though. Thanks." The man leaves wordlessly leaving Yuri to wonder what the man knows. He seems to see that Yuri's part Entelexeia, but what else does he know? Duke doesn't seem to carry any rage towards his father, or if he does he's doing a great job at hiding it.

Rita is lost in her own world as she gets as close to the spring as she dares try. "...That power... Could it be the Rizomata Formula? I can't tell anything from checking things out here. I have to see some others." As they're leaving and discussing meeting the Don, Yuri has to stop and look into the well of aer. There's something itching under his skin as he looks at it. It's thick like water as his hand touches the surface.

A voice in the back of his head tells him to turn away. To stop cupping it in his hands. That if he touches it he'll change more. Yuri could still pull his mouth away and just ignore the hunger. Or he could plunge in and listen to the imp of the perverse who whispers how it will be sweet. Of how he'll feel better.

Yuri only has to take a little sip. It's curiosity that drives him to taste what he knows is a forbidden fruit. It's a terrible idea! Nothing good can come from listening to these instincts above his common sense. The flavor is sweet in the purest sense of the word. It somehow makes sugar seem pale in comparison as he sips more with a glutton's vigor. Aer… He's been craving aer? Something bubbles in his chest that he thinks laughter as he takes another sip. Yuri licks his lips and drinks again knowing he should stop, but he's still hungry. This is decades long hunger that is finally being satiated.

His thoughts are interrupted by Repede yelling his face. "Snap out of and hurry up! The others will leave you behind at this rate."

Yuri drops the aer from his hands the spell now broken. "Sorry! I'm coming." He runs up following the group looking idly at the drop of gold aer on his finger. It's better he forgets this for now. Now is not the time for being distracted by this. He needs to pull his mind away from everything so he focuses on clearing out monsters in their way.


	38. Chapter 38

**Felinis: this was already a third away done by noon. I just figured I'd finish it now**

As they're leaving Rita is muttering the whole time about her newfound discovery as they travel back to town. "You sure mumble to yourself a lot, don't you?" Raven notes and Rita waves him off.

The ground begins to shake furiously and Karol sees herds of monsters stampede through. "Ack, what? Another monster attack?"

Yuri pulls him down and they all hide behind the root of one of the trees. "Karol, keep your head down!" Yuri scolds when the boy tries to peak over and drags him back down. Estelle points out the Don in the distance holding his sword as he catches his breath with his men. Karol runs after Don calling his name. Don looks down at the kid and looks at all of them. "You all do something?"

"Do something? What do you mean?" Yuri asks as the Don brushes himself off.

"Those savage monsters turned docile as pups and ran off! What did you do?"

"...Yuri, it must be because we stopped the flow of the aer..." Estelle blurt and Yuri is tempted to remind it was Duke who did that.

Karol nods with her. "The monsters turned tame because we stopped the runaway aer!"

The Don rubs his chin. "Runaway aer? Hmmm..."

"Hey, old man. Do you know something?" Rita demands.

"Well my old friend, Belius, used to say something about it."

Karol's eyes get a little wide and starry-eyed. "...So it's true that the Don and Belius are friends..."

"Who is Belius?" Rita asks.

"The Duce who rules the coliseum of Nordopolica." Karol chirps and Yuri's eyes go wide.

"And what's with that runaway aer?" The Don asks and Karol starts to speak, but the man shits him up. "Boy, those are the sort of things you keep to yourself. You don't do deeds like that so other people will notice. You do them so that you can protect your town and your friends."

"I-I'm sorry..." The boy falters with deep embarrassment.

Estelle looks at one of the men who seems covered in scratches and bruises. "Excuse me, could I see him for a moment?" The Don gestures for her to go ahead as she starts casting artes.

The Don squints his eyes. "...Hmm? Ain't that Raven over there?" Yuri sees the old man has vanished and gone into hiding behind a bush. "Quit hidin', you!" Raven jumps out of hiding walking over as slow as he dares. "Our man ain't givin' you trouble, is he?"

"Whaddaya mean, 'trouble'? The reason the monsters got tame was our doing, mine especially!" Raven grins.

Karol leans over to Yuri very much surprised. "Huh? Raven's a member of Altosk!"

"Somehow that seems to be the case." The two men seem to have a banter back and forth and Yuri decides to use this for his own good. He needs to see Belius if what those Krytians in the bar said was true and then there's the aqua blastia. "Don Whitehorse."

The man turns to him gruffly. "What is it?"

"I know we've only just met, but I have something I need to talk to you about."

The man looks closer at Yuri. "What's your name?"

"I'm Yuri. Yuri Lowell."

The Don nods tapping his sword on his shoulder. "Yuri, huh? You must be the leader then?" The Union leader turns quiet and lets out a hum.

"Uh, Don? Still with us?" Raven says when the man still hasn't answered.

"There's been so few lively youngsters lately I was startin' to get bored." Don grins. "If you've got something to say, I'll listen. In exchange, keep me busy for a minute." Yuri will admit he's more than a little eager to get a chance to fight with the Don. He's an impressive man and Yuri wonders just how strong he can be. "Don't disappoint me Kritty boy."

"Don't plan on it Gramps."

Yuri runs for him ready to attack the Don's left side, but the Don pushes him of quickly. Yuri ducks under a large arc of the blade and rolls away. He lets out a few artes and attempts to swing his sword in him. The man is pushed back slightly by the artes, but he shrugs it off with no effort. Damn, this guy is tough!

The Don thrusts his sword down and a great wind pressure blows and Yuri jumps back again. Shit! Yuri stumbles back and in a flaming fury a streak of fire forces him to the ground. Yuri kicks at an opening in the Don's stomach and the flames graze the edge of his skin. He twirls around the man in hopes to get advantage, but the Don man thrusts his blade upward and Yuri barely avoids being cut in the stomach. Suddenly, a fist collides in his face and Yuri looks up to see the Don's blade at his throat. The man sheathes his sword and turns his back walking away. "Damn, I'm not finished yet!"

"That's enough." The man yells and Yuri stops. "It's gonna turn into a real fight if we keep goin'." The man stretches himself with a wide smile. "It's been a while since I've had that much fun. All right, I'll listen to ya now." A man runs up interrupting the Don and whispering in his ear. "Ah, I see. All right you dogs! Time to head out! Sorry 'bout this, but something's come up. We've gotta return to Dahngrest. If ya come by the Union you'll have my ear first chance I get. Hope that's okay."

"If I have your word, that's fine by me."

"Hmph, you didn't hesitate when accepting my challenge. You all would make a good addition to our guild." The Don muses as he leaves. They don't linger in the forest long and the group figures that Altosk must have had some transportation waiting for them because there's little sign of them on the trail back. Rita seems disappointed despite learning an amazing discovery. Yuri thinks it must be related to the fact that the girl clearly doesn't want to part with Estelle because she still hasn't unraveled her mystery nor has the girl worked up the courage to say the two are friends.

When they stop for dinner that night Yuri finds that he can't eat. Karol is so proud of his omelet rice that he thinks should be a guild food staple, but Yuri feels like nauseous when he puts it to his lips. Karol looks at his place with some worry. "Yuri, did I make it wrong or something?"

Yuri smiles. "It's nothing. I'm just not that hungry."

"Really? You've been eating almost as much as a cow and you're not hungry?"

Yuri chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah, I know. But, hey maybe it means all that harmonic stuff Rita mentioned leveled out."

"It's hormones, idiot." Rita yells from her over in her spot next to Estelle.

"I know. Just wanted to see if you'd catch that." Yuri smirks.

Karol takes a bite and looks at Raven who is off on his own. "I'm still not sure if I want to be nice to him yet. He's so fishy."

Yuri nods. "You have no idea." He decides it's best to force in some food so he's not hungry later. "Altosk is a huge guild. I can see why you respect it."

"Altosk is super cool! They fight monsters, they manage the economy, they lead the union, and so much more! Without Altosk I don't think Dahngrest would be half the city it is today." It's obvious the Don is the role model Karol looks up to more than anyone. Yuri can say he admires the boy for having a goal to look up to so soon. Admittedly, Yuri never had a goal in life when he was younger. His life was more focused on survival and trying to not die, but Flynn was the one who said if Yuri hated how things were they could work to change things. Yuri was never someone with real goals, but Karol already has something he wanted and it's admirable.

When the group finally falls asleep Yuri kicks at Raven. "Hey, Old Man!"

Raven groans and sits up. "What da ya want?"

"Answers now! Hanna Quinn. Who was she? Why was she with Lowell?"

Raven just rolls his eyes. "I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut. Kid, ya should let this go. Yer dad's a monster."

Yuri sighs. "No, duh. I know that much. Look, I just want a few answers." Yuri sits next to the man's bedroll. "You seem to know who they are and nobody else has even heard of my mom."

"That's 'cause she was a nobody." Raven mutters. "Just some knight in a backwater town that don't exist no more. I doubt her own family remembers her."

"Then you must have met her."

The man shakes his head. "Nah, there's was an old soul who often wandered in drunk at the Dahngrest bars. Sometimes talked about her and the bastard she ran off with."

"Can I meet him?"

"That man is long dead."

Yuri sighs. "You really aren't going to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell. You know her name and that she's dead. Ain't that good enough?" Raven huffs turning on his side away from him.

It's not! Yuri wants to know what his mother looked like and the kind of person she was. He sighs and turns away to try and sleep in peace. His head is full of so many thoughts from everything from today. Aer… Craving aer. Dinner seemed flavorless compared to it. Yuri looks at the ground where aer floats by in front of him and he hesitantly takes it in his mouth. It's not as good but, he still finds it delicious. Yuri needs to stop now because this isn't right.

 _Inhuman_

It's inhuman. And, Yuri wants to be human. He needs to be human because he doesn't think he can handle changing anymore. But his eyes… Silver and not just any silver the kind that Flynn describes in his episodes. The kind where his eyes look like animals he stops being aware of anything. Just forget the aer. Yuri just needs focus on staying himself and it will all work out somehow. That's what he hopes anyway…

 **Felinis: Starting the next arc of events felt like it be jumping events a little too quickly. So I figured one of the camp scene chapters was in order**


	39. Chapter 39

**Felinis: Oh yeah... So I recently made a page because my mom kept saying I should make one. I don't expect anyone to support it and frankly I'd be surprised if you did. I don't right fanfic for anything other than character studies and to do weird shit to characters I love. I'll put up a link and all that, but hey that's cool.**

 _"_ _Yuri what's wrong?" The little boy pouts clutching his stomach. He doesn't want to say because it's selfish and in the end Yuri is just a freeloader. "Are you hungry?" Norien's kind blue pools stare into his as she plays with his locks. "I understand. You and Flynn are both growing boys so it's okay if you are."_

 _"_ _But… if I ask for more there won't be as much for everyone else." As always with a few kind touches and a simple smile that has always driven Yuri mad with how pure it is he finds himself asking for more food. He always feels hungry after an episode and he hates himself for it. Wordlessly she breaks her bread and gives him more than half of everything on her plate. It's often that Yuri wonders why Norien did such kind things to him despite being a stranger. She never had to and probably she'd still be alive if Norien had gone on pretending he didn't exist like many others. Flynn would probably have had more friends if he hadn't stuck around with the local halfer._

 _Yuri often hates himself because it was his fault nobody was around to help her when she on death's door. Yuri and Flynn had decided to play in their room that day since Flynn wasn't feeling that well. They heard her coughing and Yuri convinced Flynn it was fine for now. It was probably a small fit and she was fine. Yuri had just wanted to help Flynn forget how frail Norien was at the time. Yuri could hear the coughing and he said they should play because it was painful to see her this way. If he had gone to see her maybe there would have still been something they could do… They found her dead on the floor having suffocated on her own vomit. Disease is a terrible thing, but not for the reason most think._

 _It's not terrible because it is slow, no while it is a horror it is merely a part of it. Disease is dreadful, because a death in battle or an accident can still be pretty. To die in your sleep leaves you grace, but disease takes your dignity and shoves it up your ass. Norien died terribly. A woman in fevers who couldn't leave her bed shitting herself. In all likelihood, what had killed her had not been the disease but more the choking from being weak. That's the true horror of plague. That's the terror often forgotten from stories. Yuri has seen disease and knows it is anything but pleasant._

 _Flynn would have gone the same way… "Yuri, you look hungry." Norien says and his childhood home has melted away to the spring at Keiv Moc. "You should have some more." He shakes his head and Norien tsks. "You're a growing boy, Yuri." He watches and he thinks he might scream as his skin begins overgrowing with scales. "Isn't it lovely? You're coming into your own." He attempts to scrape them away like they're insects running across his body fruitlessly. His breathes turn shaky as he sees his hands stop obeying him. Those claws turn thick and like talons and his fingers stretch and grow beyond any form of logic. Stop! Please stop! Yuri's body is breaking and destroying himself and he feels every shift in his bones. He feels more horns grow and his body erupt in hellish pain as feathers coat what isn't covered in scales. This isn't happening. This a nightmare! Wake up! His voice screams as he feels the teeth in his jaw grow to the point he fears they might pierce his skull. Wake up! Yuri can't feel his legs…_

WAKE UP!

Yuri is dripping in sweat from the dream feeling he might cough up his heart from how high in his lungs it is. Nightmares like this have happened before to him ever since he first grew the horns. Hellish dreams of becoming a monster and losing his mind. Yuri groans and clutches his head as he attempts to calm himself down. He looks at his skin and feels the surface with relief that everything is as it should be. Nothing has changed! Yuri can't fathom sleep so instead he just lays there till the sun peaks over the horizon.

Yuri clears his mind cooking breakfast and practicing his sword skills. Nightmares aren't worth spending time on, but cooking eggs is. The journey back to Dahngrest is rather short and they get back late midday. They enter the Union HQ in hopes of finally being able to get a chance to talk with Don. They unceremoniously enter his meeting room surprised to find Flynn there, but at this point Yuri should be used to the blonde being everywhere.

"So you've come back, have ya?" Don says turning over to them. Flynn seems even more surprised to see them than they are. "What, you two know each other?"

Flynn nods. "Yes, we're old friends..."

The Don snorts looking between them. "Ya don't say."

"I see you know Yuri as well." Flynn says glancing over at Yuri as if he's done something reckless in the last hour. Thanks for the vote of confidence, friend.

"We crossed paths during the assault on the city. Now then, what business did ya have?"

Flynn drops his head a little and Yuri takes this as a chance to parade in front of him. "We came to ask you about a man named Barbos of the Blood Alliance. It looks like he's the one behind the recent string of stolen blastia cores."

Flynn smiles. "Well, this might make things easier."

"You have a problem with him, too?" Yuri says raising a brow. Why would the knights be interfering with the guilds? If Barbos is causing trouble for the guilds the empire doesn't have much reason to interfere.

Flynn coughs and stands tall. "We have come to ask that the Union relinquish all ties with the Blood Alliance. Other guilds have begun to follow Barbos' example, abusing blastia in other areas and disrupting the order of society. If we can count on your assistance, I feel that together we should move to put an end to the Blood Alliance."

Don strokes his beard. "...Barbos. He's been testing the limits of my patience lately." The man leans back in his chair tapping the arm with his fingers. "Looks like it's time to remind that brute how a proper guild behaves."

"A clash between the guilds and the empire was avoided the other day, largely due to your intervention. However, if Barbos is left unattended, the relations between our two states may yet again be torn apart."

"That's not gonna be fun for anybody."

Flynn nods. "The time for stopping Barbos is now."

"Since we'd be cooperatin' with ya, I assume we'd be on equal standing with the empire in this." The Don says sternly.

"Yes, sir."

"Humph. If that's the case, a united front with the empire might not be such a bad idea." The Don turns to Raven who has drifted behind him. "Yeah, we'll deal with this together. Hey. Send a message to Belius. Tell her that Nordopolica's gonna help us."

Flynn's face softens in relief as he kneels in front of him holding up a paper. "I've brought a letter from His Highness Ioder."

"A secret note from the imperial candidate, huh?" The Don rips open the letter and looks it over. "Read it aloud."

Raven takes the note unceremoniously and recites the words. "If Don Whitehorse is taken out of the picture, we are willing to overlook the Union's responsibility in the Barbos affair."

Everyone's face drops in shock and Flynn gaps. "What?"

The Don burst out laughing and leers at him tossing the letter over. "Don't make me laugh!"

"...What...what is this?" Flynn's hands are shaking in shock and rage as the paper crumples in his hands.

"Looks like you and the young master see things a bit differently." The Don gestures and the guild men come up and grab his arms.

"There must be some mistake! Master Ioder would never say such a thing!"

"Show our guest here to his own private suite!"

The men pull him away and Yuri holds Estelle so she won't do something brash. "Don Whitehorse, please listen to me! This is some sort of trap!"

Flynn is dragged out and the Don thrusts upward. "All-out war with the empire! We'll take everything we've got and march on the imperial capital! Try and make a fool out of me?! I'll tear these little messengers limb from limb!"

The men in the room rally as they march out cheering praise for war and the Union. There's a panic between everyone else as they see that a war is on the verge of sparking. "I cannot believe that Ioder would give a letter like that to Flynn. There must be some mistake!" Estelle exclaims.

"We've met His Highness, too, and he certainly didn't seem like that kind of person." Rita notes picking up the fallen letter from the floor.

"But you heard the letter - it said to take Don Whitehorse out of the picture!" Karol worries as Yuri snatches the letter from Rita.

The writing looks a little sloppy for a noble. "So maybe it was sent by someone who wants to throw a wrench into what Ioder and Flynn are doing."

"But that's nothing more than a hunch right now."

"Yeah, you're right. The only thing we know for sure right now is that Flynn is in trouble." Yuri huffs as he tries to think of anything he can do. Flynn is too clever to just let a forgery wind up in his care so it has to be something else. He makes the excuse as they walk through the rowdy streets of losing his wallet and hurries his way back to the headquarters. He sneaks his way down the hall till he descends into prison giving the air a quick sniff. Yep he's here, brownies and nutmeg just like always.

The blonde is sitting there with his back to him with a calm demeanor that is far too zen for a man expecting war. Flynn doesn't even turn to address him and Yuri chuckles. "Thought I was being quiet, but I guess you heard me."

"So, you've come to have a laugh at me in this sorry state?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see what kind of expression being locked up put on your face."

Yuri leans on the bars wondering why Flynn is still staying put. "It doesn't hurt to be forced to view things from behind bars every now and then."

"What the hell do you think you were doing, coming here with a letter like that?"

Flynn shrugs mischievously. "That was the red eyes' doing. They attacked after you left."

"You don't screw up like that. Was it one of your people?"

"Even if it was, the responsibility is mine."

Yuri smirks. Leave it to Flynn to keep a forgery on hand. "If the red eyes are involved, then Ragou's gotta be behind it all."

"But how do you know...?"

"At the harbor, we saw Ragou giving orders to one of their assassins."

"I hadn't heard about that."

"Do you know what they're trying to do?"

Flynn huffs less because he's thinking but more because he's probably been well aware of what Barbos has been aiming towards for a time now. "...Most likely they want to force a clash between the guilds and the Knights."

"That'd be bad. You think another one of those false letters went to the Knights?"

"Yes, to put them in a fighting mood."

Yuri rolls his eyes slashing the lock apart thrusting open the door. "If you know that much, then get out there and get the real letters back."

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to get rid of that damn lock." They both know that Flynn could have gotten out whenever he wanted. Flynn's known how to pick locks and break out of things since they were kids. "You've got to stay here."

Yuri glares at Flynn as he strides out of the cell. "What, and be your scapegoat? You're just itching to get rid of me, aren't you?"

Flynn's face is tense as he stops walking. "Yuri, if I don't make it back... You'll have to die in my place."

"Yeah... Don't fuck up." Yuri waves sitting down on the floor. What a drama queen! Yuri knows that logically he should be worried about the matter, but he trusts Flynn to work things out.

He hears the heavy footsteps after some time and a tsk. "Taking your friend's place in a jail cell? You lost your mind, son?"

Yuri snorts. "This coming from an old man who gets rid of his own guards on purpose."

"Humph. I had a special favor ta ask that rookie knight."

"You mean Flynn?"

"The rats that plan these sorta stunts usually like ta enjoy their handiwork from somewhere nearby."

Yuri crosses his arms leaning against the wall. "If you knew the letter was fake, why'd you fire everyone up like that?"

"If I didn't make a good show of things, whoever's behind all this wouldn't bother ta come watch. Besides, we've got a lot of hotheads around here who'd never let me hear the end of it if I didn't raise hell." Well now Yuri feels stupid for busting Flynn out when he was going to get free anyway. "So that's where it stands. Of course, if our friend the knight doesn't show up again, your life is mine."

"I know." Yuri thinks about everything that's going on and how both of these men are disturbingly put together yet are on different sides of politics. "Tell me one thing, though. What made you want to start a guild in the first place?"

"I realized I couldn't protect the things that were important ta me, playin' by the empire's rules."

"There have to be some things that were easier to protect when you were on the other side, though." The empire isn't perfect, but it has laws and structure. Things to keep people safe even if a lot of it Yuri hates. "Even in the lower quarter where I'm from, we still had the barrier to protect us."

"Sure, but were ya happy with just puttin' up with all the things ya didn't like? Did ya like having to where a collar and keep yer head low?" Yuri can't argue because he's always hated the rules in the empire. Always hated being below second class… "So if the rules the empire sets don't suit ya, you've got two choices. You can do like your friend is, and put everything you've got into changin' the system. Or ya can turn yer back on the empire, and live by the rules ya set fer yerself."

"That's pretty clear cut..." Yuri mutters thinking over the words. Turning his back on the system and doing as he pleases suits him fine. That's how Yuri has always been and how he's always wanted to be.

"...Yep. I think yer gonna have ta take responsibility for lettin' my prisoner go."

"You want me to do something besides rotting in this cell?"

"The sap who's been puttin' together this little show's gotta be somewhere in this city. I'd been plannin' on askin' yer armor-wearin friend ta hunt 'em down for me, but..." Of course…

"So what, you want me to find them?"

Don nods. "Your job is ta pay this debt back ta me. How ya go about it is up ta you. That young lady ya brought with ya is runnin' all over the place helpin' with the injured folks. Yer not the type ta be the only one sittin' around twiddlin' yer thumbs, right?"

"...Estelle. Huh, that sounds like her." Yuri can say he's proud of hard working she is. He walks out and heads to find his friends among the rallying townsfolk. He grins when he hears that Rita and Repede have already done some of the work for him.

"Where were you talking with the Don, Yuri? You were gone for a long time." Estelle asks as they head down the road.

"We had a nice little chat through some thick iron bars."

She gasps slightly and crosses her arms. "...Yuri, did you get Flynn out of prison by trading places with him?"

"No, it's nothing like that." Yuri waves. "Flynn would've been released even if I hadn't gotten involved."

"What do you mean?"

Yuri crosses his arms thoroughly annoyed at Flynn. "The Don planned all along to capture Flynn, and use him to find out who's behind this whole mess."

He sees the gears tick in her head. "So both the Don and Flynn know that there's someone else manipulating things?"

"Yeah. Why do I keep letting myself get caught up in this stuff?" Yuri groans in annoyance. "Now the Don's making me do his dirty work... What a pain!" He should have just left Flynn in there so he could deal with all this shit. Yuri is more than certain Flynn could pull a miracle out of his ass. They see Rita crouched behind some crates watching Blood Alliance men outside some bar.

They whisper on plans for breaking in when a new voice interrupts from behind. "I'll let ya in on somethin' good."

Rita jumps and tries to smack Raven. "...You again?"

"Hey, shouldn't you be over there with the rest?"

Raven leans back on the wall flicking some dirt from his ear. "Should be, but the Don's told me to watch over ya so that ya don't botch the job. Wanna come relax with me at the bar and hear me out?"

"We don't really have time to lounge around like that..." Estelle says pulling herself away from Raven's attempt to sling an arm on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine. You sound like you're wary of bein' tricked or something."

Rita puts herself in front and glares at him. "When you put it that way, you make it sound like someone's here to trick us."

"I can deal with getting tricked a few times. But I'm sure you know even a saint's got limits, right, old man?" Yuri says pulling Estelle closer to him because this man is a creep.

"Don't make that scary face. I told ya, I get it. C'mon youngin', smile for me. This way" Raven winks and gestures for them to follow him. Raven guides them to Sagittarius with a quick word to guard at the door to the Don's lounge. "This is where the Don meets with his distinguished guests and has private discussions over drinks."

"Are you telling us to just sit around and drink?" Yuri says looking over the bottles. These are some pretty fine brands.

"If yer' friend comes back with the real letter, we can settle the whole matter peacefully." Raven smirks grabbing a glass of what Yuri assumes is whiskey and taking a soft sip.

"Sorry, but I can't let Flynn act cool all on his own." Yuri says grabbing the glass and setting it down.

"We have to locate the person who started this commotion." Estelle says impatiently tapping her foot. "If Barbos manages to-"

"Now, now. Haste makes waste." Raven sings strolling behind the large desk and chair swinging open the door.

It's pitch black inside which is both ominous and cool. "Where does this go?"

"A complex underground canal stretches across this city." Raven smirks stepping inside. "Way back, when the empire was occupying the city, guilds hid in this canal and waited for an opportunity to counterattack."

Karol looks eagerly between Yuri and the door. "So you're saying, this door connects to that canal?"

"Exactly! So, let's sneak around right under their noses and size 'em up."

"So we'll ambush them using the canal. It's a detour, but it seems sound enough." Yuri grins following inside.

"That's what I'm sayin'! Aren't ya glad you trusted me?"

Yeah, no. Yuri doubts that he'd trust Raven if through some contrived plot twist, he turned out to be his father. Or was actually a member of the royal family. Basically, nothing in the world could convince Yuri this man was trustworthy. "I won't know that until we go and take a look."

"You don't have any confidence in me, do ya?" Raven sighs dramatically as Yuri grabs him by the collar pulling him along.

"Naturally, you're going to come along with us, aren't you?"

Raven pouts and lets himself be dragged along. "Oh man, and here I was totally ready to back out."

"We're just gonna give you a chance to show off a bit. Come on." Yuri rolls his eyes descending the stairs down into the inky blackness.

 **Felinis: Oh boy. PS3 dungeon part... I wanted to make so many out of place 4th wall jokes just because of that. I love how Flynn totally could have gotten that cell whenever, but was waiting for Yuri to show up. It's not like Flynn didn't have his sword on him. Flynn is fun to right because he's such a shining gentleman, but at the same time he totally knows how to play everyone.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Felinis:Oh boy! Following the PS3 version is odd thing because I'm almost looking at things blind**

The underground is pure darkness and Yuri can barely see his way as they walk down the pathway. Rita thankfully finds a lux blastia to light the path and keep off monsters. Yuri is so grateful that these are just canals because he doesn't think his nose could stand going down another sewer. As they're traveling the newer stone work paves way to old cements and they come across a wall covered in writing.

"In the past, our ancestors discarded their countries that had forgotten their duty to protect their people and thus became their own, true protectors of freedom. That event was the origin of the guilds. However, now, once again, the iron shackles of suppression have been wrapped around our necks. We have forgotten the pledge of our ancestors and have become people who do naught but pursue our own self-interests and fight amongst ourselves. Therefore we once again return to the underlying principles behind guilds, and use not our strength for the individual. Our swords serve our freedom. Our shields serve our friends. Our lives serve everyone. Here we pledge the old oath anew." Estelle recites.

Karol tilts his head and turns to Raven. "Hey... Isn't this the Pledge of the Union? It sounds like the motto that was created when the Don formed the Union."

Raven nods. "Since you can't depend on the empire to protect you, you protect each other. For that reason, everyone unites and puts their lives on the line for each other. Or something like that."

"But why is the pledge written here of all places?" Karol muses running his hands over the words.

"The Union's origins come from when the guilds were compelled to oppose the Empire when it occupied the city. Up until that point, the guilds were scattered and did whatever they liked. They only unified if there was a problem. And, once that problem was resolved, they would scatter again. So, when they were occupied by the Empire, they finally realized how bad that was."

"And the one who took charge of bringing all the guilds together was Don Whitehorse!"

"Yeah. This canal must've been pretty useful back then." Raven says scratching at the rock grain.

Karol is enamored at the sight. "So, back then they made the pledge to unite here?"

"Seems like it. There's always been talk that the real thing's written somewhere, but who'd have thought it'd be some scrawls on a wall like this?" Raven notes almost disappointed somehow. Maybe he was expecting something a little grander.

"The pledge being written on a wall is somehow very lovely." Estelle perks and looks closer at some words on the bottom. Right here... It says 'Aifread'."

"Oh, you mean that supposed big bad pirate boss?" Yuri whistles.

Raven grins. "It seems he was once a sworn friend of the Don's. But he was so quick-witted and shrewd, he must've been tough even for the Don to deal with."

The Don seems to have a habit of keeping around sketchy people. "The Don must be a pretty capable guy to still call someone like that a sworn friend." As they make their way further Yuri sees that Karol still has a starry look in his eye. "'Our swords serve our freedom', huh... Not for the unaccommodating empire, but for their own freedom. Sounds nice."

Karol grins. "If you can empathize, then you're probably suited for a guild, Yuri."

He shrugs. "Hm? Well, I wasn't suited for the Knights."

"He really wasn't." Repede barks.

"Oh, Repede, you agree?" Karol says curiously and the dog nods.

"Yes. Yuri is far too stubborn to deal with authority." Shut up! Yuri just doesn't like being told what to do is all. A guild, huh... It seemed more like a passing thought, but it doesn't seem like a bad idea. They finally make their way to an exit that Yuri sees is a panel in the wall. They're inside the bar that Rita was trying to get into and Raven gestures them up the stairs. Shouting and bickering reaches all their ears as they open the balcony to see the sight of the rising sun and Barbos relaxed in a chair with goblet and a steaming Ragou.

"It's the world series of villains and you had to take the best seat in the house?" Yuri jests striding up as Barbos looks to them.

"Oh ho, if it isn't the little runts I met on the ship."

Estelle charges forward with an accusing hand. "You're the one who's been causing all of the recent chaos!"

The man cackles taking a large sip. "And what of it? You fools will never manage to capture me."

"Oh yeah? What's your reasoning there?" Rita spits moving into a combative stance.

"A villain is someone who never considers losing a possibility. That's why he thinks the way he does." Yuri says tapping his sword on his shoulder.

"If so, then that makes you quite a villain, Yuri." Karol says.

Yuri grins tossing his antenna. "Yep. I'm nefarious."

Raven shakes his head in disappointment. "Man, decidin' to rebel? Yer pretty troublesome."

"You've got a big mouth, brat." Barbos says whistling for his men that run up from behind. Yuri flicks off his sheathe and holds his sword at the ready. "You would dare to oppose me? I thought I told you before that next time you wouldn't get off so easy."

"All the better for us to tear things up!" Yuri snarks.

"Take them down!" Barbos gestures as he peers over the edge with a manic smile. "Haha, the fools have started to march! Now that meddlesome Don and the Knights will destroy each other!"

"He did this to destroy the Union and to eliminate the Don!" Karol gaps.

"If the Knights are destroyed, who will protect the empire?" Estelle mutters and stares at Ragou holding her sword. "Ragou, why would you...oh!" Her head falls in realization.

"Of course...he's going to weaken the Imperial Knights so that the Council can step in and control the empire." Rita hisses as arte starts lighting under her feet.

"And the Blood Alliance will seize control of Altosk and reign over the Union, too." Raven hisses knocking an arrow in his bow. The Knights and the Union going down together...it's just as Flynn said.

"Hmph, so what if you know now? No matter what you do, you won't be able to stop the battle!" Barbos cheers as he looks madly over the lining troops and guild men. That has yet to be decided the horn signally the armies march rings and they watch as a single knight rides into the middle of the field forcing the charge to a stop. Man, that's cutting it a little close, but Flynn is a cheeseball who Yuri can't imagine not showing up at the most dramatic moment.

Barbos stops and turns in fury to the councilman who has shriveled on the floor like a rat. "Ragou, you fool. You didn't keep up your end of the bargain."

"Don't hurt me!" Barbos spits on his face and yells at them me who bring out a hoplon blastia and run to the balcony taking aim. Estelle shout in horror, but the blastia is knocked away onto the ground and Barbos picks it up firing at them knocking them off their feet.

Yuri coughs and gets back up running towards Barbos. "Get out of here. Head for the exit."

"Yuri, no, it's too dangerous!" Estelle calls from behind and Rita yells about recharge time. The blastia is almost about to fire in point black at Yuri when out of nowhere a blast of fire strikes at Barbos. Yuri stares as he sees the dragon rider and the…. Well, he should probably call him an Entelexeia.

Rita start to launch a fire spell but Yuri knocks away her concentration. "Rita, knock it off! Our enemy's over there!" He gives the dragon a small nod ignoring the mage's protest marching towards the ledge. "Thanks for the save."

 _No problem._

Barbos stands up from the ground pulling out a bizarre sword covered in a sharp chain. "I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't done that!" They all stare at a bizarre and awesome sight as the large man is lifted off the ground by a torrent of wind.

"What? He can fly?" Karol yells as everyone else let's out their own exclamation at the sight of the man tearing off into the sky.

 _Drat, he's getting away!_

Yuri is surprised, because he's certain that was a different voice. He doesn't think the rider has spoken once even mentally. "If you're going after him, let me come with you! We're a little short on wings around here."

 _Of course_

The dragon lowers itself and Yuri jumps on his back. _"Thanks."_

"Are you crazy? This jerk's our enemy!" Rita yells from below as the Entelexeia starts rising.

 _"_ _No matter what happens, I've gotta catch that guy."_

Karol looks up at him waving his hammer. "Wait! What about us...?"

"You guys hold down the fort here! Stay out of trouble!" Yuri waves ignoring their yells as they fly. Oh, right! "And let Flynn know I'm stepping out for a while!" As he's holding onto the riders back he realizes how thin the person inside truly is. "Hey… so um… I was wondering which of you invited me? I can't tell who was talking. I know one of you has to be a Krytian…" Man he feels like an idiot.

Yuri is surprised when he sees the rider laughing. "If it helps I can talk." It's a woman's voice… Very soft. Very pretty. Extremely playful. It's a relief since Yuri has always found mental conversations to be creepy. "I'm sorry it bothers you."

He blinks… "You can read my thoughts?"

"Yes, your mind is very loud. I could hear you clear way across Dahngrest." Well, fuck! "You're a strange one."

 _I don't think we've ever exchanged names, brother._

"Uh, Yuri… Yuri Lowell."

 _Ba'ul. It's a pleasure to finally meet you._

"Likewise…" Yuri is downright afraid to think anything offensive but the thought slips in all the same. This is so weird that he's related to a monster. "Do you…"

 _I can't say I know him._

The wind around them turns fierce and Yuri clutches the rider tightly. A cyclone is raging below and they dive into the eye of the storm down onto a giant tower. Yuri sees the aer storming around and the sound of the blastia screaming loudly.

 _Hold on!_

Yuri feels the warmth of that fire burn inside Ba'ul builds that releases in a fiery explosion breaking off part of the tower. The winds calm and with a great jump he lands on the top of the tower. He looks at the crackling blastia in the center as the light slowly fades with the wind.

Barbos looks at him holding his sword towards him. "You... You've destroyed the blastia!" Yuri gets ready to fight when almost a dozen fireballs launch through the air knocking the raider from Ba'ul. Yuri spies the men down below with their hoplon blastia who cast it below and he's furious. Bastards! "You're next, punk!"

 _I'll be fine. Do what you will._

He nods running to the edge jumping down below to the men dodging the fireballs and cutting them down. Yuri hear the call of Ba'ul and watches the him fly up. "Come on, we're just getting started." Yuri grins tapping his swords.

"Heh. My men won't have any trouble taking care of a Krytian like you." Barbos says letting out a whistle and a dozen men crawl from the woodwork. "Now rip him to pieces!" Yuri let's out an arte heading towards the men at the forefront slashing one down and punching another unconscious. Yuri leaps backward over a large man's back that brings his sword down taking care of them with the heavy fire of destruction field. One manages to surprise him by grabbing his antenna and the pain turns to rage as he headbutts the grunt followed by a kick to the crotch. One manages to land a punch on him, but Yuri breaks the man's hand with the pommel of his sword. He stands over the group of fallen me with a wild leer.

"Is that all you got?"

Barbos walks to him veins throbbing. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you your place." Lightning thrusts from the blade snapping his sword in two as it's thrown from his hand.

Yuri realizes he knows the voice yelling in the core. He's heard that blastia his whole life in passing and in days of just sitting by the fountain. "Huh... That's a handy sword you've got." He's been looking for that core for forever.

"Think you lost because of this sword, huh?" What a barking dog with no teeth.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

"Yeah, talk it up while you've got the chance." Barbos says and more men come in. Yuri groans knowing when he's beat and lets them take him by the arms Barbos sneers over him and takes in one of his antennas. "You've got nice coloring. You're gonna sell really well on the market. Or maybe I'll hang them up on my wall."

Why did he have to know that line was coming? He's dragged along till they toss him along with the dragon rider into a cell full of other people. Her helmet is discarded after an attempt to defend an old man from the guards revealing a beautiful Krytian woman. Her blue antennas are longer than his and far thicker. She winks at him as she strips away her armor in what Yuri thinks is a strip show that the other men in the cell are salivating at. Is this really necessary?

 _Oh, but isn't more fun this way?_

Yuri shakes his head. _"Are you all right?"_

 _"_ _Yes. Thank you."_ They lean on the wall as far as they can form the other people. They all look to be normal townsfolk and some of which are giving the usual 'ahh, it's a Krytian how unholy' mutters.

 _"_ _So tell me. What are you going around destroying blastia for? Not a big deal if you don't feel like talking about it."_ But, he is curious.

She crosses her arms and smirks. _"I'm afraid it's not as impressive as you might think._ _I'm destroying them because I want to."_

 _"_ _You're right, I'm not all that impressed."_ But, there's got to be more to it. _"So that's why you mashed up Barbos' blastia too."_

She nods knitting her brow. _"Yes, but I didn't finish the job."_

 _"_ _Are you planning on destroying this?"_ He says holding up his bodhi blastia and she chuckles.

 _"_ _...There wouldn't be any fun in destroying something like that."_ She looks at him with a long hard gaze. _"You… what are you? I thought you were an Entelexeia, but you aren't like Ba'ul. You feel… human."_

Yuri shrugs. _"I think I'm a half-breed... Really I don't know anything! I only found out I was one just recently."_

 _"_ _Hmm…"_ Her face is pressed right up in Yuri's and he sees how deep wine color her eyes are. _"Your eyes are like Ba'ul's."_ Yuri feel her hand touch glide on his antennas and he shivers which turns into a squeak when she pinches. " _But, these are like mine."_

"Please don't do that again!" Yuri says pushing her away casually glancing at the door. "Hey, why don't we work together a little longer?"

"Hmm... It's true I wasn't able to finish off the blastia on the roof." She nods. So what do we do?"

Well, there's always the classic way. "Hmm... There's one way I was thinking we could get out of here. But, I have a feeling you already know."

"Well, if you think it might work, what's the harm in trying it out? I always say, 'Those who can, should.'"

"Okay, just go along with me on this."

 _I'll just follow your lead._

She cracks her knuckles with a smile. "Don't worry. It's a little nerve-wracking working with a pretty lady, though." His fist launches into her face knocking her back and she runs hitting him just as hard in the chest. Yuri picks up with an ouch swinging another fist at her and grabbing at her antennas. The Krytian grabs back furiously and they wrestle about hearing the people inside yell and cheer. The two start yelling at each other and when the guards come in they turn from swinging their fists at each other to the guard. The captives jump at the open door and run out leaving the two Krytians to smile mischievously.

"Ta-dah, you're free." She says striding through the door with him.

"Thanks for your help."

She tilts her head a little. "I think I still owe you one more." Before Yuri can respond she smack him across the cheek. "Guess I overdid it back there..."

"There, that makes us even." Man, that stings! "Judith." Huh? "My name is Judith."

"Judith...? Judy is easier to say." Yuri says.

"Fine by me. All right, on to the next objective."

"Next? Well, we could check out the blastia on the roof. All we have to do is go up." Yuri says looking about their surroundings.

Judith hums curiously. "Won't your friends be waiting for you?"

"I don't mind taking care of the blastia first." His friends are more than capable of handling the things back in Dahngrest.

"Up we go then." Judith chimes pointing up at what looks to be a hallway above them.

Yuri squints his eyes. "And how exactly do we go up?"

 _You can't just fly? What a shame._

Looking to see Judith messing about with some levers. Yeah, just wander off... Reminds him of a certain princess. "A princess?" Judith grins but he waves her off. As they turn the corner he notes how little she's wearing… Why was she wearing that stuffy-looking suit of armor? "Oh? You didn't like it? It's pretty sturdy, and protects my body quite nicely." Judith says leaning in front of him. "See? Look at this beautiful skin, free of bruises and blemishes!"

"Very nice... I'm actually worried where my eyes might wander." Yuri says halfheartedly.

Judith pouts setting her arms on her hips. "You don't look all that worried to me."

Yuri shrugs. "You seem to be running around in my head so I don't think I need to bother explaining. So, you're okay? You don't mind leaving your armor behind?"

"It's sturdy, but it's heavy. Walking around with that on tires me out." Much to Judith's chagrin her weapon is missing while Yuri just grabs a sword that isn't shit. As they make their way through they find a valve full of aer that gives the sorcerer ring a power up and Judith teases him about his lady skills. Yuri isn't sure if Judith is just teasing or serious… but if what she said about his thoughts are true then She's laughing at him. They here ruckus as they make their way outside to see his crew fighting red-eyes.

"Huh... Looks like you guys have things under control." Yuri calls striding up to be taken into a huge bear hug by Estelle. She fusses over him checking for any wounds and Yuri laughs telling her to calm down. "I thought I told you all to stay put for a while."

Karol shakes his head coming up and giving him a pat on the back. "What do you expect? We were worried about you!"

"Hey, just for the record, I wasn't worrying about him." Rita yells holding up her hand to strike Karol but awkwardly drops her guard turning red.

"Well, I for one was worried sick!" Raven says slinging an arm on his shoulder.

Yuri pushes him off. "Yeah right. And why did you bother coming all the way out here, anyway?"

"It's like this, see?" Raven says clicking his tongue. "The Don's havin a fit sayin' there's no way he'll let Barbos make a fool outta him, but I'm the one he sends to do his dirty work."

Fishy… "What do you guys think you're doing, coming in this way?"

Karol just shrugs with his hammer. "Well, the front door was locked."

"That's not the point..."

Raven whistles at the sight of Judith and he grabs her hand with a smile. "...A-and who might this lovely Krityan be? Is she a princess?" She laughs and pulls away her hand.

Rita looks like she might vomit. "Layin' it on a little thick there, old man."

"This is Judith. We were locked up together."

Everyone starts their greetings when Raven jumps in at the end. "And I am the great-"

"Old man." Rita interrupts.

"It's Raven! R-A-V-E-N! Raven!" He says throwing a mini tantrum.

Karol just shakes his head. "You have to wonder about people who introduce themselves like that"

Judith laughs. "What an interesting bunch of people."

Raven grins and nudges Rita with his elbow. "Ooh! I think she likes me!"

"Idiot." Judith hides under the cover of being caught on a research trip that they accept with enough ease. As they're about to decide what to do next one of the men his friends had been fighting earlier gets up and lunges at Yuri only to fall down.

"Flynn!" Yuri exclaims seeing the blonde beam at him.

"Are you all right?" Flynn says now his turn to look him over like a mother hen.

"What the fuck are you doing here alone?"

"We're short on manpower, and we don't know what kind of dangers lie ahead." There's a knowing smile on Estelle and Yuri is wondering if she expected this. "The Don told everyone the truth, so they settled down. There's no longer any worry of conflict. We have secured Ragou and his subordinates. In addition, the Union has suppressed the mercenaries. Barbos is all that's left. Your Highness, it's dangerous, so please stay here with Yuri and the others."

Estelle immediately burns with fire in her eyes. "It's too dangerous to go on your own! We'll go with you!"

"I cannot allow it!" Flynn protests.

"Hold on, we've got all sorts of reasons to go after Barbos, too. We're not stopping after coming this far." Yuri growls crossing his arms. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Estelle's going to follow you no matter what you say."

Flynn takes in a deep frustrated sigh. "Fine, then let's go together. We're short on time, and it'll be safer this way." Rita bitterly notes on Judith's spear and Yuri sighs internally thinking of how much of a pain things will be if Judith is found out. This isn't a place for Estelle where Yuri knows a fight like this will likely be to the death. Flynn should have stopped her, but then Estelle chose herself. She's pretty brave and Yuri admires that.

As they make their way through a gear puzzle Estelle stops to look at Flynn who is bitterly glaring at Yuri… So what if he jumped on a dragon in the middle of something important! It all worked out. "Flynn, you didn't take Sodia and the others with you?"

"That's right. I left Ragou's arrest in their hands and came here alone."

Rita raises her brow and shakes her head. "So, you ditched your platoon and rushed off all by yourself? Some lieutenant you are."

"It's just like him to do that, though."

Repede rolls his eyes. "You're one to talk."

"Barbos will be judged by the laws of the empire. To that end, the Knights have an obligation to capture him." Flynn states sternly. "And yet, here you are doing our job for us. I can't accept that."

Rita snorts. "You've got an excuse for everything, don't you?"

"That's what being an Imperial Knight is all about." Yuri boasts patting him on the back.

"I was referring to how you two use every excuse to find a moment to bum each other."

Flynn turns bright red and starts to stutter as Yuri rolls his eyes. "When are you going to stop making gay jokes at us."

"When I stop getting a reaction."

"We're not dating!" Flynn yells in a stutter and Rita is holding back a laugh. The mage and princess start whispering to each other and Judith slips in to join. They're giggling and laughing as they move and it's no secret they're talking about them. He's not sure why.

"If you keep this up your face will stay red." Yuri jests slapping him on the back.

Flynn coughs into his hand. "Lets move on."

 **Felinis: When you gay, but everyone but you knows you gay**


	41. Chapter 41

**Felinis: This chapter was far too fun to right... I should not say this, but the last part was a dare with myself while a little tipsy on vermouth**

Barbos is waiting on the top of the tower with an evil leer. "Back again huh, you stubborn punk?"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yuri says holding out his blade.

"Barbos, this has gone on long enough. Save what's left of your honor and give up!" Estelle says marching towards the man proudly.

Flynn tightens his stance, but keeps his sword low hoping for peace. "The Knights will be here before long. Any further resistance is futile!"

"That's right, you're finished!" Rita yells.

Barbos's sword crackles. "Oh, this is far from finished. I put ten years into building Ghasfarost Spire, and while it stands, nothing can stop me! And with that man and the empire wrapped around my finger, I was able to build my magnificent blastia."

Flynn's eyes narrow. "That man?"

"You think I'm just gonna let you waste the lower quarter's core like this?" Yuri says furiously as hears that core scream a shockwave hits and the group manages to hold their ground for the most part.

"Oh, it won't go to waste. I'll use this to eliminate Whitehorse, and then I will be leader of the guilds." Barbos barks to the sky holding his blade aloft as he starts to hover. "Then the empire is next! With this power at my disposal, the very world will be mine! And I'll start with you. Be gone, worms!"

A explosion fires knocking them to the ground and they slide to a lower platform. Why is always egomaniacs get crazy weapons like that? "Is everyone all right?" Flynn says offering a hand to Estelle who ignores it to get up on her own.

They mutter to each other about how in the world their going to deal with the sword. Barbos cackles again and electricity crackles through shaking the whole structure. "All right, playtime's over! Time to wipe Dahngrest off the map, and you along with it!"

Before they can see what this mad man will do a voice softly commands for them to get down and like at Keiv Moc light and a raging force erupts blinding them. When they open their eyes, Yuri sees that the sword has been split in half and Barbos has been knocked to the ground.

"What was that...?" Flynn says looking up as they catch sight of Duke who disappears from sight just as quickly as he appeared. Barbos throws away his sword and pulls another large sword furious. The man is so much sloppier than the Don. With a nod Yuri and Flynn focus on Barbos while Judith seems to have heard his thoughts on taking out the bridge support beams.

The grunts are nothing as arrows fly from Ravens bow knocking the farthest ones away. Yuri has no time to focus on the spells being launched from either side, but he knows a torrent of water almost knocks him off the ledge. He coughs up the water and stands up heading up to dodge the heavy swings of Barbos. At some point Yuri is sure that Karol has crushed a man's ribs as the grunt flies next to them and is cut in half by Barbos's blade.

It's disgusting and Estelle sounds like she might vomit at the sight. He hears the sound of Repede and Judith take out the last bridge supports leaving them with a handful of grunts. Barbos staggers Flynn as the impact on the knight's shield proves greater than expected. "Yuri guard me while I cast."

"Got it." Yuri says jumping into Barbos's face and doing his best to get any hit he can into the man. Barbos's metal hand clubs him in the head and he's knocked down a moment. A pillar of light erupts under Barbos and the man screams a little as the arte fades revealing his singed skin. Yuri gets up as the man is now swinging blindly in rage. His men have fallen and his mighty weapon have been destroyed leaving him only to inch near the edge like a rat. "Your henchmen have run out on you. That's it, Barbos. It looks like you were the fool who didn't know when to give up." Yuri says as they all encroach on the man.

The man coughs laughing as he staggers to his feet. "Perhaps you are right."

"Then you'll surrender!" Estelle says approaching with her sword at the ready.

"I...I won't be humiliated any more than this." Barbos coughs looking deep into Yuri's eyes. "…Yuri was is? You remind me of Whitehorse in his youth... You're his spitting image."

Yuri's the spitting image of a few people. "Hope you're not saying I'm gonna end up like that old man. Not exactly something to look forward to."

"Like the Don, sooner or later you will make great enemies in this world. And then that world will consume you whole." Barbos's teeth gleam like as he laughs. "Regret, sorrow, and despair will hound you all the way to hell, and I will be waiting there for you. You're gonna be destroyed by your hands and I'll watch it all from there." They all stare in horror as the man leans back and lets himself fall. Yuri sees in horror as the man's head is squashed by the turning gears of his fortress. The gears struggle to turn a moment as their caught on his body, but they destroy him all the same.

Estelle collapses on the ground mentally exhausted as she sees the carnage of the fight. At least five people are dead and some seem at death's door. Slowly she realizes that she should help them and starts healing them emptily. No one wanted these deaths and as much as Yuri says that it doesn't change the fact it happened.

Rita is standing by her offering her a form of comfort as Flynn seems unsure what to do. Yuri picks up the core hearing it sing much calmer and kinder than before. "Glad this is all right." He sees Karol grimacing at the blood on his weapon. "You okay?"

"I think I might be sick." He groans. "I… I Yuri I killed a man! Maybe two! I-I…"

"Calm down. You didn't do it out of malice or because you wanted to. Frankly, I don't think anyone wanted people to die even them." Karol doesn't seem convinced and Yuri sets a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't the Union creed about giving your life to protect people?"

"I guess…"

"And your power is used to protect people."

"Yeah."

"So then you did nothing wrong. You protected the people you care about. Not just us, but the Don and the folks in Dahngrest." Yuri crosses his arms playfully. "Besides, this totally counts as self-defense so Flynn can't throw us in jail or executed for this."

Flynn smacks in the head. "You were doing so well up till that point!"

Yuri pouts. "Oh come on! That was totally self-defense! I didn't even kill anyone."

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"Yup."

Flynn huffs shaking his head. "You're unbelievable." It's worth it though when he sees Karol's face soften in relief.

They make their way down Estelle looking at the core curiously. "Wow, the aque blastia core is so small."

"So, we've got your blastia core back. I guess that's case closed." Karol says holding it in his hand.

Estelle nods sullenly. "Yes, but we weren't able to take Barbos into custody..."

"Yes... That is one point of regret." Flynn sighs.

"What are you talking about? A creep like that is better off-" Yuri knocks Rita on the back pointing at Estelle.

"Besides, it's a little early to say the problem's solved." Flynn says knitting his brow. As they're at the entrance to the tower they realize that Raven has disappeared again.

"He probably headed back to Dahngrest. I'm sure we can find him if we need to." Yuri waves taking a step down the step.

"I also must head back ahead of you. I have to check on the work I left in my subordinates' hands." Flynn says and bows at Estelle. "Your Highness, please allow me to accompany you back."

"Well... Would it be all right for me to stay with everyone else for just a little while longer?" Estelle asks shyly looking at Yuri.

"I guess I don't mind watching over an unreasonable princess a bit longer." Yuri says. "Shouldn't that be easier for you, too? We'll make sure we get her back to Dahngrest."

"...Understood. In exchange, I'm counting on you not to make any mistakes. And no detours, okay?" Flynn says sternly.

"Got it, got it." Yes, mom and then I'll clean my room.

"I will see you in Dahngrest, then." Flynn says as he departs.

"Why do you look so sad? Are you okay?" Estelle says and Yuri realizes he's been furrowing his brow.

"I was just thinking, I still owe that creep Dedecchi a good beating." Yuri lies.

"You got the blastia back, isn't that enough? Why chase after some stupid thief?"

Yuri nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right. If I ever cross paths with him though, he's in for a surprise." ...Waiting for me in hell, huh? Why'd he have to go and say that? Karol calls for him to follow and hurries up.

Judith coughs behind them and they all turn. "Well, I will take my leave from you here."

"Off to meet up with your partner?"

"We'll be operating individually from now on. That way we won't interfere with each other's work." Then Yuri guesses he'll see her around.

 _Most definitely._

Yuri smiles as he waves her goodbye. It's not a long way back to Dahngrest and when they come in there's the ruckus of Ragou's arrest and Flynn grinning proudly. Yuri smiles giving Flynn a thumbs up from afar. "Here's hoping the next magistrate they get is more of a stand up guy."

"I will do what I can to make sure a worthy person is chosen when I get back to the castle."

"To the castle... You mean, you're going back to the capital, Estelle?" Karol asks.

She sighs. "...Yes. With Ragou gone, the rest of the castle should have returned to normal."

"But you don't really want to go back." Yuri says leaning back noting the way she's trying to her face away from the knights. "I can see it in your face."

"No...I-I..." Estelle looks down at her hands sadly.

"Well, you should do what suits you best. You've made up your own mind, right?" Yuri says and she smiles despite her eyes looking so heartbroken.

"...I will go back. I don't want Flynn or anyone else to have to worry about me anymore..."

But, it's not what she wants. "It's going to be lonely without her, won't it, Repede?" Yuri says and the dog nods.

"Yes, she's grown so much on us."

Yuri feels tired and after a meal he heads to the inn with every attention of getting an early night in. He's only asleep for five minutes before Karol runs in yelling. "Yuri! It's terrible!"

"Aw, man... Just let me sleep..." Yuri groans into his pillow.

"Ragou, he, he-!"

Yuri snaps awake. "What did Ragou do?"

Karol is furious and he kicks the bed in anger. "They say he used his standing in the Council to reduce his charges! It looks like he's going to get off with only a minor drop in rank! After everything he did!"

Yuri feels his blood boil. "What do we do, Yuri?"

"It's not a joke! It's the truth!"

Yuri clenches his fist and grinds his teeth. "So this is how the empire works now, huh? Damn it, this is not funny."

"What do we do, Yuri?" Karol is looking for an answer that he doesn't have. "Wait! If we tell Estelle, maybe she can do something about it!"

"Hey, don't go giving the princess too much trouble!" Yuri huffs standing up. Damn it. What's Flynn doing, anyway? "I'm going to see what I can do." He makes his way to the camp ignoring the passing wayward glances. He doesn't bother asking where Flynn is and just follows that familiar scent to one of the tents lifting the flap.

Flynn looks over his shoulder from his paperwork. "Doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

Yuri fakes a knocking gesture as Flynn walks out. "You knew I'd be coming. That outfit..." Yuri's eyes light with pride as he sees the familiar captain uniform on Flynn.

Flynn is beaming. "As of today, I've been assigned the post of captain."

"So, the birth of the Flynn Brigade, huh? Looks like I've been one-upped again." Yuri sighs dramatically and he flips an antenna.

"If that's how you feel, you should come back to the Knights." Flynn says but Yuri shakes his head.

"I don't think I could with these." The blastia on Flynn's chest is letting out a pleasant hum and Yuri takes a closer look. "Huh? This guy is new."

Flynn crosses his arms. "How would you know that?"

Yuri isn't sure how to explain the difference. Blastia all had different tones and voices like people which seemed simple to explain until Yuri encountered ones that had near identical voices. "This one's a girl…" Flynn looks confused by the statement and Yuri can't blame him. "Congratulations on making captain.

"Thank you." Flynn sighs. 'You didn't come down here to celebrate my promotion." Yuri doesn't even need to say anything before Flynn opens his mouth. "It's Ragou, isn't it. Appropriating Nor Harbor for his own purposes. Committing treason by his collusion with Barbos. Add to this stealing from the populace and the extermination of even his own people simply because he didn't like them. The people he killed were either fed to monsters or sold to those who will pay money for corpses." Flynn looks calm but there's so much rage that Yuri can see bubbling under the surface. "That he should be able to do those things and not have to answer for them! The authority of the Council...is far more powerful than I'd imagined... I thought with this promotion to captain that I'd gotten a bit closer to my goal. But I have to face the fact that the law can't even punish a single person like Ragou."

Yuri shakes his head and grabs Flynn's hand. "You know it doesn't end here. You'll climb even higher until you can make the right changes."

Flynn nods." True, but many people will continue to suffer in the meantime - needlessly. When I consider that, I..."

The hand squeezes tight. "Don't go flying off the handle and smacking him around. If he's above you, you go even higher, and then..."

The hand relaxes. "Yes. Someday I'll create a legal order that treats everyone with equality. I have to."

"Good. And I'll do things my own way." A dark thought slips in his head… If Flynn can't do anything about Ragou than Yuri will take action. Flynn interrupts his thoughts and Yuri let's go of his hand. "How would you go about punishing the villains that the law can't touch?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out..." Flynn mutters and then he snaps grabbing Yuri's head. "What the hell happened to your eyes, Yuri! I thought I was just seeing things, but you look like you're having an episode. Are you?"

And here Yuri was hoping it went unnoticed. "Um… Well… it just happened between now and Keiv Moc. It's fine, Flynn! I feel normal."

Flynn is looking his eyes over closely. "The pupil is different… You really feel fine?"

"Yes!" Yuri groans pushing him away. "I am one-hundred percent fine. I haven't had an episode since Heliord."

"You had an episode in Heliord!" Fuck! Should have kept his mouth shut. "When?"

"Flynn, would you calm down." Yuri huffs rolling his eyes.

The blond runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry… I just worry. I feel like in less than a month you've started changing more than you ever did…"

"I get it." Yuri nods. "I'll be honest, it's got me a little scared…" Yuri wants nothing more than to stop changing and for nothing else to happen. He tries to put up a reassuring front as he walks away. Yeah, there's no point in worrying about it all. If Yuri is going to become a monster than there's no real need to worry.

He heads to the docks waiting in the shadows for the weasel to show himself. His hand tamps on the hilt patiently till he sees the sight of Ragou scurrying with some men to his ship. Yuri jump from behind knocking the men off the bridge. The councilman keeps begging for his life and Yuri feels his blood boil.

"Please! I know your race is full of savages, but you must have some mercy! I'm a member of the Council! I could crush you and the rest of your people easily."

"The laws and the Council may have let you go, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Yuri spits driving his sword through them man's chest and tossing him into the canal. He flicks the blood away and casually walk to see Repede waiting for him. "Repede?"

The dog is giving him a harsh glare. "You killed him."

"And?"

"I won't say it doesn't bother me, but you were too quick to put blood on your hands."

Yuri turns away. "It needed to be done." He clutches his hilt and takes a breath. "I'm going to go walk a bit more."

"Don't be gone for to long." It's strange… He's calm as he heads to Sagittarius for a drink. A part of him feels like his heart should be pounding or a crushing guilt at killing a man should be weighing in Yuri; yet there's nothing. He takes the drink slowly and running his fingers on the rim.

 _"_ _That was a cruel thing you did."_ Yuri looks to see Judith plop next to him at the bar.

 _"_ _You know digging around in people's head is often considered rude in some circles."_ Yuri says taking a long sip.

She chuckles. _"I can't help it. Your thoughts are so loud I actually have to try and to tune them out."_

"I really don't get how this works."

Judith takes a sip from a tall flagon of beer. "Has anyone told you, that you're adorable?"

Yuri shakes his head. "No. Most people say I'm gorgeous."

 _I don't think you were wrong for killing that man. It was within reason and he got what he deserved._

Is there any point having a conversation with someone who can just hear every thought Yuri had? _"So… Flynn? He's your… childhood friend. How interesting."_ If Judith can read his thoughts why is she even bothering to wait for him talk? _"I thought you said mental conversations were creepy."_ They are, but that isn't stopping Judith from digging around in Yuri's head. _"I'll do my best not to._ "

"So you aren't gonna call me out on what I did earlier?"

"We all have our dark secrets. You have yours and I have mine. Which is why, I'd rather talk about your friend."

Yuri takes a sip. "What about him?"

"He knows your secret and that intrigues me… You intrigue me."

Yuri doesn't bother telling her all the details because he's sure she's still listening to all his thoughts. "I intrigue myself. I'm not sure what I am or what an Entelexeia is."

"I can give you a crash course on everything I know." He thanks her as Judith starts to explain what an Entelexeia is. That they eat aer and are an ancient race that gave birth to the Krytian race. All are different and many legends are based around them. Her tone turns dark as she grips her glass. "The Great War killed so many… Ba'ul saved my life when the empire destroyed my hometown. It's sick how they hunt us down and treat us like monsters!" She calms herself and grins. You know what, we need better drinks. Hey, Lydia!" The bartender turns to them. "Two Myorzo Ambrosias."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! We're going hardcore." The bartender shrugs and starts pouring wo drinks that have a strange green tint to them. "I guarantee that this will leave you shit face drunk before you're done."

"What is it?"

There's a glint in her eyes that has him cautious to sip despite having a sweet smell. "A drink specifically for the Krytians by the Krytians. Humans don't react to it much, but this is the best thing for us."

"Will this even work on me?" Yuri says taking a small sip and noting that it has a wonderful fresh flavor. Kind of like a mint lemonade with something else. Hmm, not bad.

"It works on Ba'ul so I can't see why not." Fuck it. Yuri downs a gulp and finds a smile curl on his lips as a buzz hits. "Wow, look at you! I hope you can keep it together."

Yuri giggles. "Of c'urse I can. Woah, dis shit works fas'!" Judith takes a long sip clearly amused. "Is dis really jus' alohol, Judy? Cuz eveythin' turnin' rainbow…" It's really pretty, but fucking weird.

Judith laughs hard slinging herself playfully on his lap. "I never said it was alcohol." A part of him should be worried about the fact he is getting high after murdering someone, but right now he's more interested in how his hands are so weird. They're just hands, but when he really looks at them he starts thinking how weird hands are in general. Everyone has hands… but they're weird… But, Repede doesn't have hands… Nor does he wear pants…

How does a dog wear pants? Flynn wears pants and Yuri wears pants. Why won't Judith stop laughing? Her laugh is really pretty and she has small hands… So weird. Yuri takes another sip and notices that Judith's boobs are likely intentionally pressed near his face… What is the appeal of cleavage? Like, Yuri knows that most guys are into it… but he just doesn't get why boobs make a person pretty. Judith is very pretty. So's Estelle. Flynn is really pretty. It's no wonder lots of girls like him… but he doesn't have boobs. So how is he is pretty?

Girls have boobs!

Wow, this stuff really makes you forget murdering and what not. Or just what train of thought Yuri happens to be on. "I'm glad ya think Im pretty." Judith slurs barely with a smile.

Yuri nods. "Yeah, yer really pretty. Ya got really pretty boobs…" He can't stop giggling. "Flynn is prettier."

"Is he?"

"Uh huh. He's got the pretties' eyes… They're all blue an' shit." Blue is a really nice color. Yuri likes all the blues. "And his hair is all gold an' I wanna pet it." It's like a fluffy dog, but it's not a dog… Because, it's Flynn. How do dogs wear pants?

Flynn is not a dog!

"Ya hold yerself really well together! This stuff is fuckin' wild!" Yuri says swaying, because swaying is nice.

"It helps this isn't my first time drinking Ambrosia." She says leaning her back on his chest. "Say, why don't we go see Flynn?"

That sounds like a terrible idea and Yuri is so out of it he's wondering where his feet are. "I dunno. That seems stupid even for me."

Judith pouts. "But, don't you want to tell him how pretty he is? I bet love that."

Flynn probably would. He's vain that way. Oh, Yuri could steal his pants and put them on Repede! Yuri downs the rest of his drink and when he goes to stand finds that it is much harder than he thought. He needs to keep swaying as Judith guides him out. Yuri guides them through pure nose power, because the roads look in no way familiar as they head towards where Flynn is. Flynn really does smell the best. It makes Yuri want to curl up next to him and sleep. Flynn smells like brownies… so maybe he tastes like brownies? But, Yuri has bitten Flynn a lot and he just tastes like skin. Is there a spot on people that tastes like brownies?

At some point Yuri becomes aware that Judith is gone and that he's in front of Flynn's tent. Huh? When did that happen? Whatever. Yuri opens the tent and flops onto of Flynn who bolts awake. "Yuri!"

Yuri gives a Cheshire grin. "Hiiiiiiiiiii…"

Flynn blinks in what Yuri assumes is joy. "Yuri… are you okay?"

"Yup! 'm won'erful!" He nods in a sing-song tone. "Yer really pretty Flynn!"

The blonde shakes his head and blinks again. "Go home, Yuri. You're drunk."

Yuri pouts and presses his weight on top of Flynn. Yuri is far from drunk! He's high as fuck and there is a clear difference! "I'm no' drunk! Highhhh!" Flynn is giving him a really weird look and Yuri is beginning to realize he can't grasp facial expressions. That might be angry, but why would Flynn be angry? "Yer eyes are so pretty!"

"What are you talking about?"

Yuri giggles because Flynn is being silly so he happily pets his friend's hair. "I love how blue yer eyes are. I just wanna look at 'em…" Yuri smells that sweet scent and thinks of places he has not bitten Flynn.

"Yuri, please just go back to the inn. I'm too tired to deal with this shit." But, Yuri like laying here. It's soft and he can't remember how to walk. Flynn's hair is really soft… "Yuri, I swear I will drag you back to the inn-"

It's quick and Yuri is mostly thinking about how he wants Flynn to shut up. He's seen it work on other people or read it in books so kisses Flynn on the lips with a goofy smile. And that's when Flynn punched is lights out.

 **Felinis: I did not expect this to happen. No joke... It just did. I love it, but I'm not sure how this is really appropriate considering that Yuri murdered a man**


	42. Chapter 42

**Felinis: That moment when you deviate from the plot because you don't want to write dialogue. No seriously, everything that happened in Nor Harbor was because I didn't want to write all that shit.**

The scientist watches in intrigue at the creature screaming in the cage. Scales coat its skin as it howls ramming at the barrier desperately. "Now, miss Miria how are you feeling today?" The creature slams its head on the barrier grabbing the cage bars with clawed hands. "Are you hungry?"

 _Screeeeeeeee!_

" _Miss Miria, how are you?"_ The creature stops and blinks a moment. " _Miss Miria are you happy?"_

The thing in the cage stops and hisses at him. " _Die!"_

The man clicks a button and the blastia zaps through the monster tossing it to the ground in pain. "Interesting." He notes down his observations and walks down the hall to where a human man is sitting curled in the corner of a cage. "Mister Harrison, I hope you're feeling well today."

Harrison shivers as he grips his arms. "Let me go! Please, I never did anything wrong!"

"Now, Mister Harrison, it's not about who you are but what you are. Tell me are you hungry?"

Harrison is so furious as he looks up at the scientist biting his lip. "I haven't eaten if three fucking days! Of course I'm hungry. Take me back to my family you fuckers! Let me out!" He gives a large painful whine as he lies on his side. "Please…"

"All right, Mister Harrison. We haven't gotten any decent results from you so my superiors have said you'll be let go."

Harrison jumps at the bars of the cage. "You aren't fucking with me! This isn't a joke?" Harrison starts to cry dry tears when he gets a nod. Harrison doesn't have a moment to react again as a single button ends his life.

The scientist cares nothing about the ashes in the cage as he moves to another with a Krytian man inside. "Hello, Mister Quin how are you feeling today?"

Yuri blinks open his eyes in pain as he hears rustling and clinking of armor. His eyes drift over his surrounding and he's so confused. Why is he in Flynn's tent? Why does his jaw hurt? "Flynn…?"

"Finally awake?"

"I guess… What happened?" Yuri sits up his jaw in pain and his head thrumming softly. It's not that painful, but he feels like his thoughts are traveling through cotton. "Did I do something to your pants?"

Flynn leans over him eyes burning like blue coals. "No. You barged in while I was sleeping to yell about how pretty I was. Then you kept rubbing your hands all over my head to the point it hurt!"

"Uh… did I do anything else?" Yuri chuckles.

Flynn's face turns red and he turns away. "You did everything to deserve getting punched in the face."

Well, that explains the pain in his jaw. "Like breaking your cot."

"Exactly!"

"Can I make it up to you somehow?" Yuri sits up now realizing he's been on the ground the whole time. Compared to some places Yuri has slept in his life this actually pretty nice. "Get you coffee or something?"

Flynn points out giving him a harsh glare. "Out!"

Yuri chuckles awkwardly and back-steps out of the tent. "Cool, cool. See you around." He sighs and heads back to the inn. Yuri killed a man and he can safely say he feels good for doing it. But, it's wrong for him to have done so… He kicks off his shoes and plops on his bed. It's almost dawn and everyone has started waking up. Yuri ignores them and just lays there letting his brain sit… What the hell was Flynn so mad about? It had to be more than a broken bed. Yuri couldn't have told Flynn about the murder because there's no doubt he would have woken up in a jail cell.

"Yuri? Are you awake?" Karol says shaking him and Yuri turns on his side. "Estelle and Rita already took off. If you hurry, you might still be able to catch her."

"I can meet them anytime I want." Yuri mutters knowing it's a bit of a lie. He doesn't think he could ever live a peaceful life in Zaphias anymore. He doesn't have any grace as a halfer like before. Then there's the fact Yuri needs to go to Nordopolica for the sake of answers. Karol wanting to start a guild in Dahngrest doesn't sound half-bad all considering. Yuri can't live safely in the empire anymore and this city is lively enough. It's not like he'll be missed in the Lower Quarter. Yuri was just the local freak after all. Yeah, he may never go back to Zaphias and Yuri figures that's fine. The aqua blastia core is still being safely returned and if Estelle really wants to see him she'll find a way.

Karol puffs his cheeks and turns away stomping out the door. "Jeez, Yuri. Fine, if that's how you're gonna be."

"Even if I did go, it would just make it harder for them to leave." Yuri sighs but jumps from his bed when he hears a large rupture outside. His feet fly outside and he looks up at a giant bird with flaming wings high in the sky. "An Entelexeia?"

"An Entele-whata?" Karol says and Yuri puts a hand on him telling him to stay back. Why is an Entelexeia here in the city?

He runs towards the bridge seeing Flynn and his soldiers on the ground as the Entelexeia stares down at Estelle. As Yuri gets closer he sees the commandant yell something about Heracles, but pays no mind to Flynn who's still breathing or the commandant yelling at him. Yuri feels his feet fly forward and stands in front sword at the ready. If this thing can hear his thoughts then he already knows why Yuri won't let him hurt Estelle.

"The insipid poison and the atrocity. Both of you must be purged." Both their eyes go wide. These guys can actually talk! Atrocity… Sadly, Yuri has that one a fair amount so nothing new there. Guess, that means this guy is another person who has a beef with dad.

 _You should have never been born!_

Before the Entelexeia can attack the loud whiz of cannon fire tears through the air as the beast dodges in the air with such grace. The firepower in their sight is immense far greater than Yuri ever new the empire had. Karol runs forward tripping a little as sparks drift near them. "Whoa, we've gotta get out of here!"

"I'm going to leave the city and continue my journey." Yuri says to Estelle looking at the way she refuses to go back across the bridge.

"What do you mean?"

"If you're going back to the capital, you shouldn't keep Flynn waiting." The Knight is back on his feet and is running towards them. "It's for you to decide."

Estelle struggles for the words and Yuri can only guess why. She's a girl who has struggled her whole life to do anything for herself. She's someone used to not making her own decisions, but he can see how much this girl wants to see the world. Flynn has to know that; no, the world has to see that in Estelle's eyes. "Then, I... I want to continue the journey as well!"

"Now, that's what I wanted to hear." He holds out her hand to take as they start running down the bridge when a torrent of heat and force thrusts them forward. They look back and see that a chasm has been made in the bridge cutting them off from the city.

As they're running forward Estelle stops to see Judith standing at the bridge likely talking to the Entelexeia. "Don't! It's too dangerous!" Estelle says pulling Judith away see the spear in her hands thinking she plans to attack.

Yuri huffs because they don't have time for this. This bird wants both of them dead! "Look who's talking."

"I'll be fine, you go on ahead." Judith smiles and Yuri hears her tell him how she plans to negotiate.

"Come on, quickly!" Estelle says pulling the Krytian along.

"My, you're a stubborn one." Judith smirks as she nods subtly at the monster.

 _You live for now son of Lowell. But, know that when we next meet I plant to finish ending both you and that monster's life._

That's twice they've called Estelle a monster, but why? They watch as the Entelexeia takes off and flies off away from the cannon fire and out of sight. "Yuri, Lady Estellise, wait!" Yuri turns and sees Flynn standing at the edge of his side of the bridge. Here comes the cavalry.

Estelle walks to the edge and bows softly. "I'm sorry, Flynn. I realize now I can't just go back to the capital. There are too many things I still need to know."

Flynn calls desperately. "Surely, after returning to the capital you can-"

"The voices of the people suffering in Nor Harbor never reached the capital. I won't achieve anything if I'm not willing to approach these problems head on... I've come to realize that during my travels. That's why! That's why I have to keep going!"

Flynn's face falls and Yuri walks up to the edge of the bridge tossing with a strong arm. "Flynn, get this core back to the lower quarter!"

"Yuri!" Flynn struggles moment to catch the core but looks up in confusion.

Yuri grins shrugging as he calls. "I won't be going back to the capital anytime soon. I'm going to start up a guild. Give my regards to Hanks and everyone else."

"...A guild. So that's what you meant by doing things your own way."

"Yeah, I've finally made up my mind." Yuri has no reason to go back to Zaphias and he's more than fine with that.

"That's fine, but what about Princess-"

Yuri waves walking away. "Take care, Flynn. Sorry about your cot!" He knows Flynn is calling for him and is probably pissed, but Yuri doesn't care. He's looking forward to seeing where this path takes him. "I suppose I should've talked to you first, but here's to our new guild, Karol." Karol grins widely as they give a hi-five strolling down the road out of town.

They all stop and stare at Duke who's standing idly on the bridge. "Hello?" Estelle greets and the man barely acknowledges her.

"And here Estelle's being so nice...Somebody needs to work on their manners." Yuri chides.

"You're one to talk, Yuri." Karol notes shaking his head. "Hey, that monster's gonna attack us again if we keep wandering around here."

"Y-yes, you're right." Estelle stutters turning away as Duke looks back at them.

"You were the target of his attack?" Duke seems less surprised at Estelle's confirmation and more at Yuri's.

"...What? Oh, yes. Um...do you know what he meant when called us-?"

"What, is that your pet or something?" Yuri interrupts.

"We follow the same course of action." Great… so this guy hates dad too.

"Then, does that mean you've come here to attack us too?" Estelle says timidly reaching for her weapon.

Duke looks between them his face a mask of indifference. "My blade does not exist to pass sentence on humans." His eyes drift towards Yuri. "Nor to end ones I value with utmost respect." Duke walks away silently leaving them in confusion.

They've been heading down the road at a quick pace till Karol calls out. "I know we've got to get out of town, but I'm dyin' here...And why is Judith coming with us?"

"What else do you expect me to do with the bridge out?" Judith says placing a hand on her chest with a pout.

"I don't mind the extra company, but we've got to pick up the pace. It's not much further. Come on." Yuri says.

"Just how far are we going?" Judith notes as they walk forward.

Yuri thinks a moment. "I guess Heliord's our closest destination. So at least until there." Yeah, it's about a day or two out, but it's better than nothing. He ignores Karol's complaints about wanting breakfast saying they can rest in another hour or two. That hour quickly turns to almost four and Karol is completely annoyed especially since it started raining.

Judith idly looks over her shoulder clearly in a conversation. "It's probably a good time. Looks like no one is following us anymore."

Estelle tilts her head. "...How can you tell?"

Judith hums tapping her lips. "Intuition I suppose."

"Intuition...?" Karol mutters crossing his arms.

And by that she means Ba'ul has informed her that the coast is clear. "I say we trust Judy's hunch. Let's take a break. I'll make breakfast." Yuri sets his bag down and start pulling out supplies to make a makeshift tent for them to stay dry. "How does eggs and bacon sound?"

There's chorus of agreement as everyone helps to pull an extremely temporary camp together. "I can't believe that monster spoke!" Karol says over his plate. "It actually spoke our language. Yuri… you called it an Entele-something."

Yuri sips his coffee idly. "I said no such thing. But, man talking monsters! Incredible!"

 _You could just tell them. I don't they'd connect any dots together._

No way. Yuri refuses to make more trouble for himself when Estelle has been inching to the truth far more than he would prefer. "A talking monster is indeed fascinating. And that weapon the empire had was incredibly powerful."

Estelle nods. "I know. I've never seen anything like that. It's a little terrifying that the empire has a weapon like that at their disposal."

"Yeah, they could blow up Dahngrest whenever they wanted." Yuri mutters. With that kind of power the knights and the council could abuse people all they want and nobody would be able to fight back. When they pack up to leave Estelle is glancing at him with the usual worry and pulls him to the side as they walk down the road.

"Yuri… Why did the monster call you an atrocity?"

"I dunno. I'm a halfer so maybe that's it-"

"Stop bullshitting me!" Estelle stops in shock covering her mouth just as surprised as she is at her words. "… Yuri, at this point I think it should be clear I'm not an idiot or someone who would do anything to hurt you. I'm tired of your excuses! I never bought them once so tell me what's wrong!"

"Estelle-"

"I mean it. This involves both of us."

Yuri takes in a deep breath crossing his arms. "Look... can this wait till Heliord? I promise I'll tell you what I know when we get there but for now can we wait till we can get some real privacy."

"Fine. But, I'm holding you to your word Yuri."

Flynn wipes the sweat from his brow as the drama from the day has for the most part calmed down it seems. It doesn't change the fact that he'll be spending his evening for the most part writing paperwork… "Ahem."

Flynn jumps and quickly scrambles into a salute. "Commandant Alexei! What is it you need of me?"

"At ease. Flynn Scifo, I am correct in presuming you and Yuri Lowell have close ties."

Flynn nods his mood souring because whatever news this might be he doubts it will be good. "Yes, we grew up together."

"Follow me." Flynn follows silently as Alexei leads him to docks where Heracles sits tall and imposing next to the city skyline. The knights standing guard salute the commandant as they walk aboard. "What you are about to see is classified and normally not something I would show to a captain as green as you." Alexei fiddles on one of the elevator keyboards and Flynn follows inside hearing the thrum of machinery as they are brought lower and lower into the belly of the machine. "But, your relationship with the subject may prove valuable in helping this epidemic."

"Commandant Alexei what do you mean by-" Flynn's words are cut off as the door opens revealing cages filled with unnerving monsters and Krytians growing horrific appendages. He sees a woman that's been chained to the bed and from what she's screaming Flynn can only assume it was to keep her from killing herself. "What is this?"

"This the epidemic." Alexei strides forward gesturing for Flynn to follow and he does so cautiously. "Have you ever heard of Entelexeia?"

"No, sir." Flynn lies looking at the man whose arms have morphed into something akin to wings as he screams from the cage.

"In short Entelexeia are what you would call the genetic ancestor of the Krytian people. Their original forms were that of monsters that could speak, much like the one that invaded today."

"But, what does that have to do with these people?"

"Krytians and Entelexeia are genetically unstable beings. While their ancestors were intelligent enough to be on par with humans Entelexeia would sometimes suffer aer poisoning." Aer poisoning? "Being creatures that live off aer if poisoned even with the smallest amount it was found to destroy an Entelexeia's mind and eventually claim its life. Many giant monsters in the world are Entelexeia who have lost their sanity and are now mere mindless monsters causing havoc."

"What does this have to do with Yuri?"

"The empire has been seeing more and more problems with aer poisoning occurring in Krytians and even some half-breeds. What you see in here is the result." Flynn glances at the cages and the screeching monsters. In the corner is one that looks mostly human aside from how their skin seems to be turning a translucent hue. The way he's looking about and acting is too close to Yuri for Flynn to be comfortable. "Every Krytian here has been poisoned by aer and it's destroyed their minds."

"And… you believe the same thing might happen to Yuri?"

"Oh no, Yuri Lowell has been ill for some time now." Alexei says opening another door to reveal a lab. "Admittedly, we've been monitoring him for some time now. His appearance is near identical to an Entelexeia who sabotaged the first laboratory almost twenty years ago. Before Garista's untimely passing he noted that the DNA taken from a blood sample closer to an actual Entelexeia and we determined Yuri Lowell must be the supposed son that died in childbirth. When we last had Yuri in our custody we preformed another blood sample." Alexei idly goes through drawer and pulls something from inside. "We found his DNA was five percent closer to being that of an Entelexeia than a human. In that time Yuri Lowell has gone through drastic physically alterations and from the fear in your eyes I suspect you understand exactly what I mean."

Flynn stutters for the right words. Yuri has been changing a lot lately and then there's the people in the hall. Could you even call those things people anymore? They were beyond any sort of sense or reasoning, Flynn knows from experience. "What would you want me to do."

"If Yuri Lowell is truly half Entelexeia then he might be the key in helping to stop aer poisoning." Alexei holds out a tiny blastia core different from he's ones Flynn has seen before. It's jagged and a clear color that feels rough when he touches it. "This was patient forty-two Miria Caley. She started showing symptoms when called in for a routine checkup in Mantaic. In less than a year she barely resembled a human and eventually the aer in her body compressed and imploded into the core your holding."

The horror hits Flynn immediately. "This is her corpse?"

"Yes. It might even be the fate of your friend if we can't stop it." This will happen to Yuri? But, why? "We've been able to see from the numerous cases the timeline most patients have. I would like you to give me as much detail as you can. We're hoping that because Yuri Lowell is a closer genetic match to the source we might be able to find a way to stop even reverse the process." It almost sounds too good to be true. Flynn is certain it is, but at the same time things in this facility are tied up in Yuri's condition. He trusts his commandant so he nods and starts to tell almost everything he knows.

 **Felinis: Let's face it, if you body slam a person sleeping on a cot it will break**


	43. Chapter 43

**Felinis: This note is officially an advertisement for you all to go out and watch the screwball/heist/romantic comedy What's Up Doc staring Barbra Streisand and Ryan O'Neal. I love it to death and recently rewatched it. I'd write a crossover fic if it wasn't for how visual the comedy is... And I want to because the main character is a lady named Judy who brings havoc.**

Karol will admit that he's not used to people liking him or taking him seriously. He's used to people older than him bashing him and thinking lowly of him because he's a coward. Even in the guilds where he didn't fight monsters if things seemed like they could get too hairy he'd run away. Maybe it's because Yuri has been in the same boat, but the man respects him genuinely. Sure, he's not honest about whatever condition he has and the like, but Yuri isn't joking with Karol when they talk guild laws.

It's refreshing though Karol admits he really doesn't know what he's doing with a guild. He's always just wanted to do good in the world and be a hero like the Don. He's not sure what to make of Judith as she barely says a word, yet seems like she is always speaking just to no one aloud… It's a little weird. She seems to know more about Phaeroh and what is going on than anyone in the group. Plus, there's the fact that Judith seems to always be staring at Yuri like he's some bauble that's caught her eye. Karol won't complain on her swearing herself as a member, but he does find it odd…

Desier… It's a continent he's always been curious about. Legends about talking monsters… Where there's smoke there's fire… Karol looks idly at Yuri as they march further onto Heliord thinking back on the red horns they found in the bag. What was that old legend again? Oh, yeah!

The Goddess Martel's council of demi-gods performed sins against her and her followers. Their power was never to be used selfishly, but many fell to using it for petty reasons. Catastrophe fell upon the world so Martel was left with no choice but to rid them of their power so It could never be used again. She turned the demi-gods who had used their powers foolishly, but without ill into Krytians and those that carried malice into monsters that would be slain. Martel would not let forget the now mortal gods forget their folly so she cursed them to be neither human or monster; thus, the Krytian race was born. It was said that one last curse was placed, a Krytian will become a monster if the blood is stirred with aim to return godhood.

When Karol was younger a woman at one of the orphanages used to tell the story all the time while she handed out food. Maybe that's where the truth is…? But, that seems silly to focus on when Karol is more excited about having a job and friends.

Upon entering Heliord, Estelle quickly notes on how empty the streets are as they walk towards the inn. "From what I heard in Dahngrest, people have been running away from here lately because the construction work's so harsh. I don't know if it's true or not, though." Yuri notes he's still being watched as they go to the inn, Estelle clearly wanting to meddle on the matter.

Karol has barely gotten ready for bed when Estelle drags Yuri along with the intent on having a real discussion. "I want to know everything. We're in Heliord, so talk!"

He wishes she wasn't holding his feet to fire on this one, because Yuri barely has the details. He looks about and drags her to the balcony where they're less likely to be overheard. "Learn some patience. So you know about the horns, I take it?"

"Yes, I had to bribe Dr. Mathis over the matter while you were sick… Not to mention I saw them once in the bag while we were traveling. I'm also certain I have some jewelry back in the palace made of the same material."

"Right… I guess that's the biggest thing to tell." Yuri says looking down below. "They just showed up when I was a kid out of nowhere. It had the whole family in a panic… I don't remember how it happened, but I know for a week everything was dark…" He's never been able to remember beyond brief sensations or emotions from his episodes. "I woke up and suddenly I was a freak with horns."

"What else?" Estelle's eyes narrow on his features and he turns his back. Yuri vaguely brushes over his episodes and the slow changes. Trying to lightly jest over things like his aer allergy. He keeps things from her, not because Yuri doesn't trust her. Yuri hides them because they're part of his dark thoughts and the things he's not willing even to tell Flynn. It's not that long of a talk in the end. Perhaps, it spanned over an hour, but it scarcely seemed it. "Every time I healed you… I feel awful for what I did…"

"It's okay. I'm breathing, right?" Estelle nods. "Then you shouldn't feel too bad!"

"Phaeroh called us both terrible things. I think I get why you're the atrocity… but why am I a poison?"

Yuri looks at the red aer floating off her skin and tastes that rotten air he's grown used to. Should he say? That when her artes are cast the aer around him makes Yuri want to choke? That despite how beautiful she is to Yuri she's surrounded by a sea of rot? Estelle is poisonous because the aer around her is festering like a diseased blister. "I'm not sure. We'll both have to figure this out."

Estelle buys the lie to his relief and takes his hands firmly. "Yuri, from now on no more secrets on this. I want us to be friends who can help each other in times of need. The same goes for Karol and Judith! They're your guildmates so you should trust them. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but you should tell them!"

"I will. I promise."

"And… About Flynn… I was wondering how you feel…"

"Don't worry. You two are adorable together." Yuri grins and her face cracks in shock.

"What?"

Yuri gives a lopsided grin. "You don't need to hide it. You two are an adorable couple."

"I-I-I that's not-"

"You don't need to be shy about it." Yuri says hugging her on the back. "You were the one he was always going out at night to see."

"Yuri!" Estelle shrieks.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about it." He winks. "Social classes and all that."

Estelle blinks a moment opening her mouth only to shake her head. "Never mind. I'm going to bed." Yuri raises his brow a little. Was it something he said? Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut on that matter. Estelle still seems a bit upset on the matter and he's not sure why as they enjoy breakfast.

As they walk around town it is very clear how unwelcome he and Judith are. Constant glances and whispers as they looks at the barrier blastia. A child's call bombards them as a young child runs up.

"Isn't that the boy from Nor Harbor?" Yuri notes.

"Miss Estelle! Mister Yuri!" The boy hugs himself around Estelle's waist with a smile.

"How have you been?" She smiles and the boy starts to talk when a woman calls running in from behind. She stops looking at Yuri and Judith.

"Who's this?" Judith asks as Estelle and Karol briefly explain their history. "I see, and what about you, Yuri?"

Yuri snorts and puffs his chest. "I was proudly kidnapped and locked in dungeon. Not to mention, I suffered my first fever!"

"Quite the feat."

Estelle looks about and crunches her brow. "Where is your father?"

"I haven't seen Teagle, my husband, for the past three days..."

"It sounds like that rumor might be true..." Karol says noting the shortage of workers.

"Don't you have any hunches?"

She nods. "Yes... The night before he disappeared, he talked again about working to become a noble."

"Become a noble? What do you mean?"

"When this city is finally completed, we will be able to live here as members of the nobility."

Estelle knits her brow and brings her hand to her chin. "Huh? That doesn't sound quite right."

"What do you mean?"

"The rank of nobility is reserved for those whose service has earned the emperor's confidence." It's something rich fops are born into, more like it.

"B-but, Sir Cumore gave his word to us! He said we would be welcomed as nobles!" The name hits them both immediately, but for different reasons. Cumore… That asshole had made throwing Yuri in jail for racial profiling a tradition. He's the creep who you imagine has antennas hanging on his wall next to his codpieces. "He is acting as the current magistrate of the city."

"I'll bet he is..." Yuri grits.

"That is strange, though. I mean, the imperial throne is empty and all." Karol says and the woman's eyes fall.

"But then... Then why on earth have we been working this hard? And what about Teagle...?"

Pauly looks up at his mother with welling eyes." Is Father not coming back...?" It's not even up for debate on whether they'll help them or not. After listening in on the townsfolk they see that the labor camp is well guarded below.

"I really think forcing our way through would be the simplest and most effective way in." Judith pouts as they stand afar looking at the guard standing by the elevator.

Karol protests immediately. "No, I won't allow it! All we need to do is draw the guard away from his post."

"But how will we do that?"

Karol pauses a moment and they all stare trying come with a plan. "...Maybe by, y'know, seducing him with feminine wiles?" They all stare at him and Yuri wants to protest, but in the end it's the only idea that they have.

"Normally, I'd be up all for it." Judith says still pouting. "But, this isn't a good place for a Krytian to prance around."

Estelle nods with a sigh. "Yeah, and my face is fairly well known."

"So I guess that means it'll have to be Karol."

"Wh-what are you talking about! Why me?" Karol shouts. "Why not Yuri? He's way girlier than me!"

Yuri smacks his head. "Excuse me! One, Krytian." He says tossing his antenna. "Plus, have you heard this sexy baritone? I would never get away with it even he didn't see my gorgeous face."

"Wow, wanna talk yourself up any higher?" Karol sasses.

"Yes, it would take so much padding to give me a girlish figure!"

"I get it, I'll put on the dress." Karol groans.

Repede looks between them and yawns. "If you ask me, I think both of you make terrible women." Well, yeah! Yuri only looks like a girl when you look at his back while drunk.

Judith is pulling away Karol with a smile as they head to get a dress. "You've gotta believe in yourself, Karol! When a lady struts her stuff, she does it with pizzazz!"

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about!" Karol is desperately trying to walk away as they are on the verge of entering. "Hey, there's still time, you guys. How about someone else seduce the guard?"

"When a man makes up his mind, he's gotta see it through to the end." Yuri declares pushing him forward.

"And this is a guild job, as well. Don't forget, 'All for the guild!'"

Karol looks like he might pummel them with his hammer. "Oh, that is so twisting the guild's laws..."

Estelle beams genuinely down at him ruffling his hair. "Karol, you'll be fine! You'll be the cutest little thing that knight has ever seen!"

"...Being the cutest anything has never been one of my life goals." Karol mutters with all the venom in the world. The shopkeeper is more than a little confused on the matter, but chooses to ignore it for his own sanity. With dress in hand they pull Karol away to doll him up in makeup and bows. The boy walks out in a pink dress and bloomers… Don't laugh. Don't laugh!

 _Is it really that funny?_

Karol's misery at this point is almost staple to the comedy of this group. Yuir's not sure how not to laugh at his misery. "If any of you talk about this I will kill you with this dress."

Judith hums. "That seems rather inefficient." She gives a final adjustment of the bow. "This is going to be wonderful!"

Estelle nods eagerly. "He's so cute!"

Karol doesn't even bother with rage as he slings his bag over his shoulder. "No last remarks Yuri?"

"I'm sorry, man."

Karol flips Yuri off as he trudges forward. "No you're not." He's kind of right. As they all hide behind some scaffolding Karol takes a deep breath and moves forward. "I should have just let them beat up the guard." He looks up at the knight on guard and coughs a little. "E-excuse me..."

"Get closer to him!" Yuri says kicking him closer.

"B-but, this is so..."

"Be brave, Karol!" Judith says pulling him into an armful of cleavage before pushing him back out there. That's one way to encourage him… Karol takes a deep breath and marches upward.

"E-excuse me! Mr. Knight!" Karol squeaks.

A middle-aged man's voice comes from inside and they all see a shudder go through Karol's spine from the back. "Hmm? Are you talking to me?"

"Y-yes...Could you come over here? I can't find my doggy..." Karol stutters both in rage and utter humiliation.

"...N-no, I can't leave my post unattended!"

Karol's lip trembles in a pout likely rage induced along with the tears. "B-but..."

"I'm s-sorry! Please don't cry like that..." The knight exclaims putting his hands on his shoulders. "Oh, all right. I can make some time, for your sake."

"Oh...I'm so happy...! Now, please come closer!" Karol says guiding the knight towards their hiding place where he's conked out. "...And as I predicted, it came to blows in the end anyway. My pride was sullied for nothing."

"We couldn't really ask you to go all the way with it." Yuri says and the boy is burning holes in his head. Judith hands him the wallet and Yuri looks inside giving a whistle. "Wow, looks like this guy has a son. Maybe we could set you up on a date."

"All right, on to the next step." Judith says holding up the helmet. "It should be easier to go in if you dress like a knight."

"Who, me? I don't think that'll work at all, Judy. We could always use Karol."

"Fuck no!"

She smirks. "Don't worry. Put on helmet a tie up the antennas and you'll be fine." That sounds both painful and annoying. "Just let me do the work." Judith grabs his antennas soft enough that it doesn't hurt as she stuffs him in the helmet. Once the uniform is mostly on everyone starts looking at him curiously. "You seriously wore this?"

"It looks odd on you." Estelle mutters.

"Maybe I should have gone for it."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I get it. I look awful in armor."

"Hey! Quit goofing off over there!" A knight yells.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Yuri feigns.

"You should get back to your post before things get even more out of hand!"

Well, that's not a term knights normally want to say. "What do you mean, 'out of hand'?"

"The mage we captured is running wild! Hurry up!" The knight yells and Yuri follows.

When Yuri enters he see Rita furiously yelling over a heap of fallen guards throwing fireballs. He throws off his helmet and calls for her to calm down. "Huh, Yuri? What are you doing here? And what's with the getup?" The door opens and her eyes get a little wide. "Estelle?... Why the fuck is Karol in that outfit?"

"Long story. Let's get somewhere more quiet." They duck into a side road as Karol comes back free from his dress and Yuri from the knight uniform.

"So, what are you doing in a place like this?" Estelle asks the mage.

"I thought I'd check out the blastia here, before investigating the aer krene."

Yuri nods crossing his arms. "And you wound up biting off a little more than you could chew. Just like always."

Rita clicks her tongue. "But what was it you got involved in?"

"They sneaked the blastia into the labor camp at night. I mean, that's already pretty shady." Rita says.

"Don't tell me you were sneaking around investigating it when you got caught." Yuri says shaking his head.

Rita turns her nose. "Of course not. I was very stealthy about it."

"...And then you got caught." Karol sighs.

"Well, I couldn't just sit around while they were trying to do something weird with the blastia. The people here have been threatened by the Knights and are being made to work."

"I bet Teagle's in there, too." Karol says.

Estelle straightens herself with determination. "We cannot allow this to go on."

"And what about this blastia you saw?"

"It was a hoplon blastia. It looks like they're gathering them up for a war."

"They wouldn't... You don't think they're planning on attacking Dahngrest again?" Karol exclaims with well earned fear.

Estelle look in the direction of the labor camp curiously. "But why? After they've just set up the friendship agreement..."

"It's gotta be Cumore. There's no way he intends to keep any promises he made to the guilds." Yuri hisses.

"Do you know him, Yuri?" Karol asks.

He nods. "You met him once, at Caer Bocram."

The light turns on and Karol's mouth gives a large 'oh'. "You mean the guy with the creepy voice." Yuri, nods as they start making plans to deal with what's going on below. They stop and duck behind the barrier blastia to overhear Cumore speak to a man with a bizarre accent. Mentions of a coup and Cumore's disdain drift to their ears as they descend down the elevator. They follow a few minutes later and look about everyone else shocked except for Yuri and Judith.

It's too close to the harshness of the Lower Quarter or the stories Yuri had heard of Krytian labor camps to be unsettling. It's awful, but he's numb to these sights. Whip cracks go off and they see a man being beat into the mud by a knight. Estelle casts a photon spell knocking the knight out without a second thought as she runs to the man's aid. It feels wrong when they see a kid running around working, but they move on knowing they have to find Cumore. The scum needs to pay for what he's done! They find him sitting cross-legged under an awning yelling at the workers.

Next to Cumore is the red-eyes of all things standing by his side along with the man with the weird voice. "Get to work! No slacking off, you worms! If it's money you want, you'll have more than you can use. Now work! Work!"

Yuri walks from his hiding spot and throws a rock straight at Cumore's widow's peakl. The man gasp angrily looking about screaming only for his gaze to stop on him. "Yuri Lowell! What is a vile thing like you doing here?" The fucker's eyes widen and his jaw drops in panic as Estelle walks from the woodwork. "P-Princess...!"

Estelle stares him down brutally as she accuses him. "You have no right to call yourself a knight! Brute force is not the way to honor the prestige of the empire. Put down your weapons now. You will also release the people you have tricked into coming down here!"

A dark grin takes Cumore's face. "This all might be easier if such a naive little Princess were to simply disappear. All of your utopian ramblings make me sick!"

"That's not the kind of thing someone with delusions of becoming Commandant of the Knights would say." Yuri prods and the man grits his teeth.

"Yeager! Get rid of them!" Cumore snaps.

"Ja, milord." Yeager says flicking out a scythe. "Nothing personal, you see. Just business!" Yeager calls and his four men run into the fray as well. Rita quickly launches a stone lance at the grunts all but one have dodged. Yuri out of ducks away from a bullet while Judith tries to take Yeager from behind only to be knocked back. Karol swings a miss but keeps a grunt from interrupting Estelle's spell.

She launches more photons while Rita casts sub-zero spheres of crushing darkness. Repede jumps a grunt and manages to drive his blade into the shoulder. Yuri furiously swings his sword as he attempts to stagger Yeager. An arte swings from the scythe and Yuri has to pull back as his chest is shallowly cut. Yeager looks around and grins. "I must admit, you're very strong."

"Sir Cumore! It's the Flynn Brigade!" A knight calls running onto the scene.

"Flynn?" Estelle gaps.

"Well, send him away!" Cumore shouts.

"We tried, but he insists on coming down to perform an inspection."

Cumore's blood is boiling. "That lower quarter lout. He simply has no tact!"

"Gauche, Droite." Yeager calls as two girls fall from above. "I think we better be making with the escape, ja?"

The girls toss down smoke bombs that cloud the air as letting them get away. "We'll get you next time!" Cumore screams.

"What an original line." Judith muses.

"If we don't follow them they'll-!"

Karol pulls her back. "Wait! Our job is to rescue Teagle!"

Estelle starts to protest as Rita clicks her tongue. "I don't know who's job is what, but are we following them or not?"

A new voice calls in the chaos and Yuri snaps his fingers with a smile. "Hey, just in time."

"Yuri...!" Flynn says feet coming to a halt.

"Sorry, but it looks like something's come up. You'll have to head back by yourself." Yuri says helping up the man Yuri assumes is Teagle based on Karol and Estelle's reaction. "Say hi to the wife and kid for us."

 _So we are going after them._

"Yeah. I'm sure Flynn has things under control here. Sound good, Karol?"

"Yeah. Plus, I think Estelle's going to take off after them any minute." Karol chuckles a little.

As they're heading out Flynn grabs Yuri's arm. "Yuri, wait! We need to talk!"

Sorry about this buddy! Yuri trips Flynn catching him off guard as he runs. "Gotta run, Flynn!"

"Yuri, Lady Estellise! Please… wait."

 **Felinis: I'd like to just say that as much as I love the idea of Yuri in a dress, he doesn't actually have a feminine face or figure. Yes, Yuri is sexy as fuck, but his voice is really manly and he does not have a delicate frame.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Felinis: It is 2 am... and I really should sleep**

They don't manage to catch up to Yeager or Cumore unfortunately. The scum has managed to slip away leaving them behind. "We should probably just get to the harbor rather than going back to Heliord." Yuri says knowing the trail is long since cold.

"What? But what about Cumore?! Do we just let him go?" Estelle exclaims.

"I thought the purpose of your journey was to find Phaeroh. I wasn't aware Brave Vesperia was formed to follow your random whims." Judith chimes.

Estelle's eyes fall. "...I-I'm sorry. That was never my intention..."

"Aww, she's just telling you to relax." Yuri smiles reassuringly. "Besides, Flynn's on the scene, right? You can be sure he'll take care of things."

"Hey. 'Phaeroh'? 'Brave Vesperia'? Start explaining." Rita shouts bumping in between them.

"Just about ta ask the same questions myself." The group jumps as they turn to see Raven striding in behind them. "What's wrong, miss genius mage? Forget me already? It's me, Raven the Great."

"Who the hell do you-!?"

"I told ya, Raven the Great..." Raven smirks looking down at her burning eyes. "...Man. Yer a scary little kid, ya know that?"

"So? What are you up to?" Yuri says with skeptical eyes.

"With all the stuff you've been doin', poor Raven got sent all the way out here to keep an eye on ya."

"Why would they do that?" Karol asks.

Raven snaps his fingers. "First things first, let's go find an inn at Torim Harbor. I'll tell ya everything there. Raven's pretty hungry, ya see..."

"I suppose there's no point in hanging around here." Yuri says walking forward paying him no mind. Torim is a long way to go for a meal though. The only way they'd make it Torim in less than a day is if they got a ride on wagon. Annoyingly, they are low on supplies so they desperately try to cover as much ground as possible so they won't have to go hungry. They barely make it at the edge of sunset exhausted and starving.

Yuri isn't sure how he managed to stuff four servings of salad and stew, but he has. Everyone sits in the room looking idly as Raven starts to explain himself. "Huh. So even the Union can't sit still when it knows a princess of the empire is out on the loose." Yuri mutters.

"Then the Don knows that I'm a candidate for the imperial throne too."

"Yup. That's why he told me ta come keep an eye on ya." Raven says picking his teeth.

"So you're here to observe her? That's kind of creepy." Karol says tapping his foot as he sits on the floor.

"Really?" Estelle notes.

Well, the princess has grown up under the watchful eyes of the knights and the council. She's probably used to it by now. "What...? Is it just me?"

"Anyway, here I finally catch up with ya and I wind up stickin' my foot in that mess back there. It hasn't been easy for old Raven."

"...But why worry so much about Estelle?"

Rita turns a page in her book and rolls her eyes. "It's only natural considering the state of things between the empire and the Union."

"Each side is trying to feel the other out. The Don just wants to keep track of their movements." Yuri says biting a loaf of bread… He's still hungry somehow.

"So, you're all planning on looking for this Phaeroh by going to the Sands of Kogorh." Rita shuts her book and crosses her arms. When Estelle confirms her word the mage huffs in frustration. "Do you know what sort of place a desert is?"

"Well it's hot, and dry, and they've got a lot of sand there." Karol blurts.

"That's putting it lightly. It's not as easy as all that though."

"Our plan is to get to the area together first."

Rita taps her foot scrunching her face. "And then?"

Estelle falters a little. "Then I guess we'll go around and ask where Phaeroh is."

"...I don't even know where to begin commenting on that plan." Rita sighs. "So it's not just that you don't want to go back to the castle anymore, right?

Estelle nervously starts as Raven grins in a somewhat fishy manner. "It'd be easier on old Raven if you did, though. I'm just sayin'."

"No. I'm sorry, but I have to know the truth behind Phaeroh's words." Estelle steels herself.

"Huh. Well the Desier continent actually suits me just fine."

Judith perks. "Why is that?

"I've got ta go to Nordopolica for another errand I'm runnin' for the Don." Raven starts waving about a letter. "Have to deliver a letter to Belius."

 _You were going to visit Belius too, if I'm not mistaken?_

Yuri subtly nods. "That's the boss of the coliseum and ruler of Nordopolica, isn't it?"

"Technically speaking, she's called the Duce." Karol chirps.

"Do you know what's written in the letter?" Judith asks.

Raven leans back comfortably on the bed. "Hm. It's got somethin' ta do with those monsters that attacked Dahngrest. In particular about that Phaeroh chap you all are followin'. The Don thinks Belius will know somethin' about that monster."

Even more reason to go there, Yuri can get double the answers on the matter. "Looks like it just became worth our while to pay this Belius a visit too."

"So if ya don't mind, Raven here'll just tag along with ya."

"That's fine. But you'll have to follow the laws of Brave Vesperia." Karol yawns with exhaustion.

"Got it." With that everyone breaks for the night except for Karol and Yuri.

The boy is sitting slumped on the bed with his knees pulled up. "What's the matter, boss?"

"Mmm... I don't know if I like you calling me that."

Yuri sits down on the bed leaning back. "The boss is the boss! What would you have me call you instead?"

"Just call me...whatever you called me before. This boss thing seems a little over the top. It makes me feel silly to have you calling me that..."

"Don't you think you'll get used to it?"

Karol twiddles his thumbs and rolls onto his back. "Well, maybe..."

"Well, you know way more about guilds than I do, right?"

"I guess..." Karol sighs. "The boss of a guild has to stand as a role model for everyone else. I wonder if I could be that great of a person...?"

"Come on, it's not like you're expected to be the best boss ever from the very beginning. You can take it a little at a time." Yuri says giving him a light punch in the shoulder. "For now, our guild has a job to complete."

Karol nods. "You're right. First we need to take Estelle to meet Phaeroh... ...But do you think we'll be able to meet him?"

"Our guild's job is to figure out a way to meet him." Yuri shrugs. "If we can't meet him, we won't get our reward, and people will lose confidence in our abilities. That's all there is to it."

"I think we may have picked something a little too tough for our first job..." Karol groans.

"It's more of a challenge that way. And our reward will be that much bigger, too." Yuri smirks. "Besides, with my luck it'll work out for sure."

"That is both is reassuring and not." Karol yawns. "I'm gonna sleep…"

Yuri walks out the inn spying Repede waiting for him at the door. "Oh, hey."

"You were going to kill Cumore weren't you?"

"I said that I would deal with things in my own way... But I let Cumore escape that easily. What a shame." Yuri sighs.

"Do you really think that is what you should be focusing on? You have a job to do and more important matters." Repede scoffs.

"I know I know. We have our guild's job to deal with rather than Cumore." Yuri kneels getting down to Repede's level.

Repede chews his pipe and sighs. "You still plan on going through with this?"

"Yeah... I can't just let him loose." Yuri says gripping his swords. "Men of his kind will never learn and will always repeat the same thing forever. I'll have to do something. I left the Empire and formed a guild for this kind of purpose."

Repede stands up. "I can't stop you, I understand that. I know that he's an unredeemable human, but Yuri think before you go too far."

"Yeah, yeah. It'll work out." He walks through the dark streets and Judith pops from the shadows grabbing his arm. "Hey, may I help you?"

"Follow me." Judith guides him a small distance outside of town where Ba'ul is lying in a clearing. "I brought him over!"

 _It's good to see you, Yuri_

"Likewise." Yuri says. "Hey, why can't you talk like we do?" The Entelexeia yawns a little. "It's not a problem or anything, but I was wondering."

 _I'm fairly young, for our kind… I think I turn three-hundred-and-twelve this year. I haven't figured out human speech quite yet._

Yuri whistles. "Wow, that's young? I feel like a kid now."

Judith walks over and sits beside the large creature. "It's not as old as you think. In human years, he's about in his twenties." She pats the grass beside her and Yuri plops next to her. So why has Judith decided to bring him out here? "I wanted to talk to you about Phaeroh."

 _He rather hates you from what I understand. Yet, you plan on still going to see him?_

Yuri nods leaning against the scaly form. "Yeah. I need answers on what's going on. I want to get to the bottom on who my father is and..."

Judith sets a soft hand on his. "I understand." Yuri finds the day's exhaustion hit him as he leans onto the soft feathery like tufts closing his eyes. Ba'ul's surprisingly soft and there's a comfort nestling in his chest while lying here. "You also need to see Belius as well, right?"

 _"_ _Yes."_ It doesn't matter if Belius hates him as well. If she can provide him with answers Yuri will gladly take them. Yuri yawns trying to blink way sleep… The sun wakes him up and he rolls awake on the grass. "Huh? Judy?"

She's standing under Ba'ul pressing her face to his before he takes off. "Morning, sleepyhead. I was pretty surprised you just dozed off like that."

Yuri yawns rubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes. "Guess I was pretty tired."

"Don't worry. Besides, Ba'ul makes a wonderful pillow." The Entelexeia takes off to the sky leaving them to walk back to the town. As they make back to the inn Rita declares she will join them on their trip to Desier. They briefly pass Ioder on their way to the dock to the group's surprise, but it's lasts no more than a moment till they reach the port and shouts fill their ears.

Standing at the docks dictating to a man at her side is woman with bright cherry hair and Estelle turns to Yuri. "Isn't that the woman we met at Deidon Hold?"

"Yeah, that's her all right."

"Wh-why do you guys know her?" Karol stutters in surprise.

"We just met her once a while back. She a friend of yours?"

"I wouldn't say I know her. She's the president of Fortune's Market, one of the five master guilds."

"In other words, she's one of the top dogs of the Union." Raven adds.

A light goes off in Karol's head. "Hey, I just got an idea! Maybe she could get a boat for us to take across to Desier."

It's not a bad idea and when they walk up Kaufman linger on him… "Do I know you…? Wait, I remember you're Yuri Lowell! Hmm, you've changed since we last saw you. Nice bumping into you."

"It's good to see you, too."

That keen business radiates off her as she strides up. "Listen, I've got a job that would be just perfect for you."

"Hard labor, huh?"

Her scarlet lips turn into a foxy grin. "I like a man who can cut to the chase. As you may have heard, schools of mermen often attack cargo ships at this time of year."

"Huh? But I thought there was another guild that always served as your escort." Karol interrupts, but quickly quiets himself.

"It seems the leader of the mercenary guild I hire passed away suddenly, so they aren't available. The other guardian guild simply has no backbone. I don't know what to do."

"What was the name of that guardian guild you mentioned?" Karol asks hesitantly.

"The Blood Alliance." Kaufman sighs. The awkward tension passes quickly enough as she brings up how she does have a boat to offer them. Beat up some merman, get her to a port, don't call it business and they'll get a boat along with arriving in Nordopolica. Not a bad deal at all.

The boat sets sail onto the water as they stand at the ready. Kaufman has stated that the mermen show up about a day out of port. As they stand waiting on deck to see when the mermen finally show themselves. The boat is rocked in a sudden jerk as ten mermen swarm the deck.

The largest holding it's gaping mouth open as they all hear from its mouth. "I think... I'm a little seasick..."

"No way, it talked!" Karol exclaims losing a little grip on his hammer.

"Look sharp, here they come!" Yuri says as merman dives for their heads. It dents the boards below and Yuri quickly takes to launching a destruction field followed by leaping on high to dent this thing's thick skull.

Fireballs are launched as Rita mutters spells and whacks a monster back with her scarf. "Take this fish freak!"

Estelle blocks an incoming strike and lunges into one's eye. "Rita be more careful! That was reckless!" The made just huffs and continues to throw out spells. Raven is launching arrows swiftly towards the thick muscles and when that proves mostly useless aims for casting spells.

Judith throws one of with a deep lunge of her spear to the chest throwing it across decks as she wipes sweat from her brow. Karol has bludgeoned a few enough that Repede has been able to make deep cuts into their flesh. It's quicker than Yuri figured would be when the mermen have stopped trying to board, but it was draining. Kaufman pats them on the back with a smile while Raven pats his back in pain.

"I tell ya, Brave Vesperia doesn't have any shame in working an old man down to the bone!" Raven whines. "Even while I'm looking for apatheia and doing all sorts of other things."

Yuri grips his chin. "Apatheia? Isn't that what you were looking for back in Nor Harbor?""

"That's right."

Rita snorts crossing her arms. "That's nothing but a fairy tale. I researched it a while back, but eventually I realized that there's simply no way it can theoretically exist."

Raven rolls his eyes. "I'm well aware people think it's a fairy tale."

"Why are you looking for it?"

Raven groans. "Well... Because the Don told me to." Well, that's not suspicious in the least… There's sudden gasps and commotions as the large merman corpse sitting on deck wiggles; it rises to its feet and spits out a familiar figure.

"Patty?" Estelle exclaims running up and casting healing artes on the girl who raises a hand.

Patty stands brushing off her dress with a smile. "It was smooth sailing."

"I wouldn't call being swallowed by a monster 'smooth sailing'." Yuri laughs awkwardly.

"How did you end up like that?" Estelle says looking over the girl for any wounds.

Patty similes innocently. "I was walking along searching for treasure when I fell into the sea. And then I started playing with a monster!"

"Well, isn't that great? You were about to turn into fish food." Yuri jests with a sad shake to his head. A scream is heard and they see the monster Patty climbed out of was still alive and has attacked the ship captain Tokunaga. The bloody mess is quickly healed, but it still comes down to the man being out cold for a time. To their surprise Patty states herself as a capable sailor and grabs the wheel.

"Nordopolica, was it? Don't worry, I'll get us there in no time." They're on the open sea a few days making great time according to Kaufman. While Tokunaga is better he lets Patty drive out of curiosity. She's more skilled than he claims a child should ever be and to Tokunaga's surprise he's learning tricks from Patty.

It's the firth day when they find a disturbingly thick fog has rolled in. It's becoming unnerving as the thick fog continues to coat the air around them. Talk of bad things happening and ominous whispers soon turns to a reality when the Fierta crashes into another ship and the motor breaks. It all comes down to who wants to walk on the spooky ghost ship. In the end it's Karol, Yuri, Repede, and Judith who head aboard the creaking boards of the ship. The walls are lined with mirrors as they walk along noting the earie silence.

As one point, Yuri looks at the mirrors and he swears he sees his reflection wave at him. A shiver is sitting on all their spines as Yuri notes faint shadows walking by as laughter cackles at the edge of his ears. Is he the only one seeing this?

 _Yeah, I think so._

Great… Yuri isn't one who's easily spooked, but this ship is fucking creepy. As they wander through the grate door behind them slams startling everyone. "Well, looks like we gotta move forward."

"Yuri, I think I saw something in the mirror!" Karol shrieks ducking behind his leg and Yuri takes a hard swallow. That man has no skin…

"It's nothing!" Yuri laughs awkwardly pushing Karol foward. "Let's just keep moving." Something is moving around their feet and Yuri refuses to pay it mind because he has this feeling it's covered in blood or is something of his nightmares.

Judith looks about opening the door and pouting. "Man, I was hoping it be more exciting."

"I don't know, it's pretty exciting on its own." Karol stutters possibly catching sight of something. "Yuri, that man has no skin!"

"Ignore it and move on." Yuri says as he brushes past a moaning skeleton hanging from the ceiling. Do Entelexeia also have ghost vision…?

 _From what I understand, it's more likely that you're seeing monsters normally invisible to the naked eye._

Either way, it's something Yuri could live without. As they make their way through Karol screams when a door opens, but stops when he sees it's the others. "How did you guys get in here?"

Estelle laughs awkwardly as Patty proudly strides forth. "The mast broke outside so we climbed the side and found a way in. With the help of my leadership, of course."

"Nice work." Yuri says patting her on the head. "So know a way out?"

Estelle nods. "Yeah, just through that-" The door Estelle was pointing to is slammed shut and everyone jumps. "Eek, the spirits are luring us to the bottom of the ship towards are doom!"

"Th-that's ridiculous!" Rita stutters sternly. "Don't go making stuff like that up." Yuri shuts his mouth about the disembodied hand that is beckoning at the stairs. They make their way upstairs to the captain's quarters the door leading out locked for some reason. At the desk, a skeleton sits clutching a chest drawing everyone's attention.

They walk and see an open books so old that they don't dare to touch the pages. The words are near absolute gibberish, but Yuri does make out a small bit. "Year 232 of Asule, 13th day of Bluerre?"

"The Asule period and the month of Bluerre are from a time before the empire." Estelle notes.

"So over 1,000 years ago..." Rita mutters in fascination.

Estelle clears her throat and starts to recite the test. "Adrift five and forty days. Food and water used up. Men succumbing to thirst and starvation. I cannot give in, though. I must see the clear ciel crystal safely to Yormgen. This crystal holds the power to banish the monsters, and with it the town may yet be saved. I have stored the clear ciel crystal in my red chest, a gift from my dear Yuefan. It won't be much longer until I am in her arms again. And then we will all be saved." Estelle's face falls. "...But he wasn't able to return to his town. He passed away here..."

Rota rolls her eyes and starts talking, but Yuri stops listening. The red chest is thrumming like a core, but it's different.

 _Yormgen. I want to go to Yormgen… I promised… Take me to Yormgen._

Yuri takes his hand and pulls out the red chest. There's such a longing that he feels from inside. The voice is solid like a person and Yuri feels that feeling similar to the grave they came across. _"I understand…"_ Yuri pulls the chest in tight as everyone watches the door fling open.

 _I need to go to Yormgen._

Yuri nods. " _I'll take you home."_

 _Thank you._

Yuri opens his eyes to the sight of everyone casting him odd looks. "Yuri?"

"I-it's nothing!" Yuri says and waltzes out the door. "Come on, let's go." He refuses to let go of the chest as they make their way back to the boat. He's not sure how to explain it, but he feels the need to protect it… It's like the pull he feels with the Entelexeia.

"Yuri, are you sure you don't want dinner?" Estelle asks entering his cabin as he lies on his bed.

He shakes his head. "No. I'm not hungry."

Estelle sets down a tray and leaves. "I'll leave this anyway. Um, are you having an episode?"

"No." Yuri says shaking his head when a pain bursts in his head. He grips his head as tries to grit through the pain.

"Yuri!" She yelps gripping his shoulders. "What should I do?"

"Tie me to the bed and lock the door." Yuri winces. "I'll be fine for the rest. There should be some rope in my bag." Estelle quickly pulls some out and ties him down. "If you get worried send Judy down."

"Judith? Wait, Judith already knows?"

"Yeah, from the start." Estelle looks furious at the statement. "She's a Krytian! From what I understand she can literally hear everything thought in my brain." Estelle tightens the rope. "Look, when I have an episode I seem to have bloodlust towards you. This just seems like a better idea."

Estelle walks to the door and slams it shut.


	45. Chapter 45

**Felinis: The following is a chapter featuring mostly Judith and Estelle. An unusual duo**

Yuri remains conscious of the world around him and few hours before he realizes that his body is slowly burning with fever. The slight discomfort turns hot and blazing as sweat breaks oh his forehead. His head is hurting and he wishes that whatever core is in that chest would shut up and give him peace!

His teeth fall out to his displeasure and he as they clank on the floor. This again? His head in pounding as he feels the blood trickle down to his ears from his horns. How long till his mind goes blank? Yuri knows this will be one of those episodes unfortunately and he's annoyed by the whole thing. He tries to swear, but having no teeth really puts a damper on things. A pain starts itching at his scalp and Yuri pads his face into the bed.

Judith is waiting when Estelle heads to the deck. The Krytian woman is crossing her arms and throwing a playful glance. "So, you knew all along?" Estelle states.

"Yes." Judith nods. "Sorry, to steal your thunder."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a Krytian and he's an Entelexeia or at least similar to one. I can't help knowing who he is." It's not fair. Estelle worked to earn his trust, but Judith can just walk in and Yuri will tell her his secret. It doesn't matter that she can just read his mind! Estelle wants to trust Judith, but it doesn't seem right when it's now clear there are lies between them.

Estelle's mind turns and it all clicks together. "You're the dragon rider."

"Why would you say that?"

"You showed up shortly after Yuri took off in Dahngrest. Not to mention you know who Phaeroh is." Estelle states firmly. "It seems too much of a coincidence that you just happened to show up."

Judith nods. "Yes it is."

"Why are you destroying blastia? Why did you try to kill me at Heliord?"

"I didn't mean to kill you in Heliord. I thought something was there, but I was mistaken." Judith states calmly. "I destroy blastia just for myself and that's all you need to know. If you have a problem I'll leave once we get to Nordopolica."

Estelle grips her own hands firmly. "I don't mind you traveling with us. But, if you try to hurt people or do anything to my friends I won't hesitate to raise a blade against you."

"I can live with that." Judith says stretching herself. "I'm surprised though, I didn't think you had the nerve for that."

Estelle turns up her nose. "I'm full of surprises."

Judith chuckles. "It's no wonder he thinks your adorable."

"You know, many would consider it rude to go digging around in someone's head."

"Aren't you curious on what he thinks of Flynn?"

Estelle hesitantly gives Judith her attention. "A little."

The woman smirks as she passes Estelle. "It's very amusing. He's blissfully ignorant, but I'll help with that. After all, both want our boys to be happy." Estelle crosses her arms in annoyance at both Judith and her statement. She storms through the ship and enters her shared quarters with Rita slamming the door shut.

"I think I might hate her." Estelle mutters.

"Hate who?" Rita says turning from her research notes.

"Judith." Estelle says kicking the floor boards and sitting sourly on the bed. "She's just so… so… so vexing!" Estelle grips the bedsheets frustratingly. "It's so infuriating! She's smart, pretty, and strong… not to mention Yuri didn't even bother hiding his 'secret' from her." Estelle crinkles her nose. "Not to mention everyone just drools over her!"

Rita rolls her eyes. "Jealousy is both unbecoming and a trait for idiots." The mage gets up and plops next to her on the bed. "If you're worried that Yuri will replace you, calm down. Judith's like a stray turtle he picked up on the side of the road."

"Thanks…?"

Rita just shakes her head. "Estelle, you're everything you said about Judith and more." A blush takes the mages face. "You're stunning… anyone can see that. You said Yuri was honest with you? And he's the kind who doesn't like to trust people. It means you've earned it. Besides, Judith is so standoffish."

Estelle chuckles softly and plops down with her. "Thank you, Rita." She says taking Rita into her arms much to mage's protest.

Worry sets in when a day passes and Judith says that Yuri hasn't called for them. From what she gathered Yuri's episodes weren't usually that long. They cautiously open the door where Yuri is lying on the bed still tied like before. It's her first time seeing the red horns on his head they seem larger than she remembered and his eyes are aglow with feral madness. He growls when they enter bearing a mouth full of large canine like teeth. "Yuri?" She nervously back up as Yuri tires to break out. This is what Flynn deals with every time? She sees that his skin is flushed in a feverish red as he whines in exhaustion. Judith walks up taking a tray of food and force feeding it down his throat despite his screams.

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Estelle says shutting the door and taking the food from Judith.

"You do understand that right now he's literally ceased thinking." Estelle blinks in shock as Yuri growls again at her. "I keep trying to hear his thoughts, but there's nothing. He's behaving on instinct right now. I'd be surprised if he recognizes us."

"But, why does he hate me?" Estelle pouts.

"He smells that you're poisonous." Judith starts feeding him again only for Yuri to try and spit it out. "Even he knows you consciously it doesn't matter."

Estelle crosses her arms staring down at her. "Judith, why am I poisonous? I'm sure you have at least a clue."

Judith is softly rubbing Yuri's antennas calming the man down and relaxing him as she feeds another spoonful. "Your power is a disease to an Entelexeia. To creature's like Yuri or Phaeroh you're poison." Judith stands tall and darkness burns in her eyes. "I treasure Entelexeia above even my own kind; I know you care for Yuri too, but I also know you're reckless and impulsive. You've been carelessly poisoning him without thinking and for that reason I won't let you hurt him further. You told me that you would hurt me if I hurt your friends. Well, I will do the same."

Estelle respects Judith and bows. "I understand. Here I'll be a hindrance so I'll take care of things outside." She makes little excuses here and there. Claiming Yuri has a small fever from stress. Karol is harder to pacify, but Estelle simply says he's having an episode and he just nods. One day turns to two, then three, and so on till it's been almost a week and Yuri still isn't back to his senses. Judith sighs as she leaves the room with an empty plate. "How is it?"

"I'm worried he might hurt himself when he finally wakes up." Estelle bites her lip and ignores her curiosity that asks her to look inside.

"Is it really that bad?"

Judith thinks a moment tapping her fingers on her waist. "Well, we can hide it, but he's going to be very upset."

Estelle can only imagine… This whole process is draining on her in a way she couldn't have imagined prior. Flynn has been dealing with this for years and Estelle wonders if he's turned numb to this. She feels that would be necessary otherwise the worry would eat away. "Patty keeps trying to see him." The girl kept insisting that she went in to check on him, but both Judith and Estelle kept vigilante guard. "I'm worried he won't snap out of this before we dock."

"Keep faith. The physical changes have finally stopped so he should wake up soon. You should sleep, Estelle. I'll keep watch."

Keep faith? Estelle gives a deep sigh when she finally enters the room and leans against the door. "You okay?"

Estelle forces a smile to her face as she looks at Rita. "Yes! I'm fine."

"You're pushing yourself too hard." Rita says poking her in the chest. "Honestly! Estelle, sit down on the bed right now."

Estelle is pushed down on the bed and looks up at the mage from the pillow. "Rita?"

"Lay down and stay quiet." Rita hops on and straddles her back making Estelle squeak. "You're stressed. So shut up and let me help." Before Estelle can protest two hands start rubbing into her shoulders making her moan in relief. "Don't tell anyone about this okay?" Estelle nods melting into the touch with a happy hum. Rita is wonderful when she lets herself be.

"Rita, thank you for being my friend."

Estelle can feel Rita blush and turn her head. "Whatever." Yes, absolutely wonderful. Estelle hopes one day she can be like Rita.

Yuri awakes with a heavy groan as he sits upright on the bed. His whole body feels odd as he groggily opens his eyes to startling revulsion. He screams as tries get the mirror to better see what's wrong wriggling desperately out of the rope ties. The door is flung open and Judith and Estelle have run inside. Estelle's face goes wide and she covers her mouth. "Let me out." Yuri tires to say but it comes out as lisp and harsh. Yuri stops and feels over his teeth realizing to his dismay that they're almost all pointed.

Judith pulls apart his ties and he darts to the mirror tripping on some kind of cloth groaning. "What the…" He stops when he realizes it's hair… his hair. There has to be over ten feet of it! Yuri hesitantly grabs a clump and notes how the deep inky black tone he's always known slowly drifts into a pale eggplant towards a soft purple; a white streak like the one in Judith's hair hangs in his face. It could be worse. His teeth have been changing for a while and he can easily dye his hair. But, that's not what has Estelle looking at him worriedly.

He stops and looks at his hands in horror. Pads… The skin on his hands is thick and dark like paw pads. He stops and feels the bottom of his feet and his face falls. Yuri finally looks in the mirror and there's relief flooding in as he sees the only unusual sight is his hair. He forces a grin looking back on the two of them. "You had me worried for a moment. This isn't too bad."

"Yuri…" Estelle says pointing to his chest. Yuri then sees it and his face falls. It's almost has consumed the left side of his chest stretching around pectoral to his navel with scattered spots on the right side… smooth for the most part like a peach fuzz, but it's fur the same color as his hair. He's growing fucking fur!

"Where else?" He growls darkly.

"A few spots on your back and a small patch near your neck. As far as the legs go, you have a few large ones on your lower right thigh." Judith says. "Are you okay?"

No he's not! Yuri wants to cut off these… these infected specks of flesh from his being! He wants to scrap away the skin off top oh his hands and pray they're normal underneath. Yuri wants for his body to stop changing in these grueling ways! Yuri wants to be normal and human just once!

Estelle leans next to him with a smile. "It's okay. Maybe we can shave them enough so you can't see it."

"Y-yeah." He swallows. Monster… He's really turning into a monster. The nightmares that Yuri always dreaded come to mind only this time it's reality. He can't wake up and find he's okay.

"Let's get started on the hair." Judith smiles pulling out some scissors as she cuts away at the long locks.

Estelle is awkward as she sits next to him. "Um… Yuri, they really are very pretty. The horns, I mean."

"Thanks." He mutters emptily as he watches the locks fall to the ground. It's not too hard to deal with really as far as covering it up. Judith hands him two black leather gloves that hide the padding while he attempts the cut away the fuzz. To his chagrin it doesn't work and Judith takes the razor away before Yuri can attempt to flay those pieces of skin from his body. With a great sigh, he debates what to do about his neck. It's not that big and it could go unnoticed, but doesn't want to chance it. Even when Yuri buttons his shirt the collar isn't high enough to hide it. When he gets to port he'll need to figure something out.

It's only after both girl have left and Yuri has time to himself does he finally let his fury out and punch the mirror fists. He pays the shards on the floor no mind as he finally steps into the evening light. He can't stand it! Why? Why Yuri? Why the hell does Yuri have to deal with all this shit? All he's ever wanted was for once in his life to be human! To not be a freak! Being like this had ruined his life and hurt others. Flynn, Norien, Olive, Niren and so many others… If he was human things would have been different. He's five seconds from screaming over the railing or maybe just jumping in anger.

"You okay?"

"No!" Yuri yells turning to see Raven of all people holding a bottle as walks up.

The old man's face falls as he looks Yuri hand. He quickly hides it when Yuri realizes he left the gloves in his room in his anger. "I'm so sorry kid."

"Fuck off!"

Raven closes his eyes sadly his face seeming to age twenty years. "I mean it. It's not fair what's happening to you."

Yuri clicks his tongue turning away. "What do you care?"

"Your face is too much like his." Raven says taking a swig. "It frankly unsettles me."

"Did you or did you not know my folks? Your story is so too inconsistent, old man."

Raven leans on the railing and takes another sip. "An old drunk new 'em. Hated Lowell with everything in him… As for Hanna…" Raven swirls the bottle. "He always wished happiness for her. But, that rat ruined her life without thinking. He fucked with the wrong people and helped add fuel to the fires of war. That monster should have left her the moment he got her pregnant with you!" Raven slams his fist on the rail. "If he'd cut off his ties and jut left she would have lived… And then, you had to go looking like him and reminding me."

Yuri wants to punch the man in the throat. "So what? You pity me because I look like some asshole you once knew?!"

"Yeah, and…?"

"I don't want any of that shit!" Yuri says grabbing his bottle and throwing to the ground smashing. "I don't want pity because I look like some fuck who I've never met. I get it! I wasn't supposed to be born! I get it! I'm a monster just like him! And it just keeps getting worse!" Yuri flailing wildly trying cave Raven's face in in his rage. He's just that sick of this shit! "I never wanted this!" He screams and punches in a floorboard.

"I know. You're a good kid… that's what makes it worse." Raven says bringing him into a hug and patting him on the back. "I'm sorry, Yuri. You really deserved better..."

 **Felinis:In case you're wondering the purple I'm talking about is basically a higher saturated version of Yuri's actual hair. Remember, cannonly Yuri's hair is black but in a tales style video game black hair doesn't always translate well so it looks purple in game.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Felinis: Oh boy! I've been waiting to write this chapter as much as you've been hoping to read it! Now for angst ending in humor...**

Yuri snaps awake from his quick doze and wipes the sleep away. He's refrained from rest the past three days as much as he can. Nightmares lurk in the corners of his dreams when he shuts his eyes. It's better to ignore it and focus his mind elsewhere, but he can't. The full dinner tray is sitting there on the table mocking him as bile starts to rise. Yuri can't eat. He's beyond ravenous but any food he takes in leaves him vomiting revulsion.

That chest is still talking about Yormgen. Still singing in his head! "Shut up!" He yells throwing it to the ground in rage. There's a loud murmur from his bodhi blastia and he tosses it away too. "Shut up! Shut up!" A soft knock comes on the door and Yuri rolls on his side on the bed. "What is it?"

Karol sheepishly opens the door with a smile. "We're about to make port. You should come up and see there are fireworks and everything! Please…?"

"…Fine." Yuri sighs grabbing his bodhi blastia from the floor. They can see the coliseum and fireworks from where they are on deck. It's a beautiful night as the Fierta rocks upon the ocean waves into port. Please let something go right with Belius! If there really is a goddess watching over him then for once make things go easy.

There are so many Krytians milling around the city when they dock. Yuri finds their eyes bearing in as a Krytian man whispers in his ear. "Lady Belius is waiting for you in her chambers in the coliseum." Yuri nods as they make their way to the coliseum. Out front is an old statue of a demi-goddess that's head is missing. The man at the door tells them they can't enter until the new moon and the group leaves in frustration.

 _Not you. Wait here and you'll be let in shortly._

Yuri lingers and double back over where the gruff man looks harshly at him. "Lowell? Yuri Lowell?" Yuri nods. "You don't look special to me, but the Duce wants to see you for some reason. Count yourself lucky, the Duce is not known for making exceptions." He's almost afraid to walk up the steps as his padded feet fall down. Will she try to kill him? With his luck that seems like the path things will take.

He stands nervously at the door debating what to do when a woman's voice interrupts him. "Come in." The door thrusts open and Yuri brings himself inside. Calmly sitting in the center of a giant room is a monster far different from Ba'ul or Phaeroh. She's more like a beast than anything with a face like a fox with human like arms and four navy pawed legs. Her fur is a beautiful gold with greens and reds flecked in. Belius is beautiful and he bows his head respectively refusing to look up. "Rise, Yuri Lowell." He stands still keeping his distance. "Come closer." her finger beckons. "I wish to get a better looks at you." Yuri stands below her giant body looking up at her dark eyes. "You're face… It's so much like his."

"I'm curious what you think of my old man. Do you hate him or-" He's not able to finish as Belius grabs him with her giant hands. Yuri starts to struggle when he realizes that he's been pulled into a tight hug. "Huh?" Her soft hands cup his face and as she looks him over.

"It's good to finally meet you."

Yuri breaks away and steps back. "Wait… you aren't mad at my old man?"

There's a chuckle from her throat. "Lowell was a fool, but I could never hold a grudge."

"Who was my dad to you?"

She thinks a moment her large ears flicking. "Entelexeia are solitary creatures by nature, but he was one I would call family. I helped to raise Lowell till he started to live in the mountains of Temza so in a way he was my son."

"Should I call you granny then?" Yuri jests and Belius flicks his antennas. Ow!

"I am Belius and you will remember my name thusly." She stands to go to another large looming door. "Hurry along, we have much to discuss and I'm certain you'd prefer to do so in comfort." She opens to reveal a corridor with a large stain glass window portraying the goddess and a giant mat covered in ornate cushions. "Sit." Yuri hesitantly takes a seat and forces himself not to feel comfortable so he can keep awake. "I was surprised when I received word you were coming. I thought you must have died in birth so I never expected to meet you."

Yuri's not sure where to start as he tries to sort through all his questions. He pulls off his glove and shows her his left hand. "Can you fix this? It just keeps getting worse…." Yuri hadn't even had an episode, but fur was starting to coat his hand. Yuri starts to tell her but Belius raises a hand.

"No. This is irreversible."

"What do you mean?! Everyone kept saying you could help me with this!" Yuri screams and holds out his other hand that's completely covered his fingers stubbier than before. "Look at this! Three days… Three fucking days! I can't eat even though I'm hungry… I have blackouts- I-I- just- Please help me!"

"There's nothing that can be done." Please… "Half-breeds have never lived more than a few decades lose themselves."

Yuri feels his heart drop like a stone. "Lose themselves…?"

"Entelexeia and human blood rarely mixes well. If the child even survives infancy the two will either cancel out leaving the child deformed and frail till they die or one will try to destroy the other. Usually the Entelexeia half will consume the other destroying the mind in the process. Or you could have been born feral and mindless. It's rare but there are cases where the child is healthy, but I've only heard of that in passing fairy tales."

"I'm going to die?"

Belius shakes her head. "No. You will not die, instead your brain will lose higher cognitive thought and you'll be for all extensive purposes a monster." Yuri keeps shaking from exhaustion, fear, and every negative emotion in the book. "I'm sorry, Yuri Lowell. Nothing can help you."

"Why did he let me be born?" Yuri whispers without thought. "He must have known that I…"

"By that point it was too late." Belius sighs. "Lowell never wanted you to suffer, but he also wanted you to live." Yuri looks at his hands growling. If this was how his life was going to be then he'd rather he'd never been born. His nightmare was coming true after all this time…

"How long would you say I have?" Yuri croaks.

"A year at most given the stage you're in. The fact you've exposed yourself to the Child of the Full Moon has sped the process up immensely." Yuri doesn't even bother asking because there's only one person she could mean. There's no anger in him towards Estelle. Yuri knows that she was unaware of everything and only had good intentions in her heart. But, still… a year? Belius pulls him close to her furry body stroking his head in a comforting manner. "If I could I would help. Lowell ran from the war because he wanted you to have a good life. He wanted you to be happy. I will not say what he did was right or wrong. He abandoned much of his kind in a time of crisis for his own selfish needs so many resent him, but I know he was good at heart." Yuri feels nothing but blistering anger towards his father. That man let his mother die and made sure Yuri would have a cursed life. Belius's four tails rap around him and her face nuzzles his as she croons in a soothing fashion. Yuri nuzzles back and to his disgust gives into the want to whine like a beast. It's disgusting, but his body does it on his own. Yuri is exhausted and his head is hurting- Please don't! He feels his thoughts cloud over as his eyes start to water.

He wakes up groggy, alone on the pillows. Yuri is slow to look at himself. The fur has climbed up his arms almost consuming them except for a few spots. He groans in pain as he sits upright stretching his legs. At some point his boots must have fallen off because he can see similar phenomena with his feet. A pile of clothes sits beside him that he looks through, a black long-sleeved coat and a scarlet cowl the same color of his horns. Yuri tosses aside his vest and slips them on. It looks like it covers everything up and it's no uncomfortable. How long before Yuri can't hide what's happening? Flynn is going to pissed when he sees Yuri. He'll probably be even more upset than he is… Yuri knows he should find Belius because there's still more he needs to ask, but he's too mad for that. Yuri doesn't need any more bad news.

Yuri walks out into the coliseum halls keeping to the shadows bitterly. He doesn't want to go back so he avoids heading near where he catches Estelle's scent. Yuri tries to get breakfast, but he gags and tosses it aside in frustration. He needs to eat soon, but he can't.

"Get out of here! I don't want Aifread's granddaughter in my shop!" Yuri turns to see a man pushing Patty to the ground. The people walking by whisper as they look down at Patty who brushes herself off calmly.

"You okay?" Yuri asks walking over to lend her a hand. "What was all of that about?"

Patty just smiles casually. "Oh, I'm Aifread's granddaughter, probably. It makes folks a little uneasy."

Yuri nods. "Yeah, I get that. My dad was apparently a scoundrel."

"Then all the more reason for us to get married."

"Maybe when you're older." Yuri chuckles rolling his eyes.

Her eyes linger over him curiously. "It's not my place to say, but you really should eat something."

"I can't."

Patty holds out a lemon candy. "Here." Hesitantly, he places it in his mouth and tries not to grimace. Yuri has always loved sweet things but he can barely find this palatable. The candy barely has any taste other than ash with a twinge of sweetness and the texture going down his throat is awful. Yuri forces it down and tries not to vomit it up, but he can't. "Are you okay?"

He wipes the corner of his mouth in shame. "I told you, I can't eat. Everything just makes me want to vomit."

Patty hums. "Well that can't be good. A strapping man like yourself should be well nourished." She knocks on his chest with a grin. "You're too pretty just waste away."

"Thanks. So, what'll you do now? More treasure hunting?"

"Yes. The quest continues on and so we must tragically part for now." She says as she starts to walk away but stops to leer at him. "Unless, you'd like to join me?"

"Sorry, but no thanks. I have to deal with things." Patty shrugs and winks as she walks away. Yuri decides to make his way back and ignores everyone fussing him. It's the standard concern and Yuri just doesn't care much till they bring up a conspiracy from the knights to overthrow the coliseum. Some uppity knight has been fighting in the coliseum in an attempt to overthrow Belius and everyone is discussing who should fight in the ring. He doesn't volunteer to fight; no Yuri demands it. He needs to take his rage on something. He isn't thinking as he fights in the ring as the rounds go by. It's only when the announcer calls for the champion he actually looks at his opponent.

"It's the heartthrob with the steely gaze! Flynn Scifo!"

Flynn's eyes go wide. "...Yuri? What are you doing here...?!"

"Huh, so you're the evil villain who's trying to take over the coliseum." Yuri snarks. "Man, this isn't my week."

"Very funny. Want to tell me what you're talking about?" Flynn huffs. "And what's with the clothes?"

"Heh, so we're being used."

"It seems that way." The announcer calls the battle into motion and Yuri jumps to slash his sword at Flynn's face that he throws off with his shield. Yuri strike again and Flynn holds steady with his shield. "Aren't you cutting it a bit close?"

"Hey, these people didn't pay good money to see a rigged fight." Besides Yuri needs a fight right now.

Yuri's jumps back avoiding a swing before countering with his own swing and finding Flynn's back pressed to his. "You could at least ease up a little." Flynn smiles playfully and it lights a fire in him.

"Like you're having any trouble blocking me." Yuri breaks away and starts lunges quickly with his blade. He's always loved fighting Flynn. It's exhilarating and it sends him into a thrill as their swords dance around each other. Yuri ducks under a swing with a grin. "So, care to explain what you're doing here?"

"You know, knightly duties and such. Afraid that's all I can say!" Flynn smiles and Yuri smells bullshit. Somethings going on here!

"Since when is becoming the champion of the coliseum a duty? Especially for a captain of the Knights."

Flynn shakes his head after jumping at him. "I'm not at liberty to say."

Yuri brings his sword in a harsh swing as Flynn back steps and their swords are taught they wait to see which of them will give. "I think it's great you're taking your promotion so seriously, but be careful you don't bite off more than you can chew.

Flynn chuckles not letting up an inch. "You're the one taking this seriously. It's been a while since I've seen you enjoy anything this much." Yuri hadn't even noticed the euphoric grin on his face that always seems to come from fighting Flynn. "When this is over I need to talk with you about something important. I'd also like to know what's wrong with your hands. And don't you think it's about time you returned Her Highness?"

"Worried I might steal her away?" Yuri smirks. "You'll have to take that up with the lady herself. As for a chat I think that depends on how things go here."

"Her Highness tends not to listen to the things I tell her." Flynn says pressing more force in. "But, then neither do you."

Yuri chuckles his feet sliding the barest amount. "Yeah, she's stubborn. I can see why you like her." They finally back of and go back to dancing around each other's strikes.

"Yuri, I mean it!"

"Flynn, I promise I'll return your girlfriend in one piece." The knight falters slightly and Yuri takes advantage of the brief weakness.

Flynn's face is flushed as he parries Yuri off. "Wh-what are you talking about!? Lady Estellise and I- We're- What the hell are you talking about?! That's it, let's put an end to this! We really need to talk."

"How? If we quit now, they'll boo us out of the building." Yuri says gaining some distance between them. It's then a scream for Yuri breaks through the crowd and descending from above is the last person Yuri is expecting.

What the fuck, Zagi!?

 **Felinis: I don't want to do bad things to Yuri, but if he doesn't suffer the plot won't progress. It's such a dilemma.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Felinis: So my school got delayed because of Irma... We were on the road so we had to drive back and ughhhhhhh.**

"Oh you gotta be kidding..." Yuri groans looking at the assassin swinging his blades about with a playful madness.

"Yuri! You've managed to stay alive long enough for me to kill you! Now let me show you my thanks!" Zagi cackles.

"Heh heh. Hate to disappoint you, but I've got other reasons for sticking around."

Zagi's mouth stretches into an impossible grin. "You are the only man ever to make me bleed, and I swear that you will die by my hand!"

"Man, why not do something a little more productive with all that energy?" Yuri huffs.

Zagi's eye twitches with a sick glee. "Watch this!" He raises an arm that's covered in some sort of mechanical glove and a blast of energy erupts exploding in the air. "How do you like my arm? You did this to me, and now I'll use it to destroy you! Hah hah hah hah!" Somebody get this man some morphine. His companions run in to assist as Zagi proudly flexes his arm. "Come, Yuri! Let me show you my new toy!" The man charges with incredible straight for Yuri's throat and he barely manages to get out of the way.

Zagi slashes over and over with his blade and Yuri sidesteps him till Flynn comes from behind launching an arte at point blank. Despite the torrent of water and rising stones from Rita's spells, and the normally crushing efforts of Flynn's artes Zagi stubborn as a roach and gets back up quickly. The man is screaming about blood as Judith tries to lunge from above only to be blocked. Rita and Estelle focus on casting spells and keeping everyone in shape while Karol is dealing with the perimeter in case Zagi tries to run alongside with Repede. Yuri is more than a little cocky right now because the man's moves while deadly are sloppier than last they fought… but then again Yuri had been running a fever on a sinking boat. So he had a sizeable handicap before. It's a split second but Zagi launches a blast from his arm that grazes Yuri in the leg… The next thing Yuri knows he's on top of Zagi and his mouth tastes like iron. He jumps away and Zagi is laughing manically at the gouge in his shoulder. "Oh, wow. Hehehe, oh Yuri, now I really need to kill you! You're crazy! I love it!"

Yuri spits out the blood and few bits of flesh in disgust. "Having you call me crazy is just weird."

His shot leg is pained as Zagi tries to cut him again when Rita fires spells at the arm causing it to burst. The mad man is flung to the ground and laughs as he rises up. Zagi tries to launch an explosion only for it to recoil on him and further tear his shoulder. A dark cloud of aer and magic surrounds his arm viscously. "This damn blastia's not doing what I want it to!" Zagi screams launching more attacks, they all jump out of the way of the erratic explosions breaking the coliseum walls. Monsters break loose from the walls running wildly about and in the chaos of trying to deal with them Zagi slips away.

Despite their annoyance they have to keep the remaining people safe. Dealing with monsters is easy enough as his sword cuts through his enemies. Yuri huffs drawing his blade from a mantis chest. Yuri stops a shrill scream enters his ears and Rita shouts about her magic going out of control. A glow fades and Estelle looks at the box in her bag looking at the light dying from the chest. "Could this box be causing everything?" She squeaks as the box is swiped by that guild leader from the docks last night that leads Judith and Repede to give chase. The chase gives way to them heading out of town and before they know it they're hunting the Regaey the whole day across the peninsula.

As they're trailing Regaey as quickly as they can Karol stops to look up at Yuri. "Okay, are we not going to talk about how Yuri tried to rip Zagi's arm off with his teeth? Yuri, seriously what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah, I want to know too!" Rita says crossing her arms as she halts beside Karol.

Yuri downcast his eyes and keeps moving forward. "It doesn't matter."

"Yuri, we're guildmates! You can tell us!" Karol pleads. "Plus, at this point it's really obvious something is up."

He's inches from snapping… Yuri more than starved and exhausted now that his brief glimpse of sleep has worn off. Frankly, he's just not in a good mood with everything that's happened even the joy he got fighting Flynn was fleeting. Yuri has learned he literally has about a year left to live… What the hell is he supposed to do knowing that?

What should Yuri even say: "Look, it turns out I'm slowly turning into a monster and losing my mind. Sorry about that! But, hey, now you can have cool mascot for the guild; provided I don't try and eat anyone."

Yuri scowls at Judith as it's obvious she's still digging in his head and he wants not a word on the matter. "He's sick." She blurts casually.

"Judy!"

"You need to come out and say it eventually. It's not like you can keep it a secret forever."

Karol looks at him and Yuri sighs at all the worry on the kid's face. "Is it true Yuri? What's wrong with you?"

It's not right to lie to the kid or to treat Karol like he doesn't deserve to know. They've traveled enough for Yuri to know that. "Yeah…" He keeps walking as Repede leads onward down the trail. "I… I guess the best way to put it would be that I have degenerative genetic disease."

"Does it cause your hands to become deformed?" Rita says looking closely at the gloves on his hands.

"… Yeah, along with a bunch of other shit, like blackouts. It tends to act up around thick aer."

"Oh, so that's what the stupid aer allergy was about." Karol nods. "Wait, so is there any way we can fix it? I know of a few medical guilds back in Dahngrest! Maybe they can help cure you!"

Rita smacks Karol lightly on the head. "Idiot, didn't you hear this is a genetic disorder! I doubt there's a cure."

"Don't be such a downer! We can still try!" Karol shouts back. "Right, Yuri?"

"I don't see why not."

"It's great to see ya kids so full of life. Helps put a step in this old man's withered soul."

Rita snorts. "You have a soul?"

Raven strokes his chin and just keeps walking on with a casual smile. "Probably. I'm not sure about you."

"Shut it!"

They don't want to stop, but when night comes there's no choice. Repede assures him that he can still trace the scent to their relief. Yuri pushes off the food and just chooses to be on his own plucking at the grass. He does sleep, but only from pure exhaustion and come next day late afternoon they find themselves at the base of a mountain cave.

"Do you think he went this way?" Estelle says entering inside the dark cave illuminated by glowing green crystals.

"Maybe he used this ta get through ta the other side of the mountain."

Karol calls for them to come back looking about cautiously. "But this cave is the Weasand of Cados. A powerful monster called Pteropus lives here. It's supposed to be really dangerous. Or at least that's what Nan told me."

"Perhaps he went inside without knowing that." Judith says gazing about curiously.

Repede silently stalks up to crag and yanks out Regaey from his hiding place. "I found him. What'll we do?"

"W-w-w-wait... P-please l-let me go." The man pleads.

"Looks like he was hiding out here hoping we'd just pass him by." Yuri says crossing his arms and subtly bearing his teeth making Regaey squirm.

Raven claps happily leering over intimidatingly. "Well now. Let's have a nice long chat."

"What were you trying to gain, setting us up like that back at the coliseum?" Yuri prods.

Rita holds out her weapon ready to beat the man. "And give back that case!"

Regaey looks between them nervously and snaps his fingers. "You leave m-me no choice."

From above three Leviathan's Claw members drop from the ceiling allowing Regaey to run off. They end up spending a good minute dealing with the Red-Eyes before running after again. Raven follows hesitantly shouting about his letter that everyone ignores. As Repede guides them down the cavern Raven stops to look about the cave. "Did ya hear somethin'?"

"Aye, right here!"

A voice calls as a figure climbs from over the ledge and Karol jumps a little. "Patty?""

"Oh, we meet again." She smiles clasping her hands that are scrapped from climbing.

"You must be looking for Aifread's treasure if you just came from down there." Yuri says and she nods softly.

"Indeed."

Karol offers a handkerchief and Patty gladly pats away her sweat. "So, what exactly is this treasure?"

A proud grin stretches in front of her face as she sets her hands on her hips. "Listen and be amazed. It's the Maris Stella!"

Rita breaks the ten-second silence and looks at Estelle. "What's that?"

"U-um... I'm not sure."

Karol gasps. "Even Estelle the encyclopedia doesn't know."

"The Maris Stella is the most valuable treasure amongst all of Aifread's treasures!" Patty exclaims.

"So, have you had any luck finding this Maris Stella yet?"

She snorts at Yuri. "A treasure is a treasure because it's hard to find."

"Hey, back in Nordopolica we heard that you're Aifread's Granddaughter from the shopkeepers. Is that true?"

"Yeah, you mentioned you were his grandkid." Yuri adds.

Raven whistles. "What? Is that true, Lil' Missy? Wonder how the Don'd react if he learned his sworn friend had a grandchild."

"Now that you mention it, the Don and Aifread were friends since the formation of the Union, weren't they?" Estelle chirps.

"But Aifread having a grandchild can't be true, right? I mean, I've never heard anything about that before." Karol softly protests.

"It's the truth! ...Probably."

Estelle blinks. "Probably? What do you mean?"

Patty shrugs. "It means that it's a guess."

"What she's asking is why you would be guessing who your grandfather is." Rita huffs in annoyance.

"Oh. Well, it's because I have amnesia." It all becomes clear and everyone let's out an 'oh'. "Well, that's how it is."

"So what yer sayin' is, ya really have no idea if yer Aifread's grandchild or not?"

Patty waves a finger at him. "It's absolutely true!" There's a pause and she knits her arms together. "...Probably."

"Ah, geez! Are you sure, or are you not? Pick one!" Rita groans.

"I'm searching for Maris Stella because I'm not sure if I am."

"So in other words, you want to meet Aifread to get your memory back, because he might be your grandfather. And in order to do that, you're going around looking for Aifread's treasure, the Maris Stella." Yuri more than understands her reasons and desire. It sucks not knowing who and what you are… Even if the truth sucks.

She smiles soft. "Aye. One day, I'll meet him."

"How about joining us? We're on a treasure hunt of our own right now." Yuri asks and she smiles.

"My, my, a treasure hunt with a strapping young man! How could I refuse."

As they're walking through Estelle is lost in thought glancing at the small child. "I thought amnesia was something that only happened in stories."

"It's actually surprisingly common. There've been loads of cases where people got involved in blastia experiments that went wrong, and then forgot the entire thing. It's pretty rare to be left with no memory whatsoever, though." Rita says looking for any sign that Regaey walked through.

"It must be lonely."

Patty nods as Judith stops to think. "But even if you can't remember your past, you can make new memories from here on out. I don't think that sounds so bad..."

"I get it! That's another way of thinking about it." Patty grins. "From here on out, I'll fill my album of memories with Yuri, and Yuri, and Yuri!"

Rita grimaces. "That's one creepy album."

Estelle laughs awkwardly. "I-it'd be nice if you made a little room for us in there, too..."

"Aye. I suppose I can spare a corner for you."

Yuri feels the hair on the back of his neck stand as he walks through the caverns. The aer around them is getting ungodly thick driving setting his nerves on edge. As they turn a corner Repede yells that he's sees Regaey in the distant and they bolt after. The man is coughing asking for help and Yuri staggers to his knees from how thick the aer is.

Rita's eyes light with an eager enthusiasm. "This is just like at Keiv Moc! Is there an aer krene here, too?"

"Yuri! What's wrong?" He can't breathe and there's a burning in his throat. Yuri is choking and gasping as he feels the red aer cloud his mouth. "Yuri! Please snap out of it!" He attempts to take a deep breath and the world is spinning as aer crawls into his mouth.

That's right, Yuri is hungry and aer is food for Entelexeia.

He lets it pour in filling his insides. It's different from last time, instead of an unspeakable sweet water it's more like a fruit mist that's flavor can't be grasped. It's sweet and that's all Yuri can safely say. He keeps taking it in till the red sea of aer around them has dissipated but he's still hungry. Yuri needs more! Why? It doesn't matter when he's hungry like this! He's aware that people are talking to him, but it is of little consequence as he paws to the aer krene for more food. More!

Yuri growls when he's knocked onto his side and bears his fangs at the one who did. He's not aware who he's with just that this small female interrupted him. She's yelling but he just hisses. He needs this! Yuri so starving at he's only eaten twice in a decade. Where is the pretty one? That one would know better than to interrupt! The pretty one always leaves him be. They keep saying things and Yuri barely grasp it. His name is repeated followed by shaky tones and whines. The pretty one sometimes talks that way too.

He bolts away when he hears a familiar call. Yuri he's clumsy as his body is still in this strange shape. Change... with enough food he can feed his transformation and the primitive part that sleeps can finally put the unnecessary things away. Names and memories not crucial are free to disappear. That is what the monster inside him says. This weird thing that worms in and speaks language and facts needs to be killed. It's a parasite he's spent years trying to kill, but recently poison has weakened it. He can kill it with more food, more strength.

Yuri pounces on top of that person holding onto the stone calling for him. The person falls down and Yuri wrestles the chest away as the man screams. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Monstra!"

"Yuri!" That poison calls behind. "Regaey, stop and explain yourself."

An explosion goes off and standing is a different figure. "Yeager!"

"My, my, this all very interesting, ya. Yuri Lowell, you really let your wild side get away with you. For a moment, I thought I'd end up like poor Ragou."

Estelle steels her sword cautiously. "What happened to Ragou?"

"Such a tragedy, found him lying face first in the bottom of a river bed." Yeager tisks sadly. "Poor, poor fellow."

"Ragou is dead!" Karol gasps.

"It is a tragedy, but sadly I must off." The two girls from Heliord jump in. "Gauche, Droite, take care of this."

The girls nod tossing down smoke and stink bombs down as they make their escape again. As everyone is looking to chase after it's Karol and Patty that prove the rational ones. "Guys we can't leave Yuri like this! He's totally irrational!"

"Aye, he's acting like a mad beast..." Patty mutters something stirring in her mind.

Estelle and Rita are torn between chasing after and helping their friend. "We have the case we can look for him later." Raven says and Rita hesitantly agrees.

Yuri has backed into a corner growling at them with a snarl. "Judith you know how to deal with this best. What to do we do?" Estelle says and the Krytian just pouts.

"I'm not sure... This is different than last time. He was already tied up and mostly calm."

Rita strides forward ignoring protest and holds out a stern hand. _"Heel."_ Yuri ignores her for the most part but does pause a moment. _"I said, heel!"_ Yuri stops this time longer as she pulls out her scarf. _"Stay."_ He growls as she gets close, but Rita kicks him in the gut when he tries to attack letting her wrap up his hands. "Well, at least he understands Geraios."

"Wow, Rita! I didn't know you could speak another language." Karol whistles as she finishes tying the knot.

"Of course I do. I'm a genius." She yells for Yuri to be quiet as Rita yanks on his antenna. "Ugh, how do we fix this moron?"

Estelle wishes she knew but Flynn has told her so little about Yuri's condition. The most she knows is that he's feral like this and there's no way they can go back to Nordipolica like this. They'll have to wait for him to calm down. "He's hungry." They turn to Judith who his calmly stroking his hair. "He was thinking it at the aer krene. Yuri, must have gotten an overload back there.

Rita's eyes are alight as she examines him. "I can't believe he regulated the aer krene by consuming aer! How did he do it?" The mage is alight with theories and formulas as she looks at the man. What is Yuri Lowell? Rita wants to know now that this anomaly has happened. "Can we take him back to the aer krene? I want to see him do that again!"

"No way!" Karol yells pushing Rita away. "Don't go treating Yuri like an experiment!"

"Aren't you curious?"

"No, I'm not! Yuri isn't some blastia for you to play with! What matters now is figuring out what to do so we can help him." Karol doesn't know what's happening or get what he should do, but he knows Yuri is his friend. They can't just prod him without consent. "Estelle, what did you do last time Yuri got like this?"

"Yuri had me tie him up and Judith made sure to force feed him."

Patty rocks slowly deep in thought. "I think it's best we let him calm down. If eating aer did this wouldn't it best to keep him away."

Rita crosses her arms in annoyance. Her formula is so close that she can taste it! "Fine. I'm going back to study the aer krene."

"Wait, I'll come with you. It's not safe walking alone." Rita doesn't care either way and she goes to the aer krene with every intent of studying until Yuri is back to his senses. The krene hasn't been excessively pouring aer… so than what was that disturbance? Could it be related to the Clear Ciel Crystal? She'd have to bring that over… The aer krene appears to pour at fairly regular intervals… If the right formula stimulated the aer krene than it's more than likely the aer could spew at rapid intervals… "Rita, you should have a snack."

The mage turns from her work to see Estelle happily holding out a rice-ball. Rita notices that she is hungry and she takes it awkwardly. "Thanks…"

"You're so passionate when you work! It's exciting."

Rita chuckles as she takes a bite. "Oh please, this is nothing. I don't even have any real equipment."

"I'd love to see you really work!" Her cheeks flush a little in embarrassment. Estelle is impressed far too easily and frankly, Rita has no clue how to deal with it. Everyone is always impressed with her though; so, it should mean nothing special from Estelle, but her genuine innocent joy throws off her guard. The girl is too wonderful and Rita wonders why she even likes Rita. Estelle could have any friend, yet she wants Rita. And, Rita… oh, Rita is more than aware she has the disposition of a spoiled lemon. She won't say that she dislikes having Estelle as her friends…

Yuri blinks awake an hour later with a headache… He feels funny, but not in the usual way. He feels like he's been watching everything through a foggy lens. Yuri knows he ate aer and that he ran after the chest, but he's not sure on whys or details. "Hey."

Karol, Raven, Judith, and Patty are sitting about playing cards. Karol jumps and scrambles over. "Yuri! Are you all right?"

"Yeah, now I am." He's untied and Yuri stretches his sore muscles in annoyance. "I guess I owe a better explanation?"

"Aye, this is all very confusing."

"There's a town not too far from here once we enter the Sands of Kogorh. I say we stop there."

"But, doesn't the little lady need to keep looking for her treasure?" Raven says but Patty just smiles eagerly.

"No fear, where there's people there's clues aplenty. I'll fetch the other girls, just for you." She leaves giving him a wink. Rita is more than eager to pester him on the manner, but also dreading the heat once the leave the cavern. It doesn't stop her from asking exhausted questions about Yuri's aer consumption. He just keeps his mouth shut till they reach the sleepy oasis town of Mantaic about an hour before sunset. There are knights milling about that set both him and Judith on edge as they walk through. Everyone agrees that they need a break to mill about and relax so they do. Yuri and Judith sticking by each other as they mingle through the streets.

"Man, everything is just too damn complicated." Yuri huffs.

"Isn't it more exciting this way?"

He raises a brow. "In this case I'd say no. My life is way too complicated lately."

"Even when you become a monster Ba'ul and I promise to take care of you."

"I'd rather not be a pet." Yuri spits.

Judith turns away and rubs the back of her neck awkwardly. "I'm sorry; I know it's hard for you. What will you do when it gets to a critical point?" Yuri doesn't even bother sighing he lets his heart droop. He's not sure, but frankly he hopes someone kills him by then.

 **Felinis: Much drama to happen in latter chapters. And when school gets back I will be returning to my other fics. Over the summer I really just wanted to focus on one fic in particular.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Felinis: The time of completion 1;34 in the morning. Amount of regrets I have... I stopped counting after we had to get rid of my cat**

He leaves Judith to go off on his own and wanders into Rita who's fiddling with the lock on the red chest. "You can't open that without a key."

"I know."

"What's got you all curious? You didn't seem to care that much before."

"You saw what happened in Nordopolica. This thing made it so I couldn't control my magic. The clear ciel crystal inside this box interferes with aer somehow. Not to mention the reaction you had when we encountered it."

 _Yormgen... I promised I'd go to Yormgen_

"I guess I can't shake you now either." Yuri jokes.

"No you can't. And I'm not leaving Estelle if I can help either."

He loosens his cowl in hopes of cooling down. "But, if we're not heading to Yormgen so what'll you do?"

Rita bites her lip. "I can't leave Estelle. Until now, she was so careful... how could she... She couldn't be serious about going alone into the desert...could she?"

"It's Estelle's choice." Yuri muses.

"But, It's a stupid choice!"

"Then that just shows how far she's come." Yuri grins and Rita falls silent. "For the record, there's some kind of core in there. Or at least that's what it sounds like." He slips away on that note and walks about looking at the knights yelling at the townsfolk. He spies Patty off in a corner playing innocent. "You're still here?"

She turns to look at him with a wide smile. "What, did you come looking for me because you were lonely?"

"You sure you aren't hanging around because you're looking for me?"

"You got it, actually." She lunges at him attempting to kiss Yuri but he holds her back. "Marry me!"

"I'll think about it once you've grown up." Yuri laughs.

A man strides up and Patty turns her attention to him. "Ah, there he is."

The man stops and hesitantly looks at Yuri, then to the antennas. "What's with you?"

"I kinda know her."

"He's my husband!" Patty cheers wrapping herself around his waist.

The man looks between them and just shakes his head. "Well, whatever... I got the information you wanted regarding the Maris Stella."

"I'm grateful." She says reaching for the paper in his hand.

"But before I get to that, is it true that you're Aifread's granddaughter?" Patty falls silent. "That's the rumor I heard ...Is it true?" The girl just keeps her head down. "That must mean it is. In that case, I can't help you out. If I did business with the grandchild of a traitor, it would hurt our guild's reputation."

"Aifread wasn't-"

"I have nothing against you personally, but for those of us who live by the guild oaths, Aifread's behavior is unforgivable. I don't want to have anything to do with someone who goes around saying they're related to him of their own free will." He tears the paper in half. "Don't go thinking you're being treated unfairly here. If you pull something against our guild out of resentment, you'll have hell to pay. If you think World's Cellar is nothing more than a simple surveyor's guild, you've got another think comin'."

"I would never do that!" Patty protest and the man just laughs darkly.

"I wonder about that. The blood of a coward who attacked a ship while pretending to guard it runs through your veins. I'll never be able to know what's going through your head." Yuri is about to punch this guy's lights out when Patty grabs his hand. "And you. I don't know if you're really her husband or what, but if I were you, I'd keep my distance from her. Even a fucking Krytian should hang with a better crowd."

"So you just kept quiet and took it." Yuri says burning holes into the back of that man's head.

"Because I don't know anything. Neither about my grandfather, nor about the incident. I don't know if it really happened or if it's all a lie. I don't even know if my grandfather was a good or a bad person." Patty shrugs. "All I know is that my grandfather was important to me. So I can't agree or disagree with anything people say. You must understand yourself, it's pointless getting worked up over these kind of things." Yuri knows just as well as Patty what it's like to be hated for what you are. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm me. I know that much."

"In that case, couldn't you have said something back to him?"

She just shakes her head and stays stoic. "It's okay. I'm already used to hearing people say all sorts of things about my grandfather. I pay no mind to all that hogwash! I can keep looking for my treasure in my own way."

"If you're going to act so tough, you better not start crying as soon as you're alone." Yuri jokes.

Patty snorts. "I've no need for tears. After all, my motto is 'When the going gets tough, the tough don't cry!'" She rocks on her feet looking up at him playfully. "But, if you're being dragged down by whatever it is you are then perhaps I need to dry your tears."

"Please. I don't cry."

"Everyone cries. Even pretty boys like yerself." Patty smirks something catching her eye. "Ah, a clue off port bow! If ye don't mind I'll be off." She zips away before he can even say goodbye. He turns the corner and Karol is waiting for him.

"What's wrong Boss?"

"I feel like my world is crashing down around me. I can't believe Ruins' Gate was secretly selling weapons. And that they were smuggling them illegally out of ruins..."

Yuri rubs his neck. "...Sometimes you have to have shadow where there's light, I guess."

Karol's face falls. The kid was probably hoping for a happier answer. "That's so sad, though."

"Well, you don't need to worry about those guys. Just keep living your life the way you know is right..." Karol is young and still not completely jaded by the world. He can still believe in a perfect justice system. "And lead Brave Vesperia to victory with pride."

"Yeah, you're right!" Karol says with a new enthusiasm. "Anyway, we need to worry about Phaeroh for now. Then we'll work on finding a cure for your disease."

"Yeah, we've finally made it into the desert...it feels like we're almost there."

"Aren't you hot in that jacket?"

Fuck yes, he is. Fur and a dark jacket don't do well in a desert. Not to mention leather gloves! "Yeah, but I kind of need to wear it…"

"You're going to explain all of that right? Not worm your way out?"

"I promise I'll be honest." When he finds Estelle she morosely thinking about her selfishness. How she's just dragging them selfishly. How she's inconveniencing Rita. Yuri just asks her what she wants to do. What Estelle wants is what should matter above them. Rita is coming of her own will and Estelle hired Brave Vesperia. So take advantage of that.

When it comes time for everyone to meet at the inn Estelle is waiting for them with a small broach with a flower made of pink porcelain with three strings of pearls. "Karol, this is for you. This is payment for your services. I'm sure you'll be able to sell it for quite a sum." She gives a bow. "I want to thank you all for everything you've done."

"Huh? What do you mean? You haven't found what you're looking for yet." Karol gaps as the pin is dropped in his hand.

"...I'm afraid I must take my leave from you here."

"'Take your leave'...? What are you gonna do?" Rita asks.

"You're not thinking of going alone, are you?" Yuri can't say he didn't see this kind of logic coming.

She nods. "My desire to meet Phaeroh is a personal one."

"Are you crazy? That's way too dangerous!" Karol protests, but Estelle pays no mind.

"Which is why I must go alone. I won't have the rest of you caught up any further in my own selfish quest."

"Do justice, and punish the unjust." Yuri states giving Karol a nudge.

The gears start churning in Karol's head. "Huh...? Oh, right. That's one of the laws of our guild."

Judith nods crossing her arms. "There's no justice in letting Estelle march into the heart of the desert all by herself."

"I don't think I have it in me to break our laws. How 'bout you, Karol?"

"Right!" Karol exclaims.

Judith gives a playful smirk that seems to annoy Estelle. "It seems those are the rules."

"...I'm terribly flattered, really, but I'm afraid I can't let you..."

"Estelle, wait!" Rita yells. "Have you all lost your marbles? We're talking about a force of nature here!"

Yuri nods. "Which is why we're all going together."

"I'll admit I'm a little scared, but I can't just let Estelle go off like that." Karol says.

Rita shoves Raven and gives him a smack. "You! You talk some sense into them."

Raven just gives a lazy yawn. "If I start whining now, I'll have go all the way back ta Nordopolica by myself, right? That's no fun."

"Ooh! There's no reasoning with any of you. Are you sure you're dead set on this?"

Estelle grins. "Yes. I've thought a lot about this. You all have something that's important to you, a goal you give everything to achieve. I realized that I didn't have anything like that for myself... And I knew I had to find a purpose of my own, something I can dedicate myself to. I made the decision to begin this journey, and I have to finish what I've started. This...this is something I have to do for myself."

There's a silence that is cut by a deep sigh from Rita. "...Okay okay, you win. So we'll be aiming for the desert's center." Estelle gasps happily. "Hey, I tried talking sense into you idiots."

"Rita!" Estelle hugs her tightly.

"There's actually no real need for you to come, Rita." Yuri adds playfully. "You've got your aer krene research to worry about, don't you?"

"There's no telling what you idiots will get into if I don't keep an eye on you. Besides, with everything that goes on with you I doubt I'll have a break from my work." She pries herself from the princess and stands as tall as her frame lets. "But! We're not leaving until we've taken care of all our preparations."

"I'm sorry to be such an inconvenience to you all..." Estelle bows and everyone just shrugs happily.

"I think we had a pretty good idea things would turn out like this from the start." Yuri says proud of her for taking this step forward. They realize that Judith has run off and when she announces she's made preparation with the innkeeper for help. They head in for the night totally creeped out by the knight standing on guard. They can't see his eyes, but Yuri knows both him and Judith are being watched the most. When they're finally in a private place everyone turns to Yuri, Patty showing up just for this. "I guess it's time for an explanation."

"Oh, yes!"

Yuri starts to tell of Entelexeia and what he knows. He tells what he's said to Estelle and then builds to Belius. He mentions what he was told minus a few details. That he's technically dying… Everyone is silent as he pulls out his hands. He mentions the hunger and the episodes especially.

"It's incredible! You're half of a species that can literally consume aer for nourishment! How has the Aspio research team never managed to learn about this." Rita exclaims as she holds his hand for better examination.

"But when I broke into that research lab there were lots of books on the subject."

Rita's mind seems to connect all the dots furiously. "That's how you knew about the Lowell project! When and how did you break into the research lab?"

"It was really easy. When you guys were sleeping I waited for someone to open the door and slipped inside." She blinks in shock. "Repede got a book that mentioned them, but it overall turned out just to be another standard history book with a few additions. Like something about a calamity or some shit."

"I both can and can't believe you did that just because you thought there might be a clue."

"I don't know what part of breaking and entering surprises you."

Everyone just shakes their heads. "Nothing. That's what makes it worse."

"So, you're going to turn into a monster?" Karol asks cautiously Yuri notes the way the kid has weapon at the ready beside him. Karol had mentioned his parents were killed by monsters so the fear is understandable. Yuri nods and Karol swallows hard. "What then?"

"Can't say."

Raven slaps Karol lightly on the back. "Oh, lighten up will ya. Yer acting like he's going to eat you, but he's still himself."

Patty has been quiet the whole time and her face is scrunched in confusion. "I feel like I've heard of that before. People turning into monsters, I mean... But, where?"

"Maybe that's a hint." Estelle enthuses as Patty gives a small 'aye'.

"Hearing blastia, controlling aer… It's all so amazing. Judith can you do anything like that?" Rita asks now examining Yuri's hair as if it holds a secret. Newsflash, it's hair that's purple and Rita could care less about Judith's.

"Not in the slightest. I'm basically human aside from my antennas."

Raven leans forward seductively as he tries once more to flirt with her. "Darlin' I think you're far more interesting than Mr. Monster over there."

"Oh, my. How flattering, but really I'm a rather boring girl when you get down to it." Judith flirts back in a playful manner.

"Oh, yer plenty interesting to this old man."

Rita gags. "Ugh, please somebody kill me."

Yuri yawns in boredom from everyone asking questions. "Can I sleep? Please?" He pulls away from Rita's prodding in annoyance. "And stop doing that. It's rude to just go poking people."

"Fine… But, I want a blood sample later."

"You and everyone else." Yuri sighs curling on the bed. "Night." There's a disturbance in the night as they find that some knights are dragging a hoplon blastia into the desert. They run off the knights, but the blastia ends up fried leaving Yuri to wonder if Judith somehow caused it. Come morning they leave the inn with canteens and the knowledge that apparently the knights roaming about are because of the new magistrate. The asshole in charge is confining people to their houses and keeping a travel ban on pretty much anyone but merchants. There's mention of Belius as a war criminal and Yuri knows something must be up. The empire knows about Entelexeia so it be safe to say they know about Belius. The Lowell project mentioned Entelexeia so they might be after something in her possession. It's only once they hear the magistrate is Cumore things start to make sense. Figures that dick is behind this.

As they're filling up the canteens they hear a knight yelling at two children. "Bad boys and girls that break curfew must be punished by the magistrate!"

"No way, we're going to look for Mommy and Daddy!" The boy cries.

Yuri grabs the hilt of the knight's spear before he can strike the kids. "Leave these children to me. I'll see that they're properly disciplined."

"Stay out of this, Krytian!" The man points the tip of his spear at Yuri's throat.

Estelle strides up and bows to the man. "Please, forgive these children. I will go and apologize in person to the magistrate on their behalf."

The man stops. "Hey...wait, aren't you... My deepest apologies...!" The knight bows a few times before fleeing.

Estelle tilts her head. "Do you think that maybe... I could've handled that better?"

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Yuri smirks.

"Thanks for saving us from those bad guys!" The boy says and the girl nods shyly.

Estelle beams that wonderful smile of hers. "What are your names?"

"My name is Alph! My sister's Layla."

Judith kneels in front of them. "What happened to your mom and dad?"

"They got taken into the desert in the magistrate's big wagon!" The boy gestures the size of the wagon. "Someone told me they're going to look for Phaeroh!"

They whisper between each other over the matter. This is getting serious. The girl tugs on the boy's sleeve. "Hey...big bro, are we going to go look for Mommy and Daddy?"

"No, you're not. If you kids go into the desert, you'll die for sure." Judith protests firmly. "We'll look for your parents. You kids can't go out into the desert."

The Alph's eyes light up. "Really?"

"I don't lie. You don't mind, do you, Karol?"

"Nope. Fine by me."

Rita taps her foot. "You're surprisingly agreeable."

"His guild is guided by justice, after all." Estelle says.

Layla hugs Judith and she hugs back somewhat awkwardly. "Thanks, everyone!"

Alph fishes through his pocket and drops a marine glass bead in Judith's hand. "...A glass bead?"

She shakes her head and presses it to her chest. "It's a precious gem. An aquamarine."

Estelle agrees heartily. "Yes, a fine one. So we absolutely must take this job!"

The kids giggle cheerfully thanking Judith over and over as they leave. Once they leave town they begin discussing the oddity of the empire hunting for Phaeroh and asking if Yuri has a clue. He plays dumb for the most part. It's not a total lie… Patty was gone when they left the inn so she's not with them this time. They travel for hours exhausted very quickly by the heat and it's not even afternoon. Cacti water is disgusting, but Yuri drinks it all the same.

"Yuri, put your clothes back on!" Estelle shouts when Yuri tosses off his coat and shirt.

He pries off the gloves and everyone grimaces a little. "Shut up! I'm growing fur and I'm wearing black. It's just you guys anyway."

Raven raises a brow and cups his chin. The old man seems to be the only one faring well right now and Yuri hates him for it. "Ya sure you're hot? Yer not even sweating."

Yuri pants heavily. He's so damn hot, but Raven's right about that. His skin is freakishly dry compared to everyone else aside from his hands. "Yeah… I think Entelexeia don't sweat."

 _Ba'ul doesn't so that be correct._

"Lucky." Karol groans.

"The opposite actually. It means he's probably burning up like Repede. Sweat helps you cool off so without it your body just stays hot. That's why dogs pant." Rita huffs.

"Great." Yuri groans wishing they'd bump into another cactus.

Rita turns to Judith. "By the way, why were you in this desert before?"

"I used to live in a town up in the mountains to the north of here. Together with my friend Ba'ul. So I sometimes came down near the desert."

Raven pauses. "Mountain town…?"

"What's the matter old man?" Yuri pries. "Old war wounds?"

The old man laughs awkwardly. "Something like that." As they're heading further and further into the heart of the desert night falls bringing a chill. Then the next day arrives and the blazing sun scorches through. Another day comes as the crescent moon falls and by then they're out of water and haven't seen a cactus in hours. Yuri is panting in exhaustion when Karol and Rita cry of an oasis. Everyone is enthused when they run into the cool waters drinking the water greedily. Karol insists they stay awhile and there's no argument as Yuri just lets himself soak in the water.

When they set off again Yuri stops as he sees Raven staring into the distance. "What are you up to, old man?"

"I was just thinkin', that's a strange lookin' monster over there." In the ground looks to be some kind of wigging thing that rushes at them from the sand. They all jump back and Yuri almost draws his sword only to realize it's Patty grasping his legs.

"Yuri!"

"Th-that startled me..." Estelle squeaks.

"That's my line." He says hoisting her up from the ground along with a chest. "Don't tell me you're treasure hunting in the sand?"

"Aye, you got it."

"What's this?" Yuri asks.

She puffs her chest out proudly despite being covered in sand. "It's one of Aifread's hidden treasures!"

"Really?" Estelle chirps now intrigued.

Karol whistles. "Wow, I'm amazed that you were able to find treasure in all this sand."

"An adventurer's intuition is sharper than the right side of a dolphin's brain." Patty smirks proudly patting her treasure.

"Intuition? Talk about unscientific." Rita scoffs, but Judith tsks at her.

"Don't just dismiss intuition."

"So, don't tell me that's the treasure you've been searching for?" Yuri says curious what's inside.

Patty shakes her head. "It's not. This is just junk. And besides, my intention isn't to find treasure."

"It's to get your memories back, right?"

"Aye, exactly. That's why I'm looking for my grandfather's treasure, the Maris Stella."

"And your memory still hasn't come back?"

Patty nods not sadly, it's just a nod. "Aye, that's right. But my journey has only just begun!"

"She recovers quickly." Raven notes.

Judith smiles as Patty tries once more to kiss Yuri with no success. "Oh? I quite like people like that."

"Really? I feel the same way!" Rita quickly tells for Raven to shut up and Patty is dragged along by the mage at Estelle's mention. They manage to find the kids' parents on the fourth day and save them from death, but still no sign of Phaeroh. It's even more of a pain because Yuri is back to wearing the jacket and gloves. As they make their way through the desert a chill sweeps through and they all stop.

A sound breaks the air that's haunting as cuts the arid silence.

"Something isn't right... Be on your guard." Judith says getting into a battle position.

"That's not Phaeroh..." Estelle says as that voice crackles again. It's painful to hear and he winces at how dreadful the sound is. Karol screams pointing at a monster that dives in from above. Yuri's not sure how to describe it. Flesh made of aer and see through like jelly, but toxic as a miasma pours from its mouth. There's an instinctual knowledge that this is something he needs to hate and despise… Then he remembers. It's like that thing in Shizontania! The one Garista made!

"I've never seen a monster like that." Karol cries holding his weapon steady.

Judith shakes her head. "That's not a monster."

Repede growls as the thing hovers above the sand. "That thing isn't natural! I'm not even sure it's real!"

The want to avoid confrontation is mute and they're thrust into battle. It's terrifying, no matter what spells or artes they cast the monster keeps moving. When Yuri drives his blade in it scrapes like jelly and glides off. Then monster starts throwing out a sphere from its mouth causing day and night to shift around them. I's disorienting the first few times, but they manage, Patty curses several times as her blades and guns prove just as useless as Yuri. It's only when Judith gives him the idea to help him break the sphere does anything start going right. They wait playing chicken to laser beams as the creature attacks. When it launches its sphere Yuri and Judith jump in unison him striking below and her above shattering the thing. The monster shrieks loud enough that Yuri is forced to cover his ears as it disintegrates into dust.

Yuri is shocked that they're alive... The adrenaline begins to fade and it becomes clear how beat up everyone is. They can't stop the exhaustion that hits them forcing them to unconsciousness… Yuri could swear in the last few moments he senses something familiar. An Entelexeia? It's not one he's seen and a part of him wonders is this one will have a grudge. "...Heh. ...Go ahead... Hope you choke... on my bones..."

 **Felinis: Patty is my spirit animal**


	49. Chapter 49

**Felinis: I've been writing this in between doing art and playing tales of Xillia 2. I almost finished at 2 this morning, but I was so tired I wasn't sure what I was writing. I'm convinced that Ludger communicates through a series of intricate blinking and groaning, because it is ridiculous how silent that man is.**

 _Yuri dreams of the sea. He's under the cool dark waves as he sees scales flicker into his vision. He sees is curl around him all at once. It's incomprehensibly huge! It spans almost the whole size of length of what Yuri saw of the Heracles it's body serpentine as it swims. The scales are see-through, but the light hitting them creates a rainbow luminescence not textured like a snake, but more a fish. A head appears from the coil of the body and it's unexpected… It reminds him of cow in the shape of the head and softness of its black eyes._

 _"_ _Yormgen." It speaks in a voice that's light and airy like a tinkling bell. "Please take me to Yormgen." He realizes that this thing… Is it… the core in the red chest; but it's an Entelexeia? Yuri can see that clear as day! "I promised I'd protect Yormgen."_

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _It blinks and continues circling around itself. "Who am I? I was… who was I?" It continues circling as if it's pacing around Yuri. "I can't remember. I've been here so long…"_

 _"_ _You're the clear ciel crystal?" Its eyes seem to light up as it swirls more frantically._

 _"_ _Yes! Yes!" It shoots upward and Yuri is thrust down from the rapid current. "I am the clear ciel crystal! I am that." It looks down at Yuri from above and opens its move to reveal hundreds of glimmering rounded diamond teeth. "My name was Zeru of the deep sea!" Zeru's eyes narrow on him. "You were the one I felt outside. You… what are you?"_

 _Yuri swallows. "I'm… I'm human."_

 _Zeru laughs. "What human has fur and horns?" A pain wracks through his entire body as he feels that sensation that haunts his dreams. Of bones changing and his humanity fading. He can't move he's in so much agony as Zeru is still laughing. "Isn't that better young one?" Yuri doesn't dare open his eyes. He doesn't want to see what's happened to him… It's just a dream! "You think me a dream? You're a rude child!" Lightning vibrates through his body and he screams. "You fear your own flesh, Yuri Lowell. It's laughable; adorable even." Yuri cracks an eye, Zeru is practically crushing him as they encircle his body. "But, foolish. This is what we are! You remind me of the ones who decided to die like humans. Denying your own race because you hate your fate and flesh… Ha, how utterly foolish!" He feels a long tongue curl around his ear and he flicks it reflexively. "But, it should be expected from a filthy half-breed. You were blessed with our blood and yet you decide to resent us. We are the gods of this world! I am, was, is and forever am a god to you mortals. I chose to protect your kind from the kindness in my soul and yet that fool died at sea. I had to keep that boat floating and wait for someone to fetch me." He can't breathe as those round teeth are crushing Yuri's stomach. He tries to pry away, but Yuri can't. Not like this._

 _"_ _Yuri Lowell, consider this my gift." There's an acidic burn in his chest as those teeth crush harder. "Let me help those bones and fangs to grow." Stop it…!_

Yuri wakes to his surprise on a bed his wounds wrapped up. Huh? He sits up and sees that he's inside a house… or an inn? Some sort of building. He sees Rita and Karol asleep on another two beds next to them. How did they get here? His coat and shirt are off to the side along with his gloves. Somebody treated him, but he's not in a cage, or dead, so it was likely Estelle. He looks in the mirror at his body relieved that nothing has changed. An ache is vibrating in his bones though, but Yuri laughs it off as him being sore. Everything's fine! It was just a dream! He sees the chest off to the side singing away loudly and his stomach lurches.

 _We're here_

Yuri ignores the dread that zaps through him. Zeru… it had to be an Entelexeia, but why does it sound like a core? What is that crystal? As he steps out the door a middle-aged woman stops sweeping at the buildings entrance. Her clothes are strange in the shape in layering, but her face is just like any others. "Oh, good! You're awake. We found you and your friends collapsed outside the town entrance. It's rare someone with sacred blood comes here. Everyone was so worried."

"Sacred… blood?"

"Of course, you're Entelexeia aren't you?"

He blinks in shock and a little dread. "Yeah. I am."

"How joyous!" The woman enthuses. "Is there anything you need? Food, wine, clothes? We polished and sharpened your sword."

"Oh, thank you! I'm good, though." Yuri chuckles nervously as he backs away. "I'm just gonna head outside."

"Alright, do come back."

When he gets outside the inn he's immediately ambushed by Patty who demands a morning kiss. It's cute kid, but Yuri is very much not interested. He finds the other girls at the bridge talking and they turn to say 'good morning'. Apparently, someone out in the desert rescued everyone and Yuri is certain it has to do with the Entelexeia he saw before he passed out. Rita and Karol walk in and note the bizarreness of the greenery and the sky with no barrier. It's all odd. Estelle found a feather of Phaeroh's which only confuses them further. Or at least everyone, but Judith.

 _I promise to tell you all the details_

She better! Judith already made Yuri spill secrets so she should too. Raven runs up and starts yammering about how they're in Yormgen of all things which leads to a whole other set of questions. There's no barrier, but the town is completely at peace. It's Karol who brings up the monster as they walk about the town. "It didn't feel alive."

Yuri nods. "I don't think it was. Back when I was in the knights, I thought something a lot like it, but it wasn't nearly that strong."

"But, what was it?" Estelle adds, but they don't have answer. The towns people keep giving strange excited grins at him and Judith, but he's not sure why. It's actually creepy how excited they are to see them. There's no blastia anywhere and Yuri confirms that with Rita. The people… They've never even heard of blastia! Really creepy shit going on here, but then the atmosphere is so peaceful…

Rita is holding the chest in hand asking people about it and a young woman black hair and green clothes approaches. "That box..."

Estelle lights up. "Do you know something about this box?"

She nods. "Longchi had it... Where did you get it?"

"On a ship called the Atherum, my lovely lady. Have you heard of it?" Raven smiles doing his best to be what Yuri thinks is charming, but just comes off as silly.

The girl claps her hands joyfully leaning towards the old man with twinkling eyes. "Of course! You know about the Atherum too?"

"Y-yes. We happened to come across it on the ocean…"

"Did you see Longchi?"

Raven holds his smile hesitantly. "And Longchi would be...?"

"Oh, Longchi is my love ...I'm sorry to suddenly get so personal."

Raven's smile fades. "Your love...damn it..." He pats the boy on the back and walks away dejectedly. "Hey, Karol. Your turn."

"You're hopeless..." Karol huffs rolling his eyes. "Umm, all that we saw was, uh, the ship itself."

The girl's face falls and when Judith asks for her name she reveals herself as Yuefan. They whisper with each other about the bizarre nature of all of this. The diary was from over a thousand years ago it's way too much of a coincidence. "Do you know about the clear ciel crystal?"

"They say it has the power to drive back monsters." Rita adds.

Yuefan nods. "The sage said it was necessary to make a barrier around the town. I-is that what's in the box?"

Estelle places it in her hands. "Yes. We came to deliver this box to you." Yuefan's face seems torn between grief and joy. Has the town been that troubled? But, everything is at peace in Yormgen.

 _Yes! At last I'm here_

The chest is opened and inside is a beautiful jewel the size of a hen. It's stunning as the sun refracts on the surface and Yuri hears Zeru singing of freedom. Estelle asks if she can hold and she cautiously picks it up.

"Wow... Is this the clear ciel crystal?" Karol gasps.

Rita's eyes are alight with that curious glint. "Looks like it..."

Patty whistles pressing her face up to it. "It's so sparkly and glittery. A treasure even prettier than a noctiluca flickering on the sea's surface." As Yuefan talks of the Krytian sage and making a barrier. She has no knowledge of blastia and as she tells her story she talks of how she's waited three years for Longchi to return. So, Judith any explanation?

 _I think it be more fun for you to guess._

Yuri rolls his eyes and tries to get her to explain as the others mutter about what is going on. The group decides they need to visit this sage which makes the crystal yell loudly for them to hurry.

"Yuri, you said it was a type of core, do you still think that?" Rita asks as they walk with the jewel in hand, Yuefan having let them take it with them. Something about how it be wrong to deny an Entelexeia or a Krytian. Again, really weird.

"Yeah, but this one is different."

"How so?"

Yuri thinks on it a moment. "This one actually talks and has a distinct personality. Blastia have tones, but they don't say words. Or at least not anything that makes sense; most times it's just gibberish in Geraios."

"Really?"

He holds up his bodhi blastia. "This guy never says anything. It hums really loud sometimes, but he's pretty quiet."

"So, all blastia talk?" Karol asks.

Yuri nods. "Any that are working. I had to learn to tune it out over the years though. "

"Wow."

Yuri just shrugs because he's so used to it he thinks nothing of the fact. Upon reaching the largest house where they're told the sage resides, they find inside it's empty except for Duke. It's surprising to everyone as the man's red eyes widen in surprise.

Patty alone is unaware and leans over to Yuri muttering. "Who's that?"

"We've run into each other a few times."

"You... why are you here?" Duke asks.

"We sort of just passed out while walking through the desert and would up here."

Duke's eyes drift to Estelle then back to Yuri. "No matter... For what reason have you come?"

"We're a little curious about this." Yuri says holding up the clear ciel crystal.

Duke narrows his eyes darkly at Yuri. "This must have cost you dearly to obtain."

"Actually, it just sort of landed in our lap." Yuri says setting it on the table.

"Hm... That was quite a miracle." Duke takes it into his hands examining it carefully. "Tell me, what is the name?"

Yuri blinks. "Oh… Zeru. That's the name."

Rita barges forward and points an excusing finger at him. "You're planning on making a barrier blastia, aren't you? You're free to go pretending you're a sage, but forget about making any blastia. Who'd even consider building a barrier blastia with something that's so obviously not a core? There's no formula! And the structure is different! Yuri may say it's like a core, but it's not the same."

Duke just blinks. "But it is a solid mass of aer. It simply lacks an inscribed formula."

"Lacks an inscribed formula...? What do you mean?" Rita exclaims trying to take the clear ciel crystal back only for Duke to easily keep it out of reach. His face is still that stony expression and it's almost amusing.

"They are most commonly known as apatheia, of which the clear ciel crystal is one example. At least to you humans." Duke says the last part to Yuri and a shiver travels his spine.

"So this is an apatheia...?" Raven whistles his eyes glinting.

Duke pushes Rita back one more time and she crosses her arms in aggravation. "Also, I am not the sage. No such being exists any longer." Duke places the apatheia on the floor.

 _Lies! Take me to the sage!_

"Well, that's a problem. I'll be needing that back, now. I made a promise I'd take this thing home." Even if Zeru is dick who tried to eat him in his sleep.

Duke just waves a hand as he takes out his sword. "Neither I nor humanity have a need for such a thing. No one does, not even you." The golden light from Keiv Moc erupts and Yuri hears the core cry as it's torn apart into bubbles of aer. When he's done, there's nothing left and Yuri realizes Duke killed it… "The apatheia bring only chaos to humanity. They are better off returned to aer."

"Returned to aer...? Is that really all you did just now...?" Rita gasps staring at the sword and the ground where the apatheia once sat.

"That's still no reason to go smashing it." Yuri hisses.

Patty turns her nose. "How rude to do this to a treasure we finally got a hold of!"

"Wasn't the clear ciel crystal -the apatheia - needed to save this town from the monsters?" Estelle states with concern and faint anger.

"This town has no use for a barrier and no need to be saved." Duke says sheathing his blade. "This place has been granted everlasting calm."

"Oh, yeah? What about monsters and stuff like that." Yuri says crossing his arms.

"They'll never come here. You should have noticed by now. Or are you not paying attention?" Yuri narrows his eyes at those words as he suddenly realizes that there's no smells here. No there are, but they feel fake. He places a hand on the table and lets it fall through as everyone gasps.

"This place isn't real, is it?" Yuri says as the walls fade away to show the desert in the corner of his eyes.

Duke nods. "Correct. Though that would have been clear if you were paying attention."

Repede sniffs the air but just sits in confusion. "But, it smells real!"

It does and that's the weird part. All the oddities suddenly become clear to him. If this is Yormgen as it was a thousand years ago then everything makes perfect sense. "You seem to know a lot. So you must know about me and Estelle."

"Yes! Why does Phaeroh want me dead?"

Duke looks at her pleading eyes and simply opens his mouth. "There is a being in this world who possesses a power the Entelexeia despise. This being is known as the Child of the Full Moon."

Estelle thinks carefully on the words. "...Child of the Full Moon, like in the legend... The one with Brave Vesperia." Yuri's mind travels back to that old fairy tale. He remembers it vaguely… Something about wo siblings stopping a calamity. One became the night star Estelle had named the guild after and the other was the Child of the Full Moon who stayed behind. Yeah, he never has been easy on nights when the moon is full... "But what would these Entelexeia have against me...against the Child of the Full Moon? Yuri do you know?" He just shrugs, because other than being poisonous Phaeroh should have no reason to go out and hunt Estelle.

"That answer lies only within the hearts of the Entelexeia themselves." Duke says cryptically. There's no more they can gain from him and when they leave they can't stop mentioning the Goddess the Child of the Full Moon. That name is often left from scripture, but it is dated around the start of the empire. So perhaps that's where the truth lies.

"So this town isn't real?" Karol asks setting his hand on a tree. "But, it all feels real."

Yuri tries to explain it best can. "It's real and not all at the same time. There's a tree there, but there's solid aer forming a tree to us. That make sense?"

Patty rests her head on her fist tilting in confusion. "I guess."

"Let's just leave tomorrow and get back to Mantaic."

It's a lazy day for the most part and Yuri gets fidgety in a few hours before he needs to spar. He's forced to stop for the stupidest reason; that being his hand cramps up. It's annoying and he's forced back in the inn by Estelle when he starts limping because of how sore his body feels. He flops in of the inn bed groaning. A loud slurp enters his ears and he sees Patty on the bed next to him with a large bowl.

"Want some oden?"

He has to pass even though it does smell good. "I can't. Sorry, but ya know…"

She holds out the skewers from the bowl. "Oh, come on, try some! It's my grandfather's secret recipe."

"What do you mean? I thought you lost your memory."

Patty takes a bite off one of the skewers. "I know everything when it comes to Aifread. I spent a long time investigating him, after all. That's how I know that Aifread was the one who told me my name when I lost my memory."

"Aifread gave you your name?"

"Aye. That's my oldest memory." Yuri sees a smile different than what Patty usual gives spread on her face. There's no mischief or silliness, just love. "I don't know if he's my real grandfather or not. But I feel like he's such an important person to me that I can't think of him any other way."

"I see. Still, it may be wise to keep that to yourself." Yuri understands that… He loved, still loves, Norien like a mother even though it hurt her reputation. He can't love parents who were never there, but he can love her.

"Aye. But..."

"You're used to it now."

"Aye. I try not to let the little things get to me."

Yuri smirks. "'When the going gets tough, the tough don't cry!', was it? Even though you know that in your head, it won't stop what you're feeling."

Patty stays proud. "I've got more patience than a camouflaged stone flounder sitting still on a stone wall. And if I do ever choose to cry it will be over something that's worth it"

"I see. It looks like you've soured your relationship with that guild, though."

"No worries! Things will work out somehow. Tomorrow's wind will blow tomorrow, and what will be shall be." She holds the bowl up to his face. "Anyway, you'll feel down if your stomach's grumbling."

He a cautious takes a bite and finds it's good. "Huh, that's a surprise." He takes another happily. "It's pretty good."

"Of course it is!" Patty cheers.

After a few more bites Yuri leans back curiously. "You seem to be taking all this weirdness in rather well. You don't even know me that much, so why aren't you bothered by any of this?"

She blinks a moment as if surprised by the question's very existence. "Because, you're a good person. Any soul with working eyes could see you have a bleeding heart. That what I like about you and what I'm choosing to focus on." She takes a long slurp of her oden. "Besides, I don't get half the stuff you folks say anyway."

"You're something else Patty."

"I hope that something involves a ring covered in jewels." She partially teases. "I still plan to bed you for my wife."

"What happened to being you supposed husband?"

Patty smirks. "That was before I thought of how dashing you might look in a wedding gown."

"Yeah… not gonna happen."

Come morning they set off with the kid's parents through the desert. They don't have a goal past getting to Nordopolica and meeting Belius as a group. It's a three-day journey back as they rush to make it to Mantaic in time for the midday sun. Along their trip Yuri was forced to take breaks several times from aching bones and joints. His body doesn't feel right especially in his legs and spine. Nothing has changed or a least nothing anyone can see, but that pain is weighing him down. It'd a miracle they make such great time. They stop when they see people about thinking the knights have loosened regulations when they realize that these people are being forced into a wagon. Standing in the center is Cumore speaking of riches and fame for any who finds Phaeroh as he cracks a whip on a protesting woman. If it's anything like last time this isn't going to work if they confront him so Karol proudly decides to break a wheel from the wagon as he enjoys the chaos. It's decided that hiding in the inn is their best option… Yuri swears as he walks he smells a faint trace of Flynn. But, if he was here none of this shit would be happening. He's certain it's him once they're inside and he follows his nose to room giving a loud knock.

He's yanked inside unceremoniously to where Flynn is. The blonde is wearing a cloak over his head and he immediately shushes Yuri. "First, I know! Shut up! I'm not supposed to even be here. Cumore's enforcing martial law to keep other brigades from entering so I had to sneak inside in order to know what's happening. The idiot still seems set on throwing a coup and right now isn't the best time to be bringing a brigade without proper orders from Alexei himself. It'll be a legal mess otherwise."

"But, why is he after Phaeroh and why were you at the coliseum trying to get close to Belius?"

"I'm not sure on Phaeroh, but I know Belius has to do with her being an Entelexeia. She's a war criminal as well, so Alexei wishes her brought in for questioning. I take it you already knew that bit first, though?"

"Yeah, I got a nice chat with her myself. So as a knight you plan on destroying an entire city? You know that she's basically the head of her own country, right?"

"I am well aware of my actions. But, I have faith in my orders and intend to follow them."

"What about now right? Cumore is sending every person he can grab into the desert to die! This nut might kill the whole town at this rate."

"I'm doing what I can."

"But you're not doing anything now!"

"Let me see your hands." Yuri is pissed off because Flynn is changing the subject. Because, Flynn knows he should be taking action, but he isn't. He knows, but won't acknowledge it.

"What's the matter? Won't admit I'm right."

"Show me your fucking hands!" He knew this was coming, but it's still a pain as Yuri pulls off the gloves. Yuri's not sure what to think when Flynn's hands starts trembling around his. Flynn's prodding his hand, pressing on the pads, touching the fuzz of fur. It's gotten a bit thick around his hands and Yuri admits he's been doing his best to shave it down. It's strange, because we the pads and fur Yuri doesn't feel the texture of Flynn's skin like he should. Everything is muted now when he touches things or walks barefoot. "How long?"

"Some time after Heliord. I had a really bad episode and woke up to purple hair and paw pads. I don't mind the hair too much, it's kind of cool." He's being casual about it because Yuri knows that Flynn is close to snapping and becoming blindly furious. At what, well that's unsure. Could be the world, Yuri, himself, or simply everything. "The fingers got like that after a few days along with the fur."

"And the bug coat?"

"Fur, I'm growing it basically everywhere in patches. So I needed something that could hide it better."

Flynn swallows. "Do you know what's happening now? Or if we can fixt it-"

"There's no cure as far as Belius is aware of. It's just gonna get worse."

Flynn's brow knits and Yuri knows he's thinking on something. "How long did she give you before you're not…?" He doesn't need to say; the words are well understood.

"About a year; probably less."

Flynn swallows and tries to smile at him with that same looks Norien might give when she was upset. "I'm sure there's ways we can fix this! We just have to look."

"It's okay Flynn. I can live with this."

"Bullshit! You're as okay with this as I am." But, Yuri has to be… There's really no choice in the end. "Just say you hate it already."

"I hate it, are you happy now?" Yuri spits crossing his arms.

Flynn shakes his head sadly. "No, I'm not. I know there's a way to fix this! I'm not going to let this happen to you!"

Yuri just shakes his head. "If you can pull off a miracle then all the more power to you."

"About Nordopolica…" Flynn bites his lip and his face seems a little pink. "Why did you say Lady Estellise is my girlfriend?"

"Aren't you two dating?"

Flynn shakes his head violently. "Lady Estellise and I… we'd never… we're not a couple!"

Yuri raises a brow. "What's the big deal? It's not like I'd plan on taking her from you. Estelle's really good for you!"

Flynn palms his face. "But, we're not dating!"

"Oh, I get… This is one of those neither of you will admit you're a couple things." Yuri rolls his eyes. Man, of all the people to get stage fright with ladies Flynn should not be one of them. Poor Estelle, she probably needs to take the lead with everything when it comes to this sap. "Just ask her out already."

"I'd rather not."

"Don't be so shy!" Yuri grins. "You can practice on me."

"Yuri, I am this close to slugging you in the face." Flynn says holding his fingers together and he takes it as provocation to go further.

"I am flattered you love me so much, but this time try 'Estelle would you be my girlfriend?'"

Flynn sighs shaking his head. "Yuri, I swear-"

"It's real simple Flynn. Just say, I love you." Flynn punches him straight in the jaw and Yuri is knocked into the wall. "Fuck, really Flynn?!"

"I told you I was going to slug you." Flynn huffs. "I'm more amazed you didn't take me seriously."

Yuri groans rubbing his sore jaw. "Ass, you're taking this too seriously."

Flynn turns up his nose and crosses his arms. "I think my actions are thoroughly justified." A pain crunches through Yuri before he can retort and he stops as he legs rattle in pain. "Yuri, are you okay?"

He holds up a hand so Flynn won't attempt to coddle him. "I'm good. It's just growing pain… really fucking painful growing pains."

"I promise, we'll fix this." It's a nice sentiment, but Yuri can't say he believes Flynn. Neither of them have a solution or the skill for this sort of thing. Yuri just sits on the floor waiting for the pain to stop completely. Flynn grabs the bags and flings them tightly over his shoulder. "I'm heading back to my troops. Try not to cause too much trouble before I return."

"No promises." Yuri to feels the skin on his face burn and he grimaces. Isn't this all a little fast for something that should take a year? He groans setting his head in his knees. Give him a break for once!

 **Felinis: I can't wait for the next chapter...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Felinis: Heavy amounts of dialogue and feels dead ahead! gather thy tissues and comfort creampuffs**

Yuri finds he can't move for far longer than he thought. His lower body is wracked with pain and he's forced to lie on his side until Judith can come rescue him. It's pathetic! Yuri should not be defeated by his body crapping out, but here he is at the mercy of others. Trapped on the ground until someone can drag his ass around. He hates it so damn much! It takes some effort for Judith and Karol to carry Yuri onto the bed. He keeps protesting that he can walk if they support him, but after what went on in the Sands of Kogorh Yuri's friends are reluctant to trust him on the matter. Okay, so he collapsed unable to walk a few times, but that's no excuse for thinking he needs coddling.

"I could make some oden?" Patty offer and he just repeats that he's fine. Yuri is hungry, but what happened with Patty must have been a fluke because he was back to vomiting everything shortly after. There's not much choice for him other than lying on the bed while Estelle massages the muscles and asks about his pain. Yuri wants to just sleep it off but he's forced to lay on his stomach and it's uncomfortable.

Estelle doesn't hesitate in feeling around his hips or ass in her search to discover what's wrong with him. His muscles all seem fine but his bones they seem to be subtly shifting. "Especially in the waist, I'm not sure how much that'll effects your ability to walk." There's a dread in him with those words. If Yuri can't walk he might as well be an invalid. There is no universe where Yuri Lowell can't walk! The idea alone is nightmare fuel.

"Either way you're definitely gonna need to pull up that cowl." Rita notes holding up a compact mirror. Yuri looks at his cheek and jawline where in platter marks that fur seems climbing up his neck. Lovely, it's around his mouth as well. Yuri isn't vain, at least he's never thought that of himself, but he's ashamed of his face. He can see the slight changes occurring around his eyes and nose. His nose is a little longer his eyes rounder. The way his mouth doesn't close comfortably with his teeth; or how his ears are different from Judith's. They've never really been growing outwards just getting longer; the skin getting thinner and thinner. It's decided that dinner is in order and everyone leaves to get some, but Yuri knows better. After all, he can hear the conversation from the bedroom. He's running a fever again and he's so pissed at everything.

"I'm worried. Yuri has barely eaten anything in over a week. He's not sick, but I think his body is eating itself." Estelle mutters sadly. "Otherwise where is he getting all this energy? His body has to pulling the resources from somewhere."

"Remember how after Torim he could barely stop eating." Karol says. "Then all of a sudden he kept skipping meals. That started at Keiv Moc, I'm sure of it."

"But why?"

"Aer. He ate aer at the Weasand of Cados. Wouldn't it make sense that his body's trying wean itself purely onto aer if Entelexeia use that for nourishment." Rita suggests.

"So what? We park him at an aer krene every time he gets hungry? Sound a little ridiculous to me." Raven states dryly. "Besides, it's not my job to babysit him."

There's a silence for a good while.

"But, we're friends… And he's a Brave Vesperia member! We can't just ignore this."

Rita clicks her tongue and huffs. "Oh, so what should we do? Did you not see his face? He's only going to get worse. It be better to leave him with someone who actually knows how to deal with this."

"What would you suggest?" Judith says with an 'oh'.

"I don't know! Leave him with Belius or take him to a research lab. Find a person who actually knows what they're doing."

Estelle's voice quivers. "You mean abandon him! Rita, we can't do that Yuri is our friend!"

"You have a better idea?"

"Well no…"

"Look, I'm just saying this is a little over our heads." Rita sighs.

"And, it's kind of scary." Karol admits hesitantly. "I want to help, but it's terrifying to look Yuri in the eye. I know he's my friend and I want to help… but I'm kind of with Rita on this one."

"Leave this to me." Judith states firmly. "I think I know just the place; there's lots of Krytians there who'd be more than happy to take care of him."

"Aren't you all forgetting something?" Patty finally speaks.

Raven hums. "What would that be?"

"Yuri's thoughts on the matter. You all keep talking like he's some treasure to divvy up or put on display, but he's a person with thoughts and feelings; more importantly opinions. Isn't talking like this what makes people think Krytains are second class citizens? I'm ashamed of this lot, Judith you especially! Yuri is perfectly fine, sure a bit quirky here and there, but he's no different than the lot of ya. Talkin' of shipping him off! Disgraceful!" Yuri hears a smack. "And, you! Babysitting! Yuri is a grown man not a toddler." There's a silence so palatable Yuri can hear it from here. "He's allowed to steer his own fate. Let him do what he wants to do and choose how he'll handle things from here. Otherwise you're just meddling in his fate."

"I'm sorry." Karol mutters.

"Well don't go apologizing to me. Go tell that to Yuri."

"You're right." Rita says softly.

"Man, being told off by a kid… I'm the worst." Rita doesn't even bother with a retort.

There's a sigh and then Judith opens her mouth. "You're right. That was awful of me to say."

It's silent for a time and then there's the muttering of the innkeeper apologizing for the wait on their food. Something about not having a lot of extra food on hand because of the magistrate. "That Cumore punk is a really lousy guy." Rita spits.

"Aye. Why are there so many lousy guys like him out there?"

"It's probably like a disease." Judith sneers.

"If you consider being dim-witted a disease, then definitely." Patty supplies.

"You catch on quick. That's got to be it." Rita says.

There's a hum for the old man. "I wonder why they're trying to capture Phaeroh."

"I don't know, but..." Estelle says and Yuri can only guess she's clasping her hands in worry. "At this rate, they're going to send all of the adults in the town out into the desert."

"And once the adults are gone, it might be the children's turn, next." Judith states with underlying hate.

"No, that can't happen!" Estelle exclaims hitting the table followed by the sound of hushing. "If I just spoke to him as a representative of the imperial family...!"

"Are you forgetting what happened in Heliord?" Judith states firmly.

"Yeah, Estelle. He didn't care that you were the princess at all." Karol adds.

"He ain't some sharp, obedient guy who'll lend an ear to what the lady's got ta say."

"What about going to Nordopolica?" Patty asks lightly.

Rita sighs. "So should we help the townspeople, or should we help ourselves?"

There's a protest from Estelle, but Judith speaks. "Don't you want to know the truth about the Child of the Full Moon? If so, you should put this whole business with Cumore out of your mind for the time being."

There's a light sad laugh. "It's a strange feeling to be agreeing with you, but... I think we should focus on meeting Belius for now. Even if we captured Cumore, we wouldn't have the authority to try him for his crimes. If we can't do anything about him, we should focus on what we actually can do."

"If only Flynn were here..." Estelle sighs.

"Flynn... But where is he...?" Karol mutters.

"I wish I knew..."

"Guess we can't kill two birds with one stone this time." Patty grumbles.

"I'm sorry, Estelle... We don't mean to be ganging up on you." Rita says. "It disgusts me, too, to imagine that jerk snoring all nice and cozy in his bed right now. But..."

"Rita...I understand."

"Lock up a guy like that, and as soon as he's released he'll just end up doing the same thing again." Judith says crossly.

"Yep. You know what they say...the only cure for stupidity is death." Raven states firmly.

As Yuri lays on the bed the words curl in on him. It's true a slap on the wrist is really all Cumore would get before he'd be back to his old tricks. No matter what Flynn does it would all end the same as with Ragou. Even if Flynn can keep arresting Cumore it's like he said to him earlier. It's all just a bunch of political knots that would take years to untangle. Years Yuri neither wants to wait nor has the time to do so. If anything, he's doing the world a favor. It's wrong and he knows it, but Yuri's fine staining his hands to deal with an asshole like Cumore. Yeah, he's fine with that. He'll be pretty much dead soon enough anyway. "The only cure for stupidity is death..."

Repede sits up from the floor glaring at him. "Yuri, I know what you're thinking, but it's not right! Let Flynn handle this!"

"This guy deserves it."

"I don't care! Recklessness only brings more recklessness." Repede jumps on the bed and is staring him down in the eyes. "You may think it's fine to run around doing what you like, but your actions have consequences." Yuri rolls his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me! Just because you're going through this doesn't mean you have an excuse to throw away your life!"

"I'd just planning on punishing the unjust. Isn't that the guild laws?"

"And what part of murder is just?"

Yuri sits up and growls slowly baring his teeth. "It's just because the ends justify the means."

Repede seems to sigh. "Is this really what you want to do?"

"Yes."

Repede jumps from the bed and opens the door. "I won't stop you, but you're being a shortsighted fool."

"I'm fine with that." He waits till they're asleep before he slips out the window into the cool night air. He It's easy enough to figure out where Cumore is; Yuri just heads for the largest building in town. It's not too hard to slip past the guards. They're all standing around being stupid and drinking on the job. It's disgusting! He climbs inside and heads into the man's room. He can't believe the man is in here asleep in his pompous nightgown.

Yuri kicks the bedpost roughly and the man bolts awake. Gross, the Cumore sleeps with a face mask. "Y-y-you're! No! Yuri, it's you!" He pulls up his blankets nervously and Yuri tastes the fear in the air. "Wh-what are you doing here?!" Yuri raises his swords and Cumore fumbles from the bed backing against the wall. "Someone! Someone come quick!"

But, it's pointless for him to call, because none of his guards would possibly hear him from here so he tries to laugh Yuri off. "Y-you would cross swords with a noble? You a filthy Krytian!" He reaches for the ridiculously ornate sword by the nightstand and draws it standing up. His entire body is trembling and Yuri could almost laugh at how pathetic it is. A terrible stance, a grip a child would mock, and a sheen on his blade that tells Yuri he's never used it once in his life. This man has never earned the title as a captain.

The blade falls so easily and the idiot keeps blathering and all Yuri can do is darkly laugh at his face. "You talk too much, Cumore. The time's come for you to make your exit."

"D-do you have any idea the trouble you're in for even pointing that thing at me!?" Cumore cries and when Yuri goes to strike again the coward runs bolting out the nearest exit. It's not even a chase Cumore's not fast and Yuri just follows as the man edges up to one of the roped off sand pits.

"W-wait!" He pleads waving his hands desperately. "I'm not the one to blame! I've just been following orders! I had no choice!"

Disgusting. "Then don't hate me. Hate whoever gave you your orders."

Cumore smiles and laughs trying so hard to stave off death. "W-wait! How about this?! I could use my authority to pardon all of your crimes! A fresh start! I may even be able to have you reinstated as a Knight! I'll make everyone forget to care about you being a Krytian! I have no shortage of money. With enough money, I'm sure I could satisfy your every wish." Cumore is crying in desperation like a spoiled child. "Go ahead! Tell me what it is you want!"

"There's only one thing I want from you."

Relief spreads over the man's face as he gets down on his knees to beg. "A-and what might that...?" Yuri walks forward and Cumore crawls backwards. "N-no, stop... Stay back! Don't come any closer, you beast!" He covers his face and turns away like the coward he is. "I am Cumore, a captain of the Imperial Knights! The man destined to become Commandant!"

In the end Yuri doesn't even have to cut Cumore's flesh. He falls back into the sandpit screaming. Yuri remembers the innkeeper and townsfolk warning them about it. Thing is people don't drown in sand. Not easily. That's not what kills people; no, it's the caverns the sand is falling into that due them in. If a person can survive the drop then dehydration will get them in a few days. It's worse than dying in the desert; at least out there a man has hope someone will save them before they die. Cumore is desperately trying to scramble out of the rushing sand. "I-I beg you! Spare my life!" And, then Cumore just stops climbing looking at Yuri like he's seen the devil. Maybe right now, Yuri truly looks the part. "P-please, no! Not like this! I-I don't want to go like this!"

"Tell me, how many times have you heard those very words?" Cumore sinks further and further till nothing is left to be seen in the sand pit. Good riddance. Yuri hears the sound of footsteps behind him and he catches that familiar scent he knows all too well.

"My people have taken control of things here. The residents of this town won't suffer any longer." Flynn says coldly.

"That ought to put you one step closer to your next promotion. I'm heading back to the others." Yuri says waving a hand.

"Yuri, we need to talk later."

"...I know."

"I'll be waiting...down at the lake."

They don't look at each other as Yuri walks past him. The others haven't even realized he had gone more than outside the room. The quiet town bursts into celebration with fireworks and music. It's a party that everyone is dancing with a thrill and stuffing their face with food. Booze flows in all the cups; even Karol gets in on it as the people enjoy themselves. Yuri doesn't dance or join in. He chooses instead to stay in the back and watch Estelle and Rita prance about having a good time. Patty is stuffing away her face; laughing away with townsfolk that might have hated her only yesterday as rolls down dice. Raven's running around with the little kids showing off party tricks. Judith is drinking heartily with Karol and socializing with the knights who seem clearly taken aback on what to do with a beautiful Krytian woman. Yuri's idly sipping a light beer

just leaning against a wall. He sees Flynn talk with his troops in passing, but doesn't approach. Doesn't want to. Repede's hanging out with the other dogs talking politics of all things. It is seriously weird how animals can talk economics and foreign policy.

The party goes on and Yuri enjoys the music and fireworks. The party is going well past midnight and everyone just ends up back at the inn as exhaustion officially takes its toll.

"Who'd have guessed this town could ever be this lively?" Karol hiccups with a bubbly grin.

Judith stretches with a yawn. Her lips curl into a Cheshire grin. "Yes. It's a great relief to know the people here can live freely again."

"I'm still in shock that Flynn actually came." Estelle exclaims.

Karol nods. "That was amazing timing."

"But Cumore might just cause more pain somewhere else." Estelle says her smile fading a little.

Karol just laughs. "You watch. Flynn'll have that guy behind bars in no time." He nudges Yuri with his elbow. "Right, Yuri?"

"...Oh, uh, yeah."

"...Yuri...?" Karol raises a brow. "Are you okay? If you need anything just let us know."

Yuri ruffles Karol's hair. "It's all good! Just thinking about stupid things."

Karol looks over at Raven who's slumped asleep on the floor with bottles strewn next to him and streamers on his face. "Raven, you're gonna catch a cold."

"He wore himself out playing with all the children. You'd think he was twelve years old." Judith says tossing a blanket over him.

The door to the inn opens and Rita strides with beaded necklaces around her neck and flowers tied in her hair. The townsfolk were tossing out various thing and painting faces. Festival stuff… Estelle's in a similar with hearts painted all over her cheeks and braids tied with glass beads. "They're still going out there. I can't keep up with them." Rita says with a slight yawn.

"What about Patty?"

"She's still dancing around. What do you expect from kids?"

"I saw you having a good time, though." Karol smirks and then says in a teasing tone. "You're an awesome dancer, Rita."

Her cheeks turned flush and she smacks the kid on the head. "Shut up." Rita stops and looks at Raven snoring away. "Huh? The old man's asleep already?"

Estelle smiles. "She got over that fast." Yuri starts to head out and when Estelle asks he just says he's going to see Flynn.

At the lake Flynn is sitting there calmly at the oasis staring out at the calm blue waters. "Why don't you have a seat?"

Yuri complies sitting with his back to the blonde. "You said we needed to talk?"

Tell me... Why did you kill Cumore? You know it's not our place to pass sentence on the crimes of others." Flynn's voice is calm one might even say the tone is nice like a parent might use. Yuri knows better. Flynn's voice is laced in ice that chills the marrow. "He was to be punished in accordance with the laws!"

"And just what laws do you think would have punished him?" Yuri replies menacingly. "The same laws that failed to punish Ragou? Give me a break." Flynn looks back at him looking at Yuri's eyes and he realizes it as Yuri stands stretching his arms. "The laws have always been the tools of whoever happens to hold all the chips."

Flynn thrust upward blocking his path. "Just saying that doesn't make it right for individuals to judge right from wrong, or for you to operate your own private court of law! If the laws are at fault, then fixing those laws comes first. It's for that very reason that I'm still with the Imperial Knights!"

"Some do gooders that lot is." Yuri scoffs. "Hey, remind me; do you have to walk around with a chip claiming you're a registered Krytian? Or worry the townspeople might kill you and your precious knights will just watch? There's no laws protecting people like me and Judith. There were no laws benefiting the lower quarter so knights couldn't just ignore us or beat people up. People would get themselves arrested just so they wouldn't have to starve to death; isn't that ironic? All that group can do is fight back on their own and be victimized. That's why I don't feel wrong for killing Cumore. I'd even do it ten or twenty times if I had to."

"Why would you do that? Why would you act so rashly and take the law into your own hands?" Flynn yells harshly. "With enough time we can work together to-"

"I don't have time!" Yuri screams pulling down the cowl from his mouth. It's already coating parts of his face like a festering wound he can't remove. Everyone whispering like he's already some animal to put in a zoo. Yuri just wants to do something right while he still has time. He needs this because it's the only thing he can do in the now! "I'm not like you Flynn. I can't sit and wait for the empire to change! Right now, this is what I need to do so more people don't suffer before it's too late." He's trembling and Yuri hates it because it's so unlike him, but he can't help it. "I don't have any time to waste on political games or legality anymore." But, he never had the luxury of time to begin with.

Flynn's eyes narrow as he looks at the fur starting to coat Yuri like a diseased second skin. "I understand why you took action, but that's no excuse! You should have left that to the courts to decide! Are you happy being a murderer, Yuri? Doing that makes you no different than a monster!"

Yuri feels bubbling rage fill his throat at the hypocrisy. "Hey... who was it who framed Garista's death on a freak blastia explosion and let me stab him through the chest? You seemed okay taking justice into your own hand back then."

Flynn flinches. "That was different!"

"Because your dad was involved! Because, you had a fucking grudge to settle! I did it for the Captain's sake, but you- oh, you did that for yourself." Yuri grins with viscous rage at the blonde inching closer. "Who's the one who said we should scam people by selling off my hair and horns?"

"We were trying to survive!"

"That's bullshit and you know it! We would have had enough without that money, but you insisted after I saved your life to keep risking mine. You're the one who insisted on me stealing! You're the one who said the ends justified the means. If you ask me that's not very just."

Flynn snaps and punches Yuri in the jaw then the stomach and he takes it stoically. "That's different! We were kids!"

"Oh, fuck off with your hypocrisy! You goaded Estelle into breaking and entering in Nor Harbor; and had I been fine you would have done the same with me!" Yuri snarls and grabs Flynn by the collar and with more rage than he ever thought could live within him punches the knight to the ground. "I hate you! I hate you so fucking much! You always pretend you're above every fucking thing!" Yuri keeps beating into Flynn's perfect pretty boy face with his fists. "Look around, people are abused by the system every day! You want to just shrug and say to people 'Sorry you had to die we'll fix that soon?' What good does that do?! I know this is wrong! I know I'm a criminal! I know I don't have the right to judge! But who's worse? Me or the guy standing back brown nosing to a bunch of fucks!"

Yuri stops, heaving with his bloody fists dangling at the side. Your move, Flynn. The blonde just spits out blood and casts a healing arte on broken tooth setting back in place. The wounds are healed and Flynn's blue eyes just burrow into Yuri's skin. Stop looking at him like that! Like Flynn was somehow better! Like Yuri was something to pity! Like Yuri would always be beneath Flynn! "I'm sorry."

"What?" Yuri says getting ready to punch Flynn and his smarmy mouth.

Flynn takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry that you feel that way." Flynn's fist gob smacks him throwing him down into the water. "But, it's no excuse! You're being childish! Grow up and realize how stupid staining your hands like this is!"

"I don't care!" Yuri spits because it really doesn't matter anymore.

Flynn kicks him in the stomach. "Do you intend to rain your justice down on all the villains of the world? Walk up to every person you see as villainous and stab them in the gut? Ignore the consequences of what you're doing because it'll fix things then and now. Do you know what killing Cumore would have done if anyone, but me saw you? They'd have an open season on the Union and any Krytian they could get their hands on. You could have started a war, twice, if you hadn't been lucky." Yuri sits up and lunges but Flynn just elbows him in the neck; Yuri falls back in the water again. "And even knowing that, you intend to dirty your hands."

"Intend to? I already have." Yuri coughs getting up again.

Flynn just looks sad as he walks out of the water. "So this is the path you've chosen."

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"I won't. But it seems you don't yet understand the full weight of your choices..." Flynn straightens out his crooked collar as he stands on the dry shore. "You didn't even bother considering what you could have done to Lady Estellise. You said you care about her and would protect her; but did you even think what would happen if it turned out she was friends with a murderer?" Yuri doesn't speak or bother leaving the waves. "As a knight, I cannot overlook your crimes. As a friend, I won't allow you to perform more senseless self-destruction."

Before Flynn can pull his blade the lieutenant from Torim runs up; Yuri quickly pulling up the cowl. She stops and looks between them, but just brushes it off. "Captain, I've finally found you."

"What is it?" His tone is professional and you'd never guess he was upset moments ago.

"Our barricade of Nordopolica has been completed. Also, it appears that the Hunting Blades are on the move. Sir, we must go to Nordopolica quickly." Flynn looks between the two of them and just nods leaving Yuri behind. The bush behind him rattles as Repede runs out followed by Estelle squeaking for him to come back.

When he looks at her Estelle laughs awkwardly and then hangs her head in shame. "So, you heard it all?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you afraid of me, Estelle?" Estelle stiffens at the question. She has all the right to fear him. Yuri is inhuman and a part of him wants her dead. He hates that part, but it still exists in the back of his head. "If you are, you can quit right here. Join Flynn and go back to the castle."

Estelle raises her head and for the first time since they arrived in Nordopolica does she look him in the eyes. "...I'm not going back." She takes a deep breath. "...It's true the things you've done are against the law. And you do scare me! I don't like it, but you do… it's not natural and the worry I have feels like it might drive me insane. It's also true that your actions saved the lives of others..."

"You never know, someday I might turn my blade on you." His words are dry and there's truth in them.

Estelle just smiles that same angelic grin. "You'd never do something like that without a reason. If you ever end up pointing your sword at me, I'm sure I will have done something to deserve it."

Yuri swallows backing away. "There's no guarantee. I'm a monster after all."

"But, you're not." The words take him off guard. The tone is so assured- so trusting- so loving. "You're Yuri Lowell. A man from the lower quarter of Zaphias. A member of Brave Vesperia. An incredible swordsman with a good heart. A vigilante at large. An amazing cook." He's not sure when, but Estelle has pulled Yuri into a warm hug. The kind that has tears pricking his eyes because he hadn't realized how much he needed it. "But, most importantly you're my friend. My dear friend. I'm going to continue on this journey with you. It's what I want. Traveling with you, I know I'll find the right path for myself, too. Even if time is short." She pulls back kissing him with a light peck on the cheek like Norien used to. "So what I'm thinking is..." Estelle holds out a hand. "Here's to the road ahead."

He takes it firmly and he means it when he says "Thanks." His eyes dry now. Patty is right; when the going gets tough the tough don't cry.

 **Felinis: i'm just gonna admit that the feud was written before any of the Mantaic arc... The original argument is actually fairly calm, but in this universe I think Yuri's definitely justified in being a bit more emotional. So I turned up the drama and brought in more things into the fight... The feels with Estelle were totally off the cuff and written at 2 am... lol**


	51. Chapter 51

**Felinis: So update schedule announcement for he who did not hear.**. **I will be in total aiming to upload a chapter for each fic every fic once a month. Over the summer I focused on uploading for Lowell since that fic is going to be stupidly long. Normally I'd say I'm writing by-weekly, but this quarter at school I'm going to be in two writing like a mad man. I have to write 2 plays and a screenplay. Not to mention animate 2d art pieces which will be a pain. Irma really fucked with our schedule too, so the schedule is condensed too. Yeah, I will not be able to update more than monthly. Also this chapter has art! Yes art! I have uploaded it to my tumblr which is felinisfeloney.**

Come morning they all set out to reach Nordopolica. It doesn't take that long to reach the Weasand of Cados or learn of the blockade. What the hell is Flynn thinking setting up a brigade with monsters. Raven brings up that this is definitely having something to do with Belius's involvement in the Great War. Patty leans over whispering in the old man's ears. Raven grins giddily as he strikes an arrow into a Quietta's hide. The hoofed beast bucks and panics stirring the knights as the group runs through the blockade gaining a glance from Sodia. They run through and turn corners trying to stay unnoticed.

"Yuri… since there's an aer krene here do you want to stop and eat or something?" Karol asks awkwardly. "Or… whatever it is you do."

"No thanks. Last time I did that I blacked out."

"Right…"

The pace slows when they see that they aren't being followed Patty cheering victory. As they discuss the monsters and knights Estelle's face falls sadly.

"I can't believe that Flynn would order something like this..."

Patty hums tilting up at Estelle. "Say, what sort of person is this Flynn?"

"He's Yuri's friend. I heard they've known each other since they were kids." Karol chimes and Yuri nods sadly confirming the fact.

Raven sits down on a jutting rock. "Sometimes orders comin' down from the top don't make sense. The meaning can get lost going down the chain of command. When a brigade gets big and famous enough, things can start to get outta hand."

"You certainly know a lot about these things. Makes sense for someone in Altosk." Yuri notes but Raven just brushes the comment off.

"Things can end up like that no matter what the organization."

Yuri scowls though when he thinks of what Flynn is doing. He's setting a war on Palestralle at this point. "What worries me...is how much of a hand Flynn had in all this."

"I'm sure we'll get a good understandin' of that as soon as we can get to Nordopolica."

The concern for Palestralle is muttered and Yuri can't stop thinking about how this whole thing smells of corruption and the idea of that guild city overrun with knights. He takes off ahead faintly hearing a conversation behind him.

"Yuri sure is enthusiastic." Karol states.

"He won't say it, but I reckon he's just worried about his friend."

Patty hums. "...Are this Flynn and Yuri really so deeply connected?"

"Yeah, I dunno if you'd really call it deep... Why, are you jealous?" Raven says.

"Mm, I'll have to hold a tactical meeting so I don't lose hold of Yuri." Yuri rolls his eyes but the words do sit deep. Friends… Yuri like to say Flynn is his friend, but really that hatred is still a rolling stone sitting in his ribs grinding on flesh. Flynn has always been one of the few people in life he could trust and count on. The one he could turn to and know he'd understand Yuri completely; maybe Yuri hadn't noticed it or perhaps he ignored it, but Flynn was always a slimier man than he let on. Always a player more aware of the field than anyone would notice or if they did would care. Yeah, really… it wouldn't surprise him to learn that Flynn used him as a free meal ticket.

Friends…Yeah… what a joke.

Raven busts them through of the barricade with a strange call to the knights that confuses them all for a moment, but they don't have time to linger as they run through towards the green plains outside. It's a shock to see a cart waiting on the road for them outside the Weasand of Cados out of sight from the knights. A Krytian is driving with a hood hiding his face as mercenary-like men stand at the ready.

"The Duce has requested the return of one Yuri Lowell."

Yuri raises a hand. "That's me."

"Please have a seat; all of you." The Krytian says gesturing to an open bench.

It's Rita who brings up as she's sitting on the bench how unusual this. "How did you even know we were coming? It's not like we sent a letter or told people in town. So what's the trick?"

"An informant from Mantiac told us you'd be arriving. That's all you need to know."

Rita starts to go off but Raven tells her to calm down. It's not the right place to be making a scene. Yuri enjoys the ride as the green plains pass them by. Then peninsula isn't without the occasional farm that works as a major provider of Nordipolica's food supply line. There's no real barriers and you never see anyone, but they exist all the same. It takes at least two days to walks the peninsula with minimal sleep and a day and a half by cart. The new moon has at most a day left in the cycle. Yuri forgot how much a problem new moon gave him as a teenager. It was easy to ignore; don't look at the moon and there won't be a problem. But, it's hell!

Yuri can't stand, walking is a joke, and there's wincing from the onlookers as they hear bones bend inside his flesh. Yuri has never wanted to have an episode so badly. Even if he can't remember anything he wouldn't be aware of the pain. A puddle of drool and blood is underneath Yuri's face as he attempts to focus on the wood grain rather than the pain ripping through his body. His throat is wrecked from screaming into his gag tears of pain coming down his cheek. Nobody bothers cutting the horns. Nobody looks at him and Yuri doesn't blame them. He's disgusting right now! The fallen teeth were thrown away and his fever has stayed steady since they set got on.

Someone mentions blisters, large ones. The kind that are impossibly big. He grimaces at those words. Yuri can't do anything so he's kept under tarp when the cart pulls into town. He's not sure where he is but he's brought to a back entrance in the coliseum on a gurney. He knows there's protesting from the others that he be kept with them because Yuri is their friend. Insistence that Yuri be kept alone when he meets Belius as it is what the Duce demands. He'd rather his friends be there. It seems the thoughts are heard but denied all the same. Yuri is brought somewhere soft and hands are wiping the small amount of sweat from his stripped body. He's shivering in fear of the unknown of what's wrong with him. Yuri cries desperately as he rubs into the mattress wishing that someone could help. Those blisters build and finally after hours-

BURST!

A shower of liquid, puss, and blood rains from the large blisters. Yuri is incomprehensible in that moment. His nerves are dancing around in his back and let out a final scream through the pain before he blacks out. When he wakes up he attempts run or walk, but in the end Yuri settles for crawling. He's on a large plush mattress with pillows laid out along bowls with cool water. Downing the water greedily, Yuri wipes his chin and looks around. It's similar to the one from last time though this one has a pool of water to the side.

It takes Yuri a moment to realize it's a bath with herbs, oils, and flowers drifting about in the pool. Someone walk in, a Krytian woman with red hair that Yuri is sure came from a bottle. "How are you feeling?" Yuri starts to speak, but she protests. "No. Just you're thoughts, please." The Krytian woman's lithe hands completely untie the gag that been hanging around his neck. "Your throat is wrecked it's best left to wait on talking. Sorry."

Yuri understands. "Lady Belius asked me to help clean you up for this evening." That so? "Yes, she wishes you to be presentable when she sees you next." Yuri looks at his hands and they're fine, well as fine as they can be, his skin looks about the same. He's not looking at his legs... not yet. "Are you fine with walking...? No, then please allow me to help." She holds out an arm as Yuri is walked to the pool on unsteady feet. Yuri doesn't look down, just tries to keep steady as he walks into the water. The water is just above lukewarm as he dips in. "Would you like a mirror?" So Yuri can see everything that's happened to him? No thanks! "You'll have to at some point." Yuri knows that but he'd rather pretend what he thinks is wrong isn't there. "Denial is only putting off the inevitable."

Shut up! "I say this because Lady Belius was concerned when she was informed you were having troubles walking." Her hands brush Yuri's hair and he bats her away.

"I can wash my own hair!" His voice is gravely and it stings to talk. Yuri is finally back to being capable of doing things himself. He doesn't need others taking care of him. When Yuri turns around a mirror is held to his face.

Fur wise his face only has a bit more patches, but the whites of his eyes are almost consumed by silver pupils. His hands, both, are stubby compared to the long fingers Yuri knew just weeks ago. Dammit, can't something stay normal! Yuri knows he's ignoring the obvious going on. But, he finally let's his eyes drift down to the three things wiggling around his waist. Tails...

Fucking tails!

Not just one either. Oh, no, Yuri gets three! Each in a different coat of paint. All are thick things at least a foot and a half in length. The center seems the most normal; same color as the fur but fluffy and thick. Diverging off on the left is what looks like feathers; the tail bone itself is flesh on inspection as it flicks. The fibers are red at the end with turning a vivid indigo at the base. Right is a tail like a snake the scales silver that bounces off the light making it appears to carry that same scarlet and purple.

It reminds him too much of Zeru... He touches it cautiously feeling his hand on the surface. Yuri focuses on washing the rest of his body. He's gotten used to the antennas enough that he's okay touching them; even having them. But, he's actually afraid to touch these. These aren't natural! These aren't his! These aren't human! They aren't anything he's ever wanted. They aren't meant to be a part of him! Yuri shouldn't be this way! Yuri just wants to be normal or at least as much as he could ever be.

"I think I hate you."

"What?"

The woman sits pulling her knees to her chin in front of him. "You have blood blessed by the ancients; you get to ascend and become like Lady Belius." Those beady seafoam eyes dig in. "I would kill to be you. To be going through these changes. Many would say the same." Yuri is tempted to tell her out loud the hell of this 'ascension'. Of what it will do to his mind! "You're going become something greater. Something sacred."

"Fuck that!" Yuri tries to yell but his voice is too far gone. Those things are bristling behind him! "What's so sacred about becoming a mindless monster?!"

"Monster! Lady Belius is a being who governs respect from all Krytians!" The Krytian stands. "You don't even understand how grateful you should be towards her generosity. Yuri Lowell, you are the half-bred son of a traitor. Most Krytians in this city hate you for that, but Lady Belius graciously declared you as one her own." Yuri doesn't care. He's losing himself and that year mentioned before seems like a joke. Yuri's wondering if he'll be gone in a few weeks. He wants to live! Live like anyone else. "To think she values you! It's so decrepit that-"

"Enough, Loran." Belius bellows as a figure of a Krytian woman with golf hair tied in a braid that trails to her feet enters. Her eyes are deep a sapphire that makes Flynn's bright blue lose all luster. Her face is long and slender with a somewhat flat nose. Antennas a lime green that slowly deepens into a spring forest. Neither built nor skinny; most certainly not fat, but she is tall, maybe even taller than Yuri. Her footsteps are light as she walks up and Yuri feels that pull in his chest. "Your behavior is childish. I asked for people to ignore his heritage because he is not Lowell."

Loran drops to her knees. "Yes, my lady."

"It's unsightly to see you on the floor like that. Stand and be off." Loran bolts upright and shuffles out the door quickly.

Belius? "I promise she's not a bad girl, just foolish. She looks up to me to much for her own good." The woman holds out a hand to touch but Yuri moves a little further into the water. "Ah, where are my manners. It is good to see you again, child." Well, Belius certainly looks different. No paws today? " I wear this form when I am needed in the day. Though many know the truth it is best kept secret from most. Right now, I am not the Duce; I am simply the matriarch for the Krytians who live here."

Belius's eyes curl at the tails. "You have horrid nightmares." She says it so plainly. It's a fact not a statement. Yuri nods and her hand reaches over once more; this time he lets the hand linger. "Yuri, this isn't good. You've been stressing your mind and body too much."

Her arm lifts Yuri from the water effortlessly. Despite his protest she starts patting him down with a towel. He won't admit to shaking off when it's done or that it was nice... Maybe Yuri is vain? Belius helps him stand and Yuri shakily walks back to the bed where a silk robe is waiting. "Those nightmares must be vivid."

"Entelexeia grow and evolve separately. We may all start off basic in forms but we adapt based on what we feel suits are needs best. You are making this body whether you realize it or not. You think monsters should have horns so your body supplied horns." So Yuri chose to be this way? "No. You fear being this way."

Fear? The word feels like an understatement compared to what Yuri is thinking. Yuri doesn't just fear becoming a monster he dreads it. It's the nightmare that's plagued him forever. It's the screaming horror of losing himself. It's the idea of one minute he's there and the next he's vanished. Of everyone around him gathering up weapons for his hide as all he can do is run or fight back. Of not remembering the people he holds dear. Of being turned into a decorative pet.

He's pulled into a hug as Belius strokes soft circles on his back. "Shush now. Those fears will only hurt you. Think instead of what you still want to do." What he wants to do? "If you put your mind at ease you'll feel better. If you'd like you can stay here with me. I can make sure the transition goes smoothly. It doesn't have to be painful and you don't have to forget everything at once. I can make it so you won't even realize it's happened."

He just turns away.

She sighs. "How can you two be so different but so alike?" Guess dad was stubborn too. "Very well, but my door is always open." Belius looks at the three tails and strokes her chin. "Really, how are we going to get you into a pair of pants?"

Yeah, Yuri's been thinking the same thing. It's not like he can wear his pants backwards with the fly down. These are a bit big for that. Belius thinks a moment and then ten minutes later Loran comes in carrying a stack clothing before heading back out the door.

Yuri sees a new coat this time more of a long loose trench coat. He picks up the pants and immediately throws them to the side like a snake. He is not wearing that!

"You have a better solution?" Yuri hesitates to pick them up and sloppily slips his legs in. It works technically... but chaps? He's going to walk around in chaps? Just... ugh, no! There has to be something other than chaps. He doesn't care if the coat will cover it up for the most part it's the mere principle of the thing. Dignity being stripped bit by bit. "I will get something for your throat." Belius doesn't stand or move but he understands that she is sending orders to workers all around the coliseum. "It's annoying right now. Those knights are occupying my city, but I can't attack without invoking a war. The Union has just signed a friendship treaty so my support is limited." Belius strides up to the window while a Krytian servant rushes in to start pouring Yuri a tea that is thick with syrup. "My hands are tied and there is little I can do that won't endanger my people. So likely, I must fight."

It fairly sweet and soft going down as Yuri sips the tea. "Your friends were worried about you so when you feel better it's best you go see them." Yuri almost doesn't want to with these new additions either way he needs his horns trimmed off. "It's another new moon; I suggest you wait. Your blood will be stirring stronger during these times unfortunately."

Great… so what hide four to five days every month until he's finally lost his mind? That sounds wonderful for anyone who hates being able to do fuck anything. "Yuri Lowell, it is not that I want you to suffer and hide, but the fact stands that this will happen to you. You must live with it and deal with what is happening."

Yuri doesn't want to be dealing with any of this!

 _"_ _Think I don't get that already!"_ Belius snaps but almost immediately returns to a stoic composure. "Your denial right now is only hurting you. If you steel yourself from those thoughts it will help make things easier."

Everyone keeps talking about denial this and acceptance that. Like this is something Yuri should have been aware of or like it's some grand truth he should have some element of joy about. Or something he should shrug off and say, 'oh well' to. Yuri can't do that! He can't pretend this is good or accept that he's basically living a cursed life that's at its end. Isn't it fine for him to be angry at the world right now? He has a right to hate this! He has a right to hate the feeling of his body breaking around him. He has the right to hate that he no longer seems to sweat or that he can't eat. Yuri needs to hate or blame something because it's a relief right now. Yuri has no way to cope and acceptance seems a hollow way of just giving up.

Yuri expects another lecture from Belius but she just goes on mentally ordering her subjects. "Hungry I take it?"

Yes, but that's nothing new.

"Follow me."

Yuri struggles to walk after he and stops to grab his bearing many times. The tails are throwing off his balance along with the pain still aching in his bones. His steps are clumsy and he walks with hoping every few steps to keep upright. At the door two human men stand at guard bowing when Belius approaches. With a flick of her wrist the men go to open the door letting them pass through while giving Yuri looks mixed with disgust, pity, and intrigue. Inside is a pool of that golden liquid that's smell is rich and tempting. Belius's form instantly shifts to the beastly fox creature and she jumps into the pool of aer. The smell makes instinct swirl and Yuri doesn't even bother cupping his hands to drink. He let's his tongue lap at the liquid enjoying that impossible sweetness this time with a cool edge to it. He really was hungry.

Belius seems amused watching him as Yuri turn from his drinking to looking at the tails and trying to chase them. A part of her feel guilty for laughing at what is obviously a minor episode in progress. His thoughts have gone back to being muddled and confused in her ears like when she first met him. Maybe feeding him was wicked thing to do, but if Yuri was well nourished then the process would be easier on him. Belius lets him eat his fill and play about in that empty state before taking him back so he'll be grounded come his friends visit.

 **Felinis: A lot of thought went into this chapter because I have to really debate where things go from here plus them chaps. Like I legit spent ten minutes of my life thinking about the solution for humans with tails that were not thin wispy things would deal with that. Skirts don't work much for the same reason as pants since they still need a huge hole so assless chaps were the way to go. So yeah... Yuri is wearing assless chaps now. Side note did you know this fic is the length of a novel currently? Like wow we ain't even done**


	52. Chapter 52

**Felinis: I was supposed to be writing my shitty self-insert, but I got struck by the muse and was compelled to write the last act which meant I had to write this...**

Karol feels beyond useless right now as he sits with his friends at the inn. As a friend, he's failed to do anything to help Yuri and as a guild, they couldn't even complete their first job.

"It was so-so-so revolting," Rita says grimacing at the memories of watching Yuri in that cart. Karol nods because he admittedly feels the same way. Several times he thought of vomiting on the cart just from the smell alone. "Really, how are you guys supposed to deal with that?"

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" Karol shouts as the mage guiltily turns her head away.

"Look, this is too much for me. It's been fun, but once we get our answers from Belius I'm going on my own to study aer krene. Yuri may be a facet for the next step in my research, but if it means dealing with that no thanks. Count me out of the creepy body meddling shit."

Raven nod. "Me too. My job is ta follow around the princess and that's it. And ya hear that sound his bones were making? Ughh gives me the willies."

"Fine then. Leave." Judith says firmly and Karol can only watch as an argument starts to break out. What to do next. Their moral responsibility to Yuri. Finding a way to fix Yuri's problem. How they all feel over the matter.

Karol finds himself leaning back and falling silent as exhaustion consumes him. Constant yelling and complaining from everyone on what to do. He expects Patty to provide words of wisdom like last time, but she stays silent.

Estelle finally snaps. "You all haven't batted an eye at the fact I'm not normal."

Everyone turns to Estelle and Karol shamefully holds down his head. "Well, it's different for you Estelle."

"How so?" She says as silence drifts in the air.

"You look just like us." Karol blurts and regrets the words instantly.

She sighs. "I'm staying with Yuri till we can figure this out. That's my choice. You can run away and I won't stop you."

Karol is unsure because he's afraid of Yuri, yet Yuri is his friend. Someone who has shown time and time again to have faith in him. But, he's terrified! Absolutely terrified at the idea of watching Yuri change or of Yuri turning on them because he's lost his sanity. Of anything that will happen... Karol wants to stand as a friend all the same. It's just a matter of courage that Karol sadly lacks, but wants to have.

"I'm staying as well." Judith is firm in her statement and Karol almost thinks there's venom in her voice.

Raven sighs. "Damn. Then I guess I'm stuck here. What about you, Rita?"

Rita looks at Estelle and around the room. "I'm waiting till after we meet Belius."

Patty grips her hands. "I'm staying with Yuri too. I... for a second, I thought I remembered something. I think that being with him will help me."

"I'll stay too!" Karol says to his own surprise. This is crazy. Very crazy! But, Karol is running into this despite his better thoughts. But, he wants to do this as a person.

Estelle smiles in relief. "Thank you. I was afraid I'd be alone in this."

"Of course not! We're friends and we're gonna stand together."

Yuri wakes up at some point from the aer driven daze. He feels much better… great even… His hands instinctually drift to the horns on his head. Yuri cringes as he looks at his hands… Precisions cutting doesn't seem like anything he can do on his own with how his fingers are. Flynn would normally take care of this sort of thing for him.

Flynn...

Yuri shakes thoughts of the blonde from his head because he's still mad at him. Or at least trying to be. Yuri isn't sure what to think of anything! He just knows he needs an escape goat for his anger and Flynn is the easiest to focus on. So he fills up his head with mean and vicious thoughts. Ideas of being used or the pity in Flynn's eyes. It's easier to be angrier towards the world and Flynn for now.

He isn't sure what to think otherwise.

Those tails flicker on the bed just outside his view as a reminder. Yuri doesn't even think as he starts licking the pads on one his hands. He stops thoroughly embarrassed as he recalls Repede often doing the same thing. "No. No. No! I am not grooming myself!" But, they are very dirty and dirty paws are unpleasant. "Hands! They're hands!" Yuri paces clumsily around the room trying to ignore the idea. He paces for an eternity before the thoughts fade to the background of his mind as an ungodly itch. Maybe he feels fine physically, but he feels closer to how he had when the antennas had first grown.

Emotionally off and kind of crazy.

He flops down ignoring the urge to actually chase the three tails. He keeps moving around the room uncomfortable as he swallows thoughts that make Yuri want to gag. "Come on, pull it together." He feels nightfall as his blood starts humming for him to change more. Yuri loathes the way those tails try to wrap around him in some sort of protection; he's not having an episode or is going to let himself change more.

"Your friends will be coming soon. Will you go meet them?" Belius walks in back in her Entelexeia form. Yuri almost hesitates to say yes to her. He's ashamed of himself for what he is… Not to mention he's wearing chaps! Fucking chaps! A large hand sets on his shoulder. "It'll be fine."

"I know."

He waits inside her chambers with Belius for his friend. "Try rubbing your hands on cloth or a textured surface. It curbs the need." Yuri is a little shocked because it implies that Belius also fights the urge to groom herself. "Instinct is something even humans fight. It's not that bizarre for I to find myself feeling the pull to indulge it."

"What do you have on chasing tails?"

Belius laughs into her hands. "Oh, I haven't felt the need to do that since I was a kit." Yuri flushes and tries to hide behind his cowl. "No need for embarrassment. Almost all of have done something of that nature. I used to nibble on mine in my sleep; I was so ashamed to be doing something like that."

"I'm not gonna do that, right?"

"Most likely not, or at least not anytime soon." Well, that's somewhat of a relief? "Don't worry too much about that. It's a phase; you'll do it four or five times and you'll be done with." Her eyes narrow and Belius runs a tongue on his hair. "Stop moving. You're an absolute mess." Yuri his whines in frustration as Belius goes about thoroughly grooming him.

"I'm not a kid!" Yuri scoffs as Belius starts smoothing his hair.

"From my standpoint, you're barely past infancy." The Entelexeia croons when she deems him okay with few nuzzles that Yuri doesn't want to like. Yuri crosses his arms in frustration as he decides his time is best spent staring at the door.

His friends walk in a few minutes later rushing over to him. Estelle hugs him tightly as she glances at the tails tucked between his legs. Everyone falls silent unable to think of what to say until Karol finally blurts. "You're wearing assless chaps?"

"All chaps are asslesss, Karol. That's why we call 'em chaps." Raven states and the boy seems fascinated.

"But, why not just wear a kilt? Or a floor length robe?"

Rita scoffs. "Seriously, a skirt? If he wore one of those he'd be flashing everyone, it's not like Yuri can even wear underwear."

"Maybe panties or a thong," Judith adds.

"No, more like a g-string." Patty grins.

Yuri rolls his eyes. "You realize I'm right here?"

"But, what about the robe?" Karol circles back.

"Way too conspicuous. Everyone would think he's shadier than he really is." Raven states.

Estelle hums. "That's a lot coming from you."

"Whaddya mean by that?" Yuri laughs at the statement as Belius coughs for their attention. Basic greetings are made and Raven hands over his letter.

"I've known that old badger too long ta be surprised by who he knows, but just how're you connected?"

Belius scans over the letter with a hum. "I am indebted to him for his assistance during the Great War."

Karol's eyes light up. "The Great War...! So the rumors that you were one of the masterminds behind it are true?"

"Heh, well, I did participate in the war. However, I never exceeded that which my duty as an Entelexeia required. I was not a mastermind of anything."

"The Great War was fought against the Entelexeia..." Karol mutters in shock. Yuri's certain the others placed those facts together after some time, but it still leaves him wondering why.

Belius waves a hand. "At any rate, my acquaintance with the Don dates from those times. I have long lamented that a man of his talent was not born instead as one of my race." The letter regards the matter of Whitehorse requesting assistance that Belius agrees to comply with. "Now then, this letter is not the sole reason for your visit..." Her eyes drift to Estelle. "Is it, Child of the Full Moon?"

"I have to know. What exactly is the Child of the Full Moon?" Estelle says stepping forward. "Please."

"Hmm. I know not whether your fate may be swayed by such knowledge, but-" Belius stops as a scream runs through the halls and the door bursts open to reveal Tison and Clint of the Hunting Blades.

The hooded one pushes front with fury. "At last we've found you, Entelexeia! Leader of monsters! Origin of evil!" At Karol's yelp of surprise, he stops to spit at the boy. "Well if it isn't Karol and friends. You've got some twisted tastes, hanging out with freaks like this."

"Keeping monsters to use in your Coliseum? You're an enemy of humanity, and now you die!" Clint says pointing his sword.

Patty up turns her nose. "You really are unfit to be acquainted with Karol."

"What's with this little kid?"

"A shame for you, but I have no intention of sharing my name with a mere thug."

Karol runs forward desperately. "Wh-where's Nan...?"

"Curious, huh? She should be leading the raid on the remaining monsters in the Coliseum about now." Tison says. "We Hunting Blades give no quarter to any who would obstruct the justice we mete out, humans or no."

Clint is waiting for the Entelexeia to strike as Belius stands still. "What's the matter monsters? Trying to play nice? If you won't attack, then I'll make the first move, beasts!"

Clint aims to at Yuri and he ducks out of the way as Belius bears her fangs at the man. "Don't you dare touch my grandson!"

"Even more reason to slay you," Tison yells charging at her as Belius jumps through the window leading the men on. Clint seems to hesitate following her in turn for killing Yuri but does all the same. They take off running through the halls overrun with Palestralle and Hunting Blade battles in a chaotic battle. They find Natz deeply wounded and Estelle can only spend a moment taking care of him as he follows behind.

Once in the ring they see a slaughter of monster corpses and fallen guild men. Nan stands tall with her weapon at ready. "The Coliseum is now under the authority of the Hunting Blades! Withdraw immediately!"

"Nan! You've got to stop!" Karol yells.

Her eyes widen. "Karol? What are you doing here...?"

"You know that fights between guilds are strictly forbidden by the Union!"

Nan just shakes her head frigidly. "What are you talking about?! This job was commissioned to us directly by the Union itself!"

Raven looks by her side and his eyes go wide. "What?! Harry! What're you doin' here?!"

"Hey...isn't that someone from the Union we met in Dahngrest...?" Rita asks.

"That's the Don's grandson, Harry." Raven runs to the man with stern anger. "Just what in blazes is goin' on here, son?"

"You're under the same orders from the Don yourself, right? To locate apatheia?" Harry says as his eyes drift to Yuri. "What the hell is that thing?" Yuri feels his tails bristle. "Nan, kill it!"

Karol stands in front. "Wait! Yuri's not a monster!"

"No, he's a demon!" An explosion is heard to the left and Yuri dashes off with Judith to where they know Belius is.

A circle of humans diving in on her as Belius strikes one down only for another to rise. "You would yet challenge me, humans?!"

The leader of the Hunting Blades struggles from the ground blood trickling from his face. "...Your kind...is the root...of all evil... All monsters serve evil...! They must be hunted down... It...it is up to us...to the Hunting Blades...!"

Judy strikes at the grunts with deep rage as Belius smacks the rest into the Coliseum walls. The Duce is covered in gashes her fur matted with blood. Estelle starts a spell only to stop remembering the pain she puts Yuri through. "I-I- I'm sorry. I can't heal you."

"It's all right. These are flesh wounds." She huffs licking a thick gash in her arm when a surge of fire blasts into Belius's back. The Duce screams as they see approaching knights and mages enter the scene. At the helm of the group is Flynn the magic circle blazing under his feet.

"By order of the Imperial Knight, I Flynn Scifo, have been tasked with your capture or death Duce Belius." What the hell? "I will also be taking the Krytia in your care into custody as well."

"You'd take my city and my people!" Belius growls, ice erupting around the knights who all but Flynn rattle in their formation. Flynn gestures to the mages and Belius howls leaping in the air reigning stalagmites of ice. Yuri keeps his eye on Flynn who dances around the hail fire casting artes into the sky.

"What do we do?" Estelle cries as they can only stand back watching the fight unfold.

Yuri just looks on because he has no clue how to deal with this Flynn is fighting against the Duce with no desire to stop. Does he fight for Belius or his friend? What side does he stand on? Belius dive bombs shifting forms as she closes the distance between her and Flynn; shifting back instantly she bites into Flynn's shoulder tossing him to the side. Flynn's brigade strikes at her and she knocks at them till a hoplon blastia blasts through her chest knocking her to the ground as the wound floods with crimson. She lunges again and arte strikes her in a crash of light and the Duce's movements turn wild for a moment before recomposing herself; blood still pouring from her wounds. Estelle rushes forward and fear strikes Yuri's heart as she runs to the monster. "Please don't die!"

The air turns cold as Estelle's arte tears apart Belius's body. The wound slows its bleeding, but her screams turn from words to incompressible howls and yips. She rises from the ground hissing at Estelle teeth bared as ice pools under her. "Belius?" Yuri's blood is freezing as well because he knows the look in those eyes it's the one Flynn and others have described of Yuri's episode. The Entelexeia hisses backing up and Yuri finds she's circled back around him.

"Belius snap out of!" Judith shouts as she bats Yuri closer with her tails. "Belius!"

 _kit- safe- protect-_

Flynn gets up his healers having fixed his injuries as he walks forward towards the Duce. "Fire more rounds."

"Flynn stop this!" The rounds pierce through Belius's flesh as she howls in pain still covering Yuri. Blood drips and the shots have drilled holes into the great creature's flesh. "Please, Belius snap out of this. Run away or fight back! Why are you doing this?" She just licks his face and Yuri thinks he understands. " _Run!"_

Flynn is yards away sword at the ready. "Yuri, get out of the way."

"Not until you explain what you're doing!" A groan launches from Belius's lips and relief fills Yuri till that arte from before strikes and Belius returns to lost sanity. Yuri charges, but Flynn pulls up a barrier and zaps Yuri past Belius who tries to run after him.

 _Squelch_

The sound lives in Yuri's ear as Belius as the Duce's body breaks away into aer dropping a giant blue apatheia. Yuri scoops in his arms backing away from Flynn looking to Estelle and tossing it at her. The knights are surrounding them and now's a good time for making a run for it.

"Yuri, I will be taking you and Lady Estellise into custody." Flynn's sword is pointed squarely at him and for the first time, Yuri thinks Flynn would actually hurt him. Yes, Yuri has been angry with hate smearing in him, but it's the hollow kind. The kind that spews out angry words because it can. Yuri has never once thought Flynn would hold his sword at Yuri like he was a stranger. Worse a real monster.

Yuri grips his sword and hopes that his new additions won't fuck him up. "No way in hell." Flynn falls into a scowl that feels so foreign than the ones Yuri has always received. Flynn's blade flies by so fast that Yuri stumbles back falling on all fours for a split second. "Flynn, why are you doing this?" The blonde says nothing as he closes the distance pressing his sword hard against Yuri's. "Flynn?"

Suddenly, Flynn drops his blade and pivots behind Yuri pulling him into a vice grip. When Yuri attempts to pull away Flynn tears at his antennas making him scream. "Please calmly turn yourself in." Yuri tries to buck Flynn off him, but the knight holds Yuri tightly. "Fine. The hard way then." Yuri's head is thrust up to the moonless sky as Flynn hold's him by his antennas. Yuri tries to keep his eyes closed as Flynn continues to prod him. Don't look at that sky, but that humming in his blood explodes the fallout coating Yuri's mind as he stares at a sky as empty as his mind. Why, what, why, how- all things turn irrelevant. Emotions... He knows what his emotions were and he's only left in confusion. Why was he mad at his pretty one? The pretty one smiles as Yuri turns slack and leans on him the rage subsiding. The pretty one pets his head softly and Yuri wags the three tails happily. "Good, Yuri. Very good. I promise I'll get you fixed soon."

Yuri knows those are sounds of praise and he waved his tails even more eagerly. He nuzzles as the blonde's cold face looks at the collar in his pocket. It slips on easily and Yuri is blissfully unaware; his mind unraveled to pure instinct. He's an animal. He's unaware of the heartbreak in Flynn's eyes as his friend's scream trying to escape the arms of the knights. He just nuzzles and asks for more praise and pets. He wants the pretty one to dote on him he like he usually does. The pretty one should be attending Yuri now!

"Secure him," Flynn orders a nearby knight tossing him a leash as he scrambles to drag Yuri away.

Flynn strides towards where he sees the princess clutching the apatheia horror-stricken. "Princess Estellise you are to return to the capital at once. Please follow orderly and quietly. I'd hate to take more drastic measures." He ignores Yuri's screaming as he fights against the knights who are likely trying to muzzle him.

"How could you?" Estelle whimpers. "Yuri trusts you! You love him! He's family!"

"No, he's not." Flynn states and a shiver crawls through Estelle's spine. "Yuri is a glorified animal right now. He's a pet."

"You don't think that!"

Flynn sighs shaking his head as he walks up to the struggling Yuri. Flynn whistles and the man halts raising a hand. "Sit." Yuri plops on the ground and the knights are in awe at their captain. "Hand." Yuri holds at hand like a trained dog that Flynn takes petting Yuri as he showers light praise. "I had to start training Yuri when I was thirteen so he wouldn't try to bite me or run away. He's not even aware of any of it." Flynn instructs on how to properly walk the man because more than once Flynn struggled to get Yuri into a bathroom or to get him to stay in one place. He's never been proud of it, but Flynn has had to do these things just so Yuri would be safe when he can back to himself. "This thing never has and never will be Yuri Lowell. I can firmly say that I hate this monster with every part of my body."

"What should we do about the Krytian woman?" asks a knight and Flynn glances at Judith.

"Take her into custody like the rest. She's likely infected too." Flynn orders walking up to Estelle. "Now, would you kindly hand over the apatheia Lady Estellise."

She merely grips tighter. "… I guess you weren't the man I thought you were, Flynn. Hurting people like this-"

"I have my orders."

"Forget them!" Estelle screams. "Your orders are hurting the people you swore to protect! Don't you care about hurting Yuri like this?!"

"No. I don't."

"Loving someone means you never want to hurt them." Estelle sobs tears streaming down her face.

Flynn just stares her down. "You're sadly naïve your majesty. People who care for one another do things to hurt each other all the time. And it is because I care about him I can feel confident in my actions. Now, give me the apatheia."

"No." Estelle lets that power inside her stir and rumble like a swirling vortex as the magic circle beneath her crackles. "I won't let you! I won't let you hurt any of us!" Like a strike from the goddess herself divine light pelts onto the knights. The light passes harmlessly through her companions but it pummels everyone with all the strength of a titan's fist. Judith is running towards Yuri who's now hovering protectively over Flynn's body.

The air tenses as Flynn stands up gripping his sword. "Let's get the fuck out of here!" Rita yells grabbing Estelle's hand.

"But-"

"If we don't leave soon things will just get worse. We'll come back for Yuri, but for now, our own safety is priority."

Patty cocks her pistol. "I agree. The city will be swarming and they'll have closed off the docks here if we waste time fighting here."

"Judith darlin, let's get ta skedaddling out of here," Raven calls already backing out towards the door.

She just levels her spear at Flynn. "I'll catch up once I have Yuri."

"I'll fight too!" Karol says, but the Krytian shakes her head.

"No. Sorry Karol, but you'll just slow me down." Her grip is so firm and her stance perfect. "I'll be fine. Just get to the docks." The Krytian stands alone in the Coliseum as Flynn glowers at her. "He really does care about you and it's a shame. Yuri could do better if the man who loves him hates half of his entire being."

Flynn just casts healing artes on himself to deal with any injuries. "What do you even know about Yuri?" He parries forward and Judith launches herself high dive bombing around the knight. Flynn comes inches from cutting her skin but struggles to draw blood. "I've known Yuri my whole life. What would some Krytian hussy who came out of nowhere know about him?"

Judith cuts Flynn's cheek and now deals with dodging a feral Yuri. " _Calm."_ It slows his feet a moment, but Judith still dances around the field unable to do much. "You're probably right, on that one. I only know the thoughts I hear or what I've seen while traveling. But, I know enough!" Flynn's blade finally strikes as he cuts her in the stomach. " _Ba'ul!"_

Flynn draws his blade flicking the blood as he starts performing artes on her enough to close the wound. It'll scar, but she'll live. "I won't let you die. I'm not a murder."

"Then why are you having the knights hunt down my people?" Judith hisses as she tries to think of something she could do. Flynn doesn't answer and relief floods her as Ba'ul strikes down on the knight. "Ba'ul!"

Flynn hisses. "Another one…"

 _Judith, climb on we must leave._

But, Yuri-

 _Now!_

She hates it, but she takes off all the same as Ba'ul guides her injured body to the Fierta. Everyone rushes to her and Judith screams. "I couldn't save him!"

"You're the dragon rider." Rita hisses seeing the Entelexeia and her rage bubbles. "You have explaining to do!"

She staggers a bit as she goes to Estelle who's starts to heal her, but she puts her spear to the princess's neck. "I told you-" Judith heaves. "If you hurt an Entelexeia I would draw my blade on you."

Everyone holds their weapons at ready except Estelle. "And, I told you-" She glows in light and Judith feels her body turn heavy. "I would hurt you if you raised a hand against my friends."

Judith just sighs. "You're right." She walks away letting her anger burn inside as she walks to the ceres blastia. "In the end, this is the best path I can take." She slams her spear shattering it as she jumps on Ba'ul. "I'll be taking care of things on my own from here."

The group watches in the distant the burning city of Nordopolica as a dread takes them on Yuri's fate.

 **Felinis: That awkward moment when you decided to fuck with everything because you weren't sure where to go if you kept it on plot.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Felinis: *looks at stack of hw* I know I said once a month. But, I can't stand cliffhangers like the rest of ya**

Flynn pets Yuri as they wait for the Heracles to arrive in a secured portion of the coliseum. It'll be a few hours and then Alexei's men can work on saving Yuri. He looks at those flickering tails and finds his stomach turn. Yuri may hate him for now, but once he learns the truth then he'll understand. It's all for him. All to cut out the parasite cuddling on his chest that is killing the man he loves.

He hasn't forgiven Yuri for murdering Ragou or Cumore. Flynn understands Yuri's reasoning, but he won't agree with it. Can't agree with the idea of taking the extreme to fix the now when it could make things worse down the road. No, forgiveness must be earned, but Flynn cares so deeply for Yuri. He wants to save him. Wants to remove the knot of calamity and malcontent that has come to plague him. The idea of Yuri dying... of him suffering like this...

Yuri whines at him and Flynn realizes he's been crushing Yuri in this tight embrace. "Sorry." Yuri nips at Flynn's neck and he winces. His teeth- no those aren't teeth- are sharp and thick like a wolf or lion. Flynn runs his hands through Yuri's long hair. The texture of the ends is familiar even if the color isn't but the further his hands drift the more that texture begins to feel less like hair and more like fur. It really looks like hair from a distance, but the way it holds oil or the thickness of the fibers is different. The color, oh the color, is stunning but it's not Yuri's in the way Flynn has always known. It's not the same face even if to most it would seem unchanged. The paws disturb Flynn most of anything and he grimaces a little every moment he sees them.

Yuri groans a moment his eyes slowly filling with clarity. "...Flynn...?" Flynn wastes no as he castes the same arte he's been for the past two days. Yuri starts to yell, but his throat dies as those pupils lose intelligence again. Flynn feels disgusting continuously inducing episodes, but Yuri will try to run otherwise. The arte won't progress his illness, but it will cloud Yuri's mind. Yuri tries to speak again and Flynn castes once more as it finally sticks.

Yuri whines in discomfort pressing further on Flynn. He tries again to say his name, but it's merely garbled noise. "Shh. Just let it be."

Yuri is trying so hard though to cut away at the fog. His mind tearing between wanting to revel here and wanting to understand. He thinks pretty one is feeding the first half because every time he gets close that spell knocks him back into fog and webs. Yuri pants as he inches himself further and further towards awareness. It's not as a hard now as he cuddles his pretty one.

Flynn.

Pretty one is Flynn. Yes, that Flynn and he's Yuri's. He's starting to think again but it's all thin. Yuri pads around as he starts grooming pretty Flynn starting at the head "Y-Yuri!"

A knock comes and Yuri growls leaping up to protect his pretty Flynn. The man at the door smells of blood as he enters with his troops.

"Well, now, Captain Scifo when you said you knew how to handle him I didn't think you'd be such an expert." Flynn pulls on Yuri's collar clicking his tongue. Oh, pretty Flynn says he's safe. Yuri huffs in annoyance as Flynn stands up.

"You give me too much credit." Flynn just places his hand firmly on Yuri's head to steady him. Yuri just presses on his leg. Hey, Yuri demands more scritches!

"He's very affectionate. "

"I'm not sure why but he tends to turn cuddly when he's like this." Flynn laughs awkwardly.

"Did arte I gave you help keep him in line?"

"Uh, yes. But, there were a problem towards the end. I think he's beginning to form an immunity."

"How troublesome." This is boring and Yuri has dirty paws. "It's sad to see the man like this, but with what you told me I don't he would have complied unless sedated like this. Let's get this young man started on his road to recovery."

"Yes, your excellency." Flynn chirps as Yuri is lead on the leash to the Heracles. It turns difficult as Yuri is reluctant to press on as the enter the ward of monsters. A scientist takes the leash as Flynn is guided back out. He looks at his friend panicking and all Flynn can do is walk on. Yuri will be fine. "Sir, will Yuri be coming back to his senses soon."

"Don't worry. I can assure you that your friend will be to his senses soon enough."

The Fierta drifts through the night on the current. Patty man's the helm while Rita works to fix the broken ceres blastia. Estelle sits near the mage curled in a ball. Everything is ruined and she's not sure why. How could Flynn do all those things? Estelle is trying so hard not to cry because in all this she needs to be strong. She needs to be sensible. There's an answer to all this… A good one! There has to be!

Because, Estelle doesn't want to think she was wrong about Flynn.

Her power hurt Belius too. She didn't- Poison… maybe she really was a poison. A Plague on the world. Rita looks from her work with a long sigh. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look you're about to burst into tears. So, what's wrong?"

Estelle's lip quivers. "Rita, am I poison? Am I a terrible person? I could have helped by fighting but I stood back and when I healed Belius it just made things worse. I just- just- Flynn- and I couldn't-"

"Idiot!" It's a shock when Estelle finds herself smacked with the hard edge of a book and she yelps. "Don't go thinking that everything comes back to you or some shit! Okay, you made mistakes, now learn from them. You're better than this Estelle!" Rita turns to her work again her shoulders falling. "All blastia can hurt people, but it's up to the people using them to harness that power to better our lives. Everything in this world can become a weapon, but it's how you choose to harness it."

"But my power-"

"Did you know almost all medicine is made from some form of poison? In fact, the plant we get gel bases from is highly toxic except for the gel seed. Toad oil causes people processing it to get sick if not done correctly, but it's still considered one of the best lubricants mechanics can use. Fungus powder is used for arthritis, same with paralyze powder. Soul grass is extremely important for recovery but it has to be boiled or you'd die. Despite the fact we still use all these things." Rita falls silent and she keeps her eyes as from Estelle as possible. "Look, I'm not at the whole comfort thing. You'd be better off talking with Karol or Patty."

Estelle hugs Rita from behind, the mage's body growing stiff. "No. Thank you, Rita. You really care."

Rita's cheeks are a vivid red as she pushes herself out of the hug. "I-I guess. You don't need to make a big deal about it." Estelle lets those tears fall softly. "What the hell!? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." Estelle sniffs. "I just… Rita, what if Yuri's in danger right now?"

"Ugh, one piece of drama at a time." Rita puffs as she gets back to focusing on her work. "Get some rest and after that we can deal with the whole situation."

"Rita…" Estelle grips her hands in shame. "About Judith-"

"Yeah, I should have seen it coming." Rita says tightening a few bolts. "I was beginning to suspect, but I was hoping I was wrong about her." Rita stomps her foot. "To think she was going to hurt you! Unbelievable! When I find her I swear...!"

Estelle feels a strange relief. "Maybe she has her reasons. I hurt Belius and Yuri… I think she has a right to hate me."

"That's no excuse for just flying off on her own! Honestly!"

"You girls interested in some late night stew?" Raven says breaking the conversation. "It's nice and hot."

Estelle takes a bowl while Rita refuses and tells them both to leave. Estelle is distracting her and Rita needs to fix this blastia. In the cabin is strange as everyone attempts to find comfort in food. Repede seems even more distraught than Karol as he curls on top of the boy. Harry, the Don's grandson, sits in the corner silent.

"So what do we do now?" Karol grits his teeth. "Yuri's been kidnapped, Belius is dead, and Palestralle might go to war with the Union along with the empire." Everything was a mess and Estelle grimaces at the idea of a war.

"Not to mention we now know that apatheia are Entelexeia corpses." Yuri had said that the apatheia sounded like a core and Estelle looks at the blastia on her wrist starring at the core in revulsion. "Damn, everythin's a mess. I guess, the first thing is to take this idiot-" Raven jeers a thumb at Harry. "-Back to Dahngrest so we can salvage somethin."

"What about Yuri?" Estelle says and Karol sighs.

"What can we even do?"

Estelle narrows her eyes. "We need Judith. She'd know how to find him."

The swings open, Rita and Patty walk in with exhaustion plastered on them like dried mud. "What we talkin' about?" Rita grabs a bowl soup plopping next to Estelle with a yawn.

"What to do about Yuri."

Patty crosses her arms firmly. "Well obviously we must go rescue him!"

"Yes, but by the time we get to Dahngrest they'll probably have taken him somewhere." Karol says.

"Could we just bypass Dahngrest and go somewhere else?" Estelle asks but Patty shakes her head.

"No. While we did have a spare ceres blastia the ship itself isn't stocked to carry us out any farther."

"The trail will be cold by then."

Raven shifts in his seat a little. "Maybe our genius mage can track him down."

"How would I do that? We don't know why they took Yuri in the first place."

"Did ya miss the part about the Lowell project Yuri mentioned? Pretty interestin' the empire's core production project happens ta mention Entelexeia and have the name of our good friend." Raven twirls his spoon between his fingers. "Now, where there's smoke there's fire so think about how Flynn was ordering the arrest of any Krytians in the city."

"Isn't that just the empire being racist?" Rita blurts sloshing soup. "It's the only reason I could see them wanting to gather any."

"Ya ever hear the old fable of the Krytia who tried to fight against the goddess and return to godhood?"

Karol straightens a little. "Oh, yeah. The Kryitan warrior Nerio! The goddess saw his disobedience and was outraged. She warned him three times to abandon his quest for power, but each time he ignored her because he was really arrogant. Well, the fourth time he stood at the cusp of godhood with his fellow followers, a whole village, and told him that if he did not resign from his quest she would punish not only him but the whole village and-"

"The great goddess Martel angered by his firm decree that he would stand as a new god and rise above her said 'So be it. If you wish to stand as an unslayable beast then a beast you shall be'. The goddess rang a bell and all who heard screamed in torment as their bodies began to twist into that of beasts. 'This bell will ring three times each day at the first light of dawn. By the fourth none of you will recognize yourself as men.' The men all panicked fear stricken at the goddess's words. 'There are two ways to escape this fate. For the ones who truly repent I will save; or should you Nerio survive the ordeal with your mind intact then I will give you a seat next to me as a god and your followers spared.' The goddess knew he would fail because only a righteous heart would survive such an ordeal so she waited atop the bell. When some tried to run to the goddess the other followers killed them for lacking faith in their leader, but then distrust bloomed. As the dawn of the second day some men lost sense entirely and preyed on the others. Then an idea came to one man 'if we kill him then maybe the goddess will spare our souls'. So it was that all but a handful men betrayed Nerio and attempted to kill him. Nerio was not to be outdone and he killed the traitors in his fury, but that quickly turned to bloodlust as he slayed his allies and then his mind became nothing more than a feral monster. On the dawn of the fourth when Martel asked Nerio for his name there was no reply. His wish was obtained; Nerio was now an unslayable beast who'd stand as her guard dog till the end of time.

The tale serves as a warning to any Krytian who dare to reach godhood. Only the most worthy can reach it, the rest who try shall become nothing more than monster damned upon the earth." Estelle blushes a bit; how rude of her to just interrupt. "Sorry. I really like that story. It's very old-world gospel."

Rita nods. "Yeah, it was written before the reforms or something."

Patty scrunches her face. "Nice horror story, but what that have to do with anything?"

"A lotta myth includes the origin of the Krytia as reformed monsters or fallen gods. Don't that sound like an Entelexeia? So just imagine if there's truth everywhere then wouldn't it make sense to put a warning for Krytians not become 'gods'." Raven says with a clever smirk. "Like for say, it has mental repercussions for most along with becoming a monster. Sounds a lot like Yuri's problem."

"But, why would the empire…" Karol's face twists in horror. "Cores. They're making cores."

Rita looks like she might vomit. "But, doing that would require massive amounts of aer and the formulas- I can't even imagine how complicated a formula that rewrites a person's genetic code would be! They would need a huge space to work in! Not to mention grand blastia capable of generating that kind of… The Heracles. They wouldn't take him to some lab hidden away. They'd have to have him somewhere that be easy to gather new… materials…"

Patty is looking at her bowl so intently. "I feel like this is familiar. People turning into monsters! I know it was something that I saw once."

"Maybe you escaped a facility?" Karol suggests.

"But, why take Patty? She's human." Karol just shrugs.

Patty puts the bowl aside and straightens her hat. "If what we think is true then I'm gonna work to make sure we make sailfish look like a sunfish."

Rita does the same. "Yeah, I'm going to work on that ceres blastia till dawn if I have to."

"Wait, so what's the plan?" Raven exclaims as everyone starts moving about.

"If this is as big as we're thinking we need the Don backing us."

Estelle nods. "Not to mention Judith. I'm sure she knows more than she's letting on. I'm going to narrow down where she could be. Then I'll try to work out the most likely nearest spot for the Heracles."

"I'm willing to help, Rita. I'm good with tools so just tell me what to do! Same with you Patty!" Karol declares proudly shrugging off any fatigue. "Raven you help Estelle work out a plan."

"Why me?" The old man groans.

"Because, right now what's going on here is bigger than us. As an adult you should strive to help guide people towards the brighter path." Patty says as she walks out in a sagely manner.

"I swear, that kid is one weird cookie." Raven says as he looks at the princess. "I guess saving Yuri is somethin' I feel fine doing."

"Raven!" Estelle exclaims and he just rolls his eyes. "This affect the lives o-"

"A bunch of people. But, by the end of the day the only thing I care about is keeping that kid alive." He'd promised Hana that much. But, this is serious. Far bigger than any plan Alexei had shared with him before. He hadn't even known that they'd been gathering Krytians in the first place or why Lowell had been killed before he became a Krytian. If it's all for apatheia… Geez, why does everything always end up so damn complicated?

When Yuri finally wakes up he's inside a cage that's half the size of his prison cell in Zaphias. He remembers Flynn inducing an episode… and then- was he cuddling Flynn? And why did he keep thinking Flynn was the pretty one? He's naked much to Yuri's displeasure and when he's finally fully awake the clamor slams into him. A torrent of voices pleading for help and to be saved mixed with the cries of monsters. Before his eyes is a Krytian who's skin is turning into a viscous cobalt ooze that's trailing all over the floor of the cage. The head… It's barely a head opens to reveal hundreds of needle teeth. Yuri jumps back looking to the left. What was a Krytian woman, but now more a ruby dragon. Those antennas and hair bled into her skull like a feathery gold mane; the only clue that she was one human is the slight idents on her chest were her breast barely remain.

She eyes him curiously and lurches as near as possible to the edge of the barrier enforced cage. Yuri backs away avoiding the look of those leering black eyes like that of a basilisk. He regrets looking the other way at a thing that all he knows it's a mass of tentacles. Nothing to his back! Good Yuri scoots as far between his neighbors as he can with his back pressed firmly on the wall. When he dares let his eyes drift farther there are more monster. What is this place?

 _Factory_

 _Lab_

 _Cores_

Scattered words fill in, but most is muddled by cries for Yuri to save them. His ears snap at the sound of footsteps and Yuri curls into a defensive stance. They stop just before the person reaches his view and laugh. "My, my, children really do take after their parents. Growling like an uncivilized beast. How shameful Yuri Lowell." From the shadows comes the person that Yuri really hoped he wouldn't be right about. "Make sure to note that."

"Of course, your excellency." A man in a white coat says to the commandant.

"Wanna fill me in over hear." Yuri barks and Alexei ignores him. "Hey, you listening! Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"It's much like Scifo confirmed. Near instant lucidity." Scientist says eagerly. "Very different than the others. I wonder if it has anything to do with the prolonged incubation period."

"Don't be daft. It's more likely related to the fact his body mutates in large chunks instead of gradually like the others."

"But, it stands the DNA sat unchanging for a long time which does bring to mind what the trigger might have been. Cells only completely regenerate every seven years so the prior rate adds up."

"I believe exposure to the Child of the Full Moon is to thank for that."

"Yes, but now it's progressing too far and too fast." Yuri can't believe it… He's actually in a cage as an experiment for people to test. Why… how could Flynn do this to him? "Stopping the process will be an interesting challenge."

What?

"Oh, looks like he's intrigued." The scientist face forms a wide grin as he lunges for the bars. "Hello my little cutie! We're going to are very best to keep your body from changing."

"Then why the cage and the other freak shows?" Yuri spits.

The scientist just laughs pushing up his horn rimmed round lenses. "Oh, cutie-" the playful tone drops to a gravely smokers cough. "We have no intents of curing you. All that matters is the perfect catalyst for artificial apatheia construction! And finally, I have one."

Alexie nods in agreement. "Yes, it was a terrible thing to have to constantly lacking in the proper materials. When we discovered you it was a miracle. I couldn't even punish the fool who failed to kill you. Sir, Garista's prior experiments with pure Entelexeia blood continued to prove that the high concentration and turned volatile. He found you're DNA while not as powerful would make for a more stable material."

"Then you just changing and changing. The concentration higher and higher till it was perfect. We could even use it in the Hermes subjects to jumpstart things. Sadly, you are becoming too close to an Entelexeia so the only choice now is to find a way to halt this process entirely until we can form a synthetic replacement."

Yuri just cringles his nose. "Then why not just replace me?"

Alexei just blinks. "Oh, we've tried very hard. It was one of our first attempts, but sadly Entelexeia don't breed well with humans or Krytians. Almost always the subject was stillborn or simply didn't live long enough to provide data. Even when we used a female Entelexeia the results were useless and the gestation time proved to long for us to bother The Krytians here are only to be used in core processing since they're DNA corrodes at an alarming rate once harvested." It's so wistful when the man says it. Like human experimentation is normal. "Yuri Lowell, I do hope you come to appreciate that your body will help user in a new age of blastia."

This can't be happening! "I take it Flynn doesn't know your dirty little secret."

"No and if you do anything to inform him I will be sure he's taken care of." Alexei's face takes on a sick mad grin. "Are you aware the process of turning a Krytian into a monster can work on a human as well? It takes more energy and resources, but I'm sure I could make the arrangement."

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch him!"

Alexei bellows. "How loyal. Even after he threw you in here!"

Yuri slams against the wall furiously. "You tricked him! I know it! Flynn would never have done this if you hadn't said something!" Yuri starts barking growling clawing madly at the cage. "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

"I think not." Alexie presses a switch in his hand and Yuri falls back yipping in pain as he spasms on the ground. His vision going-

Black.

Flynn pets Yuri as they wait for the Heracles to arrive in a secured portion of the Coliseum. It'll be a few hours and then Alexei's men can work on saving Yuri. He looks at those flickering tails and finds his stomach turn. Yuri may hate him for now, but once he learns the truth then he'll understand. It's all for him. All to cut out the parasite cuddling on his chest that is killing the man he loves.

He hasn't forgiven Yuri for murdering Ragou or Cumore. Flynn understands Yuri's reasoning, but he won't agree with it. Can't agree with the idea of taking the extreme to fix the now when it could make things worse down the road. No, forgiveness must be earned, but Flynn cares so deeply for Yuri. He wants to save him. Wants to remove the knot of calamity and malcontent that has come to plague him. The idea of Yuri dying... of him suffering like this...

Yuri whines at him and Flynn realizes he's been crushing Yuri in this tight embrace. "Sorry." Yuri nips at Flynn's neck and he winces. His teeth- no those aren't teeth- are sharp and thick like a wolf or lion. Flynn runs his hands through Yuri's long hair. The texture of the ends is familiar even if the color isn't but the further his hands drift the more that texture begins to feel less like hair and more like fur. It really looks like hair from a distance, but the way it holds oil or the thickness of the fibers is different. The color, oh the color, is stunning but it's not Yuri's in the way Flynn has always known. It's not the same face even if to most it would seem unchanged. The paws disturb Flynn most of anything and he grimaces a little every moment he sees them.

Yuri groans a moment his eyes slowly filling with clarity. "...Flynn...?" Flynn wastes no as he castes the same arte he's been for the past two days. Yuri starts to yell, but his throat dies as those pupils lose intelligence again. Flynn feels disgusting continuously inducing episodes, but Yuri will try to run otherwise. The arte won't progress his illness, but it will cloud Yuri's mind. Yuri tries to speak again and Flynn castes once more as it finally sticks.

Yuri whines in discomfort pressing further on Flynn. He tries again to say his name, but it's merely garbled noise. "Shh. Just let it be."

Yuri is trying so hard though to cut away at the fog. His mind tearing between wanting to revel here and wanting to understand. He thinks pretty one is feeding the first half because every time he gets close that spell knocks him back into fog and webs. Yuri pants as he inches himself further and further towards awareness. It's not as a hard now as he cuddles his pretty one.

Flynn.

Pretty one is Flynn. Yes, that Flynn and he's Yuri's. He's starting to think again but it's all thin. Yuri pads around as he starts grooming pretty Flynn starting at the head "Y-Yuri!"

A knock comes and Yuri growls leaping up to protect his pretty Flynn. The man at the door smells of blood as he enters with his troops.

"Well, now, Captain Scifo when you said you knew how to handle him I didn't think you'd be such an expert." Flynn pulls on Yuri's collar clicking his tongue. Oh, pretty Flynn says he's safe. Yuri huffs in annoyance as Flynn stands up.

"You give me too much credit." Flynn just places his hand firmly on Yuri's head to steady him. Yuri just presses on his leg. Hey, Yuri demands more scritches!

"He's very affectionate. "

"I'm not sure why but he tends to turn cuddly when he's like this." Flynn laughs awkwardly.

"Did arte I gave you help keep him in line?"

"Uh, yes. But, there was a problem towards the end. I think he's beginning to form an immunity."

"How troublesome." This is boring and Yuri has dirty paws. "It's sad to see the man like this, but with what you told me I don't he would have complied unless sedated like this. Let's get this young man started on his road to recovery."

"Yes, your Excellency." Flynn chirps as Yuri is lead on the leash to the Heracles. It turns difficult as Yuri is reluctant to press on as they enter the ward of monsters. A scientist takes the leash as Flynn is guided back out. He looks at his friend panicking and all Flynn can do is walk on. Yuri will be fine. "Sir, will Yuri be coming back to his senses soon."

"Don't worry. I can assure you that your friend will be to his senses soon enough."

The Fierta drifts through the night on the current. Patty man's the helm while Rita works to fix the broken ceres blastia. Estelle sits near the mage curled in a ball. Everything is ruined and she's not sure why. How could Flynn do all those things? Estelle is trying so hard not to cry because in all this she needs to be strong. She needs to be sensible. There's an answer to all this… A good one! There has to be!

Because Estelle doesn't want to think she was wrong about Flynn.

Her power hurt Belius too. She didn't- Poison… maybe she really was a poison. A Plague on the world. Rita looks from her work with a long sigh. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You look you're about to burst into tears. So, what's wrong?"

Estelle's lip quivers. "Rita, am I poison? Am I a terrible person? I could have helped by fighting but I stood back and when I healed Belius it just made things worse. I just-just- Flynn- and I couldn't-"

"Idiot!" It's a shock when Estelle finds herself smacked with the hard edge of a book and she yelps. "Don't go thinking that everything comes back to you or some shit! Okay, you made mistakes, now learn from them. You're better than this Estelle!" Rita turns to her work again her shoulders falling. "All blastia can hurt people, but it's up to the people using them to harness that power to better our lives. Everything in this world can become a weapon, but it's how you choose to harness it."

"But my power-"

"Did you know almost all medicine is made from some form of poison? In fact, the plant we get gel bases from is highly toxic except for the gel seed. Toad oil causes people processing it to get sick if not done correctly, but it's still considered one of the best lubricants mechanics can use. Fungus powder is used for arthritis, same with paralysis powder. Soul grass is extremely important for recovery but it has to be boiled or you'd die. Despite the fact, we still use all these things." Rita falls silent and she keeps her eyes as from Estelle as possible. "Look, I'm not at the whole comfort thing. You'd be better off talking with Karol or Patty."

Estelle hugs Rita from behind, the mage's body growing stiff. "No. Thank you, Rita. You really care."

Rita's cheeks are a vivid red as she pushes herself out of the hug. "I-I guess. You don't need to make a big deal about it." Estelle lets those tears fall softly. "What the hell!? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry." Estelle sniffs. "I just… Rita, what if Yuri's in danger right now?"

"Ugh, one piece of drama at a time." Rita puffs as she gets back to focusing on her work. "Get some rest and after that, we can deal with the whole situation."

"Rita…" Estelle grips her hands in shame. "About Judith-"

"Yeah, I should have seen it coming," Rita says tightening a few bolts. "I was beginning to suspect, but I was hoping I was wrong about her." Rita stomps her foot. "To think she was going to hurt you! Unbelievable! When I find her I swear...!"

Estelle feels a strange relief. "Maybe she has her reasons. I hurt Belius and Yuri… I think she has a right to hate me."

"That's no excuse for just flying off on her own! Honestly!"

"You girls interested in some late night stew?" Raven says breaking the conversation. "It's nice and hot."

Estelle takes a bowl while Rita refuses and tells them both to leave. Estelle is distracting her and Rita needs to fix this blastia. In the cabin is strange as everyone attempts to find comfort in food. Repede seems even more distraught than Karol as he curls on top of the boy. Harry, the Don's grandson, sits in the corner silent.

"So what do we do now?" Karol grits his teeth. "Yuri's been kidnapped, Belius is dead, and Palestralle might go to war with the Union along with the empire." Everything was a mess and Estelle grimaces at the idea of a war.

"Not to mention we now know that apatheia are Entelexeia corpses." Yuri had said that the apatheia sounded like a core and Estelle looks at the blastia on her wrist starring at the core in revulsion. "Damn, everythin's a mess. I guess, the first thing is to take this idiot-" Raven jeers a thumb at Harry. "-Back to Dahngrest so we can salvage somethin."

"What about Yuri?" Estelle says and Karol sighs.

"What can we even do?"

Estelle narrows her eyes. "We need Judith. She'd know how to find him."

The swings open, Rita and Patty walk in with exhaustion plastered on them like dried mud. "What we talkin' about?" Rita grabs a bowl soup plopping next to Estelle with a yawn.

"What to do about Yuri."

Patty crosses her arms firmly. "Well, obviously we must go rescue him!"

"Yes, but by the time we get to Dahngrest they'll probably have taken him somewhere," Karol says.

"Could we just bypass Dahngrest and go somewhere else?" Estelle asks but Patty shakes her head.

"No. While we did have a spare ceres blastia the ship itself isn't stocked to carry us out any farther."

"The trail will be cold by then."

Raven shifts in his seat a little. "Maybe our genius mage can track him down."

"How would I do that? We don't know why they took Yuri in the first place."

"Did ya miss the part about the Lowell project Yuri mentioned? Pretty interestin' the empire's core production project happens ta mention Entelexeia and have the name of our good friend." Raven twirls his spoon between his fingers. "Now, where there's smoke there's fire so think about how Flynn was ordering the arrest of any Krytians in the city."

"Isn't that just the empire being racist?" Rita blurts sloshing soup. "It's the only reason I could see them wanting to gather any."

"Ya ever hear the old fable of the Krytia who tried to fight against the goddess and return to godhood?"

Karol straightens a little. "Oh, yeah. The Kryitan warrior Nerio! The goddess saw his disobedience and was outraged. She warned him three times to abandon his quest for power, but each time he ignored her because he was really arrogant. Well, the fourth time he stood at the cusp of godhood with his fellow followers, a whole village, and told him that if he did not resign from his quest she would punish not only him but the whole village and-"

"The great goddess Martel angered by his firm decree that he would stand as a new god and rise above her said 'So be it. If you wish to stand as an unslayable beast then a beast you shall be'. The goddess rang a bell and all who heard screamed in torment as their bodies began to twist into that of beasts. 'This bell will ring three times each day at the first light of dawn. By the fourth, none of you will recognize yourself as men.' The men all panicked fear stricken at the goddess's words. 'There are two ways to escape this fate. For the ones who truly repent I will save, or should you Nerio survive the ordeal with your mind intact then I will give you a seat next to me as a god and your followers spared.' The goddess knew he would fail because only a righteous heart would survive such an ordeal so she waited atop the bell. When some tried to run to the goddess the other followers killed them for lacking faith in their leader, but then distrust bloomed. As the dawn of the second day some men lost sense entirely and preyed on the others. Then an idea came to one man 'if we kill him then maybe the goddess will spare our souls'. So it was that all but a handful men betrayed Nerio and attempted to kill him. Nerio was not to be outdone and he killed the traitors in his fury, but that quickly turned to bloodlust as he slayed his allies and then his mind became nothing more than a feral monster. On the dawn of the fourth when Martel asked Nerio for his name there was no reply. His wish was obtained; Nerio was now an unslayable beast who'd stand as her guard dog till the end of time.

The tale serves as a warning to any Krytian who dare to reach godhood. Only the most worthy can reach it, the rest who try shall become nothing more than monster damned upon the earth." Estelle blushes a bit; how rude of her to just interrupt. "Sorry. I really like that story. It's very old-world gospel."

Rita nods. "Yeah, it was written before the reforms or something."

Patty scrunches her face. "Nice horror story, but what that have to do with anything?"

"A lotta myth includes the origin of the Krytia as reformed monsters or fallen gods. Don't that sound like an Entelexeia? So just imagine if there's truth everywhere then wouldn't it make sense to put a warning for Krytians not become 'gods'." Raven says with a clever smirk. "Like for say, it has mental repercussions for most along with becoming a monster. Sounds a lot like Yuri's problem."

"But, why would the empire…" Karol's face twists in horror. "Cores. They're making cores."

Rita looks like she might vomit. "But, doing that would require massive amounts of aer and the formulas- I can't even imagine how complicated a formula that rewrites a person's genetic code would be! They would need a huge space to work in! Not to mention grand blastia capable of generating that kind of… The Heracles. They wouldn't take him to some lab hidden away. They'd have to have him somewhere that be easy to gather new… materials…"

Patty is looking at her bowl so intently. "I feel like this is familiar. People turning into monsters! I know it was something that I saw once."

"Maybe you escaped a facility?" Karol suggests.

"But, why take Patty? She's human." Karol just shrugs.

Patty puts the bowl aside and straightens her hat. "If what we think is true then I'm gonna work to make sure we make sailfish look like a sunfish."

Rita does the same. "Yeah, I'm going to work on that ceres blastia till dawn if I have to."

"Wait, so what's the plan?" Raven exclaims as everyone starts moving about.

"If this is as big as we're thinking we need the Don backing us."

Estelle nods. "Not to mention Judith. I'm sure she knows more than she's letting on. I'm going to narrow down where she could be. Then I'll try to work out the most likely nearest spot for the Heracles."

"I'm willing to help, Rita. I'm good with tools so just tell me what to do! Same with you Patty!" Karol declares proudly shrugging off any fatigue. "Raven you help Estelle work out a plan."

"Why me?" The old man groans.

"Because right now what's going on here is bigger than us. As an adult, you should strive to help guide people towards the brighter path." Patty says as she walks out in a sagely manner.

"I swear, that kid is one weird cookie," Raven says as he looks at the princess. "I guess saving Yuri is somethin' I feel fine doing."

"Raven!" Estelle exclaims and he just rolls his eyes. "This affects the lives o-"

"A bunch of people. But, by the end of the day, the only thing I care about is keeping that kid alive." He'd promised Hana that much. But, this is serious. Far bigger than any plan Alexei had shared with him before. He hadn't even known that they'd been gathering Krytians in the first place or why Lowell had been killed before he became a Krytian. If it's all for apatheia… Geez, why does everything always end up so damn complicated?

When Yuri finally wakes up he's inside a cage that's half the size of his prison cell in Zaphias. He remembers Flynn inducing an episode… and then- was he cuddling Flynn? And why did he keep thinking Flynn was the pretty one? He's naked much to Yuri's displeasure and when he's finally fully awake the clamor slams into him. A torrent of voices pleading for help and to be saved mixed with the cries of monsters. Before his eyes is a Krytian who's skin is turning into a viscous cobalt ooze that's trailing all over the floor of the cage. The head… It's barely a head opens to reveal hundreds of needle teeth. Yuri jumps back looking to the left. What was a Krytian woman, but now more a ruby dragon. Those antennas and hair bled into her skull like a feathery gold mane; the only clue that she was one human is the slight idents on her chest were her breast barely remain.

She eyes him curiously and lurches as near as possible to the edge of the barrier enforced cage. Yuri backs away avoiding the look of those leering black eyes like that of a basilisk. He regrets looking the other way at a thing that all he knows it's a mass of tentacles. Nothing to his back! Good Yuri scoots as far between his neighbors as he can with his back pressed firmly on the wall. When he dares let his eyes drift farther there are more monster. What is this place?

 _Factory_

 _Lab_

 _Cores_

Scattered words fill in, but most are muddled by cries for Yuri to save them. His ears snap at the sound of footsteps and Yuri curls into a defensive stance. They stop just before the person reaches his view and laugh. "My, my, children really do take after their parents. Growling like an uncivilized beast. How shameful Yuri Lowell." From the shadows comes the person that Yuri really hoped he wouldn't be right about. "Make sure to note that."

"Of course, your Excellency." A man in a white coat says to the commandant.

"Wanna fill me in over here." Yuri barks and Alexei ignores him. "Hey, you listening! Tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"It's much like Scifo confirmed. Near instant lucidity." Scientist says eagerly. "Very different than the others. I wonder if it has anything to do with the prolonged incubation period."

"Don't be daft. It's more likely related to the fact his body mutates in large chunks instead of gradually like the others."

"But, it stands the DNA sat unchanging for a long time which does bring to mind what the trigger might have been. Cells only completely regenerate every seven years so the prior rate adds up."

"I believe exposure to the Child of the Full Moon is to thank for that."

"Yes, but now it's progressing too far and too fast." Yuri can't believe it… He's actually in a cage as an experiment for people to test. Why… how could Flynn do this to him? "Stopping the process will be an interesting challenge."

What?

"Oh, looks like he's intrigued." The scientist's face forms a wide grin as he lunges for the bars. "Hello, my little cutie! We're going to do our very best to keep your body from changing."

"Then why the cage and the other freak shows?" Yuri spits.

The scientist just laughs pushing up his horn-rimmed round lenses. "Oh, cutie-"the playful tone drops to a gravely smoker's cough. "We have no intents of curing you. All that matters is the perfect catalyst for artificial apatheia construction! And finally, I have one."

Alexie nods in agreement. "Yes, it was a terrible thing to have to constantly lack in the proper materials. When we discovered you, it was a miracle. I couldn't even punish the fool who failed to kill you. Sir, Garista's prior experiments with pure Entelexeia blood continued to prove that the high concentration turned volatile. He found you're DNA while not as powerful would make for a more stable material."

"Then you just changing and changing. The concentration higher and higher till it was perfect. We could even use it in the Hermes subjects to jumpstart things. Sadly, you are becoming too close to an Entelexeia, so the only choice now is to find a way to halt this process entirely until we can form a synthetic replacement."

Yuri just cringles his nose. "Then why not just replace me?"

Alexei just blinks. "Oh, we've tried very hard. It was one of our first attempts, but sadly Entelexeia don't breed well with humans or Krytians. Almost always the subject was stillborn or simply didn't live long enough to provide data. Even when we used a female Entelexeia the results were useless, and the gestation time proved too long for us to bother The Krytians here are only to be used in core processing since they're DNA corrodes at an alarming rate once harvested." It's so wistful when the man says it. Like human experimentation is normal. "Yuri Lowell, I do hope you come to appreciate that your body will help usher in a new age of blastia."

This can't be happening! "I take it Flynn doesn't know your dirty little secret."

"No, and if you do anything to inform him I will be sure he's taken care of." Alexei's face takes on a sick mad grin. "Are you aware the process of turning a Krytian into a monster can work on a human as well? It takes more energy and resources, but I'm sure I could make the arrangement."

"You bastard! Don't you dare touch him!"

Alexei bellows. "How loyal. Even after he threw you in here!"

Yuri slams against the wall furiously. "You tricked him! I know it! Flynn would never have done this if you hadn't said something!" Yuri starts barking growling clawing madly at the cage. "I'll kill you! I'll kill all of you!"

"I think not." Alexie presses a switch in his hand and Yuri falls back yipping in pain as he spasms on the ground. His vision going-

Black.


	54. Chapter 54

**Felinis: at last a new chapter! I hope you all enjoy.**

The fastest time they can make to Dahngrest even with all their combined effort is six days. six maddening days of running the ship with minimum sleep and almost overheating the engine. The days of not knowing what was happening to Yuri. Was he even alive? What was happening to Nordopolica? Despite all their exhaustion the moment the ship was docked the group took towards the Union headquarters.

Estelle marched with a tired purpose in her steps. People's lives were in danger and more importantly, Estelle could never stand the idea of sitting around waiting for the world to be saved. They waltzed up to the Sagittarius the people inside looking at Harry and Raven with ravenous curiosity.

Raven doesn't even bother knocking as he kicks open the door where a few well-dressed men are sitting along the Don with drinks in hand.

"Whaddya want?" The Don barks and given the tone of whatever meeting was going on word hasn't reached of the events that transpired back in Nordopolica.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news," Raven pushes Harry forward who hangs his head in shame, "but this idiot went and got Belius killed."

The Don straightens immediately. "What! Belius!?" He shoos the other people out and orders for Raven to lock the door. "What the hell happened ta Belius?"

Harry begins to explain his part of the story. About how Ruin's Gate sent a message talking about crimes Belius was performing and how the Hunting Blades and he set out to fix things. Then Raven steps in to provide their half and what he knows. The Don never once shows what is going on as the gears turn in his head. It's clear to everyone though that what's afoot here is an atrocity. Don swirled the drink in his hand as he plotted. "Leviathan's Claw needs to be dealt with first. They along with Ruins Gate will be banned and arrested."

"What about the Hunting Blades?" Karol squeaked and then curled in embarrassment.

"They'll be dealt with accordingly. If they're just pawns, then the guild has nothing ta fear." Some relief filled the poor boys face. At least Nan would be okay. "This whole things a giant mess. Palestralle is gonna be on us in a matter of days asking for war. Even if the empire has em tied down ya can bet yer ass they'll send everyone they can ta settle the score over here."

"War!" Estelle gasped. "But, it's a misunderstanding! Surely there's something we can do!"

The Don took a heavy drink. "Oh, yes. There's always a way. Just depends on how much you're willing to pay for peace. At this point, war with the empire is gonna happen whether ya like it or not. They've gone too far with this."

"But, Ioder would never approve of any of these actions! I'm certain he's unaware. If we got a message to him perhaps- "

"Perhaps nothin." Raven spats. "Doesn't change the fact that everyone else is just gonna see a warmongerin empire. After all, it was a knight who did Belius in. With the Union involved Palestralle will think there's an alliance and then. It's a war conspiracy of the highest caliber. All the empire needs ta do is point the bigger finger here."

Estelle bit her lip. It's true, but she still wants to believe that Flynn only did what he thought was right… But, it hurt so many... Flynn was acting more the part of a villain than a hero. "There has to be a way." To save both of them…

The Don stands. "Leave. Not you Raven. I need ta stick around with ya some more."

Raven pouted. "Really?"

"Yes. The rest of ya get some sleep. Ya, look half-dead."

He had to get out of here. Yuri had to leave because one more day trapped in the hellhole and he thinks he might finally snap. Or maybe he's already snapped. It amazing how quickly a person can forget how to be human. Yuri's not sure long he's been here, but it can't have been that long… Can it? He thinks it's boredom coupled with experiments that are making him this way. There's nothing for him to do when the scientists aren't taking blood samples or strapping electrodes to his brain. He tried just doing exercises to keep his body busy and to not lose strength until he could figure a way out, but that got tiring quickly. There's only so many crunches and one-armed push-ups a man can do before he has peaked in boredom. Yuri eventually found himself practicing how to move the tails independently from himself. It's a difficult thing, but he figures out how to move each on their own and the limits of their strengths. The double edge sword of exploring what Yuri thinks could be a possible weapon hits with him subtly finding those instincts crawl in. He does chase his tails several times and because of the lack of any way of bathing himself like a human being starts grooming himself like an animal.

It becomes too easy to not walk upright all the time even though he can stand up in the cell. Too easy to sleep in a ball rather than sprawled out on the bare floor. Too easy just not think about everything around him. It doesn't help that nobody will talk to him or that his water supply is a bowl sized indent in the floor, so Yuri had to lap it up with his tongue once his hands proved a terrible idea. He did every fucking thing he could think of to stay human in his mind.

But, it's so hard… Isolation kills people slowly. Three days of pure isolation is enough to leave some people catatonic and blathering. Imagine almost a week… He tries to talk with the Krytians around him through thoughts, but nobody has ever much to say or they're going insane like him. He's not sure when he starts hallucinating, but Yuri knows he must be because he sees his friends in the times he's alone and not sleeping. He saw Flynn a few times, but it's always an illusion because when Yuri goes to punch in his face and call him an idiot nothing is there. He's still changing or he's able to see what he was trying to hide. The splats of fur consuming his body are no longer a fuzz, but thin fur about an inch thick all over. He doesn't have even the start of fingernails just claws at the end of his fingers that are barely more than small sausages. It's a miracle he can still use his thumbs. His feet seem to be starting a similar process.

"Mister Lowell, how are you today?" It's one of the scientists here to ask him that same thing they do every day, or what he's using to count days before they haul him off to the lab.

Yuri growls thinking about he wants to rip the man's head off with his teeth. "Fuck all of you!"

"Now, that's very rude Mister Lowell." The man says jotting down his notes. "Are you happy?"

"Oh yes, I'm just wonderful." Yuri spits.

"Are you hungry, Mister Lowell?"

He's so hungry. It doesn't matter what food they put in the cell he can't eat and he's starving. Yuri's mind drifts back to that spring in Kiev Moc and he waters at the thought. "Yeah, I'm hungry. I'm also really uncomfy and would like to finally have some goddamn clothes!"

"Hmm, interesting." The man presses a button and Yuri is shocked unconscious. He wakes in the lab strapped to a chair. It's always like this... Yuri waking with a bit in his mouth to keep him from biting and his joints sore from the position. They aren't dumb enough to let Yuri get a lay of the area and walk on his own. He asked the others hoping he could at least make a mental map, but they don't know, or they've gone batshit.

Alexei walks front addressing his workers as he slips on gloves. "What were the results of yesterday's treatment?"

A masked woman shakes her head. "It's a negative sir. The subject had zero response to the injection."

"That's too bad. You mentioned something being unusual in the brain scan?"

"Uh- yes!" The woman runs forward holding out a file. Yuri starts to tune them out because it's all just science babble from here. They keep talking boring nonsense till someone peeks his interest.

"Your Excellency we would like to inform you that we believe there to still be a mass number of Krytian fugitives."

Alexei frowned. "I see."

"Flynn Scifo is also requesting an audience with the test subject." Flynn! As much as he was furious with the bastard right now if Yuri could get a message or even just see him he might convince the knight to help him escape.

"He's to be denied entry until further notice."

"But, sir… He's been requesting nonstop the past few days. I'm worried he might grow suspicious and attempt investigating on his own."

"That would be a problem. I suppose we'll just have to arrange a meeting. The subject is to be heavily drugged, naturally."

The scientist's bow. "Of course."

Drugged, huh? Yuri could work with this... He had an idea. If he couldn't get help inside, then there's just one other way to go.

Estelle was pulled from her sleep by the frantic arms of Karol. "Estelle it's awful!"

"Huh?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"The Don! He-he's gone! He just took off and left the Union!"

"Probably headed towards Leviathan's Claw HQ. After all, Don doesn't have any formal information on any of this." Raven said. "He's gonna want every piece of dirt he can use."

Patty came in a moment later with a cup of coffee in hand for Estelle. "Here. Not to mention, the fact that Leviathan's Claw has made quick work of spreading rumors already. Any Palestralle members over on this side of the continent are gonna come running in asking for blood."

Rita turned from the window she was looking out and sighed. "There already are riots. I heard someone mention there were Palestralle members near Heliord. If the Don isn't back soon… That idiot! He should have just sent a grunt!"

"We have no choice, then." Estelle stood up a ran a hand through her locks. She wasn't going to waste time on a brush when there was so much afoot. "We're following after the Don. We need to get him back as soon as possible!"

Everyone looked at her like she was insane. "That's crazy! We can't just dive into an enemy lair. We have more important things to focus on!"

"I know that!" Estelle covered her mouth surprised by her shout. "Sorry. Look, I know we need to be focused on finding Yuri and stopping the empire, but if the Union goes to war than we may as well lose our only ally. Besides, if Yuri were here we all know he'd never stand for this."

Patty grins. "Aye! I'm all aboard this plan. Besides, ain't Brave Vesperia's motto to do just and punish the unjust?"

Raven shook his head. "This is a terrible idea. For once me and Rita are on the same page." But, Estelle's resolve was steadfast and strong. So they gathered their gear and headed out towards the Manor of the Wicked. Estelle wouldn't stand for more people getting hurt. This wasn't her forgetting her mission and her original reason. This wasn't forcing her friends on a whim. For Estelle, this was about doing what she could to stop further tragedy. A war couldn't break out! She wouldn't let it! More importantly, Estelle was going to rescue Yuri and stop Alexei.

They were injecting Yuri with something thick that he felt crawl through his veins. The grunts picked his slab and put him inside what he now understood was a pressurized aer pocket. He'd been in there a few times today and he was well on his way to passing out from the pain. They kept saying something about a breakthrough. Yuri didn't bother screaming for his throat was so raw he couldn't as the aer tore at him. When the scientist pulled were done he heard a chorus of cheers.

"It's amazing! We'll have to see if it works in the long run, but for now, we know that this will halt any further growth."

"I knew once we had the sample on hand we could crack it within a few weeks."

"Still, I'm worried this won't be effective after a time. It's only been a few days and we're not certain whether it will have adverse health effects."

"All it needs to do is live long enough for us to create an artificial formula for the catalyst. If he does, then great. We can use him and the rest of the other materials for other experiments."

"I am curious what would happen if we crossbred the retrogrades with a purer source."

"What about his little friend that keeps bothering?"

"It doesn't really matter much. It'll be braindead by then. I'll see to that."

A volt goes through Yuri and he's knocked out.

Estelle is a little shocked to hear mention of Judith at the Manor. Even if Judith turned her blade on Estelle she didn't hate the woman. Actually, she respected Judith and hearting the Hunting Blades were after her and with how injured she was… As they passed through the many long halls and corridors to get to the Don they duck in a small room to avoid the eye of a guard. When they finally reached the room where the bellows of the Don ring out.

"I never dreamed you'd try anything this risky." Yeager cackles ducking out of the way of the Don's blade.

The swung again but like usual, Yeager proved as slippery as an eel. "Finally made up my mind that this mudball'd be a much prettier place without you on it."

"The other master guilds surely won't like you ignoring the Union's laws for your personal vendetta." Yeager swung his scythe as the crashed onto the steel of Don's sword.

"And I'll face the consequences." The Don looked to the window and pulled back. "But it's daybreak now. Looks like I've underestimated ya a touch." He grinned with a strange respect for the crook. "I'm outta time. If I don't get myself back ta Dahngrest, those fools're gonna start a war with each other."

"H-heh. I think it's a bit late to prevent that little accident from happening."

"A couple eggs might have ta be broken. But I'm prepared to pay a price."

Estelle watched the color drain from Raven's face. "A price..."

Rita launched five fireballs at the man that he jumped from nimbly. "You've still got us to deal with, Yeager! I'm gonna beat yer ass for all the shit you've pulled."

Yeager tsked. "Well, it looks like the tide's taken a turn, ja indeed. Bye bye!"

"Hey, wait!" Rita shouted as the man dropped a smoke bomb and the sound of a broken window could be heard. The mage ran to window and cursed. "That ass! When I see him next I'm gonna kill him!"

Don turned and looked at them. "Now what's with all of you? Just how'd ya figure comin' down here'd be the smart thing ta do?" His eyes stop and drift toward Patty. "Hmm? Who's this little number?"

Last night Patty had stayed to rest at the inn so he obviously hadn't met her prior. "I'm not little. I'm Patty."

The smile on the man's face curls. "Sorry 'bout that. Patty, was it? Come 'ere and lemme take a closer look at ya." He knelt down stroking his chin curiously. "...This is a surprise. Ya... look exactly like Aifread. Just the spittin' image."

"Huh? So Patty really is Aifread's granddaughter?" Estelle says.

"A granddaughter? Hmm... I'd never heard of Aifread havin' grandchildren."

Karol grins. "So Patty's 'probably' wasn't wrong at all."

"After what happened, I'm sure ya were barred from doin' lots of things for bein' family."

Patty rocked on her heels in that little way of hers and something in the Don's eyes sparked. "I'm following after Aifread for my own reasons. I came here to ask if you might know anything since you used to be friends."

"Hmm, callin' us friends is pretty exaggerated." The Don muses. "Aifread was a free spirit and didn't bother tellin' me about going wherever, whenever. 'Course, that means I got no idea where Aifread's now."

Patty nods. "I see…" She narrows her eyes and cups her chin. "Have we... met somewhere in the past?"

"Eh? With me? No clue." Don said. "Hate ta cut and run, but I'll leave the rest of these thugs ta you." With that, he leaped from the broken window leaving them to fight their way out and run to the chaos of Dahngrest. Of guild men holding hoplon blastia at each other ready to kill one another. It was then Estelle realized Palestralle group was composed of mostly Krytians. Belius's loss wasn't just a crushing blow for the guild but for the group that called that city home… that called it safe.

"So, he made it back in time. Looks like my hunch was right, though..." Raven says his eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean, 'your hunch'?" Estelle says.

"He's been planning for this ta end in his death all along."

"What? Why would he want to do something like that?" Rita exclaimed.

Raven just shook his head. "Belius died because of Harry's rash behavior. She's the Duce of Nordopolica. Ya can't just say, 'Sorry, I got some bad information.' Which means there's gotta be compensation ta make up for losin' Belius."

"So the price Don mentioned back at the Manor of the Wicked was..." Estelle griped her hands in dread. "His own life… Which is why he didn't need to worry about the laws…"

Karol's face twists in agony. "No! He can't do that! It's the empire's fault anyway!"

"There has to be some other way!"

"That's not how they're gonna see it. To them this a war from both the Union and the knights. Both sides are at the breakin' point. This thing could go off at the drop of a hat. And if it starts, it'll mean all-out war between the Union and Palestralle and the Empire."

Patty lowers her head. "There's no time to fix anything. It's the only thing he can do. The Union will be hurt but they'll survive and be able to put their efforts where it's needed."

Karol felt tears prick his eyes as he ran through the crow pushing past people. This can't be happening! The Don can't die! He's the Don! He's Karol's hero! He's supposed to be immortal! Karol keeps pushing through despite the yells and at one point he trips. There in the center, the Don stands sword in hand and a smile on his face.

"Please, you can't die!"

The Don puts a gentle hand on Karol's head. "Hang in there, kid. Yer a boss now, right."

Karol's lips quiver. "But it's like there's nothing I can do on my own..."

"So then ask fer help. That's what friends're for, right?"

"I wasn't able to help when they needed it."

"And ya can't always. But, that's why ya gotta get strong enough ta protect 'em when ya can."

"Don…" It's all he can say to the man who's been his hero for as long as Karol can remember.

"Take good care of them, and they'll be there whenever ya need 'em." Karol is crying. He knows he's crying.

There's a cry as figure burst from the crowd. "I'm coming with you!"

"Like hell you are!" Raven says pulling Harry into a vice grip and tossing him aside. Raven is smiling, but it's a shallow drunk smile. "Well, old man, it's been fun."

"Raven, you better nail Yeager for me. Also, keep that idiot in line."

Raven laughs hollowly. "That's a heavy load for somebody like me. I'm already looking after one brat."

"Yer the only one I can ask."

"...Whitehorse." It shouldn't have turned out like this. The Don should never have needed to do this.

"Lil' miss, ya should go to the underground through the warehouse in the town bar." The Don says calling to Patty. "There's a wall there with Aifread's name on it. If yer Aifread's grandchild, it might be a good idea ta see a bit've Aifread's life and history."

With that, the Don proudly offers his life with the same grin. He demands for a second and nobody steps forth from the crowd. Nobody wants to take the life of a man so great not even the members of Palestralle. A sigh slips from Raven as he starts to inch forward only to find Karol has stepped to the plate.

"Ya sure kid?" Karol nods. There are screams and cries from the crowd.

"Stop, he's just a kid!"

"Someone else get up there!"

"He's just a boy!"

This is Karol's out. All he needs to do is let somebody else come up, but he finds his hands steeling around the blade the Don hands him. He's not afraid to do this and somebody needs to do this. Karol is a guild boss! He's not a little kid! Don Whitehorse is right. If Karol wants to be strong enough to protect the people he cares about then he needs to make the effort. Because this isn't a time where he can rely on someone strong like Yuri to take care of things. He can't always fall to Estelle or Raven… hell, even Rita. Karol needs to build the strength in him.

Starting with this.

"It's too bad I didn't get ta see yer friend again. Was lookin forward to it."

Karol tries to put on a brave face but he's still crying. "I promise I'll send your regards once we rescue him."

"Yer a good kid. Ya'll make a fine boss." The Don looks to the crowd and stands one last time. "Listen up! You all gotta stand on yer own two feet from here on! There's a new age coming, so get out there and make it for yourselves!"

And with that, the metal slinks into his body. Karol will never call this a moment he's proud of. It's a moment of resolve and nothing more. With the loss of the Don is the loss of a dream he once held dear.

 **Felinis: I'd like to think in a scenario where Yuri has been removed from the plot the characters like Karol would really be able to shine. After all, Karol has the capacity for bravery, it just takes some time for him to get there.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Felinis: in a weird way I have been both busy and not.**

Dahngrest in mourning was a sad thing. The city was somber and empty as Raven sat in a back alley. He's drunk and broken as he stumbles around. He's gone. The Don was really gone and here Raven was left alone. Yeager… He'd kill that man! Raven gripped at his chest heaving in anger and loss.

All the things the Don had left him to deal with… Raven didn't feel like he was exactly up to that sort of challenge. He already has his hands full with other shit. He got a recent letter from one of the other spies… He has to follow it, but with Alexei's recent actions… Raven had promised he'd keep an eye out on Hanna's kid because she was a good woman.

Because she didn't deserve what she got. Her kid didn't deserve to pay for old sin.

But, Raven couldn't rescue him from the clutches of the empire. He couldn't save the Don. One of the few true friends he'd had. He cries, and he lets himself cry more. Then more. Till he doesn't have tears or anything left. He's raw and cold. The others will have been making their plans by now. If Judith was in trouble they'd need to find her. The girl seemed to know what was going on with at least a few things. Harry will be fine… Better be. Otherwise, that's two people he's failed.

Who is Raven kidding… he's already failed one in the mirror. He sits there with nowhere to go and nothing to feel. Not like he had a home to run to. Raven spent so much time running around traveling that he never bothered with a house in Dahngrest. Most he ever stuck around was usually a week. Once he had spent almost a month. Raven thinks that, yeah, maybe more booze is in order even if he's already piss drunk. He thinks of the words of a woman who is most certainly pissed at him from beyond the grave. Thinks of death… Raven doesn't get to die.

Lost that privilege a long time ago.

He belongs to Alexei and for that reason he needs to follow his orders. The Don's gonna have die for nothing at this rate. It was simple what Raven needed to do.

Judith slapped the gauze on her arms and swallowed a gel for good measure. Damn those Hunting Blades! She'd kill them next time they came after Ba'ul. She pressed against the ruined stonework of a once fine house. Ba'ul was just up the mountain path hiding. He'd be safe there. Judith knew these mountains and for that reason, she guarded the entrance to the only path to Ba'ul. Any fucker would have to pass by and Judith would kill them when they did. Of all the times for Ba'ul to evolve now was not a good one. Judith still needed to rescue Yuri.

Yuri... The man was screaming for rescue loud enough for Judith to make out words from Mt. Temza. She was going to rescue Yuri from the empire and kill those bastards for what they did to her people. Bloodlust was clouding her thoughts lately. She stands up and glides her hand through the wreckage. An old dusty leather-bound book enters her grasp. Her fingers nimbly roll on the page for the one sentence she grasps in this whole tome.

For my dearest daughter.

Why? Why did her father write such a book? She's tried many times to understand the words, but the code is too cryptic for her. She shuts it and hides it away. This mess is too much for her right now. But, Judith can't turn away. Not when people are suffering or when Ba'ul needs her.

They had wanted to charge in and face off against the Knights to save Yuri. Wanted, but couldn't do. Judith's injury was more severe than first thought and she'd spent a good week forced to camp away treating herself. Ba'ul 's eyes had watched her mournfully as Judith did her best treat the wound. It was natural that Ba'ul could only watch. He didn't have hands or dexterity to help her. When the wound had almost finished healing the Hunting Blades showed up and they were forced to flee again. They had a good few days before they were running again. They kept getting chased further and further. Judith's supplies diminished rapidly as she spent them on Ba'ul.

Then Ba'ul had said he needed to evolve. Would need to rest. So now they were hiding. Desperately hoping nothing else would muck things up. She was almost pissed at Ba'ul for doing something that came naturally. He'd simply eaten too much aer healing himself. She was tired. Three days without sleep was getting to her. Judith should shut her eyes. She should.

But she can't. It's too dangerous for that. If anything happened... A voice of reason said an hour was all she'd need. That it would keep her in better straights. Ba'ul. Judith couldn't leave Ba'ul. Couldn't let her dearest friend get hurt. Thirty minutes. She could do that. Just shut her eyes long enough to get a quick refresh.

Phaeroh had been right. Killing Estelle would have been the wiser choice. Judith should have listened to his words on the matter. Estelle no matter how kind was a blight and she understood now. There was no way Judith could let her live. Not now.

"Do we really have to cross continent again? Yuri won't be in Nordopolica anymore. We'll waste time like this." Rita says trying to decipher how one could fix Yuri. It's the only thing she can do right now. She's not up for mourning or sitting. Estelle is doing better than Rita thought. The girl hasn't cried once but Karol sobbed away like a baby. It's all going to shit.

"We don't have a choice. Judith is the only one who can track Yuri down." Estelle says on the bed her legs jittery with exhaustion. "We have no way of tracking the Heracles ourselves."

"She's a traitor! Not to mention an enemy of blastia." Rita couldn't forgive Judith for destroying those blastia. Couldn't forgive the empire for turning a race into cores. She'd been part of that research team. Her job was constructing a more efficient formula so that the structure of the cores would be stable. She hadn't known the specifics of her materials, but she knew the math. Rita had happily assisted a group committing mass genocide. The idea singed her blood.

Karol clasped at the blanket. "What choice do we have? We need everyone." His hand runs circles in the fabric. "Besides, she's not a bad person. I'm sure she wants to save him just as much as we do."

That didn't change what Judith had done. Or that Judith had threatened to kill Estelle. Rita wasn't going to let the Krytian just get away with what she'd done. But, Rita also understood the urgency. "Nordopolica is probably under lock right now. Mt. Temza is north the Sands of Kogorh which means we'd have to park there."

Patty shook her hand and rolled out a map. "Not necessarily. While there are no sea routes to Mantaic there is a way ta access the desert directly." She points to a small alcove shore and draws out a route. "It'll take a little longer since we'll have to circumvent the continent, but it means we won't get stopped by the knights. More importantly, Flynn. He seemed adamant about catching ya, Estelle. Best be wary about him for now."

"But, I'm sure if we explained what's going on-"

"Ya really think he'll sit back and listen while a prized tuna flops on his deck?" Estelle quiets. "It'll be a two-week trip at the least. We'll need extra supplies just in case. Not ta mention we're down two fighters so let's be extra careful on the roads." She circles too large areas of desert. "We'll be going avoid these areas since they're dense with the beasts. Plus, there's no oasis. Since we won't have access to one we definitely need extra water. With all that in mind Temza is about a four-day walk. This won't be a quick hop-step-and a jump. We're talking almost a month."

Karol rolled up the map and stuffed it away. "It's the only plan we've got. The Heracles could be anywhere now. We need to focus on finding someone who can help us find Yuri and get us answers."

It is their best option and that's the worst part of it all. Rita's a genius and she's practically useless right now. She can't come up with a better plan or help make the ship go faster. Or anything. They only had to hope that Yuri was alright and that they'd be able to stop the empire's plan.

Judith figured they were safe for now. The Hunting Blades had slowed down their chase. For once Judith had managed to relax she figured it was because she had gouged out high member's eye with her spear. That earned her a break, right?

 _Judith, are you all right? You're hot. Are you sick?_

No. She was fine. "Just my body telling me to rest. I'll be fine." Judith's body shivered she cursed the inlaid defense to fall into a state of weakness during stressful times. A technique great in a race of mostly pacifist that traveled in groups. It was designed to keep members of the community from hiding problems and create dependency in one another. Judith had never been like the rest. She was an outsider and would prefer dealing with problems on her own. Biology seemed to hate the idea of letting Judith have that pleasure.

Judith would trick her body all the same. She curled next to Ba'ul's feathered body. Some had started to molt away as his body started to craft the resources needed to evolve. She stroked her antennas did her best to simulate comfort. Ba'ul crooned doing his best to make her feel safe. They weren't safe, but that wasn't the point. This was a grand trick. Judith is already feeling a little better. But, the real key to fooling the body was the make it think that another Krytian was caring for her.

Ba'ul's sweet song for her help, but it did little to ease the edge. She was also hungry. Her supplies were down to almost nothing. There's no way she could hunt in this state. Not like Ba'ul could hunt for her. For not the first time in Judith's life, she wished she was an Entelexeia like her dear partner. All she had to do is get better in a few days.

"What's wrong with the subject this time?" Alexei grumbles as he follows down the hall one of his head researchers.

"It appears his body has entered a state of distress. He's running a high-grade fever and has entered a state of delirium. Keeps muttering Geraios. Nothing comprehensive. Just gibberish."

"How bothersome."

"We believe that his body is trying to negate the medication and send out a distress signal. We've noticed the retrogrades acted up after the fever began. Either way, it'll be bad if we let his body get worse. Brain damage could occur and that's not what we need right now."

"Wait a few days." One of the subjects rammed against the cage to none's surprise. "If he doesn't feel better change the medication. Maybe something that will stop hormone production altogether."

"With all due respect, that will likely kill the subject in a few days."

"But, it will stall the transformation. I'm not asking for continuous use. If we make sure he's on heavy life support and that the dosage is light, he will survive. Though this is unusual."

"Indeed. While Krytia do fall into illness when stressed none of the subjects ever reached that point. Perhaps it's because we process them so quickly?"

"A possibility. What about that Scifo boy? Still causing trouble?"

"Yes. He claims that after three weeks he should see his friend. We caught him trying to sneak into the medical wing. Apparently, he's proficient in lock picking."

"Arrange a meeting. Make sure he's beyond delirious. Scifo is a skilled knight and I'd hate to lose him over something like this." On a medical bed tied down was Yuri Lowell. Running a fever and panting grievously for relief. Like this Alexei doubted the thing could do much. Yes, this would do fine. "As for the capital?"

"We've begun preparation." Excellent.

Raven set down a bowl in front of Rita. "What's eatin you?"

The mage slammed the book in her hands shut. They had set off from Nordopolica three days ago the morning after the Don's wake. She's been held up in her room on her own since they set off. There was nothing more for her to do other than work on her theories. "The fuck do you want old man?"

Raven sat on a dirty chair and crossed his arms. "Ya need to relax kid. Take a break. You've done enough for now."

"I can do more." Rita tossed the book and kicked her desk. But, she really hasn't. She doesn't even know what to do. Where does she start? An entire race is being exploited by an evil organization and she has no clue how to stop it. Or how to fix it. Rita only knows blastia. She's a master with one skill and that skill won't do much. Not now

"I think ya would do more outside this room than just sittin around yelling at beakers." She ignores him and gets ready to run Raven out. "Estelle seems like she could use ya."

"On what?" A new formula or just whatever. Rita can't think what much else.

"She really needs her friend right now."

Rita fumbles her beaker. "Excuse me?"

"Ya heard me." Raven yawns. "Estelle's been through a lot lately. She's probably the most tired of all of us. She's lost three friends in the past few days."

"It's not like they're dead."

"They could soon be." Yeah, they could. Rita knows there's a chance that Yuri and Judith would be dead before they could reunite. Worse the idea that someone Estelle trusts was tricked and is now lying dead in a ditch somewhere. "I'm not gonna pretend I get why the princess likes you, but she does. She needs a friend."

Rita sets down her work. She slowly bites into dinner and tears bread from a small loaf. "I wouldn't know what to do."

"Do what you always do. Hell, let her watch her ya work or some shit." He leaves silently. Rita eats in contemplation over what the best course of action is. She sets aside her food and goes into the cabin where Estelle sits curled up on the bed. She's so weak. So sad.

Rita slides next to her hand tries to think of what to do. She takes Estelle's hand because that's one of the few ways Rita knows how to comfort. Estelle won't cry. Rita can't tell if that is a sign of how strong she is or if Estelle is at the point of being numb. The princess does give her a smile. The kind Rita pities because those people deserve it. Estelle should never be pitied.

"We'll fix this."

Estelle pulls her into a hug and cries into Rita's chest. It's disgusting with all the snot and tears. Rita pulls Estelle tighter. Rita was a genius she'd figure this out. Just a matter of time. At least, that was what she hoped.

"I promise."

Rita has no clue what she's doing, but Estelle seems to be okay with it. "Thank you, Rita."

 **Felinis:**

 **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney**

 **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you**  
 **Pat re on. com felinis**


	56. Chapter 56

**Felinis: I LIVE! PS I am still putting off my hw to write this stuff**

Something felt wrong and he couldn't say what. Or why. It wasn't even the fact that Yuri was currently locked away from Flynn. It was that something seemed amiss in the Knights. He could smell plotting of some sort. Since Beluis's death, Flynn has been in charge enforcing the authority of the imperial knights onto the city. Not wanting to leave Yuri behind he had insisted on being able to charter on the Heracles once it left. The officers had mentioned something of making preparations at the capital. Heard something about how they'd need a bit more time. Flynn had been informed that he'd finally be able to see his friend, though to be warned of delirium. Flynn could safely say he doubted that would shock him anymore.

It was a fine medical wing and had it not been for the straps holding Yuri to bed it didn't seem like it was too bad of a deal. "Don't worry if he starts talking and you can't understand it. He mostly spouts nonsense."

"Anything in particular?"

"Kept muttering the word fish for a time. I will say the time he screamed of mausoleums made from catnip was interesting for everyone."

Yuri's skin is cracked and blistered. At least, in the places, it's still skin. "It hasn't gotten worse has it?"

"From what we can tell, no. I'll give you a moment."

When the doctor left, Flynn took Yuri's hand by the bed. "Hey." Yuri doesn't look at him. His eyes seemed glazed and he's muttering incoherently like he's desperately grabbing at a memory. His hands are wrong. These aren't Yuri's hands. Yuri has thin callouses between the curve of his thumb and index finger on his left hand. As well as a small bit on his index from cooking as much as he does that he's had since they were kids. Since Mom got sick and Yuri learned to ease her burden. His fingers aren't these pathetic things. They're fairly average in appearance when setting aside the claws that appeared over the years. Many things about Yuri's body are in fact average for someone with his lifestyle. Most people are in fact average and that is fine. But, this is not right for Yuri!

The fur is soft though. Soft in a way that's awful. His skin is blistering, but it's so dry which is wrong. It's all so wrong. Packs of ice and cooling pads are lined on his chest to provide relief. How and why was this happening with someone Flynn cared so much for? It's not fair! But, that's not what he's here for. He's not here to soothe his ego with pity for Yuri. That be childish.

The salty brine breeze was a comfort at times like these. Repede watched as Patty turned the steering wheel and managed the ship endlessly. The only times she slept were when Karol forced her away at dawn and she'd be right back six hours later. Sometimes, Repede will admit that being a dog was annoying. Nobody could understand him except for Yuri and he was too smart for most other animals. If he could, Repede would gladly offer to sniff out Yuri and to ask birds and such about Heracles. If he couldn't talk or write it wouldn't do any good asking though! So he's left just running around like an idiot. What good is being a dog at a time like this?

"Hey, Repede… I've been wonderin' I know Yuri is your owner, so with everything that's happened how are you so calm?"

Calm? Repede has been panicked and frantic as everyone else. He's just a dog so nobody bothers with his opinions. Maybe being around Yuri has spoiled him? He's very used to the idea of someone understanding him but now nobody can. Nobody except Yuri.

"I don't mean emotionally." Patty turns the wheel. "I mean… Yuri is becoming a monster and that scares me. It's not that I fear him… I just."

Repede understands. He gives her soft nudge of comfort. "I have my own goals and my own mission. I need to search for my memories. I want to be here, but if I don't leave then I'm worried I'll forget. Or worse…"

He wishes he could give the small child more. She's working endlessly in a situation she's been thrust into all because of morals and scraps of friendship. "I want to help. I really do. But, I have to find the Maris Stella. I have to… I'm not anyone here's best friend. I'm a stowaway who's mannin' the ship. I don't even get half of what anyone 'round here says. All I can do is manage the wheel and yell about the sails."

But, that is simply not true. Whether Patty knows it or not Repede knows her presence is welcomed by everyone. She's not a burden. She knows maps and travel routes. Has plans in her head for dealing with the unpleasantness outside barriers. In the few times, she talks with Estelle the girl unwinds a little from the ball of stress the princess has become lately. Repede rather hates seeing her in distress. But, he also hates to be petted and treated like a dog so he refuses to get close. Repede rather hates if anyone other than Yuri pets him, even then that is reserved for only the head. Children are adorable and don't know better so he often gives them a pass.

He can't help it. Humans may be ugly, but children are so cute in their enthusiasm.

Patty being a child provides something that only Karol can match. Some form of innocence or at least hope. A want of forgiveness and kindness when it seems snuffed out. A strength of emotion from an unlikely source. Repede can't provide that. He's a dog and therefore limited. But, he understands why Patty is reluctant to stay in the end. "But, this isn't something I can ignore. People are suffering and something about this whole thing is itching me under the scales." It's her last words on the matter.

Flynn hadn't been sure what to think of the bizarre message he received in Nordopolica. A civilian claimed Yuri was in danger and started thinking things that were preposterous. There was no way it had been a lie. It couldn't be a lie. Otherwise… There was no proof that the people who kept running out and begging that he listen were telling the truth.

Then one had whispered in his ear something. He'd thought the woman a very bold prostitute, but the words got him.

 _"_ _How high is the bite count now? Over 30, right?"_

It was a wake-up call that something was wrong. He still didn't know what was going on, but Yuri had sent messages saying he needed rescue. That he was in danger. To say Flynn had been pissed when he'd realized he'd been duped was an understatement. Flynn had broken into the medical wing in search of his friend only to find Yuri wasn't there. No one was. Which lead him to snooping around in the dark and through hallways looking for answers.

Why was the medical wing empty? Where were the Krytians they'd captured? Then the most important thing of all, what the fuck were they doing to Yuri? What was happening to his friend?

Nobody else seemed to have any clue of the reason behind The Krytians capture. All but a small handful seemed to have an inkling of an idea of the experiments down below. Or of the lab's existence. Flynn appeared to be one of the very few who knew. Too bad. Leaking that kind of information with such a tiny pool meant that sort of thing circled back quickly. Spreading rumors to find the truth wouldn't work for what he needed.

The real problem came down to timing. It wouldn't be too hard to sneak in and bust Yuri out if they were that limited in how many they had on guard. It seemed only a handful were even trusted in the existence of the secret hull. Finding an escape route was important, but that didn't mean anything if Yuri was still sick. No matter how skilled Flynn could not carry out a dead weight. It was impressive that Yuri had been able to scrounge any semblance of lucidity, to begin with even with the drugs that had been injected prior to his arrival.

He's not an idiot but he sure feels like one right now. His teeth grind in his mouth and he gets the appeal Yuri finds in growling. It's a satisfying way to tell the world how fucking pissed he is. Being blinded so easily… he'd known better. Known that there was some interest in Yuri for years… But, Flynn wanted right now to also hope this was a misunderstanding. That the old memories from his early years in the knights weren't beginning to line up in a disgusting way. Flynn could tell the shot was fresh and while none of the evidence was around it was clear a sedative had been given to Yuri. With the loss of sweat glands, a fever would have his heart rate at dangerous levels from panting. The pulse had been abnormally low. Flynn rubs his still cold hands for warmth and to reinstate circulation. That room had been an icebox.

"It's been a struggle to keep his fever below 40."

Meaning Yuri was running hot enough for his health to be at risk. He couldn't be moved. Flynn almost laughed. He remembers Dr. Mathis's words. He'd still need to do research. Find out if he was jumping the gun. There was a burning want to be wrong but no way of knowing for certain. Not yet. Patience is a virtue and he's going to spend some time on it.

Karol hoists the rope in his hands he tightens the sail for the evening shift. They haven't stopped once, but the ropes always need to be checked. He's offered many times to help Patty man the ship during the night, but she insists he reserves his strength. It's not like he has much else to do. Frankly, all this travel is too peaceful for him. With everything that's going on Karol is burning with a drive to do more. He's certain everyone is.

"You sure I can't just stay up with you?" Karol doesn't want to be alone. Not now. Not with how much and how little is happening. There's been a hollowness since they left Dahngrest that he can only fill with work and fighting.

Fighting… It doesn't feel like something he should want to actively do. It's all Karol can think of as a distraction for what happened… Don… The man's dead… the man Karol spent his whole life hoping to impress only to be left here. War with Palestralle might have been postponed, but the Empire isn't going to let the Union be. He needs to get stronger! Needs to be able to help everyone when the time calls.

So he's been play sparring with Repede in his downtime. Karol understands though that his heart needs a break from stress.

"Fine by me." He sits near the wheel next to her enjoying the cool sea breeze. The stars are beautiful and Karol has always loved how they look from beyond the prison of barriers despite that welt of fear. "So, what do you plan to say to Judith when you see her?"

"I- uh…" Karol stutters for the words. "I… I'm really not sure."

"We don't have much longer to go. You should think of that."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I'd ask for forgiveness," Patty says turning the wheel.

"Huh?"

"Well, clearly Judith didn't feel safe enough with us ta admit whatever secret was eating at her. Whether we knew it or not we upset her. So we need ta apologize and then focus on everything else."

Karol can honestly say he's glad Patty is so sure of everything. It helps when Karol is full of uncertainties. "I'll also need to complain at her for breaking the guild laws."

"Aye."

"Then rescuing Yuri will be our next move." Karol looks at Patty's steeled gaze. He wonders how someone who can't be much older than him can be so brave and sure. Was she just born with it? "I'm jealous."

"Hmm?"

Karol rubs the back of his head. "It's just… I never have any confidence in my plans or anything. Not really. But the girls like you and Nan are so brave…"

"I'm not that brave." Patty shrugs. "Nor am I brilliant." Karol raises a brow. "it's true. I don't make plans that are concrete half the time. And I usually end messing up but play along like it worked. I think you've got more smarts than me and just as much talent."

"Yeah, right."

"it's true." Patty smiles. "The trick to looking cool is never admitting you fucked up. And if you do you just roll along with it. The Don made his fair share of mistakes as a leader. It's part of the job. So don't worry! You'll get better, kid."

Karol shot up. "Kid! You can't be much older than me!"

"I know! So it's fine if we let ourselves be kids for a moment. Kids can fuck up all they want." Patty's mouth is so wide and happy that Karol lets his tension fall. Karol doesn't want to be a kid. Kids are weak and cowardly. Kids can't do what's needed. Patty rocks on her heels and leans her face in before bopping him on the nose. "Boop."

Yeah… kids are useless. They can't fight like adults. They aren't strong enough to take care of the world. They have to rely on people all the time. But, kids make people smile. "Thanks, Patty."

"I dunno what yer thanking me about but, yer welcome." She returns to her wheel and Karol spends a few more hours with her on deck.

The specimen was finally cooling down and returning to a state of lucidity. Not fully but enough that it was speaking actual sentences. The hair had gotten in the way at some point and they'd decided to shave the head. Fascinatingly the hair was growing back at an alarming rate which leads to the belief that their cure was already rendered ineffective.

They set out again to fix the problem while the other team focused on the core production. Sadly, Rita Mordio had disappeared and no longer provided her genius to their work. If she was here they'd probably have the solution within their hands.

The scientist studied their prize some smiled at their results. Ushering with hands for others to 'come, come, look and see' at what was found in their efforts. A core small but powerful enough to power a bodhi blastia rested in one worker's hand.

 _Toil_

 _Toil_

 _Toil_

While the heroes began their steps from afar. While on a mountain a dragoon prepared to strike down and kill a princess. While a band of heroes readied to ask for forgiveness and answers from a dangerous source. While a knight readied to throw everything away to help a captured damsel. While the smell of war boiled like a cabbage stew.

 ** **Felinis:****

 ** **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney****

 ** **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you****  
 ** **Pat re on. com felinis****


	57. Chapter 57

**Felinis: Can you tell when I have no idea what i'm doing?**

The ship parked on the rough shore of the Mantaic coastline. The heroes descend into the crashing salt waves. From here the real challenge begins. Estelle admits that she's a bit terrified of what awaits her. Who's to say that Judith will be willing to reason with them? Judith could easily decide that killing them was just an easy option. Something could go awry in their journey through the desert.

Strong!

Estelle needs to be strong. At some point, it becomes too hot for her to bear and she ditches her white over-dress in hopes that losing a layer will help. It does for a time as the hot sun bears down on them.

"Just a thought," Raven says as he leads the charge, "But ya think that Pharaoh guy will try to kill us?"

Well, there's a grim thought. "I'll fight him… if I have to. We need to save Yuri."

The old man has been somber since they arrived and Estelle is certain it doesn't have to do with the Don. His steps are more precise than Estelle is used to and there's a solemn look as the days pass and the mountain range becomes ever pressing in their vision.

"Raven…"

"Yes, darlin?"

"I… if something is wrong it's okay to talk with me about it."

Raven smiles and Estelle sees his hand fiddling with something in his pocket. "I'm fit as a as can be! Just thinking about some old memories."

"What kind?"

"Beautiful ladies that used to hang off my arms!" It's a lie. Such an obvious lie, but Estelle plays along all the same. Still, she wonders what haunts the man. She asks what's in his pocket and Raven boast about an old and well-tarnished conquest. "This here was my greatest conquest. Most stubborn girl I ever knew and my charms had her on me a week. Ah, she was a real beauty and a noble lady."

Rita snatched it from his hand. "This looks like something you'd steal from a garbage bin." She bites her teeth on. "It's not even real gold. Why carry that around?"

Raven yanks the locket from Rita and stuffs it away. "It's something we humans like ta call sentimentality. Ya should learn it some time." It must really mean something to him.

"You ever been in this area Patty?" Karol asks as she notes the way her eyes scan the landscape.

"Not that I know of." Patty pulls her binoculars up and looks out. "Either way this whole area is barren. Best we make camp before storming the peak tomorrow."

Rita gawks. "Camp? It's not even sunset!"

"Which is why we should get ready now? No need to rush!"

"We have every reason to rush!" Yes, they should hurry. Every moment wasted is another moment that Yuri is trouble. That people are in trouble. Patty tsks and waves a finger ignoring Rita's screams. "We need to push ourselves as far as possible today."

They should rush. Why waste time on sleep? If they kept pushing through, then they could traverse the mountain sooner. It made sense to Estelle, but Patty shakes her head.

"Ya want to rush up a mountain tomorrow exhausted from pushing your body across a desert? Sounds like a stupid idea to me. We don't know what's up that mountain. Could be buried treasure could be a giant monster. Then there's Judith ta think about. Be a shame if ya couldn't protect Estelle because ya were tired."

Karol puts his say with Patty and so does Raven. Even Repede seems against traveling any farther. They make camp on solid ground instead of sand for once which is nice. Estelle has had enough sand to last her a lifetime. She can't quite understand how everyone seems to have fallen into a somber relaxation. Everyone except Rita.

When the evening stars finally show themselves Estelle pulls the mage aside for some privacy. "What did you want?"

"I don't think I could sleep even if I wanted to."

"Me neither."

Estelle grabs Rita's hand. She's found comfort in holding Rita these past few weeks. "Rita…"

The mage sighs and smacks Estelle lightly on the head. "Stop thinking so loud." But, Estelle can't help it. She's so worried about tomorrow and Yuri. What if they can't get Judith's help? What if- Something soft presses on her forehead. Rita glares down at her, the mage's body draped over Estelle. "I told you to stop thinking so loud."

"Sorry."

"This is all going to work out some way or another." Rita's left hands grips tightly around Estelle's. "I'm not going to let you get hurt. Once we get that idiot back I won't let him get hurt either." The grip tightens. "And I won't let anyone get hurt if I can help it! So stop worrying!"

Estelle felt the heaviness leave her for a bit as if Rita was carrying them away. "We'll deal with tomorrow when it comes. For now… I hate to say it but the shrimp is right. We need to rest."

She thanked the mage and then she thanked her again. The ground was hard and unpleasant to lay on as they sat back to look at the stars. Estelle wasn't up for sleeping just yet so she let her eyes wander to Rita. Rita probably understands Estelle's pain the most. To feel useless and like a part of a problem.

Poisons. They're poisons in their own way. Rita having helped to hurt hundreds and Estelle's power literally killing a race. Poisons that hurt people and cause destruction wherever they go.

Flynn had developed a habit of sleeping with a knife tucked into the bedside when his mother died. Shortly after the funeral, someone had broken into the house and while Yuri had torn the man to shreds the idea of a person being able to hurt him while he was unarmed stuck. So for his and Yuri's sake there had always been a very large steak-knife nestled in the crook of the bed along with there money. These days he slept with an actual dagger under his pillow because more often then not his paranoia was confirmed as valid.

It was amazing how many low-grade assassins or thieves snuck into various windows and expected to be fine.

Flynn liked to think that paranoia kept him sharp at times like this. Flynn had been asked once during his initial training if he'd like to be a spy because he had the mettle for the job. He was cunning and charming with a good sense of caution. Sadly, it seems he let himself falter because of his emotions which, in his faulty opinion, was Yuri's shtick. The best way to describe how he felt was like an idiot who left the dagger on the dresser instead of the bed on the night of a break-in.

His feet padded along the ground as he slunk through the area where the Krytians in the late stages of the disease. Was it even a disease? Cages filled with gruesome creatures stared back as he made his way through. It's unsettling to watch them tilt their heads.

Can any of these things even be called people?

The ones that bothered him the most were the ones that looked like their bodies had simply melted away or broken off like crystals before finishing their disturbed metamorphosis. Those ones were so sad so destroyed and often with others like they were rejects.

Failed products.

"We think that this new method will work."

"Oh?"

"It'll slow the process down enough to keep the subject alive and stall any major changes."

"Excellent."

"But, we're still not certain on long-term use. It could be rendered ineffective like the last batch. But, we had a thought that seemed important to run by you."

Flynn held his breath and pressed tight against the wall.

"What is it? I don't have all day."

"Let's cut the antennas. It doesn't matter if the subject lives if we have enough of the original material we can surely make a synthetic model in time."

"That is a last resort. While the manufacturing process has improved we're still years away from a purely synthetic replica. That is why we require more materials. Stabilizing the subject is a top priority for your team."

Flynn heard something click and the hiss of steam.

"Yes, your Excellency."

"it is a shame though. I had hoped we'd have enough power by this point, but there's nothing wrong with following the original plan."

"There simply aren't enough materials to make a proper apatheia."

Apatheia?

"But, there has been good news on that front! When we condensed multiple subjects at once the structure conducted far better. Fewer crystals but higher power concentration. Even if the result were a bit messy."

"Really?"

"Turns out if you put multiple subjects in the pressure chamber they'll explode long before they crystalize. It's unpleasant to clean and I'm worried it wastes pieces."

"You are collecting the waste?"

"Yes. By the way that Khroma fellow-"

"What about her?"

"What do you plan to do with her?"

A revolting silence falls as Flynn hears something collide hard against the ground. It sounds like a head.

"She's no longer providing useful information or resources. We'll properly deal with her soon." A door opens and he hears two people exit.

In all his years Raven never thought he'd be back on this hell-scape of a mountain. Fate seemed cruel in that way. If he thinks back to another life, a dead life, he can still see the greenery and town. He can almost feel the cobblestone path that ran all the way to the village. Almost smell the food and hear the sound of mountain livestock. Then he can hear the explosions and the screams. The people shouting in pain. The soldier just barely alive on the field crying as they hold onto their severed limbs or punctured chests. Burnt flesh singing in his nose.

Mostly, he hears Casey dying.

All because an Entelexeia burned a lab to the ground so he could run off with a woman. Raven's fingers lace around two mementos that he can never bring himself to throw away.

 _"_ _Starting today I'm your senior officer! So better listen to what I say."_

 _"_ _Geez, this town's pathetic. Why'd I have to get stuck in a shithole like this?" He'd thought she hadn't heard him but the woman had sharp ears._

 _A nice smile that crinkled her nose and twinkling sterling eyes that were too almond shaped to be cute. Almost unsettling in a way despite her warmth. Hair that was a dull wheat color that always seemed to frizz even when pleated to her head. Skin that had tanned from time in the desert and running through the mountain. In those days there were a few towns along the base of the mountain near small oases. The desert wasn't as wide as it was. There was grass, actual grass, at one point under his feet. One's without barriers that Knights protected; Hanna had loved those the best. "I like this backwater shithole myself. It's nice and the people are sweet. Just wait till you meet the scientist running the labs."_

Raven listened as the group mentioned Judith and Hunting Blades. Bloodlust scented the air and he took the lead. No need for the kids to get hurt if it could be helped. Not real gold! Of course, it's not real gold! The locket was ornamental and that was it. Not like that monster ever had a gald to his name.

"Raven, you were in the war? I thought only imperial knight fought in that." Karol says and there's curiosity mixed with admiration in there.

"I'll tell ya about it someday. It's not as grand as yer hoping." If anything, it was still a nightmare he had to live with. They see traces of the Hunting Blades as they go onward and the edges of the fallen town creep up like weeds.

A hand grabbed Flynn's mouth as he turned the corner. A dark-skinned Krytian woman shushed him. Flynn stays still as the woman looks him over.

"You're friends with Yuri?"

"Yes."

"Help me and I'll help you." He takes her hand as she guides him down a hall. Apparently, a mutual deal had turned sour for this woman with the commandant. "I thought helping them to create a new form of blastia cores might push humanity forward, but they were so fixated on the power source. By the time I realized what was happening there wasn't much I could do." The Krytian clenched her fists. "I hoped they might be able to fix your friend. I was foolish to not foresee this."

Greed is not something easily spotted despite how inevitable it is. It's too easy to have faith that people will know better and Flynn understands that immensely. From how the Krytian is clenching her teeth he assumes she did too.

"I need an escape route and Yuri's location."

"That's easy enough to procure."

Judith stood in the center of a good five Hunting Blade members. Blood slipped from her lance as the foes all lay dead. She pilfers the pockets quickly for supplies that she can use. Gels, rations, anything! Her body turns rigged as she hears more people approach.

"Judith!"

It's the poison herself. She looks better than Judith at the moment which brings the Krytian shame. She hasn't had time to do more than quick rinses and retie her hair. She has to have grime on her and a tiredness that never suited Judith's face.

"Are you hurt?"

Judith points the lance straight for Estelle's neck. "I told you before, I will kill you."

The mage stands at the ready to do the same. Judith can respect Rita's care and protectiveness of Estelle. She'd do the same for Ba'ul in an instance. It's Karol who takes center stage as he walks in front of her. His head bows.

"Judith, I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I'm sorry you didn't feel safe to trust us with your secret, but we need help."

It was never about trust. Judith had just thought not explaining the matter was simpler. That letting them search for answers would give her time to judge their mettle. "This about Yuri isn't it?"

"More than that! Judith, your people are in danger."

She beckons them along through the old broken town; past the broken cobblestone and the crumbling bridge. The caution in the air is palatable and she neither blames them nor cares. Judith does understand that this group believes they need her. They wouldn't have spent so much energy chasing after her otherwise. She doesn't let them near Ba'ul. They're close enough for her to run to the Entelexeia's rescue if need and that's all that matters.

They tell her of experiments and theories they have. Of brewing war and her people being tortured and turned into batteries. Bile sits in her mouth and the scar on her stomach throbs.

"I don't need to work with you. I could just as easily attempt this with me and Ba'ul. Why would I follow you when your power could very easily kill my friend?"

Estelle's body twists and in a speed Judith hadn't known Estelle pulls the spear towards her chest. "Judith, I understand that I'm a poison. But, poisons can be medicines too! I want to help any way I can…. So… If you help us fix this… if you stand by us for now… I will let you kill me."

A gasp echoes from the group.

"Estelle what are you saying!" Rita is desperately pulling at Estelle to take her to safety.

"Of course, you can always change your mind on that. For the most part, I'm offering for a free wish." What was stopping Judith from killing the poison right here along with the others? "You need us. Sure, you can probably bust Yuri out with some effort, but taking down the empire is something beyond you. Beyond any of us on our own. Let us help you to help ourselves."

Judith pulled away her weapon a vicious grin on her lips. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh? I can live with that, Poison." Estelle's triumphant face boils her blood. Offering her life for the greater good? It was too much of something a Martyr would do to escape responsibility. Judith will admit the chutzpah to make such a statement was admirable, but it unsettled her. Did Estelle really think her life was something she could easily wager?

If so she's a fool and if not she's a bigger fool than Judith pegged her for. When the time came would she back down? That was the real question here.

It then came time for her to answer questions. So she told them of a scientist named Hermes and his blastia. Of his experiments. Of a war that sparked between two races. Of an old rumor she'd heard that it was because an Entelexeia destroyed the lab out of spite. The thermometer in her pocket from long ago burns Judith's thigh. She'd barely been four when the town was brought under attack. Barely remembered a father who'd loved her immensely.

She still recalled the fires and the explosions. The people huddled in building scared of death. She remembered worst pieces of that time. It was funny… Temza wasn't the first place they burnt to the ground. Instead, it was Hypionia and Yurzorea that were trampled for their large colonies. Once everyone heard that Myorzo had ascended to leave the ground it became clear they'd been left to die.

Some fled the city while others stayed because it was their home. Because where else would they go? Palestralle became a refuge for many while Judith remained with others on that doomed mountain. So many died just because of blastia and now many more were dying for the same reason.

This had to be stopped!

"When Ba'ul is ready we'll leave. I can track Yuri well enough to get an idea where he is." A plan was set in motion, gears were turning.

Then the Hunting Blades attacked.

It's an easy enough plan… crazy enough too. Flynn can't help but think how much he'll be betraying his brigade and what he's worked for up until this point. He thinks of Yuri and how his best friend is dying, suffering, while he's being uncertain.

No.

Focus!

What's important is saving Yuri! The putting a stop to these inhumane experiments. He'd been promised an escape route to a secure location wherever that was. At this point trusting Khroma is all Flynn can do. The armor he slips into is not his own and he fidgets inside the helmet. Really the helmets on imperial armor were more a decorative formality. Sure, anyone could wear them, but they only came into use when one had to look official. Though some still chose to adorn the cumbersome things. Flynn stands ready for the shift and slips in unnoticed for now. It won't be long till they realize it's not the actual knight on duty. His feet hurry down the hall turning through the maze to find where Yuri is apparently being held.

Yuri woke to a light knocking as a helmeted figure tapped at the floor. His eyes lazily drifted over the figure and the smell that lingered from him. He doesn't acknowledge the knight, but he tilts his head up from his curled position to clean his paws. His feather tail flicks across the floor as stretches slowly.

"Bout fucking time!"

"SHHHH!"

It's a little late for subtly in Yuri's opinion. He's groggy as hell but functioning. If needed he could even fight. A little voice in the back of his head says he should yell at Flynn for taking his time. Later, when they're safe he will.

Flynn's hands open the remote for the gate and he's typing away. Trying to guess the password? Yuri's curious to see if this will actually work when Flynn says, "Fuck it." Electricity rumbles in the air and Yuri scoots against the wall to duck and cover or at least some form of it. Oh shit. Yuri sees that chaotic glint in Flynn's eyes and swallows.

Oh shit!

"Radiant Dragon Fang!"

Yuri felt the cage shake with the impact of the explosion. Smoke closes the room as he hacked away. Whatever remained of the cage was merely structural as the barrier had been blown clean apart.

"Little warning next time!"

Flynn tossed off his helmet with a grin. "Got the job done didn't it."

"Please tell me you have a plan." Yuri groans.

"Pft. Who do you take me for?"

Yuri has so many things he wants to say to that. Chief being: the idiot who got him in this mess in the first place. Followed shortly by 'you and that alone is enough to worry me'. "Let me guess you don't really have a plan."

"I have a plan!" A plan that involved sneaking into rescue him and saying, 'fuck it' to any and all subterfuge. Not a very assuring plan. "Now come on! Hurry!" Yuri grasps Flynn's hand and runs behind as he leads the way.

Flynn's too slow!

He yells for Flynn to tell him where to go and turns the corner ahead of him. An alarm is blaring alerting any and all knights of Yuri's escape. "If we keep going like this we're going to just run into the knights. No offense Flynn, but this a fucking dumb plan."

"We'll be fine!"

"I don't have a weapon! Or fucking clothes!" Yuri's feet skid on the ground almost knocking him to the wall. His balance is still off with these tails. Shit! Shit!

"They won't risk letting knights who aren't aware of the lower labs in this area. It would pose too many questions that I doubt they're quick to answer. It'll buy us enough time to get to a ventilation shaft that leads towards the cooling chambers. You can swim still? Good. After that, I have an associate who says she can get us to a place we lie low at. Oh yeah, you'll want this." Flynn tosses him the band of his bodhi blastia.

When does traveling through the vents ever actually work in escape scenarios? This is nuts! Flynn can't be serious.

"Also, I'm sorry if I attempt to kill you over the next hour. It's because-"

He shoves Flynn forward as the knight does his best to toss away any armor he can. "Yeah, yeah I get it! Escape now- emotions and shit later. Loved you and all that family shit." He looks at the vent in front of him and grabs Flynn's sword. "This vent?" Flynn nods and hurries to drop the heaviest pieces that will sink him down in the water. Yuri makes quick work of the vent and heads in with Flynn following after.

"Not gonna lie, I was kinda expecting something more…"

"Subtle?"

"I was going to say grounded in reality."

"Meaning?"

"That I really am doubting that this is gonna work."

"Have some faith in me!"

Again, does Flynn really want him to answer? Because his response is still "You got me into this shit!" and he knows Flynn is just gonna play dumb at some point.

"Working on that front, Flynn. Working on it." Yuri can barely squeeze his body through. How did Flynn expect this to work? Yuri hears soft chanting behind him and suddenly he realizes that 'fuck it' translates to 'everything now go boom'. Son of a bitch.

The explosion is compressed and shrapnel hits Yuri skin enough to leave a considerable number of wounds. It's then Yuri also realizes that what Flynn meant by shaft that leads towards the cooling chamber he meant directly above the wastewater.

Either Flynn lost or he lost it.

They were on top the tank and any knights in the room were turning to them. Crossbows were loaded as Flynn smiled holding the blade to Yuri's throat.

"Hold your fire!" Flynn yelled. "This is a valuable research experiment." Laughter bubbled from the blonde's chest. "And I will happily kill him and myself before surrendering. Hehe, I'd rather die before I saw Yuri suffer another day in one of your cages."

Oh dear.

"I love this man! None of you are ever touching him again! I am the muffin man"

Well, let's see where this takes them. The knights in the room all looked between each other. Confused and likely afraid of the crazy man who just exploded out the ventilation. Then one of the crossbowmen fired and Yuri took that as a cue to haul ass.

Sorry, Flynn! He flipped his friend over disarming his blade and taking the moment to cast an arte on the tank shattering the top.

The water was boiling, and Yuri was certain if he stayed their much longer both him and Flynn would be burned to death in the heat. Isn't the wastewater supposed to be on the cooler shit? Flynn guided him towards the openings that released water. He heard the cracking of the tank as knights who and engineers put their efforts into getting them out.

Literal sink or swim time right now! Flynn took back his blade as a magic circle lit under his feet. The water exploded them out in a torrent into the sea. At the height, they were at it felt barely softer than landing on concrete from a second story building. The only solace was that the torrent had actually smoothed the fall.

"What the fuck was that?"

Flynn bobbed to the surface coughing water. "It distracted them, didn't it? I thought I played an unhinged maniac pretty good there."

"Muffin man? What was that?"

"Okay, I'm going to admit I panicked near the end. I know what I did. No need to bash me for it."

Yuri huffed struggling to afloat. "Don't do that again. Any of this! Ever…! What now genius?" They were struggling to swim in current created by the Heracles.

"Now we wait for our ride."

"Exploding the vent? Really!? Did you ever stop to consider that was a bad idea?"

"Duh, but what else was I supposed to do?"

"Find a reasonable way out!"

"Reason went out the window with the first explosion."

Yuri might strangle this idiot before chewing his ass off for what he'd done. "You didn't have a plan!"

"I did!" Flynn turns bashfully. "It just wasn't very well thought out."

"I'm going to drown and it's all your fault."

They kept side swimming out of the Heracles path. Whoever this was needed to hurry the fuck up! It wouldn't be long before they sent crew after them.

"Need a lift?" The Krytian woman from Heliord hanged in front of them from the edge of the ship. Well… this was all turning out very interesting.

 ** **Felinis:****

 ** **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney****

 ** **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you****  
 ** **Pat re on. com felinis****


	58. Chapter 58

**Felinis: Why yes I do have a shit ton of hw. This chapter is more giant thing of feels that didn't feel like it should have more tacked on**

Yuri passed out much to his shame at some point during the rescue. He remembers Flynn pulling him along and them reaching somewhere high. He blames the exhaustion he'd been feeling prior to the escape and whatever medication Alexei has been giving him. His body gets tired so easily! It has to be something in that stuff.

His eyes creak open to see the inside of a lavish room. It's covered in finery and silks with soft colors. Curved marble pillars and delicate tilework. Sitting upright Yuri looks at his hands and sighs a little. It's getting hard to move his thumbs.

He liked his thumbs!

Instinctively he goes brush hair back behind his ear only to remember… Right. They cut it all off. Yuri's not used to short hair. This may be the shortest it's ever been in his whole life. It's light and… hollow? Yeah, that's a good word for how this whole thing feels. At least it was growing back much to Yuri's relief.

It's not really hair anymore though.

It's true. If Yuri's honest with himself it stopped being hair around Mantaic and became long fur. He doubts it'll grow out the same. Geez, if he grows a mane that'll be weird. Not to mention the white streak has gotten bigger. At least in the sense that his forehead had started turning white and there was now a huge triangular outline. The texture is different from the fur and if he described the feeling he'd say it was close to down feather.

There's a mirror in the corner. When did Yuri last look in one? He decides that he needs to see the damage that a month of time has done.

Horns? Check

Fangs? Check

Tails? Check

Fur? Check

It's actually hard to find places on his body that aren't covered. Yuri's face is mostly clear, and there are a few spots on his back. They almost look unnatural next to the purple fur. The back of his limbs and ass are turning red giving the impression of an awful sunburn. He feels the skin and it feels… leathery? It's hard to tell anything with these hands.

His ears are a joke. They're long, furry, and twitch every now and then. At least they sit where they're supposed to; he can think of that as a small grace. Yuri touches his neck and tries to measure it with his hands. Is it thicker? Hard to tell, but it wouldn't surprise him.

"It could be worse."

 _It could be worse…_

The door squeaks and Yuri recognizes the owner's scent.

"You're awake."

"Got any clothes?"

Flynn tosses him a pile. The top is lovely. It looks like real satin or silk. Not like he knows the difference… Red and gold? Not something Yuri would have picked for himself personally. It's ornate with delicate knots along the sleeves and bottom in silver with a red trim. It's a button up thankfully, so Yuri can avoid the awkwardness of shaving his horns just to put on a shirt. The buttons look like real rubies woven around silver and the collar is cut exceedingly low. This more likely a fancy vest considering how short the sleeves are.

Yuri fumbles with the buttons until Flynn silently comes to help him out.

Pants are an interesting matter. With all the fur he has going on Yuri wonders if he really needs them. They're loose and white cotton chaps that Yuri is more than certain where once normal pants. A gold stripe runs down on the side while the waistband is that same ruby red. His fingers struggle with the buttons again and he lets Flynn help in defeat.

"I'm pathetic."

Flynn doesn't offer assurance. There's sad smirk as he turns around to bring a tray from the dresser. "I brought you some breakfast."

"I can't eat it."

"Give it a try."

Tentatively, he takes a bite of one of the slices of fruit. It's awful and he gags as he tosses it away.

"I see." Flynn sets the tray away. This is Yuri's chance to finally yell every obscene thought he had while trapped in that cage. "You had a minor episode after we were rescued. Khroma thinks it was stress induced."

"Where are we?"

"Myorzo of all places."

It's a shock to think they're in the holy city of the Krytia. Yuri never believed he'd ever see the city let alone visit. Yuri slips on the red slipper shoes that wrap around his deformed feet well. The material is stretchy, but thick making them easy to wear. Good, Yuri doesn't think he'd be comfortable in boots.

"Wow. So I guess we must have flown up here or something."

Flynn pulls Yuri into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." Why is Flynn sobbing? Yuri's the one who should be crying. Should but… he can't bring himself to. He's empty. Just empty. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." Yuri hugs him back. "You were looking out for me."

"I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Cumore and Ragou."

Yuri smiles at that small comfort. "If you had I'd be worried. It's not like you to forget a grudge."

Flynn pulls away, his face stern. "I hope you understand what I did in rescuing you. I've lost my position in the knights and my ability to fulfill our promise." Flynn turns his back. "Furthermore, I've let down my entire brigade in doing this! Not to mention the lower quarter." Flynn furiously ruffles his hair and stomps on the floor. He turns in one swift motion his eyes an ocean storm.

"And for what, to save your dumb ugly mug because I love you too much to let you suffer like that… and… and…" Yuri takes the full force of Flynn punching him into the ground. Tears and snot leak from his face as yells, "I hate you so much! I really hate you!"

"My whole life feels like it revolves around you and I hate that! I feel like I'm going to get grey hairs from how much worrying I do! Do you know how exhausting you are Yuri? Really fucking exhausting! I hate that! I hate that caring about you feels this way!"

He's pounding sluggishly against Yuri's chest.

"I had dreams of my own and ambitions. I had things I wanted to do! But, I can't stand the idea of leaving you! And now- NOW you decide you're going to die and leave me alone after all the time I've spent on you! Fuck you! You don't get to walk out of my life after sixteen years!"

Yuri huffs and punches back.

"Oh! So, I'm the awful! I hate you too!" He flips them over and he has his hands on Flynn's throat. "You are always looking at me with those stupid eyes!"

"You know what Flynn, I hate all your pity! You look at me and you see something sad! You see some washed up thing on the street. Newsflash, I hate sympathy and affection! Hate wanna-be-martyrs even more!"

"So I ruined your life? Shut up! You could have walked out whenever if you really felt like it! I'm not gonna pretend I'm a saint. I know I'm awful! I know that everyone around me ends up hurt because of what I am! But… I didn't ask for THIS."

Yuri's voice cracks.

"I didn't ask to turn into a monster. I didn't ask for horns or for… for Mom to die. I didn't ask to live through that plague. I didn't want or need friends! I was fine being on my own and yet… I hate you! You don't get to pretend that you didn't know what you were getting into. You don't get to pretend I'm normal when I'm not just to make yourself feel better."

"You didn't need to throw away your life to rescue me. That's on you! I was fine rotting in that cage if it meant you were able to do what was needed in the end. I've accepted what's happening to me. I've accepted death."

He lets go and stands up walking to the other end of the room. How pathetic… Yuri can't even cry anymore.

"You're right." He hears Flynn straighten his clothes and the sound of magic artes. The throbbing in his face fades as Yuri waits for Flynn's next move. "It was my choice to save you. They were all my choices. I'm sorry I ever made you feel pitied."

Yuri hears Flynn ease onto the bed. "But understand, I have never pitied you, Yuri. I love you. You're my family and I mean that… Mom did too. She never pitied you." Yuri can hear that glum raise in his lips. "She loved you more than anything. I'll admit I got jealous a few times…" He hears the scowl. "But, I can't forgive you for doing reckless and stupid things just because you're dying! I don't care what's going on that's no excuse to do horrific acts. Remember that! You may have accepted it, but I haven't."

Yuri kicks the wall lightly and turns back to Flynn. "I'm sorry." His footsteps pad the silence as he crosses the room. "I mean it. I have trouble thinking things through."

"Yeah, you do."

Yuri joins Flynn on the bed and takes his hand. "I love you too, man."

"I know."

The silence holds for few minutes longer before Yuri can't stand it anymore. "Wanna day drink?"

"Oh god yes."

Getting wine is not hard and getting Myorzo Ambrosia. Yuri just hopes he can actually drink it. It's strange… the Krytians in the city pool around him as he walks through the streets. He thinks it has to do with his Entelexeia heritage and sheer curiosity. The elder gives him careful looks. He's judging Yuri in hopes, or dread, of finding something.

"When you and your friend are ready there is somewhere I'd like to take you."

They drink in the room by the window. It's silent, but at least they're getting drunk bit by bit. Yuri can't wait till he's high as fuck and can stop dealing with all these emotions for a bit. He and Flynn take it all slow. The drinking, the emotions, the silence- everything. They need this peace before they resume. It's a peaceful view of the city. It's hard to see the sun through the dome and the giant jellyfish Entelexeia but he figures it's midday.

Yuri needs to get back to the others soon. He's worried for Estelle and Karol more than anything. Estelle is probably worrying herself senseless.

"You're thinking too hard. Just relax."

"I will. Sorry."

Flynn hasn't been able to look him quite in the eye. "Is it hard to look at me?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to stay. It's going to get worse and worse, Flynn. I may even forget who you are and attack you."

"I'm standing by you, Yuri. That's my choice and I've already made it. "

This guy. Yuri shakes his head and laughs. "You better keep that promise!" He holds up his glass.

Flynn laughs and it's refreshing to hear. He's missed Flynn's bell-like laugh this past month. "As long as you promise to stay alive."

Their glasses chime as they toast to these words.

 ** **Felinis:****

 ** **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney****

 ** **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you****  
 ** **Pat re on. com felinis****


	59. Chapter 59

**I am putting of my hw and doing terrible life choices because I am too full of anxiety to do what I actually need to. Like contact my councilor about the TA position I was offered and have probably lost by now because it's been over 2 months or my hw because i'm scared to actually animate/render and do what I need to in the event i'm actually terrible at it and oh god i'm legit having a nervous breakdown. I can't stop crying. I'm a terrible person... anyway enjoy this chapter. I'm writing an actual book too btws that will be a very different and expanded on version I'll see you when it rains because the teacher who offered me the TA thought the play version should be a legit novel and I figured why the fuck not.**

It was Ba'ul's cry that pulled Judith from the others and her explanation. Her feet scrape over the mountain where she sees the Hunting Blade members Nan and Tison.

The hooded man sneers as he looks at Judith's spear and posture. "It looks like we've found our mark."

"You will not pass."

Judith will not let them take the person who matters most to her.

The girl turns her nose up only for her face to fall when she spies Karol running along with the others to Judith's side. "The Krytian I expected, but you Karol! You of all people!"

Karol flinches, loosening the grip on his ax. "I… Nan, Entelexeia aren't evil!"

"You're a fool. All monsters are the enemy of the Hunting Blades."

"Please, listen to reason!"

Raven sets a hand on Karol's shoulder, shaking his head. "Don't waste yer breath. They're on a job. No way they'd listen to us."

The battle begins in an instance with the others at the helm. It's just two people, but they're skilled fighters and not the minions she's been fighting the past few weeks. Skill oozes from their movements as they dodge around Rita's spells and Raven's arrows.

Nan's boomerang swipes by with too much momentum for Judith to knock it back. It scrapes her side as she barely avoids the second swing. Karol charges at Nan with hulking swings that throw her off long enough for Patty to get some shots at Tison's rear while he's ungaurded. Repede circles the perimeter forcing enemies towards the melee heavy fighters.

A fireball from Rita spins out of control after the mage takes a beating from Tison's swings. She's saved by Judith's efforts as she lunges repeatedly to throw the man off. A photon spell collides with him and he's blinded and singed long as Patty fires another round his way.

The boomerang strikes once more as Karol has tackled Nan down in an attempt to make her submit. "Nan, please! I don't want to hurt you!"

The girl kicks back knocking Karol towards the cliff edge as his body skids along the ground. Raven calls out for healing power for the boy as Estelle breaks Nan's concentration on a healing arte.

Jump. Swing. Crash.

Judith keeps her movements swift and careful as she manages to get a strike. Eyes drift to Estelle who she realizes is watching her back specifically.

"Your loyalty is appreciated, but you don't need to concern yourself with winning me over."

Those soft green eyes harden as she parries Tison's attack and makes a move to kick him. "Your wounds haven't healed." Her leg is caught and blood seeps from the clawed gauntlets as Repede moves to pin him down. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Foolish as always.

Repede bludgeons Tison unconscious with the flat of his blade. On the other side of the battlefield, Nan has been left unconscious and brutally wounded if the bruises and blood are anything to go by. Karol and Raven standing over her solemnly. His ax-blade drips blood, his feet shake, and he vomits over the cliff. Patty comforts with pats his back while Raven cuts up Nan's torn top to get a better look at the stomach wound.

Both Hunting Blades have been greatly wounded and if left on their own there's a good chance they'll die…

In a way, Judith can't help thinking they deserve it for what they've done. Even if in foolishness…

Estelle immediately sets her sites on Nan whose wounds are more severe. Her sheer stubbornness let her keep fighting well past her limits. The soft light of Estelle's artes fills the air as she closes the stomach gash and resets her nose along with a broken tooth. A great deal of care is made in Karol's work on setting Nan's twisted ankle as he mutters 'sorry' over and over like he's putting down a dog, not saving a life.

Tison's are less severe but are cared for all the same until he's as stable as Nan.

A hand sets on her shoulder and she sees Raven's icy eyes staring at her with something she's not sure of. Pity? No… sympathy? Perhaps… More understand – yes - understanding seems right. She's not sure what for, but there is understanding.

Ba'ul's cry tears through the area as light pours from the mouth of a cave. She's inside smoothing her dear friend's feather in an instance trying to provide him comfort. He must be in agony. Please, bear with it a little longer, dear friend.

"What's happening?" Estelle asks, keeping her distance,

"Ba'ul is trying to evolve...as an Entelexeia."

"Evolve?" Rita says as she stands feet from her dear friend. "What does that mean?"

"When an Entelexeia absorbs large enough amounts of aer their bodies change and evolve to fit their desires. He'll be in pain until the process is done."

Carefully, she watches the princess's action for any of her reckless helpings. Her eyes are low as she holds her head in shame. "I'm sorry… I'm poison to you. I… I'd only hurt you."

 _She means, well. Her heart is good, yet you'd still consider taking her life?_

It's not that she wants to. Or even that Judith sees Estelle as anything close to a bad person. It's just that… that… she is a poison. Estelle will keep hurting this world recklessly if left to her own devices. She will blight it and bleed out the life of the world all in her attempts to perform good. Judith couldn't let that be even with the girl's pure heart.

 _But that purity, that compassion even with such great power is why she deserves to live._

There's no place for a poison in the world.

 _Why? Because she may cause harm among the good? I may not have traveled with you, but I understand this at least: everyone deserves to live in this world._

Another truth… but if Estelle hurt Ba'ul then… A soft croon coos in her ears to remind her what Judith knows. The wait for Ba'ul to evolve is slow and agonizing as the group gathers around the Entelexeia. Hours passed as the glow continued to grow brighter and brighter.

Come on, you can do it!

At last, the light breaks like an insect shedding its cocoon and Ba'ul form explodes in the cave. His new form is huge and glorious as it takes up the entire space. His new body is more scaly with a feathery beard and mane.

Ba'ul?

 _I'm still me._

Judith presses her face into her dear friend's body. She's so tiny compared to him now… She can't imagine riding Ba'ul will be very easy without tying herself down.

"I hate ta be that guy, but how about we get a change of scenery before reinforcements finally arrive."

"But, there's only one path down from here, though."

Patty smiles and points to the open the sky. "We can go up."

"Climb aboard. We can finish our chat at the Fiertia."

Judith collapsed soon as they arrived at the ship. Not even a minute on board before her legs gave way and she broke out in fever. Raven put her to bed as Estelle looked over her condition. The wounds weren't infected and her body seemed while malnourished relatively fine. She appeared to be suffering from a stress fever alone.

Good.

As she leaves Judith's room she spies Karol sitting next to the door.

"Are you thinking about Judith?"

"Yeah. I'm wondering what we should do about her." Estelle sits next to him as the boy grips his bag for assurance. "I always thought that a guild's strict adherence to its own laws was what kept it together. That there could be no exceptions, no lenience for those who would break the laws. But…"

"She did what she did to save the world. Judith is destroying blastia because she knows it's the right thing to do, even if it makes people hate her. She's willing to kill me for the sake of protecting Entelexeia and maybe even the world. She's a good person." A strong person. Willing to be the villain if needed.

"Judith didn't break our laws in order to do something bad. Just like how you offered your life because you don't want to die." Karol sighs and rubs his brow. "I wish I had that conviction… I- I hurt Nan and I wavered in fighting her because I was still unsure… I… I need conviction- no I need power. So I can make others listen to me- so I can be brave."

Estelle takes his hand and rubs circles. It's easy to forget that Karol as mature as he acts is still a kid. Still inexperienced in the world. Still lacking in that haughtiness that only comes in age to let one do anything. Estelle barely has any of it herself… but she does recognize this. The dread of feeling weak and hopeless against insurmountable odds.

"You're plenty strong."

The hand is pulled away. "A strong person would have been able to stop that fight." He stands up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm not like you, Estelle. I don't have it in me to offer my life up for a cause. I'm scared of death. I've accepted that I'll make mistakes as a leader, but I don't want to accept being weak."

He skulks away towards the bow of the ship leaving Estelle on her own to wallow in dark thoughts. "But… I'm scared to die too." She sits a few minutes before deciding to walk around the ship to clear her head.

A small but calloused hand grabs Estelle, pulling her along towards the engine room instead. Once inside, the door is slammed shut with a crack, Estelle's body pinned against the wall by Rita.

"Why?"

Estelle turns her eyes away in embarrassment. "I- I- what do you mean?"

"'I will let you kill me'!" Rita hisses into her ear she pins Estelle even further. "What are you thinking! Do you wanna die? Do you?!"

Tears prick at Estelle's eyes at the mage's stare. She knows it was selfish, but she needed to prove her trust. And then… if Estelle really was a poison- if she was a threat to more than just Entelexeia… If she was a danger to the world-

"Answer me!"

"No, I don't."

"Then you shouldn't have offered." Rita snaps slapping her across the cheek and shoving her on the floor. It's the first time she can recall Rita ever being violent with her. Truly violent. How much had she hurt her friend when she said those words? "You have every right in this world to live. Just because your power could hurt others doesn't mean you will or that you'll want to hurt them."

"Estelle, you may have said you'd let Judith take your life, but I didn't." She offers her hand to Estelle and she takes it. Rita's hand digs into her skin with scorching anger. "I'm not about to let you throw away your life over something like this. So promise me you'll live."

Estelle swallows… "I-"

"Promise me!" Rita says her grip bone crushing. "Promise me Estellise, that you won't die over something stupid like this."

"But- what if I hurt you-"

"You think any of us give a rat's ass about that!" Rita's eyes are watering just barely at the corners. "Yuri knew you were dangerous the whole time, but he never saw you as anything but wonderful. Isn't that the same reason you want to stand by him despite everything?"

It is… Estelle knew long before from the circles under Flynn's eyes and the way he spoke of the man that knowing Yuri was painful. That his existence was thorny and getting close wove you into his suffering. But, he's also kind and understanding. He's complex yet simple… he's Yuri Lowell, and the moment Estelle had felt his claws dig into her hand at the sewer passage she'd known the danger. But, she still wanted to know him. Still wanted to stand by his side and care for him despite the burn that rolled in when he would skulk away to deal with his problem.

Was it the same for Rita? To Rita was knowing Estelle a constant pain that dug into her heart and entwined her into a madness called friendship? Did knowing Estelle could hurt her cause Rita pain? Was Estelle to Rita what Yuri was to Flynn? A source of companionship and anguish? A source of pleasure and dread… was she that to everyone?

A burden that everyone willingly carried out of some form of love? Then that made her no worse than dreaded villains like in her stories who played with the hearts of others. She wasn't a good person if knowing her just caused pain. How? How could Rita stand to know her and stand with her? How did people like Flynn and Rita stand surrounding themselves with monsters who brought others into suffering just by existing?

"I'm sorry." Estelle sobbed as tears fell endlessly like faux jewels from her eyes. "I must hurt you so much."

"You're worth it." Rita said wiping away the tears. Her grip falls as she sulks away to a workbench she's made home in the past weeks. "Besides, poisons are medicines, remember."

Because even in that pain there is fondness… Estelle almost forgot about that small truth. That in stories it's the ones who suffer together who prove stronger for it. She's no saint in this story. Estelle will never claim that idea. She's selfish and spoiled in this world. She grew up with every convenience and without knowing the cruelties of friendship life brought. Of what just knowing a person could entail. In many ways she was empty with only a few people to fill her mind. Rita is one of those people and in her selfishness, Estelle decides to keep her. That this mage is forbidden from leaving the place she etched so firmly in her heart. So she must do the same otherwise she is the worst kind of person.

Estelle promises to try and live. If she is killed, it be because she earned that fate.

When Judith awakens at last Estelle is already at her side changing out her bandages… It's amazing she was able to fight as well with the stomach wound she'd sustained. While mostly healed it was clear the wound had been reopened several times over. It was a gnarly scare that marred her beautiful stomach in an almost poetic way. More answers were still needed for her to understand what the Child of the Full Moon truly was. Only Judith seemed to hold them.

"I want to know the truth. All of it."

"Then I suggest we go to Phaeroh. He's the one with the real answers." Judith sighs. "I am sadly more a messenger. I could only give you half-truth at best."

"What about Ba'ul?"

"He's too young. His knowledge is limited on the matter."

From then it's a short flight over the desert landscape towards a crag high in the sky. Their feet crackle along the rock as they reach the center where the Entelexeia stands in waiting. Phaeroh's claws dig into the ground as they approach fracturing the stone below.

"Insipid poison, you appear before me at last! Have you come to repent for the sins of you've made?" An eye drifts to Judith who bows her head in shame. "Or was it because this one lost her nerve."

Steadying her shaking feet, Estelle looks into a face of death. "Phaeroh, please hear what I have to say!"

"Does death hold no fear for you, little one?" His breath is hot like a scorching volcano on her skin.

"I am afraid." Estelle grips her hands to calm her nerves. "But I'm even more afraid of dying without knowing who I really am. I understand that I am a threat to the Entelexeia. But you said that I am a poison to this world... Not just to your kind. What is this power I have? Just who is the Child of the Full Moon? I have accepted that my death might be necessary for this world."

Her hands fall to her side as she balls her fist. "But, I want to know that my death truly is what this world needs. I at least deserve to know why it is I have to die! If I'm offering I deserve that grace." Estelle drifts her fingers to her sword handle. "And if it's not one I can abide with- if it's not one I can willingly die for then I am willing to fight."

The blade slides from its sheath in a beautiful arc to the creature's face. "I don't want to die! Not without cause! Not until I rescue Yuri and stop Alexei! So, choose your words wisely!"

"I commend the fire in your heart Poison." Phaeroh arches his head up and gestures with his wings the whole of the crag. "There was a time when this was a verdant land sheltered by the blessing of an aer krene. What you see are the results of too much aer and its aftermath."

A vision of once green fields and plants dots in Estelle's eyes beyond the horizon before fading to dust. "As to why the aer ran rampant... The answer lies with the poison brought by the Child of the Full Moon. The power of the Child of the Full Moon stimulates the aer krene more than any blastia."

Rita cups her chin in thought. "Estelle must possess a formula in her very being that lets her convert aer into energy… Which causes the aer krene to become more active and pump out more aer than they should... I had hoped my hypothesis... would have been wrong..."

"With each use of her power, the Child of the Full Moon uses far more aer than the blastia. In so doing, the imbalance of aer in this world is furthered. For the planet, such an existence can only be called a poison."

"So you'd just wipe it out, then? Seems rash and stupid to me!" Rita yells.

Phaeroh leers at the small mage his mouth opening. Ready to bite her head off if he wishes. "This problem concerns the entire planet, and she is its cause. To do nothing would be unparalleled folly."

"Then, I'll fix it."

"That's right!" Patty yells from Estelle's flank.

"The gravity of this situation is beyond your grasp."

"You don't honestly think that everything's gonna be all sunshine and rainbows if Estelle dies, do you?" Rita point accusingly at him.

"It would at least eliminate one problem."

Judith steps in and tells Phaeroh of what has occurred to her people. Of the suffering and how Estelle has offered her life once the conflict is solved. Raven offers for Estelle to give up her power entirely.

"There can be no guarantee she will not break her word. Or that she will not use that power in the future."

Judith raises her bowed head to face one she holds with reverence and respect. "As long as she keeps

that spirit of compassion, she cannot only be seen as harmful. She is not like a blastia. I know that you can feel the difference. She is a person willing to die in exchange for the world. So give us time to fight back before-"

"I'm not satisfied with that!" Their eyes turn to Karol. "I understand that this is for the world- I understand that! But, you haven't even given us a chance to look for another solution. Why does the option have to kill someone like Estelle?"

"It is sometimes necessary to remove a part to save the whole."

"It doesn't have to be! If you ask me, that's the easy solution in all this! If fixing the aer imbalance caused by Estelle's power is the problem, then we'll fix that. Right, Rita?"

"Right." Rita grins.

Karol puffs up even more. "As the leader of Brave Vesperia I take on the job of finding a way to save Estelle."

"And if we can't and the world nears its limit I'll die as promised." Estelle announces.

The deal is struck down like a hammer as Rita stares in disapproval. They're told if they want an answer on the matter of the past- of when the world was in pain before to go to Myorzo. But, Yuri is a top priority, so they must search for him first.

Karol stands tall as he can next to Judith as they spy for Yuri across the sea. The Heracles has long since left Nordopolica behind. Finally, after a day of searching Judith's eyes go wide and a smile creeps on her lips.

"Seems we don't have to worry too much."

"Why?"

"He's in Myorzo."

"When we get Yuri back I want to discuss punishment for breaking the guild laws. Properly."

"I apologize, but we need to make one more stop."

"Where to?"

They set sail for Hypionia for a bell to open the gate to Myorzo. For answers and a reunion.

Raven grinds his teeth as he watches them enthuse over Yuri's apparent rescue. He's still fighting over what he must do. What he wants to do… Raven wants to live just as much as the rest.

He'd promised Hanna he'd keep an eye out for her boy, but he had no such chain regarding Estelle.

But all of this was wrong! All of it! Every last bit down to his heart were wrong. Who was he kidding with all this will to live crap? He's a dead man… But, Alexei wants her for his plan. The Commandant is not gonna stand by and let Estelle die before he can use her. It's not fair, but life is never fair to good people.

He thinks of Hanna… Of how he could have let her live. That Raven- Damuron- could have saved her life if he wasn't such a coward. Wasn't still a coward inside… He doesn't want to see another good soul suffer because of Alexei or Entelexeia.

His hands fiddle with his treasures from the past. What would they do? Well, that's a little obvious when Raven stops to think on it.

 ** **Felinis:****

 ** **Buy me a ko-fi maybe?  
ko - fi felinisfeloney****

 ** **If you like maybe support my patron or not. Up to you****  
 ** **Pat re on. com felinis  
Shout out to my lovely patron****

 **Kiki Goodell**


	60. Chapter 60

**Felinis: I skipped class to write this chapter. Honestly, the hold up here besides life was deciding on how terrible a person I wanted to be to you come next chapter. I'll leave it to you to figure that out. Also thank you to everyone who puts up with my writing that has the grammatical sense of a squirrel.**

On a shore with blossoming with spider lilies, the crisp air of the sea breeze brushing the faces of the heroes as they made their way inside towards a cave. All the while Patty's heart was clenched in turmoil from a nagging sense of familiarity at the sight of everything. As they entered a cave full of twists and turns the dread only grew inside her heart. It explodes at the sight of stones piled high and one the tallest where a hat sits. The captain hat is so familiar to her. So close to her heart that it hurts because she can't remember who it belonged to.

"What are all these stones doing here? There are so many of them! It's creepy..." Rita says looking over the stones.

Raven pokes one with a hand and looks to Judith who's just as surprised as the rest of them. "You sure this is the right place?"

Judith nods tapering her fingers against the largest grave. "Yes, this where they keep the bell, but I wasn't aware that graves would be here. The numbers are staggering..."

Patty's breath hitches and phantom screams crawl into her ears. Estelle looks at the carving and the words drive into her brain like a hammer. "Here lie the victims of the Black Hope Incident. Here we mourn the dearly departed, and return them to the Earth."

Breath! She needs to breathe!

It can't be true and- No- Her mind is playing tricks on her- Yes- No!

"Patty? Are you okay?" Estelle asks as she shakes her shoulder.

"Well, you can't blame her. There's no way you could expect someone to accept this at her age." Raven adds as the others whisper what to do.

"Repede, can we trust you to watch Patty while we retrieve the bell?"

The little thoughts in her head pile up like an iron scented snow. Red, red snow. Not it's blood! She grabs at the thoughts and the words, but they melt away so quick. One image screams out from the darkness louder than others of a man- and…

Seifer...

It's gone far too quickly as the others return with the bell in hand. She stays quiet on the boat as they fly to Egothor forest. Her mind with a single conclusion. Once they find Yuri she must leave to search for her memories. She needs answers and she finally is at the edge of remembering something after so long. She can taste it lingering at the edge of her mouth as the ground comes into view.

The bed was covered in empty bottles and stained red in spots where Flynn had carelessly spilled on the sheets. A smell of filth and morning breath clung in his mouth as he turned in his sleep with a small snort on the floor. On the bed, Yuri is restless as his mind brings him back to the cage and the experiments. Of hours of feeling his body pulled apart and his eyes rapidly move around the room counting cracks in the ceiling, dots on the floor, dust in the window panes. Anything he can count is a distraction he welcomes.

"one plus one is two." He mutters closing his eyes and repeating basic math, so he can get a bit more sleep. It had been easy when he'd been high to fall into a coma-like sleep but once he woke up and thoughts remerged in his brain Yuri found himself back in that cage. He'd spent a month in that box and he still couldn't grasp entirely yet that he was out and free. That he was safe.

But, still dying.

He turns on the bed and sees Flynn snoring and far more comfortable than Yuri could hope to be. Horns did not make for comfortable sleeping positions and while Yuri could bring Flynn up and use him as a makeshift pillow he also knew from experience that cuddling with horns were a bad idea. Horns, in general, were inconvenient.

He gets up as quietly as he can and shuts himself with a little effort inside the bathroom. The large mirror mocks him on entry and Yuri can't help the passing growl that coats his lips as he looks at that thing that he knows is his face.

Dying…

In that cage, Yuri never had a mirror so his view in how much his body was suffering was limited to what he could see when he glanced down. Now, he looks in the mirror and screams because his face really isn't his own anymore and he can understand if Flynn can't look at him. Yuri can't look himself because that body in the mirror is so deformed from the original. Yes, he saw yesterday but for some reason when analyzing everything and pulling the mess apart piece by piece he could separate himself from the reflection. There was no time for that here.

It's annoying to get his pants off just so he can use the toilet and a longing for functional thumbs hits him when he does manage to get the things off. Sitting on the toilet is another matter entirely… "Really?" It takes a bit of think for Yuri to decide to sit facing the wall, so he doesn't have to deal with his tails getting squashed.

"I can't even take a shit right."

It's all a reminder of things that cage had let him ignore. Dying… his body is dying. No, this is worse than dying because death meant there'd be an end for him and that people could move on. He's going to become a vegetable that can't think and that's worse. He does his best to ignore it and take a walk into the calm night air.

Yuri just needs to clear his head and let those ugly thoughts fade for just a bit longer. Looking up to the sky he notes the filter of green over everything and the strange humidity to the air that almost feels like breathing in the way it blows on his cheeks. He feels the presence of an Entelexeia, but he can't see it and it makes him itch. Where is it?

"Kronos seldom talks." A voice slides in and Yuri sees a figure that he remembers briefly from Heliord. Dark skin and blue hair trailing behind. "He won't answer anyone, but he is always listening."

"And that is?"

She pauses in realization. "Oh, right. He's the Entelexeia that holds this city aloft. We're inside him right now."

Yuri looks further up at the green-tinted sky and notes how there is a slight pulsing. That's a little… gross… no, it's just very weird. "So, you were part of the rescue party."

"Yes…"

"You knew. You'd have to have had known what Alexei was doing in that place." Yuri can feel it like he does with Ba'ul and did with Belius. That buzz of kinship that he's really getting sick of. "Why?"

He waits patiently for the answer to finally tumble from her mouth. "I just hoped that if humans had a new source of power that it would help to better things. By the time Alexei reached this point, it was too late to do anything."

"So you're just leaving the rest of those people to suffer in cages and lose their sanity?" Yuri hisses.

"I can't do anything for them. Not without risking my life." Khroma crosses her arms and Yuri feels his blood start to boil again. "I need to stay alive as it is my job to watch over this world. It's humanity's fault for betraying. Alexei will fall. I'll see to it. I just wish he'd been more useful towards you."

A realization… no a faint clouded memory from nights long ago makes his way that shifts to a conclusion. "You-you-!"

"I did it to help you. I don't want to see you die so soon."

He got locked in a cage, tortured, prodded, and stripped of his dignity! Like hell, Yuri is going to forgive that! His legs lunge at her but he's still clumsy and trips at every attempt till Yuri start crouching on all fours. Why did everyone around him decide that they knew what was best to do? Nobody knew how to fix him or what to do and even a team of scientists who dedicated themselves to stopping his transformation found nothing.

"Can't any of you just give me some goddamn peace?" Yuri whines as the muscles in his legs give way and he finds he can't stand. This shitty body! Everything in him is broken yes, but he's still thinking and still himself. He's still Yuri Lowell.

"But soon you won't be." The words are dry as the desert sands as Khroma holds a hand out that Yuri refuses. He still has time before his body and his mind… Yuri can't stand thinking about it but since he got free the issue has done nothing but stare him in the face. "I think it's important that you follow me."

"Fuck off."

" _You'll want to see this."_

They didn't expect cannon fire from a hoplon upon reaching the Egothor forest. Perhaps they'd been reckless to assume that Alexei wasn't keeping eyes out for an entrance into a city crawling with new materials for his sick experiments. They only skirted around death with the help of Estelle's power and as they hurried towards the blastia in hopes of shutting it down a growing sense of nervousness filled the group.

"Patty keep focused," Karol said as he noted the way the girl kept falling behind if even by just a few steps. "I know you have a lot on your mind, but you need to keep focused."

"Sorry, I just keep overthinking things," Patty muttered as she fiddled with her gun over and over. Karol grabbed her hand assured her it was fine as long as she didn't get hurt. The knights here were clearly with Alexei from Raven's declaration on the uniform and judging by how well guarded the first cannon was when they disarmed it another should be nearby.

Judith scanned the horizon from atop the blastia. "I see it. It's on higher ground." Their movements were stopped when another shot fired at them and once more Estelle just barely neutralized the fire.

Rita's body tightened in an uncontrollable rage. "They were willing to destroy their own blastia just to kill us! That's it, Estelle get behind me because I am taking care of these fuckers!" Scarves ready and blood pumping Rita charged through and past enemy attacks with the sole purpose of defending her friends and the blastia.

Patty looked at it all from a distance even as she batted off a knight with a clumsy parry of her knife. As she was pushed back the thought of how she should have just stayed on the ship crawled to mind. How she was burdening everyone in being here and not helping the others in the long run. Her body was knocked back into Raven and he adjusted her upright quick enough.

"Maybe ya really shoulda stayed back at the ship and took it easy."

Patty swallows. "Aye... This isn't an easy fight. If I'm just in everyone's way, maybe I should—"

"Quit your grumbling! Now's not the time!" Rita hisses as she pulls Patty by the arm. "Everyone's friends here, so don't worry about it!"

Karol trots ahead with a wide grin. "Friends?"

"That's unusual coming from you, Rita," Judith notes as she roundhouse kicks a knight who charged at them in the face.

A blush takes the mage's face as she lets go of Patty's arm. "Oh shut up! Come on, we've got to stop that hoplon blastia." Friends… No, what's going on right now is something bigger than friendship. It's redemption for her family name and the chance to do good in this world. For that reason alone, Patty cannot afford to be a burden to these people.

She follows the charge onto the second hoplon blastia and grins at the victory when Rita cracks the code. There's victory, a small one, and in that victory, there is hope. Patty looks at the motley crew and thinks that maybe once everything is sorted that they have a chance. Now all they have to do is ring a bell.

Myorzo is a bigger city then one thinks at a first glance. As Yuri follows Khroma slowly and on unsteady feet he notes how long they've traveled to reach this place. Thick trees and forest surround them as the city breaks way to a park and farmlands that are green with ready fruits and vegetables.

"Over the centuries if half-breeds were born they were quickly euthanized once the changes started or became some of the Giganto monsters known today. Some… well, some are like Nuxia." Khroma pulls Yuri along a stone path as she does her best to support his legs. It's funny, the muscle is still there but he feels it in his feet that the support can't handle walking. It's not even a matter of crawling his legs just aren't up for long distances. There are statues of bronze monster along the path and Yuri notes one that looks distinctively like Belius and another like the Entelexeia from Caer Bocram.

"Nuxia?"

"Yes… she's one of the few living examples of your condition." Khroma pushes aside a branch and mutters something along the lines of pruning. "Nuxia was still herself when my father was a child. I heard stories over the years that she was an avid scholar at one point. I think it's why she likes it here."

There's a giant dome building sitting at the end of the path. "It's her old home and the city's grand library. Everything in there is as just as old as her if not more so."

"She lives in the library?" Yuri swallows and the nod he receives is too pleasant for his liking. "I- how- how many cases have there been of things like… like-"

"You?" She stops as she unlocks a white painted iron gate to lead them inside a new garden of flowers and orange trees. "Enough that I can say she's not even close to being the oldest one in the city. But, I hoped she'd be the last."

They enter inside where a garden lies inside as well in the center of a library large enough to rival Aspio's. "At least they never saw fit to take her from her own house." Yuri wants to run back now that they're inside the dark library. He feels her… Just at the edge of his brain, he feels that presence.

"How many…?"

A sigh, "Ten last I checked. Nuxia is the youngest so I figured seeing her will be easiest."

Khroma calls with a strange throat click and whistle that Yuri can say he understands but can't translate. Yuri finds he's panicked at the idea of seeing the monster being kept in Myorzo behind a gate and in a dark library. What can it be, but something horrible? He doesn't see her until a mound of trees lifts from the ground, dirt shifting as the creature sits up from the garden center and hitting them in clumps.

She's large, larger than Belius by a good ten feet. Nuxia's eyes are a milky white that look at him back and forth with a sad fascination. Her body is a soft tawny brown with gold moss growing in it; a body and face like a mole with thick large claws that curve up in a painful way that seems agonizing as she lumbers over. The trees in the garden aren't trees… They're bronze spikes that jut up and curve, twist, bend. The leaves and vines are an absurd decoration by others, It feels cruel to decorate her with hanging plants to Yuri when she can't protest. The Khroma smiles and holds out a cucumber for her to eat. No teeth, just a smooth wall of flesh and thick saliva that takes is whole. This thing couldn't hurt people if it tried… A long stony tail comes into view as Nuxia walks closer in steps that seems inches despite the size.

This thing… it's miserable… All Nuxia does is stare and flex the muscles of its lips. The breath is rancid, and Yuri is only kept from running by a firm hand on his back as the thing gets closer. Yuri has never been afraid of monsters. Afraid of death, yes! But this thing- Nuxia is literally harmless. The limbs on this creature barely function beyond nudging it closer and the more he stares the more the real fear sinks in.

This thing can't hurt him. This thing that was once human or at least close can't move or speak. Looking at the eyes closer Yuri doesn't even think it can see. At least the things in the cages looked dangerous and like they could still- still- function in some capacity. It was breathing on him in unsteady heavy breathes that made him want to hurl.

 _"_ _Hi?"_

If Nuxia can talk, it's incomprehensible gibberish to his ears as it presses closer to him. It makes Yuri think of an infant trying to speak out loud for the first time. All he hears are whines and cries that come as low bellows from a toothless mouth.

"Why yes. Good Nuxia. He is just like you."

A stone drops in his throat as Yuri is finally able to back away from her. He's not like that! He refuses to become like this- this thing! Bits of saliva fall to the floor as her, no its, mouth opens back and forth.

"Book? I see… it has been a long time since we read to you." Stop talking to it like that! Yuri crawls back on the floor till he's pressed against the bookshelf. "What kind would you like?"

"Why do you keep her alive? This isn't right- I just look at- it's!" He screams, and Yuri thinks of those cages of those people in the cages of how he's just like that. That he's going to end up some lumbering pet if nobody fixes him… if nobody kills him.

Breath.

Just breath!

There's still time!

Time for what?

Something?!

ANYTHING!?

Yuri's not sure when the bile got on the floor, but he knows his head is spinning as Khroma looks down at him in pity. "Why?"

"Because it be crueler to kill her when it's been so long. Nuxia was already mostly claws and fur when my father met her. She barely remembered how to read or anything yet, the poor girl begged not to die." She scratches the things long drooping shredded ears. "I think it would be rude if we dishonored that wish now."

"But that-"

"You should know that as far as her condition goes she's more functional than the older ones here." How can anything get worse than that? "They never become proper Entelexeia even though they feed purely on aer. The best way to say it is that in time their bodies become living tumors. They can't evolve so the cells expand the body goes through an almost immortal necrosis."

"You actually saw some on the way over." On the way- there was nothing but- "They mostly hibernate till the body hardens and turns to stone. The flesh inside converts to aer and they become an apatheia crystal. A weak one, but an apatheia all the same."

So that's what's supposed to happen? His brain turns to mush and he'll either be killed by some guy with a sword or his body will break and swell itself up till he turns to stone. "Why show me this?" Yuri could have lived without this truth. Just like every other truth he'd learned since he left Zaphias with Estelle.

"I want you to understand. This process is slow and takes centuries, millennia even. Nuxia only reached this stage in the past century."

"Saying how long I'd be suffering doesn't help." It doesn't change anything.

"it's going to happen. You need to be prepared." Yuri pushed off Nuxia's attempt at comfort and stood on shaky feet.

"All you've done assured me of what I'll have to do." He looked closely at the two as he hobbled towards the door. "If you bring Flynn here I'll kill you!"

"But, it is important that you under-"

"You gave him false hope! If you hurt him by telling him what's happening then- then-" Then one of them would do something stupid and that they'd regret. Flynn was already suffering enough just looking at him and watching Yuri die.

 _Burning…_

 _Something in him was burning_

 _Tossing and turning with an infection_


	61. Chapter 61

**Felinis: I wasn't planning on uploading for at least a week. I was a few hundred away from finishing a chapter of infinity... But, then I thought up the beginning of this chapter... The alternate title of this chapter is that is indoor thought.**

Flynn woke with an ache and a groan that only sleeping on the floor could provide. His eyes groggily noted where he was and somewhere in the back of his head, he registered that Yuri was an asshole for letting him sleep here without as much as a pillow.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"Fuck off." Flynn groans and turns on his side.

He chooses to ignore the humorous snort from above. "So I take it you slept well?"

"Why did you leave me on the floor like an asshole?" He sat up and did his best to shake out all of the small aches.

"Because from my perspective you've earned this." Flynn finally notes that Yuri is laying on the bed grinning like the world's smuggest asshole surrounded by pillows. "Call it payback- you know for the cage."

"Was that even the worst place you've slept?" Flynn gave one last stretch in his legs before starting to stand up.

Yuri seems to genuinely debate this as he bounces the answer back and forth with his head. "Close second. Nearly drowning, soaked, and scared on a river bed still tops."

"Same." Flynn nods back and tries to think what is the second worst place he slept. "I'm following mine with the time you left me unconscious in a back alley full of broken glass with a broken tooth."

"When did I do that?" It's a denial in the slightest.

Flynn thinks back to that simple time when hating Yuri as easy as breathing and when the bite count was less than ten. "Francis Pickler. We were eight and just starting to like each other and for some reason, you decided it be great to pick a fight with that guy."

"Oh yeah, Francis. Fuck that guy! He was an asshole!" Yuri exclaimed.

"Dude, he died," Flynn shouted both understanding and not comprehending this reaction.

"Yeah, and he was an asshole. It kinda makes me glad he died shitting himself." Yuri shrugged.

It is too damn early for any of this. "Yuri!"

"Flynn it has literally been ten years. Nobody gives a fuck anymore." Okay, but you weren't supposed to say that about a dead child. That's an indoor thought.

Flynn sighed and shook his head as he walked to take a leak. "I shouldn't have bothered."

"You really shouldn't have."

 _I have terrible taste. In men, in food, in life decisions, role models, and everything._

Even with a body as twisted as it was its still Yuri. Same terrible jokes, same smile, same everything that he liked. Which is why it wasn't fair… Flynn tossed his old shirt and pants aside as he slipped in the shower pondering what to do. Yesterday had been the hurdle of just reaching an emotional equilibrium that they could agree with. Now, they were safe and had comforts available to them.

Ideally, he'd want Yuri to stay safe here and while hunting for some way to deal with this. Or at the very least, he swallowed, till the other inevitably came to pass. Flynn made slow work as he tried to organize what the day needed.

Breakfast for him and something needed to be done to help Yuri eat. He managed to drink that liquor, but the guy couldn't live on just that.

Decide on whether they'd stay here and be safe or run after Alexei. The answer was more obvious than he'd like to think. Running out to fight had so many problems with it that would need to be sorted out. So much to plan for. How to encroach on such a delicate subject?

"Mind hurrying it up in there."

"I-Yes." Flynn yelps and quickly hurries to throw on clothes as Yuri opens the door without a care. "Yuri!"

The halfer rolls his eyes. "Look, this may come as a surprise, but we're both men and I've seen you naked multiple times. The only one who should be embarrassed is me." Don't remind him. Flynn might have helped earlier, but that didn't make helping Yuri get dressed any less weird or gross.

"Fair." Yuri fidgets with buttons and once more Flynn rushes to help. "Are you… are you going to be able to… um… you know...?"

Yuri takes him firmly by the shoulders and looks him dead in the eye. "You are my best friend and I value our friendship too much to let you see my penis. I'm perfectly fine in there."

"Thank god, 'cause even I have limits on this shit." It had been weird and disturbing enough busting Yuri out while he'd been naked, and Flynn hadn't even a chance to really look at Yuri. He watched curiously as Yuri shrugged off the shirt a deep curling question that he both wanted and feared the answer to. "It's still there and everythin-"

"The line is drawn. We proceed no further! We forget this and move on." Flynn was more than okay with that answer as he stepped out the bathroom. But, was it… no… just… Years and years of fantasies were being ruined in that single moment that Flynn was never going to forget. His head hurt just thinking on the matter and Flynn found himself rubbing his temples for relief.

The entrance into Myorzo while incredible just in the sense that they were eaten by a giant jellyfish monster was not as impressive once they landed. It was bizarre to Karol though as he'd never seen more than at most ten Krytians at once. Even in Nordopolica, he'd only seen them pass in groups of three or four. Never this many. There's a bizarre reverence in their humanness… no, it's more like they're appraising them.

Karol notes the smile on Judith's face that he's seen on countless angry nuns and mothers that were displeased with their children. It's the grin of someone who finds the company unpleasant and Karol is left pondering what has her in such a state.

"As always, not a care in the world."

"Judith is something wrong? This is your hometown isn't?"

Judith sighed as she stopped on the path. "Let's just say that sometimes the fact that Krytians tend to be carefree things is not always good."

Rita tapped impatiently ahead of them. "Let's hurry up already and find Yuri."

The stares never fade even as they drift further and further in, among the tall buildings are piles of old machinery that look rusted and ancient, yet none are broken. They look like they were just set down and never touched once since creation.

"Finding a city in a place like this is quite the surprise." Patty hums as she bobs side to side curiously to get a better look at everything.

Rita's eyes have been wide the entire time as she looks at the piles. "There are so many types of blastia I've never seen before..."

Karol hums as he pokes at the pile cautiously and is relieved that nothing is even budged. "Looks like the Krityans really were the ones who created blastia in the first place."

"...Yes. Seeing all these blastia makes it very easy to believe that." Karol is very certain that Rita is debating how many blastia she can stuff back in the ship and cart to her lab.

"It sure would be nice if we happened upon a way to do something about your power, Miss Estelle," Raven says eyeing on machine curiously. Karol swears it looks almost like a transport blastia.

"Really...that would be nice, but..."

"...It's not working." Karol finishes having long since seen that there aren't any cores.

"This city has stopped using blastia. What you see here is what everyone threw out long ago."

"Why would they do that?" Karol can't fathom what a life without blastia would even be like. The resources and efforts it would take just to stay safe from monsters. Then there's food which was a problem so big his head was spinning at the idea of how they watered all the fields and everything.

"Because that was the path we chose." An older and sturdier voice pulls them away as a figure comes out of the crowd. Karol whistles because he's never actually seen an elderly Krytian. They just didn't happen down below for many reasons.

Judith's face broke into a more genuine tone of fondness. "It's been a long time, Elder."

The old man walks up and pats Judith affectionately on the head. "So you were the cause of all of this commotion outside! You've returned to us." The elder glances down at Karol and then to Patty followed by Rita and then eventually Estelle and Raven.

"These children are humans who are traveling with me."

The elder leans down and grabs Karol's bag and throwing his balance off. "This is...a blastia, is it not?"

"Yes. It's my bodhi blastia that I use."

The elder let's go and walks slowly away with disinterest. "Hmmm. I thought that earth-dwellers

had stopped using blastia like us..."

"Do you not use the blastia here because they use a special formula, too?" Estelle asks and the elder shakes his head.

"There are no normal or special types of blastia. Blastia are made by crushing apatheia, and processing

those pieces with technology to produce cores, and through the absorption of aer."

Rita bites her lip. "So we were right."

Judith coughs and the elder returns his attention at last. "Elder there is someone here that we need to see."

"Ah, the visitor! Well, I won't stop you." The elder continues walking. "I was in the middle of my daily walk. I'll return to my house before too long so stop by and have some cucumbers."

Once out of sight Patty finally breaks the silence. "He's weird."

Judith chuckles. "I find it to be part of his charm."

As they continue forward the only real clue Karol has on where they're going is Judith's telepathy that she notes is 'oddly quiet'. A murmur passes through them on the state Yuri will be when they finally reunite after a hard month. God, it's been a month! A grueling and stress-filled month and Karol swears he is taking a bubble bath when he gets a chance because he is twelve and he should not be this stressed.

The building they wind up at is large and Karol thinks it's an inn until they enter and see that it's a house. "There's no shortage of empty houses here. This city once held almost all of the population of Hypionia until a vast number of citizens grew nostalgic for the surface. Most of those bloodlines are long since dead and forgotten. The city only comes down now in times of crisis to rescue those below, but otherwise, it has no connection to the outside world."

Estelle notes an empty nursery and shudders as they pass by empty room after room. "Seems so sad. All these people and they can never leave this city."

"If it helps, they don't think much of it. The city provides them all their needs… It's part of why the ones up here have gotten a tad lazy." Judith snorts as they seem to finally reach their destination. "Well, if he's not here I'm gonna be pissed." On that note, Judith flung open the double doors.

something smelled. A slight whiff in the air that made Yuri think of sickness and disease. It made him think of Estelle and briefly, Yuri found himself more than puzzles as he kept smelling the air and trying to get past Flynn's oder. It was a little different, sour might be the best way to describe it as he rubbed his nose against Flynn's skin and he ignored the small squeal of protest.

"Are you feeling okay?"

Flynn narrowed his eyes as he pushed Yuri off and backed away. "I think so... why?"

"You smell sick." Yuri truly had the nose for this kind of thing and had always been able to tell far before Flynn's body could catch up. "Really sick."

"I'm fine."

Yuri turned to flank his side. "When have I been wrong on this."

"That is not the point." Yeah, because Flynn will work himself to death and somehow blame it on Yuri.

Yuri crouched down on the bed in mock displeasure to hide that his legs were giving out. Walking back on his own had taken hours and Yuri was certain that if his body wasn't so deformed he'd have been back in minutes and wouldn't have needed to ask for help. Not having fully functioning hands was humiliating, but in a way that felt understandable and relatable. Not having legs was pathetic and almost disturbed. It's not like he's losing his legs, better not, Yuri should be fine to walk, but no.

"I'm going to get breakfast. Is there anything you can eat?"

"No, they had me on supplements so I wouldn't die. I can drink water, but…" His voice trails off and he curls up around one of his tails. "I miss food!" He's hungry all the time and there's no cure for it or at least one he accepts. If he eats aer that brings him further from his humanity and Yuri doesn't want that. "It's probably pointless, but will you give these," he gestures to the horns, "a trim when you get back."

He gets a nod as Yuri is left to lay and think more about the necessities and the future. Alexei… someone has to stop what he's doing, but as he is Yuri doesn't think he could lift a sword let alone hope to win in a fight. He knows his brain has been thinking around this in circles for weeks but, he hates this. Hates everything his body is becoming.

How his ears flick when he hears things or how while bathing he could barely hold the bar of soap in his hands unless he impaled it with his claws. Hated that he even had claws and paws… God, he really can't call these things hands!

He barely registers the warmth of a thick and sturdy palm grasping his malformed one. "Sit up. Let's see if we can get rid of these things and then we'll get started on the day."

"What about breakfast?" Yuri says glancing at the plate Flynn walked in with and he receives a shrug that brings a small smile to Yuri's lips. That smell is still tickling at Yuri's nose as Flynn sets to work on his horns. "You really sure you're fine?"

"Just a small headache if anything. Probably just a hangover."

It smells like infection. Rot… Poison. It smells like poison… Poison

A smack pulls him out of his head and Yuri shyly chuckles and turns back around with a small apology. This city is so quiet and the only sounds of blastia he hears are the ones that belong to him and Flynn. Exploring the town now that it's daylight is definitely in order. He still can't walk… "I miss your hair."

"Me too." He missed everything. "You know, I never thought I'd miss it, but I wish could sweat."

"Really?"

"My body just gets hot and I have to pant. It's ridiculous! Walking through the desert was hell." Yuri laughs and tries to joke about the situation while Flynn does something routine. Cutting these things and making Yuri into a human is routine and normal. It's twisted the more Yuri thinks on the obvious fact that the real normal, the one he should get used to, are these horns. The tails curl and he's glad that Flynn says nothing on the obvious cues his body is giving. It takes hours, but finally both horns clatter onto the floor and Yuri grimaces a little at the size. He remembers when they were tiny and only the width of a coin and now they're as wide as his wrists.

That smell has gotten worse and there's something else. A greasiness to the air? He pulled Flynn down on the bed ignoring the protests as he took in the scent knowing that the air around him was sour. Was this a fever? Or- what? He growled when Flynn pulled away as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Yuri grew up smelling disease from everyone in the Lower Quarter.

Colds smelled like old butter.

Malnutrition rotten produce

Yuri could never forget how plague smelled of tar and vinegar.

Weak people smelled like crab apples.

This was a rot in the air and that boiled his blood. Yuri was the only one who had the right to be sick right now. He feels Flynn surrender as he settles and let himself be comfortable. "Definitely too much wine."

Entering the room is almost serene compared to the week that they've been through. They don't expect to see a monster curled on the bed encasing Flynn. They don't expect to see empty bottles of alcohol or hear snoring. It's such a calm sight that Estelle finds herself muttering "What the fuck?"

"Do we wake them up?" Karol whispers. "They look like they're having a moment."

"Or were," Rita adds. "Look I'm not interrupting this shit. It's too weird."

"I think it's cute," The group slowly crane their heads to look at Raven. "Yeah, I said it. Just because I don't bat for the team doesn't mean I can't appreciate it. Personally, I think the two of 'em are adorable."

Judith hums. "Yeah... well, fuck Flynn."

"Judith!" Estelle gasped. Even if Flynn had betrayed her and she was pissed beyond measure at him she wasn't going to say it. That is an indoor thought. And, she did still care!

"That guy stabbed me in the gut. I have every right to hold a grudge."

Karol looked like he wanted to protest that statement but couldn't. "Okay, but you're not supposed to say it. That's an indoor thought."

Rita blinked. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

"You know, indoor thoughts! Stuff you don't say because it's mean and really insensitive."

Patty snorts. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You're just describing opinions."

Estelle rose to Karol's defense and stood at his side. "No it's a completely valid idea." Slowly everyone was muttering softly over things like what constructed an indoor thought unaware of Judith sauntering up to the bed. The lancer took a large swing at Flynn carefully to avoid Yuri as she aimed for the eye.

The argument broke as soon as Flynn screamed and freed himself from the cuddle. "What the fuck?"

"That's for stabbing me in the gut!"

Flynn's eyes widened at the realization only to be kicked in the groin by a dainty, but we'll toned leg. "That's for breaking my trust!"

The knight had rolled onto the floor at this point doubled in pain. He looked to see Karol cracking his buckles and aiming for the other side. "That is for kidnapping my guildmate and putting the Don's blood on my hands!"

A book on thrust into his back. "That's for making Estelle cry!"

A pistol whack from the right. "That's for hurting my husband?"

Flynn looks up at Patty and through all the pain groaned out a "What?" before being hit again by Raven. "Personally, I'm not mad I just felt left out. What 'bout you kid?"

Yuri looked between everyone slowly before leaning back. "I- I'm actually good for once. I don't want punch Flynn in his pretty face for a change." The pregnant pause between everyone as they all took in what had happened before finally, the crew dogpiled on the bed aside from Flynn who nursed his sores/

"How did you get here?"

"Why is that asshole here?"

"You're okay? Nothing hurts, right?"

"They better not have hurt you!"

"You're still wearing chaps."

"How did I get here? How did you guys get here?"

Flynn looked down at Repede who'd politely stayed to the side and gave a small wave. The dog lifted his leg and peed on him. Somewhere in his pain rattled head Flynn thought to himself, he more than deserved that.

It took time for everyone to calm down before they could get their stories straight. Flynn and Yuri's easier and faster as they listened to Estelle recount everything that had happened in that month. This had the two of them shouting on deaths and declarations with shock, disgust, and as Yuri eloquently put it with 'what the fuck Estelle?! Only one of us needs to be dying in this relationship'-ness. It took hours but at last, they had reached a point where they had collectively reached a common ground to talk from. It went something along the lines:

"Alexei is evil and a dick. Flynn is an idiot- sometimes a dick- but not evil. Yuri is dying and Estelle apparently may bring the apocalypse, an entire race is being turned into batteries to power who knows what. The Don is dead, Patty is not Yuri's husband! Indoor thoughts are a stupid construct and pineapple belongs on pizza but not on all pizza. Something is going to happen soon that is very bad. Yuri is still wearing chaps."

The conversation drifted a few times…

"He's planning something at the capital," Yuri said as everyone focused intently on their plan of action. "Something he wants Estelle for."

"How can you be sure?"

"You'd be amazed what people will talk about when they assume you'll be dead and three months and you're high on morphine." Jokes on them, morphine doesn't work. "Alexei plans on taking the empire. As for the cores… I'm not even sure he's using them for weapons."

Patty scratched her brow. "So then what? He just makin one fancy weapon?"

Flynn nods. "More than likely. I'm not sure why he'd need Lady Estellise when he has so much."

"The Sword Stair." Everyone turns to Raven. "There's a passage in the Zaphias palace that can only be opened with the power Estelle has. It's supposed to have a weapon, or so I'm told."

Rita hunches over on her arms as she looks for hidden lines among the dots. "Cores for a weapon, but he can't mean this one to be long use. The cores we've created in the labs are too unstable. More importantly, the lab can't handle the process of making an apatheia. It's too delicate. Which means… But why Estelle… Why not just make someone with her power…?"

"Even if he doesn't get his hands on Estelle he has other plans. Like that sword Duke used."

"So what he's after isn't myself per say, but a specific formula," Estelle adds.

They keep wandering in circles as Rita starts drawing with her hands before reaching into her belt and pulling out chalk. They watch the circles and the scribbles as Rita keeps writing and drawing till the entire area she's in is covered and she moves down two feet before stopping. "It would cause an outbreak…"

"What?"

"Yuri remember when we met how you said you were allergic to aer?"

Yuri nods. "Yes, you called it horseshit."

"I was wrong. You can get aer sick it's just so rare that hardly anyone documents it!" Rita sits up and looks in frustration. "Ugh! Where is that book when I need it!? I'll just have to make do." She slides over and draws a stick figure and some small circles.

"This is the standard human." She drew another one, this time in more detail. "This is Estelle." She draws another this time with crude horns. "And this is Yuri plus the Entelexeia."

"Human being normally eat food to consume aer and nutrients. In doing that they survive yadda yadda, but they don't generate more than they consume." She drew an equal sign. "Estelle, on the other hand, generates aer by taking in from the surroundings like a blastia while Yuri eats the excess." She drew less and more signs.

"Here's the thing though, human beings can't do what Estelle does because their bodies lack the Rizomata formula. If you tried the formula would feed off their life force and quickly kill them."

"Estelle's special. What's new?"

"But, that's the thing! Estelle shouldn't be breathing, not if you based it on a formula you'd use for a blastia. Yes, the expended aer would be more than the input, but a human would already try taking in more aer to balance." She drew squiggly lines around the person for emphasis. "The result would kill the body almost immediately, unless…" A smirk grew on her face as she pointed at chalk Yuri. "You based it on something that's not human."

"But Estelle is poisonous to Yuri!" Karol interjected.

"And there's the problem. Base it too close to a blastia the subject is a walking corpse in an hour base it too close to an Entelexeia and you'd get what happened at Keiv Moc. Too much aer in the creatures diet the thing expand, intelligence drains, it mutates beyond control! Imagine that on a human being?"

"Would that even work?" Raven says poking at the chalk lines and being shooed away.

Rita nods. "It has. There have been four occurrences written as far as we know of. All people living in aer dense locations who suffered bizarre deformities as well as insanity."

"So that's why he can't make an Estelle copy, but what does that have to do with everything."

"That's the thing about aer sickness… It spreads. Not like most diseases where you need contact, you just need to be in the right area. Flynn, I want to do a blood test later because unless you wear protected with a formula you've risked infection."

"I can smell it!" Yuri adds.

"The nobody go near him. This is bad…"

"What's going to happen to me?"

"If you implant humans with a formula to replicate Estelle's power or mutate and suffer mental contamination or come out fine and with the formula encoded. It's almost the exact thing as Yuri's, but worse. Aer sickness is dangerous because for all extensive purposes the human would become a living aer krene/Hermes blastia and spread it to other people. Alexei might not even be aware of it, but he's created a deadly virus and all it would take is locking people up in a box to see if it works."

Patty's face has gone white as her eyes gaze out emptily at the chalk drawings… "There was so much blood. There was- and- the crew they just- it was a routine job- and that blastia- that blastia!" Estelle pulled her into a hug as Patty hyperventilated in her arms and screamed. "Seifer! Seifer! All those people- they-!" Her face twisted as she vomited into Estelle's chest heaving.

Estelle pulled the girl along and ran her to the bathroom while Karol hovered from the side. Flynn stood to follow so he could see about getting anything when the dull throbbing since this morning finally caught up to him. It felt like something popped inside his head.

One minute he was walking and talking and now he was on the ground and he thinks he might be vomiting because something is coming out of his mouth. Blood? Yeah, that's definitely blood? His head hurts and why is the room so bright? He tries to breathe through his nose, but it's like breathing through glass shards and he feels blood. He's not dying, is he?

"Get that blastia off him!" Someone yells and another person is throwing him on the bed. What is…

"Flynn," That's his name- everything hurts- someone says as they point a light in his eye. "I want you to talk to me? Can you talk to me? What's one plus one?"

 _Swimming_ \- pain…. Letters… numbers- _swimming_ \- pain

"One plus one is two."

"Yuri keep him focused on that. Just keep him talking." _Swiiiiiimmmmi-_ "Stay conscious!"

"One plus two is one…" _Swim_

What the hell even is this? He's not- it hurts! Yuri! He needs- _swim_

His head is heavy… Damn. Yu… Fuck… How? _Swim_ …


	62. Chapter 62

**Felinis: okay, now I can write other shit, but still Myorzo is gonna be a clusterfuck arc and not for the reasons I intended. There is so much drama that needs to happen. Also question, anyone want art of monster Yuri? I'm considering doing it**

Throbbing

Head throbbing and

Where? What?

"Shhh… It's okay. Don't move kiddo." Something was encased around his hand that was warm and soft. Flynn did his best to squeeze his hands around it but it's muted like his nerves are wrapped in sheets of broken glass and cotton. "I'm going ta get the girls so keep him still will ya."

What happened? Flynn tried to open his eyes, but everything is so bright. "Don't force yourself." Force what? What did he do? What was he doing before all this? It all hurts. It's all so loud. "How you feel?"

Flynn moans through the pain. "My head feels heavy…" His nose was burning and his mouth numb but throbbing in time with his breath. "What…?"

"Just lay still for now. You scared the shit out of us." Yuri's voice is so loud and Flynn groans at the noise. He swears he can hear a pin drop from across the room like the banging of pots and pans. A smell crawls in his nose and he swears it's the scent of rotting carcasses on a hot summers day.

A new hand reaches over and starts pulling at his face and Flynn can only assume it's Estelle given how small and delicate. "I know it hurts, but please open your eyes." Flynn does and immediately regrets the action as he forces them open against instinct. "The pupils are dilating. That's good." Bright burns!

It burns!

"Flynn, how do you feel?"

"Like shit." He doesn't need to think twice on that answer. "Burns." Flynn tries to give a more eloquent answer, but at the moment his brain feels like it's been mashed and clogged with pointed shoes.

"You're lucky." It's Rita, maybe? Everything is echoey and distorted in the back of his brain. Lucky? "That bodhi blastia you were wearing probably would have killed you if we hadn't caught it." Hmm? "The thing was emitting a frequency that was drawing in aer as well as vibrating all the molecules in your body."

"Meaning?"

"Your brain would have exploded." Well, that explained some things. He's prompted to open his eyes again and it's much easier this time around though they still water. "I fixed it, but you shouldn't even look at that thing for at least a week. Still, it did prove my hypothesis right."

Huh?

"They actually programmed these things to encase people in aer when signaled. It's got a long enough incubation period to go unnoticed for a few days before taking effect." The anger dripping in her tone rings clear as Estelle continues looking him over and asking questions. Something must be wrong with his eyes because he's literally seeing red. Red around Estelle like a cloak of shadows. "It's disgusting. Arming his men with a kill switch."

Estelle smiles and asks Flynn to repeat some simple phrases and math that he complies to easily. Her face softens as she presses her hand to his forehead as some of the tension leaves her. "No neural damage so far, but hard to say. When you've rested more I'll need you try reading and writing."

Yuri grip tightens on his hand. "Why would he need that? There's nothing wrong right?"

"Head injuries aren't always obvious. They can range from memory gaps to suddenly not being able to say or read a particular word. Aphasia is actually more common than one might realize in stroke victims."

"I HAD A STROKE?!" Flynn isn't aware he's yelling till the sound bounces back in his ears and dizzies him.

"Something along the lines." He reaches a hand towards his scalp just for some vague understanding that it's all still there but stops when his fingers feel something off. The hand tightens as Flynn drifts his own on the ridges cresting his hairline.

"What happened to me?" It comes out choked as he feels further up the path that is familiar and foreign to his fingers. "You can fix this? Can't you?"

Rita swallows her body shrinking. "You mutated with the formula. It's like I figured. It was either that or your head would burst like a grape. I can try to fix you but there's no guarantee. I'm not even sure if this can be reversed entirely, it at least can be stopped."

No! This isn't right. Flynn is normal!

"Get these things off of me!" Flynn screams as he grabs at these intrusions on his head and tries desperately to yanks them off. Arms pin him down and he ignores the calls to calm down. How is he supposed to calm down from this? Flynn is normal, and these are unnatural abominations that he shouldn't have.

"Calm down. We'll fix this. We'll deal with this." Yuri looking at him like this is wrong... Like he's sick with a cold and not suffering from these deformations. He doesn't want that! Not when Yuri looks like he does! It's wrong and Flynn hates it! "You tell me if you see anything weird or you feel funny. Okay?" He nods hesitantly and cringes at the idea of being comforted like he's in Yuri's place. It's awful and self-serving to think, but this isn't the way they're supposed to be. Flynn is normal and human. He needs that because it's how he keeps Yuri safe. How he guards Yuri against the world that sees a monster! "Good. We're going to wait for the swelling to go down some more. It'll hurt more if we cut them now then if we wait so just lay down."

It's surreal thinking that he's the same in that regard. Both of them are now freaks and outcasts in some regard. It's like a divine punishment for foolishly trusting Alexei and for letting the person dearest to him suffer.

"I want to see it." He doesn't really, but he takes the and mirror all the same.

It's not what he was expecting. They're totally different from Yuri's; instead of smooth with few bumps along the way they're lined with ridges and don't curve instead jutting straight out to a point before branching out like the branches of a tree, but softer- sweeter- shining like chrome as they sit at his temples. He notes that something is wrong with his eyes, the blue a bit unnaturally bright and his pupils not dilating like they should.

Yuri leans over and wraps an arm around his shoulder. "See it's not that bad." It's true. Compared to how Yuri is fairing Flynn is untouched and normal. "So... it's not the same as what happening to me right?"

Rita crosses her arms. "It's similar enough that you could mistake it, but no. Yuri's DNA is tearing itself apart and rewriting itself. That blastia's installed a formula in Flynn's body that until we fix that will likely blow up your brain if you try to use artes. I mean, I can probably fix that part, but the real problem lies in that while we did catch it early there's no guarantee the formula won't force his body to keep mutating. Flynn's body might even get more durable and stronger as the body changes to better conduct aer."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Neural contamination is still a risk. So far nothing has happened, but he's going to keep having what are basically strokes until his brain gives way, and say it with me now-"

"Explodes." They all say.

"Exactly. Even if exploding wasn't a factor the brain damage alone is enough for alarm."

Flynn thinks back on what she said before he collapsed and swallows. "Didn't you say this was contagious?"

"Yeah." Rita nods heading to the nightstand and pouring a glass of water. "You're a walking emitter. Albeit a shitty one so I'm not too worried about having anything happen to me or anyone else for now. Besides, I need to figure out how to fix you first before Alexei decides to go using this on more people." She walks up and hands Flynn the glass before grabbing his wrist and holding out a small device. "It's all the more reason to fix you first, unfortunately."

Unfortunately? Flynn drinks slowly glaring up at the mage. "Yuri you'll have to wait." She starts writing down whatever it was she observed earlier and huffs in annoyance. "I need better equipment! I can't work like this."

Rita rubs her eyes as Estelle sets her hands on her shoulders. "You get some sleep and we'll figure this out later." Any protest the mage made is silenced much to Flynn's amusement by soft rejection and a warm hug. Rita reluctantly heads off yelling at the two of them to send Estelle for a nap soon.

"What time is it anyway?" Flynn asks painfully noting the light in the windows. When everyone else had arrived, it couldn't have been later than late-afternoon and he couldn't stand it if they lost a day because.

Yuri stretched on the bed with a pop in his bones. "Don't worry, it's still pretty early in the day. Still, you are on bed rest till the foreseeable future." Flynn watched as Yuri's eyes drifted between him and Estelle before crawling off the bed and heading towards the door. "I think I'll step out a bit. You two have fun."

Just like that, it was Flynn and Estelle alone in a room.

Estelle sighs and shakes her head at the exit. "Why haven't you told him?"

Flynn plopped backward in the bed feeling the off weight of the horns on his head. "There hasn't really been a chance."

"Bullshit!" Estelle blurted and immediately covered her mouth. "Look, I don't know if you noticed, but right now everything is falling apart so fast that we could be dead in the next five minutes. In you and Yuri's case quite literally."

Flynn wanted to, but right now that was more pressure than he could think of putting on his friend. Yuri was dealing with so much shit and then there was the fact that he'd gone on his vigilante rampage. Flynn hadn't forgiven it and couldn't do so because then laws were meaningless. Justice was something that madmen like Alexei could play with on grounds of the greater good and while he understood the why Yuri was dancing on that line. He'd killed for the results and that was something that needed to be dealt with when they had the time. If they had the time! There were so many things that needed to be talked about before he says, 'I love you'.

"I wanted to ask you something." Estelle sits on the end of the bed gripping her hands. "Do you actually love Yuri?"

"Of course I do!"

"Even the part of him that's not human?" It cuts like broken glass and Flynn tries to hide the drop in his face.

Flynn's eyes water and he rubs them gently. It's not that doesn't love Yuri with all his heart. It's not that he doesn't want to love that part of Yuri, but that side has ruined and fucked with his life so much. If Yuri were normal and there wouldn't always the stress of every other moment thinking he might have an episode Flynn would have confessed already. If Yuri were normal maybe he could have gotten him to stay in the knights. If Yuri were normal Flynn wouldn't be going through half of the drama that was going on.

So no, he hated that part of Yuri. He hated a monster who Flynn worried would run off at night and had to chain to a bed. Hated a monster that took away his best friend and reduced Yuri into something helpless. Hated that Yuri was treated like a monster for what he was and not who he was when so many others vile men deserve worse! He hated watching Yuri's humanity be shredded of him like whittled to a stub.

And now, Flynn's going to suffer almost the exact same shadow of a monster that eclipses Yuri's humanity.

But, the unfortunate thing is that if Yuri had been born ordinary they might have never met. He'd never be abused by a racist nun and taken into his childhood home. He'd never have gotten to grow up alongside Yuri. Flynn hated everything about that because it meant that their friendship was linked in suffering. Yuri's suffering. Maybe his life would have been better had Yuri normal.

It was a possible heaven and a probable hell that he couldn't be sure of.

"I don't. I can't."

Estelle's fingers tense in her clasp. "Then I can't support you, Flynn."

"Why?" Why is Estelle, the one person he trusted to have his back, betraying him? Because he wants Yuri to be normal?

"Because at the end of the day that part is still Yuri. It's still my friend." Flynn sees now that something has changed in the princess he once knew. Her posture is stiff and hard; eyes sharp and ready for anything like a soldier's. Flynn had heard her confess how she planned to give her life if needed, but he hadn't realized how convicted she was on the matter. "If I couldn't accept that part of a person than it be the same as people who deny the fact that I'm not normal either or saying I like Judith but not as a Krytian."

"I can't approve if you can't love all of him."

"I love him more than anything!" Flynn hisses and stairs her down but Estelle refuses to flinch. He stands up and clenches his fists above her his blood boiling. "What's wrong with me hating how Yuri is dying because of this! What's wrong with me hating how this has fucked with his life! With my life!"

Estelle shakes her head and walks past him. "I never said you had to like it, but this something in Yuri that's never going to change. He's always going to be different and if you won't love that fact then I don't think you deserve him. Not when you were willing to hurt him that much to fix something you didn't like in him."

"It's not that simple! He's dying!" Flynn yells furiously. "You've seen what he looks like!" It didn't matter that Yuri's pulse would still be there. If Yuri couldn't talk or fight… if Yuri couldn't be Yuri, then the thing left was just a walking corpse.

"I understand but acting like you can just cut that out him is wrong," Estelle says. "He's not human Flynn. Yuri has never been human and he'll never be human the fact you can't accept that upsets me."

"I know Yuri better than anyone! I know how much he hates what he is." Flynn's eyes are watering in frustration. "Knowing that…"

"Have you realized Yuri can't walk?" Estelle is calm and smiling coldly at the statement. "I noticed that he doesn't like to stand for more than a minute before leaning on a support or lying down."

Flynn's head falls. "No, I hadn't." He remembered how Yuri had seemed glued to the bed and Flynn had chalked it up to exhaustion.

"We're going to fix him. No matter what we're going to figure all of this out and come out of this. I don't plan on dying and neither does Yuri so we're going to fight and fix this. Whether that means stopping Alexei or fixing the aer crisis we're going to fix this." There's so much grit in her eyes that Flynn didn't think Estelle could hold. "The only thing I can't guarantee is whether any of us come out whole."

No guarantee that Yuri will ever be the same in a way that Flynn can accept.

"I want to support you and forgive you for what you've done. You broke my trust and you've hurt people I care about." Estelle walks past him and stands at the door. "You were one of my first true friends Flynn and after everything that has happened I'd hate to lose you."

Her steps echo in his ears as she disappears behind the door.

"I've fucked everything up."

Raven let out not the first or likely last sigh of the day as he sat back playing cards with Karol. It's nothing to do with the kid in the slightest. The stress of all the bullshit they've been dealing with has started to catch up with him and drag him down.

"Raven?"

Hmm. "Yeah, kiddo?"

"How do you do it?" Karol asks shuffling at the cards in his hands. "How are you so relaxed?"

Raven snorts. "Is that how I seem?"

Karol nods and as Raven stretches his back. "Honestly, I'm just as stretched out as everyone else is."

"But, then how are you so- so laid back." It's a genuine question that Raven can safely say the answer is to let some other part of him deal with that. To push off that he's conflicted on everything he should do and has to do onto some other part of his ego to worry over later.

He takes a long look at the kid in front of him whose eyes have dark circles under them and his hair seems disheveled beyond hope. Raven is more than certain that Karol hasn't given himself put on a change of clothes because he's begun to see pit stains in the shirt. "A guild boss needs to be able ta smile. More importantly, a leader needs to be able ta smile if they wanna prove that everything will turn alright."

"Are you calling yourself a leader?" Karol discards two cards and throws in a gald coin.

"More of offering advice." Raven keeps his face stern because his hand is crap. Maybe he can bluff his way through this round. Who knew the kid was good at poker of all things? "Ya got Brave Vesperia to take care of now. With everything that's happening if someone here isn't smiling stupidly everyone is gonna get all sad."

Most of them are just kids who shouldn't have to deal with these burdens. He's proud that Karol has been holding on and has been strong this entire time. Being the Don's second and sticking his neck out for Estelle were big steps from the squirrelly boy he'd bumped into some time ago. Raven's proud of that fact, but he also understands that Karol has a long way to go. He's gonna be a great leader if they all live through this.

Karol's knee jerks up and down. "Acting like that won't do me any good. There's too much to do to just goof off and be dumb."

"Yer still a kid." Raven shakes his head softly. "You're supposed to have fun and be able to smile at danger."

"Hmph, I don't want to be a kid." Typical response, Raven has never understood why young people are always so quick to throw away revelry for work. Maybe because humans crave structure and routine so that it can distract people from darker thoughts? That's why he did it at the very least.

They play silently for a long time as they wait for Patty to wake up or for something to spring them back into motion. There's been so little peace that frankly the entire group isn't sure how to act.

"Hey, Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a spy, right?"

Raven drops his cards. "I- I- what makes ya think something crazy like that?! Old Raven here is as innocent as a field of flowers!"

Karol snorts. "It was what you said about the sword stair earlier. Then I remembered during the blockade you distracted those knights in a funny way." Karol leaned back on his arms on the tile floor. "I kept thinking about how you were in the Great War and other little things. You're really good at acting and stuff."

Raven's face hardens as he debates what to do. The part of him that's Shwann says to kill the kid and run off with the princess. His fingers drift idly to the knife on his side as he plans his act from here. He didn't think the kid would call him out so easily.

"I don't mind."

Huh?

Karol shrugs. How is this kid so calm? It reminds him too much of when the Don called him out on it. "I don't mind. Just don't betray us if you can help it."

"You're asking a lot of me kid."

"I know. It's just that I like you a lot." Karol awkwardly curls in his knees. "I've never had a dad before and… if I did I'd bet he be like you."

Raven's hand falls. "You're too much kid." He needs air! He walks out and ignores Yuri passing him in the hall. How could the kid say that? Raven's done nothing to earn that privilege! He's an awful person who's morals shred with enough pull. He still can't bring himself to be honest about everything that he is and was.

He's still haunted by the guilt of a dead man. Still, thinking about how sometimes he wished that fool had killed that baby instead of going soft. Still lugging around empty reminders that he can't manage to throw away.

It's too warm in this town! Normally Raven is all for it but with the way his chest is pounding, he's wishing the day sun was cooled by a nice breeze. Instead, it's humid and warm in this city from being inside a giant jellyfish and there's no relief to be found. There's no wind or anything in this city and it's unnatural how removed Myorzo is. It makes his skin itch as he looks out at the people and buildings smiling without care. It's so- so- MADDENING.

He needs out. Just out. Or a drink that he can scream into. There's gotta be booze here.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Text**

 **Felinis:** **...once more in the spirit of my hw load is hell and I don't want to be responsible I wrote light angst. Heavy Flynn based angst to come... Also someone in this story is going to lose an eye. I won't say who or why but someone is definitely losing an eye...**

 _"_ _Patty!"_

 _The scent of iron and ozone coated the air as she watched the massacre on the ship. Why was this happening? It was a routine job like any other so why was this happening to her ship and her crew?_

 _Fire, someone had started a fire and smoke was filling her lungs along with the heavy globs of red light. She grabbed the hand of a young man pulling him away from a monster lunging at them._

 _"_ _Get to the hull and stay there." Patty wheezed as she thrust open the door and shoved him down. "All men that can still act focus on getting us out of this mess."_

 _Her body was struggling to act as needed as she ran for the wheel with the hopes she may be able to steer them out of whatever it was that was happening. Patty jumped and pulled out of the way of a woman who fell from the mast noting the empty cavity where her head should be._

 _It had started off like that. One crew member exploded showering blood and gray matter and then another and another till one's eyes turned bloodshot. Monster- they had turned into actual monsters of hell. This was some sort of curse that the red mist brought in or something. Patty wasn't sure but she had to get everyone out of here._

 _They had to live. "Seifer, get everyone somewhere safe till we're out of this storm."_

 _"_ _No way, someone has to keep you safe while you steer the ship." A silver-haired man clad in red and black._

 _"_ _And who will keep everyone else safe?' She fired her gun at one of the former humans charging towards them with an open mouth full of fangs through the chest. "A captain goes down with her ship but not the crew. I can handle myself here- Now go!"_

 _BOOM_

Patty's eyes flew open as she heaved on the bed her mouth tasting of old vomit. "Patty! Oh, good you're awake."

It was Karol. A familiar face in all the chaos her mind had conjured till she fell asleep. "I… how long was I out?"

"Four-maybe five hours." He counted on his hands. "I made sure to keep watch for when you woke up. Are you okay? What happened? You started screaming earlier and we were worried."

Patty swallowed and gripped at the edge of her overcoat carefully. "I remembered my past. Part of it in the very least."

It was broken but it was hers and the only thing that held her back was the dissonance between the her in her memories and the Patty she was now. Her perspective had felt different and she'd been called captain of all things. Was she…? Then what about the memories she already had?

Who was Patty in reality?

"Was it bad? You looked scared," He sat next to her and took her hand gently. "Sometimes I have nightmares and I get so terrified I start screaming so it's okay if you were. Everyone gets scared of dreams… or memories."

"I thought you hated being a coward?" Patty hums gripping tighter and enjoying the soft warmth.

"Well, yeah. There's nothing good in getting scared, but lately- lately, I can't bring myself to worry over a little fear. There's too much to let all that weigh me down you know." He's definitely changed in the past few weeks for the better. It still doesn't fix the real problem though that Patty is facing but she also understands that right now what's happening is a bigger dilemma than her own and she won't let it bring the group down. For now, she'd focus on organizing her memories and who she was.

Besides, she had a feeling she was close to the truth of it all.

"Thank you. I'll be fine, I don't really remember the dream that well," Patty hums and the door opens to reveal a stray Yuri. She'd be lying she said seeing him wasn't upsetting. It reminded her too much of her memories and watching him just move was miserable to watch. The poor man was falling apart and they could only pray for a miracle. "Ah, Yuri! Darling, how ye fairing?"

He smoothly collapsed on the ground doing his best to hind the fact that he's been limping since they got there. His feet aren't shaped well enough for upright walking and while she can't explain it the muscles aren't lining up the way they should. "Oh ya know, same old same old. Good to see you up Patty."

"Good to be up." Patty looks between the boys and notes a clear tension in the room and looks at her clothes noting the vomit. "I'm gonna go wash up. Rest my weary bones for a good nice hour."

When the door shuts behind her the two are left in an awkward limbo of not knowing what to say. There's so much to unpack that they have very little words other than a forced shrug between them and a grimace trying to come off as touching.

"So… how you've been?" Karol attempts to laugh as he fidgets with his gloves. It's not a lie to say that Yuri scares him in that illogical lizard brain sense with his appearance. Hell, the only thing human about Yuri is the basic shape of his body and even that is distorted. His fingers and toes are too short and they don't sit like they naturally should as instead, they seem to be trying to fan out for support rather than… well… Ugh, it's unpleasant.

There's also something, he can't name it but something, visually unpleasant and scalp scratching about how he doesn't seem to have hair anymore but there is still evidence of a hairline. It just keeps creating this dissuasion that Karol cannot stand.

"Fine," Yuri says leaning back on his elbows. "I'm fine."

Palatable Silence

"Sooo… you killed a man." They attempt eye contact and it's not fun for either of them.

Karol nods and debates on whether or not upping the count would be worth it to get out of this situation. "I mean, technically, I've killed maybe five people since I met you. Those were more accidents, but- yeah, I- I killed the Don."

"That…" Yuri seemed to bite at what was left of his ever-thinning lips. "That- I- Well, I'm proud of you for having the courage to take that step."

"Can we just not talk about this. Like, I know what I did and I accepted that choice. I'm living with that and I am totally fine with it. Not happy, but fine." Karol looks at his hands and thinks of the way the blood felt and the weight of the Don's body. He swallows trying to close those thoughts and focus on something else.

Like Yuri as he tries to get comfortable in a vain attempt to sit normally before giving up and just lying flat on the ground. "I want to talk about this. I just…" Yuri pushed himself up with his arms. "I was gone a month. A month! A fucking month- just that! And in that time all of you have had all of these experiences and hardships with me at a large chunk of the root of it."

"It's… ugh, look I'm not good with words." He huffed scratching behind his ears. "So- what I'm trying to say is that it feels wrong that I wasn't there and more wrong that all of you put so much effort into finding me. I mean, I've basically spent the entire time I've known you doing nothing but keeping secrets. Then there's the… well, you've seen me."

Karol expected this conversation and had been dreading it. What to do with Brave Vesperia and their friendship. How to deal with the need for secrets among friends. Last of course is the fact that at the end of the day Yuri may die from all this. Karol thought about it many times on the way over and knows that for the sake of his guild he needs to account for that and he knows how wants to go about it but he's waiting for all of them to be present.

"Yuri, before you got captured did anything else happen that would change how I look at you?" Karol waits for his answer as Yuri scratches the floor. "I deserve to know."

"I killed Cumore and Ragou in cold blood." Yuri's voice is steady. "I did it in cold blood and I'd do it again if I got to."

Karol feels a lump in his throat but he forces it down. "I see." He stands up and goes to a small table with a tray of fruit and water and starts pouring himself a glass. "I won't say I'm okay hearing that. I get why you did it and I'm not that angry but I think it's wrong that you felt the need to take action like that on your own without thinking about the guild."

"As a member, you represent us and what we mean to the world but more importantly you prove by putting your trust in us we can help you fight against problems like that without you risking yourself." Karol started on another glass. "Yuri, I like you a lot. You've never mocked me for just being me and you supported my idea from the start. I know that right now you might not stay a member for much longer but until then you are a part of Brave Vesperia."

He set a glass down in front of Yuri. "So act like it. Act like we're people you can ask for help and if we don't seem like it tell us so we can fix it together. Because I'm here for you."

Yuri smiled and took the glass before lightly pulling him into a side hug. "Thank you. I'll try… I still believe that what I did was right. I don't want to wait for the laws to change to fix a problem in front of me. I can't. Still, at the end of the day killing people and taking the extreme just makes me a murderer or a monster."

Karol rolled his eyes. "You're not a monster. What you did I can't say is right, but I also know why you did it. I can't ignore it and I won't. But, at the end of the day, I won't hate you for it."

It was a nice silence as Karol sipped his glass. "You should probably take a bath. Get changed and all that." Karol smelled his pits and grimaced.

"Probably."

"Take a long one." Yuri chortled as he glanced at Repede who'd been sitting quietly in the corner. "I'll spend it talking with this guy."

Karol stopped at the edge of the bathroom. "Wait… so Repede can read and you can understand him?"

Yuri gave a nod with Repede. "Yep. Can't be helped that everyone thinks the truth is a joke."

"Huh… That might actually be the weirdest part of all this." Karol means it. Monsters, magic and other garden variety weirdness he has a grasp on but talking to animals is around where his brain draws the line. He leaves silently after that with his head reeling about everything going on but he's also keenly aware of the feeling of grime under his fingers. So he takes to getting a bath so he can finally start feeling clean and refreshed for what's ahead.

Yuri flexed his hands and twisted his wrists a bit. Overall still a fair amount of flexibility still in them so that's good. He and Repede had already had a few talks since the reunion in quick passes so there wasn't much new for them to say. Except something that egged in Yuri about everything that was happening and his role in battle.

"I can't grip a sword." Yuri tried to close his palm but only succeeded in cupping a little. "I might not be able to walk upright at all soon."

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"I want you to teach me how to use a sword again." Yuri's tails bristled in frustration. "Everyone is going to be fighting and I can't be a deadweight."

It's another way this whole situation just feels like a self-conjured hell. If Yuri is incapable of using a sword then he's just luggage on a battlefield that can't be afforded. If he can adapt to do a style similar to Repede's then perhaps he can do something for a change. It seems he's often getting damseled whenever something important is going on because of his body and it's getting old.

"I'll try, but it'll be difficult for you to change forms so much."

Yuri stretched out and stood up clumsily boxing the air before stopping to catch himself. "I've got no choice. Sink or swim." He rubbed at the fur on his arm and felt his muscles. "I could try fixing a blade to my arm but I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to do that before I end up just using my claws instead."

"Claws are unrefined so you better not." Repede scoffed and unsheathed his knife and handing it off. "It'll be interesting to see how this goes."

"Yeah," Yuri snorted as he thought back to an adolescent Repede who was going through a punk phase. "It'll be interesting considering I taught you."

"Yes, and your methods were unrefined and all over the place. It was a miracle I ever learned at all." Yuri scrunched his nose, excuse him for not having a manual on teaching dogs the art of the sword. "Come on let's get started."

Judith found herself huffing for the umpteenth time over the span of the day as she ended up wandering around with nothing to do. They hadn't even met with the elder because of all the shit that was going on and the universe was refusing to give them a break. She kept moving outside in the warm air rubbing her arms up and down.

She always forgot this aspect of Myorzo. It was warm and humid but never a breeze and the air felt stale compared to the outside world. It wasn't something you'd notice at first especially if you stayed inside, but if you walked around enough slowly an itch of the stasis crept on your skin driving you into a small madness.

Judith loathed the feeling. A city as lazy and uncaring as the air where the outside world was a passing thought. A city called paradise that felt more like a prison for spoiled birds who had yet to notice the cage. She didn't notice Raven while she was walking until she bumped into him.

"Sorry." She said and Raven shook his head.

"No darlin', yer fine I just didn't notice." They were on a small ledged zone of the city where you could overlook the world below along with the wastewater pouring down. Kronos provided everything and that included a never-ending spring brought by the manipulation of water in passing clouds to sustain the people.

From here the ground looked so small and insignificant that it made sense why Krytians would forget to look beyond their home. "Is it always like this?" His voice was sharp and cold catching her only the slightest bit off guard.

"Unfortunately." Judith huffed again in frustration. "The people here are carefree while the air is trapped and the city might as well be dead."

The elder didn't even care enough to come ask what was taking so long with how little care he had. This was Myorzo Judith knew and it was home. Home in the way that if you live anywhere long enough even with disdain a pattern forms and an understanding of the surroundings.

"Any booze 'round here?" Raven groan leaning on the railing.

"Not much but probably."

Raven kept scratching his scalp and sighing continuously. "What's eating you?" She asked leaning up with him.

"I don't know what to do with anything these days." Raven let his head hang off against the rails. Something goes softly unsaid in his eyes as his gaze takes even further off into the distance. "It's always gonna be like this." A chuckle. "Ain't it?"

Judith doesn't pry, mostly because she thinks Raven won't let her, but she knows that look all the same. "Because at the end of the day it's the survivor that suffers." The survivor wades through loss and chooses what to lose and to hold on to the memories from the tragedy. The survivor gets the guilt and the sense of duty that comes with the making it out alive. Of being the product of a legacy built in blood and shame.

"Ain't that the truth."

"You seem the calmest out of all of though," Judith notes. "You never once were that surprised about Yuri's condition or anything."

"I knew his father." Judith blinks in shock going a smidge doe-eyed. "I met him a few times cause of my work. Didn't know what he was for some time."

"Does Yuri know?"

He stretched and walked away from the ledge. "Oh definitely. Tried squeezing me for information a few times but I never knew much… But I know about halfers in general."

"Like what?" She narrowed her eyes as they drifted nowhere slowly.

"That they end up like _that_. Thought it was an old proverb for a time." Raven said rubbing his scalp again. "I thought a lot of things were just stories." Unsaid are the words 'I wish it stayed that way' on his breathe. "I've seen a lot. For better or worse."

Judith's hand drifted the scar on her stomach. "Me too." That's why she wanted them to move things quicker and see the elder. Get along with everything to reach the end where peace that won't make her fidget lies. But they need rest and order, but all the same, she feels she's rested the entire time while recovering and she's itching for action.

A yell comes from a distance as Rita runs up huffing slightly. "Hey, Judith I need you!"

Oh?

"I need to go to my lab for equipment so I need you to fly me in. Time is of the essence." From the distance, Judith heard an angry shout from Estelle that Judith had an idea what it was about. "Now!"

Judith chuckled and lead her quickly down the dock despite the yells of Estelle in the distance. Motion, action, and just getting something done! Yes, this was good. The two jumped onto the boat in seconds Ba'ul laughing at her for being childish.

Immature while it was Judith would relish moments she felt young and free from tension. They were few and far between but she loved them and as the boat sailed toward Aspio she finally looked at her other attendant.

"Um, Estelle can get all fussy about me overworking." Rita laughed awkwardly before trailing off. "Honestly, I can't not work at a time like this my brain has a ton going on right now. I need to get started."

"Same." Judith smiled back and let the wind whip through her hair as the ship zipped through the sky.

 _I can go faster if you go inside the hull. If you'd like_

That would be great. "Let's go inside. We'll get there faster."

"Oh… okay." Rita followed behind at a distance and she understood that as much as they had resolved most animosity between them things were never going to be exactly as they were prior even if that wasn't too much, to begin with. "Look, I- I'm only going to say this once so listen up; Estelle may be all for letting herself die if it comes down to it but I'm not for that and I never will be. I will stop you if you try, but I won't let blastia destroy this world either. I'm not letting Alexei get away with anything either."

"If you take on too many burdens you'll snap," Judith says turning on the cabin lights.

Rita crosser her arms and turned her nose. "I don't care. I'll take on everything if I have to."

"For Estelle?" Rita drops her arms and surprisingly doesn't break out into a fever of blush.

"I care about Estelle, but it's not that shallow." Rita huffs and places herself on against one of the port windows. "I don't want blastia to be abused and the world in turn. I helped the core creation project but I'll use that to let me fix things here and now. That's all I can do and it's what I will do."

"I'm not guilty and I'm not doing this just for one person. I'm not that weak of a person. But what about you? Is it just guilt for your father and duty to the planet or do you actually have a resolve someone else didn't force on you?"

Judith steams coldly and stands tall. "Excuse me?"

Resolve? Judith has more than anyone could think! She stands as a warrior fighting for this world while unloved. She had guilt at first guiding her but she was beyond that and her resolve was built on a love to save people. She loved this world and she loved the Entelexeia.

She loved Ba'ul and the people she's come to call friends.

Rita falters and blush covers her cheeks. "Sorry, that was too much. I've been thinking about this all too hard."

"It's fine." Judith isn't calm but she lets her face read as that despite the truth. No, this anger is foolish for her. It's a going to take some time to get to Aspio so they might as well get comfortable. "Wanna play dice?"

"Sure."


	64. Chapter 64

**Felinis: and the clusterfuck of drama**

"RITTTTTTAAAAAAAA!" Estelle banshee wailed into the sky in frustration and stopped on the ground in absolute frustration. Why that little- no calm down. She was better than this. Sure, Rita should have been taking a break after working nonstop but time is of the essence, so Estelle shouldn't complain. Besides, Rita will have no choice but to relax on the way over.

She hears Raven stifle a faint chuckle and whistle as he walks away from the scene. Leaving her alone in the Myorzo streets. It's no big deal… She notes the odd looks the people in the town give her as they walk from the other side of the street in what feels like avoidance. Is it because Estelle is human or do they know too? Don't focus on those opinions as they aren't important. What matters is that she focus on relaxing her body and mind long enough to let herself breath even if she secretly would rather not at all in the slightest.

Too much counts on Estelle being put together for her to fall apart because of something as unavoidable as overworking. She has to be responsible because otherwise who will be.

By coincidence, both Raven and her wind up at the front door to that empty house and Estelle wants to go in as quick as she can to escape the eerie silence of the city.

"It's like they're all dead," Estelle notes as she places her hand on the door staring out into the streets.

Raven nods his eyes looking out at the building with something that spoke of sorrow. "Funny, ya always heard about this place as a paradise. Feels to me more like a graveyard."

His feet clattered hollowly along the door as he pulled out a wine bottle that someone quickly handed right over to him upon asking. All the townsfolk seemed too quick to avoid him but there was also something that wasn't fear but it certainly wasn't respect in their posture.

"Want a glass?" He said pouring a cup all the way to the brim for himself.

Estelle blinked and shook her head. "Oh, I couldn't. I'm not even old enough!"

"Nonsense. Yer eighteen that's plenty old enough." Raven started making her a glass as well. "Anyone who says ya need to be twenty-one to drink has no idea what they're talkin about."

Estelle took it hesitantly and took a tentative sip before relaxing with him in a comfortable silence.

This place…

 _The closet towards any city or hiding place Myorzo will be in time for me to give birth is Zaphias. It's the last place they'll look, but it's also the most dangerous. We have no choice though. Damuron, I just know this child is going to be loved by the Krytians once we're there. Lowell says he'll practically be nobility._

Raven could always hear the pause in that sentence before the next line of Hanna struggling to right in the large period on the paper and the knowledge of how she talked.

 _I just want them to be happy. I don't want them to grow up worried that they have to hide who they are or that people will hurt them for just being alive. Please know I don't hate you or Casey. That if I could-_

There had been an ink stain in the paper-

 _If I could I would stay but I can't. So when I leave try not to hate me if you can. I won't blame you either way. Just know I cherished our friendship._

 _-Hanna Quinn_

She would have hated this town. Hanna would have thought it was stuffy and suffocating and wanted out in a few months. She was loved quiet towns but this wasn't quiet it was dead. Lowell would have stuck her in this cage and Hanna would have withered away from the silence and the industrial atmosphere. A son who was seen less as a person and more of a thing to revere or dote on like it was a form of respect and not an insult.

Raven looks at Estelle and wonders if should do it. It be so easy to just grab her right now and her over to Alexie. Tie her up and just not care about what comes of everyone else… He doesn't want to live much anyway.

But, his hand hesitates because there's still some final answers before he throws Estelle to the wolves. Can she be saved? And if she can't his act might end a kindness to spare her suffering.

The weight was odd on his head.

Every time Flynn so much as turned his neck he felt the horns drag in the air. They didn't hurt to touch but the skin around them has certainly swelled in a way that tickled his nerves unpleasantly. He wanted them gone. He wanted to stop feeling them brush against the sheets as he tried to curl himself into a ball and forget his state of being.

He takes in a deep breath gripping his own arm tightly for support. "I- I was betrayed by one of the men I trusted and admired most in life… I hurt my best friend- and now I'm either turn into a monster and die or just straight die any minute now… and it's all my own damn fault for being such a fool."

Flynn's knees shake and his teeth grind in frustration as angry tears blink in the corners of his eyes. "I've lost everything I worked towards in the knights to save Yuri because I trusted Alexei so blindly that I couldn't see an obvious trap!"

And he might have lost the complete trust of one his best friends for forever because of his arrogance. Flynn allowed himself to be consumed in wallowing and self-pity as he talked to himself in an empty room for what was probably a few hours. Even if he wanted to he didn't feel good enough to leave the room yet at anyway. He had a splitting headache that pounded in and out as his nose burned when he inhaled so he couldn't smell anything but what he thought might have been his own blood.

Everything felt like it was slowly being chipped away with bleach creating a searing sensation in and out of his body. It was also hard for him to see when he stared beyond his ball of blankets and security.

His eyes wouldn't focus and it all was just too bright outside the sheets. God, isn't he supposed to feel better by now? Yuri always seems fine after something like this but Flynn feels like his body is still trying to pull itself out of its own skin.

There's a twinge of guilt of some of the times where Flynn yelled at Yuri to pull himself together seconds after snapping out of an episode when they were younger. Maybe the reason it always looked so easy was because Yuri had acclimated to the natural pain or maybe it was just that Flynn's circumstances are different.

He can't go back to the knights like this. His brigade will take one look at him and think he's some cursed and possessed demon. Hell, his men might not even be opposed to Alexei. Why'd it all end up getting so complicated?

A deep groan of frustration comes from the bottom of his throat as he lays on his back and stares up at the ceiling. His eyes sting enough that he sits up to rub them properly getting hit with a wave of vertigo in the process he feels like he's going to vomit again. He starts to stand-

A sudden and uncontrolled fear takes him as everything in his brain seems to dissolve and he falls to the floor vomit spilling from his lips but unsure how to deal with it or even how to clean himself up. Think F-

What was his name? What was he? A scream came from his mouth because his body- how did he move his body? Flynn writhed around desperate to figure out what was happening. What he was looking at? His breathing was heavy and his skin felt too hot and itchy.

He heard something come in and instinct told Flynn to kill it. Danger. Threat. He clumsily scrambled on all fours to move from the thing moving towards him. It was dark- and scary- and it new- and nothing looked or felt familiar!

It moved slowly towards him and Flynn pushed himself till he was up against a wall hissing.

Stay away. Stay away. Stay away!

"Flynn, it's me." This thing's voice sounded familiar but he's not sure. Everything in his brain is scattered right now and he's scared of this thing. Something touches his shoulder and he screams again, desperately trying to push himself even further than the wall he's up against. It grips on both sides and Flynn clumsily tries to flail with his entire body only to end up pinned against it until he eventually gives up struggling.

A hush from the thing and a grip of his hand. "Hey, it's okay. I know it's scary. Can you say your name? Do you know who I am?"

He hisses back at the noises and bites at the thing's flesh with no good results. He tries to escape when the thing starts moving him but instead he's just floundering on something soft with no traction to move. It keeps talking but he ignores it and chooses instead to hide under the softness for safety.

His skin itches

Yuri had run when he'd heard the scream to find Flynn squirming on the floor beside his own vomit. He's not lucid. Not even slightly. He hates to admit it but he knows this despite never having seen it from the outside. Rita had said what was going on was something similar and it should have been obvious there'd be something like his episodes but he'd figure it be closer to like when he'd collapsed earlier.

There's no recognition of who Yuri is or where he is. His eyes are beyond dilated and his skin feels hot and dry to the touch. Bright side is that the swelling is down enough that he someone can get to cutting those damn horns off Flynn's head. Not like he can do it.

"I really miss my hands." He feels like he says that a lot but it's true. Flynn looks absolutely miserable as he rolls under the covers crying out in agony. He's practically useless as far as helping Flynn and a part of Yuri wonders if it's the same the other way around.

He knows that Flynn wouldn't stop hugging him and sobbing for weeks after his first episode. He kept yelling about how he was scared Yuri wouldn't wake up again and he'd be like before. It had been terrifying for Yuri to hear that because he couldn't fathom losing that much of his time and autonomy to some version of his mind that didn't even know how to walk or recognize his family. He knew it had been disturbing to watch for everyone else but now that he could see it…

Well, he wanted to add to the vomit on the floor even though that was technically impossible since he had nothing in his stomach. Nothing but bile. Was anything happening to Flynn? He couldn't see but he dared to lift up the sheets a grimace the only expression he can make. His skin is peeling apart the way an old sunburn does and leaving large flakes of dead flesh. It's not everywhere but a large chunk appears to be on his upper right cheek and his chin. Some is on the left side of his nose and a bit at his hairline around the horns. The rest is scattered around his body but Yuri can also see a lot of peeling at his feet.

The skin isn't peeling just as one layer no it keeps peeling as Flynn's skin gets more and more feverish a distortion of color popping up in the patches. Yuri looks at the rough patches of reddish-skin on his arms understanding.

"I'm sorry," Yuri says and poorly attempts stroke Flynn's head only to get his hand bitten. "Mother-fucki- you should be so glad that I am understanding otherwise I would punch you in your fucking nose!"

Dear, god, Flynn put up with this from him for ten years. How the hell did he not end up strangled years ago? Also, how the hell is he gonna calm Flynn down after he sees that large portion of his face appears to be covering itself in pale teal scales?

"This is supposed to be your job." Yuri sighs and ignores Flynn's total disdain for his presence to clean his paws and do something along the lines of grooming himself after spending a fair chunk of time training with Repede. He'd looked like a fucking joke but it was easier than trying to grip a sword with both his hands.

He could, but by no means should he because that is hazardous for everyone. A little rational end of his brain says to drop this habit because it's just going make it easier for him to slip away but the other part that already knows it inevitable doesn't care. Just indulges licking of the dirt and rubbing his fur down in the best directions. He starts and stops the process several times but ends up looking back Flynn and hating there's nothing he can do.

They make it to Aspio in about two hours. It's a travel speed that seemed almost impossible but at this point, Rita knew better than to even try to think of impossibilities. The only problem they had was getting in and yelling at the guard that Judith was her guest as they made their way towards her lab where she could grab the necessary equipment.

She didn't bother noting how dusty it was inside and she didn't stop to think about how her tiny pantry was all rotten or stale creating an awful smell. She moved gathering tomes and equipment into various boxes and containers they could load onto the ship. The only time she stopped moving was when she noted a book Judith had pulled on her own from the shelf.

She recognized that one. It was a gibberish cipher that she'd thought to work out but decided not bother with ages ago.

"What has you interested in that junk?"

Judith leafed the pages with loud melancholy that crunched the air around her. "I was just surprised to see you had a copy. It's different than mine."

"Why do you own a copy?" Rita asked as she threw in some more beakers into a box just to make sure she had enough.

"Because my father wrote it." She shut the book. "He said it was a gift for me but it's ultimately useless since I have no idea how to decode it."

"Would you say it's important?" Rita was now intrigued what a book by the inventor of the Hermes blastia could be. Maybe there was an answer.

Judith shrugged and set it back on the shelf. "It's probably his research, but I have no use for it."

Rita took it and placed in the box all the same. "I can use… besides, don't you want to know what he wrote for you?"

Judith stiffened and started picking up boxes. "Come on, let's get this loaded."

At some point, another creature entered the room and Flynn decided the first one was safer to be near then this small thing. He knew this threat while the other was unknown.

"I don't think he cares much for me," The thing said as it leaned in with its big blue eyes.

"Ah, he's well… if it's anything like how I experience everyone looks like a monster and you have almost no recollection of anyone or anything. Not to mention the shit load of pain he's in." The first thing touches him again this time Flynn chooses to let it happen.

His body is too hot to much anyway.

"Will he remember anything?" small thing asks her eyes not yet leaving his.

"Probably not." It was still touching him and Flynn wanted to claw and break that hand but his body was too exhausted to care. But, the thing hasn't hurt him and it seems to be nice…

Patty looks carefully at the two so that she doesn't have to stare face front at them. There's nothing pleasant about seeing them in this state. She needed to see it though so she could understand her memories more. She spent a good chunk of time thinking on it, but she remembered people becoming monsters and looking at Flynn-

It seemed silly she ever forgot such an obvious fact but she was remembering now and she had to stop her eyes from watering. This wasn't a time for crying. Her tears wear being saved for more important matters. She held Yuri's hand and did her best to give a comforting squeeze.

"I really did ruin his life…"

She scoffed, "And who says that?"

"I ruined our dream of changing the knights from within, I made people run away just from being a halfer, his Mom turned down medical care because their condition was getting rid of me, and I forced my problems onto him all the time."

She rolled her eyes and took his lap as her seat. "You know that friendship, family, all the bonds you live in life mean ruining someone else's by forcing yourself onto them. It's up to them to decide whether you are worth sacrificing anything for. You guys let me travel with you even though my reputation makes me a pariah because you think I'm worth it."

What a silly boy. Patty is no expert, but no man foolishly kills and betrays one friend for another they don't think is worth it. She knows she's had people do that for her in the past and she knows that it's something try their hardest in life to avoid.

Herself included.

"People betray another when they no longer want to pay the price of caring. So it's a part of life to expect people to hurt themselves for them because I'm certain if you care enough you'll ruin your life back for a friend like him."

Yuri snorted mournfully. "You are way wiser than you should be Patty. What's your secret?"

"Just age and experience."

There are still holes in her memories but she remembers most of it and she'll use that to help. Besides, her answers are so close she can practically taste them on her tongue she just needs a few more pushes. As the Captain of Aifreed's crew, it's her job to learn why they met such a fate.


	65. Chapter 65

**Felinis: a fun chapter before... hell**

The long and exhausting day came to an end with the return of Rita and Judith and an awkward dinner where they all agreed they'd wait for Flynn to get back to normal before seeing the Elder since he as much as they were unapproving on the matter was a part of this mess. It was looking like they'd need to wait till tomorrow which was fine as far as Rita was concerned because she could spend that time looking for a way to the poor guy.

His condition didn't stop Judith from saying, "I say fuck 'im. Seriously, the guy stabbed me in the stomach with the intent of throwing me in a box where I would slowly be transformed into a blastia core, so yeah, fuck Flynn."

Rita raised her hand in agreement as she mushed peas with her fork in the other, "I second the fuck Flynn motion. He also was totally gonna kidnap Estelle because he was so desperate to save his boyfriend's ass he didn't stop once to question a ship full of deformed and screaming Krytians."

"In Flynn's defense, Alexei is pretty convincing when he wants to be," Yuri shrugs, "Like, I'm certain that he could somehow convince me to suck his dick given the chance and I have zero interest in that shit."

Raven immediately sits up, "Oh no, he totally can do that! I've sat on meetings between him and the Don with enough sexual tension to make ya think they'd been at for months. Alexei got game!"

A deep and beleaguered sigh from Karol, "Why and how did I somehow just feel in my soul that it was only a matter of time before this happened?" He turns and looks to Estelle to be the voice reason but instead of looking bashfully and fully ready to protest the entire matter is shrugging her head back and forth.

"I mean, not my type at all but I'd hard consider it under the right circumstances," Estelle says taking a light sip of wine. And no, she's not drunk in the slightest.

"Oh my god, we are really going there," Karol says into his palm.

Rita takes a bite, "Nah, I'm too gay for that shit… but I dunno right now my hate boner is strong enough to consider doing so much shit that'll make it so he can't walk straight and is sore for weeks."

Patty hums and nods, "Yeah, I'd suck off the silver fox with the right words."

"Don't think I would," Judith says.

"Am I the only one bothered by this entire conversation, at all?" Karol says and everyone is for some reason totally engrossed in this and he's not sure why. He looks over at Repede who has long since finished his dinner and casually passes over his plate. "We live on the darkest timeline Repede. I'm sure of it. Like, this is all gonna end with me in an eyepatch regretting my life choices at not even fucking thirteen and it's all because of a fucking eggbear."

Repede nodded his head before digging in on the scraps pondering to himself why in the world a human would ever suck a dick to begin with. Humans are so weird with their sex lives and he's never going to understand it.

"Okay, but fuck, marry, kill but with Alexei, Ragou, and that dicksqueeze Cumore," Rita adds to the conversation and Karol finally snaps.

"I'd kill my fucking self because this all weird and gross and what the fuck is wrong with all ya'll?"

Estelle looks down at her glass in shame, "I'm just really stressed, okay…" and everyone nods awkwardly along.

"It's all for fun. We need ta laugh at the enemy right now," Raven chuckles forcefully. "And, dicks are inherently funny."

"Not like we can mock his vagina," Rita notes, "Plus, vaginas aren't as funny. Like they can be, but I think dicks are funnier."

Judith pumps her fists in the air, "Dick jokes for life!"

Karol shakes his head and chooses to walk away to let the adults and the bizarre mental anomaly that is Patty have their fun. "I can't. I just can't. I wasn't prepared enough for this when I woke up today. Goodnight people! I am removing this conversation from my brain. I love you all but this- this I can't do."

Yuri asks if he'd check up on Flynn and make sure he was still sleeping and he does. Flynn is. Karol really does feel for Flynn and understand why he did it. He can't forgive Flynn for his part in the Don's death, but he can at least comprehend what lead him to such cold and drastic measures. He looks only a moment before walking and laying on the bed enjoying Repede's soft company.

"You think Nan would ever forgive me because I forgive her?" He's been putting out of his mind the whole time but if Nan hated him for everything he would understand it. He hurt her just to protect his friends despite the fact that he cares for her… Wants to see her happy and no longer mad at the world and the monsters that live in it.

He's stronger now so maybe while she won't forgive him he can make that a reality for her. His eyes get heavy as he thinks of all the things he'd love to do for Nan because he wants to see her smile again. He's only seen it a few times but to him, it's the prettiest smile in the world.

Yuri spent the night in Flynn's room keeping an eye on him in case he started wandering out of the room or screaming before he was completely lucid. It happens a lot to him, enough that Flynn knows better than to stand behind him and suddenly start talking after long periods of silence or to tap him without warning. He doesn't react as much as he used to but when he was younger he may or may not have bitten Flynn just because he was half-asleep and startled.

He woke up first and frowned at the sight of the scales covering Flynn's face like a blotchy rash that may never go away. Flynn's face may always be marred by that unnatural marine tint and that disturbed texture that looked thick and leather- wrong! It's not a texture for a human face!

His hand touched the skin softly and he wished he could add it on to the growing freakshow he's becoming and spare his friend. Not like he has much of a future ahead for him anyway because even if Rita does halt the process if she doesn't reverse it Yuri will never be able to walk with humans again.

Honestly, with how his life is shaping up he'd rather die than live trapped in a hole somewhere.

Flynn's nose twitches a smidge mouth hanging open a hint ad he presses against his hand. With a groan he opens his eyes with a flutter and looks at him curiously. "Yuri, what happened? My head hurts."

"It's okay, you had a bit of an episode but nothing bad happened. Does it hurt worse than yesterday?"

Flynn narrows his eyes as he clumsily starts to sit up. "No- no, I don't think so and my nose has finally stopped burning. Something smells... why do I smell chocolate cake?"

He giggled because no fucking way was this happening. "Holy fucking shit, I can finally prove I wasn't crazy!"

Flynn's already unnaturally blown out eyes went wider. "No..."

"Yes."

"No..."

"Better fucking believe it, Flynn! This is what I have been living with for over ten fucking years!" Yuri says and Flynn throws his head back in defeat.

"Oh, my, fucking-by fucking-mother- goddamnit! I smell like a goddamn bakery!" Flynn groaned pinching at his nose and gagging a little. "With how you talked I always thought it was like this thing you focused on but this is... Does everyone have scents like this?"

Yuri shakes his head, "Nope. Most folks have weaksauce scents ya gotta focus on. The only other person I've met who has an everlasting aroma is Estelle and that's just all the aer she's got around her all the time. Flynn, you have the most obnoxious body odor in the history of ever."

"It's weird. When you said it was weird I didn't understand how it could be that weird but this is so goddamn fucking weird." Flynn shook his head and took another deep breath through his nose and held back a sneeze. "How the hell have you gotten used to it?"

Yuri shrugged because the honest answer is he just did. Learned to tune Flynn's scent out and he really only noticed it whenever it would subtly change or whenever he felt like tracking him down. He's not even the only person he's met that smells like sweets, Karol actually smells like caramel candies and sweet bread but it's not an active element Yuri is constantly aware of. Flynn is a genuine oddity.

Flynn keeps forcing out broken laughs as his face falls and Yuri knows he felt the scales on his face because immediately he looks to the splotch between the thumb and pointer finger as he stares at his palms and notes the ridges are raised and look thicker than they should. "Hm, guess I thought my teeth would fall out first or I'd wake up with hair to the floor like you do... But, hey, I can work with this. It's not so bad."

"Flynn..."

"My back hurts too... Wonder if I'll grow wings or something? That be-"

"SHUT UP!" Yuri yells pulling him into a tight hug digging his claws accidentally into Flynn's arms, "It sucks! It's scary! And if you act like it's fucking okay or cool for this to be happening to you I'll kill you and you'll deserve it! So just... talk about it if you have to but don't try to play it cool for me… I know better than anyone how fucking awful this all feels."

Flynn pried the claws off and Yuri winced when he noticed the bit of blood and pierced skin. "I sorry… I kind of don't know what else to do. Being scared is just going to make it harder to push ahead and right now I have to focus on doing what I can even if it's not much."

"At least you can hold a sword and fight. Not to mention even as you are you've got the charisma and the power to rally the knights behind you no problem." In the end, it might just be easier for everyone for Yuri to stay here where he won't be a liability once they get ready to leave.

Flynn sniffs the air the again and his lips curl. "This is going to drive me insane."

"Just wait till you stand next to Estelle. Ugh, I've only just gotten to a point where my nose won't burn after a few hours. Also, you bit me five times on purpose," Yuri says.

"What! I did not! You're lying! Why the hell would I bite you?" Flynn stood up and walked over to the mirrors carrying a cutting knife and sawing at one his horns. Honestly, they look less like horns and more like antlers but structurally feel like horns so they're sticking with horns as the defacto descriptor.

"Same reason I do. I everyone looks like they'll kill and the only ones you like are the ones that give you food." Seriously, Yuri is certain that it was the food that won his subconscious lizard brain over when it came to not biting the shit out of a Flynn even more-

Oh, his fur is matted there. Probably should lick it down.

"Yuri?"

"Yuri?"

"…Yuri?"

"Yuri!" A shout breaks him from his mini daze and Yuri pull him away from his… "Yuri!'

He snaps upright and his eyes spin on the person talking to him but Yuri falls back in before one final snap makes him lucid. He rubs his eyes and cringes at how he probably just didn't sleep well enough last night. Yeah, that's it. _"I'm fine. What were we talking about again?"_

Flynn blinked back at him but resumed shaving the horns off his head looking back at Yuri in confusion through the mirror. Has he noticed? No, because he would have said something, when he pulls together some random topic that they weren't talking about and Yuri barely notices that Flynn is dancing around how Yuri won't stop talking in Geraios and has no idea what he's saying. Yuri's seems in a daze but not like an episode just a daze and doesn't acknowledge that Flynn is poking his face for more than a second.

No response…

"Yuri?" Flynn smack his face a little and he finally seems back to normal but Flynn continues to watch as he dresses. His mind can't be slipping already, can it? No- no- no way! Yuri's fine… probably just a little out of it…

When the horns were finally chopped off and Flynn was a form that he could comfortably call presentable they stepped out into the open air with the intent on starting the day with everyone and learning what they could about the Adephagos. It doesn't stop Flynn pulling aside Rita and telling her almost immediately what he saw.

"Rita, be honest, which do you think is going to give out in Yuri first?"

The mage grimaced as she looked out the corner of her eye at Yuri joking with Karol. "Given that his entire skull is probably going to change structure and how much energy that would take his mind will probably collapse first. That's why I need to figure this out quickly."

"No magic on earth will fix his brain once the process truly starts."


	66. Chapter 66

**felinis: it has been a very long time... I am sorry. it's admittedly a very nothing chapter. I'm sorry**

The Elder's house is finally on their agenda as they set on over with the intent of finally learning some semblance of this world's past history with the blastia and the aer. They listen silently as Judith strings the tale from the mural of aer and Armageddon. Of a calamity that almost ate the earth and of the Children of the Full Moon fading with the world's prayers.

Estelle is firm and cold as they leave with a small thank you and Yuri can only hope she hasn't gotten any dumb ideas.

"If that legend's true, then maybe the power of the Child of the Full Moon isn't the only thing to blame for bringing up the Adephagos," Yuri suggests once they make their way back to the inn with the intent on packing and setting after Alexei.

"But what about the 'hearing the world's prayers, life faded from the Children of the Full Moon' part?" Raven huffs and leans against the wall appearing to pick at the dirt under his fingernails.

"Maybe they averted danger by killing the cause of the Adephagos, the Children of the Full Moon," Judith says and despite her calm tone she clearly is also unsettled by the idea.

Karol swallows as he shoves the gels they bought in their bag, "B-but, wait, aren't the Hermes blastia the real cause? Can't we just stop those?"

It's Flynn's turn to be frustrated as he taps his foot on the ground. "It might not be just the Hermes blastia. That legend made it sound like all blastia disturb the world's aer."

Rita stops from her pacing to give him a gruff acknowledgment. "The elder said that blastia are blastia. There are no normal ones or special ones. I think that means the only thing that's different is how much aer each formula uses."

Yuri glides over the bodhi blastia on his wrists, he misses his bracelet. "Even the blastia we're using?"

"Bodhi blastia are special, but all blastia utilize aer in a formula. They're all the same. And formulas need aer to work." Rita's been writing in the margins of her book nonstop since getting back with Judith. "The Hermes technique, the Children of the Full Moon... They're probably only part of the danger. With more and more blastia, the Adephagos will awaken. This is what the Entelexeia are afraid of."

"So does that mean we have to stop every blastia? Like the people here in Myorzo did?" Karol says and weight of the matter continues to fester.

Ever the optimist Patty clasps her hands tosses a change of clothes into a bag. "Well then, we just have to get rid of all the blastia. Ships have oars for a reason!"

"That's impossible. We need blastia for our everyday lives." Raven interjects and Flynn follows right after.

"Barrier blastia, aque blastia, bodhi blastia, too. Not to mention most modern medicinal procedures and other miscellaneous subjects too numerous to list."

Judith lets out another sigh to add to the already impressive collection building up in the room and flops on the bed. "I wish we could use blastia without worrying about consuming aer... But I guess that's just a dream."

Rita stops and shuts the book. "The Rizomata Formula..."

"What's that?" Yuri says and watches Rita's eyes narrow as the clear sign of her gears turning and her genius raging burns.

"All things exist due to the sublimation, reduction, formation, and dispersion of aer. Some think that a still undiscovered theory could freely manipulate those essential mechanisms of aer. Formulating that theory is the ultimate goal of current magical research by mages around the world. If it's found, manipulating aer will become so much easier."

She pauses and looks between Yuri and Estelle. "Estelle is the closest thing to the Rizomata Formula. If we can use a formula to interfere with and neutralize Estelle's power..." Her voice trails as she starts to mumble. "And then yes… that would fix it possibly."

It's a pipe dream that Yuri doesn't quite get but understands that if they can figure this out they can save Estelle and she can live a normal life like she's supposed to. They could cut off the head of madness by destroying Alexei and his Hermes blastia producers and figuring out this formula. But somehow that in all of this seems way too easy after so much hell- his own problem aside because that's a whole other can of worms he doesn't want to touch at the moment.

Estelle finally dips a little and brushes back a lock of hair. "I-I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit."

Raven follows out shortly afterward claiming he's tired and there's a look in his eyes that speaks that in volumes. Yuri too eventually gets tired of not being much use and decides a stroll is in order it's around then his feet wander to a patch of greenery among the stone structures and he spots Raven fiddling with some metal object as he leans against a tree.

They don't acknowledge each other and it's only after a time Raven even glances his way. "Hanna Jaqueline Quinn. That was her full name."

"She was the second in command at Mt. Temza before it went belly up in the war. Honestly, liked her but never understood her. Tried flirting with her once and well… decided she wasn't my type shortly after actually getting to know her." He stops and Yuri waits. "You don't look like her. I mean it, ya don't. You got her eyes and a bit of the cheekbones but for the most part, you got yer dad's features."

"She liked quiet places… but always said they needed a degree of being loud. Took me forever to figure out what she meant by that. She really liked the mountains and the desert. Just running around in them…" Raven stops and his brow furrows. "Bet, that's why she found 'im first."

Yuri leans back till he's staring straight up and tries to take a better look at the memento in his hand. "That old soul who knew her barely got a proper year with her… Frankly, I hate yer dad and Damuron hated yer dad. He just stared at ya like some puppy-eyed kid all the time. Always appeared and disappeared on a whim too. Just some sleaze who smiled all the time and never thought anything of what he did. And he could have left her… But that's the past."

"You've been so tight-lipped up till now. What changed old man?" The locket is tucked back away, and Raven stands up with a light groan as he stretches himself out.

"Tales don't mean much to a dead man." There's a final wave as he finishes walking off and Yuri heads back to the inn. The plan had been to take off after Alexei by that afternoon and this was not gonna be up for debate but upon entering the first question asked was 'where is Estelle?'

The next moment they were on a mad dash to the ship fearing the worst. All they have a faint sign saying they'll be on Hypionia

Estelle's hands hurt from the position she was in, but she kept quiet despite herself. "See princess, I ain't got much worth living for. And I'm not stupid enough to think you guys will just stumble onto a few miracles and fix everything. A bloodied hand will get the job done quicker."

There's little time to scream betrayal as they quickly find themselves in the path of Heracles desperately dodging cannon fire. It's then they spot it, another Entelexeia desperately dodging more cannon fodder than they are that Judith recognizes after a bit as Astal.

They watch as the beast weaves through the sky before diving into the temple.

"Let's land over there and see about making our way in. Five gald says that Alexei and his group are already running in." Yuri says as Judith starts giving Ba'ul some commands.

"What about Estelle?" Rita shouts as the boat makes a rough landing onto the ground below before taking off again with Ba'ul for safety.

"If my hunch is right Raven probably already handed her over on a silver platter." Yuri hisses and their legs burn as they try to reach the shrine as soon as possible. Better to cut off the head as soon as they can. And there she is when they finally stand at the entrance of the shrine and by his side hovering above is Estelle screaming to be let go and pounding on the surface.

The commandant turns with that cold smile that quickly turns into a deep scowl. "How annoying and yet fortuitous. I was worried I'd have to go hunting for you again Yuri Lowell but thankfully you are disgustingly persistent."

Yuri readied his stance sword strapped tightly at his wrist for balance. "Yeah well, I'm not going back in that cage."

Karol took a step forward raising his hammer up high, "Yeah, and Estelle is coming with us."

"Commandant Alexei I will not stand for your crimes any longer! This unforgivable what you are doing," Flynn hissed pointing the sword and Alexei looked particularly amused by the sight of him.

"Looks like you actually survived the exposure congrats Scifo you're quite the lucky fool." With that, they set to charge too late to hear Estelle's warning as electricity crackled through the air and a whip of energy pulled from the sphere knocking them to the ground while Estelle writhed in torment.

Through all the pain Yuri keeps conscious just long enough for Alexei to tell them that the attack drains Estelle's lifeforce as an incentive to stay tight. "I want the mutt alive, anyone else is disposable." As Alexei descends into the temple a group of knights surrounds themselves around them with everyone struggling to keep steady on their feet.

A silent nod passes between everyone as they bring their weapons up and begin the fray struggling but still managing to slice through the enemy in decent time. They do collapse and dig through their supplies for gels as they ready themselves for the next leg. It's about then that familiar blue uniforms and a call of recognition reach their ears.

"Captain? Are you all right, Captain?!" A sudden rush as Sodia runs to Flynn's side pulling him into a hug. "Alexei claimed you turned traitor and ran but if you're here it must be to stop him." As she pulled away her joy faded as she stared at the scales that were coating Flynn's face in blotches, "Captain… What- what happened to your-" Her eyes turned to Yuri, "What's wrong with him?"

"It's a bit of a long story Sodia. Why are you here?" Flynn coughs straightening himself out but it doesn't do much. Flynn doesn't have his armor and is just wearing some loose secondhand clothing they found in Myorzo that was even slightly fitting.

"Right now, the Flynn brigade and a portion of the remaining forces are the only ones left siding with his highness. We need you to return to the forces. The Knights need their captain. After you return I'm sure we can sort out whatever is going on with your… skin and you can explain the full extent of Alexei's damage- and-."

Flynn holds up a hand and walks past her. "As a knight, that's what I should be doing. I know that... all too well. But right now, I'm not a knight. Right now, I'm a friend who needs to save another friend's life." With that, he walks ahead ignoring her please, and Sodia is left to stare through Yuri as she takes in the full sight of his monstrosity.

"You…" Her eyes widen and Yuri realizes that she didn't actually recognize him. "You… You know, I'd heard that the Captain had taken a prisoner with him when he escaped of considerable value but you- You're just a monster! A criminal and a beast."

"Yeah, I am." Yuri spits.

"Our Captain is the ideal to which we all aspire. He's the epitome of an Imperial Knight. How can the Captain possibly consider someone like you his friend?!" Yuri looks at her clenched fists.

"Hey, what bothers you more- the fact that I'm a criminal who took your captain. Or the fact that I'm a monster."

Sodia doesn't hesitate. "I've known Flynn for a long time and whenever you came up- whenever- For some reason when he's with you, he is not himself. Just like this last time... Listen well, Yuri Lowell. Your very existence is hurting our Captain. Stay away from him! You are poisoning our Captain with every part of your being."

"You don't have to tell me that fact," Yuri huffs and steps forward. "I've lived my whole life knowing that, but cutting that tie is something Flynn has to choose. Come on we have shit to do."


	67. Chapter 67

**felinis:** **I've been taking breaks from playing definitve to write this... I am sooooo happy that it's out**

The descent into the temple leads them down winding roads and various turns in attempt to make their quick way through all the while avoiding any rogue knight they occasionally come across. At one point there's a brief pause to take in a statue of an Entelexeia that seems to have been the temple deity, but for the most part, it consists of running down hallways and hoping they make it on time.

The real problem is that Yuri can't run like the rest and they have to take breaks while he waits for his stamina to return.

"Hey, Flynn," Karol says looking up at him with a tense look. "You uh...know what Yuri did, right?"

"Odd time to bring that up," Flynn says and gives Yuri a downcast look, "Yes. I do. Yuri's actions are serious crimes in the eyes of the Empire. To the Empire, he killed two influential men due to a personal grudge."

"A personal grudge?! Yuri was just trying to-" Karol is once more interrupted and the others are turning their heads to listen. Yuri didn't really tell Rita or Patty about this stuff- probably should have.

"I know. Yuri didn't do it for personal reasons alone." Flynn offers a hand and Yuri takes it struggling to pop fully upright for a second. "But that's how the law sees it. And that's not because the Empire is corrupt or anything like that. There is corruption but the whole of it just needs some amendments and Alexei is sadly part of it and I'm ashamed my respect for him blinded me from that."

Judith gives a small hum as they travel further down the narrow corridor. "But do you really think what he did was wrong?"

"Murder should never be the answer for problems of that level. I won't say the world isn't better off with them gone but I refuse to say he has the right to act such harshness."

Rita yells at them from a distance to hurry themselves along and they do so till they finally reach a guarded entrance that appears to be fortified with a barrier as well. They decide subterfuge is their best bet so from a distance Rita quietly begins to cast one of her more violent spells knocking the knights out. Unfortunately, it does little to change the fact that the door is still locked.

But, it does get interesting when Duke decides to make an entrance. "You... How is the young lady - the Child of the Full Moon?"

"Alexei's got her somewhere up ahead!" Karol says kicking at the barrier in frustration.

"...I see. So he has made his move."

"Are you here because of him, too?" With all the cruelty Alexei has caused in all his chaos Yuri wouldn't be surprised on the matter in the least.

"The aer krene in this region has become severely imbalanced. I have come to restrain it." Duke says looking seemingly past the barrier towards a goal.

"...By restrain, you mean you actually have a way to do that?" Rita looks to the sword her mind probably racing with potential answers.

"To quiet the aer krene, the cause of the imbalance must be removed."

Judith balks, "Just come out and say it. You mean kill Estelle."

Yuri steps forward and puts himself between the Duke's blade and the entrance. "What is it with blaming all the world's problems on a single girl?"

"An unstable Child of the Full Moon cannot be ignored." He says, "You of all people should know that."

"How can you be so hard headed? I thought as a human, you'd see things differently." Yuri spits because he's sick and tired of all this. Monsters, poisons, existences that should be, people who deserve to die- it's all such bullshit. Nobody gets born on purpose and nobody asks to be born different Estelle- him- fucking everybody wants to live.

"Our common bond as humans is nothing. A single life cannot be privileged over the fate of the world." Duke sighs and looks ready to push him away, but Yuri gets closer- stares him down.

"Yeah, never mind that without a bunch of those single lives, there'd be no world. Listen. She may be a bumbling, sheltered excuse for a princess, but she's one of ours." Yuri won't stand for Estelle to be talked down to- to be treated like him. Estelle is better than him. She's honest, good, accepting- she's something this world tries to stamp out of you from day one that Yuri wishes he'd ever known. Okay, her power could end the world but that's an if- a maybe- a possibility and one of hundreds. "She's none of your concern. So back off!"

"Do you say that knowing just how great a threat her existence poses?" Duke hisses. "Do you not even care that she in all likelihood shortened your life by decades unknowingly? She is a threat."

Yuri steps closer. "She is my friend! And I will help her with everything left in me. What we know's got nothing to do with it. Our motto is always do what's right. And if that means having to get up close and personal with you, then so be it."

The tensions in the air built between the group finally snaps as Duke holds his sword out to Yuri. "Very well son of Lowell. Show me your resolve with this sword and prove to me as an Entelexeia the Child of the Full Moon is justified. This is Dein Nomos. It is the only manner in which the aer may be quieted."

Yuri holds it carefully between both his misshapen hands knowing the name well. Dein Nomos- the sword missing needed for the imperial line of succession. "What are you doing with it? Why does something like that have the power to control the aer? Who are you?"

"The answers to those questions are not what you should be seeking now. Go, before you are too late." Duke turns but not before giving one last cryptic message. "Learn yourself the true weight of your birthright." Before seeming to vanish into thin air around a corner.

As they all stare in confusion it's Karol who finally speaks up again, "I will never get that guy." Everyone's agreement on that is universal before they all drift back to the beautiful sword now in Yuri's hands watching as the metal actually changes from a blood red to a dark plum. It's hard to hold even with both hands but he feels a power thrum through it that leaves him letting out a whistle in amazement.

He struggles a moment but the power- the shift he can see and feel in the aer changes in an instant as the barrier shatters. He gasps and drops the sword as a sharp pain drives in his chest and the usual panic from everyone occurs until he gets his bearings.

Rita picks up Dein Nomos and gives it a quick scan. "…That formula, it's just like Estelle's. So that sword really is..."

Yuri looks at the sleek surface of the blade once Rita hands it back. "I can't believe this is Dein Nomos...

the proof of imperial succession."

"Yuri, you can become the emperor!" Karol chirps and Yuri quickly passes the sword over to Flynn. Not like he can really use it in a fight anyway.

"This is just for decoration. I wouldn't wanna be the emperor even if I could. I think someone who can actually use it like Flynn would do a better job." Yuri chuckles.

Patty tsks, "Shouldn't you have more aspirations as a young man?"

"My biggest aspiration right now is to stay a sentient person for longer than a month. I'm pretty sure I'd last less than a minute in Zaphias."

Flynn holds the sword with immense pride as he balances it in his hands watching as the color shifts from the again from the purple tone it had taken in Yuri's hands to a dark blue, "The lost proof of imperial succession... The strife surrounding the throne could be traced back to when that sword went missing. Could Duke have stolen it?"

"It's a possibility," Yuri says.

"Duke went around using that sword to control aer krene..." Judith adds as she gestures for them to resume moving.

"That sword...it produced the same phenomenon as Estelle did. Maybe the Rizomata Formula was already worked out once before? But then, why was that information lost? Maybe it's related to the cataclysm, like the way that the blastia were lost?" Rita says along the way her pace slowing more than Yuri is fine with for the moment and tells her to hurry up. They have a princess to rescue.

The hallways are just as much of labyrinth as they were in the other room but the thing that Yuri notes more is the traps they fall into due to a lack of light till Rita finally gets frustrated enough to sit and construct a lamp in the span of ten minutes. After that, it's a straight shot ahead towards Alexei. Towards saving Estelle.

She's forced to watch Alexei through all the pain as he squeezes her life from her like an orange and crushes Astal under his heel. She can do nothing but beg unable to break free as Alexei mocks her. "Alone, you are nothing more than a poisonous blight to this world. I'm sure you understand that now."

No! She's not! She knows she's not! Everyone has proved that to her time and time again, she's not just something awful in this world because they want her… But at the same time-

Estelle truly only ever seems to cause suffering, her eyes well with tears. No, she promised Rita she'd be strong and she wants to live. She This will pass! This tragedy will pass and then she- they all can-

"ESTELLE!" They come in like a prayer and she tries to grip the walls of her prison once more annoying the way it burns into her hands.

"Yuri! Flynn! Everyone!" She cries both in relief and fear.

Rita puts herself in her casting stance giving her a warm smile, "Estelle, we're going to save you right now!"

Alexei snorts as he looks down at them from the altar stairs. "You are incapable of saving this princess. I am her only hope for salvation."

"Spare me!" Yuri growls.

"The most glorious moment for any tool is when it is finally used." Alexei looks at the one of the many apatheia in his hands with such a soft and disturbed smile. "There are so many tools just waiting to be used and cultivated that went ignored. Even the poison of this world can be a blessing if used correctly And only I can do that."

Flynn rushes forward sword raised with Judith and Estelle tries to warn them again as Alexei effortlessly raises a hand roaring with laughter as they're knocked back. He looks to Astal and repeatedly charges him with volts of her power and Estelle hates it- hates that she can't stop it.

"Weren't you Entelexeia supposed to be masters of this world?" Alexei roars with a mad joy as Astal gives a final gasp of pain before dissolving into an apatheia. "Oh, how disappointing. He's dead." He picks it up looking at it like it's a marble he saw on the street rather than the soul of someone who's died… instead of as a corpse.

Why? Why does her power have to hurt others? Why does it have to kill?

"Smaller than I would have hoped. No matter. It can be used in any number of ways." Yuri leaps for the alter sword ready but is kicked in the stomach with ease rolling down the stairs. "Ah, you've come this far. Now, be baptized in the aer your dear princess charged with her own hands! Why not become something useful towards the empire."

Estelle screams as she tries to hold in the power Alexei is taking from her but it just spills from her hands like the tears on her cheeks. Please! Stop it! Stop hurting the people she loves! Stop hurting the world she cherishes! Stop taking them from her!

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did she have to be born with this power?

Through all the noise and the pain, a glimmer of hope comes in Flynn wielding a sword in his hands aloft as her power is dispersed and the air returns to her lungs. Alexei's eyes gleam as he stares at the sword in Flynn's hand.

"...What irony. That which I have searched for all these years..." He turns to Estelle and laughs again, "That it would arrive at my feet only when I no longer have a need for it. With the Child of the Full Moon, the apatheia, the cores, and my knowledge, Dein Nomos means nothing to me."

"Talk to yourself a lot, huh? Not a good sign. Now shut up and let Estelle go!" Yuri raises his sword again and Estelle hates that a part of her wants him to run. To just leave her and get to safety.

"Are you certain that is what the Princess wants?" Alexei says and she looks out to all of them. All these people that she cares about, that she wants to learn better, that she wants to have a life with.

"Please, just go. As long as I'm with you all I'll only cause you harm." She makes out through broken sobs her hands reaching out for them through the glass even as her gloves burn away. Another attack is forced through her and she shuts her eyes. "I...I can't take this.."

The smell of ozone and singed flesh from her attacks, the sound of them in screaming in pain, the knowledge that she's the sword hurting them. She's the weapon.

"Fuck you, Alexei." Yuri spits from the floor.

Alexei stands over Yuri and grabs him by the neck. "Now now, Mister Yuri Lowell. Such brash behavior does not befit a young lady's escort. Not very gentlemanly of you at all."

"Sorry for my lack of manners. There aren't many gentlemen where I'm from." Yuri spits, "And my dad was a right monster."

"That sword is nothing more than an annoyance now and thanks to you we've practically perfected the cores. Right now, you are nothing more than livestock to be slaughtered." Estelle watches as Alexei tosses him to the floor and gestures to the knights. "Take care of this."

She can only watch as the knights surround them as Alexei walks away and she pounds on her prison again. "No! You can't! You can't!"

As the Vesperia crew finally returned to their feet they watched the legendary Captain Shwann make his arrival and Repede smelt it first.

"That's… that's Raven." Repede barked and Shwann chuckled.

"...I suppose there's no fooling the nose of a dog."

The faces of everyone fall as they see it really is Raven. His hair finally down and dressed in a Captain's uniform.

"One of the Union's most important members is a captain in the Knights?" Rita gaps but it's Karol who looks like he might cry.

"Wait! But what about the Don, Raven...?" Karol chokes, "I knew there was… but I never expected this."

Flynn's sword shakes. "First the Commandant and now you... Why?! Have I ever respected and admired anyone that was worth it in the knights?"

Shwann pays them no mind but holds his sword at the ready. "You're not really thinking of trying to

stop us, are you?"

"Schwann Oltorain, First Captain of the Imperial Knights. Ready to do battle."

And with that, it starts, for an old man he moves like the win. Faster, stronger, better than they ever saw him fight before. Who knew the old man was a beast with the sword? Yuri's as an absolute klutz in battle despite his attempts and it can't be helped. They knew this. Knew that he was a liability in battle because his swings at the moment are janky and wide. So he focuses on playing bait as the easy target while Flynn makes a point to occupy him with his blade. Judith and Patty try to distract him from the side but his eyes are sharp and it's enough for him to knock out Patty, as good a fighter she may be, for a time.

Karol watches… watches and asks again for a reason. "I am not Raven!" Is the answer as Karol holds the axe as a guard before Raven backflips over Rita's fireball and knocks her to the ground.

"Dammit!" Karol screams and charges forward through all the fighting. "I respected you! I thought you were cool!" Karol pushed past Flynn swinging over and over to try and hit the slippery man.

Shwann their weapons clashed and in that moment he let out an arte that turned the battlefield into one enormous vortex of radiation. It burns and tears into Karol's skin, but he holds strong and stays upright. He's going to be strong enough this time! He's going to do what he has to! He's not some little kid! He's the leader of Brave Vesperia. "I thought when this was over you could be my family!"

In a split second of the arte fading as the axe broke past the sword, Shwann hesitated in his moves and he wasn't sure why. Why was this getting to him? He's not Raven right now. He's just… he's…

In the end, not even Karol expected this would be the result of his action- Shwann watched the surreal sight of something that's was a part of fall to the ground, the pain came second.

"No… way- I- this isn't-"

Karol takes in the sight of the dismembered hand on the ground. He was aiming to disarm him… Why? Raven should have- No! Shwann looks at the bloodied stump that's dripping onto the floor as he screams in pain but runs again only this time another blow comes from Judith who takes a swipe at his chest knocking him back to the ground again.

A cough of blood comes as he grips at his wrist that Karol is desperately standing over casting any healing artes he knows on. Raven can't die! "...I would have thought such a blow would be the end of me...of this cursed body. That was a good hit kiddo."

"What the... Is that a blastia in his chest?!" Rita says as she sees through the broken cloth armor what was hidden by heavy clothing prior.

"...It's his heart." Judith says and hesitates to help Karol as she grabs the left hand. "Or rather a blastia that has taken its place. We may still be able to reattach it."

"Don't bother." He groans. "Once you start using healing artes the nerves have already closed." He grits his teeth and lets out a sad laugh "I lost my life during that war. But Alexei saw fit to give it back to me with this."

"So that must be a Hermes blastia as well. Why did Ba'ul not notice it then...?" Judith says.

"I would imagine that is because it isn't powered by aer, but by my own life force." He pulls away from them and stands tall with the sword now in his remaining hand.

Rita starts to mention the impossible nature of all this but then the temple starts shaking and the exit collapses behind them. Patty runs to the rubble looking it over, "This is bad! We're locked in!"

"...That would be Alexei. He intends to bury you alive." Shwann says tossing the sword to the ground.

"No way, with you still inside?" Flynn's narrow.

"He couldn't pass up a chance to dispose of that sword, now that it's of no use to him. And really he doesn't care that much about losing Yuri now that he got what he wanted. You were simply a nice bonus." So, in the end, it was all a trap.

"Hey, old man! This is no time to be standing around!" Rita shouts but Shwann ignores her.

Instead, he leans against one of the walls and looks up at the crumbling ceiling. "The end has finally

arrived for me."

Yuri is sick of everyone wanting to fucking die around here! Or more accurately he's sick of everyone, himself included, being okay with dying. Why should they be? Yuri digs his claws into Shwann's torn clothes and pulls him up. "Who said you just get to lay down and die right here? Even if all your travels with us were just some joke to you are you trying to tell me your anger at the Don's death was just an act, too? I wasn't there but I damn well heard what happened! I saw your respect and admiration for him!"

"I thought the guilds never quit until the job was done. I thought you had a fucking responsibility to go on living till the end!" Yuri digs deeper. "You don't get the right to fucking lie down and die when others are counting on you. You don't deserve to just walk away from this! The only one who should be dying in this group is me!"

"Man, you really can be a downer sometimes, ya know that?" Shwann stands up and retracts a bow from his belt. "This is gonna be a pain." With great difficulty, he sets the arrow and asks for someone to hold it steady. In an instant, the arrow collides with the rubble sending an explosion of such precision it manages to make a sizeable passageway.

They hurry as the roof continues to shake Karol and Patty making it through first with Rita not far behind. It's then the roof finally starts caving in and for a moment it seems like the end.

It's not though. Holding the rubble up with even his stumped wrist stands Raven screaming at them to hurry. "Alexei's headed for the capital. There he'll implement the final stages of his plan. I'm not sure why but I think he's planning on doing to the citizens what he did to Flynn…"

It's a struggle to pull Karol along when he's screaming for them to stop. But ultimately they run out of Baction with their lives barely intact through falling debris and rubble. They need to get to the ship, get to Zaphias, get back to where it all started.

 **So** **for a very long time I kept thinking that I was going cut off somebodies hand. I just wasn't sure who until now**


End file.
